Harem
by shivaleecious
Summary: "Je n'aurai jamais cru que te revoir puisse m'être égal à ce point, Sasuke…" 4 ans après l'avoir blessé, 4 ans après avoir été séparé de lui par Deidara, Sasuke pourra-t-il regagner la confiance de Naruto? Le mieux c'est de se lancer! Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1 Harem en partie

**Titre**: **Harem**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Surnatural**/**Léger Angst**/**Un peu de _Hurt/Comfort_**/**Trace d'humour voir de gros délire.

**Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, pour le reste je préfère garder le mystère!

**Raiting:** Entre M et Ma..

**Warning:** Sans tout dévoiler je dirais que la sexualité abordée dans cette fiction et l'ambiguïté de certaines relations pourraient déplaire. Mais vous le saurez assez vite si quelque chose vous déplait sans avoir de "choc".

**Résumé:** _"Je n'aurai jamais cru que te revoir puisse m'être égal à ce point, Sasuke..."_

* * *

Chapitre 1

**Harem en partie**

« Tu n'es qu'une pute ! »  
« Tu penses vraiment que l'on va croire une histoire pareille ? »  
« Crève trainée ! Crève ! »

5h30 du matin.

Une fois de plus, son petit frère s'était réveillé après un de ses foutus cauchemars. Il entendait sa respiration saccadée, ses larmes qu'il tentait de retenir, ses gémissements douloureux.  
Il savait qu'il l'appelait.  
Il bondit hors de son lit et se précipita dans la chambre de son cadet, et ce qu'il vit en allumant la lumière lui transperça à nouveau le cœur.  
Il avait beau voir ça toutes les nuits depuis des années, il ne s'y ferait jamais.  
Comment s'habituer à voir souffrir la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde ?  
Son petit frère était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le torse en sueur, le regard dans le vide.  
Il se balançait sur lui-même, répétant inlassablement qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'on devait le croire.  
Il n'avait remarqué ni la lumière, ni la présence de son frère, qui tentait une fois de plus de calmer la rage et la colère qu'il ressentait envers les responsables de l'état de son cadet.

Il s'approcha doucement du lit de ce dernier, et l'appela d'une voix tendre et inquiète :

- Naru ? Naru, c'est Dei.

Le dénommé Naru tourna lentement les yeux vers son frère, qui se perdit une nouvelle fois dans cet océan de douleur et de peur.  
Il avait les iris d'un bleu à faire pâlir les plus beaux ciels d'été, un regard si expressif, si fascinant qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'y noyer encore et encore sans jamais s'en lasser.  
Mais Dei ne supportait pas la souffrance qu'il y lisait toutes les nuits depuis ce jour, et il s'était promis de tout faire pour que plus jamais son frère ne souffre.  
Et pour cela il était prêt à tout.

Naru reconnut apparemment la voix qui l'appelait, et il murmura péniblement, en tendant la main vers son ainé :

- Dei ?...  
- Oui Naru, je suis là.

Il s'assit sur le lit près de lui et le serra contre son torse, lui caressant les cheveux, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, qu'il ne craignait rien.  
Alors, doucement, encerclant la taille de Dei, Naru se mit à pleurer de plus en plus fort, murmurant des mots et des plaintes incompréhensibles.  
Mais que son grand frère connaissait par cœur.  
Cette nuit encore, il se maudit de ne pas avoir pu le protéger, et il se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Deidara avait quatorze ans.  
Il vivait avec sa mère et son beau père depuis le divorce de ses parents.  
C'était un adolescent rebelle qui ne supportait aucune forme d'autorité et maudissait la terre entière.

Lorsque sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'il allait avoir un petit frère, il avait mit le feu à la nouvelle décapotable de son beau père et s'était fait percer l'arcade et le téton gauche, avant de se faire arrêter, totalement ivre, au volant d'une voiture volée.

Comment pouvait-on confier un enfant à sa mère ?

Cette garce ne pensait qu'à l'argent et à sa réputation, elle n'avait de mère que le nom et ne s'était jamais occupée de son fils.  
Elle passait son temps à maudire son ex-mari et a changer de fiancé tous plus jeunes les uns que les autres, de vrais gigolos à peine majeur.

Pourquoi voulait-elle un enfant ?  
Désirait-elle adopter, comme on achète un sac, ou un téléphone portable, parce que c'était à la mode ?  
Pourquoi avait-on accepté de lui confier la vie et l'éducation d'un être humain, elle qui était même capable de crever une plante artificielle ?

Lorsque le commissariat l'a appelée, elle n'a même pas tenté de sauver les apparences, elle a envoyé son avocat et son chauffeur régler « l'incident » et ramener Dei à la maison, afin qu'il puisse lui-même accueillir son nouveau petit frère, vu qu'elle et son « fiancé » partaient le soir même en voyage.  
En rentrant chez lui, il fut accueilli, comme toujours, par les domestiques.  
Et le silence.  
En passant devant le portrait de famille, il ne put réprimer un rire narquois.  
Lorsqu'il était encore en classe de primaire, il rêvait parfois qu'il avait en fait été enlevé, que cette femme égoïste et ce père absent et froid n'étaient pas ses parents, qu'il n'avait pas le même sang qu'eux, et pour s'en convaincre, il restait de longues heures devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, comparant chaque partie de son corps avec ceux de ces étrangers.

Ils étaient tout deux bruns et plutôt petits, alors que lui avait de long cheveux blonds, raides et soyeux, une peau légèrement dorée et, d'après sa maitresse il deviendrait très grand.  
De plus, il était élancé et avait des traits fins, alors que ceux qui se prétendaient ses parents étaient plutôt enrobés, et avaient des traits grossiers, pour faire court ils étaient laids, alors que lui était beau.

Mais avec les années, il avait cessé de se regarder dans la glace, il avait arrêté de rêver d'une autre famille, d'une vrai famille, il avait arrêté de rêver tout court.  
Pourtant, il n'avait pas perdu cette envie de se démarquer de ces parents qu'il ne reconnaissait et n'acceptait pas, il entretenait ses cheveux blonds avec soin, les laissait pousser pour faire enrager sa mère, il faisait du sport pour garder un corps fin et élancé, il prenait chaque centimètre de plus que son père comme une victoire personnelle et arborait en permanence des vêtements, du vernis et du khôl noir, dans un style que sa mère exécrait.

Ce fameux soir de 14 Février, date des amoureux, des roses rouges et de la passion, il se servit un whisky, alluma une cigarette, s'allongea sur son lit et mit de la musique, construisant, comme à son habitude, sa bulle loin du monde extérieur, loin du bahut, de ses parents, de leurs maîtresses, de leurs amants, loin de tout ce qui le faisait souffrir.

_Fear of the dark tears me apart._

**_(La peur du noir me déchire)_**

_Won't leave me alone and time keeps running out._

**_(Elle ne me quittera pas et le temps continue de courir)_**

_Just one more life, I'm so sick and tired_

**_(Juste une autre vie, je suis si malade et fatigué)_**

_Of singing the blues, I should turn my life around._

**_(De chanter le blues, je devrais changer ma vie)_**

_Tell me why do I feel this way._

**_(Dit-moi pourquoi je me sens comme ça)_**

_All my life I've been standing on the borderline._

**_(Toute ma vie je me suis tenu près de la bordure)_**

_Too many bridges burned._

**_(Trop de ponts brûlés)_**

_Too many lies I've heard._

**_(Trop de mensonges j'ai entendu)_**

_I had a life but I can't go back._

**_(J'avais une vie mais je ne peux revenir en arrière)_**

_I can't do that, it will never be the same again._

**_(Je ne peux pas faire ça, ce ne sera plus jamais pareil après)_**

_And I know I don't_

**_(Et je sais que je n'ai)_**

_Have any time to burn._

**_(Pas de temps à brûler)_**

_They follow me home, disturbing my sleep._

**_(Ils me suivent chez moi, perturbant mon sommeil)_**

_But I'll find a place, place where they cannot find me._

**_(Mais je trouverai un endroit, un endroit où ils ne me trouveront pas)_**

_Maybe I'm lost, and maybe I'm scared._

**_(Peut-être suis-je perdu, et peut-être que j'ai peur)_**

_But too many times I've closed the doors behind me._

**_(Mais trop de fois j'ai fermé les portes derrière moi)_**

_Leave it all behind._

**_(Laisse tout derrière)_**

_Cross the borderline._

**_(Franchis la ligne blanche)_**

_Face the truth, don't have any time to..._

**_(Affronte la vérité, je n'ai pas de temps...)_**

_Don't have any time to burn._

**_(Pas de temps à brûler)_**

Son verre était vide, il était temps de s'en servir un autre.  
Au moment où il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, face à la porte de sa chambre il tomba sur deux yeux qui le fascinèrent immédiatement.

Deidara aimait la peinture et la photographie, il avait vu de nombreux paysages sublimes et avait connu des bleus éblouissants, mais il n'avait jamais rien vu de comparable à ces yeux là. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant même. Là, dans sa chambre, le temps n'existait plus.

Un toussotement gêné le ramena à la réalité.

- Je… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'espionner… je… je ne trouvais pas la chambre que l'on m'a indiqué alors j'ai voulu te demander de l'aide mais tu… tu avais l'air si… enfin, excuse-moi !

A cet instant, deux pensées traversèrent l'esprit de Deidara.

Il se trouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute face à un ange, et sa voix était faite pour chanter.  
L'enfant, qui devait avoir une dizaine d'années, s'éloignait déjà en direction d'une autre pièce.  
Deidara le rattrapa rapidement, sa cigarette à la main, renversant au passage sont verre vide sur le parquet de sa chambre.

- Ici, c'est la salle de bain.  
- Oh…  
- Je m'appelle Deidara, mais tu peux m'appeler Dei.  
- D'a… d'accord…  
- J'ai le droit de connaitre ton prénom ?  
- Naruto…  
- Plutôt original comme prénom, se moqua t-il gentiment.

Naruto fit une adorable moue vexée, avant de marmonner :

- Deidara aussi c'est bizarre…  
- Ça nous fait un point commun !

Naruto se radoucit immédiatement devant le sourire de Deidara, et sourit à son tour, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre et perturber l'aîné.  
Jamais personne ne lui avait sourit ainsi.  
A cet instant, il doutait même que quelqu'un d'autre soit capable de sourire ainsi.  
Il eu l'impression qu'un petit fragment du glacier qui entourait son cœur fondait devant ce bout de chou.

Il se dirigea, suivi de Naruto, vers la chambre que la femme de ménage avait indiquée à ce dernier, au bout d'un long couloir, cernée de pièces vides.  
Naruto frissonna lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre et Deidara put sentir son malaise.

Quelle idée de donner une telle chambre à un enfant ?

Sa mère semblait décidément incapable de raisonner correctement lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa petite personne...  
Machinalement, Naruto prit sa main, ce qui en plus de l'étonner fini de le convaincre qu'il se trouvait bel et bien en présence d'un ange.  
Personne n'avait jamais eu le moindre geste tendre envers lui, et il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin, il ne supportait pas que l'on le touche ou que l'on s'approche trop près de lui.  
Pourtant, cette petite main dans la sienne le chamboula complètement.

- C'est grand.

Naruto avait essayé de paraître emballé, mais on pouvait clairement sentir qu'il était mort de peur à l'idée de se retrouver seul entouré d'inconnus, dans une chambre aussi sinistre qu'isolée.  
Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit, lâchant par la même occasion la main de Deidara qui ressentit le manque de cette peau douce et chaleureuse.  
L'ainé ce souvint de son professeur de français qui avait essayé de leur expliquer que _« ce que l'on ne connait pas ne peut nous manquer »_.

Il lui semblait que ce soir, il comprenait enfin le sens de ces mots.

Pouvait-on devenir dépendant d'une chose que l'on n'avait jamais connue en quelques minutes ?  
Une vie pouvait-elle être chamboulée si vite ?

Jamais… il n'avait jamais aimé personne, alors comment pouvait-il être sûr que ce sentiment venait bien de s'insinuer en lui ?  
Il ne croyait en rien, et encore moins en Dieu, il n'avait jamais prié et jamais fais de vœu mis à part le jour de ses cinq ans, après avoir vu un film stupide et niais.

Ce jour là, il avait malgré lui souhaité qu'un ange vienne le chercher, qu'il l'emmène loin de cette vie, de cette terre, il avait dessiné un personnage immense aux ailes blanches et avait répété pendant de très longues minutes qu'il été prêt à tout pour quitter cette vie, avant de déchirer violemment son dessin et de se taper la tête contre les murs, comme pour se punir d'avoir eu un moment de faiblesse, d'avoir cru au ciel, d'avoir osé rêver.

Mais là, ce soir, devant cet enfant fragile et tremblant, une seule phrase lui vint à l'esprit : _« Vous en avez mis du temps. »_

Neuf années qu'il l'attendait sans se l'avouer, neuf année qu'une partie de lui continuait d'espérer qu'un jour lui aussi aurait le droit au bonheur.

Naruto s'était assis timidement sur le bord du grand lit et regardait le sol en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Deidara sortit de ses pensées et prit la parole, s'étonnant lui-même autant de la douceur de sa voix que celle de ses paroles.

- Et si on oubliait cette histoire de chambre pour ce soir ? Je suis sûr que tu dois mourir de faim en plus ! Tu n'auras qu'à dormir avec moi cette nuit, d'accord ?

Naruto leva la tête, un sourire radieux illuminait son visage, ses yeux brillaient comme deux joyaux et regardaient Deidara comme s'il venait de lui sauver la vie.  
En effet, pensa l'ainé, quelques minutes suffisaient pour devenir dépendant de quelque chose que l'on n'avait pourtant jamais connu.  
Il sourit à son tour, comme pour la première fois et se jura de tout faire pour que Naruto le regarde toujours comme à cet instant précis.

Les plaintes de son petit frère, serré contre lui, le ramenèrent dans le présent.  
Ce dernier avait cessé de pleurer, mais tremblait de tout son être et semblait paniqué.

L'ainé se sépara, à contre cœur, du corps chaud de son frère, et sorti différentes boites de médicaments dont il tira divers cachets qu'il tendit à Naru avec un lait fraise, tout droit sorti du mini frigo de la chambre.  
Il sélectionna ensuite l'une des guitares de la pièce et se cala contre son petit frère, qui était déjà installé pour ce qui était devenu un rituel.

- Envie d'une chanson en particulier ?

Naru se colla un peu plus contre son grand frère, sa boisson entre les mains, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus âgé.

- Non Dei, choisis…

La voix de l'aîné s'éleva alors dans le silence de la chambre, faisant frissonner Naru de plaisir. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il avait découvert le pouvoir qu'une voix pouvait détenir, depuis sa rencontre avec Deidara.  
Son grand frère ne chantait que pour lui et Naru veillait jalousement à ce que ça reste ainsi, il ne supporterait pas ou difficilement qu'un autre frissonne sous les caresses de cette voix chaude et sensuelle.

Il avait toujours aimé entendre son frère chanter. Sa voix, rauque et suave, l'enveloppait d'une douce chaleur bienveillante qui lui donnait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre, que, peu importe les souffrances de la vie, tout irait bien.  
Cette sensation d'être aimé, protégé, cette impression d'être unique et hors du commun, le regard emplit d'amour que son frère posait sur lui, la tendresse dans sa voix, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.  
Tant que Dei chanterait pour lui, tout irait bien...

_Well a kiss might be just a kiss to you_

**_(Eh bien un baiser n'est peut-être qu'un baiser pour toi)_**

_But baby it meant something to me_

**_(Mais bébé, cela signifiait quelque chose pour moi)_**

_And a night to remember might be_

**_(Et une nuit à se rappeler peut être)_**

_Just a Monday in September_

**_(Juste un lundi de Septembre)_**

_Baby it meant something to me_

**_(Bébé cela signifiait quelque chose pour moi)_**

_I know you try_

**_(Je sais que tu essayes)_**

_It's gotta come from the heart_

**_(Ca doit venir du coeur)_**

_I know I believe it's the hardest part of love_

**_(Je sais, je crois que c'est la partie la plus difficile de l'amour)_**

_And cause you can remember_

**_(Et parce que tu peux te souvenir)_**

_The 22nd day in November_

**_(Le 22e jour de Novembre)_**

_Baby you mean something to me_

**_(Bébé tu représentes quelque chose pour moi)_**

_I know you try_

**_(Je sais que tu essayes)_**

_It's gotta come from the heart_

**_(Ca doit venir du coeur)_**

_I know I believe it's the hardest part of love_

**_(Je sais, je crois que c'est la partie la plus difficile de l'amour)_**

_And a kiss might be just a kiss to you_

**_(Et un baiser n'aura beau être qu'un baiser pour toi)_**

_But maybe it meant something_

**_(Mais peut être que ça voulait dire quelque chose)_**

_Or maybe it meant nothing_

**_(Ou peut être que ça ne voulait rien dire)_**

_Baby it meant something to me_

**_(Mais bébé ça voulait dire quelque chose pour moi)_**

Naru était totalement calmé.  
Plus d'angoisse, de mains qui tremblent, plus de difficulté à respirer, juste la chaleur de son grand frère et lui.  
Il soupira d'aise, ce qui fit sourire Dei, qui lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant de lui embrasser le front.  
Naru s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit en riant et comme à son habitude, Dei ne put s'empêcher d'admirer chaque partie de celui qu'il considérait comme sa moitié.

Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient jouer dans les cheveux blonds en bataille de Naru, formant une sorte de halo doré qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa peau légèrement mâte et faisait ressortir ses superbes yeux bleus.  
Dei laissa, sans aucune gêne, son regard se balader sur le corps de son cadet.

Il aimait tout chez lui, et chaque moment comme celui-ci était pour lui une occasion de se nourrir de ce tableau superbe que lui offrait son petit frère.  
Il ne se lassait jamais de le dessiner, le peindre, le sculpter et le photographier mais il n'était jamais satisfait du résultat, il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait jamais capturer la beauté quasi irréelle de son ange.  
Il effleura avec précautions ses lèvres pulpeuses et charnues, semblables à l'intérieur d'une fraise douce et sucrée, à un véritable fruit défendu. Puis son visage, son nez, ses traits fins et harmonieux,ses trois petites cicatrices sur les joues lui donnant l'air d'un chaton sauvage mais fragile.  
Naru, frissonna, lui sourit et se tourna sur le côté, lui offrant l'occasion de caresser du regard son dos svelte et musclé, sa chute de rein sexy, aux courbes parfaites d'une cascade de désir où l'on se perdait avant de tomber sur ses fesses fermes et rebondies, objets de bien de convoitises.

Comment résister à ce corps parfait, à sa démarche sensuelle et féline ?

Tout en lui était un mélange d'innocence et de péché, de tentation et d'apaisement, tout en lui provoquait le désir et l'amour.  
Avant que Naruto n'entre dans sa vie, Deidara n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle beauté existe sur cette terre, et, au fil des années, il n'avait eu de cesse de s'émerveiller devant cette grâce irréelle qui grandissait au gré des anniversaires de son petit frère.

Il ne restait qu'un ange au monde, et le ciel avait décidé de le lui confier, à lui.  
C'était son ange, son frère, sa moitié, et il en serait ainsi jusqu'au jour de sa mort.

L a radio qui faisait office de réveil se mit en marche et le sortit de sa contemplation.  
6h15, l'heure de se lever et de mettre fin à ce tendre moment.

Naruto se tourna sur le ventre, apparemment pas décidé à se réveiller. Dei sourit tendrement avant de se lever.

- Allez, debout, Naru.  
- Veux pas y aller ! Je déteste la rentrée !  
- Naru, ne me forces pas à utiliser la manière forte !  
- Tu ferais du mal à ton adorable petit frère ?  
- Non, mais je suis sûr que Kiba se ferait une joie de te sortir du lit !  
- Tu n'oserais pas ?  
- Ou, plus drôle encore, je pourrais envoyer un texto au harem pour leur dire que je viens de tomber sur un bel étalon dans ta chambre… ricana t-il, songeur.

Naruto bondit hors du lit sous le regard de son frère hilare.

- Déconnes pas avec ça Dei ! Tu aurais l'air malin à tous les voir débarquer en pyjama !  
- Oui, tu as raison… pour préserver ma libido, je préfère ne pas voir Lee débarquer en caleçon moulant vert bouteille…

Ils se regardèrent, complices, et explosèrent de rire, un fou rire qu'il leur fallut plusieurs minutes à calmer.

Chacun se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer, mais Naruto venait à peine d'entrer sous la douche que l'on sonna à la porte. Deidara, qui n'était pas encore dévêtu, descendit au rez de chaussée pour ouvrir.

- J'y vais Naru ! Je parie que c'est le harem qui est tombé du lit…

La personne à l'extérieur tambourinait violemment à la porte, et c'est fou de rage que Dei ouvrit la porte.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?  
- Dei où est Naru ?  
- Gaara ! Mais qu'est ce que…

Dei se fit bousculer par Gaara, affolé qui entra dans la maison accompagné d'un autre énergumène.

- Dei où est Naru ?  
- Neji vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Dei, je t'assure que c'est une urgence !  
- Il est sous la douche ! Vous allez l'affoler avec vos têtes d'enterrement ! Alors maintenant on s'assied, on se calme, et vous m'expliquez tout !

Le ton de Deidara étant sans appel, les deux jeunes hommes le suivirent jusqu'à la cuisine, où ils s'assirent tous les trois.

- Bon, vous m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ?

Gaara se leva, visiblement hors de lui.

- Neji, vas-y, moi, je ne peux pas… j'ai des envies de meurtres ! Cet enfoiré… je vais…

Il donna un violent coup dans le mur, laissant une importante trace.  
Neji et Deidara sursautèrent avant de s'emporter eux aussi. Neji tapa du poing sur la table faisant un énorme trou dans celle-ci.

- Gaa, putain calme toi ! Ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter !

- Que je me calme ! Tu veux que je me calme alors que cet enfoiré ose venir ici après ce qu'il a fait à Naru ? Comment on va lui annoncer ça, hein ?

Deidara ne comprenait rien en dehors du fait que quelqu'un qui avait fait du mal à son frère était en question, et ça lui suffisait largement pour s'inquiéter.

- Lui annoncer quoi ? Maintenant, les deux excités, vous vous calmez et vous m'expliquez ce que vous devez annoncer à Naru !

Ce dernier arriva à ce moment là, pensant qu'une fois de plus ses trois « hommes » se battaient. Il état donc descendu précipitamment, trempé, une serviette autour de la taille et une sur la tête, et c'est en s'essuyant les cheveux qu'il prit la parole :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?

Les trois jeunes hommes se retournèrent en même temps et, malgré la situation, ne purent s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.  
Naru, agacé, mit vite fin à leurs fantasmes.

- Gaa, Neji, qu'est ce qu'il se passe bordel ?

Neji se leva calmement et prit Naru dans ses bras, tendrement, comme pour lui donner du courage, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et Gaa fit de même, ce qui aurait pu surprendre, mais n'avait en fait rien d'étonnant.  
Mais Naru connaissait ces deux là par cœur, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vu leurs activités à tous, ils étaient constamment dans des situations délicates voir critiques, mais jamais aucun d'eux ne perdait son sang froid, il craignait donc que ce ne soit grave

- Les gars, s'il vous plait. Je sais qu'il y a un problème et Dei est au bord de l'asphyxie alors allez y, je vous écoute.  
- On vous écoute ! Rectifia Deidara en faisant signe à Neji qu'il était temps de s'expliquer.

Ce dernier prit son courage à deux mains.

- Naru, je crois que tu devrais t'assoir…  
- Et mettre ça, ajouta Dei en lui tendant un peignoir de bain.

Les deux autres approuvèrent silencieusement. Naru mit donc le peignoir et s'assit, visiblement impatient d'en finir.

- Bon, je suis habillé, assis, on peut y aller maintenant ?  
- C'est au sujet du lycée…  
- Quoi, le lycée ?  
- Dans la région, la plupart des établissements sont des collèges, et notre bahut est l'un des meilleurs lycées du pays, donc, évidemment il reçoit des tas de collégiens qui entrent en seconde…  
- Et alors quoi, les anciennes conquêtes de Gaa vont débarquer en force ?

Neji ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas la force d'aller plus loin.  
Neji n'avait peur de rien, rien ne l'impressionnait, il avait la prestance, le calme et le zeste d'arrogance qui étaient de rigueur chez les hommes de son rang.  
Issu de l'une des familles les plus puissantes du pays, préférant la solitude à la foule, la lecture et la musique aux sorties des jeunes de son âge, il n'avait jamais accordé d'intérêt ou d'importance à qui que ce soit, en dehors de sa cousine.  
Il n'était pas cruel ni sans cœur, mais seulement désabusé et indifférent.  
A cet instant précis, il aurait pu sortir les pires choses possibles, annoncer sur un ton monotone les plus horribles des nouvelles, mais pas à lui.  
Jamais il ne resterait indifférent à ce qui pourrait arriver à Naruto.  
Jamais.

Gaara sentit la réticence de son ami et continua à sa place :

- Naru, tu sais que j'ai une sœur…  
- Oui, Temari, que tu passes ton temps à traiter de cinglée.  
- Oui, et bien elle reprend ses études, le lycée à bien voulu la prendre, mais en seconde.  
- Hey, mais c'est génial, on sera peut être avec elle en cours !  
- Oui, oui mais…  
- Gaa, tu t'inquiètes parce que tu auras moins de temps pour moi ?  
- Non ! Mais bien sûr que non ! Ne dis pas de bêtises Naru !  
- Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu devrais te réjouir, même si vous n'êtes pas proches, c'est une bonne occasion de remédier à ça...  
- Naru… elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était folle de joie de reprendre les cours et qu'en plus elle arrivait avec un groupe d'amis, elle m'a parlé d'eux et…

Naruto se leva d'un coup.  
Il avait comprit, et Dei aussi. Il fixait son petit frère, qui avait baissé la tête et serré les poings.

- Ta sœur… elle est amie avec lui, n'est ce pas ?

Gaara savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre.  
Il se contenta donc de serrer les poings à son tour, se maudissant d'être celui qui apportait une si mauvaise nouvelle.  
Plus personne ne parlait, chacun cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de Naruto, me ce dernier gardait la tête baissée et ne semblait pas prêt de bouger.  
Il était perdu dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs, sa respiration s'était faite plus difficile, son rythme cardiaque c'était emballé…

Tout ça à cause de lui.

Il l'avait tellement aimé…  
Il lui avait donné tellement de lui, son âme, sa confiance, son amitié et ne rêvais que de pouvoir lui offrir son amour et son corps, que de pouvoir rester à jamais près de lui.

Ce monstre lui avait promit de ne jamais l'abandonner, de toujours être là pour lui, mais quand il en avait vraiment eu besoin, il l'avait rejeté, abandonné, humilié, insulté, il lui avait tout prit et l'avait laissé seul et détruit, en miettes.  
Il se souvint de la douleur, l'horrible souffrance, il se souvient du sentiment de vide qui l'avait emporté, de l'incompréhension, du dégout, il se souvient de toute cette colère, cette haine qui l'avait submergé.  
Il avait cru mourir, il avait voulu mourir… mais non, il était encore en vie, et debout.

Dei, Gaa, Neji, tous ses amis, sa famille, tous ils avaient été là pour lui, ils lui avaient promis de l'apprivoiser et ils l'avaient fait, il était entouré, aimé, et ça le rendait fort, une force incroyable que ce type ne connaitrait jamais, qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui enlever, d'ailleurs cet enfoiré ne pourrait jamais plus rien contre lui.  
Qu'il vienne, il saurait l'accueillir !

Ce mec n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui.  
Il pensait être déchiré, à nouveau détruit, fou de rage, de colère, de haine… mais non, il était calme, serein, prêt à le revoir, il était définitivement passé à autre chose.  
C'est sur cette pensée qu'il releva la tête et regarda ses trois « hommes » inquiets avec un immense sourire sincère.

Les trois hommes soupirèrent comme s'ils avaient retenu leur respiration tout le long de la réflexion de leur blond.

Dei brisa le silence :

- Naru ?  
- Ça va Dei, ça va. Je crois que c'est une bonne chose, en fait.  
- Quoi ? Une bonne chose ? Je le vois, je le démolis, moi, cet enfoiré ! Intervint Gaara  
- On l'envoie passer les trois prochaines années de sa vie à l'hôpital, loin d'ici, loin de toi. Ajouta Neji  
- Pour une fois j'approuve les deux gamins !

Naruto rit de bon cœur ce qui surprit à nouveau les trois autres.  
Quel doux son que le rire sincère de quelqu'un qui nous est cher...

- Gaa, Neji, vous devez vraiment aller mal pour ne pas vous énerver alors que Dei vient de vous appeler les « gamins » ! Et toi, Dei, tu approuves ce qu'ils disent ? L'heure est grave !  
- Ça va aller, Naru ?  
- Oui Neji, ça va très bien aller. Je ne veux pas que vous lui cassiez la gueule, il ne mérite pas autant d'attention ni d'inquiétude. Il ne mérite pas que je me rende malade, ni que vous vous salissiez les mains. Et oui, c'est une bonne chose, ça m'a permis de comprendre que j'avais mûri et définitivement tourné la page. Je ne ressens plus ni haine, ni colère, je suis bien plus fort qu'à l'époque, bien plus fort que lui et surtout je suis avec vous, je suis aimé et je vous aime. Dans le fond, je devrais peut être le remercier, non ?

Gaara était soulagé.  
Il connaissait bien Naru et savait que ce dernier était sincère. Evidemment, ça ne serait pas facile, mais ça irait, jamais plus personne ne lui ferait de mal, il y veillerait comme il le faisait depuis des années, tout comme Dei et Neji.  
Oui, tous seraient là pour prendre soin de lui.

Visiblement, le sujet étant clos et le malaise dissipé, l'ambiance habituelle reprit vite le dessus.  
Deidara décida que Gaara ferait le petit déjeuner pendant qu'il irait enfin prendre sa douche, et Neji déclara que comme à son habitude, il allait jouer les stylistes pour Naru, ce qui lui valut les protestations des deux autres.

- Je t'interdis d'habiller mon petit frère de manière indécente pour son premier jour en tant que lycéen !  
- Neji, tu as vraiment envie de créer une émeute comme à notre entrée en 3ème ?  
- Et bien… non.  
- On préfère ça !  
- En fait, vu que pour l'entrée en 3ème j'avais fais plus fort que pour la 4ème, là, il va falloir que je fasse beaucoup mieux que l'année dernière…  
- Neji, éloigne-toi de mon petit frère ! Tout de suite !

Et c'est dans cette drôle d'ambiance qu'un Gaara en tablier rose et un Deidara en bas de pyjama poursuivirent un Neji mort de rire tirant par la main un Naru qui tremblait d'appréhension, se demandant quelle tenue allait-il encore devoir enfiler.  
Mais cette drôle d'ambiance respirait le bonheur, et la dernière pensée cohérente qu'eut Naru avant d'être projeté dans sa chambre par Neji, toujours poursuivi par les deux autres, fut celle-ci :

**_« Je n'aurai jamais cru que te revoir puisse m'être égal à ce point, Sasuke… »_**

* * *

**Musique : « Burn » The Rasmus et « Meant something" de Tyler Hilton**


	2. Chapter 2 Harem en marche

**Titre**: **Harem**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Surnatural**/**Léger Angst**/**Un peu de _Hurt/Comfort_**/**Trace d'humour voir de gros délire.

**Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, pour le reste je préfère garder le mystère!

**Raiting:** Entre M et Ma..

**Warning:** Sans tout dévoiler je dirais que la sexualité abordée dans cette fiction et l'ambiguïté de certaines relations pourraient déplaire. Mais vous le saurez assez vite si quelque chose vous déplait sans avoir de "choc".

**Résumé:** _"Je n'aurai jamais cru que te revoir puisse m'être égal à ce point, Sasuke..."_

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Harem en marche**

_« - Et toi, tu savais qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?  
Apparemment, le petit il est gourmand !  
Une belle petite bouche de salope, quand même… »_

Un sommeil agité, un réveil en sursaut et un verre balancé contre un mur.  
Une fois de plus, la journée de Sasuke commençait mal.

Il se leva péniblement, le visage et le torse en sueur, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs lui collant au visage, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de sa chambre pour se rafraichir.  
L'eau glacée sur son visage lui remit les idées en place, il soupira de lassitude et se regarda dans la glace.

Qu'était-il devenu ?

Son regard était sombre, dur et froid, sa peau diaphane lui donnait l'air d'un malade ou d'un cadavre, son visage était triste, terne et fade.  
Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Comment toutes ces idiotes pouvaient-elles le trouver beau ?

Il enleva son bas de pyjama et son caleçon et entra dans la douche avec le même air contrarié. L'eau brûlante décontractait chacun de ses muscles, détendait tous ses nerfs, lui faisant un bien fou.  
Le radioréveil de la salle de bain se mit en marche, jouant les premiers accords d'une chanson qui le fit frissonner malgré la chaleur de l'eau.  
Il pensa tout de suite à lui.

_« A hundred days have made me older_

_**(Une centaine de jours m'ont fait vieillir)**_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_**(Depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton beau visage)**_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_**(Milles mensonges m'ont rendu plus froid)**_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_**(Et je ne pense pas que je puisse regarder cela de la même manière)**_

_But all the miles that separate_

_**(Mais tous les kilomètres qui nous séparent)**_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_**(Disparaissent maintenant, lorsque je rêve de ton visage)**_

Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, d'abord une toute petite goutte, presque invisible, puis deux et trois pour finir par de grosses larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient plus.

Comment avait-il pu le laisser partir ?  
Comment avait-il pu lui dire toute ces horreurs ?

Il lui semblait que hier encore il se tenait devant lui, avec ce sourire éclatant qui illuminait ses journées. Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'une éternité était passée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait pu se perdre dans son regard.

_I'm here without you baby_

_**(Je suis ici sans toi bébé)**_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_**(Mais tu reste dans mon esprit solitaire)**_

_I think about you baby_

_**(Je pense à toi bébé)**_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_**(Et je rêve tout le temps de toi)**_

_I'm here without you baby_

_**(Je suis ici sans toi bébé)**_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_**(Mais tu restes avec moi dans mes rêves)**_

_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

_**(Et ce soir c'est juste toi et moi)**_

Toutes ces nuits sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, tous ces cauchemars où il le voyait blessé, mort, où il se réveillait en sursaut pour finir par vomir de rage et de douleur.  
Où était-il ?  
Il voulait le revoir, ailleurs que dans ses rêves et sur ces photos, il voulait retrouver son sourire, son regard, ses cheveux d'or, sa joie de vivre, son rire, sa douceur, son parfum…  
Tout lui manquait.

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_**(Les kilomètres continuent de rouler)**_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_**(Comme les gens quitte leur route pour dire "salut")**_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_**(J'ai entendu dire que cette vie est surestimée)**_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

_**(Mais j'espère que ça va mieux que nous)**_

_I'm here without you baby_

_**(Je suis ici sans toi bébé)**_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_**(Mais tu reste dans mon esprit solitaire)**_

_I think about you baby_

_**(Je pense à toi bébé)**_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_**(Et je rêve de toi tout le temps)**_

_I'm here without you baby_

_**(Je suis ici sans toi bébé)**_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_**(Mais tu reste avec moi dans mes rêves)**_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_**(Et ce soir c'est uniquement toi et moi)**_

_« On ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses qu'après les avoir perdu »_  
Voilà ce que lui avait dit Shika mais c'était des conneries !  
Il avait toujours été conscient de l'importance de Naruto. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne le méritait pas, qu'il le perdrait un jour.  
Il savait que Naruto était un ange, un cadeau du ciel ou de n'importe qui là haut, qu'on lui avait offert la chance de sa vie, le plus beau des présents, et qu'il avait tout gâché, tout détruit, tout réduit en miettes.  
Il n'avait jamais vu autant de souffrance dans les yeux de Naruto que ce jour là, qu'à cet instant précis où il l'avait repoussé, rejeté et humilié.  
A ce moment, son cœur s'est déchiré, il avait eu la sensation que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, que le temps s'arrêtait, que le monde tournait à l'envers, et alors que Naruto cherchait son soutien, il avait laissé sa jalousie, sa colère, sa fierté et sa bêtise parler pour lui.

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_

_**(Tout ce que je sais et partout où je vais)**_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_**(Ca devient difficile mais je ne veux pas abandonner mon amour)**_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_**(Et quand le dernier tombe, quand tout est dit et fait)**_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

_**(Ca devient difficile mais je ne veux pas abandonner mon amour)**_

_I'm here without you baby_

_**(Je suis ici sans toi bébé)**_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_**(Mais tu reste dans mon esprit solitaire)**_

_I think about you baby_

_**(Je pense à toi bébé)**_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_**(Et je rêve de toi tout le temps)**_

_I'm here without you baby_

_**(Je suis ici sans toi bébé)**_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_**(Mais tu reste avec moi dans mes rêves)**_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh_

_**(Et ce soir c'est juste toi et moi)**_

Accroupi sous le jet d'eau devenu tiède, Sasuke pleurait comme un enfant.  
On prétend que tout passe avec le temps, mais ce poids énorme sur son cœur s'alourdit de jour en jour, chaque instant passé loin de l'être aimé élargit le vide en lui, entaillant et noircissant chaque partie de son âme.  
Tous les jours, depuis quatre ans, il pleurait sous sa douche, la nuit avant de tomber de fatigue et parfois même dans la journée.

Avait-il réellement déjà sourit ?  
Il se sentait seul au monde, vide, creux et froid.  
Comment ces idiotes pouvaient-elles le trouver beau ?

Il était laid, hideux, monstrueux.  
Il n'y avait que dans le regard de son meilleur ami qu'il se sentait beau, ce même regard qui s'était voilé de douleur et de peine par sa faute. Ce regard qui le hantait depuis des années, qui lui manquait cruellement et qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à effacer.  
Il sorti de la douche, se sécha rapidement et sortit des vêtements du placard.  
Au moins, dans ce lycée, il n'avait pas à porter d'uniforme. Il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de passer des heures à se préparer : un boxer noir, un jean bleu délavé, un sweet-shirt à capuche rouge, ses converses noires et son blouson de cuir feraient l'affaire.

Une femme entra dans la chambre alors qu'il laçait ses chaussures.

- Trésor, tu aurais pu faire un effort…  
- Sasuke 'man, Sa-su-ke… s'emporta ce dernier.  
- Excuse-moi…  
- Hun.  
- Pas trop stressé pour ton premier jour ?  
- Hun.

La mère de Sasuke préféra comme à son habitude abandonner, l'informant en partant que le petit déjeuner était prêt.  
Voir son fils dans cet état la peinait énormément, mais elle savait que personne n'y pouvait rien, personne à part…  
Enfant précoce, petit Sasuke n'avait aucun ami, il était solitaire, renfermé, tout l'ennuyait et l'insupportait, rien ne trouvait jamais grâce à ses yeux.

Et puis, un jour, un rayon de soleil était entré dans sa vie, dans leur vie, et son fils commença à apprécier le monde.  
Il riait, jouait, s'exprimait, comme s'il avait attendu l'arrivée de ce petit blondinet pour s'épanouir.

Seul Naruto avait le droit de le toucher, d'être tendre et affectueux, et, peu à peu, au contact du blond, Sasuke devint plus câlin avec elle, son époux et son grand frère, ce qui enchantait toute la famille.  
Ils étaient tous persuadé que Naru était un ange, et personne n'imaginait qu'il puisse un jour disparaitre de leur vie.  
Mais c'est arrivé.

Depuis, son fils n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, un gouffre de douleur, de remords, de culpabilité et de colère.  
Quatre ans que le soleil ne brillait plus pour leur famille, quatre longues et douloureuses années.

Elle resta figée un instant, songeuse, avant de rejoindre Sasuke dans la cuisine.  
Le jeune homme buvait son café, une cigarette à la main, tentant de se concentrer sur le journal du matin, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était « Naruto ».

Est-ce que lui aussi entrait en seconde ?  
Se trouvait-il toujours au États-Unis ?  
Pensait-il un peu à lui ?

Il essayait de ne pas s'attarder sur des questions plus douloureuses, comme sa vie amicale, amoureuse ou sexuelle.  
Qui le protégeait des émeutes qu'il devait certainement continuer à provoquer ?  
A quel point avait-il grandi ?

Il essaya de le visualiser avec quatre année de plus, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Naruto était bien trop beau pour pouvoir l'imaginer à bientôt seize ans sans l'avoir jamais vu.  
En se servant une troisième tasse de café, il sentit le regard de ses parents posé sur lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de ses pensées.  
Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire semblant et leur offrir un sourire mais il n'y arrivait pas, tout le monde savait qu'il était malheureux.  
On l'enviait, il était très beau, intelligent, cultivé, riche, en bonne santé, ses parents étaient présents, à l'écoute, compréhensifs…

Il avait tout pour être heureux.  
Cette phrase le mettait hors de lui.

Qui pouvait dire ou non ce qui le rendait heureux ?

Il se foutait des voitures, des maisons, de son intelligence, des pimbêches et des gamins qui se frottaient à lui, pensant l'exciter, il se foutait de son frère qui était parti, fou de rage, il se foutait que son père ne soit plus en déplacement toutes les semaines où que sa mère ait vendu sa galerie d'art !  
Oui, il était horriblement égoïste, puéril et ingrat ! Oui !

Il ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'une personne, et pour ça il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce que les autres lui enviaient.  
Il donnerait tout ce qui était censé le rendre heureux contre la seule personne capable de faire son bonheur.  
Il avait peut être en apparence tout pour être heureux mais Sasuke Uchiwa, héritier de l'une des familles les plus riches et influentes du pays, était malheureux.

La sonnerie du portail de la villa mit fin à l'ambiance morose de la pièce.  
Sasuke prit son sac à dos et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir aller en cours en métro ? S'inquiéta sa mère.  
- Je pourrais vous emmener un peu plus tard, avec Shikamaru… ajouta son père.  
- Surtout qu'on…

Sasuke venait de claquer la porte avec un simple « 'lut », coupant la parole à sa mère.

- Surtout que l'on ne te voit pas ce soir, continua cette dernière avec tristesse et lassitude.

Son mari la prit dans ses bras, essayant de se convaincre que ça finirait par s'arranger, que tout irait bien.  
C'est à cette pensée que sa femme et lui s'accrochaient, depuis quatre longues années.

Sasuke était arrivé au portail.  
Le jeune homme de son âge qui l'attendait, l'air résigné, le salua rapidement.  
Ils marchaient depuis environ dix minutes lorsque le portable de Sasuke sonna. Ce dernier jeta un œil au numéro, puis rangea son téléphone en soupirant.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Sakura ? Le taquina son ami.  
- Ouais… elle a déjà appelé trois fois ce matin et m'a bombardé de messages pour savoir si j'avais bien mangé, bien dormi, si j'avais froid, ce qu'elle devait porter… tu peux me dire ce que j'en ai à foutre de ces conneries, Shika ?  
- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'abandonne pas facilement !  
- J'ai pourtant été clair avec elle, comme avec les autres !  
- Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'espérer que le grand Sasuke, numéro un de leurs fantasmes les plus fous, leur jette un regard… ricana Shikamaru.  
- Je suis gay putain ! Tu crois qu'elles ont saisit le concept ?  
- Le cœur à ses raisons…  
- Conneries ! grogna Sasuke.  
- De toute façon, les femmes, c'est galère. J'aurais préféré aimer les hommes…  
- Faut dire que tomber amoureux de Temari… tu n'as pas choisis la solution de facilité, Shika.  
- Je… ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour ! Cette fille est folle ! Elle passe son temps à m'agresser ! Se défendit avec virulence Shikamaru.  
- C'est ce que je faisais aussi avec Naru…

A nouveau le silence s'installa entre les deux amis.  
Shika savait que Sasuke souffrait et qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de mots, juste d'une présence, quelqu'un avec qui il n'aurait pas à faire semblant, et c'est ce qu'il s'efforçait d'être.

Ils arrivèrent à la station de métro, attirant une fois de plus tous les regards. Ils avaient toujours eu du succès et n'y prêtaient plus aucune attention.  
Sasuke se contentait d'histoires d'une nuit avec des hommes qu'il méprisait, et Shika ne supportait pas ses copines plus d'une semaine, et cela ne faisait que renforcer la détermination de leurs prétendants.  
Sasuke était un peu le prince de son collège, inspirant respect et admiration, voire même la crainte, fascinant par sa prestance, son calme et son indifférence.  
Les gens ne se contentaient que des apparences.  
Lorsqu'ils posaient leurs regards sur lui, ils s'émerveillaient devant ses yeux aussi sombres que la nuit, mais ils ne voyaient ni la douleur, ni la colère qu'ils exprimaient.  
Ils rêvaient de passer leurs mains dans ses cheveux de jais mais ignoraient que seule la lumière d'une chevelure blonde comme le blé pouvait leur redonner de l'éclat, ils fantasmaient sur ses lèvres fines et délicates, semblables à des pétales de roses, mais ils ne savaient pas qu'elles n'embrasseraient jamais personne, ils s'extasiaient devant son mètre quatre vingt-cinq, sa silhouette athlétique et ses larges épaules, mais ne connaissaient pas le manque que ses bras ressentaient depuis le départ du seul qui possédait le droit s'y blottir.  
Ils voulaient une place dans son cœur sans comprendre qu'il était en lambeaux, une place dans sa vie sans comprendre qu'il n'en avait plus.  
Les gens se contentaient des apparences.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la voie 6, devant un distributeur automatique dans lequel un jeune homme donnait de violents coups de pieds, sous le regard blasé d'un autre étudiant.  
Même s'il savait que c'était inutile, Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Chôji, ça ne sert à rien de t'exciter comme ça !

Chôji et l'ami l'accompagnant serrèrent la main de Shika et saluèrent Sasuke d'un geste.  
Ils étaient amis depuis un moment déjà et avaient décidé de se retrouver ici pour le premier jour de lycée. Chôji ressemblait à un nounours, il avait des yeux tendres, des manies d'enfants et une bonne dizaine de kilos en trop sans compter un amour débordant pour les sucreries.  
Enfin, sa mère et ses amis le considéraient comme un ours en peluche, car le reste de la population n'avait eu de cesse, depuis toujours, de le rabaisser et de l'humilier.  
_« Personne n'aime les gros »_, lui répétait-on sans cesse.  
Il avait toujours un air jovial, semblait sans complexe et bien dans sa peau, mais ça n'était qu'une image, un masque qu'il portait en permanence, même devant ses amis.  
Certes, depuis qu'il faisait partie des amis de Sasuke, Shika, Shino et les autres, les gens étaient gentils avec lui afin de se rapprocher de ces êtres que lui, le « gros », avait la chance de côtoyer. On ne l'insultait plus, par peur de se faire massacrer par ses amis toujours prêts à le défendre, mais on pensait toujours la même chose de lui.

Ils chuchotaient sur son passage, le chahutaient quand il était seul, il recevait des mails et des petits mots d'insultes…  
Rien n'avait changé.  
Les gens étaient juste plus discrets et hypocrites.  
Mais plus rien n'était pareil.  
Même s'il souffrait toujours, il ne se sentait plus seul au monde, mais accepté et aimé pour ce qu'il était, avec ses défauts et ses qualités.  
S'il aimait autant ses amis, et s'il était si fier d'être avec eux, de les connaitre, ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur beauté, leur richesse, leur popularité et qu'importe ce qu'en pensaient les autres.

Ce qu'il aimait, c'est lorsque Ino l'embrassait en pleine rue et l'appelait « mon amour » pour faire enrager les mauvaises langues, et que Sakura se faisait passer pour une ex petite amie toujours folle de lui et de ses performances au lit, ou lorsque Shika utilisait tout son génie et son machiavélisme pour qu'il puisse être dispensé de sport, que l'on ne remarque pas qu'il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs, ou encore pour pourrir la vie de ceux qui cherchaient à le blesser.  
Il adorait aussi les nombreuses crises de nerfs de Temari, toujours prête aux scandales et aux coups pour le défendre ou le bousculer lorsqu'il manquait de confiance en lui, l'oreille attentive et la patience de Shino qu'il pouvait appeler n'importe quand pour n'importe quelle raison.  
Même Sasuke était là pour lui, lui qui faisait semblant d'être indifférent à tout, mais il voyait parfaitement les regards assassins qu'il lançait à ceux qui seraient pris de l'envie de l'insulter.  
Il savait que souvent, discrètement, sans rien dire à personne, il partait avec Shika régler leur compte à ceux qui n'auraient pas compris qu'il fallait le laisser en paix.  
Ils étaient tous là pour lui et il n'avait pas l'intention de se plaindre comme un gamin avec ses complexes, ses doutes et sa douleur.  
Il voulait lui aussi leur apporter quelque chose de positif, et non être le boulet que l'on traîne à sa suite.

Après que Chôji ait fait le plein de sucreries et que Sasuke se soit prit un café, ils prirent place dans un wagon, plutôt détendus.  
Shino, Shikamaru et Sasuke savaient que leur ami redoutait cette rentrée, même s'il ne disait rien.  
Pour lui, cela voulait dire un nouvel établissement, de nouvelles têtes, de nouvelles insultes et altercations… il avait peur, malgré son sourire de façade, sa main tremblait et il bougeait nerveusement la jambe pour essayer de se calmer.  
Sasuke soupira, se demandant pourquoi il aidait ce mec, avant de prendre la parole.

- Ils vont encore tous nous prendre la tête, va falloir les calmer.

Shikamaru lui sourit d'un air complice et ajouta :

- Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke, on sait qu'au bout de deux minutes tous les hétéros du bahut voudront te faire la peau !  
-Tss… ça nous empêchera de rouiller répondit ce dernier.

Chôji se détendit en comprenant parfaitement le message de ses amis : ils feraient en sorte que, comme dans leur collège, on sache qu'il valait mieux le laisser en paix au risque d'y perdre des plumes

- Faut bien que je garde la ligne. Sourit-il en ajoutant.

Et c'est avec le sourire qu'il entama un débat avec Shino sur les jeux vidéos, l'un affirmant que le meilleur des FF était le VII et l'autre défendant le VIII, pendant que Sasuke se plongeait dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur les murs gris et sales du souterrain, et que Shika dormait.

**XxxxX**

Un peu plus loin, Gaara avait servi le petit déjeuner et attendait fébrilement avec Deidara que Neji et Naruto descendent.  
Quelle tenue avait-il encore imaginé pour cette rentrée ?  
Gaara se décida à briser le silence que seuls leurs soupirs excédés troublaient depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.  
Il lui lança un magazine que Dei attrapa au vol surpris.

- Félicitations !  
- De quoi ?

Dei ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gaara venait de lui balancer le dernier numéro de « GQ ».

- Lis la couverture ! Précisa ce dernier.  
- Les 50 hommes les plus puissants du pays...

Dei sembla un instant perdu… avant de se figer d'effroi.  
Il tourna frénétiquement les pages avant de tomber sur l'article qu'il cherchait, mais il n'eut même pas besoin de le lire, Gaara lui cita l'extrait qui l'intéressait.

- _« A seulement 20 ans, Deidara Namikaze s'est hissé sans aucune difficulté au rang de numéro un. Tout réussi à l'homme le plus puissant du pays… »_. Niveau discrétion, tu assures, Dei !

Deidara balança rageusement le magazine.

- Les enfoirés ! C'est vraiment des fouilles merdes ! Ils parlent de Naru ?  
- Non, enfin pas encore, mais ils pensent te réserver un numéro spécial donc…  
- Mais putain, comment tu peux rester si calme ?  
- Dei, c'est le prochain numéro, il sort dans deux semaines…  
- Tu veux dire que…  
- Que je fais bien mon job, oui ! Tu as le temps de prendre les mesures nécessaires.  
- Mais tu penses que ça va devenir plus dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Dei, il faut resserrer les rangs, même si c'est plus contraignant pour Naru, il faut penser à sa sécurité avant tout.  
- Détruis-moi ce torchon.

Neji dévala les escaliers, tout sourire, et les deux autres oublièrent rapidement le magazine devant cet air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Naru est superbe !  
- Je te préviens, je m'y oppose ! déclara Dei.  
- Mais vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Se défendit Neji.  
- Pas la peine… renchérit Gaara.  
- Ah bon ? Eh bien je vais dire à Naru de mettre un manteau, parce que vous ne voulez pas le voir…  
- Reste ici ! s'écria Gaara. On peut…enfin, tu n'as pas fais tout ça pour rien, on peut juste jeter un œil avant qu'il ne se change…  
- Histoire de prendre une ou deux photos... continua Dei.  
- Sincèrement, vous allez être surpris, j'ai vraiment été très soft ! Je dirais même qu'à côté des styles arborés dans cette ville Naru est ringard ! Mais il est devenu tellement sexy que j'ai choisi un style basique, pas de quoi vous affoler

Dei et Gaara ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient faire confiance à Neji, ni s'ils devaient être déçus ou soulagés que ce dernier soit resté léger.  
Ils prirent tout deux une grande inspiration alors que Naru dévalait les escaliers.  
Neji avait choisit cette tenue, et pourtant la revoir sur Naruto lui fit autant d'effet que vingt minutes plus tôt quant à Gaara et Dei, ils avaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, et des fantasmes plus inavouables les uns que les autres se bousculaient dans leurs têtes.

Heureusement que Neji était resté basique.

Naru portait un gilet sans manche, en cuir noir, ultra moulant dont la fermeture éclair était presque à moitié ouverte, une cravate en soie noire fermée négligemment et desserrée, un jean noir aux nombreuses chaines, taille basse moulant ses fesses et laissant apparaître le bas de ses reins, une chemise blanche cintrée en guise de veste et une paire de converses noires aux lacets blancs.  
Ses yeux bleus étaient mis en valeur par du khôl noir, et ses cheveux blonds en bataille accentuaient son côté sauvage.

Gaara, Dei et Neji ne devaient pas avoir la même définition d'une tenue basique.

Inquiet du silence de son ainé et de ses deux amis, Naru leur demanda d'une petite voix si ce n'était pas trop pour lui.  
Reprenant leurs esprits, ils se dépêchèrent de rassurer le petit blond qui, malgré son physique exceptionnel, était un grand complexé, ayant une image négative de lui et sans arrêt en proie au doute.

- Tu es… bandant.

C'était sorti tout seul.  
Gaara l'avait pensé à haute voix, faisant rougir Naru et enrageant Deidara.

- Surveille tes propos, pervers ! Quand à toi Neji je t'interdis d'habiller et de déshabiller mon petit frère comme une poupée pour assouvir tes fantasmes tordus !  
- Comme une poupée… cela ressemble à un fantasme très personnel Dei, le taquina Neji, hilare.

Il adorait provoquer Gaara et Deidara, les voir rougir et tenter de garder un air neutre devant un Naru toujours plus sexy.  
Il adorait jouer les stylistes et ne cherchait surtout pas à en savoir plus sur ce qui le poussait à faire ça, préférant se dire qu'il voulait seulement forcer Gaara à assumer ses sentiments.  
Il n'était pas prêt à s'attarder sur ce sujet.  
Naru, gêné par tous ces regards posés sur lui, essaya de détourner l'attention.

- Le petit déjeuner doit être froid  
- Oublie le petit déjeuner…

Gaara avait apparemment d'autres envies, et c'est avec un sourire carnassier qu'il prit la main du pauvre Naru, prêt à l'entrainer dans sa chambre.  
Mais c'était sans compter sur Dei.

- Non ! Tu ne vas pas profiter de mon frère sous mon toit !  
- Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que…  
- Je ne veux rien savoir, Gaara !

Ce dernier, se rapprochant de Naru en le prenant par la taille, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Naru chéri, explique à ton frère…

Il effleura ses lèvres, y déposant un léger baiser.

- … que nous sommes entre adultes consentants…

Il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille.

- Et que tu en as envie aussi… n'est-ce pas, Naru ?

Naru était en effet loin d'être indifférent aux caresses de Gaara, qui connaissait tous ses points faibles, et il aurait sans aucun doute sauté sur ce dernier pour lui arracher un baiser enflammé si Dei, bouillonnant de rage, n'avait pas envoyé le pauvre garçon à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui criant d'aller se rafraîchir les idées.  
Naru, gêné de s'être laissé aller, regarda sa montre pour se donner une contenance.

- On est à la bourre !  
- Tu sais bien qu'on arrive toujours pile au dernier moment pour éviter le bain de foule, le rassura Neji.  
- Le discours de Tsunade commence dans dix minutes ! Insista Naruto.  
- Pardon ? S'écria Dei.  
- Elle va nous tuer ! Paniqua Gaara.

Et c'est dans une ambiance survoltée, en essayant en vain de convaincre Naru de prendre un manteau et s'efforçant de ne rien oublier qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'une des luxueuses et surtout rapides voitures de Deidara...

* * *

**Musique : « Here without you » 3 Doors Down**


	3. Chapter 3 Harem retrouvailles

**Titre**: **Harem**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Surnatural**/**Léger Angst**/**Un peu de _Hurt/Comfort_**/**Trace d'humour voir de gros délire.

**Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, pour le reste je préfère garder le mystère!

**Raiting:** Entre M et Ma..

**Warning:** Sans tout dévoiler je dirais que la sexualité abordée dans cette fiction et l'ambiguïté de certaines relations pourraient déplaire. Mais vous le saurez assez vite si quelque chose vous déplait sans avoir de "choc".

**Résumé:** _"Je n'aurai jamais cru que te revoir puisse m'être égal à ce point, Sasuke..."_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Harem retrouvailles

La foule.  
Sasuke détestait la foule.  
Il évitait les concerts, les fêtes, les boites de nuits et toute autre forme de rassemblement.  
Il fuyait la foule.  
Cette masse d'élèves bruyants et heureux de se retrouver lui hérissait le poil.  
Il détestait la rentrée.  
Il n'aimait pas les cours en général, mais la rentrée était toujours synonyme pour lui d'épreuve de force.  
Il devait faire face aux nouveaux élèves désireux de l'affronter, pensant ainsi pouvoir régner sur l'établissement, aux groupies et autres hystériques plus fidèles qu'un chien et plus collantes qu'un chewing-gum, aux professeurs assommants et incompétents et à l'immuable et éternel discours du proviseur.

Mais le plus douloureux était l'absence de son meilleur ami.  
Chaque jour, il ressentait le manque, cruel, insidieux, corrosif, mais lors de moments comme Noël, la rentrée ou son anniversaire, le vide se faisait plus violent et saisissant encore, comme un vent glacial qui semblait pénétrer chaque partie de son être.

Arrivé à hauteur de cette foule tant redoutée, il espérait, comme à chaque fois, passer inaperçu et se frayer un chemin jusqu'au coin le plus isolé, mais les rumeurs et les regards insistants avaient déjà commencé.

Etait-il paranoïaque ?

Un bref coup d'œil à ses amis, aussi agacés que lui, confirma qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça.  
Il connaissait leurs murmures par cœur, il n'avait même plus besoin de les entendre.  
Les compliments, les comparaisons, les questions, les suppositions, les fantasmes, les rires, les moqueries…  
Toujours les mêmes, qu'importe l'endroit.

- C'est étrange, s'étonna Shika. Ils ne sont pas spécialement collants, ni envahissants.

Sasuke soupira.  
S'étonner que les gens ne vous sautent pas dessus pouvait paraitre tellement prétentieux !  
Pourtant, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était qu'on les oublie, que l'on arrête de fantasmer sur leurs vies, de les utiliser pour exister par procuration, de les haïr ou les envier pour leurs richesses, leur physique ou leur statut social.  
Ils seraient tellement déçus de savoir à quel point leurs vies sont ennuyantes, vides et monotones, tellement désappointés d'apprendre que lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, n'était en réalité qu'un enfoiré d'égoïste qui a trahi et abandonné son unique et meilleur ami.  
En y regardant de plus près, ils pourraient tous aisément s'en rendre compte, mais voir la réalité en face détruirait l'idéal rassurant que lui et ses amis représentaient.  
Personne ne désirait gratter le verni.

Toutes ces filles qui disaient l'aimer et ces personnes qui le détestaient sans rien connaitre de lui n'avaient aucune envie de voir au-delà de ces foutues apparences, et Sasuke ne leur en voulait même pas.  
Pour lui, il s'agissait juste d'une désillusion de plus.  
La voix de Chôji sortit Sasuke de ses réflexions.

- On aurait peut-être dû attendre les filles…  
-Hn.

Personne ne chercha à interpréter la réponse de Sasuke, les jeunes hommes se contentèrent de s'installer dans un coin plutôt isolé de l'immense cour du lycée.

- Ino et Sakura vont encore gueuler… insista Chôji.  
- Pour changer… siffla Shino.  
- Profitons plutôt du calme avant la tempête…  
- Sûr que Temari ne va pas te lâcher Shika !

Chôji, amusé par sa propre réplique, et aussi la tête de son ami, rit de bon cœur sous le regard amusé de Shino.  
Shikamaru quand à lui oscillait entre gêne et contrariété alors que, fidèle à lui-même, Sasuke était perdu dans ses sombres pensées.  
Un cri strident les ramena tous à la dure réalité.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, suivie de deux jolies blondes, faisait de grands signes en appelant Sasuke, dont la mine s'assombrit encore.

- Une arrivée discrète et tout en finesse, comme d'habitude… soupira Shika.

En effet, les jeunes femmes ne passaient pas inaperçues, elles étaient belles, sûres d'elles et totalement extraverties. Nullement gênées et plutôt habituées à attirer les regards, elles ne remarquèrent même pas les coups d'œil surpris et amusés des autres élèves, se concentrant totalement sur leur cible.

La rose prit la parole :

- Sasuke, tu aurais pu m'attendre !

Ce dernier se contenta d'un grognement, ce qui suffit à donner le sourire à la jeune femme qui tenta de s'accrocher à son bras. Il la repoussa doucement, mais fermement.  
Il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement dont elle faisait preuve.  
Sakura était une jolie fille, des yeux émeraude, des traits délicats et extrêmement féminins, un teint de pêche et un sourire ravissant faisant d'elle l'une des filles les plus populaires et courtisées de leur collège.  
Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à essayer de le séduire ?  
Sasuke n'était pas attiré par les filles, et même s'il l'avait été, Sakura n'aurait pu être autre chose qu'une histoire d'un soir.  
En effet, la jeune femme était incroyablement capricieuse, exigeante et irritable, et accordait une grande importance aux apparences.  
Elle était toujours habillée comme une gravure de mode, se déplaçait en se déhanchant comme sur un podium et pouvait faire preuve d'une grande cruauté et d'un égoïsme sans commune mesure.  
Même si Sakura avait été un homme, elle n'aurait eu rien de plus qu'une nuit torride et beaucoup de mépris.  
Une fois de plus, ses pensées le menèrent au seul être qui comptait pour lui.

Naruto.

Sakura ne vit rien de la douleur de son aimé, et pour oublier l'humiliation du énième rejet de ce dernier, tenta de se concentrer sur l'une des jeunes filles blondes, qui enrageait devant les propos machistes de Shikamaru.  
La tornade blonde s'appelait Temari et se définissait comme une féministe engagée, elle était de nature explosive, parlait fort et accompagnait souvent ses phrases de nombreux jurons.  
A l'inverse de Sakura, les vêtements fashion et les démarches chaloupées ne l'intéressaient pas du tout.  
Quatre couettes blondes dans une chevelure frisée, des vêtements toujours très originaux, jamais de maquillage a part un trait de noir pour mettre en valeur ses yeux noisettes, une confiance à toute épreuve et deux ans de plus que ses amis faisaient de Temari la grande sœur idéale pour notre groupe d'adolescents.

La foule se dirigea vers un grand bâtiment en verre teinté, la bande en déduit qu'il était enfin l'heure du discours de bienvenue du proviseur et firent de même.  
Le bâtiment était impressionnant.  
Du parquet sombre et sobre, une immense estrade semblable à une scène de théâtre, des tableaux, des coupes, des médailles et des coupures de journaux retraçant l'histoire du lycée les murs, mais surtout les immenses baies vitrés qui donnaient une vue incroyable sur la cour.  
Les filles et Chôji étaient emballés, comme des enfants le jour de Noël.

Sakura s'exclama que bientôt Sasuke figurerait sur les murs de l'établissement, Temari que cet établissement de renommé mondiale était dirigé par une femme, leur amie elle, vantait la qualité des professeurs et la diversité des cours, quand à Chôji il était agréablement surpris de ne pas susciter autant d'attention que dans leur collège, sentiment partagé en silence par Shika et Sasuke.  
Malgré le nombre important d'élèves, le silence se fit rapidement, une femme blonde à la poitrine généreuse et à l'air strict s'avança sur l'estrade en direction du micro placé là pour l'occasion.

Elle prit la parole avec conviction.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs bonjour. Je m'appelle Senju Tsunade et je suis le proviseur de l'établissement Hokage qui, comme vous le savez certainement, va de la sixième à la terminale et compte des classes préparatoires aux grandes écoles ainsi que plusieurs pôles de recherche et de créations dans des domaines comme les Sciences, les Arts, l'Histoire et bien d'autres. Pour plus d'informations, je vous invite à lire nos brochures ou consulter notre site internet.

Son regard pénétrant fait le tour de la salle, avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

- Nous encourageons nos élèves au dépassement de soi, à l'indépendance, l'esprit d'initiative et la curiosité mais aussi à l'écoute, au respect et à la discipline. L'établissement est connu pour son ambiance décontracté et les moyens mis à la disposition de ses élèves aussi bien dans le domaine scolaire que celui des loisirs. Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous vous devez de représenter au mieux l'image de marque de l'établissement aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de celui-ci, et que par conséquent vous devrez veiller constamment à respecter les valeurs enseignées qui sont l'ouverture d'esprit, la tolérance, le désir d'apprendre et de comprendre, la culture, sans oublier la camaraderie et l'entraide, le sens de l'humour, l'amitié et l'amour. Vous êtes en âge de faire des bêtises que vous pourrez appeler erreurs ou expériences de jeunesse, de profiter de la vie, et faire la fête, ce que nous considérons comme une partie intégrale de votre apprentissage. Nous ne sommes pas un établissement comme un autre, vous aurez l'occasion de vous en rendre compte. Notre niveau d'excellence est basé sur la confiance et le partage et nous considérons que l'épanouissement personnel se place au dessus des notes aux examens. Cependant, tout manquement au règlement sera sévèrement puni et pourra mener à une exclusion définitive.

Un second coup d'œil parcourt l'assemblée.

- J'ai toujours détesté les discours, je laisse donc le soin aux anciens de guider les nouveaux et au corps enseignant la suite des événements. Je vous prie de vous diriger vers les classes qui vous ont été attribuées. Bonne journée et bienvenue.

Les élèves applaudirent chaudement, encore surpris pour les nouveaux par les propos de Tsunade et la façon bien particulière de l'établissement d'envisager l'enseignement.

Seuls Shika et Sasuke semblaient perplexe, légèrement en retrait de leur petit groupe, ils partagèrent leurs sentiments.

- Je vois que tu trouves ça aussi étrange que moi, Sasuke.  
- Un établissement si élitiste qui nous parle d'amour, d'humour et d'erreurs de jeunesse… hn.  
- Nous verrons bien en temps voulu…  
- Tant qu'on me fiche la paix… conclut Sasuke avant que le reste du groupe ne leur fasse signe d'accélérer, ce qu'ils firent sans grand enthousiasme.

Au premier étage du parking souterrain, Naru et ses « hommes » sortaient précipitamment de voiture, dans une ambiance toujours aussi survoltée.

- Ça ne sert plus à rien de courir, on l'a raté son discours !  
- Gaa à raison, approuva Neji. Ils doivent déjà attendre sagement devant les salles de cours.  
- Elle va encore me prendre la tête ! se plaignit Dei.  
- Il suffira de lui expliquer qu'on a eu une urgence ! répondit Gaara.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que lui expliquer que Dei est allé à l'autre bout de la ville pour acheter des brioches alors que nous étions à la bourre calme la situation… Rétorqua Neji.  
- Dis comme ça, non ! Mais si on lui explique que Naru avait faim… commença Gaa.  
- Et que ce sont ses viennoiseries préférées… continua Neji.  
- Vu qu'elle sait à quel point Dei est irrationnel lorsqu'il s'agit de son petit frère… reprit Gaa.  
- Et qu'elle est elle-même en adoration devant Naru… ajouta Neji.  
- Ça devrait le faire ! conclut Gaa.  
- Dites, les deux grands stratèges, quand vous aurez fini vos pronostics, on pourrait peut-être bouger ! Naru a fini de manger.

Dei essuya avec tendresse une miette sur la lèvre inférieure de son petit frère, alors que ce dernier sortait de la voiture.  
Il ne regrettait pas le détour, malgré leur retard.

En effet, cela pouvait paraître dingue, tant de kilomètres pour une brioche, mais il était toujours aussi insensé lorsqu'il s'agissait de son cadet. Il avait déjà fait bien plus fou et ne comptait pas s'arrêter de sitôt, c'était une façon de plus de prouver à Naruto qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui.  
Il avait vécu trop longtemps dans l'austérité et préférait de loin l'extravagance et la folie.

- Ça va aller, Naru ? S'inquiéta Gaara.  
- Oui ! Ne vous en faites pas autant pour ce mec, il ne peut pas me faire de mal, il a déjà fait le pire…  
- On devrait juste l'envoyer se faire voir dans un autre lycée ! S'énerva Gaara alors que le groupe venait d'entrer dans l'ascenseur du parking.  
- Tu ne devrais pas avoir à supporter sa présence, ajouta Neji.  
- Naru il suffirait juste que…

Dei fut interrompu par son petit frère.

- Non ! Je ne veux plus être quelqu'un qui fuit ses problèmes au lieu de les regarder en face, ou qui s'écrase devant l'ennemi au lieu de se battre, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de jouer les lâches comme lui en fuyant ou en usant de l'influence de ma famille pour l'éloigner d'un lycée où il a sa place.  
- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on voulait dire Naru.  
- Je sais Dei, et je vous remercie de vous inquiéter autant, mais il est temps. Si j'avais eu le choix, je ne l'aurais jamais revu, mais puisqu'il est ici, je vais le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui montrer ce qu'il a fait de moi. Nous allons partir du principe que lui et moi nous ne nous connaissons pas, et nous allons simplement nous comporter avec lui comme avec n'importe quel mec de ce lycée. Et puis, si je m'écroule, vous me rattraperez, non ?  
- Évidemment ! rétorqua Gaara, rassuré par le sourire du blond.

Neji se contenta de lui serrer la main un bref instant avant que Dei ne l'entraîne à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur en le serrant contre lui.

- C'est ici qu'on se sépare, petit frère.  
- J'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas tarder à te croiser dans les couloirs ! lui répondit ce dernier avec un air malicieux.  
- Faut bien que je surveille ces deux là !  
- T'en fais pas Dei, je gère, rétorqua Gaara en passant une main autour de la taille de Naru.  
- On gère, corrigea Neji en plaçant sa main au dessus de celle de Gaara vers les épaules du blond.

Deidara soupira.  
Ces deux là le rendaient dingue, mais il ne confierait son frère à personne d'autre.  
Il se décida donc à les laisser rejoindre leur classe, mais ne put s'empêcher de rappeler à son frère l'une des règles de base de leur code.

- Naru, n'oublies pas que…  
- … Il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à se faire remarquer, car c'est en cherchant à être invisible que j'attirerais le plus d'attention et de questions. Je sais, ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis un ado totalement normal, insouciant, un brin insolent et sans aucun secret, qui n'hésite pas à faire le show ! Finit-il dans un soupir las.  
- Je suis fatiguant avec ça, je sais, mais je m'inquiète.

Dei se sentait stupide.  
Il était impossible pour son frère de se fondre dans la masse et de ne pas attirer l'attention même si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus, et devoir lui demander le contraire le peinait énormément mais il n'avait pas le choix.  
Lorsque l'on montre tout, les gens pensent que l'on n'a rien à cacher. Personne n'enquête sur les exubérants et les stars du lycée alors que le mystère attire les regards. Cette technique leur avait jusque là parfaitement réussit et ils se devaient de respecter le code.

Il serra son frère contre lui, l'arrachant aux mains de Gaara et Neji pour se donner du courage et lui en transmettre. Naru passa aussitôt ses mains autour de la taille de son grand frère, se colla contre son torse et lui murmura un « je t'aime » tendre alors que son aîné respirait son parfum.

- Moi, encore plus.  
- Impossible, répliqua Naru en se détachant de Dei.

Ils se sourirent d'un air complice et se séparèrent à regret, Naru accompagné de Gaara et Neji prit le couloir de droite en direction des salles de cours et Deidara celui de gauche, vers les ascenseurs.

Rapidement les trois messieurs arrivèrent à hauteur d'un petit groupe de jeunes.  
Ils s'embrassèrent chaleureusement, heureux de se retrouver.

- Enfin ! Vous savez que Tsunade a remarqué votre absence ? déclara un jeune homme brun qui semblait surexcité.  
- Pourtant, il a tout fait pour vous couvrir ! N'est ce pas Kiba ? Se moqua une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris clairs.  
- Je continue d'affirmer que mon excuse était tout à fait valable ! S'insurgea Kiba.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore été chercher ? Soupira Neji.  
- Oh, un truc basique. Une histoire de force obscure venue d'un monde parallèle… répondit une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain, relevés en deux macarons.

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

- Oh ça va ! Et puis d'ailleurs, vous étiez où ? Vous avez encore mit deux heures à habiller Naru et Gaara a fini par lui sauter dessus ? demanda Kiba.  
- Exactement ! Mais avant, il a dû se battre en duel avec Dei pour gagner le droit de prendre Naru sur la table de la cuisine, et au final on a décidé de se faire un plan à quatre… plaisanta Neji alors que Kiba le regardait, les yeux exorbité et la langue pendante.  
- Et c'est à cet instant là que les forces du mal ont débarqué, conclut Gaara en ricanant devant la tête du brun qui saisissait à peine qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.  
- Votre humour craint les mecs ! rétorqua-t-il, vexé.  
- Je vois que ta promesse de battre le record de l'année dernière n'était pas une plaisanterie, Neji, remarqua un jeune homme en touchant la cravate desserrée de Naruto.  
- Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais opté pour un look comme le tien, Lee… soupira Naru, un peu gêné.  
- J'ai eu un bon professeur, admit Lee en souriant à Naruto d'un air complice.  
- Bon, vous êtes prêts pour la première photo de la rentrée ? demanda la jeune femme brune aux yeux gris.  
- Quand tu veux, Hinata ! répondit Kiba avec un sourire niais.

Il y eut un instant d'agitation pour la mise en place, ce qui permit à Naruto d'observer une fois de plus chacun des membres de sa famille.  
C'était une chose dont il ne se lassait jamais.  
Et aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude, il avait besoin de se rappeler qu'ils étaient là.

Hinata n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'enfant complexée et introvertie qu'il avait connu. Elle était à présent sûre d'elle, bien dans sa peau et épanouie.  
Ses long cheveux lisses et noirs tombaient négligemment sur ses frêles épaules dénudées avec élégance, sa peau claire mettait en valeur sa bouche rosée et délicate, quand au gris presque irréel de ses yeux, semblable à ceux de son cousin Neji, il apportait une dernière touche de raffinement et de charme à la jeune fille.  
Naruto adorait le tempérament calme et apaisant d'Hinata, dont il était très proche, mais il adorait aussi lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, surprenant tout le monde par sa force et sa détermination.  
Près d'elle se tenait Kiba, l'un des hommes les plus gentils que le blond connaisse.  
Toujours prêt à rendre service, sensible aux problèmes des autres et presque aussi cinglé que lui. Les aventures les plus hilarantes et incongrues c'est avec lui que Naruto les avaient vécues, ensemble ils pouvaient passer des heures à rire sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi.  
Deux enfants blagueurs et insouciants, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.  
Kiba avait aussi tendance à s'enflammer très souvent pour une fille, et à chaque fois il ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour séduire sa belle.  
Hélas pour lui, les filles le fuyaient.  
Il était pourtant très séduisant, avec ses cheveux brun clair artistiquement décoiffés, son regard malicieux, ses deux traits rouges tatoués sur chaque joue et son corps d'athlète, mais son caractère exubérants et ses blagues puériles empêchaient la plupart des gens, dont la gent féminine, d'aller voir plus loin.  
Ce qui était regrettable pour eux.  
Lee aussi avait bien changé, plus de « gros sourcils » depuis qu'il avait comprit que des sourcils plus fins mettraient en valeurs son beau visage et son regard profond.  
Son style vestimentaire avait lui aussi beaucoup évolué, la tenue d'aujourd'hui le confirmait.  
Un baggy bleu foncé laissant apparaitre le haut de son boxer vert pomme, assorti à son tee-shirt et son casque de musique qui ne le quittait jamais.  
Il portait aussi un long sweat à capuche vert bouteille et des baskets de marque de la même couleur.  
Depuis qu'il avait découvert la musique, notamment le rap, il s'était métamorphosé en ce que l'on pouvait appeler un mec « cool ».  
Naruto adorait rapper avec lui, ou remixer des morceaux jusqu'à pas d'heure.  
Une réelle complicité et une passion commune de la musique les liait, avec un quelque chose en plus qui ne s'explique pas.

Évidemment il y avait Tenten, la « maman » de Naruto.  
D'une force et d'une intelligence redoutable, et aux qualités humaines incroyable, elle faisait l'unanimité au sein de l'établissement.  
Toujours prête à se battre contre le sexisme mais aussi tout autre discrimination, sans pour autant faire trop de bruit voir de scandale, capable d'un sang froid et d'une volonté remarquables, c'est aussi un véritable rayon de soleil et une étonnante artiste à la sensibilité prononcé et au sens de l'humour et de la répartie aiguisé.  
Jamais à court d'idée pour embellir le quotidien, résoudre aussi bien les petits soucis que les gros dangers et d'une douceur infinie, elle apporte énormément de tendresse à ses amis, notamment à Naruto qu'elle maternait comme une maman poule.  
C'est ce mélange de force et de douceur, de passion et de tendresse, qui avait séduit notre blond, et il était fou de joie de voir qu'aujourd'hui sa « maman » était enfin heureuse.  
Pour le plus grand malheur des messieurs de l'établissement, Tenten était en couple depuis la fin de l'été et la nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour des élèves, déprimants par la même occasion ses soupirants.  
Ses yeux pétillants, sa joie de vivre et surtout ses légendaires macarons bruns avaient fait des ravages.

- Bon alors, on la prend cette photo ? Kiba tu as fini de te faire beau ? S'impatienta Tenten, qui avait prit l'habitude de prendre de très nombreux clichés du groupe.

Tout le monde prit la pose le sourire aux lèvres, mais bien vite, Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de bousculer Kiba et les clichés suivants furent beaucoup moins sérieux, mais aussi chaleureux.  
Au bout de cinq minutes de séance photos plus ou moins chaotique, le groupe se dirigea vers leur salle de classe, jugeant que la plupart des élèves devaient être déjà installés.  
Le groupe enfin au complet arriva vers les couloirs où attendaient encore des groupes d'élèves qui ne purent s'empêcher d'observer la petite bande.  
S'ils s'intéressaient tant à eux, c'était certes pour leur statut, leur beauté et leur intelligence, mais surtout parce qu'ils formaient un mélange improbable.

Avant l'arrivée du blond, ils étaient tous des solitaires, marginaux, fuyant les autres et semblant cacher de lourds et douloureux secrets, et personne n'aurait eu l'idée de les réunir dans la même pièce.  
Gaara était une terreur, il effrayait les autres élèves depuis le collège, et fuyait toute forme de compagnie, comme un animal sauvage, solitaire et extrêmement dangereux, et aujourd'hui encore il en était ainsi.  
Pourtant, depuis des années, il restait aux côtés du blond pour qui il avait tous les égards et une tendresse évidente. Il s'était même fait tatouer le kanji amour sur le coté droit du front, ce qui faisait ressortir son côté sauvage mais détonnait totalement avec sa personnalité, ou du moins celle que l'on lui attribuait.  
Ses yeux bleus en amandes toujours soulignés de noir semblaient vous transpercer et voir au plus profond de vous, et ses cheveux d'un rouge que certain comparaient au sang alimentaient les rumeurs les plus folles et les plus atroces.

Les deux cousins, Hinata et Neji, avaient aussi toujours été des solitaires.  
Ils déjeunaient certes ensembles et le jeune homme veillait sur sa cousine mais de loin, chacun dans son coin, ne se mêlant à personne.  
Hinata avait totalement changé physiquement, un peu comme le vilain petit canard transformé en cygne, et celle qui faisait tout pour être invisible assumait aujourd'hui sans complexe ses idées et ses actions. Elle était un peu comme une princesse chérie et admirée, personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle faisait auprès de personnes comme Gaara.  
Neji avait toujours été méprisant, égoïste, froid et indifférent, et n'ouvrait la bouche que lorsque les cours l'y obligeaient, mais à présent, il parlait, souriait même parfois et redoublait d'attention lui aussi pour le blond. Ce changement d'attitude dirigé uniquement vers Naruto et les membres du désormais célèbre groupe n'avait fait qu'augmenter le nombre de ses prétendantes.  
Car si sa cousine avait l'air d'une princesse, il avait tout du prince idéal. De longs cheveux noirs et lisses, une carrure de sportif, des yeux gris très clairs, un charisme captivant ainsi qu'une incroyable prestance.

Tenten avait toujours été belle et forte, mais elle était agressive, sur la défensive, solitaire, un peu comme un animal blessé que l'on aimerait soigner mais qui montre les crocs.  
A présent elle avait gagné en assurance, en ajoutant de la douceur et de la tendresse à sa force et son tempérament de feu ce qui lui valait chaque année d'être élue présidente du conseil des élèves.

Que pouvait-elle bien faire avec quelqu'un comme Gaara, ou même Neji et Hinata ?

Sans oublier Lee, qui était passé du ringard dont on pouvait se moquer sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche à l'un des mecs les plus cool du lycée, admiré par les filles et cité comme référence.

Et Kiba ?  
Le niais que l'on fuyait, le mec trop gentil dont on abusait et qu'on n'utilisait sans remord était maintenant capable de vous dire « non » droit dans les yeux, de vous ignorer royalement et l'on n'imaginait même plus une soirée sans lui pour mettre l'ambiance.

Ils n'avaient rien de commun.  
Rien, si ce n'est lui.  
Depuis que le blond était arrivé dans leurs vies, ils avaient tous changé, beaucoup trop changé. Pourtant, ils étaient resté étrangement les mêmes.

Personne ne comprenait, voilà pourquoi le groupe fascinait.  
Une bande de loups, de brebis galeuses, de sauvages, de rejetés…  
Voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Un groupe célèbre que l'on admirait, jalousait et craignait.  
On admirait leur beauté, leur intelligence, leur gentillesse, leur courage et leur amitié.  
On jalousait ce que l'on admirait, ainsi que leur argent, statut et pouvoir.  
On craignait absolument tout car il était évident qu'ils partageaient quelque chose de particulier et de dangereux, que ces êtres que tout semblait séparer et que rien ne présageait en apparence à se rencontrer étaient destinés depuis longtemps à former un tout que les autres ne pourraient qu'effleurer.

- Ça sent l'émeute… s'inquiéta Lee.  
- Je suis désolé Naru…

Neji se senti une fois de plus coupable de s'amuser à habiller le blond de manière provocante, tout en connaissant pertinemment ses soucis avec la foule.

- Ne t'en fais pas Neji, tu n'y es pour rien, et puis la plupart d'entre eux sont des anciens et vu la peur que vous leur avez foutu l'année dernière il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. De toute façon, je suis ici depuis assez longtemps maintenant, ils doivent bien s'être lassés, sans oublier qu'il vaut mieux « attirer l'attention ».

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'être envahi par une vague de tristesse, il devrait avoir l'habitude mais jamais il ne s'y ferait.  
Être différent était déjà bien assez dur à porter, alors devoir en plus provoquer des émeutes comme dans une comédie ou un anime était vraiment la goutte d'eau…

Depuis l'enfance, il provoquait ce genre de réactions, des mouvements de foules, des cris parfois comme s'il était une star planétaire ou un héros.

Était-ce une sorte de malédiction ? Devait-il croire en une sorte de destin dramatique, voir tragique ?  
Comment pouvait-il croire que les gens le harcelaient pour sa « beauté », lui qui se dégoûtait tellement ?

Lui qui tous les jours n'osait affronter son reflet dans le miroir, qui cherchait toujours à s'enfoncer jusque dans les entrailles de la débauche et la laideur.  
Il était laid, si laid.

Alors pourquoi ces gens lui courraient après ?

Même ses propres parents en avaient eu assez, et l'avaient abandonné.  
Sa mère n'en pouvant plus d'être sans cesse harcelée et chahutée avait vite commencé à le regarder comme un monstre, une anomalie, et par deux fois tenté de le tuer…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Gaara, inquiet, tout le groupe s'était immobilisé et l'observait.

- Naru ça va ?  
- Oui. Oui, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.  
- De bien sombres pensées, dirait-on, ajouta Tenten en lui ébouriffants les cheveux.  
- On pourrait sécher, proposa Kiba.  
- Tss… ça c'est une idée, Einstein, grogna Hinata en le frappant sur le crâne.  
- Ou virer tous les nouveaux, continua Lee.  
- Rajoutes-en toi !

Il eu droit aussi à une tape de la part de la jeune fille. Naru explosa de rire, à nouveau prêt à affronter Sasuke.

- Oubliez ça, les gars ! On va en cours, sinon la vielle va nous tuer et Dei va prévenir l'armée, les pompiers, le Samu…  
- C'est tentant, ma foi… plaisanta Neji.  
- Alors on y va ? demanda anxieusement Gaara.  
- Oui, on y va ! répondit Naru.

Le groupe se remit en marche, veillant à bien protéger Naruto des élèves qui voudraient s'approcher.

**XxxxX**

A l'autre bout du couloir, Sasuke et ses amis attendaient leur professeur depuis un moment.

Les filles discutaient des derniers potins people, Shino essayait d'aider Chôji, extrêmement mal à l'aise au milieu de tant de nouvelles têtes, à se détendre, Shikamaru observait discrètement les réactions des autres élèves et Sasuke commençait à envisager sérieusement de sécher ce premier jour de cours.  
Il était excédé.  
Combien de temps encore allaient-ils devoir attendre que leur professeur arrive ?

Un lycée d'élite, tu parles !  
Un proviseur qui leur parle d'amour, un professeur en retard, des surveillants invisibles… cela faisait beaucoup pour une première impression !

Shikamaru le sortit une fois de plus de sa bulle.

- J'ai le sentiment qu'ils attendent quelqu'un…  
- Laisse-moi deviner, le prof peut être ?  
- Joues pas au con Sasuke, je suis sérieux.  
- Hn…  
- Je pense que s'ils sont moins envahissants, c'est parce qu'ils ont déjà leur « bête de foire ».  
- Tant mieux pour nous ! Qu'ils restent entre eux et nous foutent la paix.  
- Tu penses sérieusement que ça va être si simple ?  
- Pourquoi pas.  
- Sérieusement, tu penses que personne ici ne va nous ennuyer et causer des soucis à Chôji ? Que ça va être comme l'a dit le proviseur, « peace and love » ?

Sasuke soupira, évidemment qu'il savait que ça serait difficile.  
Il n'avait que 15 ans mais avait déjà fait les frais de la nature humaine, de sa propre nature.  
Il savait pertinemment que s'adapter et s'imposer dans ce nouvel établissement allait demander comme toujours des efforts, de la patience et beaucoup de bagarres, mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

- Et si on séchait ? Proposa t-il, mortellement sérieux.  
- Sasuke Uchiwa fuirait ?  
- Hun…  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
- Tu sais, ils nous provoquent, on se défend, ils emmerdent Chôji on les démonte, ils nous cherchent, ils nous trouvent. C'est comme ailleurs, on n'a aucune raison de changer de méthode.  
- Et si leurs « bêtes de foires » n'apprécient pas de ne plus être l'unique centre d'intérêt ? Intervint Shino qui lui aussi redoutait ce nouvel environnement.

Sasuke serra les poings de rage et mit ses écouteurs.

- Je vous l'ai dit, ils nous cherchent, ils nous trouvent.

Il ferma les yeux afin de faire abstraction du monde extérieur et mit son mp3 en marche.

I'm not supposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am

(Je ne suis pas supposé avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, mais je ne sais pas où je suis)

_**« Sasuke, tu resteras toujours avec moi ? »**_

I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands (how I feel)

(Je souhaiterais pouvoir bouger mais je suis épuisé et personne ne comprend ce que je ressens)

"_**Tu peux pleurer Sasuke, je ne le dirais à personne…"**_

I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs

(J'essaye difficilement de respirer à présent mais il n'y a pas d'air dans mes poumons)

"_**Avec toi la vie sera toujours belle, Sasuke…"**_

There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb

(Il n'y a personne ici à qui parler et la douleur à l'intérieur m'engourdit)

"_**Tu veux un bisou magique, Sasuke ?"**_

Il ne pouvait pas un seul instant penser à autre chose qu'à Naruto.  
Chacune des chansons qu'il écoutait, chaque personne ou objet sur lesquels sont regard se portait, chaque réflexion, chaque geste finissait par le mener à lui, encore et toujours.  
Il voudrait tellement pouvoir le revoir, lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il ne le méritait pas, qu'il savait qu'il avait mal agit, que c'était un connard.  
Il voulait pouvoir pleurer dans ses bras, comme avant, lorsque Naruto lui caressait lentement les cheveux pour le consoler avant de lui faire un « bisou magique ».  
Il se moquait souvent de lui, en répétant qu'ils avaient passés l'âge, mais en réalité il adorait la douceur et la tendresse des baisers de son meilleur ami. Ses lèvres, il les voulait.  
Il les avait toujours voulues.

I try to hold this under control

(J'essaye de garder ça sous contrôle)

"_**Mais toi Sasuke, tu sais que je ne mens pas…"**_

They can't help me 'Cause no one knows

(Ils ne peuvent pas m'aider car personne ne sait)

"_**Tu me dégoutes, Naruto, tu me dégoutes !"**_

Now I'm going through changes, changes

(A present je traverse des changements, changements)

"_**Sasuke regarde moi ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux !"**_

God, I feel so frustrated lately

(Mon dieu, je me sens si frustré ces derniers temps)

"_**Tu te comportes comme une putain et après tu voudrais que je te plaigne ?"**_

When I get suffocated, save me

(Lorsque je m'étouffe sauve moi)

"_**Tout le monde sait ce que tu es Naruto ! »**_

Now I'm going through changes, changes

(A present je traverse des changements, changements)

"_**Pourquoi Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu… pourquoi ?"**_

Il rêvait souvent de ce moment, de cet instant où sa vie avait basculé, il revivait la scène des millions de fois depuis ce jour.  
Mais dans ses rêves, tout se passait bien, il ne faisait pas souffrir Naruto, il le prenait dans ses bras, se foutant du reste du monde, il lui disait qu'il le croyait, qu'il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours, il l'emmenait loin, très loin.  
C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire ! Naruto n'en demandait pas tant, il voulait juste que son meilleur ami qui lui avait promit d'être toujours là, et de le protéger, le croie et tienne sa promesse.  
Il avait besoin d'amour et au lieu de ça…

I'm feeling weak and weary walking through this world alone

(Je me sens faible et fatigué, marchant seul à travers ce monde)

"_**On aurait dû se méfier, les gens comme lui ça se remarque"**_

Everything you say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone

(Tout ce que vous dites, chacun de ces mots, me taillade jusqu'à l'os)

"_**Au moins maintenant tu sais ce qu'il est Sasuke"**_

I've got something to say, but now I've got no where to turn

(J'ai quelque chose à dire, mais maintenant je n'ai plus nulle part où me tourner)

"_**Il aurait peut être essayé avec toi aussi Sasuke, les gens comme lui sont capables de tout"**_

It feels like I've been buried underneath all the weight of the world

(J'ai l'impression d'avoir été enterré sous le poids du monde)

"_**Il me donne envie de vomir…"**_

Non, c'est lui qui était dégoûtant, c'est lui que l'on devait détester et mépriser, il se haïssait à s'en donner la nausée.  
Naruto n'était qu'une victime, un innocent que l'on a brisé, et lui qui lui avait promit d'être toujours là avait participé à sa destruction.  
Pourquoi était-il resté en vie après ça ?  
Il voulait, il devait vivre avec ça, chaque jour, vivre avec la haine et le mépris de soi, avec le manque de lui, avec le vide, la souffrance, la culpabilité, les remords et les regrets.  
Et puis il ne pouvait faire taire ce petit espoir en lui, l'espoir de le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois.  
Existe-t-il pire poison que l'espoir en de telles circonstances ?

I try to hold this Under control

(J'essaye de garder ça sous contrôle)

_**« Il est parti en courant, sûrement pour essayer de le supplier »**_

They can't help me 'Cause no one knows

(Ils ne peuvent m'aider car personne ne sait)

_**« Où s'en trouver un autre ! »**_

Now I'm going through changes, changes

(A présent je traverse des changements, changements)

"_**Quelle trainée !"**_

God, I feel so frustrated lately

(Mon dieu, je me sens si frustré ces derniers temps)

_**« Tu ne trouves pas ça misérable Sasuke ?»**_

When I get suffocated, save me

(Lorsque je m'étouffe sauve moi)

"_**Il aurait pu ternir ta réputation ! »**_

Now I'm going through changes, changes

(A present je traverse des changements, changements)

_**« Tu m'étonnes que même ses parents ne veuillent plus de lui »**_

Non, il fallait qu'il lui coure après, qu'il le rattrape ! Pourquoi restait-il ici à écouter ces imbéciles ?  
Il devait lui expliquer !  
Il fallait qu'il comprenne ! Pourquoi son corps refusait de bouger ?

I'm blind and shakin'

(Je suis aveugle et troublé)

"_**Ça va Sasuke?"**_

Bound and breaking

(Attaché et brisé)

_**« Sasuke, tu saignes ! »**_

I hope I make it through all these changes

(J'espère que je réussirai à travers tous ces changements)

_**« Tu as mal Sasuke ? »**_

Oui il avait mal, très mal.  
Il n'avait jamais connu une telle douleur, un tel déchirement.  
Il avait besoin de ce sang, de ces petites gouttes qui tombaient sur le sol, il devait évacuer cette douleur intérieure.

Now I'm going through changes, changes

(A présent je traverse des changements, changements)

"_**Naruto, reviens, s'il te plait…"**_

God, I feel so frustrated lately

(Mon dieu, je me sens si frustré ces derniers temps)

"_Attends-moi…"_

When I get suffocated, save me

(Lorsque je m'étouffe sauve moi)

"_Ne me laisse pas"_

Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it

(Maintenant je tombe en morceaux, c'est ce que je ressens)

_« J'ai besoin de toi »_

Il avait pourtant fait vite, il avait couru comme un fou, manquant de se faire écraser, ne pensant même pas à appeler son frère pour qu'il l'emmène en voiture.  
Il était persuadé qu'il rattraperait Naruto en chemin, il en était sûr.  
Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé, et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit : Naruto avait appelé Deidara, évidemment…  
Il s'était rué vers une cabine téléphonique, ayant laissé son portable avec le reste de ses affaires au collège pour appeler sa mère et la faire venir d'urgence. Le temps que sa mère arrive, qu'il aille chez Naruto, il était trop tard.

Now I'm going through changes, changes

(A present je traverse des changements, changements)

"_**Ils sont parti il y a quelques minutes"**_

God, I feel so frustrated lately

(Mon dieu, je me sens si frustré ces derniers temps)

"_**Monsieur Deidara était très en colère, ils ne reviendront pas."**_

When I get suffocated, I hate this

(Lorsque je suffoque, je déteste ça)

_**« Non ! Non, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé ! Jamais ! »**_

But I'm going through changes, changes

(Mais je traverse des changements, changements)

_**« Sasuke, tu pleures… »**_

Une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Sasuke, tu pleures… chuchota Shikamaru.

Il pleurait en effet, des larmes qu'il n'avait même pas senties, il s'essuya rapidement avec la manche de sa veste, vérifiant que personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué.  
Il n'avait encore jamais pleuré en public.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre à son ami lorsque quatre adolescents arrivèrent près d'eux, bousculant tout le monde violemment et volontairement.

Deux des jeunes hommes semblaient « faire place » pour ce qui semblait être le chef et un dernier fermait la marche. Ces mecs étaient une caricature en chair et en os, des voyous comme on n'en fait plus depuis vingt ou trente ans.  
Mais qu'importe, chaque établissement comptait son quota de connards et celui-ci ne devait pas déroger à la règle. Sasuke n'avait pas l'âme d'un justicier et n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec de tels crétins, cependant ces derniers avaient apparemment envie « d'action ».

Comme pour confirmer les précédentes craintes de Shika, ils s'arrêtèrent devant Chôji avec un air moqueur.

- Alors mon gros, on s'appuie contre Mon mur ? demanda l'un des sous- fifres.

Devant une remarque si pitoyable, Sasuke ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, mais Temari trancha pour lui et bouscula le jeune homme.

- Laisse-moi te féliciter et te serrer la main ! Compliment, mon vieux ! Je n'ai jamais vu plus beau cafard que toi et je te décerne ce titre pour te récompenser de ton manque incomparable de décence et d'humanité. Bravo ! Tu mourras sans amis et seul au monde.  
- Mais t'es qui toi ?  
- Temari, et lui c'est mon pote Chôji et non « le gros » et encore moins « Ton » gros !  
- Ecoute ma belle…

Elle l'interrompit hors d'elle.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Je veux dire en dehors de sortir tout droit d'une série des années 80 et d'être un attardé de première ! On ne t'a jamais dis que tu étais possessif comme mec ? « Mon » mur, « Ma » belle… faudrait consulter !  
- Je vais…

Il s'apprêtait à bousculer Temari mais son chef l'en empêcha.

- Allons, allons ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on traite une jeune femme. Je me présente, Ken, maître de ces lieux et de leurs occupants.  
- Maitre de ces lieux ? Temari était abasourdie.  
- Ken comme le mec de Barbie ? demanda Sakura.  
- Non ! Comme Ken le survivant !  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mieux… commenta Shika.  
- Tu as un problème ? le questionna Ken.  
- Non, aucun, mais vous apparemment vous cherchez le conflit à tout prix.  
- Je viens d'arriver, je suis en Terminale S et il faut bien que je montre à tout le monde qui commande.  
- Le pire c'est qu'il est sérieux ! s'indigna Temari.  
- Ecoutes, tu peux bien aller prouver ce que tu veux à qui tu veux mais nous tu nous oublies, intervint Shika.  
- Ah ouais ? Vous ne chercherez même pas à m'arrêter ?  
- Aucune raison de faire ça… répondit Shika avec son flegme légendaire.  
- Et si je fais ça !

Il frappa violemment au visage Chôji qui entraina dans sa chute Temari, et tous deux tombèrent aux pieds de Lee qui stoppa net.

- Enfoiré !

Shino s'était jeté sur Ken, mais Lee était intervenu et essayait avec Kiba de séparer les deux groupes, ce qui n'était pas chose facile.

- On se calme deux secondes les mecs… demanda Kiba.  
- Vous êtes nouveaux ? demanda Lee.  
- Ecoute petit, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ok ? répondit Ken en remettant sa chemise en place.  
- Écoutez, vous pouvez vous foutre sur la gueule autant que vous voulez, j'en ai rien à faire, mais pas ici ni maintenant, répondit Lee, toujours aussi décontracté et détaché.  
- Et tu es qui pour nous dire où et quand on doit se battre ? S'énerva Shika.  
- Argh, je n'y crois pas ! Gaara et Neji ne vont pas nous lâcher avec ça ! Quand c'est les filles qui s'occupent de vérifier que tout va bien, évidemment, il n'y a jamais de problème !

Il se tourna vers Shikamaru et Ken avec son habituelle sourire nias.

- Ecoutez les mecs, soyez sympa, allez juste dans la cour, ou le couloir d'à côté !

Kiba avait un air suppliant et les autres le regardaient comme s'il était simple d'esprit ou très con.  
Les élèves présents se mirent à chuchoter.

- T'entends, ils arrivent…  
- On ne devrait pas rester là, ça sent la bagarre générale…  
- Mais je ne veux pas rater ça !  
- Je pari sur Lee moi, il est trop cool !  
- Neji se les fait tous d'une main !  
- Bah de toute façon le Ken il n'est pas bien effrayant !  
- Tenten va leur foutre une raclée !  
- Moi je parie que Gaara va péter un câble et faire un bain de sang comme dans son ancien quartier !

Temari tendit l'oreille à l'entente du prénom de son frère et Sasuke perdait patience face aux messes basses. Tout cela commençait à faire beaucoup !  
Le professeur en retard pour ne pas dire absent le jour de la rentrée, des gamins qui venaient les agresser, deux autres qui venaient intervenir et leur dire d'aller se battre ailleurs, et maintenant les chuchotements et tous ces regards braqué sur eux !  
Trop c'est trop, il était temps de régler ça vite fait ! Temari le prit de court une nouvelle fois, elle agressa presque la jeune fille qui avait parlé de son frère.

- Tu as bien dit Gaara ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu le connais ?  
- Oui enfin non, tout le monde le connaît.  
- Pourquoi tu parles de bain de sang ?  
- Parce qu'il est… enfin c'est sa manière de régler les choses ! Il… apparemment il a déjà tué et…  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces rumeurs à la con ! l'interrompit Temari.  
- Temari, laisses cette fille tranquille… lui demanda Shikamaru.  
- Temari ? Tu es la sœur de Gaa ? s'exclama Lee, qui venait de se tourner vers elle.  
- Oui ! Tu connais mon frère ?  
- Évidemment…

Il fût interrompu par Ken qui avait perdu patience et était bien décidé à avoir son face à face.  
N'étant plus à un cliché près, il sortit un papillon, prêt à s'en servir.

- Un bain de sang ? Intéressant… qu'il vienne votre « Ga-machin », je l'attends !

Quelques personnes paniquèrent, ce qui créa un nouveau mouvement de foule, et c'est dans un chaos quasi-total qu'une personne se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Lee.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Ah, Naru… désolé, on a merdé, s'excusa Kiba.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement voir même deux.  
Cette voix, cette intonation et ce surnom…  
Il se tourna doucement avant de tomber devant l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.  
Enfin il l'avait retrouvé.  
Tout son corps se mit à trembler, il avait chaud et froid en même temps, la tête lui tournait, il voyait trouble et pourtant il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien.

Naruto venait apparemment lui aussi de remarquer sa présence, mais il ne lut rien dans ses yeux.  
Avait-il changé au point que son meilleur ami ne le reconnaisse pas ?  
Il murmura péniblement son prénom, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras comme avant.  
Lui avait-il pardonné ?  
Évidemment qu'il ne lui sauterait pas au cou, mais c'était quand même son meilleur ami, il ne resterait pas indifférent c'est sûr.

Naruto n'avait jamais su cacher ses émotions, il avait toujours pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Mais la seule chose que dit Naruto fût :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Kiba ?

* * *

Musique : « Changes » 3 doors down


	4. Chapter 4 Harem en choc

**Titre**: **Harem**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Surnatural**/**Léger Angst**/**Un peu de _Hurt/Comfort_**/**Trace d'humour voir de gros délire.

**Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, pour le reste je préfère garder le mystère!

**Raiting:** Entre M et Ma..

**Warning:** Sans tout dévoiler je dirais que la sexualité abordée dans cette fiction et l'ambiguïté de certaines relations pourraient déplaire. Mais vous le saurez assez vite si quelque chose vous déplait sans avoir de "choc".

**Résumé:** _"Je n'aurai jamais cru que te revoir puisse m'être égal à ce point, Sasuke..."_

Note 1 : Merci à Sharrinegan pour sa correction !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Harem en choc**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kiba ? »

Sasuke avait le sentiment que l'on venait de le poignarder... Était-il réellement possible que la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde puisse vous oubliez si vite ?  
Après tant d'années de souffrance, de solitude... Tant de cauchemars, de médecins et de médicaments... Il le retrouvait enfin... Et ce dernier l'ignorait totalement.

Était-ce de la haine ? Ou bien ne l'avait-il vraiment pas reconnu ?

Ils avaient bien grandi tous les deux, et peut-être que Naruto n'avait pas prêté attention à lui... Surtout dans un tel contexte.  
Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui.  
Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans son regard! Mais, surtout, il avait peur que le blond arrive à lire ce qu'il cachait depuis tant d'années.

Ce fut la voix forte du dénommé Kiba qui le ramena à la réalité.

- C'est rien Naru ! Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste des nouveaux avec une montée de testostérone... On va régler ça avant que Gaara et Neji n'arrivent.

Une fois de plus, Temari prit la parole.

- On s'est fait agresser ! On ne fait que se défendre ! Et cessez de parler de mon petit frère comme-ci il s'agissait d'un ogre !

Naruto surprit par cette dernière remarque, regarda la furie.

- Tu es Temari ?  
- Ou… Oui répondit-elle, troublée par le jeune homme.  
- Enchanté ! Moi c'est Naruto ! Lui, Kiba... Et voici Lee.

Le blond lui offrit alors l'un de ses plus charmants sourires, ce qui ne manqua pas de ravir les personnes présentes mais aussi de déclencher les cris de ses groupies, qui avaient renoncé à rejoindre leurs classes.

- Le Prince est toujours tellement cool ! Même en cas de bagarre !  
- Il reste calme, courtois et si gentil !  
- Kyaaa ! Elle a eu un sourire du Prince ! Je suis jalouse !  
- Faut que je film la scène pour mon blog.  
- Moi aussi !

Temari et ses amis étaient abasourdis. Quel était ce lycée de dingue où un apollon grec venait saluer des gens en pleine bagarre avec un calme olympien ?  
Où les groupies se montraient encore plus hystériques et collantes qu'à un concert de rock?  
Tout ici était surréaliste...  
C'était un peu comme-ci ils avaient pénétré dans une autre dimension, une fois le portail de l'établissement franchit... Un monde différent aussi drôle qu'inquiétant.

Sasuke, lui, ne pouvait n'y bouger, ni réfléchir correctement.  
Trop de choses circulaient dans son cerveau, trop d'images, de questions et de réponses.  
Naruto le paralysait totalement...  
Lui aussi était surpris par l'attitude surnaturelle du blond et des autres élèves, mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus c'était de savoir si oui ou non Naruto l'avait reconnu.

Ken perdit son calme.  
Il était ici pour affirmer son autorité et rien ne se passait comme d'habitude !  
Ces gosses se moquaient de lui et il ne le supportait pas.  
Il agita à nouveau son arme, comme dans un mauvais film, essayant d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

- Le Prince… Hum, j'avais, jusque là, envisagé une princesse… Mais, un aussi joli petit cul pourrait très bien devenir le mien !  
- Tiens-toi éloigné de lui !

Lee avait parlé calmement, et Naruto n'avait même pas sourcillé face à la lame et aux propos du gaillard. Quand à Kiba, il ne cessait de répéter qu'il fallait régler ça avant que Gaara et Neji ne débarquent.

- Kiba, ne t'en fais pas ! Gaa et Neji discutent avec Tsunade. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour que je puisse lui échapper ! Le rassura le blond  
- Ok ! Alors c'est simple... Vous les nouveaux, vous allez régler vos comptes ailleurs. Et vous les groupies pas un mot sur l'incident, ni de vidéos sur Youtube... Oh j'adore quand je gère comme ça !

Kiba semblait totalement fier de lui, bien que personne n'ait apprécié son intervention.

- Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'un mec, et encore moins un avorton dans ton genre, va me dicter ma conduite ! Cracha Temari, folle de rage.  
- Nous ne voulons pas nous battre ! Ce sont ces abrutis qui ont violenté notre ami ! Ce n'est pas notre style ce genre de conneries ! Dis leur Naruto !

Shika avait lui aussi parfaitement reconnu le blond, même si un léger doute l'avait traversé... Doute vite dissipé par la réaction, ou plutôt l'absence de réaction, de Sasuke.

- Naru, tu le connais ? Demanda Lee  
- Ça suffit maintenant ! Ta gueule le moulin à parole ! Je vais régler mes comptes ici et maintenant ! Quant à toi Princesse, garde ta salive pour la pipe de la victoire ! Hurla Ken en regardant Naruto  
- La grande classe... Soupira Naruto imperturbable.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses groupies, toutes choquées d'imaginer que leur Prince puisse faire une gâterie à cette pathétique racaille.  
Heureux d'être à nouveau regardé, Ken ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

- Oui mes jolies, vous pouvez sortir vos téléphones ! Je vous annonce que je vais faire hurler de plaisir votre Prince !

Le ridicule ne tuait pas ! Les clichés non plus ! Et heureusement pour l'espérance de vie de Ken... Comment pouvait-on le prendre au sérieux ?  
Il avança pour se saisir du visage de Naruto, mais il fut stoppé par une tornade rouge.  
Gaara l'avait saisi, soulevé par la gorge afin de le plaquer contre le mur du couloir. Tandis que Neji et Lee avaient empêché les « hommes » de Ken d'agir.  
Tout s'était passé très vite et les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers Gaara, fou de rage, qui resserrait sa prise sur la gorge de l'étudiant qui se liquéfiait littéralement, manquant de tomber dans l'inconscience...

- Tu penses sincèrement que je laisserai une raclure comme toi le toucher ?

Ken ne pût que déglutir péniblement.  
Gaara continua.

- A qui pensais-tu t'adresser en parlant de cette manière ?

Shikamaru inquiet et horrifié interpella le roux.

- Arrêtes ! Tu va le tuer !  
- Et alors ? Répondis froidement ce dernier.  
- Gaara, arrêtes tout de suite ! Ordonna presque Temari en posant la main sur l'épaule de son frère. Ta réaction est totalement disproportionnée ! Tout ça pour de stupides et puériles allusions sexuelles !  
- Enlèves ta main ! Le visage de Gaara était déformé par la rage et les propos de sa sœur n'avaient fait qu'augmenter sa colère.

Cette dernière était restée stupéfaite par la réaction de son frère.  
A cet instant, il lui semblait qu'il pourrait, elle aussi, la plaquer contre ce mur sans le moindre remord.  
Shikamaru sentant la douleur et la peur de Temari se précipita sur le roux qui, d'un mouvement violent l'envoya valser au sol ce qui fit enfin réagir Sasuke.

- Hey…

Il fut, cependant, coupé dans son élan par Naruto qui ne voulait pas que Gaara blesse par mégarde Ken et encore moins qu'il se brouille définitivement avec sa sœur.

- Gaa…Il prit la main de son ami avec tendresse qui se tourna vers lui avec un visage détendu pour la plus grande surprise de tous.

Le roux serra la main du blond et lâcha la gorge de Ken qui s'écroula au sol.

- Je l'ai encore fait n'est ce pas ? Demanda timidement, presque gêné Gaara à Naruto qui lui sourit affectueusement en approuvant par un mouvement de la tête...  
- Je … Ce mec il a dit des choses… Je ne pouvais pas… Continua le roux par balbutiements.

La scène était hallucinante et pourtant elle donnait l'impression d'être pour les deux concernés habituelle et banale.  
Le changement radical de Gaara surprit tout le monde, mais le plus étonné, le plus blessé et le plus en colère était Sasuke, qui ne pouvait détourner ses yeux des deux mains entrelacées.

- Vous n'étiez pas censés sécuriser la zone, vous deux ? Demanda Neji, agacé, à Lee et Kiba, laissant les surveillants prendre en charge Ken et ses acolytes.  
- On l'a fait ! Mais il a fallu que ses abrutis décident de se battre !  
- Qui est-ce que tu traître d'abrutis ? Cria Sasuke.  
- Ne reporte pas la faute sur les autres ! Hurla Neji.  
- Mais… Essaya de protester Kiba.  
- Se laissez déborder par des lycéens ! Et tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance, en cas de problème ? On ne peut même pas te laisser dix minutes seul avec Naru ! Continua de hurler Neji

Il était hors de lui...  
Naruto avait énormément évolué et les rapports physiques étaient quelque chose qu'il gérait de mieux en mieux. Cependant personne ne pouvait prévoir ses réactions, surtout si un inconnu, avec des intentions clairement hostiles, le touchait.  
Que se serait-il passé si Gaara et lui n'étaient pas arrivés à temps ?  
Auraient-ils retrouvé leur blond prostré et incapable de revenir à lui ? Aurait-il eu une réaction violente ?  
La vie de ce Ken l'importait peu, mais Naruto ne se serait jamais pardonné un acte malheureux, surtout en public.  
Il devait s'en tenir au code !

Protéger Naruto le plus possible des contacts physiques dont il n'était pas à l'origine.

- Allons Neji calme toi… Je ne risquais rien du tu tout, et tu sais bien que Kiba, comme Lee, est parfaitement apte à gérer n'importe quelle situation. Personne ne m'aurait touché.  
- Euh... Excusez-moi, on aurait besoin d'une signature ici avant d'embarquer ces quatre-là. Demanda, un peu effrayé, l'un des surveillants sous le regard incrédule de Sasuke et ses amis.  
- Une signature ? Répéta Sakura  
- Pour les embarquer ? Ajouta Chôji  
- Pas de police, ou au moins de convocations du proviseur, de sanctions, de cris brefs rien de… Continua Temari  
- ...De normal ? Fini Shikamaru  
- Normal ? C'est un terme qui ne veut rien dire ici. Répondit Naruto en signant les papiers que lui tendait le surveillant.

Hinata et le reste du groupe arrivèrent en courant.

- Naru ça va ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
- Oui Hina ne t'en fais pas personne ne m'a touché !  
-Tu n'a rien, t'es sûr ?

Tenten scrutait le blond de partout pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien...

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Hinata.  
- Désolé c'est de notre faute. Répondit Sasuke sans même s'en rendre compte ce qui surprit tout le monde  
- Hein ! S'exclamèrent Sakura, Temari et leur amie.  
- Mais…

Shika, conscient de l'enjeu pour Sasuke, coupa la parole à Temari et approuva.

- Nous avons entraîné Naruto et vos amis dans une bagarre qui était la notre.  
- Pardon ! Ajouta Shino.  
- Et bien si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, un Nara et un Uchiwa s'excuseraient de quelque chose…  
- U-chi-wa... Répéta, lentement et haineusement, Neji.

Le blond dû, alors, serrer très fort la main de Gaara et celle de Neji pour être sûr qu'ils ne sautent pas à la gorge de Sasuke.  
Le reste du harem du blond ne cacha pas non plus son hostilité envers le brun.  
L'ambiance était devenue lourde et pesante en quelques secondes.

- Tu nous as reconnu Naruto ? Demanda Shika  
- Se sont des amis Naru ?  
- Non Kiba ! Se sont juste des anciens camarades de classes.

Sasuke sentit, pour la troisième fois de la matinée, son cœur transpercé par une lame froide et aiguisée._  
« Des camarades de classes »_ C'est tout ce qu'ils étaient ? Tout ce qu'il était ?

Naruto continua.

- J'étais avec Sakura aux cheveux roses, Shikamaru et Sasuke au primaire et au début de la sixième.  
- Naruto ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Tu as tellement changé ! Oh ! Tu es devenu encore plus beau ! S'exclama Sakura  
- Sakura, tu es une jeune femme splendide ! Tu dois en avoir brisé des cœurs !

Naruto lui sourit sincèrement et le regard de celle-ci s'assombrit légèrement, elle reprit plus timidement.

- Tu … Tu a l'air d'aller bien.

Le blond avança vers elle, à la surprise de tous et la prit dans ses bras.  
Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais l'effort fournit par Naruto était visible, ce qui émue encore plus Sakura, qui ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

- Ça va Sakura ! Ça va même très bien.  
- Naru… Tu… Sasuke essaya de s'approcher du blond mais immédiatement Gaara et Neji se placèrent de chaque côté de ce dernier légèrement en avant et instinctivement les autres se replièrent autour de Naruto.  
- Sasuke ! Je ne voudrais pas me montrer désobligeant, mais pourrais-tu ne pas utiliser de diminutif lorsque tu t'adresses à moi ? « Naru », c'est pour mes amis !

Sasuke n'aurait pas pu dire ce qui fut le pire... Les mots utilisés... Le ton...Ou l'incroyable sourire qui accompagnait le tout !  
Il cru un moment qu'il allait mourir, qu'il ne pourrait pas de nouveau faire repartir son cœur ni respirer correctement.  
Naruto le considérait comme un étranger... Un inconnu... Un type parmi tant d'autre !  
Cette distance entre lui et son blond ! Cette barrière infranchissable ! Cette chose invisible mais puissante qui le repoussait et le tenait à l'écart, loin de l'être qu'il aimait, lui mutilait le cœur et l'âme.

Qui étaient ces inconnus qui avaient le droit d'être dans son cercle, de le toucher, de l'appeler comme ils le voulaient ?  
Et ces deux types ! Gaara et Neji ! Quelles étaient leurs places dans la vie et le cœur de Naruto ?

Cette affection, cette tendresse, cette douceur et cet amour entre eux... Tout ces sentiments, qui lui crevaient les yeux et broyaient son être... D'où venaient-ils ? Mais surtout... Que signifiaient-ils ?  
N'y avait-il vraiment plus de place dans la vie et le cœur de son meilleur ami, pour lui ?  
Était-il indésirable à ce point ?

Non ! Il était bien plus qu'indésirable... Il était insignifiant et ça, il ne supportait pas.  
Il ne pouvait pas supporter de savoir Naruto si heureux avec ces types !  
Si heureux sans lui … Il ne pouvait pas accepter que, ces inconnus aient droit au bonheur qu'il avait perdu... Ou plutôt détruit !  
Tout était de sa faute ! Absolument tout !  
Il était le seul responsable de ce qu'il vivait depuis des années. De l'absence de Naruto ! De l'indifférence de celui-ci... Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser les bras.  
Il ne pouvait pas admettre de le perdre à nouveau... Pas maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé... C'était impossible !

Pendant toutes ces années sans lui, il pensait avoir fait le tour de la douleur et ses variantes, d'avoir tout ressenti. Mais une fois de plus, la souffrance lui montrait un nouveau visage et de nouvelles sensations. C'était sans fin, sans limite ni repos, et ça engloutissait chaque parcelle encore saines de son esprit ainsi que de son corps.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve horrible... Un merveilleux cauchemar, fruit de son esprit malade ?  
Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Chaque nuit, il vivait des retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami, parfois idylliques, d'autres violentes et déchirantes. Il sombrait depuis un moment déjà dans l'obscurité et la folie, son esprit sans cesse assaillit de visions destructrices.  
Ses nuits étaient tourmentées et douloureuses, pourtant il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais plus se réveiller. Et même si cela signifiait vivre en isolement dans un chambre capitonnée ! Il s'en fichait, il voulait seulement un moyen d'être à tout jamais avec son blond, tant-pis, si pour cela il devait abandonner le peu de raison qui lui restait.

Son rire ! Il venait de l'entendre rire ! Un doux son... Une mélodie qui lui avait tellement manquée, une cascade d'harmonie qui le tira de ses sombres pensées.  
A nouveau il sentit son cœur battre, sa respiration reprendre et la douleur dans sa poitrine se calmer.

Le couloir, loin de se vider, avait attiré d'autres personnes dont de nombreuses jeunes filles.

- J'ai les images de l'arrivée du Chevalier Sanglant pour sauver le Prince des griffes de l'horrible Ken ! Cria une groupie  
- Sur ma vidéo, on voit aussi l'arrivée du baron et le savon qu'il passe à Kiba !  
- Oh ! Lorsque le chevalier regarde le Prince avec amour… C'est tellement romantique !  
- Le chevalier sanglant ? demanda Temari en observant son frère qui s'était éloigné avec le reste de son groupe sans même un regard pour elle.  
- Oh oui !vous êtes nouveaux ! Remarqua une des groupies  
- Naruto est notre Prince ! Grand, beau, doux, fragile, sensible, drôle et généreux ! Il est protégé par le baron Neji et le chevalier sanglant, Gaara, qui risqueraient leur vie pour leur prince... Nyaaaa !  
- Mais qui gagnera le cœur du Prince ? C'est LA question… Continua une groupie en soupirant.  
- Tsss... Commenta Sasuke, bouillonnant de rage de devoir écouter ces conneries, qui ne faisaient qu'attiser sa jalousie.  
- Dis ! Tu ne voudrais pas entrer dans la course, toi aussi ? Lui demanda une jeune fan.  
- Mais enfin Lili... Le Prince a déjà tellement de soupirants !  
- Et puis le chevalier et le baron semble le détester !  
- Oui j'ai cru que Neji allait lui sauter au cou !  
- Et le regard de Gaara…  
-Tss, je n'en ferai qu'une bouchée de ces deux là ! Cracha Sasuke.  
- Kyaaaa ! Prêt à se battre lui aussi pour l'amour de notre Prince !  
- Trop romantique !  
- Faut qu'on lui trouve un surnom !  
- Oh oui ! Cherchons !

Elles s'éloignèrent, absorbées par leur discussion, pour le grand plaisir de Sasuke et ses amis.

- Ces filles sont cinglées ! Déclara Temari.  
- Vous connaissez ce mec les gars ? Demanda Chôji.  
- Comme tu l'as entendu, nous étions en cours avec lui. Répondit Shika.  
- Il ne semble pas vraiment vous appréciez en dehors de Sakura. Continua Chôji.  
- Qu'est ce que mon frère fait avec lui ?

Temari avait posé la question à voix haute, mais elle ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de la part de ses amis, qui ne pouvaient de toute façon pas l'éclairer.  
Elle continua sa réflexion.

- J'ai cru qu'il allait tuer ce mec, vraiment. Et même moi, il m'a regardé avec tellement de…De haine !  
- Il était en colère. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que s'était toi. Essaya de la rassurer Shikamaru  
- Il a parfaitement su que c'était ce Naruto qui lui parlait, et en une fraction de seconde, il est redevenu doux et tendre comme dans mes souvenirs. Il a suffit que ce mec l'appelle, et le touche, pour l'apaiser ! Et moi qui suis sa grande sœur, je n'ai rien pu faire. Il m'a totalement rejetée...  
- Arriver comme une fleur dans une bagarre avec un sourire de tombeur et apaiser deux mecs fous de rage sans même hausser le ton... Ce mec à la classe ! Admira Chôji  
- Laisser les autres se battre pour soi, ça n'a rien de « cool » ! Commenta Shino.  
- Il a besoin d'être protégé !

Tous s'étaient tournés vers Sasuke, surpris aussi bien par ses mots que par le fait même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche.

- Si on ne prend pas soin de lui, il pourrait… Il pourrait...

Le brun n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, ni à s'exprimer correctement. Il lui semblait que chaque mot prononcé lui écorchait la gorge. Et la distance existante entre le blond et lui, malgré leur proximité, ne faisait qu'ajouter à son malaise et sa douleur.

- …Se briser... Fini Sakura ! Si on ne le protège pas, il pourrait se briser. Je ne connais pas ton frère Temari mais j'espère que cette fois-ci Naruto a trouvé des gens dignes de lui !

Elle s'éloigna des différents petits groupe du couloir en larmes, sous le regard incrédule de ses amis.  
Naruto quitta alors sa bande pour la rattraper.

- Naru, où vas-tu ?  
- Je dois parler à Sakura, Neji !  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda Gaara en colère  
- Elle a besoin d'être rassurée. Répondit le blond  
- Je viens avec toi alors.  
- On vient avec toi !  
- Neji, Gaa je serais juste là, à même pas une minute de vous. Il faut que je la voie seul à seul.

Les jeunes hommes capitulèrent devant le sourire tendre de Naruto et le laissèrent partir à la suite de Sakura devant Sasuke et ses amis bouche bée.

La tension restait palpable. Le harem tenait pour responsable le groupe de Sasuke de l'incident, qui était survenu peu avant. Quant à ces derniers, ils leur reprochaient silencieusement l'état de Sakura, mais aussi celui de Sasuke et de Shikamaru, qui semblaient tous deux très perturbés.  
Gaara et Neji, suivis de leurs amis, se rapprochèrent de Sasuke et de ses compagnons, avec le plus de animosité possible.

La jeune fille blonde qui accompagnait Temari et Sakura était restée silencieuse jusque là, mais n'en pouvant plus de cette tension elle essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Apparemment, on va être dans la même classe !  
- Rien n'est encore décidé. Rétorqua froidement Gaara en regardant Sasuke droit dans les yeux.  
- On sera très bien dans cette classe, Ino. J'en suis sûr. Répondit Sasuke sans détourner le regard, plongeant ses sombres pupilles dans les bleues du roux.  
- Le professeur principal est souvent absent ? Continua Ino comme si de rien n'était, toujours désireuse d'alléger l'ambiance.  
- C'est le meilleur ! Mais, je suis sûr que les autres vous conviendront parfaitement. Neji venait d'entamer un combat visuel avec Shikamaru, qui lui répondit sans ciller.  
- Tu n'as pas compris ce que mon amie a dit ? Nous ne changerons pas de classe !  
- Le professeur Hatake est notre professeur principal, qu'importe la classe. Ajouta Gaara.  
-Tu ne m'évinceras pas... Personne ne le fera d'ailleurs ! Affirma Sasuke au roux.  
- Pourquoi devrais- je évincer quelqu'un qui n'a pas de place ? Répondit ce dernier

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient du regard avec toute la haine qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre et leurs deux amis, Neji et Shikamaru, faisaient de même.  
Les groupies étaient, à nouveau, folles de joie.

- Oh ! Je t'avais bien dis que le nouveau ne rejoindrait pas l'autre camp et qu'il succomberait au charme du Prince !  
- Ils vont bientôt se battre c'est sûr !  
- Alors que le Prince n'est même pas là pour les voir !  
- Il faut l'attendre !  
- Oui, oui vous devez attendre le Prince !

Hinata, sentant que les jeunes hommes n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux mains, préféra calmer les choses.

- Neji, Gaara ! Si vous vous battez Naru va vraiment être déçu.

Sentant que cette petite phrase anodine avait fait son effet, elle continua sur sa lancé.

- Il y a eu, je pense, bien assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui alors que ce n'est que le début de la matinée. Pensez un peu à ce que ça lui ferait si vous vous battiez, là maintenant, alors qu'il est absent.

Les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à sérieusement perdre de leur assurance...

- Il serait vraiment triste non ? Je suis persuadée qu'en plus il vous a fait promettre de ne rien faire. Non ?

Neji et Gaara soupirèrent.

- Il se sentirait trahi.

Hinata sourit, elle avait gagné la partie, même si elle n'était pas spécialement fière d'exploiter ainsi les points faibles de ses amis. Gaara et Neji s'éloignèrent sans un mot et chaque groupe rejoignit sa place. L'un posté contre le mur gauche du couloir et l'un contre le droit. L'atmosphère était cependant toujours aussi électrique et les groupies des autres classes, obéirent à Tenten en se rendant chacune à leurs cours respectifs, libérant ainsi le couloir.

**XxxxX**

De son côté, Naruto avait rattrapé Sakura. Cette dernière n'était pas allée bien loin, et elle se tenait au coin d'un escalier, en larme.

- Je pourrais te prendre en photo et te faire chanter avec une telle tête ! Lança le blond malicieusement. Tu imagine le scoop ? Sakura Haruno, le visage déformé par les larmes au coin d'un couloir !  
- Je mériterais bien pire !  
- Ne me dis que tu rabâches encore cette vielle histoire, Sakura !

Il s'installa près d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Naruto je suis tellement désolée !  
- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être !  
- Tu as toujours été trop gentil Naruto ! Toujours ! Mais… Mais on sait tous les deux que si…  
- Si quoi ? L'interrompit le blond  
- Tu t'es confié à moi, tu m'as fais confiance et moi je t'ai poussé dans les bras de… De...  
- Tu ne m'as poussé dans les bras de personne, Sakura... De personne !  
- Je voulais tellement que Sasuke et toi vous… Je t'ai dis que tu devais tout lui dire, lui avouer tes sentiments !  
- Tu ne voulais que mon bien Sakura.  
- J'ai amplifié la rumeur... Je voulais que Sasuke réagisse, je…

Elle éclata une fois de plus en sanglots.

- Oh mon dieu Naruto si tu savais comme je suis désolée ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui c'est passé ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que Sasuke… Déteste-moi Naruto ! S'il te plait déteste-moi ! Insulte-moi !  
- Sakura s'il te plaît, calme toi ! S'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi ! Et écoutes moi.

Il fixa un point et pendant, que la jeune femme tentait de calmer ses larmes, il prit la parole.

- Tu es bien la seule que je n'ai jamais détesté Sakura... La seule. Même dans mes pires moments de haine, je n'ai jamais ressenti autre chose que de l'affection pour toi.

Elle hoqueta surprise, alors qu'il continuait.

- J'aimais Sasuke, j'en étais complètement fou. Pour lui, j'aurais fais n'importe quoi... Vraiment n'importe quoi...

Naruto ne pu retenir ses tremblements, malgré la force qu'il avait acquise, se retrouver ainsi face à son passé et face au seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé l'avait totalement bouleversé.  
Il reprit...

- Et, en quelque sorte, j'ai fais n'importe quoi ! Il essaya de sourire mais une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Sakura ne dit rien, essayant, tant bien que mal, de se calmer.

- Tu ne m'as poussé dans les bras de personne, j'ai juste fais confiance aux mauvaises personnes, j'ai ouvert et offert mon cœur et il a été piétiné.

Naruto se demandait comment il avait fait pour rester si calme devant le brun, il semblait serein alors qu'en lui une tempête faisait rage.  
Lorsque son regard avait croisé le sien, il avait du se retenir de ne pas lui sauté au cou.  
Il était si pathétique, si minable.  
Cet homme l'avais brisé, humilié, rejeté et pourtant il avait du lutter pour ne pas se serrer contre lui, ne pas l'embrasser, respirer son parfum, sentir sa peau et lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué.

- J'étais sûr que Sasuke n'était pas amoureux de moi. Évidemment, j'avais en moi l'espoir stupide qu'il se déclarerait mais…

Pourtant dès que cette envie de lui sauter au cou était passée, il s'était surprit à ne plus ressentit grand-chose envers son unique amour qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme un étranger.  
Pouvait-il réellement ressentir à ce point l'envie de lui et en même temps prétendre ne plus l'aimer ?  
Il ne se mentait pas, il n'était plus amoureux de Sasuke... Plus du tout !  
Il ne croyait de toute façon plus à l'amour, plus de cette manière du moins.  
Il aimait Dei, Gaara, Neji même. Il les aimait différemment des autres membres de sa famille et il pouvait confronter ce sentiment à ce qu'il ressentait pour son ancien meilleur ami. Et il était forcé de constater qu'il n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour ce dernier. Ni amour passionné comme à l'époque, ni amour tendre, ni affection, et même plus de haine.

- Je me disais que Sasuke allait me repousser mais qu'il resterait mon ami, mon seul et unique meilleur ami. J'étais sûr qu'il allait me croire, m'aider, me défendre et me protéger comme à son habitude... Comme il me l'avait promit. Je me disais que même si mon monde s'écroulait et bien ce n'était pas grave, que même si je devais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie survivre rejeté de tous et sans amour ce n'était pas grave... Parce que j'avais Sasuke !

A présent, il pleurait ! Les larmes coulaient sans interruption et il ne savait pas si c'était le souvenir de ce moment qui en était la cause ou alors, le fait de comprendre que même si son meilleur ami garderait une place dans sa vie, il avait enfin tourné la page...

- Rien n'est de ta faute Sakura, rien ! Tu as même giflé Sasuke…  
- Mais si tu ne m'en veux pas, pourquoi as-tu coupé les ponts avec moi ? Je pensais que c'est parce que tu me détestais, parce que j'étais avec Sasuke et que donc…  
- C'est un peu pour ça… La réaction de ta mère lorsque la vidéo de la gifle, que tu as mise à Sasuke, a circulé sur le net m'a fait comprendre que pour ton bien, il valait mieux que tu te tiennes loin de moi, que tu pardonnes à Sasuke et tourne la page.  
- Mais…  
- Et pour moi aussi c'était le mieux à faire. Je n'étais pas prêt, il fallait que je passe à autre chose et pour ça tout ce qui me reliait à lui et l'incident devait disparaître.  
- Je ne suis qu'une lâche, j'aurais dû te défendre plus, j'aurais dû continuer dans la voix que j'avais choisi le jour où je l'ai giflé et au lieu de ça, regarde moi…

Le blond lui prit la main délicatement.

- Hey, ça viendra. J'ai la chance de connaître la vrai Sakura et j'en suis très fier. Ta mère, les autres ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent, mais un jour tu enverras tout ce monde se faire voir et ils te verront enfin comme je te vois.  
- Naruto…  
- Retournes-y maintenant... Ils doivent s'inquiéter.  
- Mais…  
- On se reparlera, c'est promis. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux que tu y retournes.  
- Tu ne viens pas ?  
- Tu es sûr ?

Il lui sourit, lui rappelant qu'elle allait devoir faire une retouche maquillage, ce qui l'a fit rire et elle partit faussement vexée.  
Naruto sortit en tremblant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche... Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il arrêterait.

Le revoir, reparler de son passé n'avait fait qu'augmenter le dégoût qu'il ressentait depuis cette époque pour lui-même.  
Il n'était qu'une pute, les autres n'avaient pas tord.  
Qui pourrait aimer une traînée ?  
Lui-même se méprisait, se dégouttait... La simple vue de son reflet lui donnait la nausée.  
Évoluer au milieu de personnes si formidables ne devait pas lui faire oublier ce qu'il était.  
Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde et il ne connaissait qu'une seule manière de s'en souvenir, trouver quelqu'un qui le remettrait vite à sa place.

Un petit tour au Cube et ça irait mieux, juste une heure ou deux...  
Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. C'était une drogue dure qui lui permettait de tenir le coup, de se sentir vivant mais surtout de ne jamais plus croire au bonheur et aux contes de fées.  
Une drogue qui au lieu de le faire planer, lui envoyait comme une gifle, la réalité en pleine face.  
Aucune montée de plaisir ou paradis artificiel, juste une descente dans les entrailles de l'enfer, juste un retour à sa place.

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur sa main avant de la jeter dans une poubelle, près de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en prenant une grande inspiration.  
Il fallait qu'il y aille.

Une voix l'empêcha de sauter.

- N'y pense même pas...

Le blond se tourna, nullement surprit, et fit face à son frère.

- Tu as une sorte de radar qui te permet de débarquer dès que je vais mal ?

Deidara s'approcha de son cadet, ferma vivement la fenêtre et le serra contre lui en murmurant

- Idiot !

Naruto se laissa aller une fois de plus à la douceur des bras de son frère. Il n'appartenait pas à ce monde mais Dei oui, et c'était suffisant pour se battre, suffisant pour renoncer quand il le pouvait à ses plus bas instincts.  
Peut être qu'un jour, comme lui répétait souvent son frère, il pourrait se passer totalement de ses ténèbres.  
Comme s'il avait lu dans ces pensées Deidara déclara.

- Bientôt, tu n'auras plus ni l'envie ni le besoin d'aller là bas.  
- Je suis désolée Dei.  
- Je te le promets Naru, tu n'auras plus à subir ce que tu t'infliges... Ce que tu les laisse te faire…

Naruto ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, heureux et honteux à la fois.  
Heureux d'être aimé par son frère, heureux de l'avoir près de lui... Mais honteux de lui faire vivre tant de souffrance et de ne pouvoir briller à ses côtés au lieu de se complaire dans la fange.  
Deidara essuya les larmes de son cadet, puis embrassa avec tendresse son front, ses yeux, son nez et ses deux mains.  
C'est là qu'il vit la trace de brûlure de cigarette, qui avait laissé une cloque rouge.

- Naru ne me dit pas que tu…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et embrassa à nouveau la main gauche de son petit frère avec tendresse.

- C'est criminel de faire du mal à une si jolie peau ! Dit-il en riant, sûr que son blond n'apprécierait pas.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises Dei ! Faussement vexé, Naruto fit une de ses habituelles moues adorables.  
- Tu boudes, Naru ?

Le cadet ne répondit pas, pour le plus grand plaisir de son frère qui pu à nouveau le couvrir de baisers, évitant difficilement, mais soigneusement, les lèvres de ce dernier.

Jamais il n'avait osé embrasser Naruto. Et il faisait tout pour ne jamais franchir ce qui lui semblait être une barrière sacrée. Il savait qu'une fois ce cap franchi, il n'y aurait plus rien pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il avait peur de laisser son désir prendre le dessus. Il se méprisait pourtant d'en avoir à ce point envie et de devoir lutter à chaque instant pour ne pas déraper.  
Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la morale, il s'agissait plus de ne pas trahir la confiance de son frère... De ne pas le décevoir et lui donner l'impression de n'être, encore une fois, réduit qu'à un simple fantasme.  
Ce que Deidara ignorait, c'est que toutes les fois où il s'en voulait de désirer à ce point Naruto, celui-ci se torturait en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son frère, contrairement à Gaara ou Neji, ne l'embrassait jamais sur la bouche. Et, bien malgré lui, il se sentait blessé et frustré. Ces moments-là lui rappelaient qu'il était comme ses désirs, laids et dégoûtants, et qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de son aîné.

Devait-il avoir le courage de le laisser ? Il n'en avait pas la force ! Il ne le pouvait pas !  
Tant que Dei le voudrait, il resterait près de lui. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il se serra à nouveau contre son grand frère.

Déraisonnable était l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Bien entendu, aucun amour ne connaît de raison légitime, mais certains vont au-delà de ceux que l'esprit peut imaginer et que la plupart des êtres humains peuvent vivre.

- Naru, c'est Sasuke qui t'a mis dans cet état ?  
- Dei, les couloirs sont filmés.  
- Je veux que tu me le dises. Je veux que tu me parles !  
- J'ai eu envie de me jeter dans ses bras pendant un instant.

Dei serra encore plus fort son frère.

- J'aurais dû être là... Pardon mon ange.  
- Les groupies étaient déjà en folie alors si le Roi, en personne, était venu…  
- Naru ne fait pas comme si ça n'était rien.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je ne l'aime plus. Je ne le hais plus. Mais je ne peux pas dire qu'il m'indiffère totalement.  
- C'est normal mon ange.

Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de son cadet.

- Je le méprise un peu, et je ne sais pas, j'ai un peu de peine pour lui. C'est difficile à expliquer... C'est à la fois doux et douloureux... Ça va faire une belle chanson.  
- Je suis là Naru. Je serais toujours là... Toujours !  
- Je t'aime.  
- Moi encore plus.  
- Impossible ! Rit-il en l'embrassant dans la nuque.  
- Ça va mieux mon ange ?  
-Oui ! Prêt à aller en cours ! Enfin... Si Kakashi a daigné venir. Soupira Naruto  
- Oui, il arrive.  
- Je vais y aller alors.  
- On a encore cinq minutes.  
- On ? Demanda Naruto  
- Oui, il faut que j'aille réglez mes comptes avec Gaara, Neji et Kiba. Répondit Deidara avec une voix terrifiante  
- Dei ! Ils n'ont rien fait de mal ! La tension était déjà à son paroxysme, alors…  
- Je ne peux même pas les torturer un tout petit peu ?  
- Dei !

Ce dernier soupira, avant de plonger à nouveau son visage dans la nuque de son petit frère.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'un gros câlin pour me calmer alors.  
- Les groupies vont adorer ça ! Plaisanta Naruto  
- Le Roi serrant avec amour son Prince contre lui !

Ils rirent, complices, avant de profiter dans un doux silence de la chaleur de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. A cet instant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à comprendre...  
Ces deux là s'aimaient déraisonnablement.

**XxxxX**

Temari n'en pouvait plus.  
Rester ainsi face à son frère, comme deux étrangers, dans une ambiance aussi lourde. Cela n'était pas supportable.  
Fidèle à elle-même, elle explosa :

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Tema… Sakura essaya de calmer la jeune femme.  
- Non Saku ! Non ! Je viens d'arriver dans un lycée génial, avec mes amis où je retrouve mon petit frère. Alors ça devrait être un moment formidable ! Ça devrait être un jour merveilleux et au lieu de ça, je me retrouve en pleine guerre froide... Et je veux savoir pourquoi ?  
- Dis Gaara... C'est vraiment ta sœur ? Demanda Kiba.  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui réponds pas ? Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas juste se présenter nos amis ? La voix de la jeune femme était presque suppliante.  
- Réponds-lui ! Cria Shikamaru. Elle n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé !  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Chôji surpris de voir ses amis aussi bouleversés.  
- Ce n'est pas à nous d'en parler. Répondis simplement Lee  
- C'est à cause de ce type c'est ça ? Hurla presque Temari au bord des larmes. A cause de ce Naruto ?  
- Ne parle pas de Naru sur ce ton !

Gaara avait parlé calmement mais sa voix était froide et effrayante. Tenten préféra intervenir.

- Tu devrais demander à tes amis s'ils ont quelque chose sur la conscience au lieu d'aboyer sur nous.  
- D'aboyer ? Répéta Temari, qui semblait prête à sauter à la gorge de Tenten  
- Tu as très bien entendu !  
- Je parle à mon frère, alors reste en dehors ça.  
- Tu nous agresse ! Déclara doucement Hinata.  
- Tu hausses la voix sur l'un de nous ! Ajouta Kiba.  
- Et tu manque de respect à Naru. Continua Lee.  
- En somme, tu nous manque de respect à tous. Conclut Tenten.  
- Mais je veux juste… Temari ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes... Je veux juste parler avec mon petit frère.  
- C'est normal.

Naruto et Deidara venaient d'arriver main dans la main.

- C'est normal. Répéta Naruto.

Tous les regards étaient, à nouveau, tournés vers ce jeune homme qui semblait garder son calme en toute circonstance et qui désamorçait les situations les plus explosives d'un sourire tendre et chaleureux.  
Kiba, lui, semblait plus préoccupé par la présence de Deidara. Il se mit à paniquer et gesticuler dans tous les sens.

- Dei... Dei ! Je te jure ! On maîtrisait la situation avec Lee... Hein Lee, dis-lui !  
- On n'aurait dû être là, pardon Deidara ! Déclara Neji sobrement  
- On s'occupera de ça plus tard. Je pense qu'il y a plus urgent... Répondis Dei en tournant son regard vers Sasuke  
- Dei…

Sasuke soutenu le regard de ce dernier avec haine, comme lors de leur première rencontre... Ce jour où chacun avait, silencieusement, fait comprendre à l'autre qu'il ne lui abandonnerait pas le petit blond.  
Ils s'étaient toujours détestés.  
Et si, avec le temps, ils avaient appris à se supporter par amour pour Naruto... Aujourd'hui, des années après, ils pouvaient, enfin, laisser aller librement leur haine mutuelle.  
Si jusque là l'ambiance avait été explosive, il ne semblait pas exister de mot assez fort pour décrire l'atmosphère qui avait prit place.

Sasuke se souvint de ce jour où il était rentré chez lui, fou de rage pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il avait dix ans et, ce jour là, il laissa libre court à sa colère.  
Cela faisait une semaine que Naruto vivait dans sa nouvelle famille, et même si le brun était ravi que son meilleur ami soit heureux, ce bonheur l'avait rapidement mit hors de lui.

Ce Deidara avait prit trop de place dans la vie de son blond.  
Depuis une semaine, il n'entendait parlait que de lui et ça le rendait dingue.

Il avait couru à perdre haleine jusqu'à chez lui sans un regard pour son meilleur ami, essayant de retenir ses larmes.  
Une fois arrivé, il se précipita dans sa chambre, sans un regard pour les employés, abasourdis de voir cet enfant si calme entrer en trombe et sans un bonjour.  
La maison était vide et Sasuke ne le supportait pas.  
Il avait l'habitude de l'absence de ses parents et de celle de son grand frère, mais il n'était pas habitué à celle du blond.  
Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés si longtemps.  
Toutes les anciennes familles de Naruto étaient ravies de se débarrasser de lui et les enfants avaient donc pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble, chez le brun... Mais ce Deidara venait de tout gâcher !

Aujourd'hui, il avait explosé et s'était disputé avec son meilleur ami à cause de ce nouveau frère. Mais pour la première fois, le blond ne l'avait pas soutenu, il s'était lui aussi énervé et avait soutenu cet étranger, ce qui n'avait fait qu'aggraver la colère du brun.  
Sasuke était certes, un surdoué, un enfant de dix ans que les psychologues trouvaient aussi mâture qu'un adolescent de quinze ans... Mais ce n'était en réalité qu'un enfant.

Il fouilla dans les disques de son grand frère, oubliant que ce dernier le tuerait pour y avoir mis un tel désordre et tomba sur le celui qu'il voulait, il retourna dans sa chambre, mis la musique à fond et poussa un énorme cri de rage et désespoir.  
Il avait besoin de se défouler, besoin d'extérioriser sa peine et sa colère.  
Les images de Naruto fou de joie lui revenaient à l'esprit, et tous les mots qu'ils avaient dû endurer pendant cette interminable semaine se bousculaient dans son esprit prêt à exploser.

I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard

_(Je suis__fait d'un peu de solitude, d'un peu d'indifférence)_

**Je vais dormir à la maison maintenant Sasuke, comme ça tu pourras être tranquille !**  
A handful of complaints, but I can't help the fact

_(Je suis une poignée de griefs, mais je n'y peux rien)_

**Je vais venir à l'école en voiture avec Deidara. Tous les jours ! Il a dit que c'était son rôle ! IL est genial, hein Sasu?****  
**

Non ! Il n'était pas génial!  
Il voulait lui dire que ça ne le gênait pas qu'il passe ses nuits chez lui... Qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, qu'il ne dormait plus sans lui... Mais il n'avait pas pût !  
Pourquoi Naruto laissait cet étranger prendre sa place ?  
Il fût prit d'une telle rage qu'il ne trouva aucun autre moyen de se soulager que de saccager sa chambre.  
D'abord, il envoya valser violemment contre les murs, un par un, les livres de sa bibliothèque... Avant de s'attaquer à la bibliothèque, elle-même !

That everybody can see these scars.

_(Si tout le monde peut voir ces cicatrices)_

**Et bien Dei, lui, il adore mes bisous magiques!**  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel

_(Je suis ce que je veux que tu veuilles, ce que je veux que tu ressentes)_

**Dis Sasu, tu ne trouves pas que Dei est bien plus beau que Sakura ?**_  
_But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real

_(Mais peut importe ce que je fais, je ne peux pas te persuader de croire que c'est réel.)_

**Pourquoi tu es toujours si méchant avec moi, Sasu ?**_  
_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do

_(Alors, je__baisse les bras te regardant me tourner le dos comme tu l'as toujours fait)_

**Je t'interdis de parler de Dei comme ça ! ****C'est mon frère!**  
Face away and pretend that I'm not

_(Tu ne me regarde pas et tu fais comme si je n'existe pas)_

**Tu ne veux même pas le rencontrer. Tu ne t'intéresses jamais à ma vie ****!**_  
_But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got

_(Mais je serai là, parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai)_

Ce n'était pas normal ! Ce n'était pas normal qu'un adolescent de quatorze ans dorme dans le même lit qu'un enfant qui en avait dix ! Sasuke ne savait pas ce qui le gênait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'énervait et le dégouttait mais tout son être lui criait que ce n'était pas normal.  
Il aurait voulu expliquer à Naruto qu'il ne trouvait pas ça stupide les bisous magiques, qu'il les adorait mais qu'il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami en offre à d'autres... Et surtout pas à cet étranger.  
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se passe aussi mal ?  
Il se calma un instant devant un cadre photo, où l'on pouvait voir les deux enfants mains dans la main. Mais très vite, la colère reprit le dessus et il lança le cadre en saccageant sa table de nuit.

I can't feel the way I did before

_(Je ne peux pas sentir de la même façon que je faisais auparavant)_

**Tu me détestes Sasuke? Tu me détestes vraiment?**  
Don't turn your back on me

_(Ne me tournes pas le dos)_

**D'accord, je ne t'embeterais plus, Sasuke**  
I won't be ignored

_(Je ne veux pas être ignoré)_

**Dei, lui, il est toujours gentil avec moi.**  
Time won't heal this damage anymore

_(Le temps ne guérira plus ces dégâts)_

**Depuis que je dors avec Dei, je ne fais plus du tout de cauchemars !**  
Don't turn your back on me

_(Ne me tournes pas le dos)_

**Sasuke, lâches moi! **  
I won't be ignored

_(Je ne veux pas être ignore)_

Naruto était à lui et rien qu'à lui.  
Il n'avait jamais rien eu... Jamais rien aimé avant lui. Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il s'était toujours senti différent, il avait en permanence ce sentiment d'indifférence et de vide. Il ne manquait de rien, mais rien ne lui faisait envie, rien ne le comblait.

Il parait que même à la naissance, il ne pleurait presque pas, et en grandissant cette absence de ressenti et d'émotion s'était amplifiée. Ses parents inquiets l'avait emmené voir tous les plus grands spécialistes. Ils avaient eut peur que leur enfant ait une maladie horrible et inconnue, de celles qui n'arrivent qu'aux autres. Pire encore, ils avaient même pensé que leur bébé était peut-être un psychopathe, un futur tueur, un être humain démuni d'empathie, de conscience et d'amour... Mais non !

Lorsque Sasuke avait rencontré Naruto, il avait tout de suite compris que, toutes ces années, il avait été en sommeil, en veille, attendant une douce tornade blonde pour commencer à vivre.

I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident

_(Je suis un peu anxieux, un peu incertain)_

**Si Naruto pouvait lire dans ses pensées alors, il saurait tout ce que Sasuke voudrait lui dire**  
'Cause you don't understand, I do what I can

_(Parce que tu ne comprends pas, Je fais ce que je peux)_

**Tu es le seul, qui me comprenne !**  
But sometimes I don't make sense

(Mais parfois je n'ai pas de sens)

**Le seul que j'accepte!**  
I am what you never want to say, but I've never had a doubt

_(Je suis ce que tu n'as jamais voulus dire, mais je n'ai jamais eu de doute)_

**Le seul que mon cœur reconnaisse !**  
It's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you

_(C'est comme si peut importe ce que je dis, je ne peux te convaincre)_

**Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi !**_  
_For once just to hear me out

_(De m'écouter juste une fois)_

**Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi !  
**So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do

_(Alors j'abandonne, te regardant tourner le dos comme tu le fais toujours)_

**Naruto! Regardes moi!**  
Face away and pretend that I'm not

_(Tu ne me regarde pas et tu fais comme si je n'existe pas)_

**S'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas !**  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got

_(Mais je serai là, parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai)_

**Je n'ai besoin de personne à part toi !**

C'était au tour de l'ordinateur de connaître la rage de Sasuke.  
Il s'acharnait sur lui, à l'aide d'un dictionnaire, survivant du massacre de sa bibliothèque, avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour cet étranger qui lui volait son meilleur ami.  
Une semaine qu'il était entré dans la vie de Naruto... Une semaine qu'il avait bouleversé leurs habitudes... Une semaine que Sasuke prenait sur lui pour ne pas exploser et qu'il refusait toutes les invitations de son nouvel ennemi.  
Il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne voulait pas voir à quel point lui et son Naru étaient heureux et complices ! Il voulait juste que ce mec sorte de sa vie... De leurs vies !  
Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre son blond vanter sans cesse ce Deidara.

I can't feel the way I did before

_(Je ne peux pas sentir de la même façon que je faisais auparavant)_

**Dei joue de la guitare, de la batterie et, même du piano !  
**Don't turn your back on me

_(Ne me tournes pas le dos)_

**Est-ce que tu sais que Dei a des piercings ?**  
I won't be ignored

_(Je ne veux pas être ignoré)_

**Dei m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait faire les boutiques pour que j'ai un style comme lui !**  
Time won't heal this damage anymore

_(Le temps ne guérira plus ces dégâts)_

**Dei préfère passer la soirée avec moi, alors qu'une très jolie fille l'a invité !**  
Don't turn your back on me

_(Ne me tournes pas le dos)_

**Sasuke! Lâches moi! **  
I won't be ignored

_(Je ne veux pas être ignore_

**Sasuke, tu me fais mal !**

Il le détestait ! Il le détestait ! Il le détestait !  
C'était avec lui que Naruto devait passer ses journées et ses nuits !  
Avec lui qu'il devait rire, bouder et crier !  
Avec lui et personne d'autre !

Lui aussi il pouvait, s'il le voulait, jouer de la guitare, de la batterie, et de n'importe quel instrument !  
Il pouvait le battre ! Quel que soit le domaine, il battrait ce Deidara !

A présent, Sasuke détruisait tout ce qui tenait encore debout à l'aide de sa chaise de bureau.  
Quelque soit son quotient intellectuel ou sa maturité, Sasuke n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant incapable de gérer des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.  
Il avait besoin qu'on lui explique pourquoi il ressentait toutes ces choses violentes, pourquoi il avait si mal, pourquoi Naruto défendait cet étranger.  
Besoin de hurler sa haine envers cet inconnu qui détruisait son monde.

Now hear me out now

_(Ecoute-moi maintenant!)_

**Je le déteste ! Je le déteste !**  
You're gonna listen to me

_(Tu vas m'écouter)_

**Qu'il meurt ! Je veux qu'il meure !**  
Like it or not

_(Que tu le veuilles ou non)_

**Crève, Deidara!**

Right now (x2)

_(Tout de suite)_

**Crève !**

Bien plus encore que la rage, c'était la douleur qui submergeait Sasuke.  
Il avait mal, trop mal !  
Imaginer que Naruto ne veuille pas lui pardonner, ne veuille plus de lui... Qu'il le déteste réellement, imaginer que Deidara lui enlève son meilleur ami, le détruisait complètement.

Seul le lit avait résisté au carnage, mais rapidement le petit brun s'acharna à le défaire totalement, encore ivre de colère.  
Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi, mais il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'un autre que lui pouvait aimer, caresser et embrasser Naruto.  
Le simple fait que quelqu'un d'autre le touche, même sa mère ou son frère le rendait dingue, alors ce mec…

I can't feel the way I did before

_(Je ne peux pas sentir de la même façon que je faisais auparavant)_

**Dei, il dit que je suis le seul qui peut lui faire des câlins !  
**Don't turn your back on me

_(Ne me tournes pas le dos)_

**Et qu'il adore me faire des bisous !**  
I won't be ignored

_(Je ne veux pas être ignoré)_

**Ça me chatouille, moi, tous ses bisous et ça le fais rire !**  
Time won't heal this damage anymore

I can't feel the way I did before

**J'aime quand il rit tu sais, Sasu.**

_(Je ne peux pas sentir de la même façon que je faisais auparavant)_

**Dis, tu penses que je peux lui dire que je l'aime ?  
**Don't turn your back on me

_(Ne me tournes pas le dos)_

**Même si ça ne fait qu'une semaine, je l'aime!**  
I won't be ignored

_(Je ne veux pas être ignoré)_

**Je ne suis pas stupide ! Tu es juste jaloux !**

_(Le temps ne guérira plus ces dégâts)_

**Oui, je l'aime!**  
Don't turn your back on me

_(Ne me tournes pas le dos)_

**Sasuke! Lâches moi!**  
I won't be ignored

_(Je ne veux pas être ignore_

**Sasuke, tu me fais mal !**

Après ça, il était tombé à genoux, en larme, au milieu du chaos et ne s'était réveillé qu'en pleine nuit dans une chambre d'ami, et toute sa douleur et sa haine disparurent lorsqu'il vit son blond endormi contre lui.

Plus tard, son grand frère Itachi lui expliqua que Naruto avait appelé pour avoir de ses nouvelles et, qu'en apprenant qu'il était malade, était venu sans hésiter veiller sur lui.  
Après ça, il se décida à rencontrer Deidara, et de suite les deux garçons se détestèrent.  
Aujourd'hui, cinq ans après leur première rencontre, beaucoup de choses avaient changées, mais leur haine était intacte.

La voix de celui que Sasuke avait toujours considéré comme son pire ennemi le ramena au présent.

- Sasuke, je te dirais bien que c'est un plaisir mais ça serait mentir !  
- Ne te donne pas cette peine Deidara !  
- Lui aussi tu le connais, Sasuke ? Demanda Ino.

La jeune femme n'était pas de nature bavarde lorsqu'elle était dans un environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais tous les événements de la matinée avaient eut raison de sa discrétion légendaire.

Retrouvant rapidement ses vieux réflexes de l'époque où, il aimait bêtement faire enrager le meilleur ami de son frère et, marquer aussi sa possessivité, Deidara enlaça fermement son frère en se plaçant derrière lui.  
Il plaça sa tête sur l'épaule de son cadet et se dernier cala son dos contre le torse de son aîné.  
Sasuke bouillonnait.  
Évidemment d'apparence il semblait calme, mais Naruto su tout de suite qu'il était hors de lui et cela le ne le surprit même pas.  
Décidément il n'avait pas changé ! Il était capable d'effacer la moindre trace de leur amitié mais pas la haine qu'il avait toujours ressentie pour son grand frère.

Temari mit les pieds dans le plat :

- Vous sortez ensemble ?  
- C'est son frère ! Aboya presque Gaara sous les regards hilares de ses amis.  
- Ah… Je me disais bien que c'était ton petit ami. Répondit sa sœur  
-Mais… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Gaara était devenu rouge tomate et avait perdu toute assurance.  
- Il ne serait pas contre ! Cria Kiba qui reçut de suite un coup sur la tête du roux.  
- Tais-toi idiot ! cria Gaara toujours aussi embarrassé.  
- Ben... C'est comme si non ? Continua Kiba.  
- Une sorte de ménage à trois avec Neji ! Ajouta Hinata.  
- Ne parlez pas de mon fils avec si peu de pudeur ! Râla gentiment Tenten.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Tenten, tout le monde sait que Naru n'est qu'à moi ! Répondit Deidara, tout sourire face au regard assassin de Sasuke.  
- Vous êtes vraiment bizarre. Je nous croyais très étranges mais vous nous battez haut la main. Remarqua Chôji.  
- Je confirme ! Ajouta Temari.  
- Merci du compliment ! Dis Lee tout sourire.  
- Pour vous simplifier les choses, nous sommes le harem de Naru ! Répondit Hinata, tout en regardant droit dans les yeux, Chôji qui était devenu tout rouge.  
- On n'est pas là pour faire ami-ami ! Grogna Gaara.  
- Si Kakashi ne vient pas, on n'a rien à faire ici ! Ajouta Neji, tout aussi contrarié.  
- Il arrive, donc hors de question de sécher pour abuser de mon petit frère. Répondit Deidara.  
- Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire « ami-ami » Gaara ? Demanda Temari qui ne cachait plus sa peine.  
- Tu m'emmerdes. Lâcha le roux.  
- Hey, mais pour qui tu te prends ? S'énerva Shikamaru.  
- Écoutes, c'est peut être votre amie et ta chérie, mais moi je ne la connais pas et je ne lui dois rien ! Répondit Gaara sur le même ton.

Tout le monde semblait abasourdi et personne ne savait comment réagir sans être l'étincelle qui ferait exploser le couloir.

A nouveau, Naruto prit les choses en main en surprenant tout le monde.

- Et si on déjeunait tous ensemble ?  
- Pardon ? s'écria Gaara.  
- Hors de question ! Ajouta sur le même ton Neji.  
- Mon ange, il est hors de question que...

Naruto coupa la parole à son frère.

- Écoutez, je n'ai pas dis qu'on allait devenir les meilleurs amis du monde ! Je n'ai pas dis qu'on allait devenir amis tout court, d'ailleurs ! Nous savons tous que nous n'allons pas passer de temps ensemble, cependant Gaa et Temari sont frère et sœur et, vu que j'aime Gaa, j'aimerai qu'il ne garde pas un mauvais souvenir de ses retrouvailles avec Temari. Après s'il ne veut plus entendre parler d'elle, je ne pourrais rien y faire.  
- Toi je t'aime ! Temari voulu spontanément se jeter sur Naru mais Dei tira son frère toujours contre son torse.  
- Évites de sauter sur lui s'il te plaît ! Demanda sèchement l'aîné.  
- Naru, il est hors de question que je t'impose ça ! Surtout que ça ne sert à rien. Protesta le roux  
- Gaa, je pensais n'avoir besoin de personne et finalement Dei est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et ensuite vous alors …  
- Mais…  
- Oh Gaa chou, Neji d'amour, s'il vous plaît !

Naruto avait pris sa petite voix craquante et Deidara était mort de rire devant les yeux exorbités des autres et les joues rouges des deux garçons.

- Un déjeuner et on les oublis ! Déclara Gaara, vaincu.  
- Juste ce midi ! Ajouta Neji.  
- Bon et bien je pense que c'est réglé ! Déclara Temari folle de joie.  
- Kakashi, tu peux sortir de ton coin !

Naruto avait en effet remarqué depuis un moment la présence de leur professeur principal, ce dernier avança vers le groupe avec un grand sourire.

- Tu étais là ? Demanda Dei.  
- Je n'allais pas interrompre cette émouvante discussion ! Répondit Kakashi.  
- Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien que je m'étonne de la familiarité qu'il y a entre les élèves et notre professeur principal ? Demanda Shino qui semblait fatigué, voir lassé, par tous ces événements.  
- Kakashi est un prof particulier ! Déclara Naru en offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires au professeur qui cacha, tant bien, que mal sa gêne  
- Bon allez en cours ! Déclara le professeur en ouvrant la porte de la classe, pendant que le reste des élèves qui s'étaient éloignés des deux groupes rivaux s'avançait pour entrer.  
- On ne va pas allez dans la même classe qu'eux ? S'indigna Neji.  
- J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit le fruit du hasard si nous sommes tous réuni dans la même classe ! Ajouta Hina.  
- Tout le monde sait que pour tous les niveaux, il existe une classe qui ne réunit que la crème des crèmes ! Commenta Kiba.  
- Tu es ici parce que tu as fais une demande de regroupement, Kiba ! Hinata soupira en lui tapant sur la tête.  
- Ino, Shino et moi avons fais une demande de regroupement. Avoua Chôji.  
- Donc si quelqu'un doit partir c'est nous. Sasuke, Shika et Saku ont leur place ici. Continua Ino.  
- Tu parles ! Railla Gaara.

Tous les élèves étaient entrés, il ne restait que les deux groupes, une fois de plus, face à face dans une ambiance pesante.

- Il faut qu'on règle ce problème, Naru ne va pas passer une année dans la même classe que…  
- Dei, s'il te plaît ! L'interrompit Naruto.

Il regarda son aîné droit dans les yeux, abandonnant la chaleur du torse de ce dernier.

- Tu es sais parfaitement quand je vais mal, tu as ce fameux radar !  
- Naru...  
- Écoute-moi Dei ! Tu as ce pouvoir de toujours savoir quand je suis mal et tu as le pouvoir de me soulager quelque soit ma douleur.  
- C'est mon rôle, mon ange. Répondit l'aîné en caressant les cheveux de son petit frère.  
- Regarde-moi dans les yeux Dei ! Je te dis que je vais bien, je plonge mon regard dans le tien et je t'assure que je vais bien.

Un petit silence prit place, ce qui permit au groupe de Sasuke de se demander une fois de plus, qui était ce jeune homme blond que tant de gens aimaient et choyaient mais aussi ce qui s'était passé pour que ces personnes considèrent Sasuke et même eux comme une menace pour leur protégé.

- D'accord Naru, pas de changement de classe. Mais si mon radar s'allume alors plus de discussion possible ! Même s'il ne fait que clignoter faiblement !

Naruto se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère.

- Ne t'en fais pas Dei, je sais qu'on a merdé ce matin, mais…  
- Je vous fais confiance Kiba.  
- Bon tout le monde en classe ! Laissons Notre Roi et son Prince se faire leur énième câlin de la journée ! Déclara Tenten en poussant doucement mais fermement les membres des deux groupes.  
- Le Roi ? Demanda Chôji.  
- Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Lui répondit Shino.

Tous entrèrent dans la classe rapidement, à part Sasuke qui n'était pas pressé de laisser encore une fois son blond à Deidara.  
Tenten jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux frères avant d'entrer retrouver le reste de la classe et leur professeur.

Décidément, ces deux là s'aimaient déraisonnablement !

* * *

_Musique: Faint by Linkin Park_


	5. Chapter 5 Harem en conflit

**Titre**: **Harem**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Surnatural**/**Léger Angst**/**Un peu de _Hurt/Comfort_**/**Trace d'humour voir de gros délire.

**Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, pour le reste je préfère garder le mystère!

**Raiting:** Entre M et Ma..

**Warning:** Sans tout dévoiler je dirais que la sexualité abordée dans cette fiction et l'ambiguïté de certaines relations pourraient déplaire. Mais vous le saurez assez vite si quelque chose vous déplait sans avoir de "choc".

**Résumé:** _"Je n'aurai jamais cru que te revoir puisse m'être égal à ce point, Sasuke..."_

* * *

Note1 : Je vais essayer de répondre à quelques questions

_**Pourquoi autant de chansons ?**_** Je** suis désolée pour les gens que ça gène et qui trouve qu'il y en a trop mais cette fiction est étroitement liée à la musique, les chansons viennent d'elles même à moi lorsque j'écris et je ne peux les ignorer ! En plus je fais partie de ces personnes qui pensent que leur vie on une bande originale, une chanson pour chaque moment !

_**Pourquoi tant d'absurde ?**_ Parce que j'adore le coté dingue et burlesque des dramas et mangas et que contrairement aux écris personnel, j'ai vraiment besoin de délires et de bonne humeur dans les fictions ! Je suis « too-much » mais je l'assume !

Note2 : Au niveau des couples je pense que beaucoup vont me détester car je vais sûrement en créer pas mal qui ne sont pas « habituels » mais j'espère que vous arriverez à me lire quand même et à me pardonner !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

**Harem en conflit**

Sasuke et ses amis ne savaient pas vraiment où s'installer, un peu perdus après tous les événements de la matinée alors que le harem semblait suivre un rituel bien rôdé.  
Neji et Tenten se mirent au premier rang dans la rangée du milieu, derrière s'installa Gaara laissant une place vide sûrement pour Naruto, puis venaient Lee et Kiba et enfin Hinata assise seule.  
Sasuke choisi de s'assoir dans la rangé de gauche près de la place laissée vide par le roux pour être proche du blond. Shika s'assit près de lui, Sakura et Ino s'installèrent devant eux, Shino et Chôji derrière et Temari fermait la marche seule comme Hinata.  
Toute l'attention était portée sur les nouveaux venus et le harem qui se lançaient des regards glaciaux.

- Je déteste quand ils nous regardent comme ça, attendant que l'on s'entre-tue ! Se plaignit Hinata  
- Bah t'en fais pas, dès que Naru va entrer elles vont se concentrer sur lui et leurs histoires de Prince, baron et chevalier ! La rassura Kiba  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça suffise…  
- Dans le pire des cas on enlève à Naru la veste que Lee lui a prêtée et le tour est joué !  
- Hors de question ! Gronda Gaara  
- De toute façon il ne va pas la garder. Soupira Neji.  
- Qui est ce qui t'a demandé de l'habiller si sexy ? Grommela Gaara

Naruto fit son entrée tout sourire et s'installa près de Gaara sans un regard pour Sasuke, même si intérieurement, s'assoir si près de lui était une épreuve de plus.  
Pourquoi il avait fallu que ça arrive ?  
Pourquoi son grand amour et bourreau attitré dont il avait douloureusement réussit à se défaire devait être ici, si près de lui ?

- On va échanger nos places !  
- Non Gaa, ça va.

Le roux ne fit pas de commentaire, il savait que pour le blond il était important d'arriver à surmonter tous ces obstacles et qu'il ne voulait pas sembler fuir devant les difficultés.

- Au fait Naru tiens, vêtements de rechange !

Le blond prit le sac que lui tendait Tenten en la remerciant, habituées aux excentricités vestimentaires de Neji, Hinata et Tenten avait décidé de toujours prévoir des vêtements de secours pour le pauvre blond qui ne rejetait jamais les propositions du brun.  
Le professeur sentant l'ambiance propice, se décida à prendre la parole. Il toussota légèrement avant de se lancer.

- Bon est bien je sens qu'il est temps que je prenne les choses en mains.

Le silence se fit dans la classe et les élèves se concentrèrent sur le professeur qui poursuivit avec le même air doux.

- Je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi et je suis votre professeur de français et accessoirement votre professeur principal.

Il prit le temps d'écrire son nom au tableau et continua.

- Je vais tout d'abord vous rappelez les différentes options possibles pour les élèves de secondes et revoir avec vous en détails vos projets pour cette année. Evidemment si vous avez des questions, ou si quelque chose n'est pas clair n'hésitez pas à poser des questions tout de suite pour ne pas accumulez inutilement les zones d'ombre.

Ino leva immédiatement la main et le professeur lui accorda la parole.

- Excusez-moi mais on ne nous a pas parlé d'option.  
- Bon est bien je pense que les anciens vont se faire un plaisir de vous expliquer les habitudes et coutumes de l'établissement.

Kakashi semblait sûr de lui, seulement personne ne prit la parole, le harem ignorait royalement les nouveaux venus et le reste de la classe faisait de même par peur de se les mettre à dos.  
Une fois de plus ce fut Naruto qui débloqua la situation, il se tourna vers Ino pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle n'avait pas comprit.

- En fait dans cet établissement, en plus des matières de base qui sont le français, l'histoire, la géographie, les maths, les sciences, la physique, les trois langues vivante et le sport il y a aussi des options qui en secondes doivent être soit arrêtées soit poursuivies avec soin car elles orientent le reste de notre scolarité, jusqu'au bac voir même après.

Kakashi qui avait écrit ce que Naruto expliquait au fur et à mesure prit la parole, ravi que le blond se soit dévoué pour expliquer des choses qui l'ennuyaient profondément.

- Naruto peut être qu'un exemple serait plus parlant.

Les groupies ne purent s'empêcher de prendre la parole apparemment au bord de l'hystérie.

- Sortez vos calepin le Prince va nous donner ses cours  
- Kyaa c'est vraiment un privilège d'être dans sa classe !

Le blond soupira avant de continuer.

- Et bien par exemple, depuis la sixième j'ai comme option l'Art qui inclue la musique, la photographie, la peinture, le cinéma, le théâtre, le dessin, la danse et l'écriture. Sachant que l'on peut choisir aussi l'option Initiation qui permet de garder une ou deux de ces activités.

Une groupie l'interrompue

- Prince vous allez continuer en Art, Littérature et Sport n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui, oui je garde mes options.

Les groupies eurent de nouveau des cris hystériques et Kakashi prit la parole, tout en distribuant un papier expliquant en détails les choix des options.

- Donc les options possibles sont l'Art, le Sport, La littérature, Les sciences, Les langues, les Technologies et l'Économie.

Il Bailla bruyamment avant de reprendre.

- Vous êtes dans l'obligation de choisir au moins une option que vous devrez suivre jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité ici, le maximum d'option est de trois. Sachez aussi que les options comprennent toutes les matières et activités qui leurs sont reliées.

Il bailla de nouveau, l'air profondément ennuyé sous les regards réprobateurs, surpris ou dépités des élèves avant de continuer.

- Toute fois si vous ne souhaitez pas étudier toutes ces matières vous pouvez choisir les options Initiations.  
- On peut donc prendre Initiation aux technologies ? Demanda Chôji  
- Exactement ! Répondit le professeur.  
- Trois langues vivantes sont obligatoires ? Demanda Sakura

Kakashi invita le blond à répondre à la question.

- En fait quatre, parce que l'anglais est un cours obligatoire qui ne compte pas parmi les trois langues à choisir.

Les nouveaux ne purent cacher leur surprise et leur crainte à l'évocation de ce travail qui leur semblait monstrueux.  
Le blond poursuivit.

- Vous pouvez choisir une langue que vous n'avez jamais étudiée parce que les cours sont par niveaux.

Il essayant de garder son calme et un air serein lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sasuke, les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient lui semblaient n'être qu'un millimètre, Il continua tout de même son explication comme si de rien n'était.

- Par exemple si vous optez pour l'italien, vous allez passer un test qui déterminera dans quel groupe vous êtes, il n'y a donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de les rassurer, mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner, Kakashi sourit avant de focaliser à nouveau son attention sur le blond.

- Naruto je suppose que tu vas garder l'italien, l'arabe et le japonais ?  
- Oui professeur, évidemment.  
- Fallait que je le répète à voix hautes pour tes fans ! Déclara le professeur en souriant.  
- J'ai travaillé tout l'été pour être dans le même groupe que le Prince ! Hurla une groupie  
- Bien ! Naruto je pense que tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à te retrouver à nouveau chez les confirmés ! Pour les nouveaux sachez qu'il vous est aussi possible d'apprendre le russe, le chinois et l'allemand ! Continua Kakashi avant de s'installer tranquillement à son bureau avec un magasine de charme.  
- Bon les documents que je vous ais distribués sont à remplir une fois que vous aurez fait vos choix au plus tard à la fin de la semaine, lisez bien tout ce qui est écrit pendant que vous m'avez sous la main et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous en avez, Naruto se fera un plaisir de vous répondre !

Il se plongea dans son livre sous l'œil du harem qui soupirait une fois de plus face à l'attitude de leur professeur principal.  
A le voir ainsi il été difficile de croire que Kakashi était un ethnologue et écrivain de renommé mondiale.  
La classe était plongé dans un silence de plomb, tout le monde lisait avec attention les papiers d'orientations, seul le harem chuchotait joyeusement sans se soucier du reste de la classe.  
Sasuke était quand à lui en pleine réflexion, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de rapport avec les difficultés et la somme de travail que promettait cet établissement.

- Sasuke ça va ? Murmura Shika

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, toujours absorbés par ses pensées, son meilleur ami posa sa main sur son avant bras

- Sasuke !  
- Hn.  
- Ça va ?  
- Au primaire Naruto était nul en langue, en fait il n'était pas doué en cours pour être plus précis et j'ai toujours cru que…Et là je le retrouve dans cet établissement prestigieux avec des options obligatoires et quatre langues qu'il semble maitriser parfaitement et…il a vraiment changé.

Le brun avait murmuré ces mots avec difficulté et même Shikamaru qui était près de lui avait du se concentrer pour tout comprendre, il tenta de rassurer son ami.

- Tu as toujours été incroyablement doué en tout aussi et notamment en langue non ? Alors dis toi que c'est plutôt une chance de pouvoir avoir de nouvelles choses à partager avec lui et de suivre les mêmes cours.

Sasuke se tourna vers son ami et le remercia d'un regard avant de remplir avec conviction les documents distribués par leur nouveau professeur.  
Il ne parlait pas un mot d'arabe mais pour l'italien et le japonais il serait dans le groupe des confirmés même s'il devait réviser des nuits entières.  
Shikamaru sourit devant le nouvel air déterminé de son meilleur ami avant de grimacer.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir me mettre à l'Art !  
- Shika, tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre. Le rassura Sasuke  
- Et te laisser seul avec Naruto et son harem qui rêve de te découper en morceaux ? Hors de question ! Et puis ma mère m'a toujours dis que j'avais une âme d'artiste !

Sasuke remercia une nouvelle fois son ami du regard avant de se replonger dans les documents à remplir.  
Ino prit à nouveau la parole.

- Excusez moi professeur mais quand est ce que nous connaitrons notre emploi du temps ?  
- Ah je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose !

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche en cuir où un désordre monstre semblait régner sous les regards dépités ou surpris des élèves pendant que Lee déposait sur le bureau de leur professeur les documents remplis des membres du harem.

Un calme agréable régnait dans la classe, troublé par les chuchotements joyeux des élèves et les interventions bruyantes des groupies qui ne quittaient pas leur prince des yeux.  
Soudain Naruto se figea un instant avant de se précipitaient vers l'une des fenêtres donnant sur la cour créant par la même occasion un silence total dans la classe. Le harem était sur le qui-vive et Sasuke scrutait avec attention et inquiétude le blond qui était planté l'air songeur devant la fenêtre.

- Je vais aller voir Naru ! Déclara Tenten en se levant

Le blond ne répondit rien toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Tenten sorti s'en même en informer Kakashi qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux son livre et Gaara se leva pour rejoindre Naruto.

- Naru, Tenten est allé voir.

Le blond se tourna vers Gaara et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Je crois que les choses s'accélèrent Gaa.  
- Tu veux que j'aille rejoindre Tenten ? Demanda le roux  
- J'y vais ! Intervint Kiba soucieux de se rattraper après l'incident avec Ken.

Il se précipita dehors, comme la jeune femme avant lui se contentant d'un simple geste de la tête pour son professeur.  
Sasuke et ses amis observaient la scène depuis tout à l'heure, cherchant à comprendre le comportement de Naruto et la soudaine crainte qui régnait au sein du harem depuis quelques minutes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas trop Naru. Le rassura le roux.  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Répondit le blond.  
- Ça va aller, t'en fais pas. Tu me fais confiance non ?  
- Évidemment ! répondit tendrement Naruto.

Ils rejoignirent leurs place comme si de rien n'était et Gaara observa avec tendresse le blond, se souvenant de leur première rencontre.

Gaara avait douze ans, était en sixième et détestait son collège.  
En fait il semblait tout détesté.  
Il avait été absent une journée, et apparemment durant son absence un nouvel élève avait fait son apparition.  
Une courte apparition même, une heure seulement !  
Mais malgré cela, Kakashi qui était déjà son professeur principal tenait à ce que les cours qu'il avait ratés lui soient remis et étrangement toute la classe était volontaire pour cette corvée à la grande surprise du roux.  
Pourquoi son professeur avait décidé que ce serait Gaara qui irait ? Et pourquoi avait-il accepté d'y aller ?  
Aujourd'hui encore il lui arrivait de se poser la question, mais une chose était sûre il serait éternellement reconnaissant à Kakashi de lui avoir permit de faire la rencontre de sa vie.

C'était un lundi pluvieux et maussade et c'est sans motivation que Gaara se dirigeait vers le domicile du camarade qui en une heure à peine avait attisées toutes les convoitises de la classe.  
Arrivé au dernier étage d'un building luxueux il s'avança devant l'appartement 806 et pour sa plus grande surprise, la porte était entre-ouverte.  
Il sonna plusieurs fois mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir, au bout de quelques minutes, poussé par une curiosité inhabituelle il se décida à entrer en s'annonçant mais seul le silence lui répondit.  
Comment pouvait-on sortir en oubliant de fermer la porte de son appartement ?  
Les riches pouvaient être vraiment insouciants !  
Il s'avança lentement dans le hall d'entrée, les volets étaient fermés et une douce lumière provenait d'une veilleuse éclairant faiblement un canapé de cuir ou quelqu'un semblait se mouvoir sous une énorme couette.  
Plus tard Gaara avait appris que Dei était en voyage d'affaire, bloqué par la neige et que c'est pour cela que Naruto était seul, chose qui n'arrivait jamais.  
Le roux avança lentement vers le canapé pour finir par tomber sur une petite tête blonde ébouriffée qui s'agitait dans son sommeil.  
Apparemment il était malade, ses joues étaient rouges et des perles de sueurs se promenaient sur son visage crispé.  
Gaara décida de poser les cours sur la table et de repartir, il n'était pas venu jouer les gardes malades, en fait il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là !  
A cet instant il entendit une petite voix murmurer douloureusement des mots qui le ramenèrent quelques années auparavant, vers un passé difficile et cruel.

- Écoutez-moi. Il faut que tu m'écoutes Sasuke, je t'assure…Il faut que l'on me croit !

Gaara s'était accroupi près du garçon qui était au bord des larmes pour prendre sa température, son front était bouillant et il s'agitait de plus en plus.  
Le roux enleva son manteau et son écharpe puis se souvenant des gestes de sa tante il partit à la recherche d'une bassine et d'un gant de toilette pour faire baisser la température du malade. Les boites de médicaments entamées près du canapé laissaient penser à Gaara que le blond avait déjà prit les cachets nécessaire, il s'efforça donc de rafraichir patiemment le front et le visage de ce dernier.  
En dégageant les mèches de son visage, il remarqua que le blond était vraiment très beau et comprit pourquoi toute la classe avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, le jeune homme lui semblait même trop beau, la fragilité et la douleur qui émanaient de lui accentuaient le côté irréel qui se dégageait de lui.  
Gaara n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un beau avant aujourd'hui mais surtout il n'avait jamais lu autant de souffrance sur un visage autre que le sien et c'est en grande partie pour cela qu'il prit soin du blond, lui préparant même du porridge comme le faisait sa tante.  
Le blond ne cessait de supplier et d'implorer pour qu'on l'aide et surtout pour qu'on le croit, il sanglotait et gémissait appelant sans cesse un certain Sasuke, lui assurant qu'il disait la vérité, que quelqu'un devait le croire, qu'il ne mentait pas.  
Le roux avait de la peine pour lui, jamais encore il ne s'était senti à ce point concerné par la douleur d'un autre, et machinalement depuis un bon moment il caressait tendrement les cheveux du blond, scrutant avec une légère angoisse son visage.  
Soudain, le blond ouvrit les yeux et Gaara tomba sur deux abysses bleus dans lequel il se serait perdu si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas violement repoussé terrifié avant de le menacer d'une arme, le roux tenta de calmer le malade.

- Je m'appelle Gaara ! Toi c'est Naruto c'est ça ? Le professeur Kakashi m'envoie, je t'ai apporté les cours !

Le roux senti une force incroyable lui compresser la poitrine en le projetant contre l'un des murs du salon. Le choc fut violent et soudain, mais Gaara n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, les énormes volets de la baie vitré s'ouvrirent d'un coup laissant entrer une lumière aveuglante.

- Sors de chez moi ! Hurla Naruto paniqué en pointant toujours son revolver sur le roux qui se relevait difficilement, essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait dans le coin de sa bouche.  
- Je suis désolé d'être entré comme ça mais c'était ouvert et…Tenta le roux.  
- Dégage ! Fous le camp !

Le blond ne semblait pas en état de discuter et le roux se dirigea non sans mal vers la sortie sans prendre la peine de récupérer sa veste et son écharpe. Sa poitrine lui faisait horriblement mal et il lui semblait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le hall d'entrée en prenant le soin de ne pas regarder le blond.

- Au fait, moi…je te crois. Ajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Il ne sut jamais à quel point ces quelques mots touchèrent Naruto, ni ce qu'ils avaient immédiatement provoqués en lui.  
A cet instant il se tenait péniblement dans le couloir cherchant à atteindre en chancelant l'ascenseur, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et sa vue commençait à se brouiller.  
Arrivé devant l'ascenseur il fut prit d'une forte toux qui lui fit cracher du sang avant de s'effondre au sol.  
Il ne pensait pas mourir ainsi, mais ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'avait jamais eu envie de vivre de toute manière.  
Mais la mort n'avait pas voulu de lui, il s'était réveillé quelques minutes après avec une incroyable sensation de bien être qui lui parcourait le corps.  
En ouvrant les yeux il tomba sur les deux mêmes abysses bleues, le blond était debout au dessus de lui, une main posé sur sa poitrine. Gaara bougea légèrement, provocant un sursaut de son camarade.

- Désolé ! S'excusa le roux.

Naruto ne dit rien, il alla chercher un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à Gaara sans un mot.

- C'est toi qui m'as ramené ici ? Demanda le roux qui était allongé sur le canapé à la place du blond.

Il eu droit à un simple hochement de tête comme réponse.

- Tu…Tu m'as soigné n'est ce pas ?

Naruto baissa la tête, se tenant toujours à une bonne distance du roux qui sourit face à la gêne du jeune homme.

- Merci d'avoir prit soin de moi alors que tu es malade.

Le blond regarda Gaara hésitant

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?  
- Pas du tout ! Mais apparemment moi je t'effraye. Répondit le roux

Naruto se dirigea sans un mot vers la cuisine, Gaara le suivit des yeux en se demandant pourquoi cette discussion ne lui paraissait pas surréaliste.  
Depuis qu'il était entré dans cet appartement il avait vécu une foule de choses hors du commun qui lui semblaient pourtant presque ordinaire.  
N'aurait-il pas du partir en courant ?  
Il se souvint du bien être et de la chaleur qui l'avaient traversé lorsque le blond l'avait touché et se toucha machinalement la poitrine.  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix hésitante de Naruto

- Dis…c'est vrai ? demanda ce dernier  
- Hein ?  
- Ce que tu m'as dis avant de partir, c'est vrai ?  
- Oh…Oui évidemment.  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu ne me connais pas et que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? Demanda le blond presque en colère  
- Je connais la douleur de n'avoir personne qui nous fait confiance et je sais reconnaitre la vérité, du moins je sais reconnaitre quelqu'un de sincère comme toi.

Naruto avança lentement le regard baissé avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil en face du canapé sur lequel était assis le roux.

- La porte, je…je l'ai laissé ouverte exprès. Avoua-t-il dans un murmure.  
- Pourquoi ? Gaara était surprit  
- Pour…qu'on me fasse du mal. Souffla le blond.

Un silence s'installa, Naruto avait gardé la tête baissé et ne bougeait plus, quand au roux il se sentait impuissant face à l'aveu douloureux que venait de lui faire le blond. Il avait saisit tout de suite que Naruto devait avoir un réel besoin de se confier et que ce qu'il venait de lui dire était une preuve de confiance bien qu'ils ne se connaissent pas.  
Alors soudainement il se lança lui aussi, décidant d'avouer à cet inconnu dont-il se sentait extrêmement proche ce qu'il cachait à tous.

- Je suis un monstre.

Encouragé par le silence du blond, Gaara poursuivit.

- Je suis toujours en train de me battre, je m'énerve très vite et du coup les gens ont peur de moi.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

- Beaucoup de gens pensent que je suis fou. Et c'est sûrement vrai, vu que j'ai même était interné.

Gaara s'arrêta, regrettant un peu ce qu'il venait de dire, par peur de faire fuir Naruto. Ce dernier sentant l'angoisse du roux prit timidement la parole.

- A Sainte Maxime ?  
- Oui. La surprise se sentait dans la voix de Gaara et le blond répondit à la question muette du roux.  
- Je suis soigné la bas.

Gaara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait tellement de points communs avec Naruto qu'il lui semblait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Rassuré par les paroles du blond, il reprit son aveu.

- Je suis sorti il y a quelques mois, j'y suis resté un an parce que…j'ai tué mon père.

Le roux baissa la tête, c'est à ce moment là que les gens changeaient de regard sur lui, à ce moment là qu'ils commençaient à avoir peur et s'éloigner. Ils ne cherchaient jamais à savoir ou comprendre pourquoi et comment, ils se contentaient de le juger, le mépriser et le rayer de leurs vies.  
Pourtant le blond ne parut ni surpris ou choqué.

- Comment ?  
- C'était un accident ! Cria presque Gaara  
- Mais comme tu ne regrette pas qu'il soit mort personne ne te crois. Déclara simplement Naruto.

Le roux était de plus surprit et touché par les réactions du blond qui en plus de sembler le comprendre et lire en lui ne le juger pas le moins du monde.

- Je le détestais mais je n'ai pas voulu le tuer, c'était un accident mais personne ne me crois.  
- Moi je te crois. Murmura Naruto.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux sans qu'aucun ne détourne le regard, mais le blond fut prit d'une soudaine et violente toux. Gaara se précipita vers lui mais il fut de nouveauté projeté en arrière et faillit se cogner la tête contre la table basse.

- S'il te plait, ne me touche pas. Articula péniblement le blond entre deux toussotements.

Gaara se relevait difficilement pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Je devrais peut être te laisser. Murmura-t-il.

Il enfila sa veste et son écharpe rapidement.

- Reste au chaud et mange ce que je t'ai préparé. Ajouta t-il avant de partir précipitamment.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur Gaara tenta de calmer avec un peu de musique son rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé au moment de son départ.

**I wanted to find somewhere to hide**

**_(Je voulais trouver un endroit où me cacher)_**  
**And i opened up and left those fears inside**

**_(Et je me suis ouvert, et laissé ces peurs à l'intérieur)_**  
**And i wanted to be in near on this**

**_(Et j'ai voulu être proche de ça)_**  
**Only to find that there was noone there but me**

**_(Seulement pour trouver qu'il n'y avait personne à part moi)_**

Gaara avait toujours grandit à l'écart en essayant de prendre le moins de place possible, essayant de se fondre dans le monde voir même de disparaitre, conscient de la gêne qu'il était pour sa famille, conscient de ne pas avoir de place.

**But i woke up to real life**

**_(Mais je me suis éveillé à la vrai vie)_**  
**And i realised its not worth running from anymore**

**_(Et realisé que ce n'est pas mieux de fuir)_**  
**When there was nowhere left to hide i found out**

**_(Quand il n'y a nul part où se cacher, j'ai découvert)_**  
**That nothings real here but i wont stop now until i find a**

**_(Que rien n'est réel ici mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir trouvé)  
_Better part of me**

**_(Une meilleure part de moi)_**

Il s'était peu à peu enfermé dans un mécanisme d'auto-défense qui le poussait à rejeter le monde entier et à communiquer uniquement par la violence, ravi qu'on le craigne, se pensant le seul au monde à souffrir.  
Mais aujourd'hui il avait été frappé de plein fouet par la douleur du blond.  
Même s'il ne savait pas encore ce que ce dernier avait vécu, même s'il ne pouvait comparer leurs blessures il avait reçu en pleine face une énorme vague de souffrance qui lui avait étrangement donné envie de s'accrocher à Naruto et de ne plus lâcher.  
Il avait le sentiment de sortir de des années de torpeurs et d'aveuglement, de soudainement reprendre ses esprits et d'à nouveau ouvrir les yeux sur le monde et les autres.

**I let those hard days get me down**

**_(__Je regarde ainsi les jours difficiles m'affaiblir__)_**  
**And all the things I hate, got in my way**

**_(Et toutes ces choses que je hais, obtenues à ma façon)_**  
**I could of screamed without a sound**

**_(__Je pourrais __crier__ sans __un bruit)_**  
**I found myself silenced by those things they say**

**_(__Je__ me suis trouvé__ réduit au silence par __les __choses qu'ils__ disent)_**

Toutes ces années il s'était tut sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement, perdant espoir d'être secouru, il avait abandonné le peu de bonté qu'il lui restait pour se donner totalement à la haine et la rage.  
Il avait égoïstement cru que personne ne pourrait avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il vivait, que personne n'était plus malheureux que lui, il avait fermé sa porte aux autres, errant sur cette terre sans aucun but, méprisant chaque être vivant qu'il rencontrait, blessant les autres sans regret.

**But i woke up to real life**

**_(Mais je me suis éveillé à la vraie vie)_**  
**And i realised its not worth running from anymore**

**_(Et réalisé que ce n'est pas mieux de fuir)_**  
**When there was nowhere left to hide i found out**

**_(Quand il n'y a nul part où se cacher, j'ai découvert)_**  
**That nothings real here but i wont stop now until i find a**

**_(Que rien n'est réel ici mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir trouvé)_**  
**Better part of me**

**_(Une meilleure part de moi)_**

Le blond souffrait énormément et sa douleur avait déteint sur le roux qui en plus de la percevoir l'avait ressentie.  
Pour la première fois il n'avait pas pu rester indifférent ou ignorer la peine d'un autre. Il avait prit la détresse de Naruto au sérieux, ne doutant pas de l'importance de sa souffrance et de l'impact qu'elle avait sur sa vie. Gaara semblait avoir enfin prit conscience de sa bêtise.  
Comment avait-il pu vivre en pensant qu'il était le seul à réellement souffrir ?

**Thats out there somewhere**

**_(C'est dehors là quelque part)_**  
**And it cant be that far away**

**(Et ça ne peut pas être si loin)**  
**Thats where ill find myself**

**_(C'est là où je me trouverai moi-même)_**  
**And ill find my way out**

**_(Et où je trouverai ma sortie)_**  
**Thats where ill find out**

**_C'est là que je découvrirai_**

Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était aujourd'hui qu'il ouvrait les yeux ni pourquoi c'était Naruto mais il était certain qu'il pouvait aider le blond, qu'il le devait ! Il en avait envie plus que tout et même si ça paraissait fou il était résolu à ne pas abandonné Naruto comme lui-même l'avait été.

**But i woke up to real life**

**_(Mais je me suis éveillé à la vraie vie)_**  
**And i realised its not worth running from anymore**

**_(Et realisé que ce n'est pas mieux de fuir)_**  
**When there was nowhere left to hide i found out**

**_(Quand il n'y a nul part où se cacher, j'ai découvert)_**  
**That nothings real here but i wont stop now until i find a**

**_(Que rien n'est réel ici mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir trouvé)_**  
**Better part of me**

**_(Une meilleure part de moi)_**

S'il ne faisait rien il ne reverrait surement jamais Naruto, il en était persuadé, ce dernier portait un fardeau terrifiant et bien trop difficile à assumer pour lui permettre de s'ouvrir aux autres.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait à ce point le besoin et l'envie de créer un lien avec Naruto alors qu'il cherchait depuis toujours la solitude mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps il ne doutait pas, et c'est déterminé qu'il quitta l'immeuble du blond après avoir glissé dans sa boite aux lettres une feuille avec son adresse mail et son numéro de téléphone, espérant avoir des nouvelles de ce dernier au plus vite.

Comme il le pensait son intérêt pour le blond n'était pas une lubie mais bien une inhabituelle et forte envie de le connaitre et il avait dû lutter pour ne pas sonner chez le blond le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent.  
Au bout d'une semaine alors qu'il ne s'y attendait plus, le blond se connecta enfin, ajoutant son adresse à ses contacts mais il ne vint pas lui parler.  
Le roux toujours aussi déterminé entama la conversation, et même si Naruto n'écrivait presque rien, il n'abandonna pas et pendant quinze jours tous les soirs en rentrant des cours il faisait au blond la conversation, lui confiant ses crises de violences, ses bagarres, son ennui en cours et le reste de ses activités même les plus banales.

Au bout de ses deux semaines, Naruto se senti plus en confiance et commença à répondre à Gaara et peu à peu leurs rendez-vous virtuels se transformèrent en vrai conversation où chacun fini par avouer à l'autre ce qui les avaient brisés. A la grande surprise du roux ce fut Naruto qui se confia le premier, et lorsque Gaara apprit la vérité sur le passé du blond il fut habité d'une rage folle.  
La première envie qu'il eu fut d'aller détruire cet enfoiré de Sasuke qui avait osé se prétendre le meilleur ami du blond ainsi que tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Pour la première fois de sa vie le roux tenait réellement à quelqu'un, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de haine même pas envers sa propre famille qui jusque là était au sommet de la liste des gens qu'il vomissait.

Naruto fut une fois de plus surprit et touché par autant de sincérité et de compassion, non seulement le roux l'avait cru dès leur première rencontre, mais il lui avait réitérer toute sa confiance et son soutient après l'aveu qu'il venait de lui faire.  
Après que Gaara ait lui aussi levé le voile sur son passé et ses souffrances et que le blond lui ai assuré qu'il le croyait et qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, ils se promirent de toujours tout se dire et de se faire confiance quoiqu'il arrive.  
A partir de ce moment là, en plus de passer des nuits sur internet, ils commencèrent à échanger des milliers de messages par jours et à passer des heures au téléphone.  
Trois mois et demi étaient passés depuis leur première rencontre et ils ne s'étaient pas revus, le roux ne souhaitant pas brusquer le blond mais Deidara ne supportait plus de ne pas connaitre cet inconnu qui avait fait irruption dans la vie de son cadet.  
Le roux fut donc officiellement invité par l'ainé de la famille, ce qui lui permit de revoir enfin Naruto.

La rencontre se déroula sans heurt, Gaara n'était absolument pas intimidé par le regard effrayant et l'air sévère de Deidara, il lui assura même très solennellement qu'il n'avait pas à se faire de souci, qu'il n'était plus seul pour prendre soin de son frère et que lui aussi veillerait au bien être de Naruto.  
L'ainé ronchonna et continua de cribler le roux de questions mais une seule chose marqua Gaara, une chose qui lui fit oublier tout le reste.  
Après le déjeuner, lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de faire une partie de jeu vidéo, le blond s'était assis sur le même canapé que lui, et petit à petit s'était rapproché jusqu'à le frôler pour finir par mettre pause et poser timidement sa main sur la sienne.  
Le roux avait tressailli sous l'effet de la surprise, mais Naruto n'avait pas eu peur et ne l'avait pas projeté dans un mur, au contraire il avait saisi avec assurance la main de Gaara puis après l'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux l'avait enlacé d'un coup.  
Au bout d'un instant, anxieux, le roux enlaça à son tour doucement le blond, prêt à s'éloigner à tout mouvement de recul de Naruto.

- Je suis dans tes bras. Constata doucement Naruto.  
- Tu n'es pas dégouté ? Demanda Gaara inquiet.  
- Non, je suis bien. Murmura Naruto.

Ce tendre moment fut interrompu par le bruit de verre brisé, en effet Deidara face à cette scène avait lâché le plateau qu'il tenait et était resté figé de surprise.  
A partir de ce moment Naruto et Gaara était devenus réellement inséparables et incroyablement proche, le blond multipliait les marques d'affection envers le roux avec qui il se sentait aussi à l'aise qu'avec son ainé allant même jusqu'à dormir avec lui.

Deidara quand à lui avait adopté le roux comprenant que ce dernier tenait énormément à son frère et que contrairement à Sasuke il ne le décevrait pas, même s'il était tout de même effrayé de savoir que Naruto n'avait aucun secret pour Gaara, craignant que d'autres personnes apprennent le secret de son cadet.  
Six mois après leur rencontre, Gaara avait tellement apporté en réconfort et en confiance au blond que ce dernier accepta de finir l'année scolaire dans la classe du roux et de retourner ainsi à une scolarité ordinaire et une vie sociable plus ouverte.

Il y a quatre seulement, que Naruto avait chamboulé la vie du roux, pourtant Gaara avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais vécu sans lui et d'une certaine manière c'était vrai.

La sonnerie de fin de cours et le brouhaha général le ramena bruyamment au présent.

- Déjà ? S'exclama Naruto.  
- Enfin! Tu veux dire ! Brailla Kiba qui était de retour accompagné de Tenten.  
- Alors ? Leur demanda Neji.  
- Personne ! Je ne pense pas qu'il était là pour nous. Répondit la jeune femme.  
- Quelqu'un devait trainer dans le coin par hasard ! Ajouta Kiba.  
- Le hasard ça n'existe pas ! Souffla Naruto perdu dans ses pensées.

Gaara devina tout de suite que son ami ne parlait pas vraiment de l'incident mais plus de la présence de Sasuke dans sa classe alors qu'il pensait et espérait ne plus jamais le revoir.  
Le blond devait chercher depuis ce matin la raison à ces retrouvailles sans réussir à expliquer le pourquoi du comment.  
Naruto ne croyait pas au hasard et encore moins aux coïncidences, il était persuadé que rien n'arrivait sans raison et que c'étaient les choses les plus insignifiantes qui menaient aux plus grands bonheurs ou aux pires catastrophes.  
Mais pour l'instant ce qui le troublait était le déjeuner qu'il avait imposé à ses amis, en effet même s'il s'était voulu optimiste et rassurant il avait un mauvais pressentiment et craignait vraiment de faire du mal aux roux.

- Et si ça se passe mal ? Demanda t-il timidement à Gaara.  
- Tu ne seras en rien responsable de l'issu de ce déjeuner Naru. Le rassura Gaara qui avait comprit que son ami redoutait bien plus que lui ce moment.  
- Euh…je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais ils nous attendent, je crois…Déclara Kiba en indiquant le couloir où Sasuke, Temari et les autres attendaient le harem.  
- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Déclara Gaara avec un sourire rassurant pour le blond.

Le harem rejoignit donc rapidement l'autre groupe dans une ambiance glaciale.

- Vous mangez où habituellement ? Demanda Temari  
- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Siffla Neji.  
- C'est notre endroit et on préfère le garder. Essaya de tempérer Naruto.  
- C'est normal ! Assura Shikamaru, soucieux lui aussi d'alléger l'ambiance.  
- On déjeune ici ou à l'extérieur ? Demanda Hinata, pleine de bonne volonté.  
- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux rester ici. Déclara Tenten.  
- Alors cafète' ou cantine ? Demanda la brune.  
- On s'en fou tant qu'on mange ! J'ai la dalle ! Gémit Kiba.  
- Kiba je ne suis pas sûr que…peut être qu'un endroit plus …avec moins de monde serait plus propice pour…discuter. Tenta Naruto.  
- Le toit ? Proposa Gaara.  
- On va à la cafétéria et on mange sur le toit ! Trancha Neji.

Les autres approuvèrent.

- On vous suit ! Déclara Temari visiblement de bonne humeur.

Le groupe se dirigea dans un silence de mort vers les escaliers, Ino essaya une fois de plus d'engager le dialogue.

- Alors ça fait longtemps que vous étudiez ici ?  
- Depuis la sixième. Répondit Hinata.  
- Ah génial !

Seul le silence lui répondit mais elle ne se découragea pas

- J'ai entendu dire que ça n'avait pas été toujours si élitiste et que l'établissement avait même faillit fermer ?  
- Oui c'était un lycée banal qui a eu de gros problèmes d'argent et il y a quatre ans un donateur et la nouvelle directrice on en fait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Répondit Hinata qui appréciait les efforts d'Ino.

Mais la blonde refroidit par l'attitude des deux groupes ne savait plus quoi dire pour réchauffer l'atmosphère, la brune prit donc la relève.

- Au fait les mecs vous en êtes où avec le nouveau morceau ?  
- Rien de nouveau depuis hier. Répondit Lee  
- On va s'y mettre tout à l'heure en musique. Ajouta Neji  
- Vous écrivez une chanson ? Demanda Ino, heureuse de trouver un sujet de conversation  
- Une ? Nan depuis la sixième des centaines voir plus ! Répondit Hinata avec le même enthousiasme.  
- Mais vous avez un groupe ? Demanda Sakura  
- Alors Gaara est à la basse, Neji à la guitare, Lee au clavier mais aussi dans tout ce qui touche au son et mixage des morceaux et Naru chante. Expliqua Hinata  
- Tu chantes ? C'est incroyable ! S'exclama Sakura  
- Et il joue du piano quand le morceau le demande ! Ajouta Tenten fière de « son fils »  
- Et en plus vous composez, je suis vraiment impressionnée ! Déclara Ino.  
- Attends de les voir sur scène ! Répondit Hinata  
- On devrait accélérer le pas au lieu de papoter ! Gronda Gaara

Le silence pesant revint immédiatement au sein du groupe qui traversait à présent la cour en direction de la cafétéria.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, ils ne purent échapper aux regards et aux chuchotements des pros et des anti- harem mais aussi des nouveaux qui pour la plupart étaient des anciens camarades de Sasuke et ses amis.  
De toute manière un groupe aussi nombreux, scindé en deux ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu, quelque soit le lieu.

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas faire attendre le Prince ?

Une bande de groupies venaient d'interpeller des élèves qui attendaient leur tour.

- Dégagez le passage tout de suite ! Cria une autre fan.  
- Il n'a qu'à faire la queue comme tout le monde ! Lui répondit l'un des élèves.  
- Répète un peu ! Cria l'une des groupies en le bousculant.  
- Je vais attendre. Déclara Naruto extrêmement gêné.  
- Hors de question Prince !  
- Vous le gênez les filles ! Cria Kiba.  
- Ta gueule ! Lui répondit l'une d'elle.  
- Kiba je ne veux pas de scandale. Murmura Neji.  
- T'en fais pas je gère ! Déclara se dernier avant de poursuivre. Dites les filles ça ne vous direz pas de savoir ce que votre Prince cache sous la veste de Lee ?  
- Hein ! S'exclama Naruto.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda l'une des groupies.  
- Bein si vous nous laissez faire la queue tranquillement le Prince fait tomber la veste !  
- Kiba ! Cria Gaara.  
- Réfléchissez, il va bientôt se changer et vous allez perde une belle une occasion… Continua Kiba sans prêter attention aux regards meurtriers de Gaara, Neji et Tenten.  
- C'est vrai Prince ? Demanda une jeune fille.  
- Heu…balbutia Naruto.  
- On pourra prendre une photo ? Demanda une autre.  
- C'est que…continua le blond.  
- Allez Naru joue le jeu, pendant ce temps la file d'attente est en train de se réduire et il n'y a pas de dispute. Lui chuchota Kiba.

Gaara saisit la main de Naruto et le sorti de la file.

- Naru et moi on vous attend sur le toit !  
- Je me charge de votre déjeuner. Déclara Neji.

Le roux sorti rapidement de la cafétéria entrainant avec lui Naruto sous les reproches des groupies et le rire de Kiba.

Une fois sur le toit, les deux jeunes hommes s'appuyèrent à l'une des rambardes pour avoir une vue sur l'établissement.

- Ce n'est qu'une veste Gaa ! Le taquina Naruto.  
- Hun. Se contenta de répondre le roux.  
- Je vais bien finir par l'enlever, il fait chaud. Continua le blond.  
- Ouai. Souffla Gaara.  
- Tu as à nouveau perdu la parole ! Déclara en plaisantant Naruto.  
- Muhu. Soupira le roux.  
- Tu boudes ? Demanda le blond.

Gaara ne répondit rien, continuant de regarder vers le bas la foule d'élèves se pressant dans la cour.

- Bon, je ne vois qu'un seul moyen ! Déclara Naruto.

Le roux venait de voir s'écraser au sol la veste de Lee, il leva les yeux vers le blond avant de crier.

- Mais ça ne va pas !  
- Ah j'étais sûr que ça te ferais réagir ! Le blond était mort de rire devant l'air furieux de son ami.  
- Mais tu veux vraiment t'exhiber ma parole ! Cria Gaara qui soudainement paniquait face à un Naruto plus légèrement vêtu et plié de rire.

Le roux se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation ne pu s'empêcher de rire avant de se jeter à la poursuite du blond qui avait de justesse évité l'assaut de ce dernier.  
Ils firent deux fois le tour du toit en se bousculant avant d'être interrompu par le reste du harem et leurs invités. Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur essayant de calmer leur fou rire, chose que le roux réussit très rapidement.

- Tu es fier de toi ? Demanda Gaara à Neji en lui montrant le reste du groupe qui comme lui-même et Deidara plus tôt dans la matinée venait de s'arrêter sur la tenue très sexy du blond.  
- Tu es vraiment bien foutu ! Déclara Temari en bousculant Ino qui venait de prendre une photo de Naruto.

Gaara tendit brusquement au blond le sac où se trouvaient les affaires de rechange que lui avait apportées Tenten.

- Vas te changer !  
- Mais je n'ai pas pris de photo moi ! Se plaignit Temari pendant que le blond s'éloignait du groupe vers un coin isolé du toit.

Face au regard assassin de son petit frère elle préféra se taire et Hinata décida de changer de sujet.

- Bon si on s'installait ? Si on continu comme ça on aura même plus le temps de manger !

Comme précédemment dans le couloir, les deux bandes s'installèrent l'une en face de l'autre chacune contre un mur sous le regard dépité d'Ino, Hinata et Temari.

- On devrait peut être se rapprocher. Tenta timidement Ino.  
- Pas envie de bouger ! Grogna Neji.  
- On va s'avancer nous ! Déclara Temari qui quitta le mur pour s'installer en tailleur à quelques centimètres de son frère et ses amis, leur faisant toujours face.  
- Bonne idée ! L'encouragea en souriant Hinata.

Le reste des amis de Temari firent de même dans une ambiance toujours aussi glaciale. Chacun scrutant l'autre, semblant prêt à lui sauter dessus au moindre écart.

Naruto qui avait fini de se changer et dont le mauvais pressentiment ne l'avait pas quitté essaya tout de même de faire son possible pour que tout se passe pour le mieux, et s'installa entre Gaara et Neji avec son habituel sourire chaleureux.  
Temari qui avait bien compris qu'elle devait plaire au blond si elle voulait renouer avec son frère, le complimenta à nouveau.

- Même changé tu es super mignon !

Mais sa remarque eu pour effet d'alourdir l'ambiance, Naruto s'éloigna un peu d'elle et son groupe et se colla un peu plus à Gaara. Hinata quand à elle essaya de suite de changer de sujet comme si Temari avait dit quelque chose de mal !

- Les pizzas de la cafétéria sont vraiment délicieuses !

La brune devait avouer que sa phrase bateau était vraiment pitoyable, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux sur le moment.  
Temari désespérait de pouvoir enfin parler à son frère, elle ne comprenait pas que son compliment ait pu jeter un froid.  
Certes elle voulait se rapprochait de blond par intérêt mais ce qu'elle avait dit été sincère, même vêtu d'un simple jean large bleu clair et d'un tee-shirt gris à motif blanc Naruto était vraiment très beau et tout le monde semblait en être conscient, alors pourquoi une telle réaction ?

Chacun mangeait en silence, seul les bruits de mastications se faisaient entendre.  
Ino qui malgré sa discrétion n'avait peur de rien, décida à nouveau d'intervenir souhaitant aider son amie à communiquer avec son petit frère.

- Alors Gaara ça fait combien de temps que tu n'avais pas vu Temari ?  
- Je l'ai vu quelques heures quand j'avais onze ans. Répondit le roux  
- Mais…euh. C'était dans une situation particulière. Bafouilla sa sœur  
- On a été séparé quand j'avais huit ans. Ajouta le roux  
- Nos parents ont divorcés et je suis allé vivre avec ma mère alors que Gaara est resté avec notre père. Continua la blonde qui semblait se justifier  
- C'est une façon de voir les choses. Déclara son frère d'une voix froide.  
- Oh les divorces c'est toujours douloureux ! Vous devez être heureux de pouvoir vous retrouver ! Ino tentait à nouveau d'engager le dialogue vers une voie plus optimiste  
- Oui ! Oui je suis vraiment très heureuse ! Répondit Temari  
- Mais tu va pouvoir revoir ton père aussi Temari ? Demanda Ino  
- Il est mort ! Cracha Gaara  
- Oh, désolée. S'excusa Ino  
- Il ne faut plus t'en vouloir. Temari venait de s'adresser à son frère  
- M'en vouloir ?

Naruto et Gaara s'étaient levés en même temps, brusquement surprenant tout le monde.

- Je t'ai pardonné Gaara ! Cria Temari.  
- Pardonné ? Hurla Naruto.

Le roux n'avait pas dit un mot, mais le blond était hors de lui, il tremblait de rage et son regard doux avait laissé la place à quelque chose de dur et d'effrayant. Il fixait Temari droit dans les yeux et semblait se retenir de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

- Mais est ce que tu t'entends ? Qu'est ce que tu peux bien avoir à lui pardonner ? Ca ne serait pas plutôt à toi de te mettre à genou et d'implorer son pardon pour tout le mal que tu lui as fais ?

La lourde porte du toit avait violement claquée, plus personne ne bougeait, chacun hypnotiser par le blond et la rage qui se dégageait de lui.

- Quand je pense que je t'ais ajoutée à ses contacts et envoyée son adresse mail ! Que je l'ai obligé à lire tes mails et même à déjeuner avec toi ! Espérant que tu allais t'expliquer, t'excuser ! Pensant que tu n'osais pas aborder le sujet et que tu ne savais pas comment lui demander pardon alors qu'en fait tu ne t'es jamais sentie coupable !  
- Laisse tomber Naru. Demanda Gaara.  
- Hors de question Gaa ! Écoute-moi Temari, ton frère est quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de merveilleux, et il ne le doit qu'à lui-même et ta tante. Tu n'as été capable que de lui faire du mal, en l'abandonnant encore et toujours mais plus jamais je ne te laisserais le faire souffrir! Sur ce je vous laisse, tu m'as coupé l'appétit !

Il quitta le toit accompagné de Gaara laissant les autres interloqués.  
Le reste du harem se levait rapidement en ramassant leurs affaires.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit ? Demanda Temari.  
- Il a vraiment péter un câble. Ajouta Chôji.  
- Tu devrais peut être te remettre un peu en cause. Déclara Hinata qui n'avait absolument plus envie d'aller vers l'autre groupe.  
- De quoi tu te mêles ? Cria Temari.  
- Laisse Hinata, je ne crois pas qu'elle en soit capable pour le moment. Déclara Tenten.  
- C'est quoi ton problème ? Hurla Temari prête à sauter sur Tenten.  
- Ton attitude me pose problème, cependant je n'ai pas à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Répondit calmement Tenten avant de s'éloigner avec le reste du harem laissant Temari et ses amis bouche-bé.  
- On devrait peut être allé en cours ? Demanda Sakura.  
- Oui bonne idée ! Répondit Chôji.  
- Sasuke, Shika et moi nous avons cours dans le pavillon d'Art. Ajouta Sakura en ramassant ses affaires.  
- Oui on a musique apparemment. Continua Shika qui comme la rose et Sasuke était prêt à partir.  
- Avec Chôji on va en bio ! Shino et son ami se dirigeaient déjà vers la porte du toit.  
- A tout à l'heure ! Déclara Chôji avant de disparaitre.  
- J'ai maths renforcé moi ! Ino était toute excitée.  
- Ça va aller Temari ? Demanda Shika.  
- Oui ! Oui vous en faites pas ! Je fini ma salade et je file sur le terrain de basket !  
- A toute à l'heure alors ! Sakura sourit à la jeune fille avant de quitter le toit en même temps qu'Ino, Sasuke et Shikamaru.

Du côté du pavillon d'Art, Naruto et Gaara venaient d'arriver dans l'immense salle de musique, où trônaient de nombreux instruments.  
Le roux jeta son sac sur une table en soupirant et le blond fit de même avant de s'asseoir sur une table l'air songeur. Gaara qui avait bien vu que Naruto se sentait coupable pour l'incident avec Temari s'installa sur le piano en face de ce dernier.  
Lorsque les premières notes résonnèrent, le blond leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux bleu gris de son ami.  
Il connaissait cette mélodie par cœur, lui et le roux l'avaient composé il y a des années, c'était une de leur première chanson.  
Gaara ne le quittait pas des yeux essayant de lui faire passer à nouveau tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour lui mais aussi toute sa gratitude pour avoir changé sa vie.  
Il s'efforça de lui transmettre tous ces sentiments par le biais de sa voix, entonnant le premier couplet de leur chanson.

I think i've walked too close to love

_**(Je crois que j'ai marché trop près de l'amour)**_

And now i'm falling in

_**(Et maintenant j'y tombe)**_

Theres so many things this weary soul can't take

_**(Je ressens plusieurs choses que cette âme fatiguée ne peut comprendre)**_

Maybe you just caught me by surprise

_**(Peut-être m'a tu juste pris par surprise)**_

The first time that i looked into your eyes

_**(La première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard)**_

Naruto frémi sous la voix de son ami, elle était plus grave que celle de son frère et légèrement cassée ce qui ajoutait à son côté sexy et envoutant.  
Tous deux n'avaient même pas treize ans lorsqu'ils avaient écrit cette chanson, et même si pour beaucoup elle pouvait semblait simpliste, les sentiments décris dans ce texte et les émotions transmise dans cette mélodie étaient forts, sincères et simple et s'étaient renforcés avec le temps.  
Le roux continua de chanter, sans quitter le blond des yeux laissant une douce et chaleureuse bulle prendre place autour d'eux, les enveloppant pour les emmener loin de ce qui pouvait les blesser, pansant leur plaies et apaisant leur cicatrices.

There's a life inside of me

_**(Il y a une vie en moi)**_

That i can feel again

_**(Que je peux ressentir à nouveau)**_

It's the only thing that takes me

_**(C'est la seule chose qui me ramène)**_

Where i've never been

_**(A mon point de départ)**_

I don't care if i lost everything that i have known

_**(Je m'en fou d'oublier tout ce que j'ai appris)**_

It don't matter where i lay my head tonight

_**(Peu importe ou je peux avoir la tête,)**_

Your arms feel like home

_**(Tes bras me rassurent)**_  
Feel like home

_**(Me rassurent)**_

Dès la première fois où Gaara l'avait prit dans ses bras, Naruto s'était senti à l'aise, il n'avait pas eu peur, n'avait pas tremblé et n'avait ressenti aucun dégout, ce qui pour lui était un signe de plus du lien qui les unissait.  
Il savait ce qu'il devait au roux, ce que ce dernier lui avait apporté et encore une fois il lui était reconnaissant de chercher à le rassurer alors que c'était lui qui venait d'être blessé par sa sœur.  
Il lui sourit tendrement avant d'entamer comme à son habitude le second couplet. Gaara se tut écoutant avec tendresse et en souriant le blond poursuivre leur chanson.

This life aint the fairy tale we both thought it would be

_**(Cette vie n'est pas le conte de fée que nous pensions vivre)**_

But i can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me

_**(Je peux voir ton visage souriant même si je te tourne le dos)**_

I know we both see these changes now

_**(Je sais que nous nous apercevons des changements)**_

I know we both understand somehow

_**(Je sais que nous comprenons cela)**_

Gaara ne se lassait jamais de la voix douce et granuleuse de son ami qui était si différente de la sienne. Naruto pouvait monter très haut dans les aigus pour redescendre dans des tons graves et chaud avec une aisance incroyable, il maitrisait parfaitement sa voix et pouvait ainsi y faire passer toutes ses émotions avec une sincérité désarmante.  
Avant de rencontrer le blond, Gaara été touché uniquement par les mélodies et certains textes, mais il ne prêtait jamais une réelle attention à la voix de l'artiste, aujourd'hui rien ne lui semblait plus important que d'écrire et composer pour la voix de Naruto.  
Ils se sourirent à nouveau avant d'entamer à l'unisson le refrain.

There's a life inside of me

_**(Il y a une vie en moi)**_

That i can feel again

_**(Que je peux ressentir à nouveau)**_

It's the only thing that takes me

_**(C'est la seule chose qui me ramène)**_

Where i've never been

_**(A mon point de départ)**_

I don't care if i lost everything that i have known

_**(Je m'en fou d'oublier tout ce que j'ai appris)**_

It don't matter where i lay my head tonight

_**(Peu importe ou je peux avoir la tête,)**_

Your arms feel like home

_**(Tes bras me rassurent)**_  
Feel like home

_**(Me rassurent)**_

They feel like home

_**(Ils me rassurent)**_  
(hold on, you're home to me)

_**(Accroche toi, tu me rassures)**_

Tout leur semblait tellement loin, Temari, Sasuke, leurs parents, leurs bourreaux, leurs passes, rien ne comptait plus en dehors de cette bulle et d'eux.  
Ils savaient que quoiqu'il arrive rien ne remettrait en cause leur amour, que rien ne pourrait les séparer et qu'aucun n'abandonnerait l'autre, jamais.  
Même si la vie était dure, qu'ils avaient de nombreux ennemis et obstacles sur leur routes, même si de durs et cruels moment les attendaient, tant qu'il pourrait compter l'un sur l'autre alors tout irait bien.  
Ensemble ils pouvaient tout surmonter.  
Ils finirent la chanson sans se quitter des yeux.

There's a life inside of me

_**(Il y a une vie en moi)**_

That i can feel again

_**(Que je peux ressentir à nouveau)**_

It's the only thing that takes me

_**(C'est la seule chose qui me ramène)**_

Where i've never been

_**(A mon point de départ)**_

I don't care if i lost everything that i have known

_**(Je m'en fou d'oublier tout ce que j'ai appris)**_

It don't matter where i lay my head tonight

_**(Peu importe ou je peux avoir la tête,)**_

Your arms feel like home

_**(Tes bras me rassurent)**_  
Feel like home

_**(Me rassurent)**_

They feel like home

_**(Ils me rassurent)**_

Un agréable silence prit place à la fin de la chanson, Naruto ferma les yeux et rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière à nouveau serein.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé Gaa.

Gaara quitta le piano lentement pour se diriger vers le blond qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Il va falloir te faire pardonner !

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et sourit à son ami qui avait posé ses deux mains sur ses cuisses.

- Un bisou magique ? Demanda le blond en embrassant tendrement les lèvres du roux.  
- Je crois qu'il va m'en falloir un peu plus. Murmura Gaara avant de s'emparer délicatement des lèvres de Naruto.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse et douceur.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda le blond qui avait mit fin au baiser avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Tu es si cruel alors que je viens de me faire jeter par ma grande sœur ! Gémit Gaara en faisant semblant de pleurer de manière grotesque.

Naruto embrassa délicatement le front du roux, puis son nez, ses deux joues et enfin sa bouche, plusieurs fois avant de commençait l'une de ses activité préféré qui consistait à mordiller les lèvres de son ami, à les titiller avec sa langue sans jamais l'embrasser.  
Comme à son habitude, Gaara finit par craquer, il grogna avant de s'emparer à nouveau de la bouche de Naruto pour un baiser plus enflammé.  
Il se colla au blond qui était toujours assit sur sa table en se calant entre ses cuisses, attrapant fermant sa nuque alors que Naruto l'enlaçait.  
Le blond regrettait presque d'avoir taquiné Gaara sachant qu'il allait lui faire payer, ce dernier délaissa d'ailleurs la bouche de Naruto pour s'attaquer à sa nuque.

- Ce matin Dei nous a interrompus si je me souviens bien. Chuchota –t-il à l'oreille du blond.

Naruto ne put retenir un gémissement.

- Gaa pas ici. Souffla t-il.  
- Mais c'est toi qui t'es exhibé pendant des heures dans une tenue indécente. Répondit le roux qui tout en suçotant la nuque du blond avait passé ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

Naruto qui était de plus en plus excité, n'opposait plus vraiment de résistance, se frottant carrément contre Gaara qui pensait enfin assouvir l'envie qu'il avait depuis le petit déjeuner, hélas ils furent interrompu pas le bruit d'un appareil photo.  
Le roux grogna en se tournant vers la porte et tomba sur Sasuke, Shikamaru et Sakura précédés de Haku un camarade de classe.

- Rho mais ne vous arrêtez pas ! Cria Haku tapotant sur son appareil photo.

Il s'avança vers le couple alors que les trois autres ne bougeaient pas, encore surpris de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté.

- Reprenez la pose, j'ai encore plein de photo à prendre ! Continua Haku.

Gaara se contenta de grogner et Naruto de soupirer avant de descendre son tee-shirt et de se décoller du roux.

- Haku tu es lourd !  
- Oh Prince chéri ne soyez pas fâché parce que je vous ais interrompu !

Naruto se leva en soupirant de nouveau, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait rien à faire contre l'exubérance du brun androgyne.  
Les trois autres n'avaient pas bougé, Sasuke était partageait entre rage et douleur, Sakura était extrêmement gênée et Shikamaru se demandait pourquoi il avait trouvé cette scène si sexy.  
Sentant le malaise de la rose, Naruto vint à son secours essayant d'ignorer le regard lourd de Sasuke.

- Tu as pris option Art aussi Sakura ?  
- Ou…oui ! Répondit-elle heureuse que le blond lui adresse la parole mais néanmoins encore gênée.  
- Je suis ravie de voir que tu continue la photo ! Ajouta Naruto.  
- Comment tu sais qu'elle fait de la photo ? Demanda Shikamaru surprit.  
- Naru sait depuis toujours, il a vu mes premières photo. Répondit Sakura.  
- Ah. Se contenta de répondre Shikamaru.

Un bruit de téléphone se fit entendre, c'était celui du blond.

- Apparemment Neji et Lee ont du boulot ! Naruto venait de s'adresser au roux.  
- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Dei de nous faire sécher. Commenta Gaara.  
- En fait Shizune est absente ! Voilà pourquoi il n'y a aucun élève! Déclara Haku.  
- Fais chier ! Grogna le roux.  
- Mais vous n'aviez pas une chanson à écrire mon Prince ? Demanda Haku.  
- Mais comment tu….Laisse tomber ! Gaara grogna de nouveau avant de se diriger à l'autre bout de la salle vers les guitares suivit du blond.  
- Ah le Prince et le chevalier sanglant en pleine création après un câlin coquin il faut que je prenne ça en photo ! S'écria Haku.  
- Mais tu ne t'arrête jamais ! Râla Shika  
- Oh mon cousin d'amour ne soit pas jaloux ! Je prendrais des photos de loin pour pouvoir rester près de toi ! Promis à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne te lâcherais plus ! Brailla Haku.  
- Reste loin de moi surtout ! Répondit Shika qui s'installait à une table près de Sasuke et Sakura.  
- Très bien…je pensais pourtant qu'en tant que fondateur du fan club du Prince j'aurais pu vous apportez de précieuses information…Lâcha t'il en faisant semblant de s'éloigner.

Shikamaru lui retint le bras.

- Fondateur du fan club ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oui ! C'est moi ! Répondit Haku fou de joie.  
- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Sakura.  
- Parce que je rêve d'être choisi comme quatre heures par le Prince enfin ! Cria Haku en se tortillant bizarrement.

Il ajouta.

- Et aussi par le chevalier, le baron, Kiba et Lee et…  
- Depuis quand tu es gay ? L'interrompu Shika.  
- Bi ! Depuis toujours enfin ! Shika tu ne sais pas que tu as été mon premier amour ? Mais c'était un amour interdit alors j'ai du renoncer ! Haku semblait jouer la scène d'une pièce burlesque et Shika faillit s'étouffait à l'aveu de son cousin.  
- Éloigne-toi de moi ! Hurla Shikamaru.  
- Je sais tout sur le harem ! Plaida Haku.  
- On s'en fou ! Lui répondit Shika.  
- D'accord, je m'en vais retrouver le Prince alors…répondit l'androgyne.  
- Attends ! S'exclama Sasuke

Les trois autres le fixaient surpris.

- Naru et ce Gaara ils sont…ensemble ?  
- Ce sont des amis particuliers ! Répondit Haku  
- Pardon ? S'exclama Shika  
- Le Prince et le Chevalier ne sont pas en couple et n'ont pas de relation exclusive, ils couchent ensemble mais chacun peut aller voir ailleurs. Continua Haku.  
- Mais c'est …Sasuke ne trouvait plus ses mots  
- Excitant n'est ce pas ? Demanda Haku à nouveau emballé  
- Dégoutant ! Cria le brun  
- Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont que des relations d'un soir et encore…du coup ce qu'ils partagent et vraiment spécial. Expliqua Haku.  
- C'est du sexe ! Clama Shika qui ne quittait plus des yeux Sasuke qui se semblait se décomposer  
- Non ! Ils s'aiment ! Plaida Haku  
- Tu viens de dire que non ! Hurla Sasuke ce qui fit sursauter ses amis et attira même les regards surpris de Naruto et Gaara.  
- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se met pas en couple qu'on ne s'aime pas ! De plus Gaara…enfin qu'importe je pense vous en avoir assez dit ! Conclu Haku  
- Arrête ça ! Shika engueulait son cousin qui mitraillait Sasuke sous tous les angles.  
- Il faut bien que j'ai des photos du nouveau soupirant du Prince ! Se plaignit Haku.

Sasuke tapa du poing sur la table avant de se précipiter hors de la salle de musique.

- Tu fais chier Haku ! S'écria Shikamaru avant d'essayer de rattraper son ami.

Sakura le retint.

- Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser un peu seul.  
- Mais…  
- Juste un peu ! Tu le connais par cœur, je suis sûre que tu sais déjà où il va aller ! Tu pourras le rejoindre plus tard, je pense vraiment qu'il a besoin d'être seul. Expliqua la jeune femme.  
- Psychologie féminine je suppose… Soupira le brun en se rasseyant.  
- Au fait vous avez des suggestions pour le surnom de Sasuke ?  
- Hein ? S'étonna Sakura  
- Bein j'ai déjà le Chevalier sanglant, le Baron, évidemment le Prince et le Roi du coup pour Sasuke j'hésite… Expliqua le jeune homme.  
- Ça ne peut pas durer comme ça !

Shika se leva décidé et se dirigea vers le blond et Gaara qui composaient assis sur le sol.

- Naruto, j'aimerai te parler s'il te plait. Demanda le brun.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait grand-chose à te dire. Grogna le roux.  
- Et bien il lui suffira de m'écouter ! Répondit Shika sur le même ton.  
- Dégage ! Gaara s'était levé et s'approchait dangereusement du brun.  
- Je dois parler à Naruto ! Shika n'avait pas bronché.  
- Gaa c'est bon, je peux écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Naruto s'était aussi levé et avait retenu le roux par le bras.  
- Tu ne leur dois rien ! Cracha Gaara.  
- Je t'écoute Shikamaru.  
- On devrait se parler en privé je pense. Ajouta le brun.  
- Je n'ai aucun secret pour Gaara. Répondit calmement le blond.  
- Mais…Tenta Shikamaru.  
- Parle ou fout le camp ! L'interrompu le roux.  
- Galère ! Souffla le brun en s'appuyant contre une table.

Un petit silence s'installa, Gaara foudroyant du regard Shikamaru, ce dernier essayant d'entamer la conversation et Naruto faisant bonne figure alors qu'il redoutait ce que pourrait lui dire le brun.  
Le silence fût rompu par l'entrée fracassante de Kiba.

- On a un problème !  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Naruto.  
- C'est la merde ! Dei pète un câble ! Continua Kiba.  
- Explique-toi ! Tu nous inquiètes ! Le secoua Gaara.  
- Les pantins ! Il y en a une vingtaine vers la grande place, encore plus dans les quartiers nord et ouest et autant sur le pont !  
- On y va !  
- Non ! Dei m'envoie chercher Gaara et m'assurer que tu ne bouge pas d'ici !  
- Mais je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire ! Cria Naruto.  
- Dei sait que c'est un piège Naru ! Expliqua le roux.  
- Mais ils sont plus d'une cinquantaine ! Plaida le blond.  
- Tout le monde est sur le coup ! Ca sera du gâteau ! Le rassura Kiba  
- Mais…  
- Naru s'il te plait… Supplia presque Gaara.  
- Ok. Je ne bougerais. Murmura le blond.  
- Je te tiens au courant. Promis le roux en l'embrassant.

Il s'adressa à Shikamaru

- Toi tiens toi à carreau !  
- T'en fais pas Naru on fera vite et ce soir on fêtera notre écrasante victoire ! Kiba sourit à son ami avant de partir rapidement accompagné par Gaara.  
- Des pantins ? Demanda Shika  
- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda Naruto

De son coté Sasuke avait filé directement dans l'une des salles de boxe du pavillon sportif qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt avec Shikamaru.  
A chaque fois qu'il ressentait le besoin de se défouler il se précipiter sur un punching-ball, mp3 aux oreilles. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prit très tôt mais depuis la perte de son meilleur ami, cet exutoire était quasiment devenue une drogue.  
Pourtant aujourd'hui il avait beau frapper de toutes ses forces, la douleur et la colère ne voulaient pas s'atténuer.  
Il augmenta la puissance de la musique ainsi que celle de ses coups.

On the ground I lay

_**(Sur le sol je suis étendu)**_  
Motionless in pain

_**(Immobile dans la douleur)**_  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes

_**(Je peux voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux)**_  
Did I fall asleep?

_**(Est ce que je me suis endormi ?)**_  
Is this all a dream?

_**(Est-ce que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve ?)**_  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

Les paroles de Haku ne le quittaient pas, les mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête toujours plus douloureux.  
Pourquoi le fait de savoir que Naruto couchait avec ce mec le détruisait autant ?  
Avec ce mec et d'autres d'après le cousin de son meilleur ami.

I will not die (I will not die)

_**(Je ne vais pas mourir (Je ne vais pas mourir))**_  
I will survive

_**(Je survivrai)**_

Il n'avait supporté que son meilleur ami soit proche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, jamais.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

_**(Je ne vais pas mourir, je t'attendrai ici)**_  
I feel alive, when you're beside me

_**(Je me sens vivant, quand tu es à mes côtés )**_  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you

_**(Je ne vais pas mourir, je t'attendrai ici)**__  
_In my time of dying

_**(Dans mon agonie)**_

Il était colérique, possessif et jaloux, la simple vu de Naruto dans les bras d'un autre l'avait toujours rendu fou de rage.  
Le voir si proche de ce Gaara, voir le blond le défendre avec tant de ferveur et de force, le regarder avec tellement de tendresse, les voir s'embrasser si passionnément il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

On this bed I lay

_**(Sur ce lit je suis étendu)**_  
Losing everything

_**(En train de tout perdre)**_  
I can see my life passing me by

_**(Je peux voir ma vie me passer à côté)**__  
_Was it all too much?

_**(Etait-ce trop ?)**_  
Or just not enough?

_**(Ou simplement pas assez ?)**_  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

_**(Réveille-moi, je vis un cauchemar)**_

Haku avait tord, ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer, c'était impossible!  
Jusque là même s'il avait été conscient d'aimer Naruto il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quatre ans, alors comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de lui ?  
Même si Shika lui répétait sans cesse qu'il l'aimait depuis bien plus longtemps le brun cherchait sans cesse le moyen d'échapper à cette réflexion.

I will not die (I will not die)

_**(Je ne vais pas mourir (Je ne vais pas mourir))**_  
I will survive

_**(Je survivrai)**_

Naruto ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, il l'avait rayé de sa vie, alors Sasuke ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer plus qu'à voir à nouveau une place dans le cœur du blond.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

_**(Je ne vais pas mourir, je t'attendrai ici)**_  
I feel alive, when you're beside me

_**(Je me sens vivant, quand tu es à mes côtés)**_  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you

_**(Je ne vais pas mourir, je t'attendrai ici)**__  
_In my time of dying

_**(Dans mon agonie)**_

Il ne pouvait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Il avait essayé de se persuadé d'étouffer ses sentiments amoureux mais ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait revu était trop fort pour être réprimé.  
La tendresse, la joie, le bonheur, le désir, la jalousie, toutes ces choses lui hurlaient qu'il ne pourrait jamais considérer Naruto comme un ami et encore moins un ami qu'il devrait regarder coucher avec d'autres personnes.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

_**(Je ne vais pas mourir, je t'attendrai ici)**_  
I feel alive, when you're beside me

_**(Je me sens vivant, quand tu es à mes côtés)**_  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you

_**(Je ne vais pas mourir, je t'attendrai ici)**__  
_In my time of dying

_**(Dans mon agonie)**_

Il ne pouvait concevoir d'abandonner Naruto à quelqu'un d'autre, quelque soit la personne.  
Il ferait tout pour être l'unique à le rendre heureux, il ferait tout pour que le blond n'appartienne qu'à lui, entièrement.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

_**(Je ne vais pas mourir, je t'attendrai ici)**_  
I feel alive, when you're beside me

_**(Je me sens vivant, quand tu es à mes côtés)**_  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you

_**(Je ne vais pas mourir, je t'attendrai ici)**__  
_In my time of dying

_**(Dans mon agonie)**_

Sasuke était remotivé, bien que la souffrance soit toujours là, il avait réussit à mettre sa rage au service de son désir d'avoir Naruto et cet objectif l'avait rassuré.  
Pour la première fois il était prêt à s'avouer franchement ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond et à ne plus avoir peur de tout tenter et tout supporter pour avoir son cœur.  
Il n'avait pas remarqué, occupé à reprendre son souffle et perdu dans ses pensées que quelqu'un était entré dans le gymnase.

- Hum, c'est bizarre, il ne me semble pas te connaitre…

Sasuke s'était retournée brusquement pour faire face à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux argentés comme le professeur Hatake, qui le fixait des pieds à la tête.  
L'intrus continua.

- Pourtant ton odeur m'a attiré jusque là !

Il s'avança rapidement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du brun.

- Ah oui ! Tu suinte le blondinet de partout comme un kyste plein de pus !  
- Pardon ? Sasuke n'appréciait pas le jeune homme en face de lui.  
- Ah ! Qu'elle impolitesse ! Je m'appelle Kabuto enchanté !

Sasuke s'éloigna de l'argenté.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda t-il.  
- Tu es impressionnant ! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait faire plus fort que ce vieux Deidara ! Ajouta Kabuto en fixant intensément le brun sans prêtait attention à son regard assassin.

Il poursuivit.

- Comment ça se fait que je ne te connaisse pas ?  
- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? S'emporta le brun.  
- Oh à toi rien de spécial ! Celui que je veux c'est Naruto !

* * *

_**Musique: « The real life » et « Your arms feel like home » by 3 Doors Down et « Time of dying » by Three Days Grace**_


	6. Chapter 6 Harem révélations

**Titre**: **Harem**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Surnatural**/**Léger Angst**/**Un peu de _Hurt/Comfort_**/**Trace d'humour voir de gros délire.

**Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, pour le reste je préfère garder le mystère!

**Raiting:** Entre M et Ma..

**Warning:** Sans tout dévoiler je dirais que la sexualité abordée dans cette fiction et l'ambiguïté de certaines relations pourraient déplaire. Mais vous le saurez assez vite si quelque chose vous déplait sans avoir de "choc".

**Résumé:** _"Je n'aurai jamais cru que te revoir puisse m'être égal à ce point, Sasuke..."_

_**Note1 : Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me soutiennent ! Vos commentaires me font très plaisir et me motivent énormément !**_

_**Note2 : Merci à Ame pour ses idées de chansons, grâce à toi j'ai réécouté Hoobastank alors que ça devait faire un an que je n'avais pas écouté ce groupe et je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait beaucoup de goûts musicaux en commun !**_

_**Note3 : Je suis désolée que les fans de Temari me trouvent injuste avec elle, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! J'adore Temari mais dans toutes les fictions elle est à la limite de la perfection et j'avais envie de changer ça, d'avoir une Temari fragile, avec son passé, ses failles et ses défauts comme mes autres personnages.**_

_**Note3 : Je ne vais pas mettre Sasu et Naru tout de suite ensemble, ça ne serait pas crédible et Naru va sûrement passer dans d'autre lit avant, donc si vraiment vous avez du mal et que vous êtes impatient, sautez des lignes ou arrêtez ! Mais bien évidemment c'est un SasuNaru !**_

_**Note4 : Ma grande Prêtresse Eve n'a corrigé que mes trois premiers chapitres, les autres étant plein de fautes et moins bons je ne souhaite pas la mêler à ça ! Je la remercie encore de m'avoir soutenue et donné l'impulsion pour me lancer dans les fan-fictions ! **_

Chapitre 6

Harem révélation.

Shikamaru fixait Naruto sans savoir par où commencer, il voulait plaider en faveur de son meilleur ami, convaincre le blond que Sasuke n'était pas un salop mais le regard presque dédaigneux de Naruto annonçait que ça ne serait pas une tâche facile.

Le blond le sorti de ses pensées.

-Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ?

-Il faut que tu lui laisses une chance. Lâcha le brun.

-Une chance ?

-Naruto, je sais que tu es en colère mais laisse lui l'occasion de s'expliquer !

-Et qu'est ce qu'il aurait à expliquer ! Gronda le blond.

-Ce jour là, commença le brun, c'est vrai qu'il a mal réagit mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il était dégouté ou en colère !

-Oh, donc il me prouvait son amitié en m'abandonnant ? Ironisa Naruto.

-Il ne t'a pas abandonné !

-C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait !

-Ecoute, il a mal réagit mais c'est parce qu'il a été blessé lui aussi par ce qu'il a entendu, l'espace d'un instant il a écouté la rumeur et ça lui a fait du mal alors…

-Et moi sale égoïste que je suis-je n'ai pas prêté attention au fait que je salissais la réputation du grand Sasuke !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, j'essaye juste de t'expliquer qu'il n'a pas réagit comme il l'a fait parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas…C'est vraiment autre chose, mais c'est à lui de t'en parler, alors laisse lui en l'occasion.

-Aimer ? C'est un mot qui le dépasse totalement ! Comme la confiance, le respect, la fidélité et l'amitié ! Il ne sait pas ce que ces mots signifient, il ne le saura jamais !

-Bien sur qu'il le sait ! Il connait aussi la souffrance, la peine, la haine, le dégout, la solitude et les regrets ! Tout ça depuis que tu es parti.

-Et bien il m'a apprit également les mêmes choses, alors tu pourras le remercier pour moi.

La voix de Naruto tremblait légèrement mais son regard était froid.

-Il…il t'a suivi. Murmura Shika

-Pardon ?

-Ce jour là tu es parti en courant et Sasuke était pétrifié, il s'était mordu la lèvre si fort qu'il s'est fait saigner. Il était ailleurs, dans un autre monde mais dès qu'il a comprit que tu étais parti il s'est précipité dehors pour te rattraper. J'étais là, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi désespéré et malheureux, dès que tu as franchi le seuil de la classe il a regretté son attitude et t'a cherché pour s'excuser.

-Je…

Le blond ne savait plus quoi dire, il savait que Shika n'était pas un menteur et l'aveu du brun l'avait chamboulé, son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses larmes menaçaient de couler et ses jambes étaient prises de tremblement.

-Il t'a chercher dans tout le collège, dans toutes tes cachettes habituelles, puis dans le quartier, sous la pluie et enfin il a comprit que tu avais surement appelé Dei et il s'est précipité chez toi avec sa mère qui a même abandonné son vernissage, mais tu n'étais déjà plus là.

-Dei à fait nos sacs rapidement et on est partis. Souffla le blond qui s'était assit pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-Lorsqu'il est arrivé, la femme de chambre lui a dit que vous étiez partie et que Deidara été fou de rage et là il a comprit qu'il t'avait emmené loin de lui et ça l'a rendu fou.

Naruto laissa ses larmes coulaient, ne pouvant plus les retenir, les propos du brun le touchaient énormément et chaque mot provoquait une douce mais douloureuse décharge en lui.

-Je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça, je voulais que ce soit lui qui t'en parle mais tu n'avais pas l'air disposé à le laisser parler alors…

-Ca ne sert à rien de toute façon. Lança le blond qui essayait de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

-Tu te souviens du Sasuke que tu as connu enfant ? Continua Shika qui ne voulait pas abandonner. Tu sais, le Sasuke hautain, froid, sans émotion, que l'on soupçonnait même d'être une sorte de psychopathe incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment, tu t'en souviens ?

-Où est ce que tu veux en venir ?

-Et bien le Sasuke que je fréquente depuis quatre ans et encore pire que celui de ton enfance.

-Il n'a pourtant pas l'air d'avoir changé. Commenta le blond qui essuyait ses larmes.

-Ne mens pas Naruto ! Tu l'as vu ! Tu le connais mieux que personne, tu es le seul qui sait le déchiffrer, alors ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas tout de suite remarqué qu'il est malheureux.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir lui rendre le sourire.

-Evidemment, tu n'as pas pensé à moi. Murmura Naruto.

Il sera les poings, se retenant de ne pas passer sa colère sur le brun.

-Ma souffrance, ma peine à moi tu en fais quoi ? Hurla t-il.

Il continua en criant si fort que sa voix résonnait dans l'immense salle de musique, pétrifiant Sakura et Haku.

-Je devrais oublier tout ce que j'ai vécu, et tout ce que m'a fait subir Sasuke juste parce que contre toute attente ce connard à une conscience et qu'il se sent coupable ? Lui sourire et lui donner ma bénédiction pour qu'il puisse vivre sa vie ? Va te faire foutre Shika !

Le brun tendit le bras pour retenir le blond qui attrapait son sac pour filer, mais juste au moment où il atteignit le bras de Naruto il se figea.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le brun pour constater qu'il était pétrifié comme Sakura et Haku, assis au fond de la salle.

- Merde ! Il choisit bien son moment cet enfoiré!

Il se précipita alors vers la cour où tous les élèves et professeurs sans exception étaient figés comme des statues.

De son côté Sasuke foudroyait du regard Kabuto, qui sourit face à l'attitude du brun.

-Ne sois pas jaloux, lorsque je dis que je veux Naruto je ne parle pas de son délicieux postérieur mais de son précieux sang.

-Son sang ?

-A la base je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal, continua l'argenté sans répondre à la question de Sasuke, mais apparemment tu es bien plus précieux que je ne le pensais.

-De quoi est ce que vous parlez ?

- Du coup je vais devoir te tuer ! Mais pas avant que le blondinet n'arrive évidemment, je veux lui dire ce qu'il va perdre avant de te déchiqueter et de faire couler son délicieux sang.

-Je ne vous laisserez pas faire ! Sasuke était déterminé, mais Kabuto semblait plus amusé qu'effrayé par l'attitude du brun.

-Alors amusons-nous ! Lança t-il dans un sourire à Sasuke, en lui faisant signe de venir se battre.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et assena un coup de poing si rapide à l'argenté qu'il n'eu pas le temps de l'esquiver. Il ne se soucia pas de son nez qui saignait et rétorqua immédiatement par un crochet gauche dans la mâchoire de Sasuke.

Chacun essuya son sang, avant de se précipiter à nouveau sur son adversaire, Kabuto esquiva facilement l'enchainement de coups de brun, mais il prit en plein estomac un violent coup de pied lorsqu'il baissa sa garde, le brun en profita pour attraper la tête de l'argenté qui était tombé et l'écraser violement contre son genoux gauche.

Il regarda Kabuto qui était au sol, mal en point et jugea qu'il avait eu son compte.

-Qui es- tu ? Et qu'est ce que tu veux à Naruto ?

L'argenté explosa de rire en se relevant difficilement avant de planter son regard dans celui du brun.

-Il me semble te l'avoir déjà expliqué.

-Vous voulez sérieusement son sang ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Devenir plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Répondit Kabuto comme si c'était une évidence.

-Je ne comprends rien à vos divagations de tordu, mais je ne vous laisserez pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux !

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour le blondinet, il est capable de se défendre tout seul, ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

Kabuto eu un regard mauvais et Sasuke sentit une violente douleur dans l'estomac et le ventre, il gémit, et se baissa pour cracher du sang.

-Tu vois, tu es plus fort que moi au corps à corps mais tu ne pourras jamais me battre.

-En-foiré ! Geignit difficilement le brun qui avait la sensation que ses entrailles se déchiré.

-Plutôt pathétique comme spectacle, toi qui voulais impressionner Naruto s'est mal parti !

Sasuke tenta de frapper de nouveau Kabuto mais il fut submergé par la douleur au premier mouvement, sous le regard sadique de l'argenté.

-J'apprécie les gens combatifs ! Je pourrais te laisser une chance, tu pourrais travailler pour moi, tu pourrais devenir puissant, très puissant.

-Va te faire foutre ! Cracha le brun en même tant que son sang.

-Mauvaise réponse ! Lâcha l'argenté.

Sasuke senti son genou droit craquer, et il le posa au sol dans un cri strident.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ce blondinet ? En dehors de son petit cul, il n'a rien à vous offrir !

-Ferme là ! Hurla le brun

-Ce n'est toujours pas la réponse que j'attends !

Le brun sentit son deuxième genou craquer et il tomba au sol, haletant sous l'intensité de la douleur.

-Si tu acceptes de me rejoindre, je te l'offrirais, ce sera mon premier cadeau ! Après tout je n'ai besoin que de son sang.

-Je l'aurais sans ton aide. Souffla Sasuke en se tenant le ventre, Tu ferais mieux de rester loin de lui si tu tiens à la vie.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en mesure de me menacer.

-Touches le et je te tuerais !

-Hum, alors le blondinet fait battre ton cœur, voyons si je peux faire mieux que lui !

Sasuke senti son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à une vitesse incroyable, inhumaine, il avait le sentiment à chaque battement que son cœur allait déchirer sa poitrine ou exploser de l'intérieur.

-Sasuke ! Hurla Naruto qui venait d'entrer dans le gymnase.

-Oh Naru chéri tu es là. Kabuto arrêta de torturer le cœur du brun pour se concentrer sur le blond.

-Reste ici ! Cria Sasuke en essayant de le retenir. Naruto sauve-toi ! Vite !

-Kabuto, qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Demanda le blond en colère.

-Enfin Naru d'amour, tu sais ce que je veux…

-Pourquoi Sasuke ?

-Et bien je t'avoue que je n'étais pas là pour lui mais son épouvantable odeur m'a attiré ! Tu suinte par tous les pores de son corps, j'en ai la nausée !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! On se connait à peine.

-Naru choux ne me mens pas, je déteste ça !

-On a été amis dans une autre vie ! Laisse-le en dehors de ça !

-J'aurais bien voulu te faire ce plaisir Naru chéri mais, je ne peux pas et tout est de ta faute !

-De quoi tu parle ? Hurla le blond excédé

-Au fait comment va Mon Gaara ? Toujours en vie ?

-En pleine forme !

-Ca ne va pas durer…quel gâchis ! Si seulement il avait accepté d'être à moi….

-Toujours pas digérer de t'être pris un râteau ?

-Ne prends pas cet air supérieur Naru chou, Gaara va mourir par ta faute, et ce Sasuke aussi !

-J'attend de voir ça ! Lança le blond avec un air de défi

-Au fait, si tu n'as aucun lien ni sentiment avec Sasuke, alors pourquoi lui as-tu donné ton sang ?

-Je ne lui ais pas…Le blond était paniqué, il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Kabuto, il regarda Sasuke, blessé au sol quand une chose lui sauta aux yeux.

-Oui Naru, il n'est pas figé, mon pouvoir n'a pas eu d'effet sur lui. Lâcha l'argenté, heureux de voir l'émoi du blond.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Tu sais Naru chéri, en temps normal mes ennemis me sautent dessus sans plus de cérémonie, mais toi tu es si poli, si prévenant, tu prends de mes nouvelles, et engage la conversation, j'apprécie ce savoir vivre, donc je vais te répondre.

Il s'approcha de Sasuke et le tira par les cheveux.

-Ce pitoyable jeune homme est la seule chance de ton séduisant siamois.

-Gaa ? Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandir sous la surprise.

-Maintenant que tu le sais, je peux le tuer.

Kabuto s'apprêtait à briser la nuque du brun mais il fut violement propulsé contre l'un des murs du gymnase.

Naruto se précipita sur Sasuke, qui était dans un sale état.

-Ca va ?

Le brun se contenta de le regarder avec tendresse.

-Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu, je vais essayer d'en finir au plus vite.

-Naru, t'entendre parler ainsi me blesse, j'ai le sentiment que le ciel me tombe sur la tête !

A peine, avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'un bout du plafond s'abattit sur le blond qui eu juste le temps de projeter Sasuke loin de l'impacte.

Le brun ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du tas de gravas sous lequel Naruto venait d'être enseveli, le temps s'était comme arrêté et il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais rapidement et à sa plus grande surprise, les débris furent soulevés avec force et lancé contre Kabuto.

Naruto se leva sans trop de mal, sa lèvre saignait ainsi que son arcade gauche, une couche de poussière avait prit place dans ses cheveux, sur son visage et ses vêtements, mais il était en vie, Sasuke soupira de soulagement.

-Dei ne te pardonnera pas ce trou dans le plafond Kabuto.

-J'espère bien ! Répondit Kabuto qui époussetait ses vêtements après s'être à son tour sorti des gravas.

-Je vais surtout t'en vouloir d'avoir posé la main sur mon petit frère !

-Dei ! Cria Naru

-Ca va ?

-Oh et voilà le génialissime et surprotecteur grand frère ! Cracha Kabuto. Je croyais que le marionnettiste t'occuperait un moment.

-Tu penses que je ne savais pas que tu te précipiterais ici en sachant Naru seul ?

-Quel rabat-joie !

-Kabuto, je t'avais prévenu, je t'avais dis que si Naruto n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure par ta faute je te le ferais payer !

Une aura meurtrière se dégageait de Deidara, ce qui fit frémir l'argenté et Naruto.

-Dei, tu es si excitant quand tu es en colère ! Lança Kabuto en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Naru prend Sasuke et rentre, je règle cette histoire et je te rejoins !

Le cadet fit un signe affirmatif de la tête à son frère, ayant totalement confiance en ses capacités et se dirigea vers Sasuke.

-Naru, tu ne vas pas pouvoir me porter.

Le blond ne fit pas attention à la remarque du brun, il le souleva du sol et au moment où Sasuke s'attendait à s'effondre à nouveau, il eu la sensation de flotter et en ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il était appuyé contre Naruto qui le tenait par la taille et que ses deux pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

Il hoqueta de surprise, mais se laissa faire.

Le blond se tourna une dernière fois vers son ainé avant de se partir.

-Dei, fais lui payer. Demanda t-il.

-J'en avais bien l'intention.

Sur ces mots, Naruto quitta le gymnase avec Sasuke.

Le brun fut surprit de voir que le blond se dirigeait vers ce qui semblait être un hangar, ils entrèrent rapidement, et derrière le matériel de sport, sous des cartons se trouvait une trappe que Naruto et lui empruntèrent pour arriver à un ascenseur sous terrain.

Sasuke avait l'impression de nager en plein roman, mêlant science fiction et espionnage, mais le contexte lui importait peu, même ses blessures ne comptaient pas, il était concentré sur Naruto qui le soutenait fermement par la taille et qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il ne le détestait pas, sinon il l'aurait laissé mourir !

Le brun soupira de désespoir en songeant que jamais Naruto ne laisserait quelqu'un mourir même s'il détestait cette personne, et que l'attitude du blond ne voulait peut être rien dire.

Il tourna légèrement la tête pour observer le visage de Naruto qui regardait droit devant lui et semblait extrêmement inquiet, sûrement pour Dei.

Se rappelant qu'il s'était juré d'avoir le blond, il profita de son statut de blessé pour appuyer sa tête sur celle de Naruto, humant par la même occasion, cet agréable et familier parfum qui lui avait manqué.

Le blond qui faisait déjà un énorme effort, sursauta et Sasuke fut projeté contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, il s'écroula douloureusement au sol.

-Je suis désolé ! Cria le blond en aidant Sasuke à se relever.

-Je n'aurais pas dû, murmura le brun en gardant la tête baissé, je ne savais pas que je te dégoutais autant.

-Ce n'est pas…évite juste de trop me toucher s'il te plait.

Sasuke ne savait plus comment réagir, il ne savait pas que faire face à une attitude si violente mais à des paroles si douces.

La réaction de Naruto l'avait énormément blessé, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait un instant oublié.

Il laissa le blond passait à nouveau sa main autour de sa taille, veillant à le toucher le moins possible et se laissa guider vers un long couloir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une telle structure sous l'établissement, structure que Naruto connaissait apparemment par cœur.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une grande porte en acier qui ne semblait avoir aucun système d'ouverture, le blond entra une clef dans une drôle de serrure et un système de reconnaissance ultra moderne fit son apparition.

Le système scanna les rétines de Naruto, sa voix, prit ses empreintes digitales et fini enfin par désactiver le verrouillage de l'imposante porte qui s'ouvrit sans problème pour laisser place à un autre couloir.

Sasuke se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêve, puis se ravisa en pensant que si c'était un rêve, Naruto ne l'aurait pas violement rejeté dans l'ascenseur.

Une autre question traversa son esprit pendant que le blond le guidait dans les méandres de ce couloir, pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucune douleur lorsqu'il était appuyé contre le blond ?

Le bref instant ou il avait dû par la force se séparer de ce dernier il avait ressentit à nouveau les fulgurantes douleurs des tortures infligés par Kabuto, mais dès que le blond l'avait relevé, toute souffrance avait disparu.

Il fût sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Naruto qui l'aidait à entrer dans un immense appartement que l'on ne s'attendait pas à trouver dans un tel souterrain.

-On est arrivé, tu va pouvoir te reposer.

Le blond l'aida à s'asseoir dans un immense canapé de cuir, dès que Naruto fut détaché de lui le brun sentit à nouveau une horrible douleur qui lui arracha un cri.

-Ah merde ! Désolé !

Le blond reposa sa main sur Sasuke qui fut à nouveau envahit d'un immense bien être.

-Mais comment…murmura le brun.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas t'emmener à l'hôpital, je vais devoir te soigner.

Naruto s'agenouilla au pied de Sasuke qui malgré la situation ne pût s'empêcher d'être envahi par des pensées plus ou moins indécentes.

Le blond posa ses mains sur les genoux du brun.

-Essaye de te détendre.

-Facile à dire. Souffla le brun qui tentait de chasser ses idées perverses.

Rapidement il senti une douce chaleur au niveau de ses genoux, et lorsque le blond retira sa main, il fut surprit de voir qu'il n'avait plus mal.

-Mais ils étaient brisés. Murmura t-il.

Naruto lui sourit et se plaça entre ses jambes, toujours à genou ce qui provoqua en lui une nouvelle vague de désir.

-Qu'est ce que…Tenta le brun

-Je dois m'occuper de ton estomac et de ton ventre.

Le blond semblait calme, mais il était dans un état proche de celui de Sasuke, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la proximité de son ancien meilleur ami le troublerait à ce point, quatre ans plus tard.

Il avait peut être oublié ses sentiments mais son corps n'avait apparemment pas oublié son désir pour le brun.

Il essaya de se focaliser sur la guérison de ce dernier, fermant les yeux afin de ne pas croisé le regard du blessé, blessé qui le dévorait des yeux.

A nouveau Sasuke senti une douce chaleur se déverser dans son corps sous les mains du blond et quand ce dernier eu fini, la douleur avait une fois de plus disparue.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux onyx où il cru déceler un ardent désir, se giflant mentalement de prendre ses fantasmes pour la réalité, il se leva brusquement.

-Ca devrait aller maintenant, mais tu pourras aller chez le médecin si tu préfères.

-Pourquoi ? Je te fais confiance.

Naruto le regarda surprit avant de sortir une boite à pharmacie d'un petit meuble en métal.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu avais la capacité de guérir les gens.

-J'avais peur de t'effrayer, et que tu me rejettes. Le blond sourit tristement. Ironique non ?

-Je suis désolé. Murmura Sasuke.

-Ca va piquer. Lança le blond comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les mots du brun, en appliquant du désinfectant sur la lèvre blessé de Sasuke.

Le brun se demanda pourquoi Naruto ne soignait pas sa lèvre comme il l'avait fait pour le reste de son corps, mais il préféra penser à autre chose, trop heureux de voir le blond au petit soin pour lui.

Naruto passa une crème sur l'hématome et rangea la trousse à sa place, soulagé de pouvoir s'éloigner du brun, et d'ainsi mettre fin à sa torture.

-Attend Naruto, je vais te soigner aussi.

-Non c'est bon ! Je préfère que tu ne me touche pas ! Va prendre une douche, ou un bain si tu préfère, ça te fera du bien.

-D'accord.

Le brun était déçu mais il ne dit rien, il suivit docilement Naruto jusqu'à la salle de bain, et le remercia en prenant les vêtements de rechange que ce dernier lui tendait.

-C'est ceux de Dei, donc je pense qu'il devrait t'aller. Lança le blond avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Sasuke soupira, en plus il allait devoir mettre les fringues de son éternel rival !

Il se regarda dans le miroir et fut surprit de voir qu'il ne rester presque plus aucune trace de sa bagarre avec Kabuto, il sourit en se souvenant de la douceur des soins de Naruto et toucha machinalement son ventre, essayant de retrouver la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti.

-C'est inutile !

Il passa sa main rageusement dans ses cheveux avant de se déshabiller rapidement pour prendre place dans la baignoire sous le jet d'eau chaude, laissant ses muscles se détendre.

Naruto se vautra dans le canapé, essayant de calmer son cœur et de chasser le beau brun de ses pensés.

Si ce n'avait pas été Sasuke alors il aurait pût sans problème se laisser aller à son désir, mais c'était lui, et la simple idée de fantasmer sur celui qui lui avait fait tant de mal le mettait hors de lui.

Il grogna avant de se diriger vers l'immense cuisine pour s'y préparer un café, il se concentra un instant sur le liquide noir qui coulait et laissa vagabonder son esprit qui le ramena une fois de plus à son premier amour.

Il secoua la tête violement, sucra son café et s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré en soupirant.

Il se demandait comment allaient les siens, il s'inquiétait pour Gaa, Neji, Dei et les autres, qui se battaient pendant que lui resté plaqué ici seul avec Sasuke.

-Rho je vais devenir dingue !

Il posa sa tasse vide et monta dans sa chambre, il s'installa à une table ou étaient posé du papier et des crayons.

Il fallait qu'il écrive !

Il ouvrit un cahier aux pages noircies, et mis son mal être sur le papier.

Kind of hard

_**(Un peur dur)**_  
Hard to see

_**(Dur de voir)**__  
_When you crawl

_**(Quand tu rampes)**_  
On your hands and your knees

_**(Sur tes mains et sur tes genoux)**__  
_With your face

_**(Avec ton visage)**_  
In the trough

_**(Dans le creux (dépression))**_  
Wait your turn

_**(Attends ton tour)**_  
While they finish you off

_**(Quand ils t'achèvent)**_  
Don't know when it started

_**(Sans savoir quand ça a commence)**__  
_Don't know how

_**(Sans savoir comment)**_  
Should have found out

_**(J'aurais du trouver)**_  
Should have happened by now

_**(Cela aurait dû arriver maintenant)**_  
Got these lines

_**(J'ai ces lignes)**_**  
**On my face

_**(Sur mon visage)**_  
After all this time

_**(Après tout ce temps)**_  
And i still haven't found my place

_**(Et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ma place)**_

Naruto écrivait rapidement, presque frénétiquement, tapotant de sa main libre son genou, pensant que ce serait Gaara qui composerait la musique, car ils se complétaient, tout deux trouveraient en ses quelques mots un écho différent des autres.

Ils partageaient ce sentiment, ils savaient ce que s'était de ne pas avoir de place, de se sentir rejetés, exclus, de s'excuser sans cesse d'exister, de vouloir disparaitre.

Même si sa vie actuelle avec Dei, Gaa et le reste de son harem lui apportait énormément de bonheur et de bien être, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir indigne de toutes ces personnes formidables qu'il fréquentait et l'arrivée de Sasuke n'avait rien arrangé.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu oublier, tout son passé lui revenait en mémoire, violent, douloureux, amer et implacable.

Ce qu'il avait subi, ce qu'il avait dû endurer, les remarques, la violence, l'abandon par ses parents, ses familles d'accueil et pour finir par Sasuke, tout ça remontait à la surface.

I jump from every rooftop

**(**_**Je saute de tout les toits)**_  
So high, so far to fall

**(**_**Tellement haut, Trop loin pour tomber)**_  
I feel a million miles away

_**(**__**Je me sens a un million de kilometres d'ici)**_  
I don't feel anything at all

**(**_**Je ne ressens absolument rien)**_

Un trop plein de sentiments, arrivés trop vite l'avaient comme anesthésié, vidé de toute force de réflexion et de ressenti.

Il ne pouvait que coucher son excès d'émotion sur le papier, pour se vider enfin, comme s'il vomissait chaque mot, se purifiant de l'intérieur.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Sasuke soit là ? Pourquoi devait-il le chambouler à ce point ?

Il voulait rester loin de lui mais il avait fallut que Kabuto arrive et le mêle à une histoire qui le dépassait totalement, et voilà que le brun était dans sa salle de bain !

I wake up

_**(Je me reveille)**_  
On the floor

_**(Sur le sol)**_  
Start it up again

_**(Je recommence encore)**_  
Like it matters anymore

**(**_**Comme si plus ne rien d'autre ne comptait)**_  
I don't know

_**(Je ne sais pas)**_  
If it does

_**(Si ça le fait)**_  
Is this really all

_**(Et ce que c'est vraiment)**_  
That there ever was?

_**(Ce que ça a toujours été)**_  
Put the gun

_**(Met le flingue)**_  
In my mouth

_**(Dans ma bouche)**_  
Close your eyes

_**(Ferme les yeux)**_  
Blow my fucking brains out

_**(Explose mon putain de cerveau)**_  
Pretty patterns

_**(De jolies taches)**_  
On the floor

_**(Sur le sol)**_  
That's enough for you

_**(C'est assez assez pour toi)**_  
But i still need more

_**(Mais j'ai besoin de plus)**_

Il savait qu'après ça il allait se précipiter au Cube pour retrouver sa place et se souvenir de ce qu'il était, il savait que rien d'autre ne pourrait le satisfaire et lui permettre de se montrer à nouveau devant Dei et les autres.

Il se jetterait dans la fosse, se roulerait dans la fange et se laisserait souiller, pervertir encore, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une chose, un objet entre les mains sales de bêtes en ruts.

Là bas il pourrait oublier Sasuke, son passé, le monstre qui l'avait brisé, sa jalousie, sa peur de perdre Dei, de voir mourir Gaara, et de ne pas être capable de protéger tous ceux qui croyaient en lui.

I jump from every rooftop

**(**_**Je saute de tout les toits)**_  
So high, so far to fall

**(**_**Tellement haut, Trop loin pour tomber)**_  
I feel a million miles away

_**(**__**Je me sens a un million de kilometres d'ici)**_  
I don't feel anything at all

(_Je ne ressens absolument rien)_

Il posa son stylo, soulagé d'avoir réussit à coucher son trouble sur le papier.

Il s'étira en soupirant bruyamment, ferma les yeux et rejeta légèrement sa tête en arrière, au bout de quelque secondes il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la silhouette de Sasuke, il se leva rapidement, faisant presque tomber sa chaise.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. S'excusa le brun.

-Tu es sortis de la douche.

Le blond s'insulta mentalement de sortir une réplique aussi stupide.

-Tu ne t'es toujours pas soigné. Remarqua Sasuke, légèrement inquiet.

-C'est juste des égratignures.

-Tu as été enseveli sous le toit !

-Un petit bout de toit !

Le blond sourit en sortant de sa chambre, frôlant au passage Sasuke.

Le brun respira profondément avant de suivre Naruto qui avait la tête dans le frigidaire.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda le blond

-Je veux bien.

Sasuke ne voulait pas faire son difficile, mais en fait il détestait les sodas et appréhendait ce qu'allait lui servir le blond, il délaissa un instant son ami pour observer l'appartement, se demandant si Naruto habitait là.

-Le café de monsieur est servi !

Sasuke sourit, heureux de voir que son ami n'avait pas oublié ses gouts, il le rejoignit et s'installa en face de lui en le remerciant.

Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, dans une ambiance calme et posée, le brun était persuadé que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de parler à Naruto, et de s'excuser.

-Naruto je suis vraiment désolé.

Le blond leva la tête surprit, Sasuke voulu continuer mais fut interrompu par Deidara qui entra en trombe.

-Naru !

-Dei ! Naruto se précipita vers son ainé qui été couvert de sang.

-Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas le mien !

Naruto déboutonna à une vitesse fulgurante la chemise de Dei ce qui rappela à Sasuke qu'il devait être un expert.

Il jeta la chemise au sol, et s'attaqua au pantalon, le brun eu l'impression de les voir se préparer pour un moment intense et ne pût s'empêcher de serrer les poings, Dei troublé par le geste de son cadet, préféra le pousser légèrement pour ôter son jeans seul.

Naruto s'était précipité pour apporter à son frère des vêtements de rechange, il lui tendit un jeans délavé et une chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et le cadet ne pût s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de son ainé.

Agacé par cette scène et la proximité voir l'intimité des deux blonds, Sasuke préféra intervenir en toussant bruyamment.

-Oh il n'est pas mort lui ! Lâcha Dei.

-Non ! Répondit le brun en lui rendant son regard noir.

-Dommage.

-Dei assis toi, je vais te servir un verre.

Naruto poussa son ainé vers le canapé, essayant de faire abstraction de l'aura noire qui se dégageait de son frère et Sasuke.

-Je vois que tu m'as piqué mes fringues Uchiwa !

-Naruto me les as prêté, mais je peux me déshabillé si tu préfères.

Deidara désireux de faire enrager le brun, attrapa son frère qui venait de lui servir un whisky et l'attira contre lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Tu ne t'es pas soigné Naru !

-Mais c'est juste des égratignures.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

S'inquiéta l'ainé décelant dans la voix du plus jeune de l'anxiété.

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Gaa. Souffla Naruto

-Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas ! Ils se sont débarrassés d'une bonne partie des pantins, il ne veut pas t'inquiété mais il m'a harcelé pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

Le blond sourit, rassuré et heureux, ce qui fit tiqué le brun qui ne supportait vraiment pas que Naruto s'inquiète à ce point pour l'autre fou furieux.

Il devait supporter de voir son blond sur les genoux d'un autre et en plus il devait l'entendre s'inquiété pour ce psychopathe, il soupira de lassitude.

-J'arrive pas à croire que cet enfoiré t'ai blessé ! Rumina Dei en caressant le visage blessé de son frère. Je suis désolé d'être arrivé trop tard Naru.

-Tu es arrivé comme d'habitude pile quand il le fallait !

Naru posa son front contre celui de son aine.

-Mon héros. Murmura t-il à l'oreille de ce dernier.

-Bon vous m'expliquer au lieu de vous caresser ! Cracha le brun excédé.

Naruto posa un regard surprit sur Sasuke.

-T'expliquer quoi ? Demanda Dei

-Tout ce qui vient de se passer !

- On n'a rien à te dire.

-Ne te fous pas de moi enfoiré !

-Dis Dei, est ce que ce que Kabuto a dit est vrai ?

-Ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Deidara surprit.

-Il a dit que Sasuke pouvait…

-Pouvait quoi ?

-Sauver Gaa.

-Pardon ?

-C'est pour ça qu'il voulait le tuer, pour pas que je sauve Gaa.

-Mais c'est…

-Impossible je sais, mais Kabuto n'a pas pût figer Sasuke.

-Mais tu ne lui as jamais donné ton sang !

-Non. Murmura Naru.

-C'est faux intervint le brun, quand nous avions dix ans nous avons mêlé nos sang.

-C'est vrai ! Hoqueta le blond, Mikoto avait même paniqué face à la quantité de sang !

Sasuke fût touché d'entendre Naruto appeler sa mère par son prénom comme il le faisait à l'époque,

Dei se leva en observant le brun, les sourcils froncés.

-Kabuto t'as dis clairement que Sasuke pouvait aider Gaa ?

-Oui, et il avait l'air sincère, il voulait vraiment le faire disparaitre.

-Il va falloir que je fasse des tests.

-Tout de suite alors !

Naruto avait bondit du fauteuil et s'était précipité à l'étage.

-Tu va nous donnez ton sang de ton plein grès ?

-Mon sang ?

-Une petite prise de sang de rien du tout.

-Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?

-Demande ce que tu veux ! Lâcha Naruto qui était descendu avec une trousse médicale.

En entendant ça le brun fût traversé de nouveau par de nombreuses idées plus érotiques les unes que les autres.

-Arrête de fantasmer ! Hurla Dei. Tu ne toucheras pas mon frère !

-Dei ! Se plaignit Naruto en rougissant. Alors Sasuke, tu veux quoi en échange d'une prise de sang ?

-Ca peut vous être utile ?

-Enormément !

-Alors allez-y.

-Merci !

Naruto prit dans l'euphorie, se jeta sur Sasuke et le serra dans ses bras, cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais assez longtemps pour faire fondre le brun qui était prêt à se vider son sang pour ressentir encore le blond contre lui.

- Allons-y !

Déclara Dei en préparant sa seringue, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé pour dissiper la gêne de son cadet et faire ravaler à Sasuke son sourire béat.

Il prépara le brun, serrant son poignet, cherchant une veine, se concentrant pour ne pas volontairement lui faire mal.

Naruto sans s'en rendre compte regardait Sasuke avec admiration, comme s'il accomplissait un acte incroyable et le brun ne sentit même lorsque Dei lui prit son sang, trop excité par le regard du blond, heureux de lui faire plaisir.

Deidara se leva un peu excédé par le bonheur du brun, il rangea le sang de ce dernier et enfila rapidement une veste, si il y avait vraiment un moyen d'aider Gaara alors il ferait abstraction de son animosité envers Sasuke.

-Je vais m'occuper de ça tout de suite Naru, si ce que Kabuto a dit est vrai je le saurais, je te le promets !

-Je te fais confiance.

Naruto enlaça son frère qui le serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux comme à son habitude.

-Je vais peut être rentrer tard, mais je t'appellerais pour te prévenir du programme, au pire ça sera Gaara et Neji qui te ramèneront à la maison.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

-Evidemment que je m'inquiète.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Naruto en se blottissant encore plus contre son ainé.

-Moi encore plus !

-Impossible !

Deidara se détacha de son frère et après un tendre baiser sur le front et le nez, il sorti sans même un regard pour Sasuke.

Naruto resta un instant le regard perdu vers la porte que venait de franchir son ainé avant de se tourner lentement vers le brun qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Merci encore d'avoir accepté de donner ton sang.

-Je t'en pris.

-Mais si Kabuto à dit vrai, ça ne sera pas suffisant. Ajouta le blond

-C'est-à-dire ?

-De nombreuses personnes voudront te tuer, tu devrais te soumettre à pas mal de test et nous donner encore de ton sang.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour sauver Gaara.

-Le sauver ?

Naruto s'avança lentement vers le brun, plantant son regard dans le sien, ce qui fit frissonner Sasuke. Le blond avait un air dangereux, inquiétant presque et le brun n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'emprise des deux billes bleus qui le fixait intensément.

-Tu sais Sasuke…Murmura Naruto

Arrivé en face du brun, il s'installa avec souplesse et rapidité sur ses genoux, passant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Sasuke avait arrêté de respirer, se retenant de serrer le blond contre lui.

-Si tu peux vraiment aider Gaa mais que tu refuses, je pourrais devenir très méchant. Souffla le blond.

-Hum.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, trop occupé à calmer ses hormones.

-On est prêt à te donner tout ce que tu voudras, même s'il me semble que tu n'as besoin de rien que tu ne puisses t'offrir.

Naruto paru contrarié et fit une légère moue avec sa bouche avant de soupirer.

-Je veux…

Sasuke était hypnotisé par les lèvres du blond dont il rêvait de s'emparer, et même avec la plus grande volonté il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit les images érotiques qui l'inondaient.

Naruto se leva aussi rapidement qu'il s'était assit et s'éloigna presque paniqué du brun qui retrouvait peu à peu son calme.

Le blond été hors de lui, il avait faillit embrasser Sasuke, embrasser cet enfoiré !

Pourquoi s'était-il assit sur lui ainsi ? Pourquoi sa voix et son attitude étaient aguichantes alors qu'il se voulait sévère et menaçant ?

-Nous sommes des étrangers, va-t-on devenir ennemis ? Demanda t-il au brun.

-Tu n'es pas un étranger !

-Répond moi ! Va-t-on devoir se battre ?

-Tu prendrais mon sang de force ?

-Oui, pas de gaité de cœur, mais s'il le faut, oui.

-Je veux, je veux juste que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe.

-Et si je ne le fais pas ?

-Je te donnerais quand même mon sang et tout ce que tu voudras bien de moi.

La voix du brun avait tremblé et Naruto ne pût retenir un frisson face au sous entendu de Sasuke.

Tout ce qu'il voudrait bien de lui ? Comment devais t-il prendre cette phrase ?

Sasuke quand à lui appréhendait la réaction du blond, craignant qu'il ne comprenne clairement ses désirs et qu'il ne le repousse violement, il regretta presque sa soudaine audace.

-Tu va vraiment nous aidé ?

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux.

Naruto s'ébouriffa les cheveux en soupirant avant de s'asseoir en face de Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Tes, tes pouvoirs, et ceux de ce Kabuto…souffla le brun

-Certains êtres humains ont des capacités jugés surnaturelles, il y a des gens qui pensent que c'est en chacun de nous mais que les gens comme moi sont une sorte d'évolution, d'autre pensent que nous sommes des monstres, des aberrations de la nature à éradiquer.

-Les gens sont cons.

-Kabuto a le pouvoir de sentir les gens en quelque sorte, capable de retrouver n'importe qui, n'importe où et il utilise ce pouvoir pour trouver des gens qui d'après lui porte mon odeur, une sorte de trace de moi. Pour être honnête je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il insinue par là, je sais juste qu'il sent des choses que nous ne voyons pas.

-Mais ce qu'il m'a fait ?

-Il a aussi le pouvoir de détruire les gens de l'intérieur, briser des os, provoquer des hémorragies, des arrêts cardiaques, voir pire.

-Pourquoi veut-il ton sang ?

-Pour créer une armée entre autre.

- Une armé?

-Mon sang permet en quelque sorte de transformer des humains en personnes comme nous avec des capacités particulières, il permet aussi d'augmenter la puissance des gens déjà transformés.

-Et le fait qu'on ait mêlé nos sangs…

-Normalement ça ne marche pas comme ça, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Pour certain il suffit d'une transfusion, d'autre d'un don de plaquettes mais pour la plupart il faut l'injection d'une solution crée à base de mon sang. Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé que je contamine quelqu'un par un simple mélange de sang, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je ne vois pas du tout ça comme une contamination.

-Ca en est une !

-Et Kabuto pense que mon sang peut sauver ce Gaara ?

-Un de nos ennemis, le marionnettiste, a… Naruto ne pût retenir ses larmes.

-Naruto, je suis désolé de…Panique Sasuke

-Pour faire court, le mélange d'un produit de ce salaud plus une ancienne maladie de Gaara et mon sang ont créé une sorte de poison que je n'arrive pas à guérir et qui va le tuer.

Naruto avait parlé très vite, sans respirer, essayant de se débarrasser de ce sujet qui le faisait souffrir et provoquait ses larmes.

-Tu tiens beaucoup à lui. Souffla Sasuke

-Si Gaa meurt, je le suivrais.

Le brun sursauta face à l'aveu du blond qui semblait sincère et déterminé.

-Tu n'auras pas à faire ça ! Si mon sang peut aider alors je te le donne et s'il ne sert à rien, je t'aiderai à trouver une solution !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu me poses sérieusement la question ?

-Laisses tomber !

-Non je…

-Laisse tomber, je te dis !

-Ok. Murmura le brun.

Naruto ne desserra pas la mâchoire et aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, il regardait le sol, en colère et Sasuke préféra reprendre lentement son interrogatoire.

-Et les pantins dont à parlé Deidara ?

-Le marionnettiste possède des humains qu'il utilise lors de combats, on appel ça des pantins.

-Et vous vous battez ?

-Ils me protègent en fait, si les autres ne me courraient pas après on en serait pas là.

-Ils ? Tu veux dire le harem ? Ils sont au courant ?

-Ils ont tous décidé de m'aider et de prendre soin de moi.

-Ils ont aussi des capacités ?

-Gaa a une force surhumaine et il maitrise le sable et la terre, Lee peut se cloner indéfiniment et n'a jamais perdu un corps à corps.

-La terre et le sable tu veux dire…

-Par exemple si l'envie lui vient d'ouvrir un gouffre sous tes pieds, ou t'ensevelir sous une tonne de sable et bien il n'a qu'à geste à faire !

-Oh, charmant.

-Neji voit dans n'importe quelle situation et à de très longues distances, il maîtrise aussi les éclairs et fait des trucs vraiment sympas avec l'électricité !

-Ca lui va parfaitement !

-Tenten est la reine des armes blanches, donne lui une lime à ongle et elle te détruit une armé ! Hinata est notre princesse de glace, elle glace n'importe quoi et n'importe qui, son truc c'est le froid si je puis dire !

-Sympa.

Sasuke assimilait les informations avec stupeur mais excitation.

-Kiba à je pense le pouvoir le plus incroyable, on a du mal a expliquer nos capacités de manières scientifique, mais en ce qu'il concerne c'est je pense impossible.

-Tu m'intrigues.

-Il peut faire appel à une horde de loups et de chiens sauvages vraiment impressionnants et dernièrement on s'est rendu compte qu'il pourrait surement atteindre bientôt d'autres espèces.

-Effectivement c'est difficile à expliquer…

-Voilà !

-Et Dei ?

-Il n'apprécierait pas que je te parle de ses pouvoirs.

-Oui, ça ne m'étonnes pas. Ricana Sasuke

-Tu as d'autres questions ?

-Qui est au courant ?

-Tsunade, Kakashi et maintenant toi, d'ailleurs je te demanderais de ne parler de ça à personne, en dehors de Shikamaru évidemment.

-Je peux en parler avec Shika ?

-Je ne pourrais rien cacher à Gaa, alors je comprends.

-Avec …Shi, en fait avec Shika on…. a pas les mêmes …relations que toi et Gaara. Bégaya Sasuke gêné

-Qu'importe, c'est ton meilleur ami et tu lui confis tout, non ?

-Oui, je te remercie de me laisser lui en parler.

-Tu me remercies ? Kabuto a dû y aller trop fort.

-A tes yeux je suis vraiment un enfoiré !

Naruto ne répondit rien, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ne pas succomber à la mine triste et confuse de Sasuke.

-Je me refais un café, tu en veux un ?

-Oui s'il te plait.

-Au fait, je pense que tu devrais prévenir Shikamaru et Sakura que tu va bien.

-J'ai envoyé un message à Shika tout à l'heure pour que Sakura arrête de me harceler !

Naruto explosa de rire, un rire franc et chantant qui ravit le brun.

Alors que le blond leur servait le café, Sasuke lui fit un aveu.

-Je suis heureux.

-Pardon ?

-On se parle depuis tout et j'ai même la chance de te faire rire alors je suis heureux.

-Tu es devenu sentimental ? Influence d'une jolie jeune fille ?

Demanda le blond moqueur, essayant de cacher son trouble et de ne pas attacher trop d'importance à ce que lui disait le brun, certain que ce dernier ne cherchait que son pardon.

-Je suis gay.

Naruto recracha son café sur son tee-shirt.

-Pardon ?

-J'aime les hommes. Répondit calmement Sasuke.

-Ouah ça c'est un scoop !

-Pas temps que ça, je pensais que tu le savais en fait.

-Comment l'aurais-je su ?

-C'est juste que…tu savais toujours tout sur moi, sans même que j'ai à te le dire et parfois même avant que je le sache.

-Pas tout apparemment.

-Maintenant si.

-Sasuke…

- Ecoute-moi Naruto, s'il te plait !

-Qu'est ce que ça changera ?

-Ca fait quatre ans que j'attends de pouvoir te revoir pour te parler alors ne me dis que ça ne servira à rien ! Je t'en pris.

-Très bien.

-Je suis vraiment un enfoiré et je comprends que tu me haïsses, je t'assure que je suis pleinement conscient que je t'ai trahis, blessé, et que tu as eu le sentiment d'être rejeté et abandonné. Ce jour là, tu as eu beaucoup de courage de venir en cour et d'essayer de raconter la vérité, personne ne t'as cru mais tu étais sûre que moi je te croirais, tu avais une totale confiance en moi et à cause de ma jalousie pendant une seconde je me suis comporté comme un connard et cette seconde à suffit pour que je te perde.

-Ja-loux ?

-C'est compliqué, mais je t'assure que je n'ai jamais cru ce qu'ils ont dit, et je ne pensais pas les choses horribles que je t'ai dites !

La voix du brun tremblait et s'était fait suppliante.

-C'est trop facile Sasuke. Murmura le blond, touché malgré lui.

-J'ai fais une erreur ! D'accord c'est une erreur énorme mais c'est une erreur ! Ca n'a duré qu'une seconde, une seconde Naru !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Une seconde, et alors ? J'ai essayé de me foutre en l'air ! J'ai pris l'habitude de tout faire pour qu'on me fasse du mal ! J'ai du suivre une thérapie ! Je n'arrivais plus à sortir et croiser du monde ! Plus de lycée, plus d'amis, plus de sortis, plus de rire, plus de rêve ! Rien ! Tu n'es pas responsable de tout, mais ta réaction ce jour là m'a fait encore plus de mal, si tu avais été là pour moi, alors tout aurait été plus simple et je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

-J'ai couru très vite pourtant, tu avais à peine quitté la classe, je pensais que tu étais encore dans le couloir mais tu avais disparu.

Sasuke ne retenait plus ses larmes, il se laissa complètement aller.

-Je t'ai cherché dans tout le collège, puis dans le quartier, j'ai hurlé ton nom et j'étais sûr que j'allais te retrouvé mais j'ai fini par comprendre que tu avais appelé Dei, encore une fois, il réussissait là où j'échouais.

Naruto pleurait aussi, voir le brun dans un tel état le touché énormément, il voulait se persuader qu'il mentait mais il n'y arrivait pas.

-Je ne l'ai pas appelé, il est venu par lui-même, il a un radar pour savoir quand je vais mal.

-Ma mère a abandonné son vernissage et on dépassé toutes les limitations de vitesse mais une fois arrivés tu étais déjà parti, Dei t'avais déjà enlevé à moi. Je pensais vraiment que tu serais encore là, que tu me laisserais le temps de m'excuser, de me trainer à tes pieds s'il le fallait, j'étais prêt à tout mais tu étais plus là.

-Dei était fou de rage et ce jour là il a décidé qu'il était temps qu'on quitte sa famille, la ville et toi.

-Ma vie aussi s'est arrêté ce jour là…depuis je suis vide et j'attends juste de pouvoir te revoir et aujourd'hui enfin alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, tu apparais devant moi et tu m'ignores. Tu n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et pourtant j'avais le sentiment qu'on avait jamais été si loin, tu es resté indifférent, tu as souris, tu as ris mais sans moi. J'aurais préfère que tu m'insultes, me frappe, me crache à la figure mais tu t'es contenté de rester indifférent.

-Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien faire ? Te sauter au coup au cou comme si de rien n'était ?

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Supplia Sasuke.

-J'en sais rien.

Ils pleuraient à présent tous les deux, ne disant plus un mot, seules leurs larmes brisaient le silence.

La scène aurait pût être drôle, voir ridicule, si la douleur n'avait pas été aussi palpable.

Ils donnaient l'impression de deux enfants face à leur plus gros chagrin, sanglotant, criant presque, chacun espérant que ce douloureux moment signe la fin d'une longue période de vide et d'absence et le début d'une nouvelle ère ensemble.

Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait laisser une chance au brun, s'il pouvait essayer de lui faire à nouveau confiance et croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Si Dei et lui n'étaient pas partis si vite, aurait-il pût parler avec Sasuke ?

Ce serait-il vraiment excusé et expliqué ?

S'il l'avait fait Naruto lui aurait pardonné, il en était sûr, mais aujourd'hui, quatre ans après pouvait-il tiré un trait sur cet événement ?

Il avait tout fait pour le détester, puis pour l'oublier, et douloureusement, lentement il avait fini par ne plus être amoureux jusqu'à même ne plus le considérer comme un ami ou un ennemi alors maintenant qu'allait-il faire ?

Le brun voulait-il juste un pardon ou bien son amitié ? Voulait-il pouvoir avoir la conscience tranquille ou une place dans sa vie ?

Sasuke évacuait toutes les émotions qu'il avait enfoui durant ces quatre ans loin du blond, il pleurait pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour ce qu'il avait perdu et pour peut être ce qu'il avait retrouvé.

Naruto allait-il lui pardonner ? En une journée sa vie allait-elle à nouveau être chamboulée ? Allait-il pouvoir recommencer à vivre ou devra t-il faire face au rejet de son ami ?

Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, que cette journée où il l'avait enfin retrouvé prenne fin.

Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait revu Naruto, lorsqu'il avait dû faire face à son indifférence et observer impuissant son baiser passionné avec ce Gaara, les émotions qui l'avaient traversées quand le blond l'avait sauvé puis soigné, il en voulait plus, et il était prêt à tout.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre aujourd'hui de jouer le mec froid et distant, il devait mettre à nu ses sentiments, et s'il n'était pas prêt à avouer à Naruto qu'il était amoureux de lui il était par contre pleinement décidé à tout faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le considérait comme la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser filer cette occasion par fierté, peur ou bêtise, il devait prendre sur lui et oser parler de sentiments, voilà pourquoi il attrapa effrayé mais décidé la guitare non loin de lui, sachant que ce serait plus simple pour lui de s'exprimer en musique.

Naruto dont les larmes comme celles du brun s'étaient calmées, observa surprit, Sasuke jouer les premiers accords d'une chanson qui lui était inconnue.

I'm not a perfect person

_**(Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite)**_  
There's many things I wish I didn't do

_**(Il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir fait)**_  
But I continue learning

_**(Mais je continue d'apprendre)**_  
I never meant to do those things to you

_**(Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses)**_  
And so I have to say before I go

_**(Et je dois te dire avant de partir)**_  
That I just want you to know

_**(Que je veux juste que tu saches)**_

I've found a reason for me

_**(Je me suis trouvé une raison)**_  
To change who I used to be

_**(De changer celui que j'étais autrefois)**_  
A reason to start over new

_**(Une raison de recomencer à zero)**_  
and the reason is you

_**(Et la raison c'est toi)**_

Naruto regardait Sasuke surprit et trouble, se demandant si le brun avait écrit cette chanson et si ces paroles lui étaient vraiment adressées.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensés, Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de s'expliquer.

-Je l'ai écrit il y a quelques temps déjà…

-E-crit ?

-Je n'ai pas le talent de ton frère mais, mais je suis sincère. S'excusa presque le brun

I'm sorry that I hurt you

_**(Je suis désole de t'avoir blessé)**_  
It's something I must live with everyday

_**(C'est une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre tous les jours)**_  
And all the pain I put you through

_**(Et toute la douleur que je t'ais fais subir)**__  
_I wish that I could take it all away

_**(J'espère que je pourrais l'effacer)**_  
And be the one who catches all your tears

_**(Et être celui qui séche toutes tes larmes)**_  
Thats why i need you to hear

_**(C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes)**_

Naruto n'avait jamais entendu Sasuke chanter, il n'aurait jamais pensé l'entendre un jour et encore moi que le brun lui dédierai une chanson.

Il le trouva encore plus beau à cet instant précis, la voix tremblante, peu sûr de lui, les yeux rougis et le regard inquiet, il lui rappelait le Sasuke qu'il avait perdu et que lui seul avait eu la chance de côtoyer.

Il était là, en face de lui, à quelques centimètres, s'excusant de sa voix chaude et sincère, exprimant ce qu'il ressentait sans honte, et le blond ne savait pas ce qui le troublé le plus, sa voix envoutante ou les mots qu'il lui chantait en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

I've found a reason for me

_**(Je me suis trouvé une raison)**_  
To change who I used to be

_**(De changer celui que j'étais autrefois)**_  
A reason to start over new

_**(Une raison de recommencer à zero)**_  
and the reason is you [x4]

_**(Et la raison c'est toi [x4])**_

Sasuke pensait à toutes les occasions qu'il avait eu de montrer au blond qu'il comptait plus que tout pour lui, à toutes les fois où il avait voulu arrêter de se cacher derrière son attitude froide et distante voir moqueuse, tous les moments où il avait faillit lui expliquer ce qu'aujourd'hui enfin il se décidait à lui avouer.

I'm not a perfect person

**(Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite)**  
I never meant to do those things to you

**(Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses)**  
And so I have to say before I go

**(Et je dois te dire avant de partir)**  
That I just want you to know

**(Que je veux juste que tu sache) **

Le blond laissa à nouveau couler ses larmes, sans savoir si c'était de la joie ou de la peine, sans savoir s'il pourrait se laisser convaincre par le brun et ses paroles tendres.

Il avait trop peur de souffrir à nouveau, trop peur de laisser Sasuke avoir à nouveau une place dans sa vie et que ce dernier l'abandonne encore, trop peur qu'à la fin de cette chanson, il comprenne que son ancien meilleur ami ne cherchait qu'à calmer sa confiance.

I've found a reason for me

**(Je me suis trouvé une raison)**  
To change who I used to be

**(De changer celui que j'étais autrefois)**  
A reason to start over new

**(Une raison de recommencer à zero)**  
and the reason is you

**(Et la raison c'est toi)**

Sasuke craignait de finir sa chanson, il craignait la réaction du blond et son éventuel rejet. Même si Naruto semblait touché et ému, rien ne lui assurait que ce dernier soit prêt à lui pardonner, qu'il soit prêt à lui laisser une chance de se rattraper et lui prouver à quel point il avait changé à son contact et durant son absence.

I've found a reason to show

_**(Je me suis trouvé une raison de montrer)**_  
A side of me you didn't know

_**(Une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas)**__  
_A reason for all that I do

_**(Une raison à tout ce que je fais)**_  
And the reason is you

_**(Et la raison c'est toi)**_

Naruto était perdu, si après avoir quitté le brun il avait rêvé de l'entendre s'excuser, au fil du temps il avait tout fait pour l'oublier et arriver à vivre sans lui, à se détacher enfin de son ombre pesante.

De plus il avait changé, il n'était plus du tout celui que Sasuke avait connu, et il ne pensait pas que le brun même s'il s'avérait sincère, puisse apprécier ce qu'il était devenu.

Il fallait qu'il échappe un moment au regard et à la présence du brun, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il était incapable de lui faire face tout de suite, sachant que ce dernier attendait une réponse ou au moins une réaction de sa part.

Il se leva brusquement, sans regarder Sasuke dans les yeux et se précipita, s'enfuit presque vers la salle de bain.

-Il faut que j'aille me laver !

Sasuke ne dit rien, il était déçu mais savait que le blond avait besoin de réfléchir seul à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire pour prendre sa décision, il décida donc d'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait et de ne pas abandonner même si Naruto devait le repousser plus d'une fois.

Sentant qu'il avait besoin de parler, il composa le numéro de Shikamaru, pendant que le blond dans la salle de bain composait celui de Tenten.

Après avoir été figé, Shikamaru s'était immédiatement inquiété pour son meilleur ami qu'il avait cherché partout, sentant que tout ce qui venait de se passer était extrêmement dangereux en plus d'être incroyablement anormal.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir reçu un message rassurant de ce dernier qui lui promettait de tout lui expliquer qu'il s'était installé à la cafétéria pour patienter avant son prochain cours, mais sa tranquillité fût vite brisée par Tenten, qui s'installa juste en face de lui.

-Salut !

-Lu.

-Je vais essayer d'être brève. Promit-elle

-Pardon ?

-Normalement c'est à Temari que je devrais dire ça, mais il est apparemment impossible que l'on est une conversation toutes les deux donc je me tourne vers toi.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Et bien premièrement par ce que tu es son chéri et deuxièmement parce que tu m'as l'air calme et posé.

-Temari n'est pas ma copine.

-Ah ? Ca ne va pas tarder à se faire ne t'en fais pas !

-Je

-Ecoute, je n'ai rien contre toi et tes amis, je n'apprécie pas Temari et Sasuke pour des raisons qui me sont propre mais je n'ais pas l'intention d'entrer en conflit avec qui que ce soit à moins d'en être obligée.

-Obligée ?

-Si Temari ne se sent pas responsable par rapport à son histoire avec Gaara ça la regarde, si elle ne veut pas se remettre en question ou s'excuser c'est son choix et je le respecte. Par contre si elle choisit cette voie là alors elle va devoir rester très loin de lui et Naru.

-Des menaces ?

-Je ne menace jamais, je fais des promesses, et je peux te promettre que si Temari ne se tient pas à bonne distance des miens, je ferais de sa vie un enfer.

-Tu as du culot de venir me dire ça.

-Je ferais en sorte de la faire souffrir comme elle a fait souffrir Gaara, je détruirais lentement toute son existence et celle de ceux qui lui son chers, vous ne serez pour moi que des dommages collatéraux.

Tenten parlait calmement, il n'y avait aucune haine dans sa voix, ni même de colère mais elle était déterminé et son attitude ne permettait pas de remettre en cause sa sincérité.

Shikamaru se demanda comment autant de force pouvait se dégageait d'une si frêle silhouette.

La jeune femme ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante cinq et semblait plutôt fragile en dehors de son regard franc et sûr, le brun la détailla un instant et fût surprit de la trouver jolie même vêtue d'un simple jeans sombre et d'un débardeur blanc.

-Oh, tu as fini de loucher sur mon décolleté ?

Le jeune homme soupira ennuyé.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Que tu conseilles à Temari de rester loin de Gaa et par la même occasion Sasuke de Naru.

-Hum, pour Temari je ne sais pas mais en ce qui concerne Sasuke, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il reste loin de Naruto.

-C'est fâcheux !

-Il veut s'expliquer ! C'est à Naruto de décider s'il veut l'entendre ou pas !

-Je suppose que c'est un début, si Sasuke a vraiment conscience d'avoir eu tord alors je ne peux pas l'empêcher de s'excuser.

-Tu penses aussi que c'est une bonne chose ?

-Je, il manque quelqu'un dans la vie de Naru et peut être que c'est Sasuke, si c'est le cas je ne veux pas qu'il rate une telle occasion.

- Une vraie mère poule !

-Tu peux parler ! Tu agis plus comme un papa inquiet que comme un ami. Se moqua.

-Et en tant que parents ne sommes-nous pas censés montrer l'exemple ?

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions, même si l'on arrive à s'entendre je tuerais toujours ta copine si elle fait du mal à Gaara !

-Un problème à la fois si tu veux bien ! C'est typiquement féminin ce genre de prise de tête !

-Oh et sexiste en plus !

-Il parait.

-Tu sais qu'en ce moment Naru et avec Sasuke ? Demanda t'elle visiblement inquiète.

-Hun, c'est pour ça qu'il semblait si heureux.

- Il n'a pas intérêt à déconner !

-Je suis quand même étonné de le savoir avec Naruto, je pensais qu'il ne voudrait pas lui parler.

-Il n'a pas eu le choix.

-Rien de grave ? S'inquiéta le brun.

-La routine !

-Hn.

-Ne t'en fais pas, avec Naru il ne risque rien.

Elle lui sourit, confiante.

-J'allais justement te dire que ton « fils » était en sécurité avec Sasuke.

-Ce que je redoute c'est l'attitude de Gaara et Neji lorsqu'ils vont savoir que c'est deux là sont seuls depuis un moment. Souffla-t-elle.

-Ils semblent avoir une drôle de relation tous les trois.

-Je ne pense pas que tu puisses te permettre de juger ! Lança-t-elle sèchement.

-Je ne jugeais pas ! Tu es toujours autant sur la défensive ?

Ils furent interrompus par la voix forte de Kiba qui venait d'entrer, accompagné de Shino et Chôji, les trois semblaient en pleine discussion.

Kiba suivait les deux autres qui se dirigeaient évidemment vers la table de Shikamaru, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Tenten était là, il paniqua.

-Je ne fraternisais pas avec l'ennemi ! Je, je, en fait, je…

-On parlait jeux vidéo. Trancha simplement Shino.

-Voilà ! Hein ? Nan ! Nan pas du tout, on…Mais attends une seconde, qu'est que tu fais à la table de l'ennemi toi ?

-Kiba tu peux arrêter avec ton « ennemi » ? Se fâche Tenten en le forçant à s'asseoir près d'elle.

-On essayait de trouver une solution pacifiste à nos conflits. Expliqua Shikamaru

-Non ! Mauvaise idée ! Rien que ma présence ici serait une raison suffisante pour que Gaara et Neji m'éradique de la surface de la Terre, quand à Dei, je ne préfère même pas y penser !

Kiba était paniqué, et s'apprêtait à quitté la table mais Tenten l'empêcha.

-Et Naru tu y penses ?

-Sûrement plus que toi qui fait ami-ami avec le meilleur ami de ce Sasuke ! Cria Kiba.

- Calme-toi une seconde. Tenta la jeune femme.

-En plus c'est le copain de la sœur de Gaara ! Tu as vu la réaction de Naru sur le toit ?

- Techniquement ils ne sont pas encore en couple. Intervint Chôji.

-Je te remercie. Souffla Shika.

-Kiba, tu ne penses pas que Naru apprécierais le fait que Sasuke s'explique et s'excuse ?

-Il arrive enfin à ne plus penser à lui, à ne plus pleurer à cause de lui et il faut qu'il débarque comme ça, chez nous…

-Sasuke ne veut aucun mal à Naruto, au contraire ! Vous n'étiez pas là ce jour là, vous n'avez pas toute l'histoire ! Intervint Shika

-Ah ouais ? Raconte-nous alors. Demanda sèchement Kiba.

-Je tiens juste à faire remarquer que Shino et moi nous ne connaissons aucune partie de l'histoire. Précisa Chôji.

-Il y a quatre ans Naru à vécu un moment traumatisant et quand il en a parlé personne ne l'a cru et tout le monde l'a rejeté, y comprit son soit disant meilleur ami, votre Sasuke ! Aboya Kiba.

-Sasuke était le meilleur ami de Naruto ? S'exclama Shino qui ne pût cacher sa surprise.

-Ils se connaissent depuis tout petit, souffla Shika, Naruto est bien plus qu'un ami pour Sasuke.

-Bien plus ? Demanda Chôji

-Chôji, laisse tomber. Intervint Shino.

-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Sasuke n'a pas abandonné Naruto, continua Shikamaru, il l'a suivit et cherché partout pour s'excuser mais c'était trop tard.

-Il veut vraiment se faire pardonner ? Demanda Kiba

-Absolument. Répondit Shika

-Ca doit valoir le coup que je meurs sous les coups du chevalier et du baron alors !

-Oh trop mignon ! S'exclama Tenten en faisant un énorme câlin à Kiba

-Est-ce, est ce qu'on peut aider ? Demanda doucement Shino visiblement gêné

Shikamaru et Chôji ne purent s'empêcher de dévisager leur ami qui habituellement détestait se mêler des affaires des autres.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Sasuke est aussi mon ami…

Kiba se leva et fit le tour de la table pour s'asseoir à côté de Shino et lui faire un câlin comme il en avait l'habitude avec ses amis.

-Ah ne t'en fais pas, moi j'apprécie ton aide !

Tenten vint au secours du jeune homme qui rougissait sous les câlins insouciant de Kiba.

-Kiba ! Tout le monde n'a pas l'habitude de tes gestes affectueux, alors arrête de te frotter contre lui comme un chien !

Le jeune remarqua la gêne de Shino et s'éloigna immédiatement, gêné par son attitude.

-Désolé, désolé, désolé !

-C'est, c'est rien. Souffla Shino rouge tomate.

-Faudrait peut être resté discret sur notre accord. Proposa Shikamaru

-Tout le monde doit déjà être au courant qu'on est ici ensemble. Répondit Tenten

-Mais personne ne sait ce qu'on se dit ! Ajouta Kiba

-Pas faux. Approuva Tenten

-Ce qui est sûr c'est que Gaara, Neji et Dei ne doivent rien savoir de nos projets ! Précisa Kiba

-On devrait ne rien dire à Temari. Déclara Shino

-J'approuve ! S'exclama Tenten

-Pourquoi ? S'interrogea Shika

-Je pense que vu son histoire avec Gaara et le lien entre le roux et Naruto ça ne serait pas judicieux.

-Tu crois que Temari ferait échouer nos plans pour histoire personnelle ? Demanda Shika

Shino préféra ne pas répondre et sentant cela, Kiba essaya de détourner la conversation.

-On ne devrait pas réfléchir à un plan ?

-Bonne idée ! Approuva Chôji.

-Il est hors de question de forcer Naru, s'il ne veut pas écouter Sasuke on laisse tomber ! Précisa Tenten

-Oui, mais s'il l'écoute, il va falloir qu'on intervienne pour que Naru trouve le courage de lui donner une seconde chance.

-Vous êtes au petit soin avec lui. Remarqua Chôji

-Contrairement aux apparences, c'est lui qui prend soin de nous. Répondit Tenten.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Shikamaru

-Tout à fait ! Confirma Kiba

Ils furent interrompus par les sonneries des portables de Tenten et Shikamaru

-Allô

-Allô

-Naru parle plus doucement je ne comprends rien !

-Sasuke, tu pleures ?

Ils se pointèrent du doigt pour crier en même temps sous l'air abasourdi des trois autres.

-Qu'est ce que ton fils à fait au mien ?

* * *

Musique : « 1,000,000 » by Nine Inch Nails et « The Reason » by Hoobastank


	7. Chapter 7 Harem affinités

**Note 1 : C'est mon premier lemon est je le déteste ! Naru va donc s'envoyer en l'air (pardonnez moi l'expression) mais pas encore avec Sasu ! Désolée ! Et ça ne sera pas forcement avec celui auquel vous allez penser lorsque vous arriverez au moment fatidique ! Ne soyez pas trop dur !**

**Note 2 : Pour ceux qui se demandent si je vais faire un Shino/Kiba je n'en sais rien ! Comme je ne sais pas si Shika va finir avec Temari ou Tenten ou la fille d'en face !^^**

**Note 3 : Je vous remercie encore de me lire et de me soutenir ! Vos commentaires me font très plaisir et j'essaye de répondre à chacun (sauf ce qui ne laissent ni mail, ni compte ff !)**

**Donc pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, présence de LEMON ! **

Chapitre 7 Harem affinités

Shikamaru ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation, il s'était contenté de suivre Tenten jusqu'au même ascenseur souterrain qu'avaient emprunté Naruto et Sasuke plus tôt, écoutant sans dire un mot le récit fantastique de la jeune fille sur les capacités du blond et de son harem ainsi que l'éventuelle aide que pourrait apporter son meilleur ami pour sauver Gaara.

Même si de très nombreuses questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, Shika préféra en parler directement avec Sasuke, Tenten n'ayant apparemment plus très envie de lui faire la conversation depuis qu'elle avait eu son « fils » en larmes au téléphone. Evidemment elle tenait Sasuke et donc Shikamaru responsable de l'état du blond et c'est seulement parce que Naruto lui avait demandé quelle avait accepté de tout expliquer au brun.

De son côté le blond après s'être douché rapidement avait filé dans un immense bureau pour une vidéos conférence d'urgence avec son psychiatre sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller.

-Naruto, calmez vous. C'est une excellente chose que Sasuke se soit expliqué et excusé, n'est ce pas ce que vous vouliez ?

Le patient faisait les cents pas dans la grande pièce sous les yeux calmes de son médecin.

-Non ! Ce que je voulais c'était qu'il me foute la paix ! Qu'il ne revienne jamais dans ma vie !

-Il est vrai qu'en quatre ans vous avez réussi à effacer vos sentiments amoureux pour lui, mais il n'a jamais réellement quitté votre esprit.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je sais bien que vous ne pouvez croire au hasard, dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas voir son retour dans votre vie comme une destinée inévitable ?

-Le destin ? Pas très scientifique tout ça !

-En parlant de science, pourquoi lui avoir dit que vos capacités avaient une explication scientifique ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que le harem et moi passions pour des monstres à ses yeux !

-Vous avez encore la peur qu'il vous rejette.

Naruto soupira avant de s'effondrer dans le canapé en face de l'écran.

-Même s'il est sincère, ça ne marchera pas !

-Peut être devriez-vous vous habiller avant que l'on poursuive

-Je ne veux pas risquer de tomber sur lui !

-Très bien, alors…continuez de…marcher.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son médecin, puis a son torse nu et soupira à nouveau avant de reprendre ses allers-retours dans toute la pièce.

-Votre malaise ne vient-il pas du fait que vous craignez qu'il découvre vos mécanismes d'auto-défense ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il découvre que je suis une pute ! Cria le blond

-Naruto, nous en avons déjà parlé à de nombreuses reprises pourtant ! Après une agression traumatisante, les victimes pour se protéger mettent en place un schéma plus ou moins complexe qui inclut différents comportements considérés comme hors norme. Votre sentiment de culpabilité vous a poussé à développer une sorte de seconde personnalité à l'opposé de ce que vous êtes !

-Tout ça, ne se sont que des excuses !

-Je sais qu'il est difficile d'accepter qu'alors que vous ne supportez plus le moindre contact physique, une partie de vous ait un comportement autodestructeur qui vous pousse à avoir des relations sexuelles dégradantes, voir dangereuses mais ça ne fait pas de vous une prostituée.

-Je ne pense pas que les autres voient les choses comme ça.

-Votre frère et vos amis sont au courant pour le…Cube, c'est bien ça ?

-Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils comprennent Kyu ou que je ne les dégoûte pas.

- La seule personne que cela dégoute c'est vous ! Les autres sont seulement inquiets parce qu'ils vous aiment.

-Ne se rendront-ils pas compte un jour que je suis horrible et que je ne les mérite pas ?

Naruto s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce à l'abri du regard de son médecin.

-Je me souviens de notre première rencontre, votre frère était mort d'inquiétude car vous aviez voulu séduire un homme dans le métro.

-Je l'avais carrément allumé oui ! Cracha le blond

-C'était une semaine après l'agression et Deidara ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé pour que vous en arriviez là.

-Je n'en sais rien moi-même. Murmura le patient

-C'était la première fois que Kyu, votre personnalité destructrice se manifestait et depuis elle n'a cessé de prendre de l'ampleur mais plus pour les même raisons.

-Je ne comprends pas. Souffla l'adolescent

-Si au début vous utilisiez cette partie de vous pour chercher à vous faire du mal et d'une certaine manière faire le deuil de ce qui vous était arrivé, aujourd'hui vous vous punissez, persuadé d'être destiné à vivre dans la débauche et ça n'a plus rien de constructif. Plus vous vous méprisez, plus vous allez au Cube et plus vous allez au Cube plus vous vous méprisez, c'est un cercle vicieux !

-C'est là bas qu'est ma place…

-Naruto, je crois vraiment que vous devriez laisser Sasuke vous voir tel que vous êtes.

-Celui qu'il connait et dont il veut le pardon, ce n'est pas moi…

Murmura douloureusement le blond.

-Ah bon ?

-Celui qu'il veut c'est le gamin insouciant, toujours moins doué que lui, stupide, avec de mauvaises notes qui passait son temps à sourire !

-Vous pensez sincèrement qu'il ne serait pas capable d'accepter le fait que vous ayez changé ?

-Le problème ce n'est pas le changement, le souci c'est que même à l'époque où nous étions amis, je n'étais pas moi-même. Quand on y pense, il n'a jamais su qui j'étais, tous ses souvenirs de moi sont faux.

Le psychiatre marqua un petit silence avant de répondre :

-Vous avez passé votre enfance à avoir peur qu'il vous rejette, et donc vous avez cru bon de devenir ce que vous pensiez qu'il aimerait que vous soyez, seulement je ne pense pas que vous ayez été faux. Le fait que vous soyez en réalité bon en classe et doué en sport ça n'a pas d'importance, ce qui compte c'est la sincérité de ce que vous vous apportiez mutuellement.

-Je, je ne sais pas…

Naruto se leva pensif, pour se servir un verre d'eau d'une main légèrement tremblante.

-Quatre ans ont passé, vous avez tous les deux vécu beaucoup de choses alors pourquoi ne pas vous redécouvrir comme deux inconnus ? Reprenez tout à zéro, apprenez à vous connaître, retissez des liens. Laissez-lui une chance de vous connaître !

-Et s'il ne cherche qu'à avoir la conscience tranquille ? Ou s'il n'aime pas celui que je suis ? S'il ne voit en moi que l'être dégoutant qui court au Cube pour avoir sa dose de dépravation ?

Le psychiatre ne pu retenir un soupire d'exaspération.

-Naruto, personne ne pourra vous mépriser et vous détester plus que vous ne le faites ! Mais si Sasuke ne vous accepte pas alors c'est qu'il n'est vraiment pas fait pour être votre ami et que ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans n'a pas d'autre issue qu'une rupture définitive. Seulement si vous ne mettez pas correctement fin à cette histoire alors vous ne pourrez pas avancer. Si Sasuke découvre qu'il n'aime pas celui que vous êtes, il partira certes mais au moins il ne vous harcèlera plus.

-Vous voulez que je lui pardonne pour qu'il puisse à nouveau m'abandonner ?

-Vous êtes beaucoup plus fort que ce que vous pensez, celui que vous étiez il y a quatre ans n'existe plus. Vous pourrez faire face à un rejet, et puis il y à Dei, Neji et Gaara.

-Ils n'accepteront jamais que je pardonne à Sasuke, Dei deviendrait fou et Gaa serait capable de le tuer.

-N'est ce pas une excuse de plus ?

-Peut être, mais vous savez que je n'ai pas tort.

-Il est vrai que cela pourrait déclencher une forte crise chez Gaara mais rien que nous ne puissions calmer.

-Si vous le dites ! Railla le blond

- Doutez-vous des bienfaits de la thérapie de votre meilleur ami ?

-C'est vous le médecin !

-Moi je ne doute pas de votre capacité à désamorcer ses colères, même les plus violentes.

-Il est en train de mourir ! Je ne peux pas en plus ajouter Sasuke à ses soucis !

-La jalousie de Gaara et la nature de votre relation devraient, je pense, attendre une prochaine séance.

-Et Dei ?

-Votre frère vous aime plus que tout ! Si vous lui demandiez d'épouser Sasuke, il le ferait !

-De l'humour de psy je suppose !

-NARU !

-C'est Tenten, il faut que je vous laisse !

-Réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit et tenez-moi au courant !

-Ciao doc !

Naruto se sentait toujours mieux après une séance avec son médecin, il sortait de leurs séances plus calme et détendu, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur apaisé et une fois de plus la magie du psychiatre avait fonctionné ! Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il allait décider pour Sasuke mais il était prêt à lui faire face à nouveau malgré l'ouragan dans lequel étaient pris ses sentiments.

Dans le salon, Tenten foudroyait Sasuke du regard pendant que son meilleur ami essayait de lui remonter le moral.

-Où est ce qu'il est ? Hurla la jeune femme

-Dans la salle de bain.

-Si ton sang ne nous sert à rien je te tue !

-Tu n'as pas le sentiment d'en faire trop ? Demanda Shikamaru

-Si tu avais mieux éduqué ton fils on n'en serait pas là !

Tenten marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de taper la tête.

-Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Je deviens folle.

-De quoi elle parle ?

Demanda Sasuke surprit à son meilleur ami qui n'avait pu retenir un sourire.

-Longue histoire !

-Bon tu t'es excusé de quelle manière pour le faire pleurer ?

-J'ai juste…

La jeune femme soupira avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil en face des deux bruns.

-Désolée !

-Hun ?

-Je vois bien que tu es mal aussi…

Elle s'assit à côté de Sasuke et murmura pour être sûre que le blond ne l'entende pas.

-Si Naru te donne une chance, je veux bien t'aider.

-Merci.

-Shino et Chôji proposent aussi leur aide ! Ajouta Shikamaru

-Shino ?

-Ouais, surprenant je sais…

-Kiba a déjà dit oui et je suis sûre que Hina et Lee seront ravis ! Par contre pas un mot au trio !

-Dei, Neji et Gaara ? Demanda Sasuke bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse

-Exact !

-Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de leur parler de toute manière.

-Ah et surtout ne dis pas à Naru que tu es amoureux de lui !

-Comment tu… ?

-Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Shikamaru sourit une fois de plus, en regardant la jeune femme qui ne cessait de le surprendre.

-Je ne dirai rien. Souffla le brun en rougissant

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? S'impatienta Tenten

Elle retourna à sa place avant d'hurler le nom du blond.

-NARU !

-On devrait peut être le laisser un peu tranquille ? proposa Shika

-Non ! Sinon il va déprimer et finir au…

-Au ? L'interrogea Sasuke

- Oublie !

-Me voilà !

Naruto venait de dévaler les escaliers à une vitesse hallucinante, se pressant de rassurer sa « maman » pour ne pas qu'elle appelle Deidara et découpe Sasuke en morceau.

-Naru !

Tenten se précipita vers lui pour le serrer ou plutôt l'étouffer contre elle sans même lui laisser le temps d'enfiler son tee-shirt.

-Je ne peux plus respirer ! Souffla le blond

-Je me faisais du souci !

-Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée.

-Je te pardonne mais habille-toi !

Le blond passa rapidement son haut avant de prendre place près de Tenten.

-Tu lui as tout expliqué ? Demanda t-il en désignant Shika

-En gros oui !

-Des questions ?

-Disons un récapitulatif !

-On vous écoute. Lança Tenten

-Donc vous ne savez pas d'où viennent vos pouvoirs ?

-En fait, ça n'a rien de scientifique !

Avoua le blond en évitant le regard de Sasuke.

-Dei a beau faire toutes les recherches possibles et inimaginables, il n'y a rien de différent entre notre organisme et le votre. Ajouta Tenten

-C'est donc surnaturel ? Demanda Shika

-Magie, malédiction, monstre, science fiction…c'est comme vous voulez. Souffla le blond

-Mais comment ça se fait que vous soyez tous ici ?

-Tsunade nous a cherchés et réunis, mais on ne s'était jamais parlé avant l'arrivée de Naru !

-Mais toi Naruto tu es là par hasard ? Demanda Shika

-Le hasard n'existe pas ! Sourit le blond

-Disons que ce n'est pas Tsunade qui est venu te chercher.

-Non

-Dans un sens, grâce à Sasuke, on a pu se trouver. Ajouta Tenten

-Sasuke qu'est ce que tu as fait pour séduire ma mère ? Plaisanta le blond

-Mon fils à le don de plaire aux femmes !

-Heu ?

-Je n'y comprends rien non plus !

S'exclama Sasuke en réponse à l'interrogation du blond.

-Le mien provoque des émeutes ! Surenchérit Tenten

-Vous me faites peur tous les deux !

Lança Naruto en observant la jeune femme et Shikamaru qui se défiaient du regard.

-Et, à part guérir les gens…Tenta Sasuke

-Tu veux connaitre mon pouvoir ?

-Si, si tu veux bien.

-Ranh ça n'a rien de top secret ! Intervint Tenten

-Alors tu n'as qu'à en parler, je vais faire du café !

Naruto se leva précipitamment, ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi il avait autant de mal à parler de ses pouvoirs à Sasuke.

-Naru c'est un peu notre petit dieu !

-Tenten ! Cria le blond !

-JE raconte alors tais toi !

-Dieu ? Voulut savoir Sasuke

-D'après vous lequel d'entre nous est le plus fort ?

-Difficile à dire, on ne vous a jamais vus à l'œuvre ! Répondit Shika

-Pas faux !

-Et donc ? Questionna Sasuke

-Ce n'est pas simple de parler du pouvoir de Naru, surtout qu'on n'en connaît pas toute l'étendue.

-A ce point ? Lâcha Shikamaru

-Bon déjà il a ce que l'on pourrait nommer « télékinésie » mais pas vraiment !

-Tu nous embrouilles !

-Ah je sais ! Disons qu'il peut faire beaucoup de choses à distance par la force de son esprit !

-Comme ?

-Il a m'a projeté plusieurs fois sans me toucher et il a renvoyé les débris de murs vers ce Kabuto. Commenta Sasuke

-Exactement ! Mais il peut déplacer des choses beaucoup plus lourdes et bien d'autres trucs dingues !

Devant les mines confuses des deux bruns, la jeune femme s'énerva un peu

-Naru aide moi !

Le blond soupira, puis soudainement à la plus grande surprise des deux autres garçons, quatre tasses de café, une carafe d'eau, une boite de biscuits et une de sucre se mirent à se promener dans les airs, se déplaçant de la cuisine à la table du salon pendant que la guitare se mit à jouer le célèbre refrain de « Hotel California ».

Jugeant qu'il n'avait peut être pas été assez démonstratif, Naruto décida de faire un peu plus et les deux bruns se sentirent soulever du sol : en effet tous les meubles se promenaient dans les airs dont le canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis.

Lassé Naruto arrêta et tout revint à la normal, laissant Sasuke et son meilleur ami sans voix.

- Tu ne t'es pas foulé ! Gronda Tenten

-C'est…dingue ! S'exclama Sasuke

-Ca c'est rien du tout ! Naru peut aussi s'approprier n'importe quel pouvoir, donc en quelque sorte il peut faire joujou avec la terre, les éclairs, la glace et tout le reste !

-S'approprier ?

-En fait ce n'est pas le terme exact…Par exemple Hinata est dans un rayon de deux cents kilomètres donc….

-Donc ?

-Naru j'attends !

Le blond qui pensait pouvoir boire son café tranquillement en essayant de ne pas trop prêter attention à la discussion, soupira à nouveau avant de geler le sol de l'appartement.

-Bon là il n'est pas très motivé ! Soupira Tenten

-Et il peut faire ça avec tout ? S'exclama Shikamaru

-Le sable De Gaa, mes armes blanches, bref oui tout !

-Même celui de Kabuto ? Demanda Sasuke

-Ouai, même celui de cet horrible pervers !

-Impressionnant ! Souffla Shikamaru

-Ce n'est pas tout !

-On s'en fout ça ne sert à rien ! Lâcha le blond excédé

-Mais Naru…Tenta la jeune femme

-Je ne peux pas me battre ! Vous le faites pour moi, histoire d'être sûr que personne ne me touche et que donc je ne pète pas un câble ! Je suis un boulet dangereux que vous devez surveiller !

Tenten lui assena une gifle puissante sous les yeux ébahis des deux bruns.

-Mère indigne !

-Fils ingrat !

Ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Bon je crois que je vais arrêter là pour les pouvoirs de Naru.

-On en sait déjà pas mal. Ajouta Shika

-Et tu vis ici ? Demanda Sasuke

-Vivre sous le bahut ? S'exclama le blond

-En fait ça date de la seconde guerre mondiale, plus tard un milliardaire excentrique y a construit une sorte de base et Deidara a repris le tout comme lieu de repli ! Il y en a partout en ville !

-Très….

-Parano ! Mais Dei perd toute raison quand il s'agit de son Naru !

-Et c'est la mère poule qui dit ça ?

-Dei !

Naruto se précipita vers son ainé qui venait de franchir la porte de l'appartement alors que Sasuke le maudissait une fois de plus. Ce dernier avait le don d'arriver tel un cheveu sur la soupe comme dans un mauvais film !

-Je vais devoir repartir mais je tenais à venir vous informer de ce que j'ai découvert.

-Une bonne nouvelle ? L'interrogea son cadet

-Je ne sais pas

Deidara s'installa avec Naruto sur ses genou, scrutant la moindre de ses réactions.

-J'ai analysé le sang de Sasuke et comme le tien, il n'est pas normal.

-Pas normal ? Demanda Shika

-Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails techniques mais oui il est différent.

-Kabuto ne mentait pas ! S'exclama le blond

-Naru, je ne sais pas si le sang de Sasuke peut vraiment sauver Gaa, ni si je saurais comment l'utiliser.

-Si son sang est le remède alors tu trouveras, j'en suis sûr !

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour et ça me tue de le faire mais… il faut veiller sur Sasuke.

-Hun ?

-Si ton sang est vraiment précieux pour nous alors nombreux seront ceux qui voudront te tuer et Kabuto n'abandonnera pas.

-Galère ! Siffla Shika

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Dei ? Murmura Naruto

-Je vais assurer sa protection ! S'exclama Tenten

-Je, je m'occuperai des soins alors. Ajouta le blond

-C'est hors de question ! Hurla Deidara

-Mais enfin, ils vont se faire attaquer et si ça arrive, je dois être là pour les soigner ! Tu le sais parfaitement !

-Je ne te laisserai pas avec lui !

-Si…si …Sasuke vient à la maison alors tu seras là aussi. Balbutia le blond

-A la maison ? Cria son ainé

Il se leva brusquement faisant presque basculer Naruto qui était sur ses genoux alors que Sasuke était aux anges, remerciant le ciel de lui envoyer une armée de dingues voulant le tuer puisque cela lui valait l'intérêt de Naruto.

Deidara regardait son cadet qui le suppliait du regard et Sasuke qui avait du mal à cacher sa joie, il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait que ce type qui avait détruit son frère puisse redevenir proche de lui.

-Je t'en prie Dei, je t'en prie…Si Gaa meurt, je…je

Le blond avait fondu en larme et son ainé s'était précipité vers lui, le serrant fort en lui caressant les cheveux.

-D'accord, d'accord…S'il faut protéger ce type pour sauver Gaara alors on le fera…C'est juste que j'ai peur que ce soit trop dur pour toi, parce que tu passes avant tout.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre tu comprends ? Gémit le blond entre deux sanglots

-Ca va aller mon ange, ça va aller, je vais m'occuper de tout, je te le promets.

Naruto fut pris de tremblements et il serra machinalement la chemise de son frère.

- Calme-toi Naru ! Tenten dans la poche de ma veste !

La jeune femme sortit une boite de cachets de la poche du grand frère, alors que Sasuke commençait à paniquer.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

-N'approche pas ! Hurla Dei

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une crise d'angoisse. Essaya de le rassurer Tenten

Deidara fit avaler à Naruto ses cachets, inquiet de le voir si mal, normalement les crises ne survenaient que la nuit après ses cauchemars, il y avait bien longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé en pleine journée et il était sûr que la présence de Sasuke n'arrangeait rien.

-Dei ?

L'ainé comprit tout de suite ce que voulait son frère.

-On devrait peut être monter ?

Sasuke se crispa, craignant que Deidara ait envie de calmer Naruto d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait admettre.

-Je déteste cette chambre. Répondit le cadet.

-Bien ! Soupira Deidara

Il installa correctement son frère entre ses jambes, le callant contre son torse et demanda à Tenten de lui passer la guitare et un lait fraise, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement sous les regards incrédules des deux bruns.

-Laquelle ? Demanda L'ainé

-Choisit !

Naruto avait les yeux fermés et un petit sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il savait que pour se calmer il avait besoin de son rituel, il fallait que Deidara lui chante une chanson, le temps que son cachet fasse effet, mais une partie de lui voulait aussi resté près de Sasuke voilà pourquoi il n'avait égoïstement pas voulu monter et puis de toute manière il détestait vraiment cette chambre !

I get high when I see you go by

_(Je me sens si bien quand je te vois passer)_  
My oh my

_(Mon oh Mon)_  
When you sigh, my, my inside just flies

_(Quand tu soupires, à l'intérieur je vole)_  
Butterflies

_(Papillons)_  
Why am I so shy when I'm beside you?  
_(Pourquoi suis-je si timide quand je suis près de toi?)_

Sasuke détestait cette scène ! Voir Naruto si heureux et apaisé dans les bras de Deidara lui donnait envie de tout casser, il voulait pouvoir se lever et arracher le blond des bras de celui qu'il considérait comme son pire ennemi, il voulait avoir le droit de se plaindre, de s'énerver et surtout de n'avoir Naruto que pour lui, seulement il n'était plus rien alors que Deidara comme toujours semblait être tout. Ils avaient toujours été en compétition, depuis la première fois où Sasuke avait entendu parler du blond il l'avait détesté, et plus Naruto l'aimait plus il haïssait. Il savait que Deidara voulait lui enlever son meilleur ami, il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour les séparer et il lui avait donné cette chance en se comportant comme un abruti il y a quatre ans. Depuis toujours il était persuadé que les sentiments de Dei envers Naruto n'étaient pas clairs et même si personne ne le croyait, il n'avait jamais perdu cette impression et aujourd'hui encore il en était sûr. Cet amour n'avait rien de fraternel ! Et ce qui le gênait encore plus c'est qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à cerner ce que Naruto ressentait pour son ainé, trouvant que son meilleur ami aussi entretenait des sentiments ambigus pour Deidara et le temps ne semblait avoir rien arrangé, bien au contraire !

It's only love and that is all

_(C'est seulement l'amour et c'est tout)_  
Why should I feel the way I do?

_(Pourquoi je me sens ainsi?)_  
It's only love, and that is all

_(C'est seulement l'amour et c'est tout)  
_But it's so hard loving you

_(Mais c'est si dur de t'aimer)_

Deidara de son côté avait oublié Sasuke, Shikamaru, Tenten et le reste du monde, lui et son frère étaient une fois de plus dans leur bulle, entourés de douceur et d'amour, effaçant le temps d'une chanson toutes leurs peines et leur peurs. Naruto aimait être ainsi contre son ainé, envahi par un sentiment de sécurité et de bien être, ressentant toute la force des sentiments de Deidara. Lorsqu'il était ainsi il avait le sentiment d'être la personne la plus importante au monde et c'est ce qu'il était pour son frère. Voilà pourquoi lorsque ses deux là étaient ensemble, plus rien ne comptait, tout s'effaçait, ils ne pensaient qu'à s'aimer sans se rendre compte de la gêne que parfois leur relation fusionnelle provoquaient chez certaines personnes.

Tenten les observait avec tendresse, habituée à leur amour débordant et déroutant, fervente protectrice de leur relation, remettant à leur place les mauvaises langues qui murmuraient dans leur dos. De plus elle devait avouer qu'elle était subjuguée par la voix de Deidara qu'elle n'avait jamais pu entendre, Naruto veillant jalousement à la garder pour lui ! D'ailleurs le fait que son « fils » ne cherche pas à s'isoler l'avait surprise et confortée dans l'idée que Sasuke avait encore une grande place dans son cœur et qu'il recherchait malgré lui sa présence même dans des moments intimes qu'habituellement il ne partageait pas.

Is it right that you and I should fight?

_(Est-il vrai que toi et moi nous devons nous battre)_  
Every night?

_(Chaque nuit)_  
Just the sight of you makes nighttime bright

_(Rien que te voir rend ma nuit lumineuse)  
_Very bright

_(Vraiment lumineuse)_  
Haven't I the right to make it up (…)*?

_(N'ais je pas le droit de le faire)_

Shikamaru fidèle à lui-même observait avec attention les réactions de chacun, il déchiffrait tous les petits signes qui trahissait la douleur et jalousie de son meilleur ami, il comprenait la portée de chacun des mots que chantait Deidara, conscient de leur importance et de leur sens lourd de conséquences, il voyait à quel point Naruto avait besoin de son frère, un besoin presque obsessionnel et totalement irrationnel qu'il ne cherchait même pas à nier ou cacher et il se surprenait à être agacé par l'admiration qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Tenten, se demandant pourquoi les filles craquaient toujours dès qu'un beau mec sortait une guitare.

Il soupira, un peu écrasé par tous les sentiments et les non-dits qui pesaient dans la pièce. Il se demandait si Naruto aurait le courage de pardonner à Sasuke, si la présence de Deidara ne les empêcherait pas de se retrouver et si son meilleur ami pourrait supporter au quotidien la proximité de celui qu'il aimait et son très protecteur trio. Beaucoup de choses l'inquiétaient encore et il se demandait si son intellect censé être bien supérieur à la moyenne lui suffirait pour gérer toutes ses situations délicates. 

It's only love, and that is all  
_(C'est seulement l'amour et c'est tout)_  
Why should I feel the way I do?

_(Pourquoi je me sens ainsi?)_  
It's only love, and that is all

_(C'est seulement l'amour et c'est tout)_  
But it's so hard loving you

_(Mais c'est si dur de t'aimer)_  
Yes it's so hard loving you, loving you

_(Oui c'est si dur de t'aimer, de t'aimer)_

Pour tous cette chanson était une déclaration mais chacun en avait une interprétation différente. Deidara se fichait de ce que pensait les autres, seul l'avis de frère comptait, mais il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait en voyant la tête que faisait Sasuke alors que Naruto, plus calme, se relevait pour lui faire face et enfouir son visage dans son cou.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Naruto

-Moi encore plus !

-Impossible !

-Naru il ne faut pas te rendre malade comme ça, ça n'aidera pas Gaa.

-Interdiction de lui dire ! Ronchonna le blond

-Ok. Promis Deidara en souriant à son frère.

Ils se levèrent tout deux, reprenant conscience de la présence des autres.

-Au fait si Tenten et Kiba sont de retour où sont les autres ?

-Lee et Hina ont accompagnés les pantins à l'hôpital et Neji est avec Tsunade pour une histoire de brioches je crois. Répondit Tenten

-Et Gaa ?

-Je l'ai envoyé à New-York.

-Quoi ? Sans rien dire ?

-Il doit régler un souci pour moi. Expliqua Dei

Naruto s'était levé hors de lui

-Tu mens !

-Naru.

-Tu veux que j'apprenne à vivre sans lui !

-Mais bien sûr que…

-Je te connais par cœur Dei ! Jamais tu n'envoies quelqu'un sur un coup de tête et si c'est une urgence tu t'en charges toujours !

-C'est juste que…

-Ca fait déjà un moment que tu essayes de nous éloigner ! Cria Naruto

-Je veux juste que tu…

-Je sors !

Naruto s'était précipité hors de l'appartement fou de rage et Deidara préféra ne pas le retenir. Sasuke de son côté n'avait jamais vu le blond engueuler son ainé ni même lui en vouloir, il aurait aimé s'en réjouir mais il comprit clairement que cela ne faisait que prouver l'importance de ce Gaara dans la vie de son ancien meilleur ami. Il était prêt à se disputer avec Deidara après un moment de tendresse pour le roux et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son inquiétude quant à leur relation.

-Tu es fier de toi ? Hurla Tenten

-Je pensais que ça l'aiderait de…

-De voir que son frère est persuadé que son meilleur ami va mourir ? Et pour l'aider tu t'es dit « oh tiens si je les séparais pour le peu de temps qui reste ? »

-Ok j'ai déconné ! Je vais appeler Gaa pour qu'il retarde son départ ou l'annule même.

Tenten se calma et Shikamaru fut une fois de plus surpri par son attitude, elle n'hésitait pas à hurler sur Deidara alors que les autres semblaient le craindre et la seconde d'après elle reprenait son air doux et son côté maternel.

Toutes les filles n'étaient-elles pas censées être des hystériques ?

-Il est allé là-bas. Murmura Deidara

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Je l'ai empêché d'y courir ce matin et là je l'y envoie comme un con !

-Où ?

Sasuke avait haussé le ton et délaissé son masque ce qui avait surpri tout le monde

-En enfer. Souffla Deidara

-Tu le laisses partir comme ça ?

Sasuke s'était levé et Deidara fit de même

-C'est de ta faute tout ça alors ferme-la !

-Je t'emmerde !

-Tu veux que je t'en mette une c'est ça ?

Les deux hommes étaient prêts à se battre mais ils furent interrompus par des stylets* qui fusèrent entre eux, les frôlant et les obligeant à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-Ca suffit maintenant ou je vise le cœur ! Siffla Tenten

Les deux garçons baissèrent un peu la tête, gênés de s'être ainsi laissé aller.

-Dei je pense que tu devrais continuer tes recherches comme prévu, pendant que je m'installe avec Sasuke chez toi.

-J'ai jamais dit qu'il pouvait venir ! En plus je suppose que ce sale gosse a une vie et toujours une famille !

-Avec Shika et des amis on devait dormir à l'hôtel avant de décider si l'on déménageait ou si on se tapait les trajets en métro tous les jours alors…

-Dei tu as promis à Naru que tu ferais tout ce qu'il faut !

-Mais il n'est pas prêt ! Plaida le blond

-Je pense que c'est toi qui ne l'es pas !

Mouché, Deidara préféra ne rien ajouter surtout qu'il ne voulait pas se disputer une fois de plus avec Naruto.

-Jiraya sera devant le lycée dans dix minutes !

Souffla le blond en remettant sa veste, prêt à sortir

-Ne t'en fais pas, on s'occupera de Naru ce soir avec le Harem.

-Je sais !

Deidara sourit tristement

-Euh Deidara ? Intervint Shika

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais pouvoir rester avec Sasuke.

- Si tu tiens à ce qu'il reste en vie tiens-le éloigné de mon frère. Lança t-il en sortant

-Merci

-Papa ne veut pas lâcher son fils ? Railla Tenten

-Comment pouvez-vous rester là tranquillement alors que Naru est je ne sais où ? S'emporta Sasuke

-Si tu veux t'entendre avec lui, il va falloir t'y faire !

-Hun

-Bon il est temps d'y aller, Naru aura besoin de nous !

Les deux bruns suivirent sans un mot la jeune femme, chacun plongé dans ses pensés.

L'odeur prenait aux tripes.

Un mélange de vomi, de cigarette et de sexe arrosé à l'alcool.

En apparence le Cube n'était qu'un bar miteux où les alcooliques pouvaient venir s'imbiber en continu toute la journée, mais les connaisseurs venaient pour autre chose, une autre forme de débauche et de dépendance. Il suffisait de s'aventurer à l'étage inférieur pour tomber sur des corps nus, enroulés, entassés les uns sur les autres, enfoncés les uns dans les autres, criant leur plaisir ou totalement muets. Ici personne ne connaissait le nom, le métier ou la vie de l'autre, ils n'étaient tous que des amants d'une heure ou d'une nuit. Pour ceux qui cherchait plus de frissons il y avait le second sous sol où les jeux sadomasochistes étaient de mise, là bas se croisaient ceux qui avaient besoin de la douleur pour jouir et plus bas encore, dans un lieu si sombre et sale qu'il faisait passer le reste de l'établissement pour un cinq étoiles, il y avait le rendez-vous des joueurs, ceux qui aimaient posséder, soumettre, utiliser et jeter avant de recommencer. Certains y arrivaient par hasard, mais la plupart savaient parfaitement où ils s'aventuraient même si le lieu finissait toujours par les surprendre.

Dans un coin du sous-sol, un homme regardait des corps se faire prendre violemment par plusieurs personnes, ils avaient tous l'air hagards, ailleurs, jouets comme joueurs, semblant ignorer les mégots de cigarettes, les préservatifs usagés et les bouteilles vides qui jonchaient le sol.

L'homme toujours caché dans son coin sombre, observa un moment une jeune fille engloutir avec une avidité non dissimulée le sexe d'un homme qui devait avoir plus de deux fois son âge pendant qu'une femme enfonçait des objets insolites dans son sexe. Cette scène était banale ici, et personne ne jugeait les pratiques des membres, chacun bien trop occupé par son propre plaisir.

L'homme lui était un peu mal à l'aise, cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il avait découvert cet endroit, et le lieu ne le gênait plus, seulement les sollicitations qu'il refusait toutes sans exceptions lui donnaient parfois le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place. Au premier abord on aurait pu le prendre pour un voyeur mais il était bel et bien là pour s'amuser, seulement lui n'avait qu'un jouet, jouet qu'il attendait malgré lui avec impatience depuis que ce dernier l'avait appelé.

Il avait pourtant en apparence une vie parfaitement stable, il était en couple depuis six ans, avait une vie professionnelle et sociale épanouie, une famille chaleureuse et des amis sincères. Il était l'exemple même de l'homme que l'on admirait et citait en exemple, et jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver ici un jour. Non pas qu'il jugeait ou méprisait les gens présents mais il n'avait jamais été attiré par ce genre de pratiques pour le moins originales. Lui et son compagnon avait une sexualité plutôt normale et il s'en était toujours satisfait, jusqu'au jour où un jouet l'avait envoûté.

Il aimait son homme, et il avait toujours été fidèle, seulement il n'avait pas pu résister aux avances de celui avec qui il couchait depuis quatre ans. La première fois il avait mis ça dans la case accident, mais il y avait eu une seconde, puis une troisième fois jusqu'au jour où son jouet l'avait guidé ici, au Cube.

En apparence le joueur est celui qui domine, seulement cet homme était à la merci de son amant, dès que ce dernier voulait le voir il lui envoyait un message et lui courait ici, quittant tout, travail, ami, amour sans aucun regret. Avec le temps ou peut être dès le début il s'était attaché à son amant, n'arrivant plus à vraiment désirer son conjoint et jalousant les autres hommes qui jouaient avec lui. Il était fidèle, son jouet non !

Il ne pouvait non plus cacher que ses rapports physiques avec le jeune homme le comblaient mais le frustraient d'une certaine manière, il n'avait le droit que de le pénétrer, toujours sauvagement, violement et celui de l'humilier en lui imposants ses désirs. Son jouet ne voulait pas de mots tendres, il voulait que l'on pense seulement à son plaisir, que l'on cherche à le faire jouir, et de cette manière sans le vouloir c'est lui qui devenait le joueur et les hommes qui le prenaient, les jouets.

Seulement lui il n'en pouvait plus, envahi par le sentiment qu'il ne possédait pas vraiment son amant, assailli par le désir de pouvoir parcourir chaque parcelle de son corps et celui de lui donner du plaisir encore et encore, ailleurs qu'ici et seulement à deux.

Son trouble n'était pas arrangé par la proximité de son amant qu'il côtoyait tous les jours, au début il était gêné, puis prenant de l'assurance il avait assumé sa seconde vie, seulement depuis qu'il voulait posséder entièrement son amant, cette proximité lui était insoutenable, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et son masque menaçait de se fissurer.

Deux jeunes hommes se caressaient en le fixant depuis un moment, lui faisant signe de les rejoindre mais il les délaissa vite du regard quand son amant fit son entrée, superbe comme toujours, attirant des regards de désir et de convoitise, seulement le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention concentré sur son « maitre »

Dès qu'il faisait son entré au Cube son amant changeait complètement, il prenait un air sauvage, adoptait une démarche sensuelle, même provocante et délaissait toutes ses inhibitions.

-Kakashi…Souffla le jeune homme

-Kyu, heureux de te voir.

Si en temps normal Naruto était son élève, ici il était Kyu, son jouet, et tous les deux avaient jusque là parfaitement géré la situation, mais Kakashi avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas effacer la frontière et franchir les limites.

Naruto s'agenouilla en face de lui et l'argenté se leva, sachant pertinemment ce que le blond attendait de lui, il passa un collier en cuir ultra serré autour de son cou, ce dernier laisserait des marques à coup sûr et il accrocha une laisse au collier, puis il se rassit et tira l'adolescent vers lui d'un geste sec.

Le blond s'approcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à s'installer entre ses cuisses, attendant les ordres de l'argenté, celui-ci s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il remarque que son amant n'était pas comme d'habitude, il semblait moins sûr de lui, plus hésitant, plus proche de Naruto que de Kyu et lorsqu'il le força à le regarder, il vit que le jeune homme avait les yeux rougis et que des larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir coulaient, de plus en plus nombreuses.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il décida qu'il était temps de faire ce dont il avait envie depuis longtemps, il était temps de montrer à Naruto qu'il avait de la valeur, une valeur inestimable et qu'il méritait le plaisir. Il jeta un regard noir aux deux joueurs qui voulaient s'inviter autour du blond, enleva le collier à ce dernier et sans que l'adolescent n'ait pu prononcer un mot, il le souleva fermement en quittant le sous-sol.

Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et ce que voulait Kakashi mais il n'avait pas la force de protester, il se sentait démuni face aux regards des gens présents au différents étages qu'il traversait dans les bras de son professeur.

C'était comme si Kyu n'avait pas voulu se réveiller, qu'il était resté tapi dans l'ombre, refusant de jouer avec tous ces hommes en chaleur.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, alors que Kakashi qui l'avait installé dans sa voiture l'emmenait loin du Cube et de ses prédateurs.

Etait-ce à cause de Sasuke ? Etait-ce ça qui avait ramené Kyu dans sa cage ? S'il ne pouvait plus venir ici pour tenir le coup alors qu'allait-il devenir ?

L'argenté lui aussi avait bien compris que celui qui était prêt de lui était l'adolescent blessé et fragile qu'il côtoyait tous les jours et non l'amant enflammé qui se faisait prendre avec violence. Il avait été tenté de se laisser aller, pensant qu'il pouvait enfin assouvir son désir de le posséder entièrement, mais s'il avait fait une telle chose dans une situation pareille il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

-Ne t'en fais pas Naru, on arrive.

Le jeune homme était toujours ailleurs, repensant aux paroles de Sasuke, à ses excuses, à sa chanson, mais aussi à ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a quatre ans, se demandant lequel des deux était le vrai Sasuke.

Il repensait aussi aux paroles de son psychiatre qui lui assurait qu'il devait laisser au brun une chance et ne pas avoir peur d'être rejeté à nouveau.

Et puis il y avait Deidara avait qui il s'était violemment disputé, il regrettait d'avoir été aussi dur et têtu, il regrettait d'avoir fait de la peine à son frère qui l'aimait plus que tout malgré cette partie de lui qui était dégoutante.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il était malheureux, il avait mal et de toute manière il était incapable de se contenir.

Il eut une pensée pour son harem, toute cette famille si précieuse qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, se demandant s'il pourrait continuer à leur faire face encore longtemps et puis inévitablement il pensa à son meilleur ami.

Est-ce que Gaara allait vraiment mourir ?

Il voulait le voir, il voulait le voir maintenant, tout de suite, c'était un besoin vital.

-Gaa…Murmura t-il

A ces mots, Kakashi sourit, se disant qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Il se gara devant un immeuble ou le roux attendait la mine fermée, une cigarette à la main.

Gaara se précipita vers la portière côté passager pour sortir Naruto de la voiture.

-Naru…

Il lui caressa doucement le visage, essuyant ses larmes aux passages, tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Il était apparemment au Cube mais il n'a pas pu…enfin tu vois. Expliqua Kakashi

-Tu es au courant pour ça ?

-Il m'en a parlé.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans ce taudis ?

-Il m'a appelé, sans doute ne voulait-il pas vous inquiéter.

-Huh.

-On en reparlera, tu devrais t'occuper de lui pour le moment.

Gaara salua d'un mouvement de tête l'argenté avant d'entrer dans son immeuble, Naruto blotti dans ses bras.

-Gaa c'est bien toi ?

-Oui, évidemment.

-Je croyais que tu étais loin…

-Dei m'a rappelé pour que je retarde mon vol.

-Ne pars jamais sans me dire au revoir, je t'en prie.

Murmura le blond alors que le roux ouvrait son appartement.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Naru ?

-Dei m'a dit qu'il t'avait envoyé à New-York et j'ai tout de suite su que c'était pour t'éloigner de moi, alors on s'est disputés et j'ai foncé au Cube.

Naruto soupira, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre de la chambre de son meilleur ami qui venait de le poser au sol.

-Mais une fois là bas…

-Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

- Nan, je n'ai juste pas pu…

-Et tu ne penses pas que c'est une bonne chose ?

-Je ne sais pas. Souffla le blond

Gaara enlaça Naruto, collant son torse contre le dos de ce dernier.

-Je suis désolé Naru, jamais plus je ne te laisserai.

-Tu ne me trouves pas dégoutant ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais bien que tu es mon trésor.

Naruto se tourna doucement pour faire face à son meilleur ami, qui le regardait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'aime. Murmura le roux.

Doucement, Naruto planta son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, se perdant dans ce glacier bleu qui semblait s'embraser. Il fut parcouru d'un long frisson et rendit son sourire au roux qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il se serra contre lui en soupirant avant de déposer délicatement sa bouche contre celle de Gaara qui lui caressait tendrement le dos, puis il passa avec une infinie douceur sa langue sur les lèvres charnues du roux qui soupira de bien-être.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Souffla-t-il

Gaara attrapa le visage du blond avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, lui dévorant les lèvres avec gourmandise, alors que Naruto vint caressa la langue de son ami avec la sienne, l'entrainant dans un sensuel ballet.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais le roux n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, il avait envie du blond depuis ce matin et toute la journée il avait dû faire face à sa frustration, alors il était hors de question qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin.

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'or tandis qu'une de ses mains se perdait sous le tee-shirt du blond et que sa bouche dévorait sa nuque.

Naruto gémit sous les caresses de plus en plus audacieuses de Gaara et se frotta instinctivement contre ce dernier, lui faisant sentir son érection, l'excitant encore plus au passage.

Le blond entreprit de déboutonner la chemise du roux qui posa une main ferme sur sa hanche avant de descendre vers ses fesses, lui arrachant d'autres gémissements.

Grisé par les sensations qui traversaient son corps, Naruto sentit à peine quand Gaara le souleva du sol pour l'allonger sur son lit, ce n'est qu'au contact des draps frais qu'il reprit un peu conscience, plantant son regard bleu dans celui de son meilleur ami qui avait fini d'enlever sa chemise.

Il se lécha la lèvre, allumant le roux qui le débarrassa brusquement de son jeans et de son caleçon, libérant ainsi son érection presque douloureuse.

Gaara sourit avec gourmandise devant le sexe dressé de son ami, et sans plus attendre il y passa de grands coups de langue provoquant des gémissement étouffés de la part du blond qui mit machinalement un doigt dans sa bouche, le suçotant avidement.

Le roux se concentra à un moment sur le gland du blond qui se crispa un instant, traversé par des ondes de plaisir qui augmentèrent quand l'une des mains de Gaara vint jouer avec ses bourses alors que l'autre appliquait un long mouvement de va et vient sur son membre.

Il regarda un instant Naruto qui mimait une fellation sur son doigt, les joues rougies et le souffle court, à cette vue sa virilité se gorgea encore plus de sang et il prit le sexe entier du blond en bouche lui arrachant un cri violent.

Il ne cessait d'accélérer le rythme alors que Naruto serrait de toutes ses forces le drap, répétant son prénom d'une voix grave et presque enrouée.

Le blond se laissait faire, perdant pied sous les caresses expertes de son amant qui profita de son état pour caresser avec délicatesse son intimité, provoquant un grognement de sa part avant d'entrer un doigt qu'il sentit à peine, rapidement suivit d'un deuxième qui électrisa le blond, puis un troisième qui entraina un mouvement de hanches sensuelles de sa part.

Naruto n'était plus que cris, soupirs et gémissements alors que Gaara ne cessait d'onduler ses doigts en lui, caressant cette zone si sensible, le faisant hurler, tout en suçant avidement son sexe brûlant.

Le blond finit par jouir dans la bouche de son amant en poussant un long râle de plaisir.

Gaara n'abandonna pas pour autant le corps de Naruto, embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps, d'abord ses cuisses, puis son ventre, son torse et ses tétons sur lesquels il s'attarda un instant, les mordillant avec un plaisir non dissimulé sous les gémissements du blond qui renversa le roux pour se retrouver sur lui afin de pouvoir à son tour dévorer le corps de son amant qui se laissa faire, le sourire aux lèvres.

Connaissant chaque zone sensible de Gaara, Naruto mordilla l'oreille de ce dernier qui ne retint pas ses gémissements, surtout lorsque le blond entreprit de titiller ses tétons en se frottant sensuellement contre son sexe.

N'en pouvant plus, le roux à son tour renversa violement Naruto, le forçant à s'allonger sous son poids, il s'installa entre ses jambes et l'embrassa fougueusement en caressant à nouveau son intimité à l'aide de ses doigts, mais excité par le blond qui en voulait plus, il les retira rapidement pour les remplacer par sa verge dressée.

Naruto, les yeux embués par le plaisir ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il sentait le membre imposant de son amant caresser son intimité, le pénétrer doucement, s'enfoncer profondément en lui, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fort alors qu'une chaleur vive s'insinuait en lui.

Gaara observait Naruto fasciné par la beauté de ce dernier qui le regardait avec désir, se mordant sensuellement les lèvres, le corps en sueur, totalement à sa merci et il l'embrassa avec volupté avant de donner un léger coup de hanches.

Le roux se mouvait dans de profonds mais doux mouvements, pénétrant son amant dans un sensuel va –et-vient en dévorant son cou avec avidité.

Naruto en voulait plus et d'un mouvement sec il le fit comprendre à Gaara qui sentant l'anneau de chair du blond enserrer son sexe, grogna de plaisir avant de donner des coups plus rapides et plus violents.

Le doré sentait la verge de son amant entrer et sortir, caresser violement son intimité, provoquant ses frissons de plaisir et ses cris rauques mais ce n'était pas suffisant alors le roux s'arrêta un instant le sourire aux lèvres, et le regarda avant de s'allonger sur le dos lui faisant comprendre de venir chercher ce qu'il voulait et le blond ne se fit pas prier.

Essoufflé, ruisselant de sueur, Naruto saisit fermement le sexe de Gaara pour s'empaler d'un coup sec dessus, arrachant un puissant grognement à ce dernier.

Le roux regardait avec envie son amant qui se mouvait sauvagement, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses lèvres rougies et légèrement gonflées à force d'être mordillées, sa peau doré et brillante de sueur, tout en lui forçait le désir.

Gaara se releva légèrement, s'agenouillant sur le lit pendant que Naruto passait ses jambes autour de sa taille, bougeant avec la même violence, de plus en plus vite, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, le griffant sauvagement jusqu'au sang pendant que ce dernier dévorait sa bouche et sa langue.

-Gaa….Gaa…Gaa

Le blond ne cessait de répéter le nom de son amant, chuchotant à son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant la nuque du roux, ses cheveux doux chatouillant son visage pendant que ce dernier laissait un suçon dans son cou dans un geste possessif.

-Gaa… plus fort ! Ordonna le blond.

Gaara, accédant à la demanda de son amant se retira un instant, le temps de retourner ce dernier qui se mit à quatre pattes offrant au roux une vision de pure luxure, l'incitant à s'enfoncer en lui d'un mouvement brusque pour son plus grand plaisir.

Le roux attrapa le sexe de Naruto pour y effectuer un rapide mouvement de va et vien alors que ses coups de butoir se faisaient plus brutaux arrachant de puissants cris au blond.

Seuls les grognements et les gémissements des deux amants mêlés aux bruits des coups secs de Gaara emplissaient la pièce qui semblait brûler à cause des corps qui se consumaient.

Naruto fut pris de frissons, sa vue était brouillée par des étoiles et c'est dans un râle de plaisir qu'il jouit, suivit du roux qui s'allongea de tout son poids sur le blond.

Le doré se sentait bien, son amant encore en lui, son corps chaud contre son dos, ses mots tendres chuchotés à son oreille d'une voix rauque, encore empreinte du plaisir ressenti, toutes ces choses l'apaisaient et il soupira de bien être.

Gaara se retira doucement de Naruto qui sentit la semence de son amant couler lentement entre ses jambes, et étrangement cela suffit à le faire sourire.

-Douche ?

-Hum. Répondit le blond

Le roux qui s'était levé, s'approcha de Naruto pour le porter, ce dernier lui fit face, se colla à son torse et entoura ses hanches avec ses jambes.

-Fais attention, si tu continues on repart pour un second tour. Le taquina Gaara

-Je n'attends que ça.

Et c'est avec un blond qui lui dévorait la nuque que le roux se dirigea tout sourire vers la salle de bain.

Tenten, Sasuke et Shikamaru venaient d'arriver devant l'immense bâtisse où vivaient Naruto et Deidara.

-C'est pas un peu grand pour deux personnes ? Demanda Shikamaru

-En fait avec les recherches de Dei, les activités artistiques de Naru et nos entrainements on a besoin de beaucoup de place, sans compter qu'on squatte souvent ! Expliqua Tenten

-C'est ultra sécurisé.

-Pas assez d'après Dei, Gaa et Neji !

-Paranoïa aigue !

La jeune éclata de rire en pénétrant dans la maison qu'elle semblait connaitre par cœur.

-Installez vous, je vous apporte à boire !

Les deux bruns s'assirent en regardant avec attention leur nouvel environnement pendant que Tenten préparait deux cafés.

-Tu es sûr que ça te va ? Demanda Sasuke

-De ?

-Vivre ici avec ce ….type

-Je suppose que tu parles de Deidara ?

-Hun !

-T'en fais pas pour moi, pense plutôt à ce que tu vas faire pour te rapprocher de Naruto.

-Hun.

-Voilà vos cafés messieurs !

Tenten s'installa en face des jeunes hommes, tout sourire, elle avait vraiment envie de les mettre à l'aise. Deidara leur avait déjà bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus et si elle voulait que Sasuke et Naruto aient une chance, elle allait devoir faire d'énormes efforts et surtout éloigner le plus possible l'infernal trio.

-Ca va aller pour vos parents ?

-Les miens ne sont jamais là alors…

-Et toi Sasuke ?

-Quand ils vont apprendre que j'ai retrouvé Naru ils vont être fous de joie.

-A ce point ? Demanda Tenten

-Tu n'as pas idée ! Lui répondit Shika

-Naru aime beaucoup ta famille, il m'en a souvent parlé d'ailleurs.

-C'est vrai ? S'étonna Sasuke

-Evidemment !

-Je m'inquiète un peu pour Chôji et Shino. Souffla Shikamaru

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune femme

-On devait décider ensemble.

-Kiba va venir avec eux tout à l'heure, vous n'aurez qu'à leur demander de dormir ici ce soir !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Naru ne va pas les mettre à la porte ! Et je suis sûr qu'il les hébergera même aussi longtemps que vous !

-Ce serait abuser.

-Et Deidara deviendrait fou. Ajouta Sasuke

-Comme si tu ne rêvais pas de le faire enrager ! Plaisanta Tenten

-Pas de cette manière là…

-De toute façon, Naru est tellement heureux que tu aides Gaa, qu'il hébergerait toute la ville s'il le fallait !

-Hun.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, si tu veux Naruto va falloir supporter TOUT le harem !

-Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me pardonner…

-Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce qui se passe Sasuke.

Les deux bruns lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur et elle reprit.

-Tu viens à peine d'arriver et déjà il te parle et accepte de t'écouter, tu ne penses pas que c'est déjà énorme ?

-Elle a raison. Commenta Shikamaru

-Et là il t'invite carrément à vivre chez lui !

-Pour mon sang…

-Idiot ! Sincèrement tu crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de veiller sur toi ?

-Comment ça ?

-On a déjà protégé des gens, mais aucun n'a été invité ici ! On s'est contentés de planquer devant chez eux et de les suivre comme leurs ombres en se relayant, mais toi c'est différent.

-Je suis vraiment le premier ?

-Puisque je te le dis !

-Ok.

La jeune femme sourit devant les rougeurs du brun et elle reprit.

-Bon les quelques règles de la maison : on ne touche pas Naru au risque de se retrouver dans un sale état, on évite de ramener du monde sans demander avant et on respecte l'intimité des autres !

-Ca devrait ailler…Répondit Shikamaru

-Ah le clébard est là !

S'exclama Tenten avant que Kiba n'entre accompagné de Chôji et Shino

-Naru n'est toujours pas rentré ? demanda Kiba en se jetant dans un fauteuil.

-Nan !

-Au fait pourquoi ces deux là sont ici ?

-Ils savent ! Répondit Tenten

-Ils quoi ?

-Tu sais pour le harem, Kabuto, le marionnettiste…

-Hein !

Kiba s'était relevé d'un coup faisant sursauter Chôji et Shino qui n'avaient toujours pas osé s'asseoir.

-Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Kabuto est venu papoter avec Sasuke !

-Tu es en un seul morceau ? Demanda Kiba au brun

-Naruto m'a soigné. Souffla Sasuke gêné

-Soigné ? Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Le questionna Chôji

-Rien de grave. Le rassura Shikamaru

-Oui mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous faites là et pourquoi j'ai dû amener leurs potes ici !

-Sasuke va peut être pouvoir aider Gaara. Continua d'expliquer Tenten

-Vraiment ? Tu vas nous aider ?

-Vais essayer.

-Naru doit être fou de joie ! S'exclama Kiba

-Oui voilà pourquoi il va héberger Sasuke et Shikamaru.

- Ca ne va pas ? Vous voulez vraiment que Gaara commette un massacre ?

Le jeune homme semblait réellement paniqué, il faisait les cent pas en fixant le sol.

-Et Dei a accepé ça ?

-Kiba, respire !

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en une journée pour que tout change comme ça ?

Tenten se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras et essayer de le calmer

-Rien n'a changé ! On va juste tout faire pour sauver Gaara et en même temps aider Sasuke à renouer avec Naru. Ok ?

-O-k

-Offre plutôt à boire à Shino et Chôji pendant que je vois où sont les autres !

-Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? Cria Kiba en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

-Un soda pour moi.

-Pareil. Répondit Shino

-Restez pas debout les mecs !

Tenten, portable à la main, poussaient les deux jeunes hommes vers un canapé, pour qu'ils s'installent.

- On ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'on fait ici. Avoua Chôji

-Avec Sasuke on va s'installer ici pour un petit moment.

-Oh…Souffla Shino

-Et on se demandait si ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous. Continua Shika

-Sérieux ? S'exclama Chôji

-Pour l'instant il n'est question que de cette nuit, le reste dépendra de Naruto et Deidara.

-C'est…

-Allez ne vous faites pas prier ! Lança Kiba en apportant les boissons. Ca nous fera des nouvelles têtes en plus !

-Tu…tu vis ici aussi ? Demanda Shino

-Officiellement non, mais tu as plus de chance de me trouver ici que chez moi !

-Il a même songé à faire suivre son courrier ici ! Ajouta Tenten

-Moi je suis pour ! Cria presque Chôji

Tout le monde se tourne vers Shino, sachant depuis le début que c'est lui qui serait le plus difficile à convaincre. Ses amis avaient déjà pas mal bataillé pour qu'il accepte de dormir avec eux à l'hôtel alors emménager chez des inconnus, cela semblait mission impossible.

-D'a…d'a-ccord. Souffla t-il pour la plus grande surprise de ses amis

Kiba faillit se jeter sur lui une fois de plus mais il fut retenu par Tenten

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas te frotter sur lui !

-Et bien je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance ici !

-Naru !

-Bien passé avec les pantins ?

-Oh tu aurais du voir ça, c'était grandiose ! S'exclama Kiba

- Cool !

Naruto s'installa assez timidement en face de Sasuke et Shikamaru

-Vous restez aussi ? Peur pour Sasuke ? Demanda le blond

-J'ai demandé à Dei….Précisa Shikamaru

-Ca ne va pas poser de problèmes avec vos parents ?

-Je vis déjà pratiquement seul ! Répondit Shika

-Maman sera ravie. Souffla Sasuke

-Sûr ?

-Elle t'aime toujours autant !

Gêné par le regard de Sasuke qui lui faisait bien plus d'effet qu'il ne le voulait, Naruto se tourna vers Chôji et Shino.

-Et vous ?

-Nous ? On peut rester ?

-Vous n'êtes pas là pour ça ? S'étonna le blond

-En fait…

-Ils peuvent rester ? Demanda Shika

-Oui ! Pas de souci !

-Tu m'as l'air d'excellente humeur Naru ! Remarqua Tenten

-Attends une seconde ? Hurla presque Kiba

-Quoi ?

Il regarda avec attention les vêtements de Naru, détaillant son tee-shirt noir trop grand et son jean tombant et eu comme un éclair de lucidité.

-C'est moi qui ai offert ce tee-shirt à Gaara ! Hurla t-il

Naruto un peu gêné, tourna la tête et tomba sur le regard sombre de Sasuke qui le fit frissonner.

-Tu étais avec lui ! Continua Kiba

-Donc tu n'étais pas au Cube ? Demanda Tenten

-Regarde le suçon dans le cou !

-Kiba ça suffit ! Intervint la jeune fille

Naruto se leva, après avoir fait disparaitre le fameux suçon.

-Bon, je devrais peut être vous montrer vos chambres !

-Bonne idée ! Approuva Shikamaru, pressé de changer les idées de Sasuke

Le blond se dirigea à l'étage suivi de Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino et Chôji.

-Euh, la troisième chambre est la mienne, celle d'en face c'est à Dei, les quatre au fond sont à Tenten, Kiba, Lee et Hina et en face il y a celles de Gaa et Neji ! Vous pouvez choisir parmi les autres, il y a pas de souci.

Sasuke se dirigea d'un pas qu'il voulait mesuré vers la chambre près de celle de Naruto et le blond ne pu s'empêcher de l'accompagner pendant que les autres s'installaient.

-Ca ne te gêne pas d'être si près de Dei ?

-La question est, est ce que toi ça ne te gêne pas que je sois juste à côté ?

-Non ! Je…j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dis…

-Oh, tu as eu le temps malgré ton moment avec Gaara ? Cracha le brun

-Hein ? En fait….je ne peux pas te dire que je te pardonne, mais je veux bien essayer.

-Vrai-ment ? Sasuke avait perdu toute colère

-Est-ce que tu veux juste mon pardon ou…ou…

-Je te veux toi !

-Quoi ?

-Enfin, je veux dire…je veux qu'on redevienne amis. Bafouilla le brun

-Ah !

-Ou…oui

-Je veux bien qu'on essaye.

-Merci

Spontanément Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé !

Naruto ne disait rien, encore surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Je ne t'ai pas projeté…

-C'est vrai. Remarqua le brun

-Tu…tu peux recommencer ? Chuchota presque le blond

Sasuke faillit mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque à la demande de Naruto mais il réussit à survivre et à l'attirer tout doucement contre lui. Leurs cœurs tambourinaient dans leurs poitrines alors que le doré enlaçait lentement le brun qui n'osait pas bouger par peur de gâcher ce moment.

-J'arrive à te toucher. Souffla le blond

-Hum.

Ce doux moment fut brisé par Chôji qui venait de sortir de sa chambre, très vite Naruto se dégagea à regret de Sasuke.

-C'était juste pour voir. Bafouilla t-il

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Bon, je vais redescendre.

Le blond se précipita dans les escaliers, le rouge aux joues et le cœur en folie.

-Désolé ! S'excusa Chôji

-Hun.

Sasuke avait reprit son masque froid et impassible mais comme Naruto il était sur un petit nuage et c'est plus léger qu'il descendit le rejoindre.

-Ah vous revoilà ! Lança Kiba

-Je vais sortir le clébard ! Ajouta Tenten

-Hey ! Se plaignit Kiba

-Vous sortez ? Demanda le blond

-Avec Shino et Chôji on va faire du shoping !

-Jeux vidéo je suppose ?

-Exactement !

-Et toi maman ?

-Je vais….diner dehors !

-Toute seule ? S'étonna le blond

-Avec moi ! Intervint Shika

-Dites clairement que vous voulez me laisser seul avec Sasuke. Rit Naruto

-Pas du tout ! Se défendit Tenten

-On veut juste faire connaissance ! Ajouta Shika

-Ouais….

Naruto appréciait le geste de ses amis et même s'il craignait d'être seul avec son ancien meilleur ami, il devait avouer qu'il en avait très envie. Il frissonna en se souvenant les émotions qui l'avaient assaillies lorsque Sasuke l'avait prit dans ses bras, il ne l'avait pas projeté, il s'était senti bien, même très bien et pour lui c'était un signe de plus qu'il devait lui laisser une chance.

-Bon et bien nous on va y aller ! Déclara Chôji sentant qu'ils étaient de trop

-Excellent idée ! Ajouta Kiba en enfilant son blousant

-On y va aussi, j'ai faim !

Tenten attrapa la main de Shikamaru et le tira vers la sortie, suivie des trois autres jeunes hommes.

-Ah et Naru évite de sauter sur Sasuke !

-Ta gueule, idiot !

Lança la jeune fille en le poussant dehors alors que les deux jeunes hommes concernés rougissaient en baissant la tête.

-Désolé ! Souffla Naruto

-C'est…rien.

-Tout à l'heure, on pourrait…discuter. Proposa le blond

-Avec plaisir.

-Je te propose une douche avant ?

Sasuke était devenu tout rouge et Naruto piqua un fard à son tour en comprenant que ses propos pouvaient porter à confusion.

-Heu pas ensemble ! Il y a une salle de bain pour chaque chambre !

-Oui ! Oui évidemment !

Ils montèrent à l'étage, rouges de gêne sans se regarder.

Naruto tout en se déshabillant s'insultait mentalement d'avoir eu de tels propos alors que le brun, lui aussi nu, se maudissait d'avoir des pensées si déplacés.

Chacun entra dans sa baignoire qui commençait à se remplir, heureux d'être seuls ce soir avec l'objet de leurs pensées.

Les yeux fermés, détendu dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de fredonner pour finir par chanter comme à son habitude.

I always knew that you'd come back to get me

_(J'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais pour moi) _  
and you always knew that it wouldn't be easy

_(Et tu as toujours su que ce ne serait pas facile)_  
To go back to the start to see where it all began

_(De retourner au début pour voir où tout a commencé)  
_Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends

_(Ou échouer au fond pour regarder comment tout se termine)_

Il était conscient que ça n'avait pas été facile pour Sasuke de s'excuser et de s'ouvrir à ce point, il en avait même été extrêmement étonné. Dans ces souvenirs même si avec lui son ami avait toujours été différent, jamais il n'avait à ce point laissé parler ses sentiments, allant même jusqu'à pleurer sans retenue. Peut être est ce pour ça qu'il avait décidé de lui faire confiance et de lui laisser une seconde chance. Il lui avait manqué, c'était indéniable, il n'avait en fait jamais cessé de l'attendre. Alors pourquoi le repousser maintenant qu'il venait vers lui ?

De son côté, Sasuke aussi chantait, sans se doutait que ses pensées l'avaient mené à la même chanson que le blond. 

You tried to lie and say "I was everything"

_(Tu as essayé de mentir et dire "J'étais tout")_  
I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"

_(Je me souviens quand je disais "Je ne suis rien sans toi_)  
(I'm nothing without you)

_(Je ne suis rien sans toi)_

Le brun était partagé entre excitation, peur, impatience et soulagement, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il se sentait heureux. Il n'aurait pas cru en se levant ce matin que sa fin de journée serait si lumineuse, lui qui avait pleuré comme un enfant sous sa douche, il était à présent tout prêt de celui qu'il croyait avoir à jamais perdu.

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you

_(D'une manière ou d'une autre je trouverai un moyen pour me perdre en toi)  
_Let me inside, let me get close to you

_(Laisse-moi y rester, Laisse-moi être proche de toi)_  
Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to

_(Change d'avis, je disparaîtrai si tu le veux)  
_Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you

_(D'une manière ou d'une autre j'ai trouvé un moyen pour me perdre en toi)_

Naruto se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec Sasuke, de cet air froid, renfermé et dur qui effrayait tout le monde, de cet être sublime que certain voyaient comme un monstre et qui lui avait tout de suite paru aussi lumineux qu'un ange. Il avait tout de suite été attiré par lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le brun l'avait fasciné immédiatement.

Peut être parce qu'il était son total opposé ?

Peut être parce qu'il semblait aussi seul et malheureux que lui?

Ou parce que comme pour lui les gens lui imaginaient une vie et un caractère qu'il n'avait pas ?

Il ne saurait pas expliquer ce qui s'était passé en lui lorsqu'il avait aperçu Sasuke pour la première fois dans ce parc figé dans un décor d'hiver, il se souvenait juste de l'impression irréelle qui se dégageait de lui et de ces yeux noirs, déroutants, qui l'avaient fascinés.

You always thought that I left myself open

_(Tu as toujours pensé que j'avais laissé mon être ouvert)_  
But you didn't know I was already broken

_(Mais tu n'as jamais su que j'étais déjà détruit)_  
I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad

_(Je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas si mal)_  
Pulling away took everything I had

_(Mais on m'a pris tout ce que j'avais)_

Pour Sasuke aussi sa rencontre avait Naruto avait été magique! Il faisait extrêmement froid, et il était obligé de rester là dans ce stupide parc à regarder les autres jouer sous les regards désolés de sa mère qui désespérait de le voir s'ouvrir. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentré au chaud car contrairement aux apparences il détestait le froid !

Pourquoi ses parents ne voulaient-ils pas le laisser en paix ?

Il n'était qu'un enfant mais il était parfaitement apte à comprendre qu'il n'avait en lui rien de commun ave les autres enfants et il savait que pour le reste du monde ce n'était pas normal. Cependant ce n'était pas de sa faute si rien ne l'attirait, si rien ne le faisait réagir, il se sentait juste incapable de ressentir et de s'exprimer. D'ailleurs les enfants comme les adultes avaient peur de lui ! Mais ce jour là, un petit blond était venu se planter juste en face de lui et Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que sa présence semblait réchauffer l'atmosphère. Quand il lui avait lancé son regard froid voir glacial, le doré avait souri de toute ses dents et plongé sans aucun crainte ses deux topazes dans ses onyx. A cet instant, le brun était déjà perdu, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière ou chercher à se soustraire de l'influence de ses yeux bleus, qui semblait lire au plus profond de lui avec une facilité stupéfiante.

You tried to lie and say "I was everything"

_(Tu as essayé de mentir et dire "J'étais tout")_  
I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"

_(Je me souviens quand je disais "Je ne suis rien sans toi)_  
(I'm nothing without you)

_(Je ne suis rien sans toi)_

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you

_(D'une manière ou d'une autre je trouverai un moyen pour me perdre en toi)_  
Let me inside, let me get close to you

_(Laisse-moi y rester, Laisse-moi être proche de toi)_  
Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to

(_Change d'avis, je disparaîtrais si tu le veux)  
_Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you

_(D'une manière ou d'une autre j'ai trouvé un moyen pour me perdre en toi)_

Naruto s'était assis dans la neige, en face du brun, sans cesser de lui sourire et sans dire un mot, ne voulant pas briser l'étrange atmosphère qui venait de s'installer entre eux. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes le brun fit de même, il s'assit, sans lâcher du regard le blondinet qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un conte fée. Le doré observait avec émerveillement le visage de Sasuke, sa peau si pâle, rosée par le froid, ses cheveux de jais dont seul quelques mèches dépassaient de son bonnet bleu nuit et surtout son regard noir et pénétrant qu'il trouvait étrangement réconfortant. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec des yeux si sombres !

_« -Tu as des yeux magnifiques ! Lança-t-il joyeusement »_

Le brun ne répondit rien, mais Naruto sentit quelque chose passer dans son regard et ça lui suffit largement.

__  
The pain of it all

_(La peine de tout cela)_  
The rise and the fall

_(La montée puis la chute)_  
I see it all in you

_(J'ai vu tout ça en toi)_  
Now everyday

_(Maintenant chaque jour)_  
I find myself say

_(Je me suprends à dire)_  
"I want to get lost in you"

_(Je veux me perdre en toi)_  
I'm nothing without you

_(Je ne suis rien sans toi)_

Naruto avait parlé pendant presque une heure, et le brun l'avait écouté sans se lasser, pour la première fois quelqu'un l'intéressait, l'intriguait même et il se sentait étrangement différent, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas s'insinuait en lui, quelque chose de doux et violent à la fois. Il s'entendit lui demander son nom et lui répondre que lui s'appelait « Sasuke » et sans s'en rendre compte il commença à s'ouvrir à cet enfant rayonnant. Lorsque la « mère » du moment de Naruto était arrivé pour le tirer par le bras en hurlant, il avait paniqué à l'idée de ne plus le revoir, mais sa mère qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux les deux enfants s'était précipité pour avoir plus d'informations telles que le nom de famille du blond et son adresse et c'est comme ça que Sasuke apprit que Naruto n'avait pas de famille et qu'apparemment ceux qui s'occupaient de lui ne l'aimaient pas. A cette idée il se sentit triste et eut envie de lui apporter une présence réconfortante comme il l'avait fait pour lui. 

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you

_(D'une manière ou d'une autre je trouverai un moyen pour me perdre en toi)  
_Let me inside, let me get close to you

_(Laisse-moi y rester, Laisse-moi être proche de toi)_  
Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to

_(Change d'avis, je disparaîtrai si tu le veux)_  
Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you

_(D'une manière ou d'une autre j'ai trouvé un moyen pour me perdre en toi)_  
A way to get lost in you (A way to get lost in you)

_(Un moyen de me perdre en toi(de me perdre en toi))_

Ils étaient devenus inséparables, allaient-ils pouvoir redevenir aussi proches ?

C'est sur cette même question que les deux garçons sortirent de la salle de bain pour enfiler un pantalon et un marcel, noir pour Naruto et blanc pour Sasuke.

Naruto s'activait en cuisine depuis une dizaine de minutes, un peu anxieux de dîner en tête-à-tête avec Sasuke.

-Tu fais la cuisine ? S'étonna le brun qui venait de descendre.

-Ouai, enfin j'essaye !

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Je veux bien que tu épluches les légumes s'il te plait.

Sasuke s'exécuta et fut le premier à briser le petit silence qui s'était installé dans la cuisine.

-On pourrait peut être parler ?

-Ou-i.

Seulement personne n'osait prendre la parole, ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer.

-Pas si facile ! Rit le blond

-Hun.

Sachant que Sasuke n'était pas doué pour ce genre de choses, Naruto se décida à prendre les choses en mains.

-Alors …tu t'es enfin fais des amis ?

-En fait, Shika est mon seul ami, il m'a pas mal aidé quand j'étais mal.

-Tu as eu des problèmes ?

-Oui pas mal.

-Quel genre ?

-Le genre à rester attaché sur un lit d'hôpital.

-Oh, je connais…

-Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi ! Avoua le brun

-Et pour Shino et Chôji ?

-Ce sont des amis de Shika et avec le temps je les ai acceptés, mais j'avoue qu'on ne partage pas grand-chose…

-Ca viendra ! C'est déjà génial de te voir entouré !

-J'ai juste essayé d'être un mec dont tu n'aurais pas honte.

Naruto voulu avouer au brun que c'était lui qui aurait honte s'il apprenait ce qu'il était devenu mais il n'eut pas la force d'aborder le sujet et Sasuke prit son silence pour de la gêne.

-Et Sakura ça va mieux entre vous ?

-Elle ne m'a jamais lâché et c'est elle qui a amené Ino et Temari mais sincèrement j'ai toujours autant de mal avec elle.

-C'est une fille géniale ! Lui assura le blond

-Hun…Et sinon toi et le Harem ?

-Ah ! J'ai d'abord rencontré Gaa…

-Oui, Tenten m'a raconté votre « coup de foudre »

-C'est vrai que ça ressemble à ça, même s'il a pas mal galéré pour arriver à me faire parler !

-J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez des points communs.

Naruto abandonna la surveillance de ses tagliatelles et se rapprocha de Sasuke qui découpait les légumes, les lèvres légèrement pincées.

-On sait tous les deux ce que c'est d'être détesté par ses parents, renié, repoussé, traiter de monstre et autres noms horribles, on sait aussi ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir de place, de vouloir disparaitre, se faire le plus petit possible, s'effacer pour ne plus déranger les autres, on partage ce sentiment de ne pas savoir ce que l'on fait sur terre et de ne pas être à la hauteur des gens qu'on aime.

-Je…je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant…Souffla Sasuke

-Mes parents ne voulaient pas de moi au point que ma mère a essayé de me tuer deux fois ! Pour Gaa c'est un peu pareil, ses parents n'en avaient que pour Temari, ils le détestaient, et si sa mère se contenait de l'ignorer, son père qui était violent passait toute sa colère sur lui, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde.

Le blond soupira bruyamment avant de reprendre.

-Une nuit, sa mère et Temari ont fuient, pour échapper à ce monstre mais elles n'ont même pas eu l'idée de prendre Gaara avec elles et il est resté seul avec lui.

-Mais, c'est…

Sasuke ne trouvait pas les mots perdu entre la surprise du discours de Naruto et les sentiments radicalement opposés qui l'assaillaient.

-Après il divorce, il s'est mit à boire, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la violence, faisant payer à Gaara le départ de sa femme et sa fille et un jour il a carrément voulu le tuer, il s'est jeté sur lui avec un couteau de cuisine et par instinct de survie, cette fois-ci Gaa s'est défendu, seulement avec sa force surhumaine il y est allé trop fort et à enfoncer la lame dans le corps de l'autre enfoiré qui en est mort.

Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux et pour le cacher il vérifia la cuisson des pâtes et les passa à l'eau froide.

-Dans le bureau du juge pour enfants avec une bande de psychiatres qui le regardait comme un nouveau cas à étudier, Temari à hurlé que son frère était un monstre, qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tué leur père et qu'il fallait l'enfermer à vie. Au final il a dû passer un an et demi dans un hôpital psychiatrique avant d'être confié à sa tante.

Sasuke de plus en plus sous le choc, passa les légumes à la poêle, non sans remarquer les larmes du blond.

-Je comprends mieux ses rapports conflictuels avec sa sœur.

-Je suis toujours parti du principe que Temari était encore une enfant à l'époque, qu'elle était sous l'influence de sa mère et je pensais qu'elle avait vraiment pris conscience de ce que son frère avait dû endurer, mais aujourd'hui…

-C'est étonnant, je ne connais pas vraiment Temari mais avec nous elle est si gentille, prévenante et maternelle que…

-Et bien pas avec son frère ! L'interrompit sèchement Naruto

-Hun.

-Dé-solé ! Je ne devrais pas m'énerver contre toi, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Ce n'est rien ! Le rassura Sasuke. Mais tu es sûr que ça ne gênera pas Gaara de savoir que tu m'as raconté son histoire ?

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne ! Et puis j'ai gardé tout ce qui était secret !

-Vous…vous…enfin je…

-Sasuke ?

-Toi et lui…votre relation…

-Oh! On t'en a parlé!

-J'ai pu le voir moi-même…

-Gaa est du genre à enchainer les coups d'un soir…

-Et toi ?

-J'ai pas mal de partenaires en effet mais pas autant !

-Et tous les deux…

-Une fois, ça s'est fait, presque naturellement et on s'est rendu compte que c'était différent, que ce qu'on partageait, mêlé à la force de nos sentiments rendaient l'acte beaucoup plus passionnel et….

-J'ai compris !

-Et depuis on…

-J'ai saisi, je ne suis pas stupide !

-Ok.

Naruto était surpris par la réaction du brun qui avait lui-même abordé le sujet.

-Et tu couches aussi avec Neji ou Lee ?

-Hein ? Bien sûr que non ! En plus Lee est hétéro !

-Et Dei ?

Naruto laissa tomber les assiettes et elles s'écrasèrent dans un horrible bruit.

-Ne, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Hurla t-il presque, Dei me considère comme son petit frère et c'est ce que je suis d'ailleurs !

-Et alors ? Ça n'empêche rien.

-Arrête tes conneries ! Et toi hein ? Ta vie sexuelle à toi ?

Cria le blond hors de lui et surtout très gêné.

-Un peu comme toi, des coups d'un soir sans importance.

-Ha ? Naruto s'était calmé d'un coup.

-Ca t'étonne ?

-Pour être honnête non ! Si tu m'avais dis que tu filais le parfait amour là ça m'aurait étonné !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne le prends pas mal mais vu le souvenir que j'ai de toi, j'ai du mal à croire que…tu puisses aimer.

A la réponse de Sasuke, Naruto crut que son cœur avait définitivement cessé de battre et qu'il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant qu'il s'effondre, mort sur le sol de sa cuisine.

-Pourtant je suis fou amoureux.

*Stylets : Poignard conçus pour provoquer des blessures extrêmement douloureuses et difficiles à guérir.

Musique : « It's only love » by Tyler Hilton, "Lost in you" by Three Days Grace


	8. Chapter 8 Harem en souffrance

_**Note 1 : J'ai fait un chapitre très court et je m'en excuse mais c'était soit ça soit une longue et vu que j'ai du retard (dû à une absence de temps et un cerveau vide), j'ai donc préféré faire un tout petit (vraiment petit) chapitre ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerais !**_

_**Note 2 : Je remercie mon adorable ***de m'avoir gentiment prêté son physique pour la description de mon petit personnage original (donc il est à moi !)**_

_**Note 3 : Je vous remercie encore une fois pour tous vos commentaires, ils me font beaucoup de bien et me donne le courage de me mettre devant mon pc quand j'en ai pas le courage et surtout ils me donnent le courage de publier même quand j'ai le sentiment d'avoir foiré mon chapitre ! (Comme celui-ci par exemple)**_

_**Note4 : Il y a énormément de fautes, j'essaierais de les corriger au plus vite ! Pardon pour ceux que ça gêne beaucoup !**_

_**Note 5 : Soyez indulgent…..( ?)**_

Chapitre 8

Harem en souffrance

Naruto était estomaqué par l'aveu de son ami, il aurait bien aimé croire qu'il plaisantait mais le ton de sa voix et son regard prouvaient qu'il était parfaitement sérieux, peut être même trop sérieux.

Le blond essayait d'imaginé ce que cet aveu lui aurait fait quatre ans plus tôt.

Aurait-il pu le supporter ?

Même si ses sentiments amoureux n'étaient plus, il se surprenait à être prit d'un léger vertige à cette nouvelle qui le ramenait des années en arrière alors qu'il pensait en avoir fini avec ce passé douloureux.

Sasuke amoureux ?

Après une telle nouvelle il était encore debout ?

Son psychiatre avait raison, il avait bien évolué durant ces années…

Inquiété par le manque de réaction de son ami, le brun paniqua un peu, pensant qu'il avait peut être deviné de qui il était amoureux et que c'était cette découverte qui était à l'origine de sa soudaine pâleur qui aurait presque pu faire concurrence à la sienne.

-Naruto ?

-Hum ?

-Ca va ?

- En fait je me demandais ce que cet aveu m'aurait fait il y a quatre ans !

- Comment ça ?

- J'aurais surement…Naruto s'arrêta horrifié par la bêtise qu'il avait faillit faire.

- Tu ?

Le blond regarda un instant son ami avant de lui tourner le dos pour mélanger les pâtes et les légumes sautés.

- Parle moi plutôt de lui! Il s'appelle comment ? Il a quel âge ? Il ressemble quoi ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? Faudra vraiment que tu me le présente ! Lança t-il d'un ton beaucoup trop enjoué et excité en cherchant à cacher sa gêne.

Mais Sasuke ne remarqua rien, bien trop occupé à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre à toutes ces questions.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il soit si spontané ?

- En fait c'est compliqué. Souffla t-il

- Les histoires d'amour ne sont jamais simples.

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on vit une histoire d'amour.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- En fait…en fait je crois qu'il me déteste.

Naruto se figea, la voix de Sasuke était douloureuse, on ressentait sa peine et il se surprit à se sentir presque aussi malheureux que lui, exactement comme à l'époque.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui…

- Tu vois les assiettes et les couverts là bas ?

- Hun

- Tu n'as cas tout monté dans ma chambre avec les serviettes, je te rejoins dans deux minutes.

- Mais…

- Comme ça on pourra en parler tranquillement d'accord ?

La voix de Naruto était douce et son sourire tendre ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Sasuke, qui accéda à sa demande en se dirigeant plateau en mains vers le premier étage.

Il resta un instant figé devant la porte de la chambre n'osant pas rentrer, un peu intimidé de pénétrer dans l'intimité du blond, il se reprit rapidement et se décida enfin à entrer.

Les murs étaient peints en rouge laqué et noir, un lit à baldaquin en fer forgé énorme d'au moins six places trônait contre le mur droit entre un mini frigo et un gigantesque dressing eux aussi noirs.

Il s'approcha timidement du bureau étrangement bien rangé et y déposa son plateau avant de se concentrer sur les très nombreuses photos qui habillaient le mur, le harem pour la plupart, Naruto dans les bras de Dei, Gaara ou Neji, rayonnant évidemment…En observant bien chaque photo il pouvait voir l'évolution physique de Naruto avec les années, un peu comme s'il le voyait grandir en accéléré.

Il y a quatre ans, il avait l'air beaucoup moins heureux que maintenant…Est-ce qu'il était mieux sans lui ?

Une photo en particulier attira son attention alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, Naruto lors de ce qui avait l'air d'une soirée rock, dans une combinaison de cuire, le dos collé contre le bassin et e torse de Gaara qui lui mordait la nuque, ses mains encerclant dans un geste possessif son corps.

- C'était lors de notre dernier concert.

Naruto venait d'arriver, il déposa sur le lit le diner avant de se rapprocher du brun qui n'avait pas bougé, les yeux toujours rivés sur cette photo.

- Viens manger ça va être froid.

Le blond le tira par la main en prenant les assiettes, les faisant frissonner tous les deux.

- Ca va si on mange sur ton lit ?

- T'inquiète ! On mange plus souvent ici que dans la cuisine avec les autres !

Le brun ne répondit rien, il se contenta de s'installer un peu timidement sur le lit alors que Naruto s'était assit en tailleur, son assiette sur les genoux.

- Alors ? Demanda le blond

- Huh ?

- Est-ce que je vais devoir te souler pour que tu me parles ?

- C'est…

- Compliqué ? Tu l'as déjà dis !

- En fait...

- Laisse tomber son prénom et ce genre de détails si tu ne veux pas que je sache qui c'est, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Dis moi plutôt ce que tu as fais pour qu'il te déteste !

- Pourquoi j'aurais forcement fait quelque chose ? Bougonna Sasuke.

Naruto rit devant l'adorable moue du brun, avant de reprendre.

- Tu n'as rien fais ?

- Les pâtes sont délicieuses !

- Ne change pas de sujet ! Lança le blond en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête

- Hey !

- Alors ?

- Je crois que je l'ai trahi…

- Tu crois ?

- Je ne voulais pas, mais je lui ai fais de la peine.

- Tu lui as demandé pardon ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Je crois qu'il n'est plus en colère mais…

- C'est déjà un excellent début !

- Oui mais…

- Arrête avec tes mais ! Sois un peu plus positif, ça ne te fera pas de mal !

- Facile à dire !

- Vous étiez proches avant votre dispute ?

- Hun.

- Tu t'es bien excusé ? Tu n'as pas fait ton glaçon ?

- Non !

- Alors pourquoi ne te pardonnerais t-il pas ?

- Tu vas me pardonner ?

- C'est…hors propos ! Bégaya Naruto

- Pas tant que ça…murmura Sasuke

- Roh, fais pas la tête !

- Je suis vraiment si froid que ça ?

Le blond eu un petit sourire nostalgique, il enleva les assiettes de sur le lit et se rapprocha du brun qui avait gardé la tête baissée.

-Le Sasuke que je connais, ou du moins connaissait, était assez cassant avec les autres, les rares fois où il ouvrait la bouche, il ne supportait pas le moindre contact physique, n'exprimait jamais aucune émotion et semblait en permanence prêt à sauter à la gorge de ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher, c'était une vrai banquise.

Le brun été extrêmement blessé par les mots de Naruto, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ami le voyait de cette manière.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris…

-Mais…

-Ne te fatigue pas.

-J'aimais ça ! Souffla Naruto

-Hun ?

Bien que rouge comme une tomate, le blond continua.

-Avec moi, tu…Moi j'avais le droit de te toucher, tu acceptais même mes bisous magiques et ensemble on pouvait parler des heures, tu riais souvent, tu faisais de l'humour même ! Tu étais gentil et tendre, tu me protégeais et prenais soin de moi…J'aimais le fait d'être le seul à te voir ainsi, le seul avec qui tu n'étais pas un glaçon et je crois, non je suis sûr que j'aurais été vraiment très jaloux de te voir te comporter ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était vrai alors que Naruto semblait prêt à se liquéfier sur place tellement il était gêné par ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

-J'avais peur que tu n'ais pas compris que pour moi personne ne comptait en dehors de toi…Avoua à son tour le brun le rouge aux joues en attirant spontanément Naruto dans ses bras.

-Je…je savais qu'à l'époque j'avais …de l'importance pour toi. Murmura le doré en rendant au brun son étreinte, nullement rebuté par ce contact physique.

-Personne n'est plus important que toi, personne. Précisa Sasuke en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blond.

-Je crois que la première place revient à ton amoureux quand même !

Il essayait de rire, d'avoir l'air détendu mais tout son être tremblait dans les bras de son ancien amour, troublé autant par son étreinte affectueuses que par ses mots tendres et son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

Sasuke s'enivra une dernière fois de l'odeur de Naruto avant de se dégager légèrement de manière à lui faire face, il plongea son regard dans le sien et posa ses mains sur ses joues brulantes.

-Naru…tu as toujours eu et tu auras toujours la première place.

-Sasuk…

Ils furent interrompus par les cris de Chôji qui semblait paniqué.

-SASUKE ! NARUTO ! Vite on a besoin d'aide ! C'est Kiba !

-Kiba !

Naruto s'arracha à une vitesse impressionnant de l'étreinte de Sasuke et se précipita au rez de chaussé, fou d'inquiétude suivit par un le brun qui était partagé entre déception, colère et angoisse.

Tenten et Shikamaru venaient d'arriver devant un petit restaurant qui ressemblait à chalet en bois.

-Enfin ! S'exclama le jeune homme

-Oh, une petite heure de marche ça ne fait pas de mal ! Ca ouvre l'appétit même ! Lui lance Tenten avant d'entrer le sourire aux lèvres.

Shikamaru fut surprit d'apprécier l'ambiance intimiste et chaleureuse qui se dégageait de l'établissement, les tables étaient éclairées aux bougies et une douce musique emplissait la pièce.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, s'avança vers eux le sourire aux lèvres et les bras ouverts.

-Tenten, tu ci illumini con la vostra presenza questa sera?*

-Toujours aussi flatteur! Répondit la jeune femme en se jettant presque dans ses bras.

-Tu sai che io sono il tuo fan più fedeli!**

-Hum qu'est ce que dis la chanson déjà? "Paroles, paroles, paroles" C'est ça?

-Tu me brise le coeur!

-Tu n'es pas le premier!

Shika toussota légérement pour signifier sa présence.

-Ah! Pavel je te présente Shikamaru!

-Hai finalmente deciso di presentarmi al tuo fidanzato! Devo confessare che avete buon gusto!***

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Non uomini qui!****

-Dois comprendre que je ne suis pas un homme? Intervint Shika

-Dans un sens, oui! Répondit Tenten en le tirant vers une table un peu l'écart.

Une fois confortablement installés sur les banquettes en cuir, l'un en face de l'autre, le jeune homme reprit la parole, envahi par la curiosité.

-Tu viens souvent ici apparement!

-Oui, c'est endroit que j'adore et la nourriture y est délicieuse!

-Au point d'être intime avec le personnel.

-Pavel, le patron est un ami...il m'a beaucoup aidé.

Shikamaru n'insista pas, pensant que la jeune femme n'allait pas lui faire de soudaines confidences.

-Ca va? Demanda Tenten, tu semble inquiêt.

-Un peu...

-Sasuke, seul avec Naru c'est ça qui te stresse?

-J'ai peur que ton fils rejete le mien, ou le malmène.

-Il ne ferait jamais ça!

-Même sans le vouloir?

-C'est à dire?

-Comme tout à l'heure quand Kiba a hurlé qu'il venait de coucher avec Gaara.

-Ce clébard n'est pas vraiment doué pour les sentiments humains! Souffla Tenten. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Naru ne se vantera jamais de ce genre de chose, surtout devant Sasuke.

Une serveuse arriva pour prendre leurs commandes.

-Bonsoir Tenten!

-Salut Emi!

-Comment va Naru chéri?

- Bien! Très bien même! Ne t'inquiète pas

-Et la petite?

-Infernale! Elle me tue!

Emi explosa de rire avant de se tourner vers Shikamaru.

-Vous n'êtes pas du harem vous?

-Disons que je fais parti de la famille par alliance.

-Oh!

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre Emi!

-J'ai abandonné depuis longtemps avec vous! Qu'est ce que je vous sert?

-En entrée je vais prendre les huitres et ensuite l'osso-buco du chef!

-Anguilles puis escalopes milanaises. Répondit le jeune homme

-Tenten avec pâtes fraiches je suppose?

-Evidemment!

-Et vous?

-Pareil!

-Boissons

-Cocktail de fruit!

-Tonic!

-C'est noté!

Une fois Emi partie, Shikamaru se reconcentra sur la jeune femme qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Je sens que tu te poses pas mal de questions! Lança t-elle

-C'est vrai que tout ça me laisse perplexe!

-"Tout ça"?

-Tu es très attachée à Naruto.

-Tu te demandes comment nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Normal que je m'interesse à ma belle famille.

La jeune sourit avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs, se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec le blond.

Il y a presque quatre ans, Naruto l'avait trouvée dans une situation plutôt embarassante, elle avait sur un coup de tête et suite à une situation familliale compliquée attirée deux jeunes hommes dans un coin de la cour, leur promettant des faveurs sexuelles, seulement une fois arrivés elle n'y était pas arrivée, la tête lui tournait, elle se sentait nauséeuse et ceux qui l'accompagnaient commencer à perdre patiente.

-Je pense que vous devriez remetre ça à une autre fois!

Tenten s'était retournée brusquement, surprise de l'intervention de Naruto.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a , tu veux participer? Lui cracha l'un des jeunes hommes en retirant sa ceinture.

-Ed déconne pas! Souffla son ami

-Quoi, je ne suis pas pd mais il est plutôt mignon dans son genre!

-Ed, on se casse! Insista l'autre.

-Tu t'écrase devant cette fillete?

-Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Lee! Ca te dit quelque chose?

-De...

-Ce sont sesgardes du corps!

-Qu'est ce...

-Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à Tobi?

-Oui!

-C'est parce qu'il avait fait la même connerie que toi!

-De...Putain fait chier! Il ramassa rageusement sa ceinture. Toi je te retrouvrais! Lança t-il à la jeune femme avant de partir avec son ami.

Naruto n'avait bronché, Tenten elle était en colère contre elle même et contre ce fameux "prince" qui avait débarqué comme une fleur.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça lorsque tu n'es pas en pleine forme, tu pourrais avoir des soucis! Lança t-il

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morales! Cracha Tenten

-C'était juste un conseil...

-J'en ai rien a foutre de tes conseils! Qu'est ce qu'un type comme toi peut comprendre à ce genre de chose?

Le blond ne répondit rien, il fit quelques pas en direction d'un banc en pierre et s'installa tranquillement pour allumer une cigarette.

-Tu prends ça trop à la lègere!

Il tira sur sa cigarette avant de reprendre.

-Il y a ce type qui t'as souillé, t'as sali...Tu te dégoutes de plus en plus, tu ne te supporte plus...un simple reflet rapide te donne envie de vomir, ta propre image te rend malade, alors tu as une soudaine envie de te pervertir encore plus, de te laisser détruire encore...c'est tentant...seulement ce n'est pas si facile de se jeter ainsi dans la fange et après c'est encore pire...tu rentre chez toi encore plus sale, plus dégouté, plus brisé... et tu as beau te laver pendant des heures, te frotter jusqu'au sang, rien n'y fait...tu es toujours aussi désesperé.

Il se leva avec le même air las et tira plusieurs fois sur sa cigarette, alors que Tenten le regardait surprise et perdue, il semblait avoir plus parlé pour lui même que pour elle.

-Bef, si tu n'es pas prête, alors évite!

La jeune femme se précipita vers lui furieuse et l'attrapa par le col.

-Tu es qui toi? Avec ta petite gueule d'ange et ta vie de rêve, tu oses me donner des conseils? Qu'est ce que tu peux comprendre au fait que mon père abuse de moi depuis que je suis gamine, au fait qu'il batte ma mère au point de l'envoyer tous les jours à l'hopital? Qu'est ce que tu peux comprendre à ma vie?

Le jeune femme était hors d'elle, plus en colère contre sa faiblesse que contre Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas changer d'air, laissant la jeune fille le secouer comme un prunier.

-Hey lache le espèce de furie! Intervint Kiba qui venait d'arriver avec Lee

Le blond eu un simple geste de la main pour demander à ses amis de ne pas intervenir, puis il planta son regard bleu glacial dans celui de Tenten.

-Les gens comme toi m'insuportent! Sois heureuse ou malheureuse mais fait quelque chose! Tu essayes de flirter avec la décadance sans arriver à franchir le pas et tu n'as pas le courage de faire autre chose et de demander de l'aide! Trop têtue, trop fière, trop conne! Ouvre toi les veines, tire une balle dans la tête de ton père, fais la pute avec la terre entière si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide, mais ne reste pas sur le bord en esperant que quelqu'un prenne la décision de te pousser parce que tu n'oses pas sauter!

Naruto avait parlé calmement, mais d'un ton horriblement calme et froid, avant de rejoindre ses amis et de partir sans un regard pour Tenten qui était estomaquée. Les rares personnes au courant l'a prennaient en pitié, la traitaient comme si elle était en porcelaine, prête à se briser et ce type lui, l'engueulait, l'insultait, lui conseillant de faire un choix quitte à se suicider ou commetre un meurtre!

D'un côté pourquoi lui avait-elle balancé ainsi sa vie et ses pires secrets?

Son père était absent et pourtant elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, se rémorant les paroles de Naruto et son expression lorsqu'il l'avait sermonnée. Il avait été dur et froid, mais dans ses yeux elle avait pu voir une énorme souffrance et de la tendresse, elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait pas chercher à la blesser inutilement, pour le plaisir, mais plutôt à la faire réagir, à la pousser à se décider enfin à faire un choix. Même si elle avait d'abord voulu le détester, elle n'y arrivait pas, tout ce qu'il avait dit sur ce desir de se détruire, ce sentiment de se dégouter, il savait ce que c'était, il le vivait, elle en était sûre, il n'avait pas la vie qu'elle lui prêtait.

Le lendemain elle arriva au lycée encore plus perdu, fatiguée et agressive qu'à l'acoutumé, tout le monde l'évitait sauf Kiba qui se planta devant elle avec un air agacé.

-Il nous a fait bosser toute la nuit, il était totalement inspiré alors essaye d'apprécier!

Il était reparti aussi sec, laissant la jeune femme perdue face à ses propos qui lui semblaient incohérants,et son trouble augmenta lorsqu'elle tomba sur un lecteur de musique en ouvrant son casier. Elle réflechit un instant avant de prendre l'objet et la petite enveloppe qui l'accompagnait et elle délaissa son heure de mathématiques pour rejoindre l'un de ses endroits secrets.

Une fois bien installée, elle mit les écouteurs et appuya sur play, en ouvrant fébrillement le petit mots qui semblait être un poème ou plutôt les paroles d'une chanson dont les premières notes raisonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser emporter par la musique, se demandant si le blond avait un rapport avec ça, réponse qu'elle eu de suite quand le voix grésillante du jeune homme entama le premier couplet.

Every street in this city

_(Chaque rue de cette ville) _  
is the same to me

_(Est pour moi la même)_  
Everyone's got a place to be

_(Tout le monde a un endroit pour exister)_

_(Mais il n'y a pas de pièce pour moi)_  
If I'm to blame

_(Si je suis à blâmer)_  
When the guilt and the shame hang over me

_(Quand la culpabilité et la honte s'accrochent à moi)_  
Like a dark cloud,

_(Comme un nuage noir,)_  
That chases you down in the pouring rain.

_(Qui te chasse vers le bas sous une pluie renversante.)_

Tenten se laissa très vite séduire par la voix du jeune homme , emportée par la musique et chamboulée par les paroles, elle cala sa tête contre l'arbre qui lui servait de parasol géant et augmenta le volume.

It's so hard to find someone

_(C'est si dur de trouver quelqu'un) _  
who cares about you,

_(Qui s'inquiète pour toi) _  
but it's easy enough to find someone

_(Mais c'est assez facile de trouver quelqu'un) _  
who looks down on you

_(Qui te regarde de haut)_

It's so hard to find someone

_(C'est si dur de trouver quelqu'un) _  
who cares about you,

_(Qui s'inquiète pour toi) _  
but it's easy enough to find someone

_(Mais c'est assez facile de trouver quelqu'un) _  
who looks down on you

_(Qui te regarde de haut)_

It's not what it seems

_(Cela n'y ressemble pas)  
_when you're not on the scene

_(Quand tu n'es pas sur la scène) _  
There's a chill in the air

_(Il y a un froid dans le ciel)_  
But there's people like me

_(Mais il y a des gens comme moi)_  
That nobody sees so nobody cares

_(Que personne ne voit et dont personne ne s'inquiète)_

Why is it so hard to find someone

_(Pourquoi est-ce si dur de trouver quelqu'un)  
_who cares about you ?

_(Qui s'inquiète pour toi?)_  
When it's easy enough to find someone

_(Quand c'est assez facile de trouver quelqu'un)_  
who looks down on you

_(Qui te regarde de haut)_  
Why is it so hard to find someone

_(Pourquoi est-ce si dur de trouver quelqu'un) _  
who can keep together

_(Avec qui on peut rester) _  
when you've come undone ?

_(Quand on est désespéré ?)_  
Why is it so hard to find someone

_(Pourquoi est-ce si dur de trouver quelqu'un)  
_who cares about you ?

_(Qui s'inquiète pour toi ?)_

I swear this time it won't turn out

_(Je jure cette fois qu'il ne se passera pas)_  
the same 'cause now I've got myself to blame

_(La même chose car maintenant je dois me blâmer moi-même)  
_And you'll know when we end up

_(Et tu sauras quand nous arriverons au bout)_  
on the streets that it's easy enough

_(Des rues que c'est assez facile)_  
to find someone who looks down on you

_(De trouver quelqu'un qui te regarde de haut)_

Why is it so hard to find someone

_(Pourquoi est-ce si dur de trouver quelqu'un)  
_who cares about you ?

_(Qui s'inquiète pour toi ?)_  
When it's easy enough to find someone

_(Quand c'est assez facile de trouver quelqu'un)_  
who looks down on you

_(Qui te regarde de haut)_  
Why is it so hard to find someone

_(Pourquoi est-ce si dur de trouver quelqu'un) _  
who can keep together

_(Avec qui on peut rester) _  
when you've come undone ?

_(Quand on est désespéré ?)_  
Why is it so hard to find someone

_(Pourquoi est-ce si dur de trouver quelqu'un)  
_who cares about you ?

_(Qui s'inquiète pour toi ?)_

Tenten pleurait, touchée malgré elle et plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle resta un instant les yeux fermés, puis essuya ses larmes et se concentra sur les mots que Naruto avait griffonnés à la fin des paroles de la chanson.

_« Je peux t'apprendre à faire la pute. _

_Je peux te fournir la lame pour mettre fin à tes jours ou l'arme pour abattre ton père._

_Je peux aussi te prendre la main…_

_PS : On déjeune sur le toit »_

Tenten avait arrêté son récit, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Shikamaru qui frémissait face à ses propos, conscient qu'elle venait de lui faire de lourds aveux sur son passé.

-Tu es allés sur le toit ? Demanda t-il timidement

-Je ne suis pas allé en cours, écoutant en boucle cette chanson que Naru avait écrit pour moi, une inconnue qui pensait n'avoir de l'importance pour personne, puis toute tremblante je suis montée jusqu'au toit. Elle sourit. Arrivée en haut, personne n'a fait de commentaire, Naruto a déposé devant moi un rasoir, une arme à feu et un paquet de préservatif puis il est retourné à sa place dans les bras de Gaa, me montrant qu'il y avait un vide qui m'était destiné à ses côtés.

-Il te demandait de faire un choix…souffla Shika

-Oui…

-C'est pour ça que votre relation est si….

-Si ?

-Vous passez de la violence à la tendresse sans transition !

-C'est comme ça depuis la première fois et ça fonctionne plutôt bien.

-Et d'où te viens ce côté maternel ?

-Je suis une vraie maman !

-Vraie ?

-Naru m'a expliqué qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'une vrai mère, qu'en dehors de Mikoto, aucune femme n'avait prit soin de lui, alors je lui ai dit très simplement que je serais sa mère et que je ferais tout pour lui apporter cette affection dont il avait été privé.

Le récit de la jeune femme les avait menés jusqu'au dessert et Emi venait de leur apporter leurs tiramisus.

-Et pour…tenta Shika

-Tu veux savoir comment ça se passe avec mon géniteur ?

-Euh…

-Ca sera pour une prochaine séance ! S'exclama la jeune femme en se jetant sur son dessert.

Shikamaru comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus et il dégusta lui aussi sa douceur.

Naruto s'était précipité dans le salon du ré de chaussez où se trouvait Kiba, retenu par Shino et Chôji. Le jeune homme semblait avoir déserté son corps, il avait le regard vide et ne réagissait à aucun mot ou gestes des deux jeunes hommes qui le soutenaient.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le blond

-On ne sait pas, on était dans la rue, on plaisantait et d'un coup il est devenu livide, puis il s'est précipité vers la route manquant de se faire renverser avant de s'écrouler au sol.

-Peut être que…

-Que ? Demanda Shino.

-Tu veux bien lui amener à boire ? Du lait, il adore ça !

-Ok.

-Et toi Chôji tu veux bien regarder dans la salle de bain près de ma chambre et m'amener la trousse à pharmacie qui s'y trouve ?

Les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent laissant Sasuke et Naruto seuls avec Kiba.

-Pourquoi tu les as éloignés ? Demanda le brun

-Je dois savoir si c'est bien ce que je pense et pour ça je dois voir ce qui s'est passé.

-Voir ?

Naruto ne répondit rien, il se contenta de poser ses deux mains sur le crane de son ami en fermant les yeux sous le regard ahuri de Sasuke qui semblait comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire le blond.

-J'en été sûr ! Souffla le doré en ré-ouvrant les yeux.

-Tu as vraiment vu ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Je peux accéder à la mémoire et aux rêves des gens.

-Je…c'est…

-Tu as peur ?

-Je n'aurais JAMAIS peur de toi !

Shino qui arrivait avec une tasse et un verre, les interrompit

-Je ne savais pas s'il voulait du lait chaud ou froid alors j'ai pris les deux ! Lança le jeune homme gêné face aux regards surpris des deux autres.

-Froid, chaud, seul, assaisonné, peu importe, il se drogue au lait !

-Tu sais ce qu'il a ? Demanda Shino

-Oui, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je…ne m'en fais pas. Bredouilla l'autre.

-Voilà tout ce que j'ai trouvé comme médicaments dans la salle de bain !

-Merci Chôji !

Naruto lui sourit en fouillant dans la trousse pour y sortir divers cachés.

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne faut pas appeler un médecin ou même l'emmener à l'hôpital ? S'inquiéta Shino.

-C'est rien, ça lui arrive parfois. Répondit le blond en redressant Kiba qui était avachi sur le canapé.

-Et tu va faire quoi ? Demanda Chôji

-Kiba ? Kiba tu m'entends ? Murmura Naruto en forçant le regard de son ami à se planter dans le sien et en lui caressant le crâne. Kiba, suis ma voix, c'est Naru, tu me reconnais ?

-N...Na-ru. Murmura péniblement le malade.

-Oui c'est moi. Je suis là, alors reviens s'il te plait.

Kiba semblait peu à peu reprendre possession de son corps, son regard vide fut remplacé par un océan de souffrance et son corps inerte se mit à trembler violement, il se jeta brusquement dans les bras de Naruto, le faisant basculer au sol, s'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Je l'ai vu Naru ! Je l'ai vu !

-Je sais…je sais…

Le blond repoussa doucement son ami pour pouvoir se relever un peu et mieux respirer, se retrouvant assis au sol, le brun en larmes collé contre lui.

-Ca fait mal Naru ! Trop mal !

-Kiba s'il te plait, prend ça d'abord. Murmura Naruto en lui tendant les cachets et le verre de lait que le brun bu d'une traite.

-C...ça va ? Demanda timidement Shino

Kiba tourna son visage inondé de larmes vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien sans un mot puis il se tourna à nouveau vers les bras de son ami.

-S'il…s'il te plait, enlève moi la douleur ! Hurla le brun. Je t'en pris Naru !

Kiba criait, gémissait, suppliait Naruto de le soulager, amenant violement la main du doré sur son torse sous son tee-shirt sous les yeux surpris des autres dont certain n'appréciaient pas la scène. Le doré toujours aussi calme retira sa main doucement pour attirer son ami contre son torse et l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs.

-D'accord, je m'en occupe…je m'en occupe mais calme toi.

Les trois autres avaient le sentiment qu'une bulle s'était formée autour de Naruto et Kiba, ils avaient presque l'impression de la voir et Shino se disait même que s'il tendait la main, il pourrait la toucher.

Gênés et sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial qui apaisait le brun, Sasuke, Chôji et Shino préférèrent les laisser seuls un moment.

Une fois dans la cuisine, ils s'installèrent en silence à la table géante qui trônait près de la baie vitrée.

-Vous l'avez vu aussi ? Demanda Chôji

-Vu quoi ? Voulut savoir Shino

-L'espèce de…de bulle ou de lumière, je ne sais pas trop…

-Je crois que c'est juste notre imagination.

-N'importe quoi ! On l'a vue ! Tous vue ! J'en suis sûr !

-C'est juste la fatigue et l'émotion.

-Pourquoi Kiba va si bien alors ?

-Naruto ! Souffla Shino l'ai contrarié. Ils sont juste très…proches.

Sasuke qui n'avait évidemment pas dit un mot se leva brusquement pour laver les ustensiles que lui et le blond avaient utilisés pour cuisiner.

-Sasuke ?

-Huh ?

-Il y a un lave vaisselle…

-Huh.

-Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Lâcha Chôji un peu agacé en prenant une canette dans le frigo, alors que seul le bruit de l'eau lui répondait.

-N'empêche je te pensais pas capable de paniquer autant Shino ! Poursuivit-il

-Je ne paniquais pas !

-Tu as…Commença Chôji

- Ferme-la un peu !

Chôji n'eu pas le temps de répliquer, Tenten et Shika venaient d'entrer par la baie vitrée.

-Pourquoi Naru ne répond pas au téléphone ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme

-Vous avez fait vite ! S'étonna Shino

-Si tu savais…. Souffla Shikamaru en repensant à la panique de Tenten qui prétextant un mauvais pressentiment avait empruntée la voiture d'Emi pour foncer à une vitesse incroyable jusqu'ici, il avait beau adoré la vitesse, il avait quand même cru mourir.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Répéta Tenten

-Kiba a eu un souci mais Naruto s'en occupe. Expliqua Chôji à la jeune femme qui se précipitait déjà vers le salon.

Les garçons la suivirent en soupirant, conscients qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se soucier de l'intimité de Kiba et Naruto avec l'intervention de Tenten.

-Naru qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Drent… Souffla péniblement le blond qui serrait toujours son ami contre lui.

-Il est revenu ?

-Apparemment.

-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas encore une de ses hallucinations ?

-Non, je l'ai vu !

-Je vais lui arracher les couilles et les lui faire bouffer ! Hurla la jeune femme en se dirigea folle d'elle vers la sortie.

-Tenten ! Je crois…que ça pourra attendre demain.

-Pourquoi tu souffle comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle

-Fatigue c'est tout.

Mais la jeune femme ne paru pas du tout convaincue, elle se jeta presque sur les deux jeunes hommes, cherchant à les séparer.

-J'en été sûre ! Lâche-le tout de suite !

-Mais…

-Lâche le sale gosse ! Lâche-le !

D'un geste rapide elle fit pression sur la nuque de Kiba qui lâcha sa prise autour de la taille de Naruto qu'elle releva avec vigueur, le forçant avec une facilité déconcertante à se mettre debout alors que le brun s'écroulait au sol.

-Tenten !

Shino et Shikamaru se précipitèrent vers Kiba pour le soulever et l'amener jusqu'au canapé.

-Ne vous en faites pas, il dort. Les rassura Naruto

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit ? Hurla Tenten

-Il souffrait, il souffrait vraiment !

-Et tu ne pouvais pas juste le soulager un peu ?

-Je ne pouvais pas ! J'en ai trop fait alors je suis fatigué ! Cria le blond qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

-C'est pire alors ! Crevé tu décide quand même d'absorber tout son mal être ? Tu veux te tuer c'est ça ?

-Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as pas vu à quel point il avait mal ! Plaida Naruto les larmes aux yeux.

-Et maintenant c'est toi qui souffre. Souffla Tenten en se radoucissant. Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai un fils si gentil ? Elle attira le jeune homme vers elle et le serra doucement dans ses bras alors qu'il commençait à pleurer.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Shino à la surprise de tous.

-Pourquoi il pleure ? Ajouta Sasuke

-C'est rien, il extériorise juste la peine de Kiba.

-De…mais c'est impossible ! S'exclama Shino

Les pleurs de Naruto redoublèrent et il faillit tomber en entrainant avec lui sa maman, mais Sasuke le retint fermement et Shikamaru s'occupa de Tenten.

Le blond se tourna difficile vers son ami qui le soutenait toujours, puis le reconnaissant il se jeta dans ses bras, déstabilisant ainsi le brun.

- Sasu…je ne veux pas le revoir, je le déteste !

-Mais de qui il parle ? Demanda Sasuke désemparé.

-De Drent. Répondit Tenten

-Je le déteste ! Non je l'aime ! Non je le déteste ! Hurla le blond en se serrant encore plus contre le brun

-Ne t'en fais, il n'est pas vraiment lui-même ! Ses propres émotions se mélangent à celle du clébard du coup ça ne parait pas très cohérant. Le rassura Tenten.

Sasuke s'assit un peu secoué dans un fauteuil en installa instinctivement Naruto sur ses genoux alors que ce dernier pleurait toujours.

-Mais où est ce qu'on est tombé ? S'exclama Chôji

-Je crois qu'on mérite une explication. Intervint Shino

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ? Demanda Tenten

-Pourquoi d'un coup c'est Kiba qui va bien et Naruto qui pleure ! Cria Chôji

-Non ! Plutôt pourquoi Kiba s'est mit dans un état pareil. Rétorqua Shino

Ses trois amis qui le connaissaient par cœur et ne l'avaient jamais vu s'intéresser à quelqu'un le regardèrent surpris.

-Quoi ? Je pense juste que c'est le début de tout ! Cria t-il gêné.

-C'est peut être un sujet personnel. Intervint Shika

-Je pense que de toute manière on va devoir tout leur dire ! Souffla Tenten, fatiguée.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Shika.

-Tout quoi ? Ajouta Chôji.

- Commençons par Kiba… il n'en fait pas un secret alors ça devrait aller…Répondit la jeune femme en s'installant dans un fauteuil, alors que les trois autres faisaient de même et que Naruto qui s'était calmé regardait Kiba avec tendresse et inquiétude.

-Naru je crois que tu es le mieux placé pour…

Naruto hocha la tête, essuya ses larmes et resserra un peu plus la prise de Sasuke sur ses hanches à la surprise de ce dernier.

-Tout à l'heure, Kiba à croisé la seule personne capable de le mettre dans cet état, Drent.

-Et qui est Drent ? Demanda Chôji.

-Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est son premier amour.

-Hein ? Mais je croyais que Kiba aimait les filles !

-En fait il y a un peu plus d'un an il a comprit qu'il était aussi attiré par les hommes.

-Et donc ce…type ? Voulu savoir Shino.

-A peu près à la même époque, Kiba à rencontré Drent, nous donnions un concert et il était là…Il était vraiment très séduisant, un grand mec, bien bâti, les cheveux foncés, la peau bronzée et les yeux clairs….une vraie gravure de mode ! Dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur lui Kiba a été comme hypnotisé, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… Bref, même si pendant toute la soirée Drent à fait honneur à sa réputation de salopard et de tombeur, Kiba restait subjugué et évidemment l'autre enfoiré l'a vite remarqué et ne s'est pas gêné pour l'allumer sans relâche, et même si Kiba ne voulait pas succomber, il était inexorablement attiré par Drent et l'a suivit comme un automate sur la piste pour des danses de plus en plus osées.

-Je me souviens, je n'avais jamais vu Kiba comme ça ! Intervint Tenten en serrant les poings.

-Il est vraiment tombé fou amoureux de cet enfoiré, comme une sorte de coup de foudre, et même si je n'avais jamais voulu y croire, l'attitude de mon ami m'a apprit qu'il existait bel et bien ! Drent le traité comme un chien, il l'utilisait comme un objet sexuel, n'importe où, n'importe quand, dans des situations extrêmement gênante pour Kiba, cherchant sans cesse à l'humilier et le rabaisser. Il lui interdisait de parler de leur relation, le trompait sous ses yeux, se moquait de lui en public, il est même revenu au bahut pour pouvoir le torturer ! Il le quittait quand ça le chantait et revenait le baiser quand il en avait envie, le jetant à nouveau après, le narguant avec ses nouvelles conquêtes…et malgré ça, Kiba l'aimait, j'avais même le sentiment qu'il l'aimait de plus en plus, il était totalement dépendant de lui et dès qu'on essayait de lui parler ou qu'on cherchait à la défendre face à Drent il s'énervait contre nous. Personne n'avait le droit de dire du mal de ce salopard sous peine de le rendre dingue et extrêmement violent. Avec le temps on apprit à se faire violence, en se taisant par exemple alors qu'on avait envie de tuer Drent, mais si on avait tenté quoique ce soit on aurait perdu Kiba pour toujours, l'abandonnant à ce monstre.

Il y a trois mois, Kiba s'est précipité ici, il pleurait, tremblait et gémissait comme quand Drent s'amusait à le quitter, sauf que cette fois là c'est lui qui avait abandonné cet enfoiré.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura Shino visiblement très perturbé

-Il est allé trop loin…

-C'est quoi « trop loin » ? Hurla presque le jeune homme, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Drent fantasme depuis toujours sur Tenten et moi, son esprit pervers est excité par la relation « mère/fils » qu'il y a entre nous et il avait demandé à Kiba de l'aider à nous soumettre de manière disons brutale.

-Quel enfoiré ! S'exclama Shika alors que Sasuke se détachait du fond du fauteuil pour enlacer Naruto, appuyant le dos de ce dernier contre son torse.

-Kiba a évidemment refusé, et il est venu ici pour que je l'enferme, que je l'empêche de courir vers Drent, seulement je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas avancer tant que ce monstre restait près de lui, mais à ma grande surprise, le soir même ce salop avait déménagé sans explication.

-Mais il est revenu…Intervint Shino

-Oui. Depuis trois mois je sais que Kiba joue la comédie, je sais qu'il va mal, mais malgré tout il y avait du progrès et le revoir ainsi dans la rue alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais avoir à lui faire face ça l'a évidemment bouleversé.

-Tu crois qu'il est de retour pour de bon ? Demanda Tenten

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Kiba ne pourra pas résister.

-S'il est mort à son réveil, il n'aura pas le choix ! Lança la jeune femme.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! On avait déjà faillit le perdre quand Hina avait giflé Drent alors…

Tenten soupira avant de se lever pour caresser les cheveux du brun qui dormait toujours.

-Laissons le dormir pour l'instant.

-Faut l'emmener dans sa chambre. Naruto voulu se lever mais Sasuke l'en empêcha

-Tu tiens à peine debout, Shino va s'en charger !

-Pour-quoi moi ?

-Je vais le faire ! Intervint Shika

-Non ! C'est bon.

Shino fut surprit de trouver le brun plutôt léger et c'est sans aucun problème qu'il se dirigea vers les escaliers suivit par Chôji.

-Naru ?

-Hum ?

-Je pense qu'on va devoir leur dire pour nos pouvoirs et tout le reste. Expliqua Tenten

-Tu l'as senti aussi ?

-Evidemment.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta Sasuke.

-Avec ce que vos amis viennent de voir, on va devoir leur donner plus d'informations sur ce qui s'est passé. Expliqua Naruto.

-De plus, nos ennemis on l'air de s'exciter pas mal et j'ai peur qu'il décide d'attaquer un peu tout ce qui se trouve trop près de nous. Ajouta Tenten.

-Peut être devriez vous les éloigner…Murmura Naruto en baissant la tête.

-Je crois que c'est déjà trop tard ! Répondit Shika avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Naru, ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider comme promis pour Gaara, quand aux autres, Shika va tout leur expliquer et il prendront leurs décisions comme des grands. Le rassura Sasuke.

-Oui, je vais même l'aider à ne pas tout confondre ! Ajouta Tenten. Et on va y aller tout de suite d'ailleurs ! Continua-t-elle en poussant vers les escaliers Shikamaru qui se laissa faire, comprenant qu'elle souhaitait laisser leurs « fils » seuls.

-Ils s'entendent vraiment bien. Remarqua Naruto

-Oui c'est assez étonnant venant de Shika !

-C'est l'effet magique de ma maman !

-Ca va mieux ?

Cette question rappela au blond qu'il était assit depuis tout à l'heure sur les genoux de Sasuke qui le tenait fermement contre lui et comme s'il semblait enfin prendre conscience de la situation il se leva précipitamment, les joues en feu.

-Oui ! Oui ça va très bien !

-Tant…tant mieux.

-Désolé de m'être…laissé aller.

-Ca m'a semblé plutôt naturel.

-Moi aussi…c'est bien ce qui me trouble. Avoua le blond.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine et Sasuke en déduit qu'il n'était pas prêt à aborder le sujet.

-Je n'ai pas eu mon dessert du coup ! Hurla t-il en se jetant sur une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat.

-Est-ce que j'ai au moins le droit de savoir pour Kiba ? Demanda Sasuke en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-J'ai tout dit !

-Non, je ne veux dire pour…

-Oh ! Au sujet de ce qu'à dit Tenten.

-Tu as vraiment…absorbé sa douleur ?

-Quand je ne peux pas soigner la souffrance physique ou morale alors parfois je l'aspire.

-Tu es vraiment surprenant.

-Effrayant tu veux dire !

-Absolument pas ! Je me disais juste que tu étais encore plus exceptionnel que ce que je pensais !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Les compliments te gênent toujours autant.

-Arrête de rire ! Grogna Naruto en avalant une énorme bouchée de gâteau.

-Déjà à l'époque tu devenais tout rouge et te cachais derrière moi quand quelqu'un t'en faisait un.

-Humpf !

-Ce qui arrivait beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût…

-Ne parle pas comme ça, on pourrait croire que tu es jaloux ! Pourtant sur le plan hystériques en furies tu n'as rien à m'envier !

-C'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire…

-Sasuke ?

-Oui. Le brun était étonné par le ton soudainement grave de son ami.

-Ce garçon…celui que tu aimes, c'est quelqu'un de bien ?

-D'extraordinaire même.

-Tant mieux.

-Naruto qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je…je veux juste que tu ne vives pas les mêmes choses que Kiba, parce que je sais que lorsque l'on aime, on fait n'importe quoi.

-Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi, mais je sais que jamais il ne me fera de mal.

-Si tu l'aime alors il te fera forcement du mal…

-En tout cas je suis vraiment heureux que tu te fasses du souci pour moi !

-Je…c'est…Il me faut une autre part de gâteau !

-Une troisième ?

-Oui, je vais la manger dans mon lit ! Répondit Naruto en tirant la langue au brun.

-Oh …Sasuke était déçu de se séparer tout de suite du blond, enthousiasmé par la complicité qui revenait peu à peu entre eux.

-Mais…tu peux venir aussi, on pourrait encore parler. Proposa timidement Naruto alors que Sasuke le regardait d'un air ahurit.

Face à la réaction du brun, le blond paniqua, craignant de l'avoir gêné et d'avoir précipité les choses.

-Pardon ! Laisse tomber ! Tu dois êtres fatigué et moi…je vais te laisser

-Attend ! Le retint Sasuke. Je…ça… me ferait très plaisir… de discuter avec toi…ce soir.

-Oh…D'ac-cord.

Ils montèrent donc tous les deux heureux mais rougissant et silencieux à l'étage.

Chaud…Soif…Mal…

Kiba se réveilla en sueur, la gorge sèche et le cœur en miettes.

Connaissant la chambre par cœur et ayant passé plus de nuits ici que chez lui, il se repéra facilement et très vite il comprit que Naruto avait du le monter jusque ici, même si le fait que ce dernier ne l'ai pas déshabillé le surprit, son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau et son jeans semblait peser une tonne.

Il se leva difficilement en se tenant la poitrine et se déshabilla rapidement pour se retrouver en boxer, puis il ouvrit la fenêtre du balcon pour faire entrer l'air frais.

-Drent…

Le revoir ainsi, encore entouré, rayonnant, heureux, alors que lui…

Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était mit à pleurer, son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal et son esprit était hanté par cet homme qu'il avait cru oublier et qui en une fraction de seconde l'avait de nouveau enchainé à lui.

Même si c'était un monstre, même s'il se jouait de lui, même s'il l'humiliait et l'utilisait, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, tout son être l'appelait et réagissait à sa présence, ses gestes, même les plus brusques. Seul sa voix réussissait à le faire frissonner, même si ces mots étaient durs et cruels, il adorait l'entendre, même si ses « bébés » et autres surnoms étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il donnait à tous ses jouets, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir et d'être touchés par ses mots qui lui semblaient presque tendres.

Il l'aimait, passionnément, désespérément, déraisonnablement, de manière insensé et toujours plus fort. La séparation n'avait en fait que renforcé sa dépendance et son amour, aujourd'hui il comprenait enfin, il se rendait à l'évidence, il ne pourrait pas l'oublier, il ne voulait pas l'oublier !

Dès qu'il l'avait vu il l'avait aimé, il s'était infiltré en lui, insinué dans chaque parcelle de son être, prenant possession de son cœur, de son corps, absorbant son âme pour le faire entièrement prisonnier.

Personne ne pouvait résister au coup de foudre, à cette sensation incroyable, grisante, presque douloureuse qui avait traversée son corps lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Drent.

Il l'avait trouvé magnifique…ses grands yeux vert clairs profonds et pénétrants…sa peau mate et dorée…sa bouche parfaite pulpeuse et attirante…ses cheveux longs, bruns, qui tombaient avec élégance sur ses larges épaules…Lorsqu'il avait dansé avec lui il avait été impressionné par sa taille, face à lui il se sentait tout petit, au sens propre comme au figuré, ses mains sur ses hanches l'avaient fait frémir et lorsqu'elles s'étaient faites baladeuses, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses il n'avait rien pu faire, rien voulu faire, se contentant de lui sourire timidement, hypnotisé par ses lèvres. Plus les chansons défilaient plus Drent se faisaient entreprenant, caressant avec fougue chaque partie de son corps, se frottant lascivement contre lui, embrassant ou plutôt dévorant sa bouche, son coup et son épaule, effleurant son ventre, son torse et son dos sans aucune gêne comme s'ils étaient seuls. Très vite il lui avait enlevée sa ceinture, la laissant tomber sur la piste de danse, puis il avait ouvert sa braguette pour passer rapidement une main dans son boxer et au lieu de le repousser, de lui dire qu'il y avait du monde autour d'eux, Kiba s'était emparé une nouvelles fois de ses lèvres en gémissant sous les caresses brutales de Drent. C'était Gaara qui était venu le ramenait un peu à l'ordre, son partenaire avait sourit avant de l'entrainer dans les toilettes pour le plaquer contre la porte d'une des cabines et déchirer violement son tee-shirt. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'un de ses hauts préférés était en miettes où qu'il n'aurait plus rien pour rentrer chez lui, il s'était contenté de gémir, excité par la violence dont le beau brun faisait preuve, se soumettant encore plus à sa volonté sans émettre la moindre objection.

Il avait envie de lui, violement envie de lui au point de perdre toute notion de temps et de lieu, au point de perdre tout contrôle et de laisser ses instincts prendre le dessus.

Il avait couché avec pas mal de femmes et quelques hommes, il avait déjà connu un désir ardent mais rien n'était comparable à ce qui l'avait consumé à cet instant et toutes les autres fois avec Drent, il avait déjà fait brutalement l'amour mais jamais encore il n'avait laissé quelqu'un le prendre sans préparation, sans préliminaire et d'un coup sec contre la porte de toilettes publiques, personne sauf lui.

Ca avait été douloureux, silencieux, rapide et sans émotion, ni sentiment, juste un moyen d'assouvir une pulsion soudaine et violente.

Malmené durant l'acte, Kiba était tombé au sol, essoufflé pendant que Drent après avoir jeté son préservatif dans la cuvette et refermé sa braguette, quittait les toilettes sans un mot.

Evidemment que c'était humiliant, évidemment qu'il avait juré ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole, persuadé que de toute manière il ne lui jetterait même pas un regard vu qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, mais le plus évident était la douleur qui s'était installé en lui et les larmes qui l'avaient tenu éveillé toute la nuit.

Etonnement, le lendemain Drent était au lycée et l'attendait à la sortie de sa classe et malgré ses bonnes résolutions Kiba l'avait suivi le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant, heureux d'être plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Ca n'avait pas d'importance la manière dont il le traitait, il préférait être le jouet d'une vie qu'un simple bon moment que Drent oublierait.

Il était épuisé, son corps était comme anesthésié alors que son esprit et son âme étaient tourmenté par l'omniprésence de son amant et que son cœur se serrait toujours plus dans sa poitrine l'empêchant presque de respirer, plus aucune larme ne voulait couler et il avait toujours aussi soif, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre.

-Drent…

Il se leva en chancelant jusqu'à son mini frigo et avala d'une traite une petite bouteille d'eau avant de s'emparer d'une guitare, ressentant le besoin de chanter une nouvelle fois ce que lui avait inspiré son amant.

Haven't slept in a week

_(Je n'ai pas dormi de la semaine)_  
My bed has become my coffin

_(Mon lit est devenu mon cercueil)_  
Cannot breath, cannot speak

_(Je ne peux pas respire, ne peux pas parler)_  
My head's like a bomb, still waiting

_(Ma tête est comme un bombe en attente d'exploser)_  
Take my heart and take my soul

_(Prend mon coeur et prend mon âme)_  
I don't need them anymore

_(Je n'ai plus besoin d'eux)_

The one I love

_(Celui que j'aime)_  
Is striking me down on my knees

_(Me fait tomber à genoux)_  
The one I love

_(Celui que j'aime)_  
Drowning me in my dreams

_(Me noie dans mes rêves)_  
The one I love

_(Celui que j'aime)_  
Over and over again

_(Encore et encore)_  
Dragging me under

_(M'entrainant sous la surface)_

Hypnotized by the night

_(Hypnotisé par la nuit)_  
Silently rising beside me

_(Se levant lentement à mes côté)_  
Emptiness, nothingness

_(Le vide, le néant)_  
Is burning a hole inside me

_(Brûle un trou à l'intérieur de moi)_  
Take my faith and take my pride

_(Prend ma foi et prend ma fierté)_  
I don't need them anymore

_(Je n'en ai plus besoin)_

The one I love

_(Celui que j'aime)_  
Is striking me down on my knees

_(Me fait tomber à genoux)_  
The one I love

_(Celui que j'aime)_  
Drowning me in my dreams

_(Me noie dans mes rêves)  
_The one I love

_(Celui que j'aime)_  
Over and over again

_(Encore et encore)_  
Dragging me under

_(M'entrainant sous la surface)_

This bed has become my chapel of stone

_(Ce lit est devenu ma chapelle de pierres)_  
A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown

_(__Un jardin de noirceur dans lequel je suis jeté)_  
So take my life, I don't need it anymore

_(Alors prend ma vie, je n'en ai plus besoin)_

Il préférait cette chanson lorsqu'il l'interprétait avec le reste du groupe, les guitares électriques, la basse et la batterie, qui apportent de la puissance au morceau, seulement il se voyait mal réveiller ses amis pour un mini concert de réconfort, même si ces derniers répondraient à l'appel sans problème.

La chanson n'avait rien arrangé, il voulait le voir, là tout de suite !

Il se dirigea brusquement vers le balcon où un corbeau venait de se poser, Kiba s'en approcha et lui caressa la tête.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il fait !

Obéissant aux ordres du brun, l'oiseau s'envola de suite sous le regard inquiet du jeune homme qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de courir vers l'appartement de son amant.

-On se fait une partie?

Kiba sursauta avant de se tourner vers le balcon de gauche d'où Shino le regardait avec le même air indéchiffrable et un jeu vidéo dans la main.

-Je t'ai réveillé en chantant ?

-Je dors très peu.

-Ah…

-Alors ?

-Heu…

-Besoin de compagnie ou pas ?

Le brun hésita un moment, puis il sourit avant de répondre.

-Je crois qu'une nuit devant la console ne me ferait pas de mal !

-J'arrive.

* tu ci illumini con la vostra presenza questa sera / Tu nous illumine de ta présence

** Tu sai che io sono il tuo fan più fedeli/Tu sais que je suis ton fan le plus fidèle

*** Hai finalmente deciso di presentarmi al tuo fidanzato! Devo confessare che avete buon gusto!***/ Finalement tu te décides à me présenter ton fiancé! Je dois recconaitre que tu as bon goût!

**** Non uomini qui!/Pas d'hommes ici!

Musique : « Someone who cares » by Three Days Grace et « The one I love » by The Rasmus


	9. Chapter 9 Harem en ébulition

Note 1 : Merci beaucoup de me lire et de me soutenir, vos commentaires me font toujours énormément plaisir et je ne vous dis même pas la tête que je fais lorsque quelqu'un ajoute l'une de mes histoires à ses favoris ou pire quand on m'inscrit en auteur favori ! Un mini choc à chaque fois !

Note 2 : Je voudrais remercier Ma Hachi pour tout son travail et son soutien et Mu-Chan de m'écouter me plaindre quand je galère comme je l'ai fait pour la musique de cette p**** de soirée !

Chapitre 9

Harem en ébullition

Les premiers rayons du soleil caressaient les cheveux de Naruto, dessinant une sorte d'auréole au dessus de sa tête alors que Sasuke le regardait ébloui.

- Sasuke, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hun ?

- Je pense qu'il est temps de se préparer !

- Oh, oui évidemment ! Répondit le brun en quittant le lit de son ami.

- C'était… vraiment bien. Avoua Naruto

- Ca m'avait manqué.

- Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, un peu intimidés avant que Naruto ne reprenne la parole.

-On va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas !

-Oui, je vais te laisser. Répondit Sasuke en ouvrant la porte

-On se retrouve après la douche ?

-A tout de suite !

Naruto regarda encore un instant la porte close par laquelle venait de sortir le brun avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, pensif et troublé.

Dans sa chambre, Kiba terminait sa dernière partie avec Shino qui, un peu hésitant, prit la parole.

-Tenten et Shika nous ont expliqué pour…vos pouvoirs.

-Oh…Le brun se leva brusquement un peu gêné après avoir éteint la console.

-Ils avaient peur qu'on soit en danger c'est pour ça ! Expliqua Shino

-Je ne leur en veux pas, c'est juste qu'en une journée il s'est passé pas mal de choses et…

-Ca te dérange que je sache ?

-Tu devrais vite partir !

-Pourquoi ? S'exclama Shino en se levant à son tour

-Tu compte trainer avec nous malgré ce que tu sais ?

-Tu, enfin vous… êtes les mêmes qu'hier, ce que Shika a dit ne change rien !

-Il y a des psychopathes aux pouvoirs immenses qui veulent nous tuer et qui n'hésiteront pas à vous éliminer aussi !

-Sasuke doit rester alors on reste aussi.

-Ça je peux comprendre. Répondit Kiba en regardant Shino droit dans les yeux.

-En plus j'ai encore pas mal de raclées à te mettre !

-Ouah, je rêve ou tu viens de faire de l'humour ?

-Ca se pourrait…

-Je suis impressionné !

-C'est normal, je suis impressionnant.

-Et modeste.

-Aussi !

-Mais quel crâneur ! Cria Kiba en lui lançant un oreiller. Moi qui te prenais pour un intello coincé.

-Je ne suis pas coincé !

-J'ai du mal à le croire !

-Je te le prouverai ! Lança Shino avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter la chambre du brun qui une fois la surprise passée se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

Naruto ne fut pas surpris de voir Tenten seule dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner en chantonnant. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement pour l'embrasser.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda t-il

-Pas beaucoup, mais ça va

-Tu l'as senti aussi…

-On en parlera tout à l'heure. Répondit la jeune femme en lui servant un café alors qu'il s'installait à la table.

-On a parlé toute la nuit avec Sasuke…

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ?

-C'est que…

-Que ?

-Il est arrivé hier ! Tu te rends compte ? Seulement hier et je me comporte avec lui comme si de rien n'était ! Je devrais le détester, le mépriser, souhaiter sa mort même et au lieu de ça je lui pardonne, je le protège et je papote avec lui comme si…

-Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais quitté ?

-Oui…Souffla t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'entend aussi bien qu'avant ?

-Naru tu l'as détesté pendant des années, puis tu as réussi à mettre ça de côté et à passer à autre chose. De plus il s'est sincèrement excusé et ce qu'il t'a dit t'a touché, donc tu as en quelque sorte accepté de lui donner une seconde chance ! Le fait que ça se passe très vite et très bien est une excellente chose ! Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble et même les années n'y ont rien changé, voilà ce que tu dois te dire au lieu de déprimer et de te poser trop de questions !

-Peut être…

-Tu ne trouves pas ça génial de l'avoir retrouvé ? De pouvoir aussi vite être à nouveau proche de lui ?

-Si, mais…il…je…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Quand il me parle, je…comprend mal les choses et ça m'inquiète !

-Tu quoi ?

-Depuis qu'il est revenu, à chaque conversation j'ai le sentiment que ses mots sont…plus qu'amicaux !

-Tu veux dire amoureux ?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, seulement c'est le sentiment que j'ai et ça m'inquiète ! Pourquoi j'interprète mal ce qu'il me dit ?

-Naru, si tu as le sentiment qu'il te parle d'amour alors c'est surem…peut être le cas.

-Non ! Absolument hors de question !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est Sasuke, mon premier et unique amour, parce que je ne crois plus du tout en l'amour, parce que je suis vraiment heureux qu'il soit revenu et que je ne veux pas le perdre à nouveau, parce que ça gâcherait tout et que….

- Calme-toi Naru, calme-toi. Le rassura Tenten en enlaçant voyant qu'il paniquait totalement

-Je…je suis calme, parce que je sais que c'est impossible !

-Si tu es calme, arrête de faire tournoyer le petit déjeuner et la table autour de nous.

-Je vais bien. Déclara t-il calmement en se rasseyant devant sa tasse de café

-Tu penses donc que c'est toi qui interprète mal ce qu'il te dit ?

-C'est évident !

-Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Je me pose justement la question depuis hier sans trouver le moindre début de réponse !

-Et si tu laissais aller les choses sans te prendre la tête ?

-Comment ça ?

-Oublie toutes ces questions et ces impressions et continue juste de profiter de lui et de rattraper le temps perdu !

-Tu as sûrement raison…

-Evidemment je suis ta mère !

-Bonjour ! Lança Chôji en entrant dans la cuisine avec Sasuke et Shino

-'Lut ! Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? Demanda Tenten

-Café pour les trois s'il te plaît. Répondit le jeune homme en s'installant avec les deux silencieux à la table du petit déjeuner.

-Merci.

-De quoi ? Demanda Shino surpris au blond

-D'avoir tenu compagnie à Kiba. Poursuivit la jeune femme

-J'avais envie de jouer c'est tout. Grommela Shino gêné en lançant un regard noir à Chôji qui s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire.

-Tu crois que Drent va aller au lycée ? Demanda Tenten au doré.

-Sûrement…Je ne pense pas qu'il soit là par hasard.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il voudra jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kiba ?

-Etrangement, je pense que cet enfoiré ne sera jamais lassé par lui…

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-Attendre...

-On pourrait l'attacher au lit ?

Naruto se contenta de lui sourire et Shikamaru et Kiba arrivèrent à leur tour, saluant tout le monde.

-Donc, tu va en cours ? Demanda Naruto à son ami qui baissa les yeux

-Je suis désolé…Je sais que je te déçois mais…

-Je serais mal placé pour te faire la leçon, si on compare Drent au Cube je ne suis pas sûr de gagner et puis au moins toi tu fais ça par amour…

-J'y arrive pas Naru, il faut que je…

-Je comprends, je t'assure que je comprends.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

-Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir !

-Déjeune au lieu de chialer ! Lança Tenten à Kiba en lui tapant la tête

-Je ne pleure pas ! Répondit-il en attaquant un croissant

-Mais oui !

-Au fait, vous avez senti cette nuit ? Demanda le jeune homme au blond et à la jeune femme, l'air grave.

-Ca bouge énormément.

-Kabuto ou le marionnettiste ? Demanda Kiba

-Je crois que les deux ne vont pas tarder à entrer en scène. Répondit le doré

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Voulut savoir Chôji

-Justement puisqu'on aborde le sujet, est ce que Shikamaru vous a expliqué la situation ?

-Oui il nous a tout dit hier et il est évident que nous allons rester avec Sasuke. Expliqua Shino

-Sûrs ?

-Certains ! Et les autres sont d'accord aussi ! Ajouta Chôji

-Saku et Ino ?

-Oui, seule Tema ne sait encore rien.

-Très bien…

-Bon je vais chercher mon sac et je file ! Lança Naruto en se précipitant à l'étage

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? S'inquiéta Sasuke

-Gaa est à New-York, Neji en surveillance et Dei au laboratoire, il ne supporte pas d'être loin d'eux aussi longtemps !

-Mais ils se sont tous envoyés des messages toute la nuit ! S'énerva Sasuke en se remémorant le fait que le blond n'avait pas quitté son téléphone une seule fois, tapant ses messages en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oh, mais les messages c'est tout le temps, même s'ils sont près les uns des autres ! Continua Kiba en se levant à son tour après avoir fini au goulot la bouteille de lait. J'y vais aussi !

- Attendez on va venir avec vous ! Cria Tenten. C'est bon pour vous ? Demanda- t-elle aux trois autres.

-Je suis prêt. Répondit Shika

-Moi aussi. Ajouta Shino alors que Sasuke avait déjà filé à l'étage.

-Bon, ben c'est parti !

Les trois premières heures de cours s'étaient déroulées sans fausses notes, mis à part les groupies qui avaient hurlé face à l'absence du Chevalier et du Baron et qui avaient failli défaillir en voyant que les deux bandes adverses étaient à présent réunies dans une ambiance sereine et amicale.

Naruto était heureux que ça se passe bien, seulement il savait que Dei, Gaa et Neji ne supporteraient pas ce rapprochement. Il savait aussi que lorsque Temari arriverait, alors tout se compliquerait et cette pensée l'empêchait de se détendre, ce que tout le monde avait remarqué.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Dei et Neji comprendront ! Tenta de le rassurer sa maman

-Ça sera dur, ils vont m'en vouloir, quant à Gaa…

-A cause de Tema ? Demanda Sakura

-A cause de moi ! Souffla Sasuke

-Il faut le comprendre, il m'a vu souffrir pendant longtemps à cause de toi alors…

-Et puis il est jaloux et possessif. Continua Kiba qui regardait dans toute la cafétéria à la recherche de Drent.

-Mais il n'a pas de raison d'être jaloux ! Je veux dire Sasuke et Naruto sont amis et Gaa et Naru ne sont pas en couple ! Commenta Chôji

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Souffla Hinata en caressant les cheveux du blond.

-Pour Gaara, Naru est à lui et à lui seul, même le fait de le partager avec nous lui est difficile ! Expliqua Lee

-Il forme avec Dei et Neji les « hommes » de Naruto et ça depuis quatre ans du coup tout ceux qui sont susceptibles de s'immiscer dans leur trio protecteur est vu comme un ennemi. Continua Hina

-Oh donc ils considèrent Sasuke comme un réel danger ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il a une grande importance pour Naruto ! Lança Chôji tout sourire alors que les deux concernés rougissaient.

-Et pour Tema ? Dit Sakura en changeant de sujet pour venir au secours de ses amis.

-Et bien c'est notre ami et vous vous ne la supportez pas alors…Commença Shika

-Depuis que vous nous avez expliqué son passé avec Gaara je comprends mieux ce que vous lui reprochez cependant ça reste mon amie et la Tema que vous connaissez n'est pas la nôtre ! Intervint Ino

-On pourrait tenter de lui en parler ! Proposa Sakura

-Oui, quelqu'un de proche pourrait essayer de lui faire comprendre ! Approuva Hinata

-Je crois que Shika est le mieux placé ! Lança Tenten

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu es son chéri ! Enfin son futur chéri si tu préfères !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que Tema et moi…

-Oui, oui c'est ça ! Le coupa-t-elle. Je te dis que elle et toi c'est dans la poche avant la fin de la journée !

-Elle ne se trompe jamais ! Expliqua Lee qui était en pleine écriture d'un rap pour le remix de l'un de leurs morceaux.

-Pourquoi, elle lit l'avenir ? Railla Shika, un peu agacé qu'on veuille le caser avec Temari mêm s'il envisageait cela depuis un moment

-Ben….

-Quoi, tu lis vraiment l'avenir ? Hurla presque Ino

-Doucement !

-Désolée ! C'est juste que…l'avenir quoi !

-Je ne lis pas vraiment l'avenir, je ne suis pas médium, mais j'ai parfois des flashs, des prémonitions et des rêves, mais l'avenir n'est jamais figé et peut toujours changer donc disons que je vois une possibilité parmi des millions !

-C'est juste incroyable ! S'exclama Sakura

-Naru arrête de stresser, ça va bien se passer ! Déclara Lee en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec tendresse. Aide-moi plutôt pour le nouveau morceau !

-Ca ne sert à rien, Gaara ne rentre pas avant une semaine et je crois que c'est pareil pour Neji donc on peut laisser tomber le concert ! Souffla Naruto, visiblement très triste.

-Mais non, c'est impossible ! Ça fait des mois qu'on bosse dessus et c'est pour mon orphelinat ! Cria Kiba

-Dei s'occupe de l'argents pour les orphelinats et associations, ne t'en fais pas.

-Mais ce n'est pas la question ! Je sais que financièrement il n'y aura pas de soucis, seulement j'ai promis aux gosses de leur montrer un vrai concert dans une salle géante, ils y tiennent !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse sans le bassiste et le guitariste ?

-Naru assure pour les deux !

-Oh et tu veux qu'ils jouent en même temps des deux instruments tout en chantant ? Railla Hinata

-Non mais…

-Je joue de la basse ! Déclarant Shino, surprenant tout le monde

-Il est même très bon ! Ajouta Chôji

-Et Sasuke joue de la guitare ! Continua Sakura

-Non, pas en public ! Intervint Sasuke

-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Kiba

-Mais ils ne vont pas jouer à la place de Gaa et Neji ! S'exclama Naru

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Naru je t'en prie, je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent le faire et au pire tu prendras la guitare et on se passera de basse ! Gémit Kiba. Pense aux enfants !

-Moi je suis partant ! Déclara Shino qui surprenait ses amis de plus en plus.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sasuke.

-On est un groupe, on joue ensemble ou on ne joue pas ! Gronda Naruto

La sonnerie marqua la fin de la pause et coupa court à la conversation mouvementée.

-Bon on se retrouve sur le toit pour déjeuner ? Proposa Hina

-Nous aussi ? Demanda timidement Ino

-Evidemment ! Répondit Kiba

-Bon ben nous on y va ! Lança Chôji qui avait cours de physique avec Hinata et Ino

-Je file aussi ! S'exclama Tenten qui fonçait en latin avec Lee, Sakura et Shikamaru.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba et Shino avaient sport.

Ils se séparèrent un peu gênés par la réaction du blond et son visage fermé, chacun rejoignant son cours, et se donnant donc rendez vous sur le toit pour le déjeuner.

Sur le chemin du terrain de basket, Naruto ressentit une présence. Il se précipita vers l'ancien gymnase en travaux, suivi des trois autres qui avaient bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Arrivé au gymnase, ils ne virent tout d'abord rien, puis les spots s'allumèrent sur Drent, une enfant d'environ quatre ans et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, tous les trois étaient attachés sur l'ancien panneau des scores.

-Naya ! Hurla Naruto

-Mais c'est ma sœur ! Cria à son tour Shino.

-Drent…

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions, des étudiants visiblement transformés en pantins se dirigeaient vers eux, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Le blond essaya de se diriger vers les victimes mais Kabuto et un autre homme l'encerclèrent.

-Naru chéri tu ne comptes pas nous fausser compagnie ? Demanda l'argenté

-Vous travaillez ensemble maintenant ? Cracha le blond

-Disons que le marionnettiste et moi avons décidé d'attaquer en même temps !

-Une fois que nous vous aurons éliminés nous verrons lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. Continua l'autre individu aux cheveux rouges.

-Sasori a son armée de pantins, mais j'ai aussi emmené mes hommes ! Déclara Kabuto, commentant l'entrée d'une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes.

-Sasuke, Shino sortez d'ici ! Hurla Kiba

-Hors de question ! Répliqua Kabuto en se plantant devant les deux jeunes hommes.

Le marionnettiste avait disparu, envoyant au passage une nouvelle vague de pantins.

-Heureux de voir que tu es encore en vie Sasuke ! Je vais pouvoir jouer à nouveau !

-Va te faire foutre ! Cracha le brun

-Mauvaise réponse !

Sasuke sentit une énorme pression sur la nuque, comme si ses os allaient se briser et très vite il se retrouva au sol, Shino se précipita sur lui mais fut soudainement pris d'horribles douleurs à l'estomac et il cracha du sang en suffoquant.

Naruto, lui, était attaqué de tous les côtés par les hommes de Kabuto qui détenaient eux aussi des pouvoirs. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter leurs coups et de sauver Sasuke et Shino. Heureusement le reste de ses amis arrivèrent et Hinata se chargea de glacer l'argenté un instant pendant que Lee et Tenten mettaient les deux jeunes hommes à l'abri.

Très vite ils furent à leur tour attaqués et durent rapidement se lancer dans la bagarre.

Hinata faisait jouer sa glace contre les fouets d'une jeune femme aux cheveux verts et à l'allure vulgaire, Tenten aiguisait ses lames contre le corps de son ennemi transformé en métal, Lee était en plein corps à corps avec deux jumelles élastiques et extrêmement teigneuses, Kiba faisait combattre ses bêtes contre celles d'un jeune punk au cheveux bleus et roses et Naruto esquivait toujours les attaques de feu, de foudre et de glace des trois ennemis qui l'encerclaient.

-Naru putain arrête d'esquiver et attaque ! Hurla Tenten

-Je ne veux pas! Je perdrais le contrôle sinon !

-Naya est attachée là haut, alors Naru attaque !

En voyant les victimes sur le panneau de contrôle et Sasuke et Shino qui se débattaient avec les pantins, Naruto se décida à attaquer un peu, se promettant de faire le minimum. S'appropriant un peu du pouvoir de Kabuto et de ses assaillants, il força l'homme de glace à se geler lui-même, le glaçant de l'intérieur, alors que le manieur de foudre s'était déjà électrocuté et que l'ennemi de feu tournoyait dans les airs envoyant toutes ses attaques contre son propre camp.

Une fois le second homme mort de froid, Naruto se contenta d'envoyer le dernier se coller violement au plafond avant de le laisser s'écraser au sol. Furieux Kabuto intervint pour l'empêcher d'atteindre les victimes attachées.

-Naru chéri, c'est la première fois que je te vois à l'œuvre et j'avoue que tu m'épates ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi ça, seulement avec moi ça ne sera pas aussi facile ! Cracha l'argenté en brisant d'un coup les deux jambes de Naruto qui s'effondra au sol avant de faire de même avec Sasuke et Shino qui hurlèrent de douleur.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Le nargua le blond en lui cassant à son tour un par un mais très vite ses dix doigts de main lui arrachant d'horribles cris.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'a fais petite ordure ?

-Kabuto je t'avais dis de ne pas t'approcher de ma famille ! Hurla le blond en se relevant, ses genoux totalement guéris sous le regard ébahi de l'argenté.

-Je vais les tuer ! Tous ! Cria t-il alors que Sasuke se tordait de douleur, saignant par le nez et la bouche

-Je t'interdis de le toucher ! Gronda le doré alors que Kabuto continuait de torturer le brun

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? Gaara est presque mort et ce Sasuke suivra, tu les perdras tous !

-HORS DE QUESTION ! Cria Naruto fou de rage avant que les portes du gymnase s'ouvrent grand pour se refermer violement, faisant entrer un vent violent qui balaya tous les pantins d'un coup.

Kabuto soulevé du sol semblait traversé par des courants électriques puissants et dévastateurs, lui arrachant des cris lugubres sans émouvoir le doré qui avait posé son regard sur les trois personnes accrochées en hauteur qu'il libéra en douceur avant de les déposer délicatement au sol.

-Va voir ta fille ! Hurla Naruto à Tenten en projetant brutalement son ennemi contre la lourde porte en fer du gymnase la libèrent ainsi de son combat.

La jeune femme se précipita vers l'enfant qui pleurait afin de la rassurer et l'entraina avec la sœur de Shino et Drent vers le coin où les deux jeunes hommes étaient installés, se remettant des tortures de Kabuto qui gisait à présent en sang au sol.

Hinata, Kiba et Lee étaient venus eux aussi à bout de leurs ennemis et le marionnettiste préféra abandonner la partie, impressionné et excité par le petit aperçu des pouvoirs de Naruto.

Le gymnase était étrangement calme, les derniers ennemis avaient disparu en emportant avec eux leur chef en très mauvais état. Kiba se précipita sur Drent qui avait le visage tuméfié et saignait d'un peu partout.

-Drent ça va ?

-Il était…plutôt pas mal le petit rouquin ! Tenta-t-il de plaisanter en grimaçant de douleur

-Idiot ! Souffla Kiba en se jetant dans ses bras alors que le blessé à la surprise de tous, le serra pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

-Heureusement que je peux vous soigner comme ça ! Déclarant Naruto en posant sa main sur celle de Drent dont la douleur disparaissait peu à peu.

-Vous me devez une putain d'explication ! Lança le jeune homme, heureux de ne plus ressentir aucune souffrance.

-Kiba va s'en charger ! Répondit le blond en attrapant la main de Shino et Tenten qui tenait déjà celle d'Hinata, qui elle-même serrait celle de Lee et il les soigna tous en même temps, assez vite vu que seul Shino avait été vraiment touché.

Kiba, revenant un peu à la réalité se leva brusquement en quittant les bras de son ancien amant, craignant de provoquer la colère de ce dernier qui ne supportait pas le moindre signe d'affection.

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de tous rentrer à la maison.

-Tenten a raison ! Approuva Lee en se levant, suivit de Hina, Shino et sa sœur.

-Je soigne Sasuke et on vous rejoint ! Expliqua Naruto. Prévenez les autres et rassemblez tout le monde à l'abri !

-Bien ! Répondit Tenten en entrainant tout le monde à l'extérieur. Même Drent suivit le petit groupe sans dire un mot.

-J'ai le droit à un régime spécial ? Demanda Sasuke au blond alors que ce dernier posait délicatement sa main sur son ventre.

-Tu es celui qui a le plus morflé ! Se justifia Naruto un peu gêné. En plus ton sang est précieux alors j'aimerais éviter que tu le gaspilles en le crachant partout !

-Avoue simplement que tu es inquiet !

-Evidemment que je suis inquiet ! Cria presque le doré. Je t'ai vu plié en deux à deux doigts de l'hémorragie !

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, c'est moi qui te met égoïstement dans ce genre de situation.

-Même si mon sang ne valait rien, Kabuto voudrait me tuer quand même, à cause de mon odeur, ou plutôt de la tienne sur moi, non ?

-C'est encore pire ! Tu risques de mourir juste parce qu'on est amis ! Grommela Naruto

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Sasuke

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'étonna le doré

-Tu as dis « on est amis » !

-Euh…oui.

-On est vraiment à nouveau amis ?

-Tu en doutais ?

-Hier encore tu parlais au passé alors…

-Sasuke, après toutes nos discussions et cette nuit à rattraper le temps perdu tu penses encore que je te considère comme un étranger ?

-Je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-J'ai été surpris qu'on retrouve si vite notre complicité et que ces quatre années ne se soient pas senties lors de nos retrouvailles, comme si on ne s'était jamais quittés. Mais c'est comme ça et je me dis que si on se retrouve si vite et si facilement alors…Bref je ne crois pas aux coïncidences donc oui, nous sommes amis. Trancha Naruto en l'aidant délicatement à se lever.

-Je devrais me faire torturer plus souvent !

-Imbécile ! Répliqua le blond avec tendresse en franchissant la porte du gymnase, Sasuke appuyé contre lui.

Le petit groupe mené par Tenten, qui avait été rejoint par le reste de leurs amis, s'étonna de trouver tout le reste du lycée figé.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ino

-C'est rien, Naru les a surement figés pour éviter qu'ils ne se posent des questions ! Expliqua Hina

Légèrement en retrait, Drent attrapa Kiba par le bras pour le plaquer brutalement contre un mur, stoppant le reste du groupe que Tenten et Lee tinrent à l'écart.

-C'est qui ce mec ? Cracha Drent

-De qui tu parles ? Murmura difficilement Kiba, troublé par la proximité de son ancien amant.

-Je vous ai vus hier au centre commercial, tu étais appuyé sur lui et tu riais ! Et aujourd'hui je vous retrouve encore ensemble !

-Shi-no ?

-Alors c'est son nom ?

-Alors quand je t'ai vu après avec ces filles…

-Je vous ai suivis et je les ai ramassées à un café !

-Juste pour me faire du mal… Souffla Kiba qui laissa échapper une larme

- Lâche-le ! Intervint Shino.

-Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Répondit Drent en le foudroyant du regard. Alors c'est avec ce mec que tu couches ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Ricana Kiba.

Son ancien amant accentua la pression sur ses épaules.

- Si tu as des questions, adresse-toi à moi et fous-lui la paix ! Gronda Shino en bousculant Drent.

-Si tu as touché à ce qui m'appartient je vais te tuer ! Répondit le jeune homme en lâchant sa proie pour faire face à Shino.

-Je t'attends !

-Drent arrête ! On se connait seulement depuis hier ! Plaida Kiba

-Même si on couche ensemble ce n'est pas ton problème ! Ajouta Shino

-Quoi ? Mais arrête de…

Kiba fut interrompu par son ancien amant qui, fou de rage, l'avait de nouveau plaqué contre le mur, collant son corps au sien avec force.

-Tu as déjà oublié ? Demanda t-il avant de s'emparer violement de ses lèvres.

Shikamaru et Lee éloignèrent Shino et le reste du groupe.

-Viens, il vaut mieux leur laisser un peu d'intimité ! Expliqua Shika

Le brun oublia immédiatement tout ce qui se passait autour de lui pour répondre au baiser avec passion et envie, enroulant machinalement ses bras autour de la nuque de celui qu'il aimait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Drent enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kiba avant de le mordre violement, lui arrachant un léger cri, puis d'aspirer le sang et de lécher la blessure.

-Avec ça tu n'oublieras pas …Susurra t-il à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

-Drent…Murmura amoureusement Kiba

Le ton employé fit sourire le jeune homme qui délaissa le cou de son ancien amant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci semblait perdu face à l'étrange attitude de celui qui avait pris tant de plaisir à le torturer.

-Je t'interdis de laisser ce mec ou n'importe qui d'autre te toucher ! Cria t-il presque avant de partir, laissant Kiba glisser au sol totalement bouleversé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

-Ca va ? Demanda le blond

-Drent…

-Je me doute…Souffla le doré en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Viens, on rentre à la maison, tu as besoin de repos et ce qui vient de se passer n'est surement qu'un échauffement pour Kabuto et Sasori.

Dans le salon de sa maison, Deidara faisait les cents pas sous les yeux du reste de la bande. Tous attendaient Naruto, Sasuke et Kiba.

-Pourquoi vous les avez laissés seuls ? Hurla t-il

-Dei, calme toi, on l'a eu au téléphone, ils arrivent !

-C'est totalement insensé de les avoir laissés derrière !

-Je suis d'accord ! Intervint Shino

-Seul avec Sasuke en plus ! Hurla Dei

-Et ce Drent. ..Continua Shino en bougonnant

-Dei ! Hurla Naruto qui venait d'entrer avec Sasuke et Kiba

Il se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui le serra fort contre lui, heureux de le retrouver.

-Dei, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, pardon

-Ce n'est rien Naru c'était de ma faute.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi mon ange.

Naruto était accroché à son frère comme si sa vie en dépendait et ce dernier avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, respirant cette douce odeur qui était devenue une addiction.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Naru

-Moi encore plus.

-Impossible !

Sasuke toussota pour les ramener à la réalité et ils se séparèrent légèrement, Deidara gardant son bras autour de la taille de son cadet.

-Alors tu as finalement attaqué ?

-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose…Je ne voulais pas blesser tout le monde.

-Naru, il n'y a aucune raison que ça arrive ! Le rassura Tenten

-En plus vu ce qu'on vu aujourd'hui, Kabuto et le marionnettiste vont vraiment passer aux choses sérieuses et on aura besoin de toi ! Ajouta Hinata

-Hum…Souffla le doré peu convaincu

-Tout le monde va bien c'est l'essentiel ! Intervint Sakura

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là. S'excusa Deidara

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Murmura Naruto avant de s'accrocher à son frère

-Ca ne va pas ?

-J'ai juste…

-Tu as dormi cette nuit ? Demanda L'ainé

-Pas …vraiment.

Deidara souleva son frère du sol :

-Dei, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-On va dormir ! Répondit-il en montant les escaliers

-Tu vas rester avec moi ?

-Evidemment !

-Alors d'accord. Répondit le cadet en passant ses bras autour de la nuque de son frère.

-Il faut que je dorme aussi. Expliqua Kiba en suivant les deux autres.

-Moi qui croyais qu'on était là pour parler ! S'exclama Chôji

-Ils sont fatigués et puis tout a été dit en route non ? Plaida Ino

-Et ils dorment souvent ensemble ? Demanda Sasuke

-Et bien…

-En fait, ils…

-Ca va j'ai compris ! Cracha t-il énervé avant de monter à son tour.

-Au fait, je rêve, Tenten, ou tu as dit que Naya était ta fille ? Demanda Chôji

-Et bien…Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de…

-Vous pensez qu'on peut retourner en cours ? Demanda soudainement Sakura voyant que Tenten ne voulait pas aborder le sujet.

-Tu ne vas pas profiter de cette occasion pour sécher ?

-Non, sinon ma mère va me tuer !

-Je viens avec toi ! Déclara Ino

-Avec Lee on vous accompagne ! Intervint Hinata

-Oui, vaut mieux en cas de souci ! Ajouta le jeune homme en se levant.

-Shika, tu devrais parler à Temari, elle était vraiment inquiète !

-Je m'en charge ! Répondit-il en suivant les jeunes femmes et Lee qui avaient déjà atteint la sortie.

-Il y a vraiment une drôle d'ambiance ! Commenta Chôji en se rendant à la cuisine.

Tenten sourit en remerciant intérieurement le groupe de ne pas avoir insisté au sujet de Naya.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour ta sœur ? Demanda-t-elle à Shino

-Oui, lui effacer la mémoire était vraiment la meilleure chose à faire pour elle !

-Tu…tu aurais vraiment voulu que Lee lui fasse oublier que tu étais son frère ?

-Oui ! Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

-Je vais voir Naya. Expliqua Tenten sentant que Shino était mal à l'aise.

-Hum.

-Au fait, Lee ne peut effacer qu'un souvenir récent, si tu veux…Enfin tu devrais voir ça avec Naru. Acheva-t-elle avant de monter.

Le jeune homme resta un instant songeur avant de rejoindre son ami qui dévorait dans la cuisine.

-Chôji ?

-Hum ?

-Je crois que je suis bi ou gay.

Chôji lâcha bruyamment sa fourchette et faillit s'étouffer.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tu veux dire qu'il ne reste plus que Shika, Lee et moi comme hétéros ? Tu parles d'une minorité !

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

-Tu sais le fait que tu aies un soudain intérêt pour Kiba ne veut pas forcement dire qu'il t'attire !

-Tu crois ?

-Ouaip !

-Faut que je sorte avec un mec pour voir !

-Hein ?

-Comme ça je pense que je serais fixé ! Lança t-il en quittant la cuisine sous le regard ahuri de Chôji qui était tombé de sa chaise à l'annonce de son ami.

Allongé sous les draps frais contre le corps chaud de son frère, Naruto essayait d'oublier les inquiétudes et les questions qui le rongeaient, son ainé lui, caressait avec tendresse ses cheveux d'une main et son dos de l'autre.

-Dis, il…il ne va pas mourir, n'est ce pas ? Murmura le plus jeune

-Naru…

-J'ai…j'ai besoin que tu me rassures, que tu me mentes s'il le faut ! J'ai besoin que tu me dises que Gaa ne va pas mourir ! Supplia Naruto en à commençant à pleurer.

-Il ne va pas mourir, je te le promets ! Lui assura Deidara en le serrant plus fort contre lui, recevant contre son torse les premières larmes de ce dernier. Il ne t'abandonnera jamais, comme moi, comme Neji…Personne ne quittera le Harem, personne, je te le jure.

-Personne…Souffla Naruto pour se rassurer.

-Dors maintenant, mon ange, dors.

- Chante-moi quelque chose.

Deidara essuya les larmes de son frère qui enfouit son visage contre son torse et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, puis à son tour il l'enlaça et se mit à chanter doucement, presque dans un murmure, provoquant les frissons de son cadet.

_When the winds come and they blow_

_(__Quand les vents arrivent et soufflent) __  
when the rains turn to sleet and snow_

_(__Quand les pluies deviennent de la neige fondue) __  
when the waters rage at the sea_

_(_Quand les eaux enragent en mer_) __  
bitter cold but you warm me_

_(__Un froid pénétrant mais tu me réchauffes)__  
It's for you I walk through a storm_

_(__C'est pour toi que je marche à travers la tempête)__  
It's for you I lay me down_

_(__C'est pour toi que je m'étale par terre) __  
there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you_

_(__Il n'y a rien que je ne pourrai pas faire pour toi)__  
When you call I'll be right there_

_(__Quand tu m'appelleras je serai là)__  
I'll turn my world right around for you_

_(__Je ferais en sorte que tout mon monde tourne autour de toi) __  
don't you see, don't you see I'm here_

_(__Ne vois-tu pas, ne vois-tu pas que je suis là) __  
only for you I walk through a storm_

_(__Ne vois-tu pas, ne vois-tu pas que je suis là) __  
only for you I lay me down_

_(__Seulement pour toi que je m'étale par terre)_

_-Je t'aime… Murmura Naruto à moitié endormi avant de succomber totalement au sommeil._

_Un sourire tendre prit place sur les lèvres de Deidara qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre son frère dans les bras de Morphée._

_De son côté Kiba n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il était épuisé mais les réactions inhabituelles de Drent le hantaient, tournant en boucle dans son esprit déjà bien affaibli par les derniers événements._

_Il avait été beaucoup trop tendre et gentil, se laissant enlacer, répondant même à son étreinte et puis…cette scène avec Shino, sa colère, ses mots...Il était jaloux ! _

_Cela lui semblait impossible, celui qui lui avait fait face aujourd'hui ne pouvait pas être son amant, du moins celui-ci n'était pas dans son état normal ou alors cela faisait partie d'un nouveau plan diabolique pour le faire souffrir et le briser encore une fois._

_Il soupira en repensant aux images que son corbeau lui avait rapportées cette nuit. À sa grande surprise Drent était seul dans son lit, profondément endormi et étrangement calme, contrastant avec l'image de démon qu'il renvoyait en temps normal._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Kiba à haute voix en caressant machinalement la morsure que lui avait infligée son ancien amant il y a quelques heures._

_Agacé il pensa demander à Naruto de l'aider pour dormir mais il se ravisa vite en pensant que Deidara le tuerait s'il osait réveiller son frère et briser leur moment d'intimité. Il se rabattit donc sur quelques somnifères accompagnés d'un peu de vodka et d'une cigarette et se laissa doucement sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve._

_Shikamaru observait Temari à qui il venait de tout révéler au sujet des pouvoirs du harem, de la possible mort de son frère, des raisons qui le poussait à détester sa grande sœur et du sang de Sasuke._

_Ils étaient installés dans un café moderne, plutôt bruyant mais la jeune femme qui habituellement adorait cette ambiance était trop abasourdie pour profiter de la musique. Elle assimilait peu à peu tout ce que venait de lui dire le jeune homme et même si ça semblait dingue elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à inventer de telles histoires._

_-Tema ça va ?_

_-Tu sais il y avait toujours du sable dans la chambre de Gaara, pas énormément mais on avait toujours l'impression qu'il revenait de la plage._

_-Mais tu ne te doutais pas de ses pouvoirs ?_

_-Une fois il a soulevé mon lit. Avoua-t-elle. Un gamin de cinq ans qui fait un truc pareil ça interpelle, mais moi je m'en foutais !_

_-Pourquoi tu es si en colère contre lui ?_

_-Quand j'étais petite ma mère a eu une aventure et elle est tombée enceinte, pendant ces neufs moi elle a vécu loin de mon père et moi, avec un autre homme à cause de ce bébé…_

_-C'est pour ça que ton père ne supportait pas Gaara, ce n'est pas son fils._

_-Par amour pour ma mère il n'a rien dit mais à chaque instant ce gamin nous rappelait cette horrible aventure ! Bien sûr il n'y est pour rien, seulement les sentiments ne sont pas des choses que l'on peut raisonner._

_-Pourquoi tu as essayé de le revoir ? _

_-Je pensais qu'il avait changé…ou peut être…je ne sais plus vraiment en fait !_

_-Je vais te laisser, je pense que tu as besoin de digérer tout ça ! Déclarant Shikamaru en se levant._

_-Tu ne te lances toujours pas ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_Temari soupira avant de lever et d'embrasser le jeune homme, qui sous le coup de la surprise n'eut aucune réaction._

_-J'attendais que tu te décides mais tu n'es visiblement pas du genre à faire le premier pas !_

_-Heu…je…Bégaya Shika_

_-Je te laisse le soin d'organiser notre premier rencard ! Lança-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de s'éclipser un immense sourire aux lèvres. _

_Shikamaru réalisa que Tenten avait raison et qu'il sortait bien comme prévu avec Temari depuis quelques minutes. Il ne pensait pas que ça se déroulerait ainsi, mais peut être était-il trop romantique ou trop classique? _

_Un peu troublé que ça ne lui fasse pas plus d'effet alors qu'il attendait que ça arrive depuis un moment, il se rassit et commanda un autre café, essayant de mettre au clair ses pensées. C'est alors qu'il reçut un message de Tenten._

_« Félicitation ! Oh et….Je te l'avais dit ! »_

_-Mais comment ?_

_ Il sourit avant de vider d'un coup sa tasse, finalement pressé de rentrer dans ce drôle d'univers qu'il avait découvert avec le harem._

_«-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?_

_-Mais Sasu je…_

_- Tu me donnes envie de vomir Naruto ! »_

_Naruto se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et quelques larmes coulaient déjà le long de son cou, il avait dû pleurer dans son sommeil. _

_Il essaya de reprendre son souffle alors que Deidara commençait à s'agiter près de lui, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, son frère préféra l'endormir à nouveau en caressant avec tendresse ses longs cheveux blonds._

_Si Dei apprenait qu'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs sur lui, il lui en voudrait énormément, seulement il n'avait pas envie de l'inquiéter ou de lui faire face une fois de plus dans l'état de faiblesse voire de détresse dans lequel il était._

_« Tu es dégoûtant, dégoûtant ! »_

_Il secoua vivement la tête pour essayer de chasser ses souvenirs mais rien n'y faisait, les traces de son cauchemar ne voulaient pas disparaitre !_

_« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une pute ! »_

_Essayant de lutter contre l'angoisse qui l'envahissait, il se leva pour avaler ses médicaments et enfiler un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt. Seulement les voix dans sa tête ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer._

_« Je sais que tu vas adorer ça ! », « J'aime quand tu pleures, tu es magnifique lorsque tu souffres ! », »Personne ne te croiras, c'est ta parole contre la mienne ! », « Tu crois que Sasuke voudras encore de toi après ça ? »_

_Naruto fut pris de tremblements et rapidement le mobilier de la chambre se mit à valser dans l'air autour de lui. Craignant de blesser son frère qu'il avait plongé dans un profond sommeil, il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre toujours poursuivi par ces horribles voix._

_« Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance après ce que tu as fait ? », « Tu n'es qu'une pute, une pute ! », « Tout le monde est au courant, tout le monde en parle ! », « J'étais sûr que tu utilisais ton physique de cette manière pour piéger les gens ! », « C'est un monstre, même ses parents ne voulaient plus de lui ! », « Ne t'approche plus de Sasuke, n'essaye pas de le salir aussi ! »_

_Il s'appuya un instant dans le couloir, faisant claquer brutalement et bruyamment toutes les portes de l'étage, réveillant ainsi Kiba qui dût sauter de son lit en lévitation pour atteindre son ami qui se tenait la tête en hurlant qu'on le laisse en paix._

_- Naru, calme-toi !_

_Mais le blond ne l'entendait même pas, perdu dans son combat intérieur contre toutes ces horribles voix qui lui faisaient exploser la tête. Il se mit à courir précipitamment vers les escaliers et alors que Tenten qui sortait de la salle de bain essayait de s'approcher de lui pour le calmer._

_Il la bouscula au passage sans même la voir et s'arrêta au milieu des marches pour pousser un hurlement douloureux._

_« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je ne veux pas d'une trainée pareille dans ma classe ! », « Il parait que c'est à cause de ça qu'il n'a jamais pu rester dans une famille d'accueil ! Il essayait ce genre de chose avec tous les hommes des foyers ! », « Maintenant évidemment il cherche à se faire passer pour une victime », « Sasuke te déteste maintenant ! Tu le dégoutes ! »_

_Le sol de la maison tremblait de plus en plus fort et tout le monde avait rejoint le salon où Naruto hurlait toujours en se tenant fermement la tête._

_-Naruto qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Hurla Sasuke qui avait à peine pris le temps de retirer ses gants de boxe avant de se précipiter, affolé._

_- Taisez-vous ! Supplia le blond qui n'avait même pas entendu son ami._

_Kiba essaya de s'approcher de lui pour le maitriser mais il fut violement projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, cassant au passage un grand miroir qui se brisa en milles morceaux._

_-Où est Dei ? Cria Tenten en évitant de justesse un vase en marbre alors que Shino et Chôji aidaient Kiba à se relever._

_- Naruto, je t'en prie calme-toi ! Tenta de nouveau Sasuke_

_Le blond releva la tête doucement pour plonger son regard dans celui du brun avant de se mettre à pleurer encore plus fort._

_-Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Hurla t-il, Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?_

_-Naru, je…_

_-Tu m'as abandonné ! J'étais tout seul, tout seul avec eux ! Continua le blond en hurlant de désespoir alors que Sasuke se décomposait sous ses paroles._

_Brutalement les objets en lévitation rejoignirent de nouveau le sol, la terre cessa de trembler et Naruto se mit à tousser bruyamment avant de cracher du sang._

_-Naru ! S'exclama Kiba horrifié alors que Tenten se précipitait déjà sur lui._

_- Naru, soigne-toi ! Ordonna presque la jeune femme au blond qui semblait toujours ailleurs._

_« Naru tu n'as pas arrêté de me tourner autour et de m'allumer, maintenant il va falloir assumer ! », « Laisses toi aller, je suis sûr que tu trouveras ça drôle aussi. », « Oh oui va y crie ! Personne ne t'entendra à part nous… », « Je voulais vraiment éviter la violence Naru, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! », « Est-ce que tu va fermer ta gueule espèce de petite pute ? »_

_Il continuait à cracher du sang et tremblant de plus en plus violement il se laissa tomber à genoux sans réagir._

_-Dans cet état il ne pourra jamais se soigner ! Cria Kiba_

_Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il semblait suffoquer, prêt à s'étouffer avec son propre sang. Tout le monde était autour de lui, essayant de le faire revenir à lui tandis que Sasuke était paralysé devant cette horrible scène._

_Le brun n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre petit doigt, horrifié par ce qui se passait, repensant aux paroles de son ami qui le désignaient comme le responsable de son état._

_-Naru, s'il te plait, reviens ! Supplia Tenten en larmes _

_-Si tu meurs je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Ajouta Kiba qui pleurait lui aussi._

_-Il n'y aucun téléphone qui marche ! Comment on va appeler les secours ? Paniqua Chôji qui venait d'essayer tous les portables et fixes présents sans qu'aucun ne daigne fonctionner._

_Sasuke semblait sortir peu à peu de sa torpeur, les mots de Kiba avaient eut l'effet d'un électrochoc, il était impossible que Naruto meure, impossible !_

_Il se précipita vers lui, bousculant Tenten pour se positionner en face de lui et lui prit la main._

_-Naru je suis désolé ! Tu as raison je t'ai laissé tomber, ça n'a duré qu'une seconde mais je t'ai quand même abandonné et en plus de ça je n'ai pas pu te protéger alors que je te l'avais promis alors que c'était mon rôle ! Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et pourtant je n'ai pas réussi à empêcher qu'on te fasse du mal et je t'en ai fait encore plus, c'est impardonnable ! C'est impardonnable mais je t'ai quand même demandé de le faire, j'ai égoïstement choisi de revenir dans ta vie sans me soucier de ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi et je…je…_

_Sasuke dût s'arrêter un instant, ses pleurs l'empêchant de parler correctement. Seulement il n'abandonna pas, surtout qu'il avait réussi à réanimer le blond qui semblait s'être à nouveau approprié son corps et qui l'écoutait un peu perdu et toujours aussi mal en point._

_-Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, vraiment tout …je te promets de prendre mes affaires et de disparaitre de ta vie pour toujours, de ne jamais plus t'embêter ni te demander de me pardonner vu que même moi je n'ai pas réussi…je te le promets…je te donnerai mon sang pour Gaara et je…Naru je t'en prie, je mourrai même, s'il le faut ! Alors s'il te plait…il faut que tu te soignes…il faut que tu restes en vie !_

_Il pleurait toujours autant mais avait réussi à dire ce qu'il voulait et il espérait que le blond ait été un minimum sensible à ses arguments._

_Naruto que ses horribles voix semblaient avoir quitté attrapa délicatement la main du brun qui tressaillit légèrement, puis doucement il l'amena jusqu'à son cœur, fermant les yeux un instant et Sasuke fut traversé du même bien être et de la même chaleur que les fois où le doré avait guéri ses blessures._

_Le blond avait de nouveau bonne mine, seul le sang autour de sa bouche témoignait de ce qui lui était arrivé, il lâcha la main du brun et ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, un petit sourire tendre sur les lèvres._

_Tenten et Kiba se précipitèrent sur lui, l'étouffant presque sous les câlins, sous les regards bienveillants et soulagés des trois autres._

_-Tu nous as fait peur ! S'exclama Kiba_

_-Tu n'as pas honte de faire vivre ça à ta pauvre mère ? Lui demanda la jeune femme en essuyant avec son tee-shirt la bouche ensanglantée de son fils._

_-Je suis vraiment désolé…Souffla Naruto en baissant la tête. Je ne vous ai pas fait de mal ?_

_-Non, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de la maison ! Le rassura Chôji en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever._

_-Mais où est Dei ? Demanda Tenten_

_-Il…dort. Répondit timidement le doré_

_-Avec un tel raffut ?_

_-Je l'ai un peu aidé…_

_-Naru ! Tu as endormi ton frère ? S'indigna Tenten_

_-Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter ! Et il a vraiment besoin de repos !_

_-Mais quand il va savoir…_

_-Il ne faut rien lui dire !_

_-Mais_

_-RIEN !_

_-Ok, ok._

_-On peut au moins savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Kiba_

_-J'entendais des voix…_

_-Des voix ? Questionna Shino_

_-Des mauvais souvenirs et des phrases douloureuses qui passaient en boucle dans ma tête au point de me rendre dingue !_

_-Et le sang ?_

_-Tout est de la faute de Kabuto !_

_-Tu es sûr ?_

_-Il a fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas riposter, ni me soigner en passant par mon esprit._

_-L'enfoiré !_

_-Il a fait ça à distance…Souffla Kiba. Comment on va l'empêcher de recommencer ?_

_-Il faut…que je devienne moins faible !_

_-Naru, tu ne vas pas culpabiliser quand même ?_

_-J'aurais pu vous faire du mal !_

_-Le seul en danger c'était toi !_

_-Oui mais…_

_-Pas de mais, pense plutôt à te reposer !_

_-Sasuke, où tu vas ? Demanda brusquement le blond au brun qui se dirigeait la tête baissée vers la sortie_

_-Je tiens ma promesse…Murmura t-il péniblement_

_-On va vous laisser seul un moment. Lança Tenten en quittant le salon_

_-Oui je pense que vous devez parler. Ajouta Chôji en suivant la jeune femme avec Kiba et Shino._

_Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce, Sasuke n'avait pas bougé et n'osait pas relever la tête. Naruto l'observait un peu gêné en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre._

_-Je suis désolé ! Finit-il par lâcher_

_-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as essayé de me pardonner._

_-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris que tu souffrais aussi. Expliqua Naruto en s'avançant vers le brun. Je l'ai sentie tu sais, toute ta peine, toute ta douleur, je l'ai sentie quand tu m'as pris la main._

_-Vraiment ? Demanda Sasuke en relevant la tête, croisant ainsi le regard du blond._

_-Tu…tu m'aimes toujours, n'est ce pas ?_

_-Evidemment !_

_-Je…pour toi je suis aussi important qu'il y a quatre ans ?_

_-Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a personne de plus important._

_-Tout ce que j'ai ressenti, c'était bien vrai n'est ce pas ? Demanda presque en suppliant le doré qui ne retenait plus ses larmes._

_Pour toute réponse, Sasuke l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras._

_-Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé. S'excusa à nouveau le brun_

_-Maintenant je sais._

_-Pardon ?_

_Naruto se détacha légèrement pour regarder Sasuke dans les yeux._

_-Lorsque j'étais petit, il y avait un vide que je n'arrivais pas à identifier et à combler et puis je t'ai rencontré et cette sensation de manque a totalement disparu. Avoua Naruto sans quitter le brun du regard. Et lorsqu'on s'est quitté, le vide est revenu, encore plus grand et plus effrayant et malgré tous mes efforts il s'accrochait à moi…mais depuis hier il n'y a plus rien, je suis à nouveau entier, à nouveau moi-même et c'est parce que tu es là._

_-J'étais aussi en milles morceaux pendant ces quatre années. Souffla Sasuke doucement en serrant à nouveau le blond dans ses bras._

_-Tu ne me quitteras plus ? Le questionna Naruto en l'enlaçant._

_-Plus jamais._

_-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi._

_Sasuke essuya délicatement les larmes du blond, il embrassa ensuite son crâne, son front et son nez. Puis il se perdit un instant dans son regard avant de rapprocher doucement ses lèvres des siennes, attendant une quelconque objection qui ne vint pas, pour son plus grand bonheur._

_-Moi non plus. Avoua t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

_Le chaste baiser ne dura qu'un instant et tandis que Sasuke se demandait s'il pouvait aller plus loin, Naruto s'éloigna doucement et lui sourit pour le rassurer en voyant qu'il commençait légèrement à paniquer._

_-Shika est de retour. Expliqua t-il simplement au brun alors que Shikamaru faisait son entrée._

_La maison était en effervescence, Ino avait invité le harem à une énorme soirée que donnait le meilleur ami de son frère pour ses vingt ans et même si personne n'avait envie d'y aller pour différentes raisons, ils avaient tous finis par accepter._

_Hinata qui était devenue très amie avec la blonde réussit à convaincre Lee, et Chôji qui semblait avoir un petit faible pour elle. Kiba qui n'en pouvait plus de se rendre malade en pensant à Drent décida de sortir se changer les idées ce qui convainquit Tenten et Shino d'accepter aussi. Shikamaru qui craignait un peu son premier rendez-vous avec sa nouvelle petite amie se dit que c'était l'occasion parfaite de sortir avec elle sans qu'ils soient seuls et Sasuke, que son meilleur ami avait piégé en lui assurant que tout le monde venait, avait accepté aussi, seulement Naruto n'était pas partant._

_-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux vraiment pas._

_-Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Sasuke en fusillant Shika du regard_

_-Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir, surtout qu'on ne connait même pas ce type…_

_-Oh Naru je suis désolé, je vais rester aussi ! Intervint Kiba_

_-Pourquoi ? Questionna Shino_

_-Kiba tu n'as pas besoin de rester, je suis un grand garçon._

_-Naru, je sais parfaitement que tu as promis à tes trois hommes de ne jamais sortir sans eux ! S'exclama Hinata_

_-Donc tu comprends que…_

_-Du coup Neji arrive ! Continua la jeune femme tout sourire._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je lui ai dis que s'il ne venait pas tu allais te retrouver seul à une soirée partouze dans une boite gay !_

_-Hina !_

_-C'est un pieux mensonge…_

_-Oh allez Naru ne te fais pas prier, viens avec nous !_

_-D'accord, mais il faut que je parle à ma mère…_

_-Bon on part dans une heure ! Déclara Tenten en suivant Naruto à l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre._

_Naruto s'affala sur son lit, l'air contrarié._

_-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est à cause de Dei ? Il t'a pourtant cru quand tu lui as dis que tu avais juste un peu angoissé, on avait totalement rangé la maison en plus._

_-Non, il ne m'a pas cru, mais ce n'est pas le problème._

_-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit_

_- Je ne veux pas y aller !_

_-Tu sais, si Hina à fait ça c'est parce qu'elle pense que tu as besoin de te changer les idées et elle a peur que tu…_

_-Que j'aille faire la pute au Cube !_

_-Naruto !_

_-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ce qui me gêne._

_-Alors ?_

_-Tout à l'heure avec Sasuke on s'est un peu…embrassés._

_-Quoi ?_

_- Non mais calme-toi ! C'était un petit smack comme on s'en ai fait des centaines, ça n'avait rien d'amoureux ou de sexuel._

_-Où est le problème alors ?_

_-C'était qu'un petit bisou anodin mais…__ça m'a énormément excité__ !_

_-Naru je n'ai rien compris._

_-Ca m'a énormément excité ! Répéta le blond tout rouge._

_-Oh…et donc_

_-Et donc j'ai mes hormones qui s'affolent quand je suis à côté de lui !_

_-Il t'a toujours fait beaucoup d'effet._

_-Oui, oui mais là c'est vraiment…difficile à gérer._

_-Tu sais ce que dit le grand Oscar Wilde sur la tentation…_

_-Je n'ai pas l'intention de succomber, oublie ça tout de suite !_

_-Pourquoi pas ?_

_-Je ne vais pas m'envoyer en l'air avec un ami ! S'indigna Naruto. Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? « Oh Sasu au fait j'ai très envie de toi, ça te dirait qu'on baise comme des bêtes, histoire de consolider notre nouvelle amitié ? »_

_-Et bien tu vois, tu sais déjà ce que tu vas lui dire !_

_-Tenten !_

_-Rho, si on ne peut même plus plaisanter !_

_-Si seulement Gaa était là… _

_-Naru, on va à une énorme soirée, tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un avec qui « baiser comme une bête » pour reprendre tes propos._

_-Tu crois ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix_

_-Non mais sérieux comment tu peux encore douter de ton sex-appeal ! Je suis sûre que tu auras encore une fois l'embarras du choix !_

_-Tu ne me laisseras pas seul avec Sasuke ?_

_-Je serais avec Roy mais je ne pense pas que Neji te laissera seul !_

_-Tu as invité ce type…_

_-Naru je sais que tu n'aimes pas ton beau-père du moment mais c'est mon copain, il est normal que je le vois !_

_-Moui…pardon !_

_-Allez, file à la douche, je m'occupe de tes fringues et après tu m'aides à me faire belle !_

_-Mais tu es toujours belle, maman !_

_-C'est gentil, mais mon adorable fils ne peut pas être objectif ! _

_Hinata était la première prête, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir en bas des escaliers avant de s'installer tranquillement dans un fauteuil, ravie de sa tenue. _

_Elle avait opté pour une robe en laine courte, simple, bleu marine qui faisait ressortir sa peau pâle, rehaussée de bijoux fantaisie et d'une grosse ceinture noire assortie à ses collants._

_Elle sourit en pensant qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle n'aurait jamais osé aller à ce genre de soirée, où de toute manière elle n'aurait jamais été invitée et c'est à ce moment là que Chôji s'installa timidement en face d'elle._

_-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une fille puisse se préparer aussi vite !_

_-Je suis pleine de surprises ! Répondit la jeune femme en souriant_

_-Mais…tu es très jolie._

_-Merci, je te retourne le compliment._

_-Tu n'es pas obligé… Bafouilla Chôji gêné._

_Hinata le regarda un instant avant de se lever pour s'asseoir à côté de lui._

_-Tu sais, il n'y a pas si longtemps personne ne m'aurait invité à une telle soirée et je n'aurais de toute manière jamais osé affronter la foule._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_Elle fouilla dans son sac un moment, puis dans son porte monnaie et finit par lui tendre une photo d'elle._

_-C'est moi il y a quatre ans !_

_-Tu…_

_-Oui j'avais une bonne vingtaine de kilos en trop et comme je ne fais qu'un mètre cinquante-six…_

_-J'ai du mal à y croire._

_-C'est pourtant vrai._

_-Et comment tu as fait pour changer ?_

_-J'ai rencontré Tenten, Kiba, Gaa, Lee et Naru._

_La jeune femme se souvint de cette époque où elle rasait les murs du lycée espérant échapper aux regards des autres. Evidemment personne ne l'embêtait par peur de son cousin, mais ça n'empêchait pas les gens de chuchoter et de rire à son passage alors qu'elle se précipitait dans les couloirs tête baissée pour ne pas voir leurs yeux inquisiteurs. _

_ Ça n'avait rien d'original comme problème, ce n'était qu'une adolescente complexée parmi des milliers mais pour elle cela signifiait bien plus, et ce dégout d'elle-même la menait de plus en plus loin dans la déprime et la solitude, au grand désespoir de sa famille._

_Elle soupira en se souvenant de la première fois ou Kiba lui avait adressé la parole, de la première fois où elle l'avait ignoré, le laissant planté au milieu de la salle de musique avec son sourire idiot sur le visage. Tout le reste de la semaine il lui avait couru après, pour finir par lui demander en rougissant un rendez-vous sous les regards méchants de ses camarades de classes. Folle de rage qu'il se fasse remarquer ainsi, qu'il l'expose encore plus aux moqueries des autres et persuadée qu'il ne faisait que jouer, elle l'avait rabaissé et humilié, jouant sur son ancienne réputation de garçon faible dont les autres abusaient sans scrupules. Puis lui certifiant qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de sortir avec un minable comme lui, elle l'avait une fois de plus abandonné sans se retourner._

_Le soir même son cousin l'appelait fou de rage, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa haine et son mal-être. Depuis que ce blond au physique parfait était entré dans la vie de Neji, il avait changé, arrêtant de vivre en marge, la laissant encore plus seule, plus désemparée. Et tout ça pour un inconnu qui jouait au prince et maintenant il allait même jusqu'à l'engueuler car elle avait blessé un ami !_

_ Depuis quand son cousin avait-il des amis ?_

_Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et c'est encore plus déprimée que d'ordinaire qu'elle était allée en cours le lendemain, trainant les pieds jusqu'aux vestiaires, peu pressée d'aller en sport._

_Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne se méfia pas de l'habituel groupe qui passait son temps à la harceler et elle n'évita pas le croche-pied que l'une des filles lui fit, basculant dans les escaliers pour finir sa chute dans les gradins. _

_Epuisée, résignée, elle ne se releva même pas, elle laissa couler ses larmes, grimaça sous la douleur mais ne bougea pas, regrettant que sa chute n'est pas été mortelle, attendant que ses agresseurs descendent finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé mais la voix de Tenten lui fit relever la tête._

_-Pourquoi tu ne glaces pas ses pétasses ? Lui demanda-telle en lui tendant la main._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, avec ce que Neji et Kiba vont leur faire elles ne devraient pas recommencer ! Ajouta Lee en l'aidant aussi à se relever._

_Hinata les regarda, surprise, se demandant pourquoi ces gens l'aider après ce qu'elle avait fait à leur ami. Seul Naruto était resté silencieux, la fixant avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, ce qui l'agaça un peu._

_-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement_

_-Un sourire ce serait pas mal ! Répondit Tenten_

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié !_

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de sentiment que tu nous inspires. Expliqua Lee_

_- Foutez-moi la paix alors ! Hurla Hinata en essayant de partir mais elle grimaça de douleur et se rassit._

_-Désolé mais c'est impossible. Répondit simplement Naruto en avançant vers elle jusqu'à poser sa main sur sa joue blessée._

_-Qu'est ce que…Elle se tut en sentant une douce chaleur l'envelopper et la douleur disparaitre._

_-Kiba est amoureux de toi, de ce fait il est inquiet pour toi, par conséquent nous aussi. Continua le blond en soignant son genou et son coude avec le même air détaché._

_-C'est n'importe quoi !_

_-De ? Voulut savoir Tenten_

_-Il…ne peut pas m'aimer…Murmura presque Hinata, gênée._

_-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'aimes pas que les autres doivent faire de même. Déclara Naruto_

_-Comme si quelqu'un avec un tel physique pouvait comprendre ! Cracha-t-elle_

_-Tu viens bien de me juger sur mon physique non ?_

_-Heu…je…_

_-C'est ce que les gens font tout le temps, tu n'es pas si différente d'eux en fait._

_-PAS DU TOUT ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Hurla-elle en se levant brusquement_

_-Si tu le dis…Répondit Naruto en lui tournant le dos pour partir._

_-Fais plus attention à toi ! Lança Lee en partant aussi_

_-Et n'hésite pas à les frigorifier la prochaine fois ! Ajouta Tenten en suivant les deux autres._

_Restée seule, Hinata se trouva un peu stupide et toujours aussi en colère contre ce Naruto qui lui volait son cousin, que tout le monde aimait et qui osait lui donner des leçons de morale. Puis, soudainement elle se rappela qu'il l'avait soignée comme par magie et que lui et ses amis semblaient être au courant pour ses pouvoirs et elle se maudit de ne pas leur avoir posé plus de questions à ce sujet._

_Alors Neji et elle n'étaient pas les seuls ?_

_Ce jour là elle n'eut pas sport, le terrain avait été étrangement enseveli sous le sable et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Naruto et ses amis la regarder de loin alors que Tenten lui faisait le V de la victoire._

_A partir de ce moment là ils ne la lâchèrent plus, ils déjeunaient avec elle, l'accompagnant quand ils le pouvaient en cours, lui tenant compagnie lors de ses heures creuses, discutant comme s'ils étaient tous de vieux amis. Et la jeune femme ne pouvait nier qu'au bout de deux semaines son quotidien avait été totalement transformé et que même si la présence du groupe avec les fameux Prince, Baron et Chevalier attirait tous les regards, elle se sentait étrangement mieux avec eux._

_ Elle se laissa aller doucement, se livrant peu à peu, répondant à leurs questions, discutant à son tour, riant même avec eux. Avec de la patience et sans la forcer ils réussirent à l'apprivoiser jusqu'à devenir ses meilleurs amis._

_Dès lors qu'elle les avait acceptés, le reste devint plus simple, beaucoup plus simple même._

_-Et c'est à partir de là que tu as maigri ? Demanda Chôji qui avait attentivement écouté son récit_

_-C'est grâce à eux que j'ai eu le courage de me rendre compte que je ne m'aimais pas, que mon problème ne venait pas des autres et de leur méchanceté mais du fait que je me dégoutais moi-même et que tant que je ne pourrais pas m'aimer, je ne pourrais pas être totalement heureuse._

_-Je vois…_

_-Mais toi tu n'as pas ce problème._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Les autres te mettent mal à l'aise et te font du mal mais…_

_-Mais ?_

_-Qu'est ce que tu penses de toi ? Quand tu te regardes dans la glace est-ce que tu te détestes ? Tu te dégoutes ?_

_-Pas du tout ce sont les autres qui…_

_-Est-ce que tu t'aimerais plus si tu étais maigre ? L'interrompit Hinata_

_-Non, mais les autres…_

_-Voilà, le problème c'est le regard des autres !_

_-Evidemment !_

_-Et alors tu vas te transformer juste pour plaire aux autres ?_

_-Apparemment tu as déjà oublié ce que ça faisait de supporter les moqueries des autres !_

_Hinata préféra se taire, par peur de l'énerver encore plus et Chôji s'en voulant d'avoir haussé le ton changea de sujet._

_-Et pour Kiba ?_

_-Oh…Et bien quand j'ai décidé de maigrir, comme je détestais le sport et que j'avais besoin de motivation, chacun m'a aidé à sa façon. Naru dansait avec moi, Tenten nageait, Lee me faisait suer à la salle et Kiba courait tous les matins avec moi, du coup, peu à peu en commençant à m'aimer, j'ai accepté l'idée que lui aussi le puisse et j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse._

_-Mais vous…_

_-Sauf que je voulais attendre d'être d'une certaine manière parfaite pour lui avouer et que ses sentiments ne m'ont pas attendu._

_-Je suis désolé._

_-Il ne faut pas, c'est de ma faute ! En plus ça remonte à très longtemps, j'ai eu d'autres amours après et avec Kiba nous sommes vraiment fait pour être amis._

_-Vous êtes tous très unis._

_-Si Naru ne nous avait pas réunis je me demande où on en serait…Souffla la jeune femme songeuse. _

_-Mieux ne vaut pas y penser ! Intervint Kiba qui venait d'arriver dans le salon avec Shikamaru, Lee et Shino._

_-Autant de jolis garçon rien que pour moi ! Je vais faire des jalouses !_

_Les quatre autres lui sourirent en s'installant à leur tour alors qu'Hinata détaillait la tenue de chacun._

_Shikamaru avait choisit le style classique avec la combinaison pantalon de costume noir et chemise blanche, Shino avait fait de même mais étant de nature plus sobre il avait un pantalon gris et une chemise noire. Kiba, lui, avait opté pour un jeans déchiré de partout et un tee-shirt plutôt moulant blanc à motifs noirs. Et Lee avait son habituel jeans baggy et un pull vert pomme._

_-Je veux bien être ton chevalier servant si tu veux Hina !_

_-Ah non, c'est gentil Kiba mais ce soir c'est Chôji mon cavalier !_

_-Chanceux ! S'exclama Shikamaru en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_-C'est donc enfin ton premier rencard avec Tema ? Demanda Chôji pour se venger._

_-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Ajouta Shino tandis que le brun rougissait_

_-Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit comment ça c'est fait ! Continua Chôji_

_-Ben…il… Ça s'est fait, c'est tout !_

_-De toute façon elle va sûrement tout nous raconter ! Ricana Shino, alors au moment où la sonnerie de la porte retentit._

_-Sauvé par le gong ! S'exclama Kiba en allant ouvrir_

_-Ca doit être Roy._

_-C'est qui ? Demanda Shino_

_-Le copain de Tenten. Expliqua Hinata._

_Naruto sortit de sa salle de bain, déterminé à se faire beau pour trouver un amant d'un soir et arrêter de fantasmer en boucle sur Sasuke._

_-C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Tenten qui l'attendait en serviette sur son lit._

_-Fallait que je me rase !_

_-Oh alors tu as le visage tout doux ?_

_-Oui._

_-Bon je choisis la musique ! Lança-t-elle en se levant pour allumer la chaine hi-fi._

_Le jeune homme commença à se sécher lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes d'une chanson sur laquelle lui et sa maman adoraient délirer. En tournant la tête vers elle il la vit se trémousser, une brosse à la main en guise de micro._

"_**No-No-No-No, I'm not bitter, I'm not mad. Well, maybe just a little, just a tad. I know every apple here ain't bad, but I found a worm in every single one I had."**_

Elle s'avança pour lui tendre sa brosse, l'encourageant à chanter avec elle, ce qu'il fit le sourire aux lèvres, reprenant avec elle la suite du couplet.

___**(Boys) They're only good for fruit, I mean bananas. (Boys) Them boys so nuts, they're drivin' me bananas Oh boys, we should pack them up and ship em out. Bo-bo-bo-boys Bo-boys Bo-bo-bo-boys Bo-boys I hate 'em."**_

Tenten venait de choisir sous les conseils de son fils des sous-vêtements sexy en cuir alors que Naruto hésitait entre le jeans noir et le blanc que cette dernière lui avait sorti. Ils se trémoussaient tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvres, en chantant de plus en plus fort.

"_**I hate boys, but boys love me. I think they suck and my friends agree. I hate boys, but boys love me. Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah, I. Hate. **__**Boys."**_

Satisfaite de son reflet dans la glace et nullement gênée de danser en string et soutien-gorge devant le blond, la jeune femme finit par trancher pour lui en sortant de son armoire un autre jeans blanc très taille base et extrêmement moulant. Emporté par l'ambiance il ne protesta pas et continua de chanter le sourire aux lèvres.

"_**If you hate em boys, shake it. If you hate em boys, shake it."**_

Naruto rit, amusé par sa maman qui se battait avec sa paire de collants mauves déchirés sans pour autant arrêter de chanter à tue-tête, entamant avec entrain le féministe second couplet.

"_**We would all be happy all be glad If sweet mama nature never had, A-all this dirty little boys who think that the girls are only made for toys."**_

Il grimaça un instant devant le miroir, le jeans dévoilait totalement le bas de ses reins, s'arrêtant pile à la frontière de ses fesses. Mais se souvenant de l'état dans lequel étaient ses hormones aux côtés de Sasuke, il décida qu'il fallait au moins ça pour avoir une chance de se soulager ce soir et il haussa les épaules en jetant au sol la serviette qu'il avait dans les cheveux, après les avoir ébouriffés.

"_**Boys wants them women, though they barely can remember. Then again all men are dogs. **__**All men are dogs."**_

Tenten qui avait réussit à enfiler ses collants sourit devant cette scène. Elle admira un instant le déhanché du blond, avant de mettre un adorable et très court short en cuir souple noir.

"_**I hate boys, but boys love me. I think they suck and my friends agree .I hate boys, but boys love me. **__**Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah, I. Hate. Boys. »**_

Naruto se passa un très léger trait de crayon noir pour mettre en valeur ses yeux pendant que Tenten enfilait un débardeur moulant de la même couleur que ses collants.

"_**If you hate em boys, shake it. If you hate em boys, shake it."**_

A l'arrivée de leur moment préféré ils sautèrent tous les deux sur le lit d'un air complice, chacun une bouteille à la main en guise de micro.

"_**Let's go! BOYS SUCK. MAKE ME SICK. INFLATED EGOS. LITTLE D*CKS. USE THEM UP. SPIT EM OUT. I H-A-T-E. **__**Boooooys!"**_

__Après s'être écroulés en riant sur le lit, ils se relevèrent pour continuer à se préparer sans pour autant arrêter de chanter et danser.

Naruto enfila un veston gris en laine à même la peau laissant entrevoir une partir de son torse, son ventre et ses reins et Tenten tressa ses cheveux en une longue natte négligée.

"_**I hate boys, but boys love me. I think they suck and my friends agree. I hate boys, but boys love me. Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah, I. Hate. **__**Boys."**_

__Naruto, dont les cheveux étaient indomptables, se contenta de les ébouriffer un peu plus avant de mettre ses converses noires fétiches tandis que la jeune femme avait opté pour des bottines à talons.

"_**I hate boys, but boys love me. I think they suck and my friends agree. I hate boys, but boys love me.  
Eh yeah, eh yeah, eh yeah, I. Hate. **__**Boys."**_

__Tenten éteignit la chaine à la fin de la chanson et prit son blouson et Naruto enfila une veste de costume cintrée noire.

-Alors ? Demanda le jeune homme en se plaçant devant le miroir à côté de sa maman qui enfilait ses boucles d'oreilles.

-On va mourir de froid !

-Il n'y a vraiment que nous pour sortir ainsi en plein mois de septembre !

-Tu es le plus dénudé de nous deux !

-Ben, on me traitera de salope, ça ne changera pas de d'habitude !

-Celui qui parle comme ça de mon fils je le castre ! Gronda Tenten.

-On devrait peut être se bouger, parce que tout le monde nous attend en bas.

-On est les derniers ?

-Ouaip, même Roy est là !

-Les stars se font toujours désirer ! Affirma Tenten en suivant Naruto dans le couloir.

Dans le salon l'ambiance était détendue, Kiba, Shino et Roy étaient en pleine partie de jeux vidéo, Sasuke et Shikamaru en grande discussion tout comme Hinata et Chôji qui semblaient comploter quelque chose dans leur coin.

-Désolée pour l'attente ! S'exclama Tenten en entrant dans le salon.

-Ca valait la peine. La complimenta Roy en se levant pour l'embrasser.

-Naruuuu ! Hinata se jeta sur lui, Je devine à ta tenue que tu sors chasser !

-Si tu veux mon avis, ça sera lui le gibier ! Intervint Kiba

-Bon…on n'y ya ? Demanda le blond gêné que toute l'attention soit portée sur lui, évitant scrupuleusement de regarder Sasuke.

-Oui on file ! Répondit Tenten en enfilant son blouson

-Au fait ou est Neji ? Demanda le doré

-Il nous rejoint là bas ! Expliqua Hinata.

-Il faut combien de voitures ? S'inquiéta Shino

-Tu crois que le harem se sépare pour se déplacer ? Plaisanta Kiba

-On a un super van juste pour nous ! Ajouta Lee

-Je suppose que je dois encore jouer les chauffeurs ? Intervint Roy

-Etre le plus âgé n'a pas que des avantages ! Répondit Kiba

-Et puis n'on allait pas déranger Jiraya alors que tu peux conduire ! Continua Tenten

-Je suis à votre service princesse ! S'exclama le jeune homme en faisant la révérence devant sa petite amie.

-Alors tous à bord ! Cria Kiba

Le trajet fut un véritable enfer pour Naruto dont les hormones s'étaient à nouveau affolées lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke. Pendant qu'il essayait d'éviter son regard à tout prix, ce dernier tout aussi excité que lui, le dévorait des yeux. Tenten et Shikamaru qui étaient les seuls à avoir remarqué leur état, se sourirent d'un air complice.

_« J'ai l'impression que ton fils ne va pas pouvoir se retenir de sauter sur le mien !_ » fut le message que la jeune femme envoya au brun.

_« Oui mais ton fils fait tout pour, il n'attend que ça ! »  
_Shikamaru sourit amusé et attendri par la réaction de Tenten qui lui tira la langue en guise de réponse ce qui plut moyennement à Roy qui observait la scène dans son rétroviseur.

La fête battait son plein lorsque le groupe arriva. La villa de six cent mètres carrés avec les pieds dans le sable était pleine à craquer, la musique résonnait sur toute la côté et malgré la saison, nombreux étaient ceux qui dansaient sur la plage ou carrément dans l'eau de la mer ou de l'énorme piscine.

-Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié ! S'exclama Chôji

-J'aurais jamais dû venir ! Gronda Sasuke qui détestait la foule

-Moi non plus, je veux rentrer ! Gémit Naruto

-Hors de question ! Intervint Hinata qui les attrapa tous les deux par la main pour aller à la rencontre d'Ino qui se dirigeait vers eux.

-Bon ben c'est parti ! Cria Kiba en suivant la jeune femme

Alors qu'ils étaient à peine entrés dans la maison, un jeune homme se précipita vers le groupe pour prendre la main de Sasuke et l'entrainer dans un coin. A la surprise générale, le brun se laissa faire docilement, ce qui irrita Naruto.

-C'est un de ses ex ! Expliqua Ino

-Enfin vu que les histoires de Sasuke ne durent pas plus de quelques heures je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse le qualifier d'ex ! Intervint Chôji

-Oui mais avec Sai ils se voient souvent non ?

-C'est vrai…

Sentant le malaise de son fils, Tenten se détacha des bras de Roy pour entrainer le doré vers l'un des coins les plus calmes, où il restait pas mal de place.

-Ca va ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Pas à moi Naru…

-Il peut bien baiser avec qui il veut ! Cracha le blond

- Ça te fait du mal…Souffla-t-elle en l'attirant dans ses bras

-Pas…pas du tout ! Murmura-t-il en serrant le débardeur de la jeune femme

-Ça ne t'a jamais fait ça pourtant…

-Si.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

-Pas avec Gaa ou…La dernière fois c'était il y a quatre ans.

-Oh ! Tu veux dire que tu n'es jaloux que lorsqu'il…

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Râla Naruto en se détachant d'elle, essuyant au passage ses quelques larmes.

-Ça ne va pas Naru ? S'inquiéta Hinata en s'installant avec Chôji, Shino et Kiba

-Fatigué !

Sentant qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister, elle attrapa la main de son cavalier pour l'entrainer vers la piste de danse laissant la place à Temari et Shika qui s'approchaient d'eux.

-On peut s'asseoir ? Demanda Tema

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Tenten en souriant

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda Shika

-Ino tient absolument à nous présenter l'organisateur de la soirée, Lee à filer avec le dj, Roy amène à boire, Chôji est sur la piste avec Hinata et Sasuke s'envoi en l'air dans un coin ! Lança Kiba

-Oh…

-Je vais danser ! Lança Naruto en se levant après avoir jeté sa veste brusquement

-Non ! Neji va me tuer ! S'exclama Kiba.

Le blond se frayait un chemin parmi la foule, bousculant un peu brutalement les gens sur son passage sans y prêter attention, tentant de faire disparaitre le nœud dans son estomac et sa gorge, la fin de la phrase de Kiba résonnait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il avait besoin d'être rassuré et aimé mais personne n'était là et il se sentit soudainement très seul parmi ces centaines de personnes qui l'oppressaient. Machinalement il accéléra la cadence, courant presque jusqu'à la piste de danse principale mais alors qu'il l'avait presque atteint Ino l'attrapa par le bras.

-Hey, Naru tu es si pressé que ça de danser ?

-J'…j'adore cette chanson !

-Je voulais te présenter Pain ! Expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant le jeune roux qui le dévorait du regard.

-Oh c'est donc ton anniversaire ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire charmeur

-Oui…et je dois avouer que le cadeau d'Ino est à tomber.

-Pain, je t'ai dit de ne pas parler de lui comme un objet ! Gronda la jeune femme. Excuse-le mais depuis qu'il a vu ta photo il est…

-Quelle photo ?

-Celle que j'ai prise hier sur le toit.

-Mais tu es encore plus sexy en vrai.

-Bon je pense que tu auras compris que tu lui plais !

Naruto sourit en entendant les premiers accords d'une reprise plutôt rock qu'il adorait et se mit à onduler lentement le bassin en passant d'un geste vif sa langue sur sa lèvres inférieure en plongeant son regard dans ce lui de Pain. Ino qui avait sentie qu'elle était de trop s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres.

"_**Baby, can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning. **__**It's dangerous, I'm fallin'"**_

L'adolescent fit un petit signe à son hôte pour qu'il le suive puis il s'élança dans un saut gracieux vers la piste.

Pain ne le lâchait pas des yeux, alors qu'il se déhanchait de plus en plus vite au rythme de la guitare électrique et des batteries.

"_**There's no escape, I can't wait. I need a hit, baby, give me it.**____**You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it."**_

Sentant le regard des autres sur lui et décidé à se lâcher, Naruto grimpa sur une table qu'il libéra de ses verres et bouteilles d'un coup de pied avant de reprendre un mouvement de hanches plus lent.

"_**I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do. **__**Don't you know that you're toxic?"**_

Pain suivait Naruto se demandant comment il pouvait danser de manière si sexy sur une chanson avec un tel rythme, mais cela ne gênait nullement le blond qui était allongé sur la table mimant des positions sexuelles plus qu'équivoques.

"_**I took a sip, from my devil cup. Slowly, it's taking over me"**_

Alors qu'il voulait se rapprocher, Pain fut bousculé par un Sasuke visiblement en colère, qui profita du changement de musique pour arracher Naruto à sa table. Une fois debout l'adolescent sourit en reconnaissant le brun et le laissa l'attirer contre lui.

"_**My got the right temperature faces at a you for mistella. Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on.**__J'ai la bonne température pour te protéger de l'orage. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai la technique pour t'allumer »_

Le blond pivota lentement en se frottant à son partenaire pour coller ses reins et son dos contre lui alors que ce dernier accentuait sa prise sur ses hanches.

Sasuke n'avait pas prévu de danser avec le doré, seulement il assistait à son show depuis tout à l'heure et la jalousie mêlée à l'excitation l'avait poussé à intervenir.

_« __**And if you des out a me you fi test out, Cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out...**__Et tu devrais me tester car j'ai le remède pour te faire déstresser... »_

Naruto leva sensuellement son bras gauche pour le poser autour de la nuque de son ami alors que sa main droite se posait sur celle du brun afin de la guider dans de douces caresses sur son ventre dénudé. Il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait, voir Sasuke sur la piste, le serrer contre lui avait renforcé son envie et la seule chose qu'il voulait à présent c'était lui faire regretter d'avoir couché avec un autre.

"_**No needs to talk it right here just park it right here keep it undercover. From me love how you fit inna you blouse and you fat inna you jeans and mi waan discover.**__Pas besoin de discuter, gare toi juste la et fais ca discrètement. J'aime comment ta chemise et ton jean te moulent, moi, je veux tout connaitre sur toi... »_

Les mains de Sasuke se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenantes et Naruto frissonnait avec plaisir sous son souffle chaud qui lui caressait la nuque. Lentement il se décolla de son partenaire qui grogna un peu, et sous ses yeux le blond se caressa lui-même le ventre, glissant légèrement une main dans son jeans alors que l'un des doigts de l'autre main jouait avec ses lèvres avant de s'engouffrer dans sa bouche.

_«__** From you don't want no worthless performer. From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on. **__Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'un pauvre artiste, que tu ne veux pas d'un mec qui ne sache pas y faire »_

Le brun était hypnotisé par la bouche du blond qui continuait de mimer une fellation avec son doigt sans le quitter des yeux. Il voulut s'approcher mais le blond s'éloigna d'un pas en souriant avant d'attraper sa main et de coller à nouveau ses reins contre lui d'un geste souple et sensuel tandis qu'une nouvelle musique commençait.

_« __**Now that I've got your love I'll never ever give it up.**__Maintenant que j'ai ton amour, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais."_

Le souffle de Sasuke se faisait plus rauque et plus rapide à mesure que l'excitation montait et Naruto sourit en sentant son début d'érection plus que conséquent contre ses fesses, il ferma les yeux et rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, collant ses cheveux contre l'épaule de son partenaire qui ne ratait aucun de ses mouvements.

_« __**I'll always need your kiss and your touch, and all these things.**__J'ai toujours besoin de tes baisers et ton toucher et toutes ces choses."_

Naruto ondula encore plus lentement des hanches, frôlant sans cesse le sexe de Sasuke qui semblait durcir à chaque passage.

Même s'il voulait se résonner et arrêter, le corps du brun ne semblait pas être du même avis et c'est presque sans s'en rendre compte qu'il posa ses lèvres brûlantes sur la nuque du blond qui frissonna à ce contact.

_« __**Now that I've got your love I'll never ever give it up.**__Maintenant que j'ai ton amour, je ne l'abandonnerais jamais."_

Naruto caressa un des doigts de Sasuke avant de l'amener doucement à ses lèvres pour le caresser, l'embrasser et le lécher avant de le prendre en bouche et le brun ne put retenir un gémissement d'envie.

_« __**I'll always need your kiss and your touch, and all these things. **__**J'ai **__toujours besoin de tes baisers et ton toucher et toutes ces choses."_

Sasuke retourna violement le blond pour plaquer ensemble leurs bassins, faisant ainsi rencontrer leurs virilités éveillées. Naruto passa ses mains autour de sa nuque en se frottant un peu plus rapidement contre son partenaire pendant qu'une nouvelle fois la musique changeait.

_« __**I got them all that's why these girls out here hatin. **__**Cause I'm sexy.**__ Je Les ai tous eu c'est pourquoi ces filles ici me détestnte Car je suis sexy »_

Le brun n'en pouvait plus, son excitation était au summum alors que le blond l'allumait toujours plus. Il caressa un instant du bout des doigts sa colonne vertébrale, descendant jusqu'à l'adorable et terriblement sexy fossette de ses reins pour finir par attraper fermement ses fesses, ce qui fit frissonner le doré qui se cambra en gémissant.

_« __**So here's my demonstration, a peep show. Tonight my body's and exhibition baby.**__Donc ici c'est ma démonstration, un spectacle érotique. Ce soir mon corps est en exhibition bébé. »_

Sasuke massait sans retenue les fesses de Naruto, cherchant à le coller toujours plus contre lui, emporté par son désir, le blond passa une jambe autour des hanches du brun qui le souleva du sol, le forçant à enrouler les deux autour de son bassin.

_"__**Crank it up give it to me come on; crank it up give it to me come on. **__**I'm gonna feedback feedback oh. Feedback feedback oh.**__ Déchaine-la et donne en moi, viens, déchaine-la et donne en moi, viens. Je vais avoir des réactions, réactions, oh, réaction, réaction oh. »_

Naruto ondula un instant de haut en bas contre le brun avant de se laisser glisser au sol, sur les genoux, il se cambra totalement en arrière, sa tête touchant le sol, alors que ses mains caressaient sensuellement son corps sous le regard brûlant de Sasuke qui le releva d'un geste souple pour s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres.

_« __**I got them all that's why these girls out here hatin. **__**Cause I'm sexy. Je**__ Les ai tous eu c'est pourquoi ces filles ici me déteste Car je suis sexy »_

Naruto répondit immédiatement au baiser qui était enflammé et passionné, reflétant leur désir et la frustration accumulée au cours des années.

Le blond attrapa sauvagement les cheveux du brun, se pressant encore plus contre lui pour jouer avec sa langue, savourant son arrière-goût de tequila.

"_**Crank it up give it to me come on; crank it up give it to me come on. **__**I'm gonna feedback feedback oh. Feedback feedback oh. **__Déchaine-la et donne en moi, viens, déchaine-la et donne en moi, viens. Je vais avoir des réactions, réactions, oh, réaction, réaction oh. »_

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était prendre Naruto tout de suite, de le faire sien cette nuit et pour toujours et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'entrainer hors de la piste de danse, il fut projeté en arrière par un violent coup de poing qui fit craquer son nez.

-Tu es mort ! Se contenta d'hurler son agresseur qui n'était autre que Gaara.

Le roux fou de rage releva le brun du sol pour le projeter jusqu'aux platines, interrompant ainsi les danseurs qui s'éloignaient de la piste.

-Gaa arrête ! Cria Naruto affolé.

Il savait parfaitement que Gaara n'était pas dans son état normal et que s'il ne l'arrêtait pas il serait capable du pire. Il se précipita pour se placer entre lui et Sasuke qui s'était relevé alors que n'importe qui d'autre aurait été assommé voire plus.

- Laisse-moi passer ! Ordonna le roux

-Si tu continues tu vas le tuer !

-C'est ce qui est prévu.

-Mais arrête de dire des conneries, tu n'es pas toi-même !

Gaara ne l'écoutait plus, il avait déjà commencé à ensabler Sasuke provoquant des élans de panique dans la foule, laquelle Naruto préféra figer alors que ses amis se précipitaient vers eux.

-Putain, Gaa on dansait c'est tout !

-Tu appelles ça danser ?

-C'est juste du sexe, lui ou un autre c'est pareil ! Cria Naruto en essayant de libérer le brun

-Tu allais coucher avec cet enfoiré ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne coucherais jamais avec un ami !

-Ami ? Hurla Gaara en délaissant totalement Sasuke pour se tourner vers le blond. Depuis quand vous êtes amis ?

-Heu…je…c'est compliqué.

-Cet enfoiré t'as abandonné et trahi et toi tu l'accueilles les bras et les cuisses grands ouverts ?

-Je sais que tu lui en veux pour ce qu'il m'a fait mais on s'est expliqué et…

Gaara ne le laissa pas finir, il se précipita vers l'extérieur mais Naruto le suivit.

-Gaa, attends !

-Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui ?

-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non !

-Alors pourquoi ?

-J'ai…j'ai besoin de lui ! Avoua le blond

-Je ne te suffis pas ?

-Mais c'est différent !

-En quoi es-ce différent ?

-Sasuke est un ami au même titre que Lee ou Kiba…Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas l'accepter ?

-Tu as été amoureux de lui pendant des années ! Et c'est moi qui ai tout fait pour que tu réussisses à l'oublier ! Hurla Gaara

-Je suis désolé, vraiment…je

-Tu l'as laissé te toucher !

-On…

-Il faut que je parte !

-Mais on n'a pas fini ! Se plaignit le doré. Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ?

-Si je reste, je…Il faut que je m'éloigne !

Mais Naruto se précipita vers lui pour lui attraper le bras, et se retrouva en une seconde au sol avec le roux sur lui.

-Je n'en peux plus ! Souffla Gaara

-Gaa…tu me fais mal.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Continua le roux

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu sais, moi je n'ai touché personne d'autre que toi depuis presque un an.

-Co…comment ça ?

-Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, alors pourquoi ?

-S'il te plait, tu me fais mal…

- Laisse-moi être le seul ! Murmura Gaara en embrassant la nuque du doré alors que d'une main il ouvrait son jeans.

-Gaa arrête ! Arrête tout de suite ! Hurla Naruto en se débattant. Je ne veux pas !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que ce n'est pas lui ? Cracha le roux en devenant plus violent, mordant jusqu'au sang l'épaule du doré et arrachant les quelques boutons de son gilet.

-S'il te plait, s'il te plait ne fais pas ça ! Supplia le blond en pleurant de plus en plus fort, ne pouvant plus se retenir, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer le roux qui le lâcha en se relevant, horrifié par sa propre attitude.

-Je…je suis désolé…je

Naruto n'arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer, submergé par le trop-plein d'émotions de ces derniers jours et Gaara restait sans bouger, chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de faire, n'osant pas s'approcher du blond par peur de l'effrayer.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, le roux s'était assis tête baissée, pendant que le doré continuait de soulager sa peine au milieu des invités figés.

-Gaa…Murmura Naruto. Tu mentais en parlant de tous tes amants alors ?

-Oui…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Parce que tu ne voulais pas d'une relation sérieuse et unique.

-Toi non plus.

-Au début…jusqu'à ce que je réalise que j'étais amoureux de toi.

-C'est pour ça que tu apparaissais toujours quand j'étais avec un éventuel amant ?

-Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de te savoir avec un autre…j'ai déjà dû me faire violence pour ne pas te suivre au Cube.

-Oh…Je suis désolé

-C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai osé faire !

-Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Demanda timidement Naruto

-Je veux être le seul et l'unique…

-Qu'on soit…en couple ?

-Je ne supporte plus notre relation actuelle, je n'y arrive plus !

-Si je te promets de ne plus coucher avec d'autres hommes ?

-Dans ce cas là qu'est ce qui nous empêche d'être un couple ?

-C'est que…

-A cause de Dei ?

-Hein ? Non !

-C'est Sasuke, n'est ce pas ? S'emporta Gaara en se levant brusquement

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi

-Tu l'aimes encore ! Hurla le roux. Qu'est ce que tu espères ? Si c'est pour lui tu ne serais pas contre l'idée d'être en couple, c'est ça ?

-Sasuke à quelqu'un dans sa vie, d'accord ? Il est amoureux et comblé alors ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

-Oh et tu comptes te laisser baiser en espérant qu'il abandonne son mec pour toi ?

-Ca suffit ! Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Cria Naruto en se relevant à son tour

-Tu vas devoir faire un choix !

-Du chantage ? S'indigna le blond

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Evidemment !

-Alors sors avec moi et oublie Sasuke !

-Mais…

-Ou alors oublie-moi ! Lâcha-t-il avant de partir en courant, laissant Naruto abasourdi.

Le blond n'arrivait pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, il ne pouvait pas croire que Gaara l'avait abandonné après un tel ultimatum. Semblant profiter de sa vulnérabilité, les voix dans sa tête recommencèrent à le harceler.

_« J'aime quand tu pleures, tu es magnifique lorsque tu souffres ! »_

_Il fut à nouveau pris de tremblement et se retrouva rapidement à genoux dans le sable, crachant à nouveau du sang dans des proportions inquiétantes._

_« Tu crois que Sasuke voudras encore de toi après ça ? »_

_Son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans poitrine, il saignait du nez et de la bouche et les voix se faisaient de plus en plus violentes et il n'eut même pas la force de crier lorsque son cœur se serra et qu'il s'écroula violement dans le sable mouillé par son sang._

_Musique : « It's for you » by The Fray, « I hate boys » by Christina Aguilera, Reprise de "Toxic" by _A Static Lullaby _"Temperature" et "_Now that I've got your love_"__ by Sean Paul, "Feedback" by Janet Jackson_


	10. Chapter 10 Harem Evolution

_**Note1 : Désolée, je suis vraimen très en retard, mais j'ai écris deux chapitres à la suite de L'Ange et du coup Harem a pris du retard ! Je vais essayer de me rattraper !**_

_**Note2 : Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en écrire un, je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas le sentiment que ça en est un mais apparemment c'est le cas donc, présence de LEMON ! Et j'ai peut être été un peu plus cru ou vulgaire dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Note3 : Pardon pour les très très très nombreuses fautes !**_

_**Note4 : Pour ceux qui n'y ont pas encore répondu ceci **__**est un petit « sondage » que je vais mettre un peu partout : **_

_**J'ai en tête les prémices d'une fiction future et j'ai besoin de vous. Dans cette fiction Naruto aura 3 ou 4 prétendants plus ou moins sérieux mais je ne sais pas forcement lesquels et pour une fois j'ai envie d'avoir votre avis.**_

_**Donc pourriez vous me laissez un petit commentaire pour répondre à ses deux questions même si vous n'avez pas l'intention de lire la fameuse fiction.**_

_**-Tout d'abord, 3 ou 4 prétendants ? C'est-à-dire, Sasuke plus 2 autres ou Sasuke plus trois autres ?**_

_**-Et deuxièmement parmi cette petites liste quels sont les 2 ou 3 (selon ce que vous avez répondu à la première question) qui vous inspirent ? Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Itachi, Shino, Madara, Lee, Sasori, Pain, Deidara. MERCI BEAUCOUP D'AVANCE**_

Chapitre 10

Harem Evolution.

Naruto n'avait même plus la force d'hurler tant la douleur était forte, il avait le sentiment de mourir de l'intérieur, que chaque parcelle de son être était broyée par une force invisible et cruelle mais malgré cela il ne voulait pas abandonner.

Il était hors de question qu'il meurt ici et maintenant, qu'il abandonne son frère et ses amis, qu'il laisse Gaara mourir et qu'il soit séparé de Sasuke alors qu'il venait juste de le retrouver.

Il n'était pas faible, il ne laisserait pas Kabuto utiliser son passé contre lui, il ne le laisserait pas le tuer d'une façon aussi lâche.

Jamais !

Une toux plus forte lui fit cracher une forte dose de sang mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se relever difficilement pour s'asseoir et tenter de se soigner. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, encore un peu et il perdrait connaissance et dans son état actuel cela reviendrait sans doute à se laisser mourir.

De son côté, Sasuke luttait contre ses amis qui le retenait par la force pour l'empêcher de rejoindre le blond.

-Gaa et lui doivent être en pleine discussion ! Expliqua Tenten

-Puisque je vous dis qu'il va mal ! Hurla le brun. Il a besoin d'aide !

-Calme toi…Tenta Shikamaru qui malgré l'aide de Lee, Shino et Kiba avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son meilleur ami qui se débattait violement.

-Lâchez-moi avant que je ne m'énerve !

-Sasuke, Naruto ne crains rien avec Gaara ! Intervint Kiba.

-RECULEZ PUTAIN ! Hurla le brun

Etonnement, les garçons le lâchèrent et reculèrent, suivis des filles qui firent aussi plusieurs pas en arrière.

Ils se regardèrent surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils avaient lâché Sasuke qui avait déjà atteint la sortie.

La première chose qu'il vit en sortant fut Deidara visiblement hors de lui avec Naruto couvert de sang et évanoui dans ses bras.

Il se précipita vers eux le cœur battant, craignant que le blond soit dans un état grave ou pire, mort.

-Naru ! Cria-t-il machinalement en tendant une main vers lui

-Je peux savoir pourquoi il était en train de crever seul en s'étouffant avec son propre sang ? Hurla Deidara en reculant pour que le brun ne touche pas son frère.

-Je sentais qu'il allait mal et je voulais venir, mais les autres étaient persuadés qu'il ne craignait rien avec Gaara ! Ils m'ont empêché de venir plus tôt !

-Gaa était là ?

-Oui, il à péter un câble et Naru l'a suivi dehors ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

Deidara fronça les sourcils en resserrant sa prise sur l'évanoui, il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, jamais le roux n'aurait laissé son cadet seul à une soirée à moins d'un incident grave…Plus que quiconque il connaissait ses problèmes d'humeur et ses difficultés à se contrôler lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère.

Kabuto aurait-il profité d'une dispute entre Naruto et Gaara pour s'immiscer une nouvelle fois dans son esprit et l'empêcher de résister à ses attaques à distance ?

Il soupira avant de regarder Sasuke d'un air grave, n'en revenant pas lui-même de ce qu'il allait faire.

-Tu vois la limousine là-bas ?

-Oui…Répondit le brun un peu perdu.

-Je dois absolument trouver un moyen d'empêcher les attaques à distance de Kabuto, alors …Je te confie Naru…Ramène le à la maison…Finit-il péniblement.

-Tu peux compter sur moi !

Le plus âgé toisa un instant Sasuke qui lui tendait les bras pour qu'il y dépose son frère.

La simple idée d'abandonner son ange lui déchirait le cœur, surtout pour le confier à ce traitre, seulement il n'avait pas le choix, il devait au plus vite empêcher l'autre argenté de nuire et il avait beau détester le brun il savait que jamais il ne ferait de mal à son cadet.

-Ne dis rien aux autres, file directement à la voiture !

-Ils vont s'inquiéter !

-Faire la fête ne leur fera pas de mal, apprendre que Naru va mal ne ferait que les affaiblir et vu ce qui nous attend…Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre. D'ailleurs depuis quand tu te soucie des autres ?

-C'est juste que…Naruto va forcement vouloir savoir pourquoi ils ne sont pas auprès de lui…Souffla le brun.

Deidara observa une nouvelle fois celui qu'il considérait comme son rival numéro un, voir ce dernier se faire à ce point du souci pour son frère l'agaçait plus que tout, il n'avait qu'une envie, lui criait de garder sa délicatesse et son amour pour lui et de partir le plus loin possible de son cadet mais il se retint et déposa non sans le foudroyer du regard Naruto dans ses bras.

-Ne lui pose aucune question sur ce qui s'est passé et surtout, ne le quitte pas d'une semelle !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le préciser !

Le blond suivit du regard la silhouette de Sasuke jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il s'installe avec son frère dans la voiture et que celle-ci démarre, il défigea ensuite la foule et se prépara à faire face au reste du harem qui se jeta presque sur lui.

-J'étais sûr que seul Dei pouvait créer une barrière pareille ! Cria Lee

-C'est toi qui nous empêchait de sortir ? Demanda Tenten

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où sont Naru, Sasuke et Gaa et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Paniqua Kiba

-On se calme…Ils sont à la maison, tu sais bien que Naru déteste ce genre de soirée…

-Sasuke aussi…Souffla Shika

-Et tu es venu pour voir ton frère adoré partir avec le type que tu déteste le plus au monde ? Railla Tenten

-Ecoute Princesse, allez juste vous amuser, ok ?

La jeune femme et le reste du Harem comprirent le message et faisant pleinement confiance au blond, ils exhortèrent les autres de rentrer pour faire la fête ce qui enchanta tout le monde.

Après tout si Dei disait que tout allait pour le mieux c'est que c'est que tout allait pour le mieux, non ?

A l'intérieur la fête battait son plein, personne n'avait évidemment remarqué la légère interruption qui avait eu lieu et les souvenirs de la colère de Gaara avaient été effacés.

Hinata se sentait malgré elle coupable, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui c'était passé, mais si elle n'avait pas menti à Naruto en lui assurant que Neji serait présent, il ne serait jamais venu…Remarquant son trouble, Chôji lui attrapa timidement la main pour l'entrainer avec un sourire rassurant vers la piste de danse.

-Inquiète ? Demanda Shikamaru à Tenten en s'asseyant à leur table, où il ne restait que la jeune femme.

-Enormément…

-Pourtant Deidara a dit que ça allait, non ?

-Mais il s'est forcement passé quelque chose…Souffla t'elle en buvant sa vodka cul sec.

-C'est Gaara qui te tracasse ?

-J'ai le sentiment qu'il perd pied…

-Il pourrait être dangereux tu veux dire ?

-C'est une certitude…Avoua Tenten. Tu sais il a vraiment fait beaucoup d'effort pour détruire ses pulsions violentes et il s'en sort vraiment bien !

-Mais ?

-Mais…quand il s'agit de Naru…ses démons reprennent vite le dessus !

-Il ne lui aurait quand même pas fait du mal ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais Sasuke est avec Naruto et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne risque rien avec lui.

-Il est quand même allé s'envoyer en l'air à peine arrivé avant de se jeter sur Naru !

-Hein ?

-Avec ce…Sai…

-Sai est cent pour cent hétéro !

-Vraiment ?

-Il est fou amoureux de Sakura et compte sur Sasuke pour conclure !

-Ah merde ! S'exclama la jeune femme

-Ne me dis pas que Naruto pense que…

-Si !

L'arrivée de Shino dans une tenu plutôt débraillée mit fin à leur discussion.

Le jeune homme soupira fortement en s'avachissant dans le sofa pourpre, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Shikamaru qui n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi expressif.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea-t-il en détaillant sa chemise ouverte et froissé qui dépassait de son pantalon.

-J'ai essayé de savoir si j'étais gay.

-Hein ?

-Mais je ne suis pas tellement plus avancé…Continua Shino…J'ai embrassé plusieurs mecs que je trouve plutôt sexy, j'ai apprécié…les caresses aussi…mais apparemment pas assez…

-Attends, attend…Tu viens de dire que tu avais eu des flirts…heu…poussés avec des mecs ?

-Oui.

-Ok…Et donc tu as soudainement découvert que tu étais attiré par les hommes ?

-Je ne suis pas encore sûr.

-Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu à changer de couleur de cheveux ?

-J'en avais juste marre d'être brun…Expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux devenus châtains.

-Et donc tu es gay ? Continua Shika toujours aussi désorienté.

-Comme je viens de te le dire, je n'en sais encore rien…

- Bien…Heu…Tiens-nous au courant quand tu sauras !

-Quand il saura quoi ? Beugla Kiba, visiblement bien alcoolisé en s'instant à son tour dans le confortable sofa.

-Si je suis attiré par les hommes. Répondit toujours aussi calmement Shino.

- Oh…Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile !

-Comment tu as su toi ? Demanda Shikamaru

-Diego…Murmura-t-il rêveur.

-Un des amants de Naru. Expliqua Tenten. Il n'était là que de passage mais n'avait apparemment pas comprit qu'il n'était qu'un coup d'un soir !

-J'avais jamais trouvé un homme attirant, mais lui…Ouah ! Au début je n'étais pas sûr mais quand je les ai vus s'allumer avec Naru sur la piste de danse et que j'ai eu l'une de plus incroyable érection de ma vie…Au final j'en ai parlé avec un peu tout le monde et je me suis décidé à aller consoler le pauvre Diego !

-Ca ne t'a pas effrayé plus que ça ?

-Beaucoup de désir et pas mal de tequila ça aide aussi !

-Et Diego était vraiment une bombe ! Ajouta Tenten

-Et toi c'est qui ton déclencheur ? Demanda Kiba à Shino

-Pardon ?

-Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas soudainement réveillé un matin en te demandant si tu n'étais pas bi ou Gay ? Il y a bien un mec qui t'a troublé ?

-Ne pose pas des questions si personnelles ! Intervint la jeune femme.

-De toute façon filles ou mecs c'est pareil…Souffla Kiba songeur…Le tout c'est de ne jamais s'attacher, sinon…

-Drent n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie ? Demanda doucement Tenten

-Il est revenu et…il n'a même pas appelé ! Il joue soudainement les copains jaloux alors qu'on n'est même pas ensemble mais il ne cherche pas à me revoir !

-Tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien attendre de ce mec, et s'il a vraiment décidé de ne plus jouer avec toi alors tu devrais voir ça comme une chance ! Continua-t-elle.

-Ouai…Murmura-t-il en se levant. Je vais aller me jeter dans d'autres bras d'enfoirés, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux !

Les trois autres le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde dans la foule.

-Il est vraiment accro à ce mec ! Lança Shino

-Ca c'est sûr…

-Je vais aller danser aussi !

-Il est vraiment bizarre ce soir…Souffla Shikamaru une fois son ami parti.

-Ca sent les soucis…Murmura Tenten

-Pardon ?

-Rien ! Au fait ou est Temari ?

-Elle avait envie de danser et je n'aime pas ça…

-Oh...ok

-Et Roy ?

-J'en sais rien…Soupira-t-elle…Pour être honnête, je l'ai envoyé se faire voir !

-Désolé.

-Il ne faut pas ! Naru avait raison, c'est un connard !

-Si ton fils ne l'aimait pas…Sourit Shikamaru

La longue limousine noire fit son entrée dans la propriété au moment ou Naruto toujours calé dans les bras de Sasuke reprenait conscience.

Il entendit la voix de Jiraya annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés et celle du brun le remercier, il se sentit soulevait lorsque son ami sorti de la voiture et il frissonna lorsque le vent frais caressa son torse nu mais il n'eu pas la force d'ouvrir tout de suite les yeux.

Ouvrir les yeux revenait à faire face à la réalité, à accepter qu'il était trop faible pour contrer Kabuto, que son meilleur ami venait de lui lancer un ultimatum où il menaçait de le quitter, à accepter qu'il était encore en vie…

Il voulait juste que le temps s'arrête afin de rester dans les bras de Sasuke…

Seulement c'était impossible, alors lorsque ce dernier le déposa délicatement sur son lit, il ouvrit brusquement ses grands yeux bleus, surprenant au passage le brun qui paru pourtant soulagé.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-J'ai connu pire…

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt…Souffla le brun en baissant la tête

-Ne t'en fais pas, Dei était là.

-Oui, comme toujours ! Cracha-t-il

-On pourrait croire que tu es toujours aussi jaloux de lui ! Rit Naruto

-Evidemment !

Ils se regardèrent un instant, gênés, avant que le blond ne brise le silence.

-Je vais très bien maintenant, plus besoin de te faire du souci !

-Tant mieux, on va pouvoir parler.

-De quoi ?

-Tu te fiches de moi ? S'emporta Sasuke

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Je te demande juste de quoi tu veux parler !

-De ce qui c'est pas passé ce soir, sur cette foutue piste de danse avant que Gaara ne débarque !

-Ah…ça…

-OUI, ça !

-On s'est embrassé, pas de quoi fouettez un chat…Marmonna le doré en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'était pas un simple baiser !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Cria Naruto. Qu'on reprenne là où on en été parce que ton Sai ne t'a pas donné assez de plaisir ?

-Que…de…Sai ?

-On a dansé un peu en s'allumant c'est tout ! On ne va pas faire un débriefing pour ça !

-Alors tout d'abord, il n'existe pas un mec plus hétéro que Sai sur cette terre et il va je l'espère me débarrasser de Sakura dont il est fou amoureux et deuxièmement…

-Ecoute, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche ! L'interrompit-il sèchement.

Sasuke soupira, Naruto n'avait apparemment aucunement l'intention de revenir sur ce qui ce serait surement passé si Gaara ne les avaient pas interrompus et vu qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui, il allait devoir se contenter d'abandonner…Et puis de toute manière c'était lui qui avait envoyé balader Pain pour se jeter sur lui et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait expliquer son comportement sans lui avouer ses sentiments et ce n'était visiblement pas le bon moment…

-Ok…Je vais faire de même et peut être qu'après on pourrait se faire un film ? Proposa-t-il timidement.

Naruto semblait surprit, il hésita un instant avant d'accepter en lui offrant un sourire tendre.

Kiba dansait depuis plus d'une heure, essayant d'anesthésier son cœur et son âme qui appelaient encore et toujours son ancien amant.

Il se laissait caresser, embrasser et n'hésitait pas à se frotter contre tout les corps qui s'offraient à lui sans gêne ni pudeur.

Boire jusqu'à tout oublier et baiser toute la nuit, voilà ce qu'il comptait faire alors que des mains douces mais puissantes venait de se faufiler sous son tee-shirt.

Il frissonna sous ce toucher agréable et nota en souriant que c'était les mains les plus parfaites qui l'avaient caressé jusque là.

Il se senti attiré contre un torse musclé et une voix qu'il reconnue comme étant celle de Shino vint murmurer à son oreille.

-Viens, on fait une pause…

Le brun se laissa guider parmi la foule sans un mot, trop occupé à reluquer le dos et l'appétissant postérieur de son ami.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt que Shino était aussi bien foutu ?

Il ne sortit de sa contemplation que lorsque le châtain lui lâcha la main, ils étaient arrivés dans une des rares chambres vides de la maison et Kiba nota avec plaisir que ça ne les empêchaient pas d'entendre les premiers accords d'une de ses chansons préférées.

-Je ne te savais pas si direct…Souffla t'il en le détaillant avec envie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…Répondit péniblement Shino, qui reculait face à la démarche féline de son vis-à-vis.

- Allons…tu m'entraines dans une pièce vide où trône un grand lit…Susurra-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

-…Alors que juste avant tu me caressais sur une piste de danse…Continua-t-il en effleurant avec ses lèvres la nuque de son ami. Que suis-je censé comprendre ?

-Je voulais juste…Tenta le châtain

-Tu cherches bien à savoir si tu es bi, non ? L'interrompit le brun alors que sa main déboutonnait déjà sa chemise. N'est-ce pas mon rôle d'ami que de t'aider ?

-Tu es ivre…Murmura Shino qui ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit une bouche attaquer l'un de ses tétons.

-Mais encore conscient de mes actes…De plus l'alcool me rend encore plus sensible…

_**(Toc, toc sur la porte secrète) Lorsque je fais un faux pas  
Tu m'attires dans les ténèbres... (Amour sadique)  
Ca me met à genoux …La voix rieuse d'un petit diable…Ca me tord le visage de douleur …Et maintenant c'est satisfait… (Encore un essaie)**_

Shino avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir, sûrement parce que Kiba venait d'ouvrir sa fermeture éclaire avec la bouche pour glisser une main audacieuse dans son caleçon et que sa langue dessinait des arabesques autour de son nombril avant d'y plonger avec délice.

-Et bien…Je ne sais pas si tu aimes les hommes mais en tout cas tu es loin d'être indifférent à mes caresses…

Il aurait été difficile pour le châtain de nier et il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, parce qu'il avait été troublé par le brun dès leur première rencontre et que le trouble s'était mué en attirance puis en désir, désir qui se manifestait pleinement ce soir alors que le jeune homme à ses genoux descendait son caleçon pour embrasser délicatement son sexe tendu.

Après tout pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller ?

Le premier et seul homme jusque là à lui faire de l'effet et même un effet monstre était en train de lui faire des avances plus que directes…

Seul un saint pourrait résister !

Il n'était pas un saint, loin de là, alors lorsque le brun donna de grands coups de langue gourmand, il s'appuya un peu plus sur le mur et ferma les yeux dans un gémissement à peine étouffé.

-Oh, putain ! Réussit-il articuler alors que Kiba prenait entièrement son sexe en bouche.

_**Puisque c'est un amour profond, ça fait mal, je veux prendre le contrôle. Je veux te voir te ridiculiser. Dépends de moi …Gémis d'attente (DOGGY STYLE) Je**____**m'approche empoignant tes cheveux, je commence à te mordre comme pour te mettre en pièces.**____**Je te murmure des ordres frôlant tes oreilles…C'est mon plaisir…Tu es… (Mon amour)**____**Te gifler et puis (te donner la fessée) à nouveau…Mes mains laisses des traces…Pousse !...Bouge tes hanches ! (Je suis un amour sadique)…**__** (De l'amour véritable)**_

Apparemment il était pressé et n'avait pas envie de le faire languir, rapidement l'une de ses mains vint taquiner ses testicules alors que l'autre le branlait dans un mouvement souple et ample en parfait accord avec celui de sa bouche.

On lui avait rarement fait une fellation, les filles n'aimaient pour la plupart pas ça et celles qui s'y risquaient n'étaient pas vraiment douées, sans doute la honte ou le dégout….Mais celle qu'était en train de lui faire le brun était mémorable et il était persuadé qu'après ce soir il ne pourrait plus coucher avec quelqu'un incapable de lui offrir un tel plaisir.

Il grogna lorsque son presque amant relâcha un instant sa verge pour lui ordonner d'une voix rauque d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Regarde moi te sucer…Dit-il en passant outrageusement sa langue sur ses lèvres sans le quitter des yeux… Regarde ta queue glisser avec délice dans ma bouche…Regarde moi lorsque tu jouiras…Ce sera ma récompense…

Visiblement satisfait de voir que sa victime ne le lâchait plus des yeux et qu'elle tremblait d'excitation face à ses propos, il reprit d'un coup son sexe en bouche, l'enfonçant sans mal jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

_**Dans une ville cachée dans la nuit…J'attends la lumière avec impatience …Je suis abusé…Par une envie irrépressible qui ne connait pas de fin…Il n'y a plus de retour possible…A ce quotidien ordinaire**_

Shino ne tarda pas à jouir violement dans la bouche du brun qui s'emballa avaler avec plaisir sa semence, dont de longues trainées coulaient à présent le long de sa mâchoire pour se perdre dans son coup.

Kiba se releva en regarda avec un sourire amusé le châtain qui tentait de se reprendre, puis quand il jugea qu'il lui avait accordé assez de temps il reprit la parole.

-Bon, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses…

L'autre se tendit immédiatement, soudainement conscient de ce que la suite impliquait.

-Je ne pense pas que…

-Ne t'en fais pas…Chantonna Kiba en enlevant son tee-shirt…Je ne vais pas te dépuceler…Du moins pas de la manière que tu crains…Continua-t-il en se frottant contre lui…Tu es vraiment un petit chanceux…Ajouta-il en lui mordillant l'oreille…J'adore me faire prendre…

-Ce n'est …pas ça…c'est juste que…enfin…

-Quel est le problème ? Demanda le brun en balançant son jeans à l'autre bout de la chambre. Tu en as envie non ? Tu viens de jouir et pourtant tu es déjà tout dur…Appuya-t-il sur son érection naissante…Je ferais tout le travail pour tout si tu veux…Expliqua-t-il alors qu'il était à nouveau à genou devant lui pour lui enlever totalement son pantalon et son boxer.

-Co…comment ça ? Demanda le châtain la voix tremblante, luttant pour résister à la tentation.

-Je ne te demande ni préparation, ni préliminaires…Susurra-t-il en prenant son sexe en main…Je veux juste pouvoir m'empaler sur « _ça_ », c'est si gros…si dur…Acheva-t-il dans un gémissement profond.

-NON ! Cria Shino en le repoussa.

_**(Pleure encore) …(toc, toc sur la porte secrète)…(c'est l'heure)…Lorsque je fais un faux pas  
(Nuit sans fin)…(Brillons) …Cette passion qui commence à être hors de contrôle…Où est demain ?  
(Crions)…(Toc, Toc sur la porte secrète)…(Ce monde) …Même s'il change…Tu m'attires vers ces ténèbres éblouissantes... (Sadique)… (Amour sadique)**_

Déstabilisé, le brun le regarda un moment surprit avant de faire la moue, d'hausser les épaules et de se diriger toujours en sous vêtements vers la sortie.

-Tant pis…Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre !

A peine sa phrase achevait il fut rattrapé et plaqué brutalement contre le mur par le châtain dont le regard s'était embrasé.

-On va faire ça à ma manière…

Le ton dur et autoritaire excita d'avantage Kiba qui se mordit par reflexe la lèvre avant que son « agresseur » fonce sur sa bouche pour lui arracher un violent baiser.

La main du brun vint timidement caresser les cheveux de Shino avant de les attraper plus sauvagement au fur et à mesure de leur échange passionné.

Il sentit la main chaude du châtain caresser le creux de ses reins et ses hanches doucement contrastant avec le ballet brutal de leurs langues, et à bout de souffle il mit fin au baiser.

Son ami enfoui alors directement son visage dans son coup pour humer son odeur avant de déposer de légers baisers sur sa nuque, lui arrachant par la même occasions de nombreux frissons qui finirent par le pousser à rapprocher lui-même leurs corps en attirant d'un geste sec le corps du châtain contre le sien.

Le contact de leurs peaux brûlantes les fit gémir tous les deux et Shino repartit aussitôt à l'assaut des lèvres du brun, demandant cette fois ci l'accès à ce dernier qui accepta sans se faire prier alors que le châtain le forçait en le soulevant par les fesses à s'accrocher à lui.

Kiba enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, faisant de même avec ses mains autour de sa nuque pour approfondir encore plus le baiser enflammé qui venait de débuter.

Lorsque la langue chaude du brun quitta son homologue pour venir taquiner l'oreille du châtain, ce dernier emporté par le plaisir dû reposer son ami en le faisant s'assoir sur ce qui semblait être une coiffeuse, renversant au passage un nombre certain de produits de beauté.

_**Tu m'as fait avoir un rêve, toi ange déchu de la tentation, toi, une personne si belle que c'en est cruel…Ton ombre dansante disparait avant que je puisse la toucher comme une illusion. C'est notre dernier amour compliqué vers une éternité d'intensité vers un endroit lointain, allons-y.**_

Il le repoussa doucement pour pouvoir lui faire face et Kiba grogna en lâchant malgré lui le cou de sa victime, seulement lorsqu'il plongea dans son regard doré il fut surprit de sentir son cœur s'accélérer et son souffle se faire plus difficile.

Shino le regardait avec envie et passion, il était impossible de ne pas voir l'énorme désir qui se dégageait de son regard, seulement il y avait autre chose et le brun bien que n'arrivant pas à savoir quoi fut troublé par cette chose inconnue.

Tout doucement, sans le quitter des yeux, le châtain attrapa son poignet et l'embrassa avec délicatesse et tendresse, puis il fit de même avec le dos de sa main, puis la paume avant de passer à ses longs doigts fins pour finir par les engloutir subitement dans sa bouche pour les sucer sensuellement.

Kiba ne pu retenir un long gémissement, excitant Shino qui passa un bras autour de sa taille pour réunir à nouveau leurs deux corps.

Le mouvement brusque envoya au sol un flacon de parfum qui en se brisant au sol diffusa une agréable odeur d'agrume, mais le brun préférait de loin l'odeur d'épices enivrante qui se dégageait de son amant.

Grisé, il mordit la chair tendre de cette nuque tendue qui s'offrait à lui, arrachant un grognement à sa victime qui pour se venger le força à s'allonger contre le miroir instable de la coiffeuse pour taquiner ses tétons durcis.

_**(Pleure encore)… (Toc, toc sur la porte secrète)… (C'est l'heure)…Lorsque je fais un faux pas tu m'attires vers ces ténèbres éblouissantes... (Sadique)… (Amour sadique)**_

Le brun n'en pouvait plus, il avait le sentiment que son amant voulait le dévorer tout entier, qu'il goutait chaque partie de son torse nu pour savoir par quel morceau il allait commencer et il adorait ça…Cette langue chaude et taquine qui se baladait sensuellement sur corps, cette main audacieuse qui caressait son sexe comprimé dans son boxer, les gémissements appuyés du châtain…Toutes ces choses le rendaient fou et il n'était plus que soupires et cris pour le plus grand bonheur de son « ami ».

Le jeune Aburame tira lentement, beaucoup trop lentement sur le sous-vêtement de Kiba pour le laisser tomber au sol alors que ce dernier écarta un peu plus ses jambes qui pendaient dans le vide, offrant une vue parfaite sur son anatomie.

Shino avec un sourire indéchiffrable pour son amant, caressa du bout des doits la peau nue des chevilles du brun, remontant lentement vers les cuisses et l'aine en contournant avec sadisme son sexe de plus en plus tendu.

Kiba tremblait d'impatience, il n'en pouvait plus !

Comment ce jeune homme qui paraissait coincé et hautain avait pu se transformer si vite en tortionnaire hyper sexy et incroyablement bandant ?

Il n'eu pas plus le temps de s'attarder sur cette question car son bourreau venait de prendre dans un mouvement vif son sexe en bouche.

-Tu…n'es pas…

Il essayait de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas à aller jusque là car après tout c'était sa première fellation mais cette langue incroyablement agile sur sa verge lui faisait perdre le fil de ses pensés et lorsqu'il sentit un piercing taquiner son gland il ôta sa main de devant sa bouche pour laisser échapper un cri rauque.

Shino avait un piercing à la langue ?

Décidément c'était un jeune homme qui cachait bien son jeu…

-Tu… es sûr… que c'est… ta première ? Demanda-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Shino sourit sans pourtant délaisser sa tâche, oui c'était sa première fellation et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour il serait à genou devant un mec en train de le sucer, seulement ce soir, dans cette chambre, avec cet homme, ça lui avait paru naturel, ça lui avait même fait très envie et il était surprit d'y prendre énormément de plaisir.

_**Eternellement, tu étais attaché, Enfermé à l'intérieur d'une cage. Pour toujours une lumière brillera surement. Tu t'enfuiras surement un jour avant l'aube.  
**_

Kiba grogna, alors qu'il imaginait déjà la délivrance incroyable qui allait bientôt suivre, le châtain s'était arrêter, le laissant plus excité que jamais et se contentait de le dévorer des yeux.

-Putain, on ne t'a jamais appris à finir ce que tu avais commencé ? Hurla-t-il

L'autre ne répondit rien, il s'approcha pour lui voler un baiser et même si le brun voulait bouder, la fougue du châtain eu une nouvelle fois raison de lui et il se laissa aller, remarquant à peine qu'il était soulevé.

C'est lorsqu'il fut déposé doucement sur les draps frais du lit qu'il prit conscience de la situation, il était nu et au dessus de lui se tenait Shino plus excité que jamais, lui dévorant le cou et le torse tout en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il finit par s'allonger complètement sur lui, comprimant leurs virilités entre eux, lui faisant presque mal pour finir par se frotter sensuellement contre lui sans le quitter des yeux.

Kiba n'avait jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient aussi dorés et il se perdit un instant avec trouble dans ce brasier qui le consumait sur place jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement plus vif facilité par leurs pré-spermes à tous les deux lui arrache un profond soupire de bien être.

Jamais encore le brun n'avait ressentit autant de sensations et de frustration mêlée à autant de plaisir et de bonheur. Il avait couché avec très peu d'hommes et aucun même pas Diego qui avait pourtant été prévenant et doux ne lui avait porté autant d'intérêt, aucun n'avait cherché à ce point là à le frustrer dans le but de mieux le satisfaire, car il en été sûr c'est ce que Shino était en train de faire.

Il pensa un instant à Drent, à cette façon brutale et violente qu'il avait de le prendre, sans préliminaires, sans caresses, sans amour…Une larme naquit le long de sa joue mais elle disparu vite sous un baiser délicat de châtain, qui baisa ensuite son autre œil, puis ses joues, son front, son nez et enfin sa bouche.

_**(Pleure encore)… (Toc, toc sur la porte secrète)… (C'est l'heure) Lorsque je fais un faux pas… (Nuit sans fin) Brillons…Cette passion qui commence à être hors de contrôle…Où est demain ?(Crions) (Toc, toc sur la porte secrète)…Ce monde)…Même s'il change, tu m'attires vers ces ténèbres éblouissantes... (Sadique) … (Amour sadique)**_

Lorsque l'Aburame sentit que le petit brun sous lui tentait pendant le baiser de se frotter contre lui pour jouir et mettre fin à son insoutenable érection, il s'éloigna de lui pour se mettre à genoux sur le lit et sous l'œil perplexe de son amant il prit un oreiller et l'installa sous le fessier du jeune allongé qui se laissa faire malgré tout.

Le fessier surélevé, à la merci totale du châtain qui le dévorait du regard, Kiba ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et il cacha machinalement son visage sous ses mains.

-Qu'est ce que…HAANN !

Shino venait d'introduire sans cérémonie sa langue dans l'intimité du brun qui haletait de plus en plus fort.

Ca aussi c'était une première !

S'il avait pu parler, il lui aurait demandé pourquoi il prenait la peine de faire tout ça lui…

Pourquoi un mec qui n'avait encore jamais été si proche d'un autre homme allait jusqu'à lui offrir un anulingus alors qu'aucun de ses amants même les plus expérimentés n'avaient osé le faire ?

Pourquoi tenait-il à ce point à lui donner du plaisir ? Et il aurait sans doute hurlé un immense « merci » au mec en charge de la musique qui semblait passer toutes ses chansons préférées pour accompagner ces moments orgasmiques.

Seulement il était dans l'incapacité de parler et même de réfléchir, il ne pouvait que soupirer, supplier, gémir et crier alors que la langue coquine se faisait de plus en plus audacieuse.

Shino lui avait forcement mentit, ça ne pouvait pas être sa première fois avec un homme !

Le châtain prenait plaisir à entendre les cris et les supplications du brun qui ne faisait que l'excitait d'avantage si toute fois c'était possible, mais il fut surprit lorsque son amant se tendit pour finir par jouir violement, lui envoyant au passage du sperme sur le visage et les cheveux.

Un simple anulingus pouvait le faire jouir ? C'était une chose à retenir….

-Merde…Souffla Kiba en essayant de reprendre son souffle…Je suis…vraiment désolé…

L'autre ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, il ôta sa chemise, seul vêtement qu'il avait encore sur lui et essuya le sperme du brun avec avant de la lancer au loin pour s'allonger à nouveau sur son amant qui l'embrassa avec empressement et fièvre.

Mais Kiba en voulait plus, il voulait que le châtain le prenne et il savait que ce dernier était encore hésitant et qu'il faudrait le stimuler, alors il recommença à se frotter contre sa virilité qui semblait prête à exploser.

-Shino…Prends moi…Souffla-t-il sensuellement à son oreille

Une sorte de courant électrique suivit d'un long frisson traversa le châtain, c'était la première fois depuis le début de leurs ébats qu'il l'appelait par son prénom…

-Shino…S'il te plait…

L'entendre prononcer son prénom de manière si sensuelle, si provocante et aguicheuse lui faisait perdre de plus en plus pied et ce n'est pas les mots crus qui suivirent qui allaient l'aider à se reprendre.

-Aller…Gémit Kiba…Tu vois bien dans quel état je suis…Enfonce toi en moi je t'en pris…Continua-t-il toujours en se frottant contre la verge dressée de Shino, éveillant par la même occasion la sienne.

-…Depuis que je l'ai prise en bouche tout à l'heure, depuis que je l'ai sucée je ne rêve que de la sentir en moi…Shino, je t'en pris…Remplis moi…Continua-t-il en suçant les doigts du châtain qui n'en pouvait plus…Shino…Défonce moi…

_**« **__You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you. __**Tu me laisses te violer, tu me laisses te profaner.**____You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you. __**Tu me laisses te pénétrer tu me laisses te compliquer.**____Help me I broke apart my insides, help me i've got no soul to sell. __**Aide-moi j'ai déchiré mes entrailles, aide-moi je n'ai plus d'âme à vendre.**____Help me, the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself. __**Aide-moi la seule chose qui agis sur moi, aide-moi à m échapper de moi-même.**_

Il se contrôlait de plus en plus difficilement, mais il tenait bon, parce que contrairement à ce que semblait croire le brun il avait bien l'intention de le prendre, seulement il ne voulait pas entrer en lui sans le préparer, sans être sûr qu'il ne souffre pas, il refusait d'être comme ce…Drent…

Il caressa son amant d'un regard langoureux, avant de récupérer ses doigts à présent bien mouillés pour les diriger vers l'intimité du brun qu'il commença par effleurer lentement, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement.

-Je ne veux t'offrir que du plaisir…Murmura-t-il en entrant doucement un premier doigt que le brun ne sentit presque pas.

-Ta…langue a déjà fait du bon boulot…

Rassuré, Shino osa un second doigt qui n'apporta qu'un gémissement de bien être au brun qui s'empala lui-même sur le troisième qu'inséra le châtain.

-Viens…Souffla Kiba…Je t'assure que je n'ai pas mal du tout…

Shino continua encore un peu de caresser l'intimité du brun, dans des mouvements profonds et lents, guidé par les gémissements de son amant. Tous ses gestes étaient instinctifs, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à un homme, mais il savait ce qui était censé lui donné du plaisir et apparemment il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

-Haan…J'en peux plus…Gémit le brun de frustration…Viens !

-Tu…es sûr ?

-VIENS !

Le châtain sourit devant l'empressement du brun, même s'il n'en menait pas large non plus, il se leva pour attraper un préservatif dans son pantalon sous le regard amusé de son amant.

-Apparemment tu n'avais pas prévu de finir la nuit seul…

-Mais je n'aurais jamais cru avoir la chance de la passer avec toi…

Kiba se figea un instant, Shino avait un air si doux et si sincère en lui disant ça qu'il n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de rater un battement ou deux…

Le frottement du gland de son amant contre son intimité le ramenant instantanément et dans un grognement à la réalité.

Doucement, le châtain s'enfonça dans son amant, scrutant les moindres crispations de son visage, caressant avec tendresse l'une de ses joues et de l'autre main son sexe pour l'aider à se détendre alors que lui se retenait de ne pas l'empaler d'un coup sec tant le plaisir était grand.

On lui avait souvent parlé du sexe anal mais aucune de ses précédentes copines n'avait voulu essayer et à cet instant précis il les maudit toutes de l'avoir privé d'un tel délice.

Il était entièrement en lui, il sentait son sexe serré, comprimé même dans cet antre chaude et accueillant et il dû se morde fortement la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas bouger, afin de laisser le temps à son amant de s'habituer à cette intrusion.

"_I want to fuck you like an animal. __**Je veux te baiser comme un animal.**__I want to feel you from the inside. __**Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur.**__ I want to fuck you like an animal. __**Je veux te baiser comme un animal.**__ My whole existence is flawed. __**Mon existence toute entière est imparfaite**__. You get me closer to god. __**Tu me rapproche de dieu.**__ »_

Kiba ne pu s'empêcher d'être ému, la douceur et l'attention de Shino le touchaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Habitué à la violence de Drent, il avait finit par croire qu'il aimait ça, qu'il n'aimait même que ça, allant jusqu'à réitérer le même genre de rapport avec ses rares amants occasionnels et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait voulu faire avec le châtain, mais ce dernier avait chamboulé tout ses plans, lui apportant plus de plaisir qu'il n'en avait jamais eu, avec pourtant énormément de douceur et de gentillesse…Il ne pu réprimer un sourire sincère ce qui déstabilisa Shino dont le rythme cardiaque s'emballa de plus belle.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, Kiba donna un coup de bassin, entrainant un grognement de son amant qui comprit qu'il pouvait enfin se mouvoir.

-Oh…putain…Ne pu retenir Shino alors qu'il donnait de très longs et lents coups de reins.

Avait-il déjà ressentit une telle sensation ?

Kiba se posait les mêmes questions, les mouvements délibérément lents le rendaient dingues, c'était pour lui la plus douce des tortures et même si une partie de lui souhaiter que Shino accélère enfin le mouvement, il savait que plus l'attente seraient longue plus le plaisir serait grand et quand le châtain augmenta légèrement le rythme il en voulu à Drent de l'avoir privé de ce genre de plaisir.

- Shi…Shino…Je t'en…prie…Prends-moi…plus vite…

Toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent !

Il voulait le faire languir, prendre son temps, mais l'entendre gémir ainsi son nom lui faisait perdre tous ses moyen et dans un cri rauque il accéda à sa demande.

- Haaammm….

Kiba ne cessait de lui demander d'aller plus vite, plus fort, d'être plus brutal et si c'était ce qu'il voulait alors le châtain n'allait pas l'en priver, surtout que lui aussi en mourrait d'envie.

Chaque coup de rein était plus sec et puissant que le précédent, chaque grognement laissait l'animal prendre le pas sur l'être humain et les deux hommes n'étaient plus menés que par leurs instincts les plus primitifs.

Spontanément, pris dans son plaisir, Shino attrapa les jambes de Kiba pour les déposer sur ses épaules avant de se retirer totalement pour le pénétrer entièrement d'un coup sec, ce qui déclencha un puissant cri qu'il arracha à son amant qui se demandait si l'autre savait qu'ainsi il le pénétrait plus en profondeur.

Non, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être sa première fois avec un homme !

"_You can have my isolation , you can have the hate that it brings. __**Tu peux avoir mon isolement, tu peux avoir la haine qu'elle apporte.**____You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything. __**Tu peux avoir mon absence de foi, tu peux avoir tout de moi. **__Help me you tear down my reason __**Aide-moi à démolir ma raison. **__H__elp me it's your sex I can smell . __**Aide-moi c'est ton sexe que je peux sentir.**____Help me, you make me perfect. Help me become somebody else .__**Aide moi tu me rends parfait, aide-moi à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. »**_

Shino le parcourait avidement du regard alors que ses hanches claquaient dans un bruit indécent et fort excitant contre ses fesses.

Kiba allait jouir, il se savait, il le sentait, ce sexe qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en lui, ses yeux qui le dévoraient du regard, ses mains qui le parcouraient dans des gestes possessifs et brutaux, ses grognements qui lui hérissaient le poil, cet homme magnifique qui semblait ne voir et ne vouloir que lui, tout était réunit pour le mener à la jouissance et lorsqu'après une énième caresse brutale de sa prostate il sentit son corps se tordre, il cria le nom de son amant avant de renverser complètement sa tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, essayant de reprendre un souffle normal.

Sentant les parois du brun se rétracter autour de son sexe, Shino jouit très peu de temps après lui et il se laissa tomber à ses côtés après avoir enlevé et nouer le préservatif.

Cependant lorsqu'il vit que le sexe de Kiba était toujours aussi dur, il fronça les sourcils.

-Joui…Jouissance anale. Expliqua le brun en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Oh…J'en avais entendu parler, mais je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment possible…

-Naru m'en avait aussi parlé mais…c'était une première pour moi…Avoua le brun.

A ces mots Shino ne pu réprimer un sourire satisfait et une douce chaleur s'empara de lui, il était fier de savoir qu'il avait réussit à donner du plaisir au brun au point de le faire jouir sans le branler et encore plus de savoir qu'il était le premier et que même ce Drent n'avait pas réussit une telle chose.

"_I want to fuck you like an animal. __**Je veux te baiser comme un animal.**__I want to feel you from the inside. __**Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur.**__ I want to fuck you like an animal. __**Je veux te baiser comme un animal.**__ My whole existence is flawed. __**Mon existence toute entière est imparfaite**__. You get me closer to god. __**Tu me rapproche de dieu.**__ »_

Kiba se tourna sur le côté, un peu perdu dans les brumes post-orgasmique et gêné par son érection encore douloureuse.

Il venait d'avoir l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie et pourtant il bandait toujours autant et l'idée de devoir prendre une douche froide ne l'enchantait guère…Evidement il n'allait pas demander à Shino de l'aider, pour une première fois il lui avait vraiment tout donné et en redemander serait vraiment mal venu…

Pouvait-il se soulager seul, ici ?

Le châtain lui, avait les yeux rivé sur le dos, la chute de reins et les fesses de son amant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique et incroyablement désirable, alanguit sur ce lit, la peau moite et marqué par ses dents ou ses ongles et cette simple vision suffit à l'exciter de nouveau.

Etonné, il se demanda ce que le petit brun avait bien pu lui faire pour le mettre dans tous ses états.

Jamais il n'avait désiré autant quelqu'un, jamais il n'avait désiré un homme et pourtant cette nuit il avait cru que son désir allait le consumer et là, après un orgasme dévastateur il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de recommencer, de posséder à nouveau ce corps si parfait à ses yeux.

Kiba venait finalement d'opter pour la douche froide, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, il sentit la bouche chaude de son amant se perdre dans le creux de ses reins pour remonter sensuellement jusqu'à sa nuque, le faisant frissonner à chaque passage.

-Alors…Murmura sensuellement Shino à son oreille en caressant du bout des doigts son érection et son intimité d'une autre main…Tu n'aurais pas envie que je te prenne à nouveau…

Le brun ne pu retenir un gémissement d'envie qui s'intensifia lorsqu'un doigt s'insinua en lui alors que la main droite de son amant caressait son sexe.

-Dis moi…Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'enfonce encore en toi…Souffla-t-il…Plus fort…Plus loin…

Sans même sans rendre compte Kiba s'était mit à frotter de plus en plus fort le bas de ses reins contre l'érection naissante de Shino qui reprenait de plus en plus vie sous cette douce torture.

-Dur…Ne pu s'empêcher de souffler le brun en sentant ce membre imposant contre lui.

-Tu aimerais bien le sentir en toi, n'est ce pas…Susurra le châtain en entrant un second doigt.

-Humm…

-Je pourrais te prendre là brutalement…Te faire hurler encore et encore…Continua Shino plus difficilement, car ses propos l'excitait lui-même et son sexe se souvenant des sensations que lui avait offertes l'anus du brun était à nouveau dressé et impatient.

Subitement, dans un grognement, Kiba renversa le châtain pour se retrouver sur lui et sans un mot il se jeta avec une avidité non dissimulée sur la verge de son amant pour la prendre entièrement en bouche.

_"You can have my isolation , you can have the hate that it brings. __**Tu peux avoir mon isolement, tu peux avoir la haine qu'elle apporte.**____You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything. __**Tu peux avoir mon absence de foi, tu peux avoir tout de moi. **__Help me you tear down my reason __**Aide-moi à démolir ma raison. **__H__elp me it's your sex I can smell . __**Aide-moi c'est ton sexe que je peux sentir.**____Help me, you make me perfect. Help me become somebody else .__**Aide moi tu me rends parfait, aide-moi à devenir quelqu'un d'autre. »**_

Shino perdait déjà pied, sa main caressait avec une quasi frénésie la chevelure du brun accompagnant ainsi ses mouvements de tête, mais d'un coup, Kiba cessa toute activité et le regarda un instant avec un sourire espiègle avant de se diriger en ondulant exagérément des hanches jusqu'à la fameuse coiffeuse du début de leur ébats.

Son amant le suivait du regard comme hypnotisé et machinalement il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que le brun s'appuyait sur le meuble, offrant ainsi au châtain une magnifique vu de ses fesses.

Kiba n'eut même pas à parler, un seul regard aguicheur suffit à faire de nouveau perdre tout contrôle à Shino qui se précipita vers lui et le pénétra cette fois ci d'un coup pour enchainer avec des mouvements rapides et brutaux.

-Hamm…Ouiii…En-core plus ! Haleta le brun en rejetant la tête en arrière pour la poser contre l'épaule de son amant qui l'attira d'un geste possessif contre son torse alors qu'une de ses mains venait le branler durement.

Les deux amants faisaient face au miroir de la coiffeuse et Shino se gorgeait de la vision qui s'offrait à lui, se voir prendre Kiba contre ce meuble, pour la seconde fois de la soirée avec toujours la même envie, la même faim de lui ne fit que l'exciter d'avantage et il mordit violement la nuque de son amant, ce qui le fit jouir dans sa main et contre le miroir.

"_I want to fuck you like an animal. __**Je veux te baiser comme un animal.**__I want to feel you from the inside. __**Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur.**__ I want to fuck you like an animal. __**Je veux te baiser comme un animal.**__ My whole existence is flawed. __**Mon existence toute entière est imparfaite**__. You get me closer to god. __**Tu me rapproche de dieu.**__ »_

Malgré ce nouvel orgasme et même s'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes le brun ne voulait pas que Shino arrête et ce dernier n'en avait pas l'attention…Il le retourna pour l'assoir sur la commode afin qu'il ne s'effondre pas de plaisir et le re-pénétra immédiatement avec la même ardeur, touchant du premier coup sa prostate qu'il avait découvert assez vite lors de leur premier corps à corps.

Shino était déconnecté de la réalité, plus rien ne comptait en dehors de Kiba…si chaud…si étroit…si bon…Plus rien ne comptait en dehors de ce plaisir intense et jusque là inconnu qui les submergeait tous les deux.

-Haaaaaan….HaaaAAAN !

Kiba jouit pour la troisième fois et même assit il n'en pouvait plus alors que Shino donnait des derniers coups de butoir pour finir par jouir en lui.

Il s'appuya sur le brun mais voyant que ce dernier se laissait tomber comme une marionnette sur le miroir souillé, il comprit que pour lui aussi ça avait été aussi intense et dévastateur que la première fois…Il embrassa donc tendrement son front, surprenant une nouvelle fois son amant et le porta délicatement jusqu'au lit.

-Je ne…peux pas… croire que c'était… ta première fois avec… un homme…Bailla Kiba épuisé

-Je t'assure que si…Répondit doucement Shino en essuyant le torse du brun et son sexe avec sa chemise attrapée au passage.

-Alors tu as… vraiment un don… J'ai jouis deux fois… par simple pénétration…C'est incroyable…Murmura-t-il alors que le sommeil s'emparait de lui sous le regard attendrit du châtain.

"All through every forest above the trees. _**A travers chaque forêt, au dessus des arbres**_**. **Within my stomach scraped off my knees _**Dans mon estomac, arraché à mes genoux. **_I drink the honey inside your hive. _**Je bois le miel dans ta ruche.**_You are the reason  
I stay alive. _**Tu es ma raison de vivre »**_

Naruto venait de sortir de la douche, il resta un instant debout, nu au milieu de la salle de bain, cherchant à capter la présence de son Harem pour être sûr que les siens allaient bien.

Il se sentait seul, vraiment trop seul et il avait besoin de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ce n'était pas le cas.

Il sourit en sentant la vague de bien être que ressentait apparemment sa maman et frissonna en comprenant que Kiba venait de passer un moment très intense.

Neji s'ennuyait profondément ce qui ne l'étonnait absolument, Hinata rayonnait de bonheur et vu l'aura de Lee il était persuadé que ce dernier devait parler de musique avec un autre passionné !

Le calme de son ainé l'effraya, chez lui c'était le synonyme d'une grande rage et vu ce que lui avait dit Sasuke il craignait qu'il soit allé affronter Kabuto.

Mais ce qui le foudroya fut l'incommensurable douleur de son meilleur ami, l'essence de Gaara était faite de souffrance, de rage, de haine et de peur et Naruto eu envie de vomir tellement la sensation était prenante.

Il regarda un instant les marques bleues qu'avait laissées le roux sur ses poignets et soupira de désespoir.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Un courant d'air glacial s'engouffra par la fenêtre et ses frissons le ramenèrent à la réalité, il enfila un peignoir en se maudissant d'avoir laissé les baies vitrées ouvertes en plein mois de septembre.

Malgré ça il ne les ferma pas, se contentant de s'asseoir sur son lit le visage fermé, une cigarette à pas encore allumée à la main.

En temps normal, après un tel choc il se serait précipité au Cube, seulement là il n'en avait pas l'envie, c'est comme si la pute en lui refusait de se réveiller prenant un malin plaisir à le savoir malheureux et sans aucun exutoire.

Qu'allait-il faire s'il ne pouvait plus aller là bas ? Comment allait-il résister et surtout oublier ?

Cette horrible et insoutenable douleur qui le prenait au tripes et lui broyait le cœur et l'âme, comment allait-il la surmonter ?

Il broya sa cigarette dans la paume de sa main avant d'éparpiller négligemment le tabac sur le sol entre ses doigts alors qu'une larme unique coulait le long de sa joue.

Il était terrifié et le silence pesant de sa chambre l'oppressait, le ramenant à sa solitude profonde et son angoissante obsession d'être abandonné.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si seul tout à coup ?

Un bip familier le sortit de ses pensés, il essuya ses yeux avec la manche de son peignoir et à l'aide d'une télécommande alluma l'écran sur lequel se trouvait son psychiatre visiblement inquiet.

-Il ne me semble pas que l'on avait rendez vous Doc !

-Vous pensiez que j'allais attendre demain avec le message alarmant que vous m'avez laissé ?

Naruto sourit touché que son médecin soit disponible pour lui-même à trois heures du matin.

Bien des gens trouvaient qu'il n'était pas professionnel, qu'il s'impliquait trop, qu'il ne devait pas parler de sa vie personnelle à ses patients, que son bureau n'était pas assez chic et accueillant mais le blond s'en fichait, parce que pour lui personne n'arrivait à la cheville de cet homme au sourire chaleureux et à la voix douce.

-Ca va pas Doc…Avoua-t-il

-Naruto…Je sais déjà que vous pensez accepter la proposition de Gaara…

-Evidement !

-C'est une très mauvaise idée !

-Pourquoi ? S'emporta le doré. On partage tout ensemble, je l'aime plus que tout et sexuellement c'est parfait ! Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas accepter de n'être qu'à lui si ça peut le rendre heureux ?

-Ne faites pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé de vous violer !

-Ce n'est pas ça ! Il a…il a juste…Il s'est emporté !

-Et bien entendu vous n'avez pas eu peur de lui, vous n'avez pas non plus fais un bond dans le passé et vous ne l'avez pas détesté ?

-Je…Naruto soupira…Oui j'ai eu peur, j'étais terrifié même…Mais je n'ai pas eu peur de lui, je n'aurais jamais peur de lui et vous le savez très bien…Ce qui m'a fait peur c'est les souvenirs…

-Il ne vous fera jamais de mal, j'en suis sûr…

-On est d'accord alors ! Sourit le doré.

-Mais à lui et aux autres c'est inévitable ! Ajouta le docteur.

-Comment ça ?

-Gaara est beaucoup trop dépendant de vous…

-Mais je dépends aussi de lui !

-Naruto, vous êtes devenu une obsession !

-N'exagérez pas Doc…

-Je suis très sérieux ! Vous êtes le seul pour qui il…pour qui il…

-Mais vous allez lâcher le morceau ? S'énerva l'adolescent inquiet.

-Pour qui il laisserait ses vieux démons prendre le dessus…

-Il va mieux ! Il va même beaucoup mieux !

-Pas quand ça vous concerne…Soupira le psychiatre agacé.

-Faut toujours que vous exagériez…Marmonna le blond.

-Naruto, je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui répare les dégâts de Gaara et les cache à votre frère !

-Je sais Doc…je sais…

-En un mois nous avons eu dû aller dix-huit fois à l'hôpital, sans compter les blessures graves voir très grave que vous avez dû soigner vous-même !

-C'était un mois difficile…

-Arrêtez de vous voiler la face ! C'est de pire en pire et toutes ses crises sont dues à vous, encore et toujours !

-Et alors vous proposez quoi ? Hurla le blond. Que je l'enferme dans un trou sombre jusqu'à ce qu'il crève ?

-Pour commencer, n'acceptez pas sa proposition…Pour le reste, nous…aviserons en temps voulu.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Sasuke, inquiété par le retard du blond puis par les éclats de voix se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

-Naru, ça va ?

-Hein ? Oui, oui ça va… Bafouilla-t-il gêné.

-Oh….Est ce que c'est Sasuke ? Demanda le docteur.

Le brun toujours à la porte, se demandait d'où venait cette voix qui semblait le connaitre, agacé, Naruto le tira par le bras jusqu'à l'écran.

-Sasuke je te présente le Doc, Doc je vous présente Sasuke !

-Enchanté…

-Bon je vous rappelle demain ! Lança le doré en mettant fin à la téléconférence.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompus, je t'ai entendu crier alors…

-T'en fais pas, ce n'est rien…

-Tu sais, si tu es fatigué on peut remettre le film à plus tard.

-Non, ça va, je suis beaucoup trop énervé pour dormir de toute façon…Je m'habille et je te rejoins en bas !

-D'accord. Lui répondit brun en sortant après lui avoir offert un sourire ravi qui le déstabilisa.

Il resta un instant figé, le cœur battant puis il s'ébouriffa rageusement les cheveux avec une serviette qu'il envoya valser au sol.

Est-ce que Gaara allait si mal que ça ? Etait ce vraiment de sa faute ? Etait-il responsable du comportement et du malheur de son meilleur ami ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'enfiler un pull en laine extra-large appartenant à Deidara et un pantalon légèrement tombant en lin.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente si seul ?

Dans le salon, Sasuke paniquait de plus en plus.

Même si en apparence il paraissait serein, une véritable tempête faisait rage en lui et il n'arrivait pas à la contenir.

Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée et à ce qui aurait pu arriver si ce psychopathe de roux n'avait pas fait irruption et savoir qu'il allait de nouveau être seul avec Naruto n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire…

Quel sens devait-il donner à la conduite du blond ? Avait-il raison d'accorder autant d'importance à ce qui était arrivé sur cette piste de danse ?

Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit !

Il avait le sentiment qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait s'être rapproché de Naruto ce dernier faisait dix pas en arrière et dressait de nouveaux murs entre eux.

-Ce n'est pas en fixant le plafond que tu va réussir à choisir un film !

Sasuke tressaillit, il ne l'avait même entendu descendre et arriver jusqu'à lui.

-J'étais perdu dans mes pensés…

-Oui, j'ai vu…Sourit-il. Alors qu'est ce qu'on regarde ?

-Ce qui te fait plaisir !

-Hum…Rien de déprimant ou de prise de tête, ça c'est sûr !

-Adolescents attardés, horreurs sanglantes ou actions spectaculaires ?

-Un truc bien gore…Je te laisse choisir !

-Ok.

Naruto s'installa sur l'un des canapés alors que le brun fouillait avec minutie parmi les très nombreux films disponibles.

-Je suis désolé…Souffla-t-il

-Hun ?

-Pour ce que t'a fais Gaa…Je suis vraiment désolé…

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser.

-Si…Mon comportement stupide et déplacé à engendrer tout ça…

-Tu n'as rien fais de mal. Répondit le brun en mettant le film.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

-Ce n'est pas grave Naru ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Le rassura-t-il en s'installant près de lui.

-Mais ça aurait pu l'être ! Cria le doré. Il aurait vraiment pu te faire du mal !

-Mais je n'ai rien…Et je suis là près de toi…Continua-t-il en lui prenant la main…Alors tout va très bien…Non ?

-S'il te plait…Essaye de…de ne pas trop lui en vouloir…Murmura Naruto

-Je ne lui veux pas ! Déclara fermement Sasuke en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'aurais fais exactement la même chose !

Ils se perdirent un instant dans les yeux de l'autre, sans se lâcher la main et sans prêter attention au bruit assourdissant de leur cœurs qui semblaient prêts à exploser.

-Le, le film commence…Balbutia le doré en reportant péniblement son attention sur l'écran de cinéma.

Sasuke fit de même en notant avec le sourire que Naruto n'avait pas retiré sa main et qu'il avait même resserrée cette étreinte.

Sur la piste de danse, l'heure était aux slows et parmi les nombreux couples enlacés se trouvaient Hinata et Chôji.

Ils n'avaient pas cessé de danser de toute la soirée, faisant des pauses uniquement pour se désaltérer et ces moments seuls les avaient énormément rapprochés.

La jeune femme était collée à son nouveau nounours, ses deux mains autour de sa nuque et sa tête appuyée contre son torse, le jeune homme lui ne semblait ni prêt à lâcher ses hanches ni à se défaire de son immense sourire.

Pour une fois il ne pensait si aux regards des autres, ni à son manque de confiance en sois, ni au fait qu'Hinata se moquait peut être de lui et que bientôt une horde de filles branchées allait venir l'humilier ici même. Non, à cet instant précis il ne pensait qu'à profiter au maximum de ce moment magique qui ne se reproduirait sûrement pas.

_What day is it? __**Quel jour sommes nous**__? And in what month? __**Et en quel mois? **__This clock never seemed so alive. __**Ce temps n'a jamais été aussi réel**__. I can't keep up and I can't back down. __**Je ne peux pas continuer ni revenir en arrière.**__I've been losing so much time. __**J'ai perdu trop de fois.**_

La brune se sentait étrangement apaisée, en sécurité même et cet agréable sentiment lui réchauffait le cœur et les joues qui avaient pris une jolie teinte rouge.

Elle n'avait jamais dansé de slows, elle n'avait jamais osé être aussi proche d'un garçon en fait, les contacts physiques la terrifiait encore malgré elle et même si son nouveau corps la comblait et plaisait aux autres, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse en être aussi proche l'avait toujours fait fuir et c'était la cause de toutes ses ruptures.

Alors pourquoi ce soir n'était-elle pas partie en courant ? Pourquoi ne tremblait-elle pas en se collant de plus en plus contre ce torse chaud ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si bien entre ses bras protecteurs ?

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do. __**Car c'est TOI et MOI et nous n'avons rien à faire du reste des gens.**__Nothing to lose. __**Rien a perdre.**__ And it's you and me and all of the people. __**Et c'est TOI et MOI et le reste du monde.**__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. __**Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi. »**_

Du côté des banquettes, Tenten Et Shikamaru étaient en pleine conversation, Temari n'était pas encore revenue et depuis presque deux heures ils refaisaient le monde autour d'une bouteille ou plutôt deux bouteilles de tequila.

L'alcool aidant, ils avaient effacée la distance entre eux et à présent ils étaient collés, épaule contre épaule et cuisse contre cuisse, chuchotant de temps en temps à l'oreille de l'autre comme pour lui confier un secret inavouable.

Après tout ils s'étaient raconté leurs hontes les plus mémorables, sans oublier leurs meilleurs souvenirs et leurs premiers amours !

Shikamaru regardait la jeune femme partir dans un nouveau fou rire, il était plutôt fier de la faire rire, habituellement les filles n'aimaient pas du tout ses blagues jugées sexistes et il se plu à penser une nouvelle fois qu'elle était différente.

Elle lui fit un petit signe pour lui montrer qu'il était temps d'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille et il se perdit un instant dans ses grands yeux pétillants que la tequila faisait brillait un peu plus encore.

"_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right. __**Et toutes ces choses que je veux dire ne sortent pas vraiment bien**__. __I'm tripping on words. __**Et je m'embrouille avec les mots.**__ You've got my head spinning. __**Tu possèdes le fil de mes pensées.**__ I don't know where to go from here. __**Je ne sais pas dans quelle direction aller."**_

Tenten se sentait bien, elle avait chaud mais ça allait et ce n'était pas l'alcool, c'était lui, elle le savait, mais elle décida de ne pas y penser.

Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui s'attache à un homme, c'est pour ça qu'elle finissait toujours par planter ses copains sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent.

Il suffisait qu'ils fassent ou disent qu'elle que chose de travers au mauvais moment et hop elle sautait sur l'occasion pour les quitter.

Ses mecs ne plaisaient jamais à son fils car il la connaissait mieux que personne et qu'il savait que si lui ne les aimait pas alors elle non plus. Elle sourit en pensant que Naruto était mal placé pour lui faire la moral, après tout lui aussi ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse et ne s'approchait jamais des gens susceptible de le rendre dépendant !

Mais contrairement à lui, elle croyait en l'amour, à l'amour pour tous, même pour elle, même pour lui, surtout pour lui…Seulement, elle avait beau y croire, elle le craignait plus que tout, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle serait incapable de le garder.

Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui s'attache à un homme…

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do. __**Car c'est TOI et MOI et nous n'avons rien à faire du reste des gens.**__Nothing to lose. __**Rien a perdre.**__ And it's you and me and all of the people. __**Et c'est TOI et MOI et le reste du monde.**__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. __**Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi. »**_

Chôji n'avait pas quitté son sourire et il était presque sûr que la jeune femme contre lui souriait aussi, du moins il l'espérait.

Elle fredonnait de temps en temps en caressant du doigt sa nuque sans se rendre compte des frissons que ça lui procurait, elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience de son geste de toute façon et puis ça ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire…

Hinata détacha soudainement sa tête du torse de son partenaire pour planter son regard dans le sien avec un sourire timide mais tendre.

Elle voulait essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle appréciait ce moment passé avec lui, qu'elle se sentait bien et qu'elle n'aurait voulu partager cet instant avec personne d'autre.

_"There's something about you now. __**Il y a quelque chose à propos de toi à présent**__. __I can't quite figure out. __**Je ne peux pas totalement comprendre.**__ Everything she does is beautiful. __**Tout ce qu'elle fait est beau.**__ Everything she does is right. __**Tout ce qu'elle fait est bien**__. »_

Il lui rendit son sourire, et ils continuèrent de danser, les yeux dans les yeux, cherchant à faire comprendre à l'autre l'importance que ce moment avait pour eux.

Ils ne se sentaient pas intimidés ou gênés par le regard de l'autre, au contraire c'est comme si dans les yeux de leur partenaire ils se voyaient enfin tel qu'ils avaient toujours voulus être.

Ils étaient… beaux…importants…précieux…appréciés…peut être même aimés…

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do. __**Car c'est TOI et MOI et nous n'avons rien à faire du reste des gens.**__Nothing to lose. __**Rien a perdre.**__ And it's you and me and all of the people. __**Et c'est TOI et MOI et le reste du monde.**__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. __**Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi. **__And me and all of the people with nothing to do. __**Et moi, et je n'ai rien à faire du reste du monde.**__Nothing to prove. __**Rien à prouver.**__ And it's you and me and all of the people.____**Et c'est TOI et MOI et le reste du monde.**__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you. __**Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi. « **_

C'était la fin de la chanson, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Ce moment magique allait prendre fin et après ça ils allaient devoir retourner à la réalité, que ça leur plaise ou non.

Allaient-ils laisser les choses prendre fin ainsi ?

Ce fut Hinata qui fit le premier pas, doucement avec le même sourire et le cœur battant elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de son partenaire qui ne bougeait pas, hypnotisé par cette distance entre eux qui s'effaçait peu à peu alors que délicatement une bouche se posait sur la sienne.

_What day is it? __**Quel jour sommes nous**__? And in what month? __**Et en quel mois? **__This clock never seemed so alive. __**Ce temps n'a jamais été aussi réel**__._

Kiba poussa un grognement.

Lequel de ses amis écoutait la musique si fort dans la maison alors qu'ils possédaient une salle insonorisée faite pour ça ?

Il grommela quelques insultes incompréhensible avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux et de les frotter d'un geste vif pour sortir de son brouillard.

Et c'est là qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas chez lui, ni au Harem ni chez ses parents…

Où était-il ?

La musique assourdissante lui répondit, résonnant violement dans sa tête où un horrible mal de tête prenait vie.

La douleur vive et les deux bras puissant qui ne voulaient pas le laisser esquiver le moindre mouvement finirent de le réveiller, lui envoyant sans pitié toutes les images de sa nuit torride avec…Oh non…Il se tourna vivement et tomba sur le visage angélique de Shino qui dormait paisiblement.

-MERDE ! Cracha-t-il en reposant brusquement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Pourquoi parmi tous les mecs de cette foutue soirée il fallait que soit tombé sur lui ?

Il s'était pourtant promit de ne jamais être le premier !

Il savait que c'était purement sexuel et que Shino était pleinement consentant, seulement il avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à ne pas coucher avec quelqu'un de vierge.

Il était sans doute stupide, naïf et incroyablement romantique, seulement pour lui la première fois devait être une affaire de sentiments.

Lui il regrettait la sienne car même si Diego avait été un amant merveilleux, il n'était pas l'homme qu'il aimait, il n'était pas Drent.

Il savait que « son » homme n'aurait pas été doux et tendre et que même en le sachant vierge il l'aurait quand même prit sans préparation et violement dans ces cabines de toilette ce fameux soir, mais malgré tout il aurait aimé que Drent soit le premier, voir le seul…Alors pour ne pas être responsable des regrets d'autres personnes, il s'était promit de ne jamais être le premier et voilà qu'il se réveillait dans le même lit qu'un ami qui n'avait avant lui jamais couché avec un homme !

-Un jour, tu le regretteras forcement…Murmura-t-il difficilement.

Rapidement les images de leurs ébats lui revinrent en mémoire, colorant ses joues de rouge alors qu'il tentait de ne pas y penser.

Tous les mots échangés…les paroles murmurées… les regards fiévreux…les baisers enflammés…les gémissements étouffés…les cris rauques…ses mains puissantes sur son corps en feu…

-BORDEL ! Hurla-t-il en se dégageant violement des bras de Shino pour se précipiter hors du lit comme s'il était en feu.

Il était censé regretter et oublier et voilà qu'il bandait presque en y repensant !

Il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout…Il n'aimait pas cette chose désagréable qui l'oppressait, cette voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait trompé Drent alors que jamais avant il n'avait eu cette sensation.

Pourquoi cette fois ci il se sentait coupable ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il couchait avec un autre depuis que ce dernier avait disparu, alors pourquoi n'avait-il jamais eu cette horrible impression d'avoir été infidèle avant aujourd'hui ?

-Peut-être parce que c'était différent…Souffla-t-il malgré lui avant de se gifler mentalement.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là et qu'il se reprenne !

Shino avait beau être le meilleur coup de sa vie, il n'en été pas moins une histoire d'un soir qui s'était dans un sens servit de lui pour savoir s'il été gay !

Chacun avait utilisé l'autre à des fins personnelles et ils en avaient tous les deux retiré du plaisir, un point c'est tout !

Il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir d'être le premier, il n'avait pas à ressentir ce pincement au cœur en pensant qu'un jour son ami le regretterait et il n'avait pas à repenser à cette nuit avec ce stupide sourire sur les lèvres et cette foutue chaleur dans le ventre !

-Drent…

Il soupira en pensant que son ancien amant lui ferait payer cette trahison et que jamais il ne devra lui révéler que c'était avec Shino qu'il l'avait trompé, puis il regarda un instant le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce se demandant comment il pouvait encore dormir avec le boucan qu'il faisait depuis son réveil.

Doucement il ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et voyant la chemise du châtain souillée par son propre sperme, il décida de lui laissé son tee-shirt qu'il plia avec le reste de ses affaires sur la table de nuit près de l'endormi avant de redescendre.

En bas, les danseurs semblaient ignorés qu'il était plus de cinq heures du matin, dehors il faisait encore nuit et la chaleur des corps enlacés et de l'alcool faisait oublier le glacial mois de septembre.

Kiba lui était frigorifié et ne rêvait que de retrouver son blouson pour rentrer prendre une douche, manger et dormir !

S'il se fiait à la musique, Lee était aux platines, il traversa donc la piste de danse pour rejoindre son ami qui ce matin ferait office de sauveur.

__Naruto et Sasuke avaient fermés tous les volets de la maison pour ne pas voir le jour se lever, afin que rien ne puisse venir gâcher leur moment d'intimité, seule la lumière de l'écran géant éclairait les deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient absorbés par la télévision.

En réalité, il n'avait presque rien suivit du premier film et il en était de même pour le second qui avait commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes, ils étaient bien trop absorbés par les multiples sensations que leur proximité engendrait.

Naruto ne savait plus très bien comment il s'était retrouvé allongé entre les jambes du brun, son dos callés contre son torse et Sasuke n'avait pas plus de souvenir sur le moment où l'une de ses mains avait glissée sous le pull du blond pour caresser délicatement son ventre, mais cela importait peu, seul comptait cette douce et puissante chaleur qui les traversait depuis.

Ils étaient bien loin de l'effervescence et du désir bestial qui les avaient habités sur la piste de danse, aujourd'hui tout n'était que douceur et tendresse, ils se sentaient apaisés, complets et heureux.

Le sentiment de solitude du doré avait totalement disparu, plus rien ne l'angoissait, et son esprit été étrangement libre, un peu comme s'il avait tout oublié, Kabuto, Gaara, son passé, le Cube…tout… sauf… Sasuke.

Le brun était dans le même état, Naruto n'avait plus peur de lui, plus peur de le laisser le toucher, il était là, allongé contre lui sans aucune crainte et le fait qu'il lui fasse à nouveau confiance l'emplissait d'un bonheur sans limite.

Il y a quelques jours encore sa vie était un enfer, pourtant à cet instant ces quatre horribles années semblaient n'avoir jamais existées, n'avoir qu'étaient un mauvais rêve et aujourd'hui enfin, il se réveillait, près de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais perdu de vue.

Aucun des deux ne parlait par peur de briser la magie, les yeux rivés sur l'écran qu'ils ne voyaient pourtant pas, ils se délectaient de chaque sensation…chaque frisson…chaque sentiment…

-Naru ?

-Hum…

-Pourquoi Gaara t'as laissé seul ?

Sasuke sentit Naruto se tendre et pour le rassurer et l'empêcher de fuir la question il lui attrapa la main sans cesser ses caresses sur son ventre.

-On s'est un peu disputés…

-Il t'a fait du mal ?

-NON ! Bien sur que non !

Le doré voulu se relever mais Sasuke l'en empêcha, en le gardant fermement contre lui.

-Alors qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-il en passant délicatement ses doigts sur ses poignets devenus bleus.

-C'est rien, je marque facilement…

-Et la morsure dans ton coup ? Tu ne l'avais pas avant de le suivre…

-Oublis ! D'accord ?

-Si tu ne les as pas fais disparaitre c'est que tu ne voulais pas oublier, non ? Continua le brun en lui embrassa tendrement la main. Raconte-moi…

-Shika est bien ton meilleur ami ?

-Je pense qu'on peut dire ça…

Naruto se décolla du torse de Sasuke, pour se mettre à genoux et se tourna afin de lui faire face.

-Tu…Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, mais que…

-Tu serais prêt à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas du tout envie pour lui ? Pour le rendre heureux ?

-Naru, qu'est ce que Gaara t'a demandé ? L'interrogea Sasuke inquiet, en se relevant légèrement pour s'asseoir à son tour, le blond toujours à genoux entre ses jambes.

-S'il te plait, répond juste à la question !

Sasuke soupira devant la mine triste mais déterminée de son ami.

-Non ! Répondit-il franchement, arrachant un hoquet de surprise au doré. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et de généreux, je suis plutôt égoïste et assez centré sur moi-même…Je n'aime pas les contraintes et je déteste l'idée de devoir faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie, surtout si cette chose doit m'apporter des problèmes.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es pas comme ça !

-Pas avec toi…Sourit le brun. Parce que… s'il s'agit de toi, alors je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi…

Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois sans un mot pour ne pas briser l'émotion du moment, puis Naruto sourit tendrement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke pour un rapide et doux baiser avant de s'éloigner de lui.

-Merci beaucoup Sasuke…Grace à toi, je suis sûr de ce que je dois faire. Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Attends, où est ce que tu vas ?

-M'habiller ! Je dois retrouver Gaa !

C'était douloureux, extrêmement douloureux.

Une fois de plus, il avait l'impression que Naruto s'éloignait de lui après avoir été très proche, qu'il détruisait la petite bulle qu'ils avaient construit et érigeait de nouvelles barrières entre eux.

Machinalement il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Naruto s'était précipité dans sa chambre comme s'il était poursuivi par un fantôme ou un monstre. Il claqua rapidement la porte et s'y appuya une main sur le cœur.

-C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout…Lâcha-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas bon ?

Il sursauta avant de reporter son attention sur sa maman qui était assise sur son lit et le regardait avec un petit sourire inquiet.

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'arrives même plus à sentir ma présence ! Répondit tranquillement Tenten. L'effet Sasuke, je présume…

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles…

-On vous a vu enlacés dans le salon quand on est rentrés.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas entrés par devant ? La questionna-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-J'ai eu le sentiment qu'ils valaient mieux qu'on se fasse discrets et visiblement j'ai eu raison…

-C'est étrange Kiba me semble apaisé et en même temps très agité…Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais, il n'a pas décroché un mot durant le trajet…

-Je vais aller lui parler.

-Attend ! Elle agrippa son bras pour l'empêcher de se lever. Dis- moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Kabuto a attaqué de l'intérieur une fois de plus…La routine!

-Puisque tu es décidé à me prendre pour une conne je reformule : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Gaara ?

- Je…je ne pense pas avoir la force d'en parler !

- Alors montre-moi ! Demanda-t-elle décidée.

Il l'a regarda un instant un peu perdu avant de poser délicatement une main sur son front alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Dans la cuisine, Hinata, Chôji et Shikamaru étaient assis autour d'un café et de deux jus d'orange.

Les amoureux ne se quittaient pas du regard et ne s'étaient pas non plus résolus à se lâcher la main.

-De retour ? Demanda Sasuke en entrant l'air las

-Toi, tu as besoin de parler ! Répondit son meilleur ami en lui tendant une tasse de café.

-On va vous laisser…

-Oui je suis crevée de toute manière ! Ajouta Hinata

-On pourrait si tu veux…dormir ensemble ? Demanda Chôji tout rouge. Mais… heu… vraiment dormir, je ne voulais pas dire….enfin je….Paniqua-t-il en comprenant l'ambiguïté de ses propos.

-J'avais compris. Sourit Hinata. Et je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée.

Rassuré, il lui sourit et ils quittèrent la cuisine toujours main dans la main, entourés de la même bulle de bonheur que lors de leur slow.

-Dis -moi tout ! Lança Shikamaru à Sasuke qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de café.

De son côté Kiba sortait de la douche, et ce moment passé sous l'eau chaude n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

Il se sentait toujours aussi coupable de ne pas regretter ce qui s'était passé alors qu'il avait cet horrible sentiment d'avoir trompé son amant et presque volé la virginité de son nouvel ami.

-Tu es ridicule ! S'insulta-t-il

Deux coups brefs frappés à sa porte le sorti de son auto-flagellation mentale, il enfila un pantalon de jogging persuadé que c'était Naruto.

-Entre !

Il perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un Shino douché et apparemment très en forme.

-Qu'est ce que…tu fais là ?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites.

-Je ne t'évite pas !

-Tu es parti comme un voleur ce matin et tu ne m'as pas dis un seul mot durant le trajet !

-Je n'ai parlé à personne car je suis crevé, c'est tout ! Quand à ce matin, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je t'aurais réveillé…

-Donc tu n'avais pas l'intention de partir avec Lee en taxi au lieu de rentrer avec nous dans le minibus ?

-Hey ! Je suis un grand garçon et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

-C'est ce qui c'est passé cette nuit qui te met mal à l'aise ? Demanda Shino en observant avec minutie son torse dénudé qui portait les très nombreuses traces de leurs ébats.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Cria Kiba tout rouge en enfilant un pull rapidement.

-Tu n'as pas à être gêné…

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois ou non ressentir ! S'emporta le brun.

Ils furent interrompus par une énorme explosion et des cris d'effroi et se précipitèrent au re de chaussé, précédés par Tenten et Naruto.

Arrivés dans le salon, la première chose qu'ils virent fut un énorme nuage de sable fin qui leur arracha des toussotements.

Une fois la vue dégagée ils purent comprendre l'horreur de la situation, devant eux, se tenait Gaara, tenant par l'épaule Sasuke dans lequel il venait de planter visiblement pour la énième fois son poignard.

-Il l'a tué ! IL L'A TUE ! Hurla Shikamaru

Musique : « Sadistic love » by Kat Tun /« Closer » by nine inch nails / "You and me" by Lifehouse__


	11. Chapitre 11 Harem en changement

_**Note1 : Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire d'où la prise de temps. Ce n'était pas une question de manque d'inspiration mais plus que les mots ne voulaient pas s'enchainaient de manière satisfaisante…Ce qui fait que je n'aime vraiment pas ce chapitre, alors s'il vous plait ne soyez pas trop dur ! Bon évidement je ne vous demande pas de me dire que vous avez adoré mais d'être indulgente ! Si possible…**_

_**Note2 : Le lemon est plutôt cout et pas top car je n'avais pas envie de trop le prolongé vu que ce n'était pas le moment donc encore une fois, désolée !**_

_**Note3 : Je m'excuse pour les fautes comme à mon habitude ! **_

Chapitre 11

Harem en changement

Sasuke avait du mal à respirer, il avait chaud et pourtant il frissonnait et claquait presque des dents. Difficilement il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur les chiffres rougeoyant de son réveil : cinq heures du matin…

Il s'était couché il n'y a même pas une heure !

Il soupira avant d'envoyer rageusement au sol ses couvertures et s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

Trois semaines…Trois semaines que l'incident avait eu lieu…Trois semaines sans voir Naruto…

C'était allé très vite, Gaara avait sourit au blond en lui expliquant qu'il allait se débarrasser de tous les autres, de tous ceux qui voulaient les séparer et qu'après ils pourraient partir ensemble loin de tout.

Horrifié Naruto l'avait projeté contre un mur et endormi de force avant de se jeter sur son corps qui gisait inconscient et en sang au sol.

Sasuke ne se souvenait que de la douce chaleur qui avait effacé la souffrance et de la voix paniquée de son ami qui lui hurlait de ne pas le laisser seul, lui répétant que ça allait passer et qu'il allait tout arranger… Etrange qu'il s'en rappelle alors qu'il était évanoui…

Rapidement les chaires meurtries s'étaient refermées laissant de fines cicatrices et Naruto s'était éloigné brutalement du corps du brun en fixant ses mains ensanglantées.

Shikamaru et Chôji avaient monté Sasuke dans sa chambre et Lee avait attaché fermement Gaara toujours endormi puis il l'avait mit dans une voiture avec Naruto, Tenten et Kiba pour rejoindre Deidara et depuis personne ne les avait revus…Ils avaient des nouvelles de temps en temps mais ils ne savaient pas où étaient le blond et le roux ni s'ils allaient revenir et ça rendait Sasuke complétement dingue !

-Bientôt un mois…Murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il regarda un instant son visage fatigué, sa peau terne et ses yeux cernés dans le miroir avant de s'asperger d'eau froide.

Il se décida à prendre une douche mais deux coups secs à sa porte le forcèrent à retourner vers sa chambre.

-Entrez !

En voyant le visage de Kiba, il ne pu se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour avoir des nouvelles de son blond.

-Naru aussi est rentré ?

-Il est dans sa chambre mais…

Sasuke voulu se précipiter vers la chambre du doré mais Kiba l'en empêcha.

-Dei a protégé la porte avec plusieurs barrières…

-Pourquoi ?

-On était à la montagne, isolé de tout histoire de lui vider la tête mais il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre non plus…Il restait enfermé, protégé par la force mentale de Dei qui empêchait les autres de rentrer…

-Je ne vais pas le laisser seul dans un moment pareil !

-Je crois aussi que tu devrais être avec lui…Il a toujours dit que sans Gaara il crèverait…

Sasuke bouscula Kiba pour courir taper à la porte du blond alors que l'autre rejoignait la sienne en espérant que le brun puisse apaiser son ami.

- Naru, ouvre-moi ! Hurla le jeune homme en essayant sans succès de toucher la porte en face de lui.

Malgré ses nombreux échecs il ne se laissa pas abattre et continua de tenter d'atteindre la poigné, mais une force invisible semblait le repoussait à chaque fois.

-Mais putain OUVRE TOI ! Hurla-t-il

A sa grande surprise, la tension présente en face disparu et la porte s'ouvrit en grand, il resta un instant interdit avant de se reprendre et d'entrer doucement.

-Naru…

La pièce était plongée dans le noir et il dû s'aider du mur et de ses souvenirs pour atteindre le lit qu'il tâta à la recherche du corps du blond.

C'est là qu'il remarqua la source de lumière qui provenait de la salle de bain où il se précipita en manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher.

Il se figea un instant sur le pas de la porte, Naruto était allongé dans la baignoire, les yeux dans le vague.

Il n'eu aucune réaction lorsque Sasuke ouvrit la porte et ne bougea pas non plus quand ce dernier plongea la main dans l'eau glacé dans laquelle il trempait depuis des heures.

Paniqué, le brun posa délicatement sa main sur celle du blond pour attirer son attention mais l'autre se contenta de se tourner vers lui sans réellement le voir ce qui l'effraya encore plus.

Il l'aida donc à sortir de l'eau et l'enroula dans une grande serviette puis le porta jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il le déposa délicatement avant d'allumer la lampe de chevet.

-C'est un coup à attraper froid…Souffla-t-il en lui séchant les cheveux.

Naruto se laissa faire, toujours sans un mot mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Tu m'as manqué…J'ai vraiment cru que je devenais fou tellement j'étais inquiet !

Sasuke sursauta lorsque le doré passa délicatement un doigt sur ses cicatrices en les observant avec un regard triste.

-Pardon…Finit-il par murmurer.

-Tu t'excuse de m'avoir sauvé la vie ? Répondit le brun en lui attrapa la main pour l'embrasser.

-C'est ma faute…Tout est de ma faute…Avoua-t-il alors que ses premières larmes coulaient.

-Bien sûr que non ! Le consola Sasuke en le serrant contre lui.

Naruto passa ses bras autour de la nuque du brun avant d'éclater en sanglots pour évacuer tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis presque un mois. Il avait beau avoir pleuré tous les jours, il gardait en lui la sensation que ses larmes avaient été vaines et que sa peine et sa culpabilité restaient accrochées à lui comme des sangsues.

-Ecoute Naru…Gaara s'est laissé submerger par ses problèmes mais ce n'est pas de ta faute…Commença Sasuke…Tu n'es pas responsable de sa dépendance en vers toi, ni de ses démons intérieurs ! Au contraire tu as toujours été là pour lui et tu lui as apporté beaucoup d'amour et d'affection…Continua-t-il en le serrant plus fort… Il a besoin de soins et de temps…Tu ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que tu as déjà fais…

-Je…je n'ai plus…le droit de le…voir ! Sanglota Naruto

-Pour le moment c'est préférable mais dès qu'il ira mieux tu pourras lui rendre visite

-NON ! Cria le blond. Tu ne comprends pas !

-Qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas ? Demanda Sasuke en décollant légèrement le blond de contre lui pour lui faire face.

-Quand il sera guérit grâce à ton sang…Dei veut que…que…

-Naru respire et calme toi !

Sasuke sentait son ami trembler comme une feuille contre lui, il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer et son visage avait prit une expression paniquée.

-Ca va aller ! Le rassura le brun. Tenten m'a expliqué les médicaments que tu prenais. Continua-t-il en fouillant dans la table de chevet pour y sortir différents cachets.

Le blond ne dit rien, il tentait de se concentrer pour ne pas laisser l'angoisse se transformer en panique et ainsi s'évanouir.

Il sourit au brun quand celui-ci lui tendit un lait fraise et avala d'un coup tous ses médicaments en priant pour qu'ils agissent aussi vite que d'habitude.

Sasuke le força à s'allonger sous la couette avant de s'installer à ses côté en lui prenant la main, mais Naruto ne sembla pas apprécier la position, il se décala un peu et vînt poser sa tête sur le torse du brun qui l'enveloppa instinctivement dans ses bras.

-Chante-moi quelque chose…

-Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai pas la voix de Dei…

-Mais j'aime beaucoup ta voix.

Sasuke ne pu se retenir de sourire, il caressa doucement les cheveux du blond qui soupira.

/

Kiba descendit tranquilement vers la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensés il ne vit pas immédiatement Shino qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en mettant la table du petit déjeuner.

-Salut ! Lança-t-il joyeusement au brun qui sursauta.

-…Salut…

-Fatigué ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant un verre de lait.

-Merci…Oui un peu…

-Je suis content de te savoir de retour…Tu m'as manqué !

-Hein ?

-Je n'ai plus personne pour jouer maintenant que Chôji file le parfait amour avec Hinata !

-Oh…Je n'ai pas touché à une console depuis presque un mois !

-On pourrait se faire une partie ce soir ?

-Bonne idée ! S'exclama Kiba en souriant pour la première fois depuis un mois.

-Naruto est revenu aussi ?

-Oui il est dans sa chambre.

-C'est Sasuke qui va être content…Il était vraiment dans un sale état !

-Naru n'a pas cessé de l'appeler dans son sommeil…

-Tu crois qu'ils vont se décider à se mettre ensemble ?

-Je ne sais pas si Naru va accepter de l'aimer à nouveau…Murmura le brun.

-A nouveau ?

-Oublie…D'accord ? Demanda-t-il en se jetant sur la bouteille de lait.

-Pourquoi on t'appelle le clébard ? Le questionna Shino. Tu me fais plus penser à un chaton…

Kiba le regarda surprit, sans se soucier du liquide qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres ce qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis qui s'avança vers lui sans le quitter des yeux.

-C'est risqué de m'offrir une telle vision…Susurra-t-il avant de récolter d'un coup de langue la goutte de lait qui lui faisait de l'œil.

-Arrête tes conneries ! Grommela Kiba le rouge aux joues en le poussant pour l'éloigner.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois rougir ! Sourit Shino. Je suis flatté que ce soit pour moi !

-A quoi tu joue ? Soupira le brun agacé.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Laisse tomber…Je vais prendre une douche !

Le châtain le regarda partir sans un mot en passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, un peu déboussolé par sa propre attitude.

-Ce n'est pas la bonne tactique !

-Tenten ?

-Désolée, j'ai la sale habitude d'utiliser les passages secrets de cette maison ! Expliqua la jeune femme en s'installant à table.

-Tu fuis quelqu'un ?

-Pas spécialement…

-Tu as une mine effroyable !

-Tu as perdu ton don pour parler aux femmes en te découvrant gay ?

-Je n'ai jamais été un parfait gentleman…

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça existe encore de toute façon !

-Tu te fais du souci pour Naruto ? Demanda-t-il en lui servant un café.

-C'est en quelque sorte un moment décisif…Soit il s'en remet avec l'aide de Sasuke soit il sombre…Souffla-t-elle songeuse…Tout dépend de ce qui se passe en ce moment même dans sa chambre.

-Est-ce qu'il est amoureux de Sasuke ?

-Il l'a été…

-Et aujourd'hui ?

-Il a des sentiments pour lui mais c'est différent…Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il accepte que ça aille plus loin…

-Kiba vient de me dire exactement la même chose.

-Dans tous les cas il lui est impossible de vivre sans lui !

-Pareil pour Sasuke…Tu sais quand il est avec Naruto il est vraiment différent…Je le connais depuis presque quatre ans et je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça…Si tu l'avais vu ces dernières semaines…Il faisait vraiment peur à voir !

-Je sais qu'il est fou de lui, ça crève les yeux mais…

-On ne peut pas faire grand-chose à part être là !

-Tu as raison….Et sinon toi et Kiba ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est lui qui t'a fais découvrir ton attirance pour les hommes non ?

-C'est vrai… Avoua le châtain.

-Enfin tu semble plus attiré par lui que par les mecs en général non ?

-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'intéresser à d'autres mâles c'est tout !

-Dis plutôt que tu as l'esprit trop encombré par Kiba pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Et c'est mal ?

-Ca dépend de toi…

-Comment ça ?

-Si c'est seulement du désir…

-Que veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? L'interrompit-il.

-Dans ce cas laisse le tranquille.

-Hein ?

-Tu va avoir de gros problème si Drent apprend que vous avez couché ensemble.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui !

-Pense un peu à Kiba alors !

-Mais…

-Il aime Drent ! Insista-t-elle. Alors ne détruis pas son histoire aussi douloureuse soit elle pour du sexe !

Shino ne répondit rien, il se concentra sur sa tasse de café et Tenten croqua dans sa tartine avec un air ravi.

/

Shikamaru regarda un instant la jeune endormie à côté de lui avant de se lever soudainement mal à l'aise.

Totalement nu, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma après avoir ramassé ses vêtements éparpillés près du lit.

Il se regarda un instant dans la glace, semblant chercher dans son propre reflet des réponses aux questions qui l'assaillaient depuis quelques heures mais ca ne fit qu'augmenter son trouble et c'est en grognant qu'il rejoignit la douche.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arriver ou plutôt il ne comprenait que trop bien mais n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer clairement et à l'assumer.

Etait-il réellement impossible d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec une fille ?

Il avait toujours pensé que si ses histoires ne duraient pas plus d'une semaine c'était parce qu'il attendait de sortir avec Temari mais maintenant qu'il était avec elle…

Pouvait-il se contenter d'ignorer ce qui c'était passé cette nuit ?

Il soupira en éteignant l'eau et appuya sa tête un moment contre le mur avant de se décider à sortir pour se sécher.

Il n'était pas pressé de sortir de la salle de bain, craignant le moment où il devrait faire face à sa petite amie, mais une fois habillé il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester enfermé et se décida donc à ouvrir la porte.

Il remarqua immédiatement que Temari n'était plus dans son lit et en déduit qu'il devait la rejoindre dans la cuisine, ce qu'il fit en trainant des pieds.

-Salut ! Lança-t-il timidement.

-Salut beau brun ! Bien dormi ?

-Ouai…Super…

-Pas très enthousiaste ! Remarqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué…

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait sécher aujourd'hui et sortir rien que tous les deux…Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

-C'est que…j'ai des cours plutôt importants et… je dois voir Sasuke alors…Balbutia-t-il.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris !

-Non mais attends…

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être là lorsque j'aurais fini ma douche ! Lança-t-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine furieuse.

Shikamaru hésita un instant entre la suivre pour s'excuser et partir mais ne se sentant pas capable de lui faire face tout de suite il préféra battre en retraite et quitter l'appartement au plus vite.

/

Naruto ouvrit les yeux doucement, très lentement pour garder un peu plus ce sentiment de bien être et de sécurité qui se dégageait de la tendre mais ferme prise de Sasuke sur son corps.

Il se sentait bien, rassuré et apaisé contre le torse dur et chaleureux du brun, il aimait ses mains qui s'étaient accrochées à ses hanches et qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher, il aimait les frissons que le souffle chaud de son ami provoquait sur sa peau nue et l'odeur enivrante et masculine qui pénétrait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, effaçant pour un moment la noirceur accumulée au fil des années.

Il avait eu tellement peur de le perdre à nouveau, de le voir disparaitre pour toujours sans avoir pu lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui, à quel point il lui était indispensable…

Il avait toujours pensé que rien ne pourrait le faire détester Gaara mais ce jour là lorsqu'il avait poignardé Sasuke il l'avait vraiment hait, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps mais ça l'avait marqué parce pendant un instant il avait eu envie de tuer son meilleur ami.

Il se souvint d'avoir appelé le prénom du brun, de lui avoir demandé de ne pas l'abandonner, de lui avoir promis que tout irait bien, qu'il le sauverait alors que lui-même en doutait.

Il avait essayait de le rassurer sans pour autant réussir à dissimuler qu'il était terrifié, sa voix comme ses mains ensanglantées tremblaient, ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue et son cœur cognait si vite que ça en été douloureux et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était l'appeler et le supplier de ne pas le laisser seul.

Il avait déjà soigné des blessures plus délicates, il avait même fait repartir des cœurs mais cette fois là lui avait semblé la plus difficile, la plus importante parce que c'était différent, parce que c'était Sasuke…

-Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé…

Il caressa doucement les cicatrices qui ornaient désormais le torse de l'endormi et se surprit à sourire en pensant qu'il avait les même sur le dos, résultat de sa tentative de sauvetage.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle heure il pouvait bien être mais il s'en fichait, pour rien au monde il n'aurait quitté la bulle qu'il formait avec Sasuke.

Il embrassa délicatement son torse et y reposa sa tête pour se tenter de se rendormir contre ce dernier mais une sensation puissante de mal être et de peur l'envahit et le fit sursauter.

Pour rien au monde…en fait pour **presque** rien au monde…

-Kiba ! Souffla-t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Sasuke qui grogna dans son sommeil.

Naruto sourit en l'entendant avant de se lever pour allumer une cigarette et envoyer un message.

_« Je vais en cours aujourd'hui, rejoignez moi si possible, Kiba a besoin de nous. »_

-Naru ça va ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Je n'avais plus ma bouillote…

-Pauvre petite chose ! Rit le doré.

-Ca fait du bien de t'entendre rire…

-Oh…

-Mais ça serait encore mieux de te voir ! Lança-t-il en se levant. Surtout que sinon je vais me casser la gueule !

-Attend j'ouvre les volets ! Répondit le blond en appuyant sur l'ouverture automatique de la télécommande.

Rapidement la lumière du soleil envahit la pièce, éblouissant un instant les deux jeunes hommes dont les yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité.

-Tu m'as manqué…Avoua Sasuke en se rapprochant de Naruto.

-Toi aussi…

Le brun s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du blond et ils restèrent un instant sans bouger à se regarder hésitant à se rapprocher plus.

Ce fut Tenten qui mit fin à ce moment en frappant trois coups à la porte de la chambre.

-Entre !

-C'est vrai que…Oh je dérange ?

-Non ! J'allais…m'habiller.

-Tu vas en cours alors ?

-Oui…

-Kiba va voir Drent ?

-Il est vraiment angoissé, on ne peut pas le laisser seul.

-Tu retournes au lycée ? Questionna le brun. Ca va aller ?

-Je ne vais pas rester enfermé dans ma chambre toute ma vie…

-Ah Sasuke je t'adore ! S'exclama Tenten en se jetant sur lui. Tu as réussi à remonter le moral de mon fils ! C'est décidé je t'accorde sa main !

-TENTEN ! Gronda le blond en rougissant.

-Je vous attends en bas ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement en sortant.

Un petit silence prit place, chacun encore gêné par l'allusion de la jeune femme.

-Bon je vais…heu…te laisser t'habiller et je vais aller faire de même…Balbutia le brun…On se retrouve en bas ?

-Oui…à tout de suite !

/

Kiba avança d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré, ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur lui et les chuchotements qui le suivaient chacun avançant sa propre hypothèse sur son absence et son retour.

Le Prince, le Baron et le chevalier allaient-ils aussi revenir ? Qu'en pensez le Roi et le reste du Harem ?

Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas entendre le reste des questions et des suppositions tout en tentant de garder une attitude détendue.

Il accentua sa prise sur son sac à dos et s'enfonça dans les couloirs du lycée, partagé entre l'envie de tomber sur Drent et celle de ne plus jamais avoir à l'affronter.

Un groupe de jeunes filles lui sautèrent dessus, le sortant ainsi brutalement de ses pensés.

-Où est-il ? Demande une grande rousse.

-Où est notre Prince ? Ajouta une autre.

-Je…heu…

-Quand est ce qu'il revient ?

-Est-ce qu'il est malade ?

-Il a des problèmes ?

-Mais parle !

-Laissez le tranquille ! Gronda Lee qui venait d'arriver avec Hinata et Chôji.

-Lee ? Mais tu n'étais pas censé partir pour Hong-Kong ? Demanda Kiba surprit.

-Si mais Naru à demandé un retour expresse de tout le monde !

-Il parait que tu as besoin de soutien. Expliqua Hinata.

-Alors on a tous foncé ici ! Ajouta Chôji.

-Tous ?

-Toute la famille ! S'exclama Naruto en souriant, entouré du reste du groupe.

Ignorant les cris et autres manifestations de joie des groupies, ils avancèrent souriant et plus sereinement vers leur salle de cours après que Kiba ait chaleureusement salué ses amis.

-Oh…Est-ce parce que c'est mon cours que tu me fais l'honneur de ta présence Naruto ? Demanda Kakashi en souriant pendant que ses élèves s'installaient.

-Je vous ai manqué à ce point professeur ? Demanda l'adolescent dans un sourire charmeur et un brin provocateur qui fit déglutirent l'argenté.

-Heureux de voir que tu va mieux…Murmura-t-il avant de s'installer à son bureau.

Naruto resta un instant sans bouger, observant avec peine la place vide à ses côtés où habituellement une chevelure rouge flamboyante et deux yeux bleus-gris l'attendaient.

Neji et Sasuke qui ne s'étaient pas non plus assis s'avancèrent vers lui en se jetant des regards noirs.

-Je vais m'asseoir à côté de toi Naru…Murmura Neji.

-Non, JE vais rester à côté de toi. Intervint Sasuke.

-Tu es qui toi ? Gronda le baron.

- Neji, calme-toi.

-Mais…

-Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on discute tous les trois de toute manière…Ajouta le doré.

-Oui mais en attendant ?

-En attendant je vais voir Dei !

-Je t'accompagne jusqu'au labo.

-Moi aussi !

-Pas la peine il est devant la porte.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Kakashi.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Deidara fit irruption dans la classe ce qui entraina les cris des groupies qui n'en revenaient pas de voir leur Roi en cours et se jeta sur son frère pour l'étouffer dans ses bras.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de revenir si vite…Souffla-t-il.

-Dei on gêne les cours…

-M'en fou !

-Tout le monde nous film avec leurs portables…

-M'en fou !

-Dei, ne fais pas l'enfant…

Deidara grogna avant de se détacher de son frère pour lui attraper la main et l'attirer rapidement hors de la classe.

-Je te l'enlève Kakashi ! Lança-t-il avant de disparaitre avec un Naruto un peu dépassé.

-C'est toujours lui qui gagne…Gronda Sasuke.

-Tu es hors course de toute manière ! Lui lança Neji.

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

-Messieurs, ces demoiselles seront ravies de voir le Baron et le Guerrier de glace se battre pour leur Prince mais ça se fera hors de mon cours ! Intervint le professeur.

-Le Guerrier de glace ? L'interrogea Sasuke dépité.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? S'étonna Kakashi. C'est ton surnom enfin !

-Je t'avais dis que je t'en trouverais un ! Lança Haku du fond dans la classe sans cesser de les mitrailler à l'aide de son appareil photo dernier cri.

Sasuke soupira en s'installant près de Shikamaru, pendant un moment il avait oublié qu'il avait atterri dans un autre monde totalement dérangé et déjanté.

/

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Deidara et Naruto s'était enfermé dans le bureau de l'ainé et ce dernier n'avait toujours pas lâché son petit frère.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre ou plutôt l'un sur l'autre et tendrement enlacés ils profitaient de la présence et la chaleur de l'autre avec pour fond leurs chansons préférées.

-Hey ! Je ne connais pas cette chanson ! S'exclama le plus jeune en se relevant légèrement pour tourner la tête vers son frère.

-C'est de moi…

-C'est assez rare que tu enregistres tes œuvres !

-Je…j'en ai ressentit le besoin tout à l'heure…

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien !

If you could step into my head,_**Si tu pouvais marcher dans ma tête**_ .Tell me would you still know me_**Dis-moi que tu me connaitrais toujours**_. If you woke up in my bed,_**Si tu te réveillais dans mon lit**_ Tell me then would you hold me_**Dis-moi alors que tu t'accrocherais à moi**_ Or would you simply let it lie,_**Ou bien laisserais-tu simplement tout ça mentir**_ Leaving me to wonder why_**En me quittant pour te demander pourquoi**_ I can't get you out of this head_**Je ne peux pas te sortir de cette tête**_ I call mine_** Qui est mienne**_ And I will say_**Et je dirai.**_

Naruto se tourna complétement pour s'installer à califourchon sur son frère et planter son regard dans le sien.

-Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

-C'est moi qui devrait m'inquiéter pour toi…Souffla l'ainé en détournant légèrement la tête.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses jamais prendre soin de toi ?

-Parce que si tu vas bien alors moi aussi…

-Tu ne vas vraiment pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment…Parlons plutôt de toi.

-Moi ?

-Comment tu…Enfin tu sais…

-Comment j'envisage la suite sans Gaara ?

-Oui…

_Oh no I can't let you go, (*)__**Oh non je ne peux pas te laisser partir**__**(*)**__Because you're holding up my world.__**Car tu soutiens mon monde**__.__ So I need you.__**J'ai tant besoin de toi.**_ _Your imitaion of my walk and the perfect way you talk__**Ton imitation de ma démarche et la manière parfaite dont tu parles.**__ It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you__ .__**C'est seulement un exemple des millions de choses que j'aime à propos de toi.**_

___So I need you_._**J'ai tant besoin de toi.**__ So I need you_._**J'ai tant besoin de toi**__.__ So I need you_._**J'ai tant besoin de toi.**__ So I need you_._**J'ai tant besoin de toi**_

Le cadet se leva doucement les yeux dans le vague et l'air pensif avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas du canapé sur lequel son frère venait de se redresser, inquiet.

-J'ai du mal à croire que je ne le reverrais plus jamais…Que je vais devoir lui dire adieu et le laisser partir…Souffla-t-il…Je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui mais…

Il s'arrêta un instant pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient avec la manche de sa chemise et calmer un tant sois peu les tremblements de sa voix.

-Gaara a toujours été là pour moi…Et je me sens tellement coupable de ce qui est arrivé…

-Naru !

-Je sais ! Tu va me dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que je ne peux pas être tenu responsable de ses sentiments pour moi mais…J'aurais dû le voir ! Insista-t-il. J'aurai dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt et accepter sa proposition avant que ses démons ne prennent le dessus !

-Tu pense que ça aurait tout arrangé de faire semblant de l'aimer ?

-Mais je L'AIME !

-Je veux dire l'aimer comme lui t'aime…

-Qu'est ce que ça change ?

-Tu n'as jamais aimé personne de cette manière…Personne à part Sasuke.

-Ce n'est pas comparable !

-C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire ! S'exclama Deidara. Tu n'aurais jamais pu répondre aux sentiments de Gaara à moins de lui mentir et de te rendre malheureux !

-Mais…

-Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé faire ça ! Cria l'ainé. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé t'enlever à moi !

_And if I jumped of the Brooklyn Bridge.____**Et si je sautais du pont de Brooklyn.**__ Tell me would you still follow me.__** Dis-moi que tu me suivrais encore.**__And if I made you mad today,__** Et si je t'ai rendu mécontent aujourd'hui**__ Tell me would you love me tomorrow? __**Dis-moi, m'aimeras-tu demain ?**__Please. or would you say that you don't care,__** Je t'en prie, ou dirais-tu que tu t'en fiche.**__And then leave me standing here.__** Pour ensuite me quitter, moi qui reste debout ici.**__Like the fool who is drowning in despair and screamin'.____**Comme l'imbécile qui se noie dans le désespoir en hurlant.**_

Naruto regarda son frère, surprit par l'aveu de ce dernier qui soutenait son regard malgré les rougeurs inhabituelles présentes sur ses joues et le léger mouvement nerveux de sa lèvre inférieure.

-Tu penses que si j'accepte d'avoir une véritable relation avec quelqu'un les choses vont changer entre nous ?

-Avec quelqu'un, non.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais que Gaara n'aurait pas pu nous séparer, mais il l'aurait voulu et tu te serais retrouvé déchiré entre nous deux.

-Je t'aurais choisi toi.

-Je sais.

-Je te choisirais toujours…

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je suis ton frère !

-Hein ?

-Quoiqu'il arrive et quelque soit…Au final je suis ton grand frère !

-Quelque soit ? L'interrogea son cadet.

-Tu sais ce dont je parle… Répondit-il en s'avançant jusqu'à lui sans le quitter des yeux.

-Oui…

-On en a jamais parlé et je ne veux pas en parler…Ca ne servirait à rien…Ca nous ferait juste un peu plus de mal…

-Tu en souffres ? Demanda presque en chuchotant Naruto alors qu'il posait délicatement sa main sur le cœur de son ainé.

-Oui…Mais le plus douloureux est l'idée que ça puisse te répugner, te faire fuir…J'ai peur que tu découvres que je suis comme les autres…

-C'est stupide…Répondit l'autre en se rapprochant pour que son autre main puisse caresser la joue de son frère…Tu n'es comparable à personne…Tu es unique…

-Tu n'es pas déçu ?

-Je suis soulagé…

-Soulagé ? S'étonna Deidara.

-J'ai…J'ai toujours eu honte d'avoir…ce genre de pensés…Toujours été blessé que tu ne sois pas aussi…tu sais…contrairement à Neji ou Gaa…Mais aujourd'hui je comprends…

-Tu ne savais pas ?

-J'espérais…Souffla Naruto, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de son frère et sans le quitter des yeux.

-Je suis ton frère.

-Je sais.

-Je ne laisserais jamais personne t'enlever à moi.

-Je sais.

-Même Sasuke devra l'accepter.

-Je te l'ai dis, je te choisirais toujours.

-Ton cœur choisira ce petit con…Pourquoi pense-tu que je le déteste autant ?

-Mais…

-Je ne peux être que ton frère…Alors je te laisserais l'aimer…

-On n'en est vraiment pas là…

-Mais je ne le laisserais jamais t'enlever à moi !

-Dei…Souffla Naruto alors que sa main toujours posée sur le cœur de son frère serrait le tee-shirt de ce dernier…Tu as tors…Qu'importe celui qui est en face de toi, mon cœur te choisira toujours…

_Oh no I can't let you go, (*)__**Oh non je ne peux pas te laisser partir**__**(*)**__Because you're holding up my world.__**Car tu soutiens mon monde**__.__ So I need you.__**J'ai tant besoin de toi.**_ _Your imitaion of my walk and the perfect way you talk__**Ton imitation de ma démarche et la manière parfaite dont tu parles.**__ It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you__ .__**C'est seulement un exemple des millions de choses que j'aime à propos de toi.**_

___So I need you_._**J'ai tant besoin de toi.**__ So I need you_._**J'ai tant besoin de toi**__.__So I need you_._**J'ai tant besoin de toi.**__ So I need you_._**J'ai tant besoin de toi**_

Ils n'avaient pas bougé, toujours aussi proches, leurs souffles se mélangeant, leurs regards ancrés dans celui de l'autre partageant l'immensité et la douleur de leurs sentiments dans un langage qui leur était propre.

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu crois que ça aurais été plus simple si…

-Tu aurais aimé ne pas être mon ainé ?

-Une partie de moi déteste ça…Mais qu'importe le fait que mes géniteurs ne soient pas les tiens ou que notre sang ne soit pas le même…Tu es mon frère…

-J'aime cette chanson… Sourit le cadet avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Deidara.

-Naru…

-Je t'aime. Répondit le plus jeune en s'éloignant légèrement de son frère.

-Moi encore plus.

-Impossible ! S'exclama-t-il alors que le plus âgé l'attirait dans ses bras pour une tendre étreinte.

_I'm on my own.__** Je suis seul.**__ I'm on my own.__** Je suis seul.**__ I'm on my own.____**Je suis seul.**_

_Oh no I can't let you go, (*)__**Oh non je ne peux pas te laisser partir**__**(*)**__Because you're holding up my world.__**Car tu soutiens mon monde**__.__ So I need you.__**J'ai tant besoin de toi.**_ _Your imitaion of my walk and the perfect way you talk__**Ton imitation de ma démarche et la manière parfaite dont tu parles.**__ It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you__ .__**C'est seulement un exemple des millions de choses que j'aime à propos de toi.**_

___So I need you_._**J'ai tant besoin de toi.**__ So I need you_._**J'ai tant besoin de toi**__.__So I need you_._**J'ai tant besoin de toi.**__ So I need you_._**J'ai tant besoin de toi**_

Déraisonnable, l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était déraisonnable.

/

Naruto arriva pile au moment de la sortie de cours encore un peu troublé par les instants passés avec son frère.

-Ca va ? Demanda Neji en lui caressant la joue. Tu as l'air un peu perdu…

-Non, c'est juste…on a parlé avec Dei et…enfin …

-Je vois.

-Mais ça va ! S'exclama-t-il. Ca m'a fait du bien !

-Qu'est ce que vous avez décidé ? Voulu savoir le brun en l'attirant encore plus loin du groupe qui se formait près d'eux.

-On n'a pas prononcé clairement ce que l'on ressentait…C'était plus…Il m'a juste dit que j'étais son frère quoiqu'il arrive et j'ai en quelque sorte deviné ce dont il parlait…

-C'est un sujet douloureux pour lui, normal qu'il ne souhaite pas entrer dans les détails…

-Notre lien familial ne nous permet pas les grandes déclarations de toute façon…A quoi bon s'attarder sur un sujet qui n'a aucun avenir ?

-Tu es sûr de toi ?_**  
**_**-**Je n'ai pas le choix…Tenta-t-il de sourire.

Neji n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant d'attirer son ami dans ses bras sous le regard noir de Sasuke qui se retenait difficilement depuis tout à l'heure de les rejoindre, voyant qu'ils partageaient une discussion privée.

-Je crois que tu peux y aller maintenant…Lui souffla Tenten.

Il ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit rapidement les deux autres qui se séparaient tout juste.

-Tu es là…Souffla Naruto.

-Je dérange ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Le questionna Neji en le foudroyant du regard.

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'une raison et encore moins de ton approbation pour être près de Naru. Répondit ferment Sasuke en soutenant son regard.

-Arrêtez tous les deux !

-Tu lui as vraiment pardonné ? ! S'exclama le baron

-Il faut qu'on parle tous les trois…Mais pas ici !

-Tenten ! Cria Neji. Balance les clefs de la salle du conseil !

-J'en déduis que vous ne venez pas en maths ? Demanda-t-elle en lui jetant le trousseau.

-Il y a apparemment plus urgent.

La jeune femme leur sourit avant de rejoindre le reste du harem qui se dirigeait déjà vers leurs prochain cours alors que Naruto et les deux bruns partaient en sens inverse.

-Tu es inquiète ? Voulu savoir Shikamaru qui n'avait pourtant pas dis grand-chose depuis ce matin.

-Pas vraiment…Disons que j'espère ne pas me tromper sur ton « fils » et Neji…

-Tu sais ce que Naruto va leur dire ?

-Oui, ça me parait plutôt évident…

-Tu pense que ces deux là peuvent s'entendre ? La questionna Kiba.

-Ils ont pas mal de points communs, dont leur affection pour Naru alors je me plais à penser que oui !

-Ne leur dis surtout jamais qu'ils se ressemblent ! Rit Shika en entrant avec la jeune femme, le brun, Lee, Shino et Kiba en cours alors que le reste du groupe continuait vers leurs salles.

Du côté de la salle du conseil des élèves, le Prince, Le Baron et le Guerrier de glace venaient d'enter non sans avoir été suivis par un groupe d'hystérique qui campait devant la porte.

-Elles ne nous lâcheront jamais…Souffla Naruto.

-Tu sais bien que les membres du petit groupe de Karin sont de vraies fanatiques ! Répondit Neji en s'appuyant contre la porte.

Le blond ne répondit rien et fit quelques pas dans la salle avant de s'arrêter au milieu en soupirant.

-Bon je suppose qu'il faut que je me lance ?

-On a tout notre temps…

-Sasuke…Est-ce que…En fait…

-Naru calme toi…Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est ce pas ?

-En fait, Dei a trouver comment soigner Gaa…

-C'est génial ! S'exclama Neji.

-C'est effectivement une excellente nouvelle. Ajouta Sasuke.

-Du coup…Continua le doré…Tu es libre…

-Hun ?

-Tu as été entrainé dans cette affaire et nos problèmes malgré toi et…Evidement nous continuerons à te surveiller pour s'assurer que Kabuto ne s'en prenne pas à toi mais…

-Tu es en train de me demander de partir ?

-NON ! Ne pu s'empêcher de crier Naruto. Ce que je veux c'est savoir ce que TOI tu veux…Qu'est ce que tu envisages pour la suite ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

Sasuke ne fit pas attention au regard noir de Neji ni aux voix dans sa tête qui lui criait de faire attention au choix de ses mots.

A quoi bon faire semblant ?

Il était avec Naruto, son masque d'impassibilité et son air hautain et froid n'avait donc aucune raison de prendre le dessus.

Il planta donc son regard dans celui du blond qui rosi légèrement mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

-Je veux une place dans ta vie…Non ! En fait je veux une place importante dans ta vie…Etre quelqu'un qui compte mais surtout quelqu'un sur qui tu puisses compter, te reposer…Je sais que je t'ai fais du mal et que toute une vie ne suffira pas à me faire pardonner mais j'ai envie d'essayer…

-Tu serais prêt à supporter le reste du harem, nos problèmes, nos pouvoirs et…Je veux dire…C'est…

-Je pense plutôt bien m'adapter au harem ! Même tes groupies m'ont donné un surnom ! Rit le brun.

-Et ca ne te gêne pas ?

-Si ça me permet d'être avec toi, non.

Naruto ne pu empêcher un sourire ravi et éclatant de prendre place sur ses lèvres ce qui évidement n'échappa pas à Neji qui comprenait de mieux en mieux où son ami voulait en venir.

-Gaa ne reviendra pas…Souffla le doré en surprenant Sasuke.

-Naru ! Intervint Neji. Tu ne pense tout de même que ce mec peut prendre sa place ?

-PERSONNE NE PEUT REMPLACER GAARA ! Hurla le blond

-Je sais cela…et je n'essayerai pas de le remplacer…Par contre si j'ai ta confiance alors je ferais de mon mieux pour essayer de t'apporter autant que lui si ce n'est plus…C'est peut être présomptueux de ma part mais je me sens capable de t'offrir tout ce qu'il t'offrait sans pour autant chercher à le remplacer dans ton cœur…Je n'ai pas envie d'être un substitut de toute façon mais un être à part entière aimé pour ce qu'il est…Expliqua calmement Sasuke. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Oui…en quelque sorte…

-Mais tu oublie tout le mal qu'il t'a fait ? Intervint une fois de plus le Baron.

-Non…Mais quand on y pense, ce n'est rien par rapport à tout le bonheur qu'il m'a offert…

Il ne pouvait en effet pas oubliait qu'enfant alors que personne ne voulait de lui, ni ses parents ni ses nombreuses familles d'accueils c'était le brun qui l'avait invité et accepté chez lui, pratiquement tous les jours et toutes les nuits.

C'était lui et les siens qui lui avait fait découvrir la chaleur et le bonheur d'une famille aimante et soudée avant sa rencontre avec Deidara, lui encore qui l'avait protégé des autres et de leur cruauté, qui l'avait laissé dormir dans son lit et offert ses premières marques d'affection dont il été d'ailleurs le seul bénéficiaire.

C'est vrai que sa trahison d'il y a quatre ans l'avait énormément blessé seulement le brun s'était précipité pour lui faire des excuses et c'est son départ précipité qui les avait empêché d'oublier cet incident et rester ensemble.

Aujourd'hui ils avaient la chance de repartir à zéro, d'être de nouveau proches et complices, de plus leurs sentiments étaient aussi fort qu'à l'époque alors…Pourquoi devrait-il se priver d'un tel bonheur ?

Sasuke regardait Naruto les yeux humides de l'entendre parler de lui ainsi et se souvenir de leurs moments passés et Neji du reconnaitre que même s'il en voulait énormément au brun d'avoir fait du mal au blond, il lui avait énormément apporté et qu'il avait été le premier à l'accepter et l'aimer.

-Neji…le Harem compte énormément pour moi, je les aime plus que tout mais…Dei, Gaa, Sasuke et toi c'est différent…Vous avez une place à part et maintenant que…

Naruto fit une pause pour respirer et essuyer les larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher de couler.

-Maintenant que Gaa n'est plus là j'ai besoin de vous…Je sais que c'est égoïste de vous demander ça mais j'ai…j'ai vraiment besoin de vous avoir tous les trois prêt de moi.

-Dei est d'accord pour lui laisser les fonctions de Gaara ? Le questionna Neji.

-Oui, si Sasuke se sent à la hauteur…En attendant c'est Lee qui gérera ça.

-Et tu as une totale confiance en lui ? Tu es sûr qu'il ne te trahira pas à nouveau ?

-J'en suis sûr !

-Dans ce cas je capitule.

-Neji ! S'exclama Naruto avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Seulement…Reprit-il à l'attention de Sasuke. Sache que pour gagner ma confiance il va falloir faire tes preuves !

Ils se serrèrent tous les deux la main dans une ambiance légèrement plus détendue et sous l'œil ravi du blond qui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ensuite Naruto chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Neji qui hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie, le laissant seul avec Sasuke.

Ils sourirent en entendant les cris des groupies, déduisant qu'elles les attendaient toujours puis le silence et le calme reprit sa place.

-Merci…Souffla le doré

-C'est moi qui devrait te remercier de m'accorder une seconde chance.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir près de moi.

-Alors on est deux.

Sasuke se rapprocha doucement de Naruto pour s'appuyer sur la table en face de la sienne, faisant toucher leurs genoux au passage.

-Je sais que c'est un sujet délicat mais…

-Tu veux savoir pour Gaa ?

-Oui…

-Il y a deux ans, Dei a trouvé le moyen de contrôler puis d'annihiler nos pouvoirs…

-Il veut retirer ses pouvoirs à Gaara ?

-C'est déjà fait…

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que lorsqu'il sera guéri grâce à ton sang je vais devoir…Je vais lui effacer la mémoire !

-Hun ?

-Le seul moyen de le protéger de ses démons et de lui offrir une nouvelle vie c'est de lui faire oublier le Harem, son passé, ses pouvoirs et moi…

-Tu va le supporter ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix…

Voyant que ses larmes recommençaient à couler, Sasuke attira Naruto contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas seul…Nous sommes tous là pour toi et on ne t'abandonnera pas…

-Ca fait tellement mal ! Cria le blond en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son ami. Je suis en train de perdre une énorme partie de moi et ça me déchire de l'intérieur !

-Chuuut…Calme toi…Ca va aller…

Du côté du cours de maths Shikamaru avait énormément de mal à se concentrer, non pas qu'il avait comme souvent l'envie de dormir mais plutôt parce qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés, repassant en boucle les événements de la nuit dernière et la discussion qu'il avait eu plutôt avec son meilleur ami.

Dès que Naruto avait quitté la pièce avec Deidara, Sasuke s'était installé près de lui et avait remarqué son mal aise le questionnant immédiatement sur la raison de sa petite mine.

-Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que je sortais avec une fille ça ne durais pas plus d'une semaine parce que je me lassais très vite et que dès qu'une jolie demoiselle passait j'étais tenté ?

-Oui, ça ne faisait d'ailleurs qu'augmenter le nombre de tes prétendantes !

-Et tu te souviens que je pensais que ça venait du fait que toutes ces filles n'étaient pas Temari ?

-On en a en effet beaucoup parlé…

-Ok…

-Ca c'est mal passé hier avec Tema ?

-Non ! En fait on a passé la nuit ensemble…

-Oh…Petit veinard !

-Hum…

-Quoi, c'était mauvais ?

-Non pas du tout mais…

-Mais ?

-Je suis peut-être naïf et romantique mais je pensais que faire l'amour avec la fille que tu es censé aimer était différent de coucher avec les autres…

-Je n'ai pas eu la chance de faire l'amour à l'être aimer donc…

-Oui, c'est vrai, désolé…

-Non ce n'est rien ! On parle de toi pour le moment et j'ai le sentiment que tu ne m'as pas tout dis !

-Et bien …Après on s'est endormi et…j'ai rêvé d'une autre fille !

-Oh !

-Je sais…

-D'un côté tout le monde fait des rêves érotiques avec d'autre héros que son partenaire dans la vie, ça n'est pas de l'infidélité !

-Oui mais c'est justement ça le problème !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ce n'était pas sexuel mais plutôt…romantique…voir amoureux…

-Oh !

-Tu l'as dis…

-Es-tu sûr d'aimer Temari ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Et bien tout à l'heure tu as dis « censé ».

-Hein ?

-Tu as dis « faire l'amour avec la fille que tu es Censé aimer ». N'est ce pas la preuve que tu doute ?

-Peut-être…

-En plus tu as rêvé de Tenten…

-Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était elle !

-Mais c'est le cas non ?

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire Sasuke ?

-Faire le point sur tes sentiments pour Temari…C'est le plus urgent je pense…Et comprendre pourquoi tu as rêvé de Tenten.

Shikamaru fut justement ramené au présent par la jeune femme qui s'était assise à côté de lui. Cette dernière lui avait donné un coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre que leur professeur de mathématiques avait remarqué son air absent.

-Ca va ? Le questionna-t-elle.

-Oui…Le cours est ennuyeux c'est tout !

-Oh, tellement dur d'être un géni ! Sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire persuadé que ses joues avaient dû prendre une teinte rosée mais heureusement pour lui, Tenten n'eut pas le temps de le remarquer car leur professeur venait de leur lancer une craie qui eu pour effet de les faire sursauter et rire le reste de la classe.

Dans la salle du conseil, Naruto toujours dans les bras de Sasuke finissait de sécher ses larmes, soulagé d'avoir pu les laisser couler et apaisé par le soutien de son ami.

-Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler. Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-En fait Dei est assez étonné que tu ais pu passer la barrière qu'il avait mit devant ma chambre…Comment tu as fais ?

-Au début ça ne s'ouvrait pas et puis j'ai juste crié… et ça a marché.

-Tu lui as crié de s'ouvrir ?

-Oui.

-Et ça t'es arrivé avant d'ordonner quelque chose et que ça marche ?

-Et bien…en fait…Balbutia-t-i gêné.

-Dis moi s'il te plait…c'est important.

-A la soirée, le type avec qui tu devais danser…

-Pain ?

-Oui…Je lui ai dis d'aller de se noyer et apparemment on l'a sorti de la piscine peu de temps après mais je n'ai pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement…

-Il n'a rien eu au moins ?

-Non ! Ca l'a rafraichi…Grommela le brun.

-Et à part ça ?

-Shika m'a expliqué que lorsque le groupe me retenait pour m'empêcher de te rejoindre alors que je sentais que tu allais mal, je leur ai crié de me lâcher et il l'on apparemment fait contre leur volonté.

-Tu as senti que j'allais mal ? Demanda le blond songeur.

-Oui…Ca m'a paru évident et ça m'a angoissé…

-Merde…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je crois que…Je crois que tu es en train de développer un pouvoir…

-Tu veux dire comme le reste du Harem ?

-Je suis désolé Sasuke ! Vraiment ! S'exclama Naruto horrifié. Mais ne t'en fais, Dei va arranger ça et

-Hors de question !

-Hein ?

-Je suis ravi d'avoir acquis des compétences, surtout grâce à ton sang !

-Mais

-Et j'espère que j'en aurais des utiles pour prendre soin de toi.

-Tu n'es pas effrayé ou dégouté ?

-Pas du tout ! Je suis un membre a part entière du Harem comme ça, non ?

Sasuke lui offrit un sourire éblouissant que personne ou presque ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu ce qui figea Naruto et lui réchauffa le cœur et le corps, emballant au passage son rythme cardiaque.

-Je t'aime ! Lâcha-t-il spontanément avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Devant le silence éloquent et la mine choquée du brun, le doré se sentit rougir encore plus et il s'insulta mentalement de cette soudaine franchise.

-Hey Sasu ne fait pas cette tête ! Rit-t-il après s'être reprit. J'ai pour habitude de dire et redire aux gens qui comptent pour moi à quel point je les aime…Je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerai ! Je suis désolé.

-Il ne faut pas ! J'avoue que ça m'a surprit mais ça m'a surtout fait extrêmement plaisir et je suis prêt à l'entendre toute la journée en boucle, alors n'hésite pas !

-Ca me rassure…

-Au fait.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était la première que Sasuke lui disait « je t'aime », la première fois qu'il l'entendait prononcer ses mots et son cœur ne voulait plus se calmer, il lui semblait d'ailleurs que le lycée entier devait l'entendre cogner dans sa poitrine.

-Ca va ?

-C'est juste…C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ça.

-C'est normal je ne l'avais encore jamais dis.

-Impossible !

-Je t'assure.

-Même pas à ta mère ? Ton frère ?

-Même pas.

-Mais…

Naruto se sentait perdu face à un Sasuke si bavard, direct et démonstratif.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je dirais juste, parce que c'est toi. Continua calmement le brun. Je ne me vois pas dire je t'aime à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Puisqu'on en est à se parler franchement et directement je dois avouer que j'aime cette sensation d'être unique et à part à tes yeux. Avoua Naruto en souriant.

-Tant mieux parce que ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Répondit le brun avec le même sourire sans le quitter des yeux.

Ce fut la sonnerie de la fin de cours qui les ramena à la réalité et les força à couper le contact visuel.

Ils ramassèrent leurs sac à dos et quittèrent la salle du conseil côte à côte sans prêter attention aux groupies et sans réussirent à effacer le sourire qui avait prit place sur leurs lèvres.

/

Kiba lui commençait à peine à se détendre.

Il n'avait pas vu Drent et avait fini par se persuadé que ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de reprendre les cours donc de rester et il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou être déçu.

Accompagné de Tenten, Shikamaru et Shino il s'installa à une table de la cafeteria extérieure en soupirant bruyamment. 

-Ca va ? Voulu savoir la jeune femme.

-Hum…

-Peu convainquant. Commenta Shika.

-Besoin de détente ? Lui demanda Shino avec un sourire qui ne laissa planer aucun doute quand à la nature de sa proposition.

Le brun se contenta de le foudroyer du regard avant de reposer sa tête sur la table en la cachant entre ses bras.

-Tu ne voudrais pas envisager plus sérieusement la proposition d'Allan ? Tenta la demoiselle.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de ce type maintenant ?

-Parce qu'il se dirige vers notre table avec un air décidé…

Allan était arrivé à la fin de l'année dernière et n'avait cessé de faire parler de lui depuis.

Une carrure sportive, de longs cheveux blond attachés par un lacet de cuir, de grands yeux gris vert, une voix sensuelle et masculine, une démarche gracieuse et élégante et une intelligente hors du commun faisait de ce jeune homme un fantasme vivant pour de très nombreuses personnes.

-Salut ! Lança-t-il en souriant.

-Kikoo ! Répondit Tenten

-Al ! Sourit Kiba. Ca va ?

-Vu que mon partenaire m'a abandonné pendant un mois…

-Oh je suis désolé vraiment…J'étais…Désolé !

-Je ne suis pas en colère mais plutôt inquiet.

-Ah…

-Au début j'ai cru que tu m'évitais…

-NON ! Pas du tout ! L'interrompit-il.

-Après quand j'ai vu que Naru était absent aussi, j'ai compris que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi.

-J'aurais dû te donner des nouvelles. Excuse-moi.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Intervint Shino à la surprise de tous.

Allan sembla remarquer enfin sa présence.

-Al, je te présente Shino et Shikamaru.

-Enchanté.

-Et c'est qui ce mec ? Continua le châtain en ignorant le blond.

-Un ami et mon partenaire au basket ! Répondit sèchement Kiba. Voudrais-tu lui montrer un peu plus de considération ?

-Oh donc tu es un sportif ? Intervint Shikamaru pour alléger l'ambiance.

-Oui, malgré mon look d'intello !

-Tes lunettes te rendent absolument sexy Al !

Kiba rougit en prenant conscience de sa spontanéité ce qui accentua le sourire d'Allan et la moue de Shino.

-Alors comme ça tu me trouve sexy ? Demanda le blond en passant son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

-Bein…heu…

Mais ce moment fut violement interrompu lorsqu'Allan se retrouva projeté au sol par un Drent très en colère.

-Al ! Hurla Kiba en s'agenouillant près de son ami.

-Ca va…Ne t'en fais pas…

-Tu es tombé sur la tête Drent ? Continua le brun sur le même ton.

-Cet enfoiré se permettait de te tripoter !

-Totalement parano !

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ?

-Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non.

-Comment veux-tu que je réagisse alors qu'un autre drague mon homme ?

-Oh, parce que je suis ton mec ?

-Evidemment !

-Tu es ridicule !

Hors de lui, Drent attrapa le poignet de Kiba pour le tirer brutalement à sa suite alors que Tenten empêchait Allan et Shino d'intervenir.

-Ils ont besoin de parler ! Expliqua-t-elle.

-Mais ce type le considère comme sa propriété ! Cria le blond.

-Au final tout ça c'est de ta faute ! S'exclama le châtain.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as parfaitement entendu !

Les deux hommes se faisaient face dans une ambiance électrique sous les regards de nombreux élèves.

- Shino, ça suffit ! Intervint Shikamaru alors que Tenten retenait Al.

-Allan…Je sais que tu as encore des choses à dire à Kiba alors passe ce soir à la maison…Ok ?

-Ok…Souffla-t-il avant de partir à son tour.

De leur côté, Drent et Kiba venaient d'entrer dans l'une des infirmeries.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tu as couché avec type ? Hurla le châtain.

-Bien sûr que non ! Allan et moi sommes amis !

-Un ami qui te drague !

-Mais j'ai couché avec d'autres types ! Rétorqua Kiba

-Avec ce…Shino, c'est ca ?

-Non !

-Il est allé jusqu'à se teindre les cheveux comme moi !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Alors qui ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-QUI ? Cria Drent en le bloquant violement contre le mur.

-Je peux juste te dire…qu'il est bien meilleur que toi…

-Tu mens !

Drent mordit violement la nuque du brun qui se maudit en sentant son corps réagir.

Personne n'arrivait à l'exciter aussi vite que son amant….

Le châtain se dégagea un instant pour faire face au jeune homme dans un rictus moqueur ce qui agaça ce dernier qui pour l'effacer plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Immédiatement l'autre le mordit pour pouvoir forcer le passage avec sa langue et prendre le dessus du baiser fougueux qu'ils partageaient.

Rapidement Drent attira le corps de son amant contre lui, attrapant à pleine mains ses fesses en arrachant à l'autre des gémissements de plaisir.

-Meilleur que moi ?

-O…oui…

Malgré la réponse de leur propriétaire, les mains de Kiba caressaient sans relâche le corps du châtain, passant et repassant sur les muscles tendus du torse et du dos de ce dernier pour finir par lui enlever avec empressement sa chemise.

-Apparemment je vais devoir te rappeler que personne ne m'arrive à la cheville !

Drent désireux de ressentir contre lui la peau nue de son amant, déchira sans état d'âme son tee-shirt avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres charnues et rougies par leur précédent baiser.

Ils étaient tous les deux extrêmement excités et leurs membres tendus qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre menaçaient à tout moment de leur faire perdre le peu de raison qu'il leur restait.

Le châtain fit reculer le brun contre le mur, le bloquant avec son propre corps contre la pierre glacée qui contrastait avec la chaleur qui irradiait de sa peau.

Kiba gémissait de plus en plus fort sous les assauts brutaux des dents de Drent contre la peau de sa nuque, ce traitement n'était ni tendre ni doux mais l'allumait de manière incroyable et lui procurait des sensations fantastiques.

Rapidement son jeans tomba au sol et il se sentit soulevé l'espace d'une seconde, le temps d'ôter totalement son pantalon puis de nouveau plaqué contre le mur par un amant de plus en plus impatient qui lui dévorait la bouche.

Fatigué d'être si passif, Kiba poussa légèrement son amant pour s'attaquer à son tour au corps parfait qui s'offrait à lui.

Il laissa sa langue et ses dents se promenaient sur la peau hâlée qui frissonnait à chaque passage, se délectant des grognement du châtain qui gémit lorsque son téton fut mordillé avec gourmandise pour finir par attraper les cheveux de son tortionnaire afin de le forcer à mettre à genoux devant lui.

- Suce-moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Loin de se vexer, Kiba obtempéra avec un sourire pervers et fit tomber d'un geste sec le pantalon et le boxer de son amant avant de donner un grand coup de langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe fièrement dressé.

Sans quitter des yeux Drent, il vint titiller le bout de son gland avec la langue, jouant avec comme une sucrerie jusqu'à ce que dernier ne l'invite en poussant sur sa tête à le prendre entièrement en bouche ce qu'il consentit immédiatement à faire.

Il entama de lent va et viens alors que sa main venait malaxer ses testicules dans des gestes parfaitement maitrisé et assurés.

Le jeune homme se gorgeait de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, son amant à genoux devant lui, son sexe disparaissait dans sa bouche pour réapparaitre l'instant d'après et le regard brulant qu'il posait sur lui…

Lorsqu'il vit l'étincelle qui vint illuminer les yeux du brun, le châtain comprit immédiatement ce qui l'attendait et il frissonna de hâte en le regardant déglutir pour prendre entièrement son sexe en bouche, le faisant buter contre sa gorge.

Il haleta et dû appuyer les mains contre le mur en sentant les dents caresser sa verge alors qu'il sentait venir la jouissance.

Il éjacula rapidement dans la bouche de son amant qui ne s'en offusqua pas, avalant sans un mot et avec le sourire la semence de son homme.

Allumé par cette simple vision, Drent empoigna le brun par les cheveux en lui arrachant un cri de douleur pour le relever et le plaquer dos à lui contre le mur.

Il enleva rapidement son caleçon et Kiba sentit un doigt à peine lubrifié le pénétrer sans ménagement pendant que bouche avide le mordait jusqu'au sang avant de sucer ses plaies.

Malgré la douleur le brun ressentait des vagues de plaisir l'envahir alors qu'un second puis un troisième doigt entraient en lui, amorçant des mouvements de ciseaux pour faciliter ce qui allait suivre.

Il savait que Drent ne ferait pas les choses en douceur et ne fut donc pas surprit lorsque d'un coup sec ce dernier le pénétra violement en lui arrachant un cri de douleur et quelques larmes.

Sans attendre son amant entama des rapides et brusques vas et viens alors que Kiba respirait profondément pour essayer de faire disparaitre la souffrance.

Souffrance qui s'effaça dans un cri de plaisir lorsque Drent toucha sa prostate pour la première fois avec un sourire satisfait.

-A-t-il réussit à la trouver si vite ? Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son amant qui n'était plus que cris et gémissements.

-Tu…peux…mieux faire…

Vexé, le jeune homme se retira complétement de son amant pour entrer de nouveau brusquement, touchant directement sa prostate.

-Vraiment ?

-Ah…ah…

-Il a été tendre c'est ça ?

-O…oui

-Pourtant tu aimes quand c'est sec et brutal…Regarde dans quel état tu es… Répondit le châtain en caresser l'érection de son amant…Ou peut être veux que tu que je ralentisse ?

-N

Kiba n'eu pas le temps de répondre, les coups brutaux et la voix rauque de son homme avaient eu raison de lui et il jouit sans pourtant éjaculer dans un orgasme si fort que Drent dû le retenir pour pouvoir continuer et jouir à son tour.

-J'ai finalement réussi…

-Hum ?

-A te faire prendre ton pied uniquement analement…Sourit le châtain…Regarde, tu es encore tout dur…

Le brun gémit en sentant son amant caresser son sexe ce qui fit sourire ce dernier qui se colla contre lui pour embrasser délicatement sa nuque et son épaule.

L'autre se tendit légèrement, jamais encore Drent ne s'était comporté avec une telle douceur et cela le mit étrangement mal à l'aise, comme si cette attitude annonçait quelque chose de grave.

-Ce n'est pas fini…Murmura-t-il en le forçant à se retourner pour l'embrasser lentement.

Toujours surprit et encore épuisé par son précédent orgasme, Kiba se laissa faire, entourant de ses jambes la taille de son amant et sa nuque de ses bras alors que ce dernier se dirigeait toujours en l'embrassant vers le bureau de l'infirmière.

-Tu as été un vilain garçon…Ronronna-t-il à son oreille en s'appuyant contre le mur près de la table, son sexe frôlant l'intimité du brun qui gémissait d'impatiente…Je vais devoir te punir…

Perdu et tremblant, Kiba dû appuyer sa tête contre le mur en face de lui alors que le souffle chaud de son amant et les paroles qu'il lui murmurait le rendaient fou.

-Drent…

-Oui chaton ?

-Vas-y …

-Que veux-tu mon cœur ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Prend moi…

-Hum…Il va falloir être plus convainquant… Souffla le jeune homme en le pénétrant à peine mais suffisamment pour le frustrer encore plus.

-S'il te plait…

-Et ?

-BORDEL DRENT BAISE M…

Le reste finit dans un puissant cri puisque que le châtain venait d'accéder à sa demande, atteignant une nouvelle fois du premier coup et sans problème ce point si sensible en lui ce qui lui fit penser que seul son homme le connaissait aussi bien.

Les gémissements et les soupires et se transformèrent très vite en cris puissants et de plus en plus aigus.

Kiba avait totalement oublié qu'il était au lycée et que n'importe qui pouvait entrer, seuls comptaient son homme qui le pilonnait violement et les mots crus qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille.

-HAAN DRENT !

-Oui mon bébé…montre moi que tu aimes ça…

Le brun éjacula d'un coup entre leurs deux torses et en sentant son amant se tendre autour de son sexe, le châtain ne tarda pas à le suivre en hurlant le nom de son homme qui s'appuya sur lui, épuisé.

Drent se dirigea en le soutenant vers le bureau sur lequel il s'assit, son sexe toujours à l'intérieur de son amant qui reprenait son souffle.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, profitant du bien être qui l'envahissait mais fut vite ramener à la réalité par les lèvres de son amant qui caressaient avec douceur sa nuque avant de dévier jusqu'à sa bouche pour quémander un baiser qui lui fut immédiatement offert.

C'était doux et tendre, jamais encore ils ne s'étaient embrassés comme ça et Kiba bien que troublé ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre pour le moment, profitant de ce moment magique et des sensations qui l'assaillaient.

Un gémissement traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de son amant durcir en lui et en ouvrant les yeux il vit clairement que le désir était toujours présent dans les yeux de ce dernier.

-Je crois que j'aurais besoin d'une douche froide…Souffla Drent d'un air presque désolé.

Le brun sourit avant de se soulever légèrement pour s'empaler lui-même sur la verge de son homme qui gémit de plaisir malgré la surprise.

Il sourit en comprenant que ce dernier n'était pas contre un nouveau round et entreprit de réveiller son érection en le caressant lui laissant le soin de choisir la cadence de leurs ébats.

Kiba se déhancher doucement, assis sur son amant, les mains appuyé sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête et les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Drent dont la main gauche caressait toujours son sexe qui avait reprit vie, vint placer sa main droite sur ses fesses pour l'aider à se mouvoir, toujours avec la même lenteur hypnotisante et sensuelle.

Il l'attira de nouveau pour un autre baiser aussi langoureux et doux que le précédent alors que leurs corps rendus moites par la transpiration glissaient l'un contre l'autre dans un rythme totalement différent du déchainement sauvage de leurs précédents ébats.

Rien ne venait troubler ce moment particulier en dehors de leurs profonds soupirs et de leurs gémissements étouffés par leurs lèvres scellés.

Le plaisir montait doucement mais surement, Drent posa ses deux mains sur les hanches du brun pour l'aider mais aussi le serrer plus fort contre lui et rapidement Kiba dû mordre son épaule pour ne pas crier alors que la jouissance l'emportait une nouvelle fois dans un orgasme dévastateur que son amant ne tarda pas à partager.

Au bout de quelques minutes le brun se leva pour aller difficilement s'effondrer sur le lit de l'infirmerie sans se soucier de la semence de son amant qui coulait le long de ses jambes.

Ce dernier le suivit du regard avant de le rejoindre et de l'attirer contre lui pour une tendre étreinte.

-Tu devrais déjà être parti…Murmura Kiba.

-Tu veux que je parte ?

-N'est ce pas ce que tu fais à chaque fois ?

-En effet…Avoua-t-il…Mais cette fois ci c'est différent.

-Trop fatigué ?

-Trop attaché…Trop bien…Trop heureux…

Kiba releva légèrement la tête en s'appuyant sur son coude pour lui faire face.

-A quoi tu joues ?

-A la base je ne devais pas te sauter dessus…Je voulais qu'on parle…Seulement te voir avec cet Allan, plus ce que tu m'as dis…Bref j'ai un peu mélangé le bon déroulement des choses.

-Qu'elles choses ?

-Le moment où je me traine à genoux devant toi pour m'excuser de mon comportement d'enfoiré, où je t'explique pourquoi j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais et où je te supplie de me laisser une chance, de NOUS laisser une chance.

-Nous ?

-Je voudrais vraiment qu'on sorte ensemble, qu'on ait une vraie relation…

-Je…

-Tu me détestes ?

-Non mais…

-Alors il y a des chances que ça marche ! Des chances que tu me pardonnes !

Le brun se leva assez précipitamment du lit pour partir à la recherche de ses vêtements.

-Kiba, s'il te plait…

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à obtenir mais…

-Je te l'ai dis ! Le coupa Drent en se relevant à son tour pendant que l'autre se rhabillait déjà. Je veux que l'on sorte ensemble !

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que je tiens énormément à toi, que je veux être à tes côtés et qu'hélas je n'ose l'avouer que maintenant !

Kiba s'arrêta un instant pour observer son amant qui le regardait avec un air suppliant, jamais encore il ne l'avait vu ainsi, si fragile et anxieux.

-Je ne sais pas s'il nous est possible d'avoir une relation stable et sérieuse ! Commença-t-il. Après tout on ne sait rien l'un de l'autre, nous n'avons partagé que du sexe !

-Mais on peut apprendre à se connaitre !

-Peut-être…

-S'il te plait…Je ferais ce que tu voudras !

-C'est…Il faut que je réfléchisse…

-Je comprends…J'attendrais…

-Merci.

-Tiens ma chemise, vu que j'ai déchiré ton tee-shirt.

Le brun enfila sans mot la chemise de son amant perdu entre l'excitation, le bonheur et la peur que cette discussion lui avait apportés.

-Je vais nettoyer, ne t'en fais pas…

-Mais…

-Ca ne me gêne pas…Je t'assure !

Kiba hésita un instant avant de s'avancer vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres avant de disparaitre.

/

Le harem était tranquillement installé dans leur salle de cours attendant dans une ambiance détendu leur professeur.

Ino et Sakura étaient assises sur la table de Chôji et Hinata qui étaient à leurs place, Tenten et Shikamaru étaient appuyé contres celles de Shino et Lee et personne n'était étonné de voir Naruto assit sur les genoux de Sasuke en dehors des groupies qui hurlaient avec leurs téléphones portables pour filmer la scène.

Kiba n'attira même pas leurs attentions en entrant dans la classe pour se précipiter vers Naruto.

-Ca va ? Demanda ce dernier.

-J'entends…enfin je vois…non les deux ! Je vois et j'entends des choses !

-Comment ça ? Depuis quand ?

-Juste après…heu…

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais pendant la dernière heure ? Demanda Tenten.

-J'étais avec Drent alors à ton avis ?

- Calme-toi…Intervint Shikamaru.

-Oui, désolé…Mais c'est…

-Est-ce que ça peut attendre après l'interro de Kakashi ou pas ? Demanda le blond.

-Ca peut attendre ce soir…

-Sûr ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais ! Assura-t-il en s'asseyant près de Tenten alors que leur professeur entrait dans la classe.

Chacun rejoignit sa place pour l'interrogation sauf Naruto que Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher.

-On peut bosser comme ça non ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas que Kakashi apprécie que je reste sur tes genoux pour son cours…

-M'en fous, veux pas te lâcher !

-Je suis assis juste à côté de toi !

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil !

-Tu te rends compte que tout le monde nous regarde et que donc ta réputation de glaçon va en prendre un coup ?

-Tout le monde sait déjà que je suis incapable de jouer les glaçons avec le Prince !

-Idiot ! Rit le doré en se dégageant de son étreinte pour s'asseoir à sa place.

Le professeur distribua les copies et rapidement le silence prit place, chacun concentré sur son interrogation, en dehors de Kiba que les visions ne cessaient de venir troubler depuis qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie.

Il avait le sentiment que sa tête allait exploser et brutalement il se releva en faisant tomber sa chaise au sol.

-Ca va ? Demanda Naruto en s'approchant de lui.

Il n'eu pas de réponse, Kiba se contenta de le regarder étrangement avant de s'écrier au point de faire sursauter toute la classe.

-TU AS COUCHE AVEC KAKASHI ?

/

Musique: « So I need you » by 3 doors down


	12. Chapter 12 Harem émotions

**Titre**: **Harem**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Surnatural**/**Léger Angst**/**Un peu de _Hurt/Comfort_**/**Trace d'humour voir de gros délire.

**Précisions supplémentaires:** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, pour le reste je préfère garder le mystère!

**Raiting:** Entre M et Ma..

**Warning:** Sans tout dévoiler je dirais que la sexualité abordée dans cette fiction et l'ambiguïté de certaines relations pourraient déplaire. Mais vous le saurez assez vite si quelque chose vous déplait sans avoir de "choc".

**Résumé:** _"Je n'aurai jamais cru que te revoir puisse m'être égal à ce point, Sasuke..."_

* * *

**Note 1 : Je déteste ce chapitre, je le trouve creux et vide…Je n'ai pas réussit à transmettre toute l'émotion que je voulais y mettre et qui grouillait en moi et je suis vraiment déçue ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir écrit quelque chose sans intérêt et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive…Du coup j'ai pas du tout envie de faire de chapitre 13 ! Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner, tant que j'aurais au moins un lecteur je continuerais mais je me dis que si ceux qui lisent ce chapitre on la même impression de néant et la même déception alors ça vaut plus trop le coup…Au final je tenais juste à m'excuser et vous assurer que malgré les apparences je n'avais pas bâclé ce chapitre !**

**Note 2 : Il y a encore plus de musique dans ce chapitre, mais c'est parce que je suis vraiment très déprimée en ce moment, ce qui fait que j'écoute encore plus de musique qu'habituellement et forcement ça se ressent dans ce que j'écris ! Désolée pour ceux qui n'aime pas, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire les chansons.**

**Note 3 : Je vous remercie évidement encore une fois de me lire et de m'apporter votre soutien ! Je sais que ça fait « bateau » mais à chaque fois que je reçois un message privé ou une alerte du site pour un favori, un suivi ou un commentaire ça me redonne la pêche et le courage de continuer à écrire ! Alors merci !**

* * *

CECI EST LA VERSION NON CORRIGEE

Chapitre 12

**Harem émotions**

Dans la salle de cours l'ambiance était surréaliste.  
Les groupies hurlaient en regardant leur Prince puis leur professeur, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Kiba pour sortir une telle bêtise.  
Kakashi lui avait blêmit et regardait Naruto, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il devait faire ou dire pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas alors que ce dernier s'était figé, n'osant pas affronter le regard de ses amis.

- Oh non ! Hurla Kiba en gesticulant. Je ne veux pas voir ça !  
- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hinata.  
- Mais rien ! Tout va bien ! Naru baise avec Kakashi à quatre pattes par terre, Ino est amoureuse de Shika qui lui sort avec Temari mais rêve de Tenten ! Chôji avait un faible pour Ino mais il sort avec toi et Neji…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Tenten comme à son habitude venait de l'endormir pendant que les autres essayaient de se remettre de ses soudaines révélations.  
Naruto qui reprenait ses esprits voulu intervenir mais il fut coupé par l'entrée fracassante de Deidara hors de lui qui se précipita vers le professeur Hatake.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla-t-il en envoyant l'argenté valser derrière son bureau sous les cris des groupies partagées entre peur, surprise et excitation.  
- Quoi ? Jaloux que j'aie eu ce que tu n'auras jamais ? Railla le professeur en essuyant sa lèvre en sang.  
- Je vais te tuer !  
- Dei ! S'interposa son cadet.  
- Naru, laisse-moi passer.  
- Non ! Tu n'es pas dans ton êta normal, tu pourrais faire quelque chose que tu regretteras !  
- Crois moi je suis tout à fait conscient de ce que je fais !  
- Il n'a rien fait de mal !  
- Il a plus du double de ton âge et c'est ton professeur !  
- Et alors ? Ça n'a pas d'importance au Cube !  
- Au Cube ? Tu veux dire que c'est ce mec qui t'a entrainé là-bas ?  
- NON ! C'est l'inverse !  
- Tu…  
- Dei, s'il te plait…  
- Bon, réglons d'abord ce bordel ! Répondit-il en faisant un geste vers les membres de la classe.

Naruto figea le tout et chargea Lee d'effacer cet incident de leurs mémoires et de s'occuper de l'endormi alors que les autres le suivaient jusqu'au couloir.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui arrive à Kiba ?  
- Je crois que c'est un coup de Kabuto.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Disons… qu'avec ce genre de révélation il espère sans doute nous diviser…Expliqua le blond en évitant le regard de Sasuke.  
- Justement, si on veut contrecarrer ses plans nous devrions mettre au clair ce que nous avons entendu.

Le petit groupe acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le bureau du conseil des élèves.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru en me faisant élire qu'il nous serait aussi utile ! Murmura Tenten.

Arrivé à destination dans un silence de plomb, la bande s'installa timidement dans la grande salle vide.  
Personne n'osait prendre la parole et à la surprise de tous ce fut la timide Ino qui se lança en premier.

- Je…C'est vrai qu'à une époque j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour toi Shika…Balbutia-t-elle en rougissant…Je ne peux pas dire que c'était de l'amour mais tu me plaisais vraiment !

Shikamaru avait perdu son éternel air ennuyé et semblait avoir adopté l'attitude de son meilleur ami, se contentant d'hocher la tête il répondu par un simple « hun ».

- Mais je savais que tu avais des sentiments pour Tema et qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle que tu envisageais quelque chose de sérieux…J'ai préféré mettre ça de côté et avec le temps c'est passé…Aujourd'hui tu es juste un excellent ami comme tous les membres de notre groupe.  
- Cool…Lâcha le jeune homme.

Un léger silence prit place mais rapidement Chôji décida à son tour de mettre les choses aux claires en regardant sa petite amie droit dans les yeux.

- Il y a trois ans, quand j'ai rencontré Ino, j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour elle ! Souffla-t-il courageusement. Je l'ai trouvé très jolie mais surtout douce, gentille et à l'écoute. C'était la première fois qu'une belle fille s'intéressait à moi…

Hinata le sentant intimidé lui sourit pour le rassurer en lui attrapant la main.

- Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas remarqué. S'excusa la blonde.  
- Il ne faut pas ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit de toute façon…seul Shino savait…Mais c'était juste un coup de cœur et même si j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, ça n'a jamais été de l'amour !  
- D'accord, les choses sont claires comme ça ! Lui sourit la jeune femme.

Personne ne semblait vouloir ajouter quoique ce soit, Naruto évitait toujours le regard de Sasuke qu'il sentait hors de lui malgré son apparence calme et Shikamaru ne voulait pas aborder le sujet de son rêve.

- Vu qu'il n'a pas les couilles de clarifier les choses, je vais le faire pour lui ! S'exclama Tenten. Cet abruti n'est pas amoureux de moi ! Ajouta-t-elle en pointant le jeune homme du doigt.

Il rougit et la regarda surprit mais ne dit rien et elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Tu as juste peur de t'attacher ! Ça fait des années que tu es amoureux de Temari, des années que tu compare toutes les filles de la planète à elle et que tu espère pouvoir sortir avec et maintenant que ton rêve s'est réalisé tu paniques !  
- Mais…  
- Ce stupide rêve que tu as fais ne veut rien dire ! Cria-t-elle. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu ressens pour Temari et le fait que tu vas la perdre vu le nombre de prétendants qui lui tourne autour !  
- Je…  
- Souviens toi que je vois l'avenir et je peux te dire que si tu ne vas pas immédiatement t'excuser et lui dire que tu l'aimes un autre va le faire et elle va sortir avec lui !  
- QUOI ?  
- Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Shikamaru ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il s'excusa rapidement auprès du groupe et sortit en courant du bureau, juste à temps pour entendre Ino lui crier que sa copine était en salle 216.

- Tu l'as inventé ce prétendant qui va se déclarer ? Demanda Naruto.  
- Bah…aujourd'hui, demain, dans un mois…ça revient au même non ?  
- Tu es redoutable ! S'exclama Hinata.  
- Tu as bien fait, cet idiot allait tout faire foirer avec ses angoisses de célibataire endurci ! Ajouta Ino.  
- Lui et moi on s'entend très bien et je pense qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir une telle complicité avec une fille alors entre ça et ses craintes…Bref c'est un mec !  
- Apparemment Kabuto n'a pas réussit son coup ! Intervint Chôji. Hina et moi sommes toujours ensemble, Shika court vers Temari et nous sommes toujours amis et soudés.  
- Il me semble qu'il manque encore quelques explications. Siffla Sasuke en regardant Naruto qui détourna le regard.  
- Personnellement je suis au courant de tout ce qui concerne Naru donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester. Lâcha calmement Neji.  
- Vu que ça se passait au Cube c'est plutôt clair pour moi et au pire si tu veux on en reparlera ce soir ! Ajouta Tenten en caressant la joue de son « fils ».  
- J'ai toujours dis que ce qui se passait au Cube restait au Cube…Ajouta Hinata en suivant son cousin et la jeune femme qui se rapprochaient de la sortie.  
- Si j'ai bien retenu la leçon faite par Lee hier soir, ma petite amie a toujours raison donc…Il sourit en rejoignant sa copine qui semblait ravie de son initiative.  
- Je crois que ça ne me concerne pas non plus ! Conclut Ino en rejoignant le reste du groupe, laissant Sasuke et Naruto seuls.  
- Prenez votre temps ! Leur lança Tenten en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Naruto soupira, apparemment ses amis voulaient qu'il s'explique avec le brun, le seul à qui il n'avait aucune envie de parler du Cube et de cette horrible partie de lui.

- Je…

Il secoua négativement la tête, peu sûr d'avoir les bons mots pour entamer cette conversation redoutée et s'éloigna encore un peu plus de son ami.

- Tu n'échapperas pas à cette conversation !  
- Je ne suis pas persuadé que tu veuille vraiment entendre ça…Souffla le blond.  
- Parle-moi…S'il te plait…

Le doré ferma les yeux, essayant d'échapper aux orbes noirs fixés sur lui et trouver ainsi le courage de s'expliquer.

- Il y a quatre ans, juste après le…Enfin tu vois…J'ai pris le métro tout seul et Dei à dû venir me récupérer au poste de police parce qu'un vieux pervers voulait abuser de moi.

Sasuke ne dit rien, conscient qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'interrompre.

- Le truc c'est que ce type, c'est moi qui l'avait allumé en quelque sorte…J'ai bien vu qu'il me regardait avec insistance alors…Il n'aurait sans doute rien tenté si je ne lui avais pas proposé de me suivre dans les toilettes !

Il joua un instant avec la chaine de son jeans avant de continuer les yeux toujours rivés sur l'accessoire.

- Les flics n'ont jamais voulu me croire, ils pensaient que le vieux faisait pression sur moi ! Tenta-t-il de sourire. Mais Dei lui, il a comprit…C'est à cette époque là qu'une sorte de deuxième personnalité est née en moi…Tu vois, je ne supporte pas le contact avec des étrangers, même encore aujourd'hui je réagis très violemment…Mais quand je vais mal, ce qui arrive assez souvent, j'ai une partie de moi qui a besoin de redevenir un corps sans vie et sans intérêt dont les hommes se servent et abusent, comme…comme ce jour là !

Il fit quelques pas en évitant soigneusement de regarder le brun qui gardait le silence et fini par s'assoir sur le bord d'une table.

- Évidemment à cette époque là je n'étais qu'un gamin et j'étais trop effrayé la plupart du temps par le monde extérieur donc je ne pouvais pas concrétiser mes fantasmes pervers…Mais plus le temps passait, plus je grandissais et guérissais plus ces besoins de me salir se faisaient ressentir…

Sasuke avait fait quelques pas discrètement, tentant de se rapprocher peu à peu du blond qui était concentré sur ses aveux.

- La première fois, je n'avais pas encore quinze ans…Avec la bande on était à un concert et j'ai rencontré un mec à qui je plaisais apparemment beaucoup et que je trouvais repoussant, c'était en quelque sorte le candidat idéal !

Il soupira bruyamment en se massant légèrement à la nuque avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

- J'ai découvert Le Cube peu après…En apparence c'est un bar minable mais les habitués savent que c'est lieu pour ceux qui ont des préférences sexuelles différentes…Au sous-sol se trouve le monde des jouets…Peu importe l'âge, le sexe, le milieu social, tous se retrouvent dans cet espèce d'entrepôt dégoutant et lugubre pour…jouer…Souffla-t-il…Tu es un maitre ou une marionnette, selon ce que tu recherches et après tu trouves celui, celle ou ceux qui te compléterons et vous décidez ensemble des jeux que vous désirez expérimenter…Moi, j'y allais toujours pour la même chose…Un homme égoïste et brutal qui me prenait rapidement avec pour seul but son plaisir personnel, le contrat était basé sur le fait que moi, je ne devais pas en avoir, jamais…

Il paraissait calme mais en réalité il était terrorisé et se sentait honteux, craignant plus que tout l'attitude du brun.

- Tu vois…C'est ce que je suis…Je suis aimé, bien entouré, j'ai des copains et des relations sexuelles qui m'apportent beaucoup de plaisir, mais dès que quelque chose n'allais pas je me transformais en une chose horrible qui se trainait au Cube !

Sasuke posa doucement sa main sur celle du blond qui sursauta, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que l'autre s'était autant rapproché de lui. Il osa cependant tourner légèrement la tête et enfin le regarder dans les yeux.  
Le brun ne paraissait ni en colère ni dégouté, ce qui surprit son ami qui ne savait pas comment réagir maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué son secret.

- Pourquoi as-tu parlé du Cube en utilisant le passé ?  
- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte…  
- Vraiment ?  
- C'est peut-être parce que…En fait…L'autre moi, celui qui arrive à supporter le Cube et ce qui s'y passe…Cette partie la ne s'est pas manifestée depuis…Depuis que tu es revenu…J'ai essayé, j'y suis même allé mais…ça n'a pas marché…J'avais peur, très peur et je ne me sentais pas du tout à ma place ! Balbutia-t-il.  
- C'est une bonne chose, non ?  
- Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais même pas si ça va durer…  
- Et si on trouvait quelque chose d'autre ? Quelque chose qui au contraire t'apaiserait lorsque tu vas mal ?  
- Ce n'est pas si facile, j'ai déjà essayé…  
- Il ne faut pas abandonner ! En plus à l'époque je n'étais pas près de toi…  
- Tu…tu ne me trouves pas répugnant ? Tu n'es pas…  
- Je me sens coupable !  
- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! S'exclama le doré en retirant brusquement sa main de celle du brun.

Il voulut se lever pour s'éloigner mais Sasuke le retint par le poignet et le força à lui faire face.

- Je me sens horriblement coupable parce que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et que je n'étais pas là il y a quatre ans, je n'ai pas pu te protéger alors que je te l'avais promis ! N'est ce pas normal d'être malheureux lorsque les personnes que l'on aime souffrent ?

Naruto ne cherchait plus à se dérober, il regardait le brun les larmes aux yeux. Il hésita un instant avant de se décider à se jeter dans ses bras, celui-ci bien que surprit le serra contre lui tendrement.

- Tu…tu ne me détestes vraiment pas ? Demanda-t-il en sanglotant.  
- Sors avec moi…Lui souffla Sasuke à l'oreille.  
- Hein ? Hoqueta le doré en se dégageant brusquement de lui.  
- Je…Je ne supporte plus l'idée que tu puisses être avec quelqu'un d'autre…Peu importe que ce soit juste sexuel et peu m'importe la personne, Kakashi ou un autre…Je m'en fou ! Alors…même si c'est…Sors avec moi !

Le blond était perdu, il tenta de balbutier quelque chose mais aucun mot ne voulu sortir de sa bouche. Il s'éloigna à reculons de son ami pour s'asseoir sur une table en face de lui mais sans réellement le regarder, perdu dans ses pensés, essayant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Je sais que c'est soudain, et que tu as besoin de réfléchir alors je vais te laisser…Souffla Sasuke en souriant.

Il s'approcha du doré, lui caressa un instant la joue et après lui avoir embrassé il front il quitta la pièce, le laissant hébété et perdu.

**XxxxX**

Shikamaru qui avait traversé la moitié du lycée en courant venait d'entrer précipitamment dans la salle 216, interrompant ainsi le professeur de mathématiques qui le regardait hébété.

- Shi…ka ? Balbutia Temari qui n'en revenait pas.

Le jeune s'approcha de sa table, tentant difficilement de reprendre son souffle alors que le reste de la classe semblait aussi attendre des explications.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ? Demanda le professeur d'un ton sec.  
- J'aurais dû sécher ce matin ! Lança le brun à sa copine sans se soucier de l'adulte. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas rester avec toi, enfin si mais pas…  
- Dois-je vous rappeler que nous en sommes en cours ? Pensez-vous que ce soit le moment pour vos messages personnels ?  
- CHUT ! Monsieur laissez le parler ! Intervint une élève.  
- C'est le meilleur ami de notre Guerrier de glace ! S'exclama une autre  
- Un ami de notre Prince ! Ajouta une troisième.

Le professeur soupira, en râlant intérieurement contre ce harem qui fascinait une partie de la population et contre cet établissement de cinglés qui permettait de tels comportements !

- Bien, je suis tout ouï ! Lança-t-il au jeune homme en fermant son manuel de mathématiques.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? S'impatienta Temari.  
- Je suis un idiot !  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire !  
- Je n'ai pas l'habitude des relations sérieuses ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais depuis des années, depuis qu'on se connait…J'ai…j'ai toujours voulu sortir avec toi ! Tu es belle, intelligente, drôle, généreuse, tu as du caractère…  
- Allez à l'essentiel ! Intervint le professeur.

Shikamaru regardait Temari qui ne le quittait pas non plus des yeux, les joues rougies par les compliments qu'il venait de lui faire mais semblant quand même en attendre plus pour lui pardonner.

- Je suis un idiot qui ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments ou gérer une relation mais…je…Je T'AIME !

**XxxxX**

Naruto caressait l'air ailleurs les touches de l'un des pianos de la salle de musique déserte depuis une vingtaine de minutes, ressassant sans cesse les derniers mots de Sasuke._  
« Sors avec moi. »_  
Pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas totalement insensée comme demande ? Etait-il vraiment sérieux ?

- Naru !  
- Oh, Kiba…Ca va mieux ?  
- Oui…Dei m'a dit que tu étais là alors…Oh Naru je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas dire toutes ces choses, mais les mots sortaient contre ma volonté ! Pardonne-moi !  
- Ce n'est rien…Certaines choses devaient être dites de toute manière…  
- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que j'ai provoqué ?

Naruto qui faisait face à Kiba, se tourna vers le piano, se concentrant à nouveau sur les touches.

- Il faut…Il faut que j'écrive…Souffla-t-il…Même si je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver !

Le brun ne répondit rien, il enleva son blouson et s'installa à ses côtés face à l'imposant instrument et débuta quelques notes ce qui fit sourire le blond.  
Mis en confiance par la réaction de son ami, Kiba joua avec plus d'assurance et chantonna quelques paroles qui le surprirent lui-même.

_Hey, slow it down._

_**Hey ralentis un peu.**_

_Whataya want from me?_

_**Qu'attends-tu de moi ?**__  
Whataya want from me,_

_**Qu'attends-tu de moi?**__  
__Yeah, I'm afraid_

_**Oui, j'ai peur, **__  
Whataya want from me?_

_**Qu'attends-tu de moi ?**__  
Whataya want from me ?_

_**Qu'attends-tu de moi ?**_

Il cessa de jouer mais Naruto reprit immédiatement la suite ne voulant pas perdre ce qu'ils étaient en train de créer.

_There might have been a time,_

_**Il se peut qu'il y ait eu un temps, **__  
When I would give myself away._

_**Où je me serais trahi.**__  
__Oh, once upon a time,_

_**Oh, il y a eu un temps, **__  
I didn't give a damn._

_**Où je m'en foutais.**__  
But now, here we are._

_**Mais maintenant, voici où nous en sommes.**__  
__So whataya want from me?_

_**Alors qu'attends-tu de moi ?**__  
Whataya want from me ?_

_**Qu'attends-tu de moi ?**_

Kiba avait rapidement griffonné sur un bloc-notes les paroles que lui et le doré avaient chantées, sachant qu'il serait plus simple de retrouver la mélodie que les mots.  
Un petit silence prit place, chacun fixait le piano, comme pour y trouver l'inspiration.

- Un refrain ça serait pas mal à cet endroit ? Chuchota le brun sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Naruto hocha la tête en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes après pour les plonger dans celui de son ami.

- Une phrase chacun ? Proposa-t-il.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as envie de lui dire ?

_Just don't give up._

_**N'abandonne pas.**__  
I'm working it out._

_**Je cherche une solution.**_

Le brun sourit légèrement avant de proposer à son tour ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

_Please don't give in,_

_**S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas, **__  
I won't let you down._

_**Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.**_

Il n'avait jamais écrit tous les deux, c'était une première et jamais encore Naruto n'avait tenté cette drôle de méthode avec quelqu'un d'autre que Gaara, le résultat le surprenait.  
Avaient-ils vécus des choses similaires ces dernières heures ?

_It messed me up,_

_**Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales, **__  
Need a second to breathe._

_**Laisse-moi respirer une seconde.**_

- Qu'est ce que tu penses de ça….

_Just keep coming around._

_**Continue à venir me voir.**__  
Hey, whataya want from me?_

_**Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi?**__  
Whataya want from me?_

_**Qu'attends-tu de moi?**__  
Whataya want from me?_

_**Qu'attends-tu de moi ?**_

- …Ça conclurait bien le refrain non ? Proposa Kiba.

Naruto hocha positivement la tête en effleurant de nouveau les touches du piano.  
Ils n'étaient nullement gênés par les silences qui prenaient place lorsqu'ils réfléchissaient, pleinement conscient qu'ils partageaient quelqu'un chose d'important à leur yeux.

- Je te laisse la suite des paroles ! S'exclama Kiba. J'ai une idée pour la musique, je te rejoindrais quand tu replaceras le refrain !

Le doré ne dit rien, il laissa le brun jouer les notes qui lui venaient à l'esprit et s'en servit pour continuer de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)._

_**Ouais, il est évident (évident).**__  
That baby you're beautiful,_

_**Que bébé, tu es merveilleux.**__  
__And it's nothing wrong with you (nothing wrong with you)._

_**Et que rien ne cloche chez toi (rien ne cloche chez toi).**__  
__I'ts me, I'm a freak (yeah)._

_**C'est moi, je suis un monstre (ouais).**__  
__But thanks for loving me._

_**Mais merci de m'aimer.**__  
Cause you're doing it perfectly (perfectly)._

_**Car tu le fais à la perfection (à la perfection).**_

Naruto griffonna les paroles pendant que Kiba essayait toujours des combinaisons de notes dans une drôle de moue.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que je rejoue comme au début, ça pourrait annoncer le refrain en quelque sorte…  
- Ok, on y va pour jusqu'à la fin du refrain alors !

_There might have been a time,_

_**Il se peut qu'il y ait eu un temps, **__  
When I would let you step away._

_**Où je t'aurais laissée t'en aller.**__  
I wouldn't even try._

_**Je n'aurais même pas essayé de te retenir.**__  
__But I think you could save my life._

_**Mais je crois que tu pourrais me sauver la vie.**_

_Just don't give up._

_**N'abandonne pas.**__  
I'm working it out._

_**Je cherche une solution.**_

_Please don't give in,_

_**S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas, **__  
I won't let you down._

_**Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.**_

_It messed me up,_

_**Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales, **__  
Need a second to breathe._

_**Laisse-moi respirer une seconde.**_

_Just keep coming around._

_**Continue à venir me voir.**__  
Hey, whataya want from me?_

_**Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi?**__  
Whataya want from me?_

_**Qu'attends-tu de moi?**__  
Whataya want from me?_

_**Qu'attends-tu de moi ?**_

- Je pense qu'avec la guitare, la basse et la batterie ça va le faire ! Sourit Kiba. On se la fini avec plusieurs refrain en version « free-style » ou tu veux ajouter un couplet ?  
- Non, le refrain serait mieux je pense. Fais-toi plaisir et je te suis !  
- Ok, je ferais les chœurs alors !

_Just don't give up on me._

_**Ne m'abandonne pas.**_

_I won't let you down._

_**Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.**__  
__No, I won't let you down._

_**Non, je ne te laisserais pas tomber.**_

_Just don't give up._

_**N'abandonne pas.**__  
I'm working it out._

_**Je cherche une solution.**_

_Please don't give in,_

_**S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas, **__  
I won't let you down._

_**Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.**_

_It messed me up (messed me up),_

_**Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales (perdre les pédales), **__  
Need a second to breathe._

_**Laisse-moi respirer une seconde.**_

_Just keep coming around._

_**Continue à venir me voir.**__  
Hey, whataya want from me?_

_**Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi?**_

Kiba avaient remplacé le piano par une guitare électrique, curieux de voir ce que la chanson donnerait avec plus d'énergie et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que lui et Naruto finirent leur première œuvre commune.

_Just don't give up._

_**N'abandonne pas.**__  
I'm working it out._

_**Je cherche une solution.**_

_Please don't give in,_

_**S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas, **__  
I won't let you down._

_**Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.**_

_It messed me u,_

_**Ça m'a fait perdre les pédales, **__  
Need a second to breathe._

_**Laisse-moi respirer une seconde.**_

_Just keep coming around._

_**Continue à venir me voir.**_

_Hey, whataya want from me?_ _(Whataya want from me ?)_

_**Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi?**_ **(qu'attends-tu de moi ?)**

_Whataya want from me? (Whataya want from me?)_

_**Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi?**_ **(qu'attends-tu de moi ?)**

_Whataya want from me? (Whataya want from me?)_

_**Hé, qu'attends-tu de moi**__?_ **(qu'attends-tu de moi ?)**

A la fin de la chanson ils restèrent un instant silencieux, Naruto notant les paroles et Kiba les notes.

- Bon maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à faire les arrangements et tout noter au propre pour le groupe !  
- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on la joue…Souffla le doré…Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on rejoue à nouveau quoique ce soit…  
- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé que Gaa…enfin je…  
- Oublie ! Cette chanson doit quand même être parfaite, alors mettons nous au boulot !

Shikamaru regardait avec tendresse la jeune femme endormie près de lui, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur l'oreiller, son épaule légèrement dénudée, sa fine silhouette qu'il devinait à travers le drap…Un sourire niais vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, il se sentait incroyablement idiot de jouer ainsi les romantique mais la seule chose qui comptait à présent était le pardon et la confiance que Temari lui avait accordés.  
Les choses étaient allées très vite, il avait à peine eu le temps de finir sa déclaration que Tenten avait débarqué en hurlant qu'elle leur avait réservé la « love room » pour qu'ils puissent discuter dans l'intimité et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire il s'était retrouvé avec la fille de ses rêves dans une immense chambre de luxe planquée derrière les bureaux de Deidara.  
Ils avaient enfin pu parler et se confier leurs craintes et leurs doutes, Shikamaru avait prit le temps d'expliquer à la jeune femme les sentiments qui l'avaient assaillis après qu'il ait rêvé de Tenten et aussi la manière dont cette dernière l'avait remit à sa place.  
Temari ne s'était pas montré jalouse et n'avait piqué aucune crise contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, elle s'était contenté de rire et avait juré qu'elle irait remercier Tenten au plus vite.  
Au bout de deux bonnes heures d'aveux, de larmes et de rires ils s'étaient embrassés de nouveau et avait naturellement fini par faire l'amour dans ce grand lit bordeaux qui sentait la mauve et la vanille.  
Le jeune homme avait eu le sentiment que s'était la première fois, une merveilleuse première fois.  
Peut-être parce qu'il avait enfin avoué ses sentiments au grand jour et qu'à présent il ne se lassait plus de répéter des « je t'aime » enflammés pour le plus grand bonheur de sa petite amie.

- La vue te plait ? Sourit Temari  
- Énormément !

Temari s'étira lascivement sans quitter son sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre qui avait accueillit leurs ébats.

- Elle est incroyable cette chambre ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il n'y a vraiment que dans cet établissement qu'on peut faire une pause câlin dans une « love room » entre deux cours !  
- Tu sais…depuis que je connais le harem plus rien ne m'étonne !  
- Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon frère ait des amis comme ça…Heureuse qu'il ait Naruto…  
- Justement…  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien, rien c'est juste…  
- Ne dis pas « rien ! » Je te connais par cœur, quand tu fais cette tête là c'est quelque chose ne va pas !

Un petit silence prit place dans la jolie chambre avant que Shikamaru ne se décide à souffler péniblement quelques mots.

- Gaara ne pourra plus voir Naru…

**XxxxX**

Sakura se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur de la maison, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas alerter sa mère, mais elle comprit rapidement que ses précautions n'avaient servis à rien lorsqu'elle croisa son regard glacial.

- Où étais-tu ?  
- Au lycée.  
- Tu as dix minutes de retard !  
- Je…j'étais avec Sasuke…Souffla la jeune fille en espérant ainsi calmer sa mère.  
- Vraiment ?

Sakura se contenta de hocher la tête, toujours coincée contre la porte d'entrée.

- C'est étrange parce que je sais de sources sûres que tu n'as pas été vue avec lui depuis des semaines !  
- Tu me fais suivre ?  
- Ne hausse pas le ton ! Cracha sa mère en la giflant. Pourquoi penses-tu que je supporte cette idiote de Mikoto et son incapable de mari depuis années ? Pour assurer ton avenir ! Et toi tu n'es même pas capable de décrocher un rendez-vous !  
- Maman…  
- TAIS-TOI ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tu es privée de sortie, de téléphone et d'ordinateur jusqu'à la fin de l'année !  
- Mais…  
- DANS TA CHAMBRE !

La jeune femme ne dit rien, elle baissa la tête et passa rapidement près de sa mère qui eu un reniflement de mépris devant les larmes et la mine abattue de sa fille.

Arrivée à l'étage Sakura ne prit même pas la peine de s'enfermer, sa mère ne viendrait jamais voir si elle allait bien ou si elle pleurait, elle était sûrement déjà à l'arrière de sa limousine pour je ne sais quel rendez vous…Elle attrapa alors la télécommande pour mettre sa chanson préféré et se laissa glisser le long de la porte en criant sa rage et sa douleur trop longtemps contenues.

What if I wanted to break  
_Et si j'avais envie de craquer_  
Laugh it all off in your... . Face  
_Rire de tout cela dans ta… gueule_  
What would you do ?  
_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

What if I fell to the floor  
_Et si je tombais par terre_  
Couldn't tell this anymore  
_Je ne pourrais pas le dire désormais_  
What would you do, do, do ?  
_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, ferais, ferais ?_

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça se passe ainsi avec sa mère ? Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle la rabaisse et l'humilie à chaque fois ? Pourquoi ne l'aimait-elle tout simplement pas ?  
Depuis toujours elle se forçait à ressembler à cette enfant parfaite que sa mère voulait quelle soit, elle obéissait au moindre de ses désirs et ne se plaignait jamais pourtant ce n'était jamais assez…  
Être mince, toujours à la pointe de la mode, superficielle, amie avec les gens puissants et importants, excellente en cours, faire de la danse classique, du piano, de l'équitation, ne pas sortir comme les jeunes de son âge, n'avoir pas le droit à ne serait-ce qu'une minute de retard et surtout ne pas pouvoir choisir celui qu'elle aimerait…

Come break me down  
_Viens me briser_  
Bury me, bury me  
_Enterres-moi, enterres-moi_  
I am finished with you  
_Je suis finis avec toi_

Sa mère avait prévu depuis son enfance qu'elle épouserait Sasuke, peu importe que sa fille ne l'aime pas, peu importe que ce dernier ne le veuille pas et même qu'il soit officiellement gay ! Rien n'avait réussit à la faire changer d'avis ! Pour elle les échecs de sa fille n'étais dû qu'à son incompétence à séduire un homme.  
Elle lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle était trop grosse, peu gracieuse, laide, empotée, sans charme, insipide, insignifiante, sans intérêt…Une fille, une vrai pourrait empêcher Sasuke de se tourner vers les hommes, Sakura n'avait pas réussit alors aux yeux de sa mère elle était un poids, une gêne, pire une honte.  
Pourtant elle avait sincèrement essayé, tout le monde pensait qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke, tout le monde pensait que son monde ne tournait qu'autour de lui, tout le monde sauf Naruto…

Il y a des années de cela, elle s'était décidé à avouer la vérité au blond, parce qu'elle voyait que si ce dernier ne la supportait pas c'est parce qu'elle collait sans cesse « son » Sasuke et aussi parce qu'à l'époque, c'est de lui qu'elle était amoureuse.  
Sakura n'aimait pas les glaçons, les gens froid et hautain, elle savait que le brun n'était pas vraiment comme ça mais rien ne l'attirait en lui.  
Elle avait tout de suite préféré l'immense sourire chaleureux de Naruto, sa joie de vivre, sa douceur et son côté enfantin et fragile alors un jour elle lui avait tout dit…  
Elle savait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux parce qu'à force de l'observer elle avait comprit que lui n'aimait que son brun, qu'il était le seul qui faisait battre son cœur et que personne et surtout pas une fille ne pourrait remplacer celui qui à l'époque était son meilleur ami alors elle avait ravalé ses larmes et s'était laissée consoler et bercer par sa tendresse pour finir par lui expliquer l'enfer que lui faisait vivre sa mère et les raisons de son « obsession » pour Sasuke.

A partir de là, tout avait changé entre eux, fini les tensions et les regards noirs, Naruto était devenu son meilleur ami et son seul confident, le seul à vraiment la connaitre à savoir ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle, qui elle était vraiment, ce qu'elle aimait et haïssait, ce qui la faisait rire et pleurer, le seul c'était lui…  
Mais malgré ce soutien, elle n'avait jamais eu la force de tenir tête à sa mère et d'arrêter le rôle perpétuel qu'elle la forçait à jouer.  
Aux yeux du reste du monde et même de ses amis, elle était frivole, superficielle, insensible et folle de Sasuke et même les deux autres garçons qu'elle avait profondément aimé en secret ces dernières années n'avaient rien vu d'autre en elle parce que jamais elle n'avait eu le cran d'aller vers eux pour leur avouer ce qu'elle ressentait.

A chaque fois, elle devait se contenter de voir les garçons dont elle était amoureuse sortir avec d'autre, rayonner de bonheur sans même se rendre compte du mal qu'ils pouvaient lui faire, sans même se rendre compte de sa présence et de ses grands yeux verts, mouillés fixés sur eux.

What if I wanted to fight  
_Et si je voulais me battre_  
Beg for the rest of my life !  
_Revenir pour le reste de ma vie !_  
What would you do ?  
_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

_You say you wanted more_  
_Tu dis que tu voulais plus_  
_What are you waiting for_  
_Mais qu'attends tu_  
_I'm not running from you_  
_Je ne te fuis pas_

Mais aujourd'hui elle était fatiguée, elle ne voulait pas une fois de plus laisser sa mère détruire sa vie. Parce qu'aujourd'hui elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un qui pouvait réellement changer sa vie et la soutenir.  
La dernière discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir, qui était la cause de son retard et donc de la colère de sa mère l'avait conforté dans son choix et les nombreuses heures au téléphone et messages échangés avec Naruto ces dernières semaines aussi.  
Seulement là assise par terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps elle se sentait pathétique, une fois de plus elle avait baissé la tête devant sa mère, elle s'était écrasée et laissée humilier sans répliquer sans se défendre…Comment pourrait-elle avancer si elle n'osait même pas regarder celle qui la détruisait dans les yeux ? Comment lui dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur ? Comment la battre si son corps entier tremblait à sa simple évocation ?

What if I wanted to fight  
_Et si je voulais me battre_  
Beg for the rest of my life !  
_Revenir pour le reste de ma vie !_  
What would you do ?  
_Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

You say you wanted more  
_Tu dis que tu voulais plus_  
What are you waiting for  
_Mais qu'attends tu_  
I'm not running from you  
_Je ne te fuis pas_

Come break me down  
_Viens me briser_  
Bury me, bury me  
_Enterres-moi, enterres-moi_  
I am finished with you  
_Je suis finis avec toi_

Look in my eyes  
_Regarde dans mes yeux_  
You're killing me, killing me  
_Tu me tues, tu me tues_  
All I wanted was you  
_Tout ce que je voulais c'était toi_

Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'avoir une mère, de connaitre cet amour inconditionnel et irremplaçable qui l'avait tant fait rêver mais malgré tout elle appréhendait le moment où elle se soulèverait, celui où elle refuserait de suivre les desseins de sa mère parce qu'elle savait que ce jour là elle la perdrait totalement, qu'elle n'aurait plus le droit à rien, même pas une insulte…  
C'était si douloureux de se dire qu'elle serait la seule à souffrir de cette déchirure, la seule à pleurer et espérer malgré tout une réconciliation et un dialogue.  
Elle n'avait toujours voulu qu'une seule chose depuis l'enfance, que sa mère l'aime…Ce n'était pour certain pas grand-chose mais dans son cas cela relevait du miracle et c'est la raison qui la poussait tous les dimanches à la petite de son quartier huppé.  
Seulement elle n'avait plus la foi, ni en dieu, ni en l'Homme, ni en sa mère et surtout pas en elle alors elle se sentait perdue, perdue et seule…

I tried to be someone else  
_J'ai essayé d'être quelqu'un d'autre_  
But nothing seemed to change  
_Mais rien ne semble changer_  
I know now  
_Je sais maintenant_  
This is who I really am inside  
_C'est ce que je suis vraiment à l'intérieur_  
Finally found myself  
_Je me suis finalement trouvé_  
Fighting for a chance  
_J'ai finalement trouvé une opportunité_  
I know now  
_Je sais maintenant_

THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM ! ! !  
_C'est ce que je suis vraiment ! ! !_

Ooh... .  
_Ooh…_  
Ooh... .  
_Ooh…_  
Ooh... .  
_Ooh…_

Elle se leva péniblement pour attraper une boite de mouchoirs, mais ses sanglots ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, alors elle abandonna cette idée et se réfugia sur son lit, roulée en boule en espérant réussir un jour à faire taire la douleur qui brulait son être depuis l'enfance.  
Toutes ses années passées à faire régime sur régime, à se priver, à n'avoir aucune vie sociale, aucun véritable ami, à mentir à tout le monde sans cesse, sur qui elle était, qui elle aimait, tous ces instants de solitude où elle avait dû jouer la comédie et faire croire qu'elle était heureuse et épanouie, qu'elle aimait sa vie et surtout qu'elle était aimée…En apparence sa mère était si merveilleuse…Mais si quelqu'un avait prit la peine de gratter sous le verni ne serait-ce qu'un peu alors…Seulement personne ne l'avait fait, personne sauf Lui…  
Et qu'avait-elle fait pour le remercier ? Elle l'avait poussé à la chute, envoyé vers sa destruction, elle l'avait brisé et trahi…  
A cette idée elle fut prise de nausée et serra plus fortement ses bras autour de son corps, enfonçant ses ongles pointus dans sa chair pour tenter d'apaiser un instant la douleur mentale par quelque chose de plus physique.

Come break me down  
_Viens me briser_  
Bury me, bury me  
_Enterres-moi, enterres-moi_  
I am finished with you, you, you !  
_Je suis finis avec toi, toi, toi !_

Look in my eyes  
_Regarde dans mes yeux_  
You're killing me, killing me  
_Tu me tues, tu me tues_  
All I wanted was you !  
_Tout ce que je voulais c'était toi !_

Come break me down  
_Viens me briser_  
Break me down  
_Me briser_  
Break me down  
_Me briser_

What if I wanted to break (you say you wanted more)  
_Et si je voulais craquer (tu dis que tu en voulais plus)_  
(but I've been waiting for)  
_(mais j'ai attendu pour)_  
(I'm not running from you) What if I wanted to break  
_(Je ne te fuis pas) Et si je voulais craquer_

Bury me, bury me  
_Enterres-moi, enterres-moi_

Sakura dont les larmes ne s'étaient toujours pas taris sentie son lit s'affaisser légèrement, signe que quelqu'un s'était assit.  
Terrorisée à l'idée que ce puisse être sa mère elle n'osa pas bouger, attendant la sentence, mais une main douce et chaude vint caresser tendrement ses cheveux et immédiatement elle su que c'était lui.  
Elle chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi il était là, ni comment il avait pu arriver jusqu'ici et entrer sans quelle ne le remarque, elle se contenta de se tourner précipitamment pour se jeter dans ses bras déjà grands ouverts.

- Naru ! Hoqueta-t-elle.

Et au fond qu'importe si elle ne croyait ni en sa mère, ni en l'Homme, en elle ou Dieu, tant qu'elle avait foi en lui.

**XxxxX**

Kiba et Shino en était à leur troisième partie de jeux vidéos mais le brun sentait le regard de son vis-à-vis sur lui qui semblait plus préoccupé par sa personne que par les défaites qu'il enchainait.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Soupira-t-il en lâchant la manette.  
- Rien…  
- Tu ne risque pas de gagner si tu ne regarde même pas l'écran ! Si tu ne voulais pas jouer fallait le dire !  
- Je trouve juste que tu es bien plus intéressant…Et contrairement à ce que tu penses j'ai très envie de jouer…  
- Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui !

Kiba éteignit la console en espérant se débarrasser le plus vite possible du châtain qui le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise depuis quelques jours.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes ma proposition de changement de jeux ? Sourit ce dernier en se rapprochant de lui.  
- Arrête ça…Souffla le brun en baissant la tête.  
- Aller…Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi…Murmura Shino en tentant de l'embrasser dans la nuque, persuadé d'avoir vaincu sa résistance.

Seulement il n'eut pas le temps de déposer ses lèvres, en une fraction de secondes il se sentit projeté loin du brun qui se leva hors de lui.

- A quoi tu joues ?  
- Mais tu es malade ? Hurla Shino en grimaçant de douleur. Je voulais juste…  
- JUSTE QUOI ? Tu étais en manque et tu t'ai dis « Oh tiens pourquoi me faire chier à draguer quelqu'un alors que j'ai un vide couille sous la main ? » C'est ça ?  
- Non, je…  
- Tu as pensé qu'un pauvre con qui se laissait baiser puis jeter et humilier par son copain, un type sans aucun amour propre ne verrait aucune objection à te laisser te soulager ?  
- Ce n'est…  
- Et bien tu as eu tort ! Je suis peut-être pathétique et méprisable à tes yeux mais Drent je l'aime alors ce que j'accepte ou non de lui je l'assume et ça me regarde ! Toi par contre tu n'es rien, absolument rien alors ne t'avise plus jamais de me traiter comme un objet !  
- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me dire que je ne suis rien ! S'emporta Shino. La dernière fois, c'est bien toi qui m'a allumé ! Tu ne disais pas non quand…  
- Et alors ? L'interrompit Kiba. On a couché une fois ensemble ça ne veut pas dire que je vais ouvrir les cuisses dès que tu claques des doigts !  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
- SI ! C'est absolument ce que tu insinue avec tes propositions douteuses et ton comportement ! A tes yeux je ne suis qu'une nymphomane prête à se faire prendre n'importe où et par n'importe qui !  
- Mais putain qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

Kiba eu un petit rire nerveux alors qu'il se passait machinalement une main dans les cheveux.

- C'est ça le pire je crois…Tu ne vois même pas ce qui cloche dans ton comportement…  
- Je proposais juste un moment sympa entre amis et toi…  
- Nous ne sommes pas amis ! Trancha le brun. J'ai cru un moment que c'est ce qu'on devenait mais en fait tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste ! Tu es tout ce que je méprise !  
- Et ton mec alors ? Lui par contre tu ne lui reproche rien ? Ca ne te gêne pas de te laisser baiser par quelqu'un qui te laisse tomber juste après comme une merde ?  
- Parce que tu as le sentiment de valoir mieux que lui ? Tu me fais croire qu'on est ami, tu joue le mec gentil et compréhensif tout ça pour pouvoir me mettre dans ton lit quand tu le souhaite ? Au moins Drent ne m'a jamais caché ce qu'il était, il n'a jamais essayé de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas ! Alors à mes yeux, tu es bien le pire !  
- Je t'interdis de me comparer à lui !  
- Tu sais le plus drôle ? Lorsqu'on a couché ensemble cette nuit là, je me suis dis que tu étais vraiment différent de lui, j'en aurais presque pleuré…  
- Kib…  
- Mais en fait, tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville !  
- Ne dis pas ça sinon…  
- Sinon quoi ?

Shino était hors de lui, il ne supportait pas tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et le sourire méprisant que lui lança Kiba fut la goutte de trop, il le plaqua brutalement contre le mur avant de presser violement ses lèvres contre les siennes et de tenter de violer l'entrer de sa bouche.  
Une fois la surprise passé, le brun se dégagea brutalement en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre qui eu le mérite d'éloigner son assaillant.

- Dégage !  
- Je suis dé…  
- DEGAGE !

Le châtain ne dit rien de plus, conscient d'être allé trop loin il préféra quitter la chambre la tête baissé, honteux de son comportement.  
Kiba resta une dizaine de minutes appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensés, cherchant à calmer la peine et la rage qui bouillonnaient en lui.  
Son téléphone portable le sortit de sa léthargie et lorsqu'il vit le nom de l'appelant il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tristement avant de jeter son téléphone portable à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Il se rapprocha de sa chaine pour y chercher une chanson en particulier que Naruto et Gaara avaient composée il y a quelques années et qui était en quelque sorte l'hymne officiel de ses déprimes avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

_Enemy, familiar friend_

_**Ennemi, ami familier**__  
My beginning and my end_

_**Mon commencement et ma fin**__  
Knowing truth, whispering lies_

_**Sachant la vérité, chuchotant des mensonges**__  
And it hurts again_

_**Et ça me blesse encore**__  
What I fear and what I try_

_**Ce que je crains et ce que j'essaie**__  
Words I say and what I hide_

_**Les mots que je dis et ceux que je cache**__  
All the pain, I want it to end_

_**Toutes la douleur, je veux qu'elles s'achèvent**__  
But I want it again_

_**Mais je les veux encore**_

Drent se décida enfin à laisser son téléphone portable. Il ne lui répondrait pas, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.  
Peut-être demain ?  
Il soupira de frustration en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain avec l'espoir qu'une bonne douche lui éclaircirait les idées.  
S'il n'avait pas bêtement accepté de jouer à ce stupide jeux qui lui avait proposé Sasori il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, a espérer bêtement que Kiba lui pardonne et lui laisse une seconde chance.  
C'était un soir comme les autres, il était assis à la même place, du même bar, buvant la même chose et refusant comme toujours les propositions qui lui étaient faites, tout était parfaitement habituel jusqu'à ce que le bar ne se fige et que deux hommes fassent leurs entrée, un roux et un argenté qui lui avaient tout de suite paru louche.  
Il était évident que ces deux là étaient dangereux, seulement pour Drent qui n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre que lui ayant des compétences hors du commun ils étaient l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur lui.  
Ils avaient promis de tout lui dire, en échange il devait détruire un certain Naruto…  
Drent s'en foutait de gâcher la vie de quelqu'un, il avait toujours été solitaire, sans attache, perdu dans ce monde qui ne semblait pas vouloir de lui alors il avait accepté sans aucune hésitation.  
Ce Naruto était gay alors il suffisait de le séduire, c'était facile, très facile même, de plus il était loin d'être laid alors pourquoi se priver ?  
Seulement il avait très vite déchanté en comprenant que sa cible resterait insensible à son charme vu sa réputation et que le grand brun glacial et le roux à l'allure d'un tuer en série ne le laisserait jamais approché de lui.  
Très vite en sentant le regard brulant de Kiba sur lui et en voyant la complicité qui le liait à sa cible il s'était dit que le meilleur moyen d'atteindre le blond était de passé par le brun et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.  
C'était un travail facile…très facile…  
Mais il avait fallu que Kiba chamboule tout, il avait fallu que le brun l'aime, qu'il l'aime malgré tout, envers et contre tous et sans jamais rien demander en retour.  
Tous ses plus mauvais côtés, tous ses défauts, sa rancœur, sa haine, Kiba prenait tout sans jamais chercher à le changer, sans jamais le juger et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sans qu'il le veuille ça l'avait touché…

_And it finds me_

_**Et ça me trouve**__  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins_

_**La lutte intérieur se prolonge jusque dans mes veines**__  
And it's raging_

_**Et ça se déchaine**__  
The fight inside is breaking me again  
__**La lutte intérieur me brise encore**_

_It's still the same, pursuing pain_

_**C'est toujours la même, la poursuite de la douleur**__  
Isn't worth the light I've gained_

_**Ne vaut pas la lumière que j'ai acquis**__  
We both know how it will end_

_**Nous savons tous les deux comment cela va finir**__  
But I do it again_

_**Mais je le fais encore**_

Shino ressassait sans fin sa conversation avec Kiba, cherchant à comprendre ce qui les avaient amenés à se dire des choses si violentes et il en venait toujours à la même conclusion : c'était de sa faute.  
Il avait juste voulu retrouvé cette sensation particulière qui l'avait habité et porté lorsqu'ils avaient couchés ensemble et pour ça il s'était transformé en une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais qui lui semblait pourtant plus doué pour parler au brun, pour lui plaire…  
Au final il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne, il s'était comporté comme ce Drent qu'il avait tant méprisé et aujourd'hui Kiba ne voulait même plus entendre parler de lui.  
Généralement peu de chose le blessait, mais entendre le brun lui crachait qu'il n'était « rien » lui avait fait énormément de mal, une plaie semblait s'être brutalement ouverte en lui et s'était horriblement douloureux.  
Tous les mots que Kiba avait prononcés, toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait criés et les éloges, les mots d'amours qu'il avait portés à ce Drent avaient été comme du sel jeté avec mépris et haine pour meurtrir un peu plus ses blessures béantes.  
Pourquoi en était-il arrivé là ?  
Si c'était hormonal, pourquoi ne pas juste se trouver un amant ou un partenaire d'un soir au lieu de poursuivre avec tant d'ardeur et si peu de délicatesse et de respect quelqu'un auquel manifestement il tenait ?

And it finds me

**Et ça me trouve**  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins

**La lutte intérieur se prolonge jusque dans mes veines  
**And it's raging

**Et ça se déchaine**  
The fight inside is hurting me again

**La lutte intérieur me blesse encore**  
And it finds me

**Et ça me trouve**  
The war within me pulls me under

**La guerre en moi me tire vers le bas**  
And without you

**Et sans toi**  
The fight inside is breaking me again

**La lutte intérieure me brise encore**

Kiba s'était laissé porté comme à son habitude par cette chanson, elle le mettait toujours dans un état proche de la transe, quelque chose de douloureux, de triste mais doux et tendre à la fois et il en sortait toujours plus apaisé.  
Aujourd'hui il avait eu le sentiment de n'être qu'un corps, et il avait enfin comprit ce que devait ressentir Naruto depuis pas mal d'années déjà et les choses contre lesquelles il avait essayé de le protéger ou du moins de le mettre en garde.  
Il était fatigué, lassé de ces histoires qui ne le menaient nulle part, de ces moments volés et vite envolés auprès de Drent, de ces nuits avec un ou une inconnue pour l'oublier, de ces hommes qui lui assuraient être son ami pour pouvoir mieux se retrouver dans son lit.  
Shino l'avait tellement déçu et blessé…Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de désillusion lui arrivait seulement il avait vraiment cru que le châtain était quelqu'un d'à part, il s'était vraiment attaché à lui et aujourd'hui il se sentait trahi et stupide de l'avoir cru, stupide de lui avoir accordé sa confiance et surtout d'avoir ressentit autant de choses, autant d'émotions lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble.  
Il n'était rien, absolument rien…

_And it finds me_

_**Et ça me trouve**__  
The war within me pulls me under_

_**La guerre en moi me tire vers le bas**__  
And without you_

_**Et sans toi**__  
The fight inside is breaking me again_

_**La lutte intérieur me brise encore**_

_Oh, it's everything_

_**Oh, c'est tout**__  
Oh, it's everything_

_**Oh, c'est tout**__  
Oh, it's everything_

_**Oh, c'est tout**__  
Oh, it's everything_

_**Oh, c'est tout**__  
Oh, it's everything_

_**Oh, c'est tout**__  
Ooooooooh..._

_**Ooooooooh...**_

Tenten avait réuni tout le monde à la maison, persuadée qu'il fallait absolument que le plus grand nombre se retrouve pour une urgence dont elle ignorait encore la nature.  
Le grand salon était donc envahi par la bande dans une ambiance qui oscillait entre joie, gêne et inquiétude.  
Kiba était concentré sur sa partie de jeux avec Chôji, essayant d'ignorer le regard insistant de Shino qui tentait de capter son attention, Ino et Hinata gloussaient devant la dernière saison d'une série à la mode et Tenten essayait de calmer Sasuke qui était angoissé par l'absence de Naruto et le soudain pressentiment de la jeune femme.  
C'est donc dans une ambiance particulière que le blond fit son entrée, accompagné de Sakura, Lee et Neji.  
A peine entré, il dû lâcher la main de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, attiré contre le torse de Sasuke.

- Pourquoi tu me fais des frayeurs pareilles ?  
- Je ne comprends pas…Souffla timidement le doré.  
- C'est juste que Tenten nous as tous réuni sous prétexte d'une urgence et comme tu n'étais pas là…

Naruto eu un petit sourire avant de s'appuyer un peu plus contre le brun qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher non plus.

- Dites, on ne voudrait pas interrompre quoique ce soit mais…  
- Euh…oui…Désolé ! Balbutia le doré en reprenant sa place près de la rosée.  
- Est-ce que c'est moi l'urgence ? Demanda cette dernière.  
- Tenten a dû sentir que tu avais l'intention de t'expliquer avec le groupe, elle a juste accéléré les choses…  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Ino.

Sakura joua un instant nerveusement avec ses doigts, la tête baissée, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'elle devait dire ni comment lancer le sujet.

- Je déteste le piano ! Lança-t-elle brusquement.  
- Oh…Souffla Hinata qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le but de cet aveu.  
- Je ne supporte pas la musique classique en fait ! Je préfère le rock, la techno et même le rap !  
- Mais tu disais que c'était une musique de barbares ! S'exclama Chôji.  
- J'ai menti…Pour ça et pour…En fait je crois que vous ne me connaissait pas vraiment…  
- Comment ça ?  
- Les salades, la nourriture diététique, les vêtements de grands créateurs, Sasuke, les soirées mondaines, les gens riches et influents… Toutes ces choses que je disais aimer…en fait je les déteste !  
- TU DETESTE SASUKE ! Hurla presque Ino.  
- Nan ! Bien sûr que non…Enfin il y a des moments où…mais non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que…Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui !  
- QUOI ?  
- J'essayais juste d'être ce que ma mère voulait que je sois…Depuis toujours elle m'imagine marié à Sasuke alors forcement…  
- Attends, attends, tu es en train de nous dire que pendant toutes ces années tu jouais la comédie ?  
- Oui…  
- Et toi Sasuke tu ne dis rien ?  
- Je suis plutôt soulagé…  
- Et toi Naru ? Pendant tout ce temps elle a tourné autour de ton Sasuke et là elle te sort d'un coup que c'était des conneries ! Ca ne te fait rien ?  
- Alors d'abord ce n'est pas « mon » Sasuke…Souffla-t-il en rougissant…Et ensuite, j'étais au courant…  
- Hun ? Tu savais ? Le questionna l'intéressé.  
- Je lui ai tout dit il y a des années quand je lui ai avoué que je craquais pour lui ! Expliqua Sakura.  
- Que tu quoi ? Hoqueta Sasuke.  
- On se calme ! Intervint Tenten. Sakura nous fait confiance, elle nous confie ce qu'elle a caché toutes ces années à cause de sa mère et veut qu'on apprenne à la connaitre telle qu'elle est vraiment. C'est une excellente chose ! Non ? Pourquoi se prendre la tête pour de vielles histoires ?  
- Celle que je pensais être ma meilleure amie me ment depuis des années et je devrais bien le prendre ? S'emporta Ino avant de sortir les larmes aux yeux dans le jardin.

Sakura voulu la rattraper mais Hinata l'en empêcha, en la retenant par le poignet.

- Je vais y aller…Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit prête à te faire face sans s'emporter pour le moment.

La rosée acquiesça, non sans laisser couler quelques larmes, consciente qu'elle avait profondément blessé son amie.

- Je suis désolée…Souffla-t-elle.  
- On t'en veut pas, on est juste…surprit…Avoua Chôji…En plus on se sent stupides et inutiles de ne pas avoir vu que ça allait mal avec ta mère et que tu n'étais pas heureuse.

Emue, la jeune femme ne pu pas répondre et éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Naruto.

- Ca va aller maintenant…Expliqua ce dernier, aussi bien pour ses amis que pour la rassurer…Sakura a décidé de faire face à sa mère et nous allons l'aider. Déjà elle va s'installer ici un moment, le temps de voir si elle arrive à trouver un terrain d'entente avec sa génitrice.  
- Et elle est d'accord ? Parce qu'apparemment elle n'a pas l'air commode.  
- On ne peut pas dire non lorsque c'est Dei qui vous le demande !  
- Surtout s'il est énervé ! Ajouta Tenten.  
- Bon, je pense que Saku a eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui ! Tu l'emmène dans sa nouvelle chambre Lee ? Questionna le doré en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais le sourire et les rougeurs qu'ils arboraient parlèrent pour lui et sous les yeux attentifs et attendris de leurs amis que lui et Sakura rejoignirent le premier étage.

Naruto s'étira en grimaçant de douleur, toutes ses émotions n'arrangeaient pas ses tensions musculaires ! Enfin il allait peut-être pouvoir se reposer un peu pour trouver le courage d'affronter Sasuke….  
Mais cette pensée fut vite écartée par l'entrée fracassante de Temari visiblement hors d'elle, accompagnée de Shikamaru qui tentait en vain de la calmer.  
Un éclair déchira le ciel au même moment, rendant l'entrée de la jeune femme encore plus théâtrale qu'elle ne l'était.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla Neji. Qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici ?  
- Contrairement aux apparences on vient en paix…Souffla Shikamaru.  
- Toi ! Cria la jeune femme en pointant le blond du doigt. C'est vrai que tu vas abandonner mon frère ?

Naruto baissa immédiatement la tête, en portant machinalement une main à sa poitrine.

- Alors ? Insista-t-elle.  
- C'est…je ne vais pas…C'est mieux pour…  
- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça !  
- Ecoute tu ne sais pas…  
- Alors quoi, parce qu'il est amoureux de toi il devient un poids ?  
- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE LA SITUATION !  
- Ce que je sais c'est qu'il va mal et que toi tu le lâche !  
- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? L'interrompit Hinata. Tu es gonflé quand même de te pointer comme ça jouer les grandes sœurs alors que tu n'en as jamais rien eu à foutre de lui !  
- D'accord je suis une garce mais dans ce cas vous, vous êtes quoi ? Vous n'étiez pas censés être sa famille ?  
- Mais tu crois que ça m'amuse de ne plus le voir ! Tu crois que je ne souffre pas d'être séparé de lui et que ça ne me rend pas dingue de savoir qu'il va m'oublier, que toute trace de moi, de nous va disparaitre de sa mémoire ?  
- Comment ça oublier ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
- C'est moi qui rend Gaara malheureux, c'est de ma faute si ces démons reprennent le dessus et s'il souffre et rien ne pourra aller pour lui si je reste dans sa vie…Expliqua Naruto entre deux sanglots…Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir agir égoïstement et me dire que ça n'a pas d'importance, j'ai même pensé à m'isoler sur une île déserte avec lui ! Toutes les idées les plus folles me sont venues à l'esprit ! Seulement…je ne veux pas que Gaa est une vie ainsi, je ne veux pas qu'il soit enfermé, coupé du monde et traité comme un dangereux psychopathe, je veux qu'il guérisse…  
- NON MAIS TU ES TOTALEMENT STUPIDE OU QUOI ?  
- Temari…Tenta Shikamaru en voyant que son meilleur ami se retenait difficilement de sauter sur sa petite amie.  
- Tu penses vraiment qu'il peut aller mieux sans toi ? Sérieusement tu y as réfléchis ou tu t'es juste débarrassé du problème le plus vite possible ?  
- Ca suffit ! Intervint Sasuke. Tu dépasse largement les limites et rien ne t'autorise à lui parler comme ça !  
- Toi, on est peut-être ami mais dans ce cas là tu n'es pas objectif ! La seule chose que tu veux c'est éloigner un rival ! Je ne te laisserai pas détruire mon frère pour une histoire de jalousie !  
- Ca n'a absolument rien à voir !  
- Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? C'est quoi ta solution à toi ? Demanda Naruto.  
- Je ne sais pas mais…  
- Que je sorte avec lui ? L'interrompit-il. C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire avant qu'il ne poignarde Sasuke et que je comprenne que le fait d'être en couple avec lui n'arrangerait pas ses problèmes…ALORS TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE QUOI AU JUSTE PUISSE QUE TU ES SI GENIALE ET MOI SI MONSTRUEUX ?

La pluie retentit violemment sur la baie vitrée alors qu'un petit silence prenait place. Sasuke ne se remettait pas de l'aveu de Naruto, ce dernier pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en refusant les étreintes de Tenten ou Neji et Temari semblait prendre conscience de la souffrance du blond.  
Elle soupira avant de se radoucir et de se rapprocher de lui.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi…Souffla-t-elle doucement…Je sais que tu aime mon frère presque autant qu'il t'aime…C'est justement pour ça que je suis venue…Tu penses faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu va le détruire en agissant ainsi…

Naruto ne releva pas la tête, il se contenta de serrer les poings et de laisser la jeune femme se rapprocher encore de lui.

- Souviens-toi de mon frère lorsque tu l'as rencontré…Tu te souviens de sa douleur, de sa haine envers le monde ?  
- Évidemment…  
- Tu es conscient de l'avoir aidé à avancé, de l'avoir sauvé ?  
- Il m'a sauvé aussi…  
- Alors maintenant imagine ce qui va se passer lorsqu'il va se réveiller sans souvenir de toi et de ce que tu lui as apporté…

Le doré releva brusquement la tête, intrigué par ce que Temari cherchait à lui expliquait.

- Il aura les mêmes problèmes, la même souffrance, le même passé mais tu ne seras pas là, il n'aura même pas le souvenir d'avoir été aimé et soutenu…Tu va le ramener des années en arrière, avant votre rencontre, à l'époque où il se détruisait et il sera seul…  
- Qu'est ce que tu essaye de faire ? Demanda Sasuke contrarié.  
- Naruto, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu mais je sais que tu as énormément souffert…Continua-t-elle en posant doucement une main sur son épaule…Alors imagine toi à sa place, imagine toi te réveillant demain avec les mêmes horribles souvenirs mais sans Gaara…Est-ce que tu ne serais pas brisé si tu oubliais l'existence de celui qui t'a sauvé et que par conséquent tu revenais quatre ou cinq ans en arrière ?

Le blond la regarda horrifié, il hoqueta bruyamment avant de pousser la jeune femme pour se précipiter à l'extérieur malgré la pluie battante.

- Tu es satisfaite ? Cracha Sasuke.  
- J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour eux !

Le brun ne répondit rien, pressé de rejoindre le doré et l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il craignait qu'il fasse, suivit de près par Tenten.

- Naru !  
- Lâche-moi !  
- N'y vas pas !  
- Je dois le voir ! Je dois l'aider !  
- Mais putain qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Regarde dans quel état tu te mets pour ce mec ? Sortir en larme sous une pluie battante c'est…  
- JE NE PEUX PAS L'ABANDONNER !  
- Reste avec moi !  
- Je ne peux pas lui effacer la mémoire ! Je ne peux pas !  
- Tu crois tout ce que Temari t'a dis ?  
- Elle a raison ! Si…si je devais oublier Gaara j'en mourrais ! Je ne pourrais jamais supporter ce que j'ai vécu sans sa présence !  
- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Sortir avec lui ?  
- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour l'aider !  
- C'est dingue ça, quand il s'agit de lui tu ne te pose aucune question mais lorsqu'il s'agit de moi…  
- Tu penses que c'est le moment pour une crise de jalousie ?  
- Ca me parait plutôt légitime !  
- Et au nom de quoi tu aurais ce droit là ?  
- Mais putain Naru je t'aime ! Tu ne…  
- TAIS-TOI !  
- Non je…  
- TAIS-toi !  
- Tu ne pourrais pas juste essayer de…  
- De quoi ? De t'aimer ? Parce que tu crois que ça m'a réussi la dernière fois ? Hurla le doré.

Surprit Sasuke lâcha son brun alors que Jiraya sous la demande de Neji klaxonnait pour manifester sa présence.

- Comment ça la dernière fois ?  
- Il y a quatre ans j'étais amoureux de toi …Souffla durement Naruto…Et en retour je me suis fais violé par ces types et tu m'as abandonné ! Alors plus jamais je ne t'aimerais Sasuke ! TU M'ENTENDS ? Cria-t-il. Plus jamais !

* * *

Musique : « Whataya want from me » by Adam Lambert (ou la version de Pink )/ « The Kill » by 30 seconds to Mars/ "Nothing and everything" by RED


	13. Chapter 13 Harem en question

Titre: Harem  
Genre: Romance/Surnatural/Léger Angst/Un peu de _Hurt/Comfort_/Trace d'humour voir de gros délire.  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru, pour le reste je préfère garder le mystère!  
Raiting: Entre M et Ma...  
Warning: Sans tout dévoiler je dirais que la sexualité abordée dans cette fiction et l'ambiguïté de certaines relations pourraient déplaire. Mais vous le saurez assez vite si quelque chose vous déplait sans avoir de "choc".  
Résumé: _"Je n'aurai jamais cru que te revoir puisse m'être égal à ce point, Sasuke..."_

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur :  
Alors je tiens à m'excuser pour ce très long ****retard exceptionnel****. J'ai des soucis de santés qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu me consacrer à l'écriture et donc évidement toutes mes fictions ont prit beaucoup de retard.  
Je tiens à dire qu'évidement je ne mettrais plus autant de temps à poster (à part en cas de situations particulières) mais que malgré tout j'aurais un rythme ****plus lent**** que celui d'avant. Vous pensez sans doute que j'écrivais déjà très lentement mais je peux vous dire que c'est faux. J'ai 5 fictions en cours et dès qu'un chapitre était posté ****j'en entamais un autre****, je passais tout mon temps libre à écrire !  
J'ai toujours ****autant d'inspiration**** (j'ai même une bonne dizaine de nouvelles fictions que j'ai hâte d'écrire) et de ****plaisir à écrire**** seulement les soucis que j'ai sont long à régler et on un effet direct sur les capacités de mon petit cerveau tordu, donc j'ai tendance à moins écrire ****d'un coup**** (fini les 20 pages d'un coup pour le moment ! ^^) et moins souvent (c'est-à-dire pas quasiment non stop) donc forcement ça prend ****plus de temps**** ! Mais une fois encore je précise que ça ne prendra plus autant de temps que pour ce chapitre 13 ! J'espère que malgré tout l'histoire continuera de ****vous plaire**** et qu'il me restera des lecteurs !**

* * *

_**Note 1 : Je sais que pour certain mes dialogues peuvent paraitre flou et que vous pouvez penser que je n'explique pas assez les choses, seulement c'est ainsi que je parle moi-même si je peux dire. Toutes les fois où j'ai dû avoir une conversation importante avec quelqu'un elle s'est faite un peu de cette manière. Je ne suis pas du genre à mettre un mot sur tout et à tout décrire ou expliquer notamment lorsqu'il s'agit d'émotions et de sentiments. Je pense que les gens se comprennent surtout lorsqu'ils ont vécu des choses en communs. Donc je m'excuse pour ceux que ça gène et je suis d'ailleurs prête à répondre à toutes les questions s'il y en a mais pas à modifier ma façon de faire. Merci de votre compréhension.  
Note 2 : J'adore les chansons de « Cinema bizarre » notamment « Blasphemy » et « My **__**obsession**__** » (ma préférée de toutes *-*) qui m'ont même inspiré une future fiction mais sans vouloir vexer les fans si mon meilleur ami ne me les avait pas fait découvrir en jouant leurs chansons à la guitare je n'aurai peut être pas eu ce coup de cœur. Je suis incapable de regarder un de leur clip sans exploser de rire, c'est quelque chose d'inexplicable ! Bref tout ça pour dire que si vous ne connaissez pas mais que vous avez envie de découvrir vous devriez peut-être d'abord commencer par le son sans l'image…Et encore une fois que les fans m'excusent et ne se sentent pas offensés.  
Note 3 (pour Ma Juju uniquement): Tu as raison, mes personnages masculins ressemblent incroyablement aux hommes de mon cœur et notamment à mon blond ! Il suffit de voir le comportement de Gaara et Sasuke ! Je suis un cas désespéré ! u_u  
Note 4 : Merci pour votre soutien, vous êtes géniaux et me donnez toujours le courage de continuer mes chapitres lorsque je doute ! **_

* * *

Chapitre 13

**Harem en question**

Sasuke resta sans bouger, suivant du regard Naruto jusqu'à la voiture qui démarra en trombe.  
Leur discussion résonnait encore dans son esprit et une multitude de questions et de sentiments contradictoires le traversaient.  
Tenten l'observait du pas de la porte, consciente qu'il devait vivre un moment difficile.  
Lorsqu'elle le vit au bout de longues minutes se laisser tomber au sol rendu boueux par la pluie elle su qu'elle devait intervenir aussi bien pour son bien que pour celui du blond.  
Elle attrapa un parapluie et s'avança doucement jusqu'à lui pour poser une main sur son épaule, il se tourna vers elle mais sembla à peine la voir, perdu dans son trop plein d'émotion, elle resserra donc sa prise afin d'être sûre d'avoir son attention.

- Viens, je suis sûr que tu aimerais avoir des explications.

Il la dévisagea encore un instant avant de se décider à se lever pour la suivre. Il passa complétement trempé et sans un mot devant ses amis qui ne firent pas de commentaire, ne sachant de toute façon pas ce qu'ils pouvaient dire d'utile dans une telle situation.

**XxxxX**

De son côté Naruto était en larmes dans la voiture qui roulait à vive allure, serrant fortement la main de Neji qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot.  
Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, il devait laisser son ami pleurer et faire le tri parmi toutes les pensés qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.  
Il était sûr qu'une fois cela terminé il se tournerait vers lui et lui exposerait toutes ses théories, ses questions et ses craintes.  
Il lui semblait déjà entendre ce que le blond allait lui dire, et comme toujours, il avait déjà en tête toutes les réponses qu'il allait lui fournir.  
Parce que Dei avait beau être un frère sur-protecteur, Gaara un meilleur ami possessif et Tenten une mère poule patiente et attentive, personne ne comprenait le fonctionnement de Naruto mieux que lui, personne ne pouvait le déchiffrer aussi bien que lui et ce depuis qu'il en avait décidé ainsi.

_Il pleuvait aussi ce jour là, le jour de leur première « rencontre »._

Lorsqu'il comparait son passé à celui des autres membres du harem, il avait le sentiment d'être celui qui avait le moins le droit de se plaindre, mais rapidement les souvenirs et les émotions ressenties remontaient à la surface pour lui rappeler que l'on ne pouvait pas faire un classement de celui qui avait le plus souffert ou de celui qui avait eut le plus de « chance ».  
Ils étaient tous brisés, et leur rencontre avec le blond puis les uns avec les autres leur avait permit de se reconstruire avec les miettes qu'ils avaient pu retrouver, comblant les vides avec les bouts que chacun offrait à l'autre comme preuve d'amour et de soutient.  
C'était aussi ça qui les liait, cette part d'eux qu'ils savaient chérie et protégée, ancrée en chaque membre de cette famille si particulière.

C'était il y a quatre ans, tout juste quatre ans et pourtant il lui semblait que c'était arrivé dans une autre vie, et en quelque sorte c'était le cas.  
Rien n'avait plus était pareil après sa rencontre avec Naruto, son existence entière avait été transformée.  
Aux yeux d'une personne étrangère, il n'avait sûrement rien fait d'extraordinaire mais en réalité il avait offert à Neji la seule et unique chose dont il avait besoin et ça n'avait évidemment pas de prix.

Il était le fils d'un grand homme.  
Par « grand » il fallait comprendre extrêmement riche et puissant, descendant d'une ancestrale famille aux coutumes et traditions dépassées et cruelles pour qui l'image et la réputation passaient avant tout.  
Forcement dans une telle famille, être un enfant illégitime était une place peu enviable et c'est exactement ce qu'il était, un bâtard !  
Le fils d'une moins que rien, d'une simple femme de ménage qui avait eu la bêtise de tomber amoureuse du jeune et séduisant chef de clan.  
Seulement son « père « était déjà fiancé à une autre, une autre qui de surcroit était aussi enceinte et ça, sa pauvre mère ne s'en était jamais douté.

Évidement entre une fille de bonne famille et une simple employée la question ne se posait même pas, il fallait juste se débarrasser du bébé et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Au final après avoir tenté de l'acheter, de l'agresser et même de la renverser avec une voiture pour la forcer à avorter ils avaient apprit que l'enfant qu'elle attendait était un mâle alors que celui de la fiancé légitime était une fille et puisque l'héritier ne pouvait être qu'un garçon…

Voilà comment sa mère s'était retrouvée quasiment séquestrée dans la résidence secondaire où Neji avait grandit dans le mépris et la haine.

On lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'était qu'un moins rien, qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de cette famille et que dès qu'un garçon légitime naîtrait on se débarrasserait de lui et de sa mère malade.  
En dehors de ces insultes personne ne lui accordait la moindre attention, il était semblable à un être invisible qui ne prenait forme humaine que sous les injures et les coups.

Au lycée pourtant il était populaire, adulé par les filles, admiré par les garçons, apprécié par les professeurs mais cette attention permanente loin de combler sa solitude et son manque ne faisait que le blesser d'avantage et le forcer à se faire encore plus discret.

_Pourtant même s'il rejetait tous ces gens, il voulait vraiment ne plus être seul._

C'était un mercredi, c'est stupide mais il s'en souvenait parfaitement dans les moindres détails même.  
Il se souvenait de sa mère, presque mourant dans sa minuscule chambre qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis des années, de la violente gifle de sa « belle-mère » dont la bague lui avait écorché la joue, de ce contrôle de maths qu'il avait trouvé bien trop facile et de cette pluie torrentielle qui semblait en accord parfait avec son humeur .

Il ne voulait pas rentrer directement après les cours, il ne voulait plus retourner dans cette prison et sans réellement sans rendre compte ses pas l'avaient menés jusqu'à ce banc cassé non loin du lycée.  
Il était resté plus d'une heure à observer les gens passer, les amis rire ensemble, les couples sous le même parapluie, les enfants sauter dans les flaques…

Personne n'avait jeté le moindre regard vers le pauvre type seul et trempé qu'il était, une fois de plus il était totalement invisible.

Mais tout avait basculé en quelques secondes, il avait suffit que Naruto s'assoit à côté de lui pour que l'histoire change.

- Je déteste les pluies d'été, elles sont chaudes…Ça n'apporte aucun réconfort ! S'était-il exclamé une fois installé sur le banc. Celle-ci par contre est vraiment glacée ! J'adore !

Neji totalement sous le choc s'était contenté de le regarder sans un mot, un peu ébahit et le blond lui avait sourit.

- Je suis heureux que tu te sois décidé !  
- Par-don ? Avait bégayé le brun.  
- J'attendais avec impatience que tu le dises et là en sortant de cours quand je t'ai vu sur ce banc…  
- Tu m'as remarqué ? S'était exclamé Neji en oubliant les premières questions qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit.  
- Je n'ai vu que toi tu veux dire ! Avait rit le blond. En même temps j'ai tellement attendu ce jour…  
- Je ne comprends pas…  
- Tu aurais pu choisir n'importe quel endroit pour t'asseoir, mais tu as choisit celui-ci…  
- Qui te dis que ce n'est pas le hasard ?  
-Ça l'est ?

Le brun n'avait rien répondu et une fois de plus Naruto s'était contenté de lui sourire avant de poursuivre son drôle de discours.

- Ici c'est un peu un coin paumé auquel personne ne fait attention, c'est presque un endroit invisible et pourtant tous les gens qui entre ou sorte du lycée sont obligés de passer par là, obligés de passer devant toi…Toujours ce même paradoxe, vouloir être discret et en même temps attendre sans relâche que quelqu'un te regarde…

Une fois de plus Neji s'était tu, bien trop troublé par ce qu'il avait entendu.  
Était-il vraiment si facile de lire en lui ?

- Tu m'as appelé tu sais…Lorsque j'ai fais ma rentrée et que j'ai ressentis ta présence j'ai eu l'irrémédiable envie de te voir et de te connaitre…Ça ne m'avait jamais fait ça, même avec les gens comme nous… Alors pendant tout ce temps je t'ai regardé, attendant que tu te décides à m'appeler de nouveau.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais appelé ! Je ne sais même pas qui tu es !  
- Ça ne marchera pas…  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu ne pourras pas me rejeter comme tous les autres, c'est trop tard.  
- Je…Qu'est ce que…Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
- Là tout de suite j'ai envie de te toucher !  
- Hein ?

Devant sa mine effarée Naruto avait explosé de rire avant de se reprendre pour tenter de s'expliquer avec la même déconcertante décontraction.

- Oui, dis comme ça, ça fait un peu pervers ! Mais je te rassure, mes propos n'ont rien de sexuel !

Le brun était perdu, il ne comprenait ni les propos du blond ni son propre comportement.  
Pourquoi restait-il au lieu de fuir ? Pourquoi se sentait-il soudainement rassuré ?  
Comment la présence d'un inconnu pouvait lui apportait autant de choses différentes et si puissantes ?

Il n'était sorti de ses pensés qu'en sentant la main du doré se poser délicatement sur sa joue blessée et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir une douce chaleur s'était emparée de son visage puis peu à peu du reste de son corps.

La lassitude…la douleur…la peine…la colère…la peur…le manque…Il avait eu la sensation que toutes ces choses qui l'habitaient depuis l'enfance quittaient peu à peu son être pour laisser place à un sentiment de bien être et d'apaisement.

En ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte il était tombé sur le visage de Naruto à quelque centimètre du sien et malgré la pluie diluvienne il avait immédiatement remarqué que ce dernier pleurait.

- Ne t'en fais pas…Avait-il sangloté…Ça va aller maintenant…  
- Pourquoi tu…  
- Plus jamais tu n'auras à supporter toute cette peine et cette douleur seul.

Comprenant qu'il était en quelque sorte à l'origine de la soudaine détresse du blond, Neji avait voulu se dégager mais ce dernier ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion, l'attirant brusquement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé…Habituellement je fais les choses de manière un peu plus censée…Avait expliqué le doré entre deux sanglots…Mais avec toi tout est différent…J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose de vraiment spécial nous lie et ça m'empêche de raisonner correctement…  
- Est-ce que je suis vraiment spécial ? Au point que tu absorbes ma douleur ? L'avait questionné le brun. Parce ce que c'est bien ce que tu fais non ?  
- Pour le moment c'est tout…tout ce que je peux faire…Alors tant que je ne pourrais pas te rendre heureux, je le ferais…  
- C'est stupide…Avait soufflé Neji en se décidant pourtant à le serrer à son tour contre lui.

Naruto n'avait rien dit, se contentant de secouer négativement la tête, chatouillant au passage avec ses cheveux le cou du brun déjà trempé par ses larmes et la pluie.

- C'est surréaliste…On est là enlacés sous la pluie comme de vieux amis alors que…  
- Je m'appelle Naruto.  
- Ça je sais ! Avait rit le brun. Tout le lycée sait qui tu es !  
- Non, tout le lycée pense savoir qui je suis.  
- Hum…  
- Mais niveau célébrité tu n'as rien à m'envier !  
- Ça n'a aucun intérêt…  
- Qu'est ce qui en a alors ?  
- Il y a une heure, je t'aurai sûrement répondu « rien »…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Neji avait fait glisser l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau du doré qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

- Toi et moi…J'ai le sentiment…C'est comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours et qu'on se retrouvait enfin après s'être perdus de vu…  
- Je te l'ai dis, tu m'as appelé…  
- C'est étrange, j'ai envie de te dire que tu m'as manqué.  
- Alors dis-le !  
- Tu m'as manqué…Avait-il finit par souffler dans un sourire tendre.  
- Toi aussi !

Ça n'avait sûrement aucun sens, dire de tels mots à quelqu'un qui ne vous avez jamais encore adressé la parole pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'ils ressentaient.  
Ils avaient le sentiment de retrouver une moitié perdue et si leur conversation semblait sans sens eux se comprenaient parfaitement, conscient que dans le fond ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot.

Tenir tête à « sa famille », lui trouver un logement, le soutenir à la mort de sa mère, l'aider à retrouver confiance en lui, le convaincre de créer de vrais liens avec sa demi sœur qui était officiellement sa cousine, lui redonner le sourire…Naruto avait fait toutes ces choses naturellement, tenant tête à toutes les personnes qui avaient tentés de se mettre entre eux.

Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné.  
Depuis ce mercredi pluvieux où ils avaient rejoint le bureau de Deidara main dans la main et complétement trempés sous les cris d'un rouquin en colère ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Il sortit de ses souvenirs en voyant Naruto se tournait vers lui en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes qui n'avaient pas cessé de couler.

- Qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi ? S'exclama-t-il.

Neji sourit, il savait que le blond allait commencer par cette question et qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse particulière pour le moment.  
Comme il le pensait, le doré poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Je veux dire…Régler tous mes problèmes ou plutôt les fuir par le sexe, coucher avec mon meilleur ami sans me rende compte de ses sentiments et donc en lui faisant du mal, entrainer Kakashi au Cube, laisser de nouveau Sasuke entrer dans ma vie et me retourner le cerveau…  
- Ne mélange pas tout…Souffla le brun en serrant sa main…Notre prof est un adulte, il t'a suivit de son plein gré et je pense qu'il a été plus que satisfait de votre relation .

Naruto rougit avant de baisser légèrement la tête en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Continua son ami. Certes tu es encore mineur mais vous êtes quand même à mes yeux deux adultes consentants qui ont prit du plaisir ensemble et il n'y a rien de répréhensible là dedans !  
- Il est en couple !  
- C'est à lui de s'en vouloir ou pas à ce sujet, pas toi !  
- Si ! Je dois m'en vouloir ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai allumé mon professeur et ami, un des rares adultes en qui j'ai confiance, j'ai couché avec lui, je l'ai emmené dans des lieux de débauches pour assouvir mon besoin d'humiliation et surtout j'ai osé continuer à fréquenter son amant et sa famille comme si de rien n'était, alors oui je dois m'en vouloir !

Neji n'insista pas, il savait que rien ne ferait changer d'avis son ami sur ce plan là, c'était une question de vision des choses.  
Pour lui coucher avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas célibataire n'avait rien de mal, il n'avait jamais aucune pensé pour cet « autre » qui était trahi, mais l'empathie de Naruto l'empêchait normalement de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.  
Kakashi était l'exception et s'il se voilait la face depuis presque un an, les événements de la journée semblaient l'avoir totalement et assez brutalement ramené sur terre.

- Comment l'a-t-il prit ? Questionna-t-il.  
- Hein ?  
- Kakashi, comment a-t-il réagit quand tu lui as dis que vous deviez arrêter ?

Le doré ne fut même pas surprit de voir qu'une fois de plus le brun était au courant des choses le concernant sans même qu'il ait besoin de lui en parler.

Il le connaissait et le comprenait vraiment mieux que personne…

- Il était soulagé…Il m'a dit qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais mit fin à ça de lui-même mais qu'il était conscient que ce n'était sain ni pour lui ni pour moi.  
- Et ce que tu ne me dis pas ?  
- Il…Il va tout déballer à Ryo…  
- Vraiment ?  
- Et si leur couple ne s'en remet pas ? Cria le blond. S'ils se quittent après quinze ans de vie commune à cause de moi ?  
- Hey…Vous étiez deux dans cette histoire, tu ne peux pas porter seul la responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé !  
- Mais…  
- Je sais que tu adores Ryo seulement je ne vais pas te laisser avec ce sentiment de dégout sans rien dire ! Kakashi a trompé son homme, c'est à lui de régler ça avec lui pas à toi !  
- Il va me détester…Et surtout il va être dévasté !  
- Sans doute…

Naruto repartit quelques minutes dans ses pensés, son regard se fixa sur la vitre de la limousine ou la pluie tapait violemment et un léger sourire finit par prendre place sur ses lèvres.

- Ça me rappelle notre première discussion…Souffla-t-il.  
- Tu te souviens de celui qui est venu nous rejoindre sous la pluie, totalement affolé et qui a faillit m'étriper en nous voyant si proches ?  
- Gaara…  
- Ça n'a pas de sens n'est ce pas ?  
-Hun ?  
- Effacer sa mémoire en pensant que ça lui permettrait d'être heureux…  
- J'y ai cru, pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui.  
- On ne peut pas Naru…On ne peut pas…Répondit Neji…On ne peut pas vivre les uns sans les autres…Le Harem ne peut pas exister s'il lui manque l'un de ses membre…  
- Je sais…C'était stupide ! Tellement stupide !  
- Il est hors de question que tu te contentes à nouveau de survivre et tu ne peux pas vivre sans Gaara.

Le doré baissa à nouveau la tête, quelques mèches de cheveux encore mouillées tombèrent sur son visage, cachant ainsi ses yeux, mais Neji n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour pouvoir y lire, il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils reflétaient à cet instant même.

- Et il ne peut pas vivre sans moi…  
- Je ne peux pas non plus vivre sans toi, et j'en suis très heureux. Intervint le brun. Est ce que toi ça te rend malheureux de ne pas pouvoir envisager la vie sans nous, sans le Harem ?  
- NON, bien sûr que non !  
- Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter qu'il en soit de même pour nous ?  
- Peut-être parce que Gaara a été jusqu'à tenter de tuer quelqu'un à cause de cette dépendance irrationnelle.  
- Il a toujours été fragile psychologiquement et une rechute n'a rien d'étonnant.  
- Mais  
- Ce n'est ni la première fois, ni la dernière ! Continua le brun. T'oublier ne lui enlèvera pas ses démons ! En fait la seule personne capable de l'aider c'est toi !  
- Mais comment ? Comment être avec lui sans…

Naruto secoua la tête sans finir sa phrase, pas certain de ce qu'il cherchait réellement à dire.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être amoureux de lui ou même de sortir avec lui ! Expliqua Neji. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'intention d'accepter son ultimatum et je pense que tu as raison seulement ça ne veut pas dire que tu doives modifier votre relation ! En dehors du sexe qu'il vaudrait mieux proscrire évidemment !

Le blond lui tapa doucement le torse mais ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

- Alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ?  
- Lui faire confiance, le soutenir pendant qu'il se soigne, ne pas lui demander l'impossible et nous le ramener !  
- Lui demander l'impossible ?  
- Tu le sais Naru…Tu sais ce que tu ne peux pas lui demander…  
- L'impossible…Murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

Un léger silence prit de nouveau place, Naruto perdu dans ses pensés et Neji le regard fixé sur lui, scrutant avec attention son visage et les émotions qui s'y peignait.

Le blond se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir cette discussion avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle paraissait sans sens ni logique et personne d'autre n'aurait pu comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient ou ce dont ils parlaient alors que pour eux tout sonnait comme une évidence.

Il aimait ce lien indéfinissable qui les unissait, il aimait le fait de n'avoir jamais besoin de s'expliquer pendant des heures pour être compris et de n'avoir absolument rien à cacher.  
Neji était une sorte de double ou d'âme sœur, avec lui Dei et Gaara il se sentait complet et pourtant…

- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à rester calme ? Finit par demander le doré. Chacun de ses gestes, le moindre de ses mots, tous ses regards…Tout, tout me trouble !

Le brun comprit qu'ils avaient à présent atteint le chapitre « Sasuke » et qu'il ne devait absolument pas rater ce moment.

- Tu l'aimes c'est tout…  
- Oui ! Évidement ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais pas comme avant…Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Non, tout est confus en fait…Mais je suis sûr de ne pas vouloir être amoureux…Souffla-t-il…Lui-même est déjà pris de toute manière.  
- Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il demandé de sortir avec lui ?  
- OUI ! Pourquoi ? S'emporta le doré. Pourquoi me demander ça alors qu'il m'a avoué être amoureux ? Ca l'amuse de me retourner le cerveau comme ça ?  
- Tu as peut-être juste du mal à excepter le fait qu'il puisse t'aimer.  
- NON ! HORS DE QUESTION !  
- Naru…Murmura Neji en l'attirant contre lui…Il y a quatre ans ce n'était qu'un gamin, il était jeune, immature et il ne savait pas ce que tu ressentais pour lui.  
- Je ne veux pas y penser ! Sanglota le blond, la tête enfouie contre le torse du brun.  
- Tu ne peux pas associer ce qui s'est passé avec le fait d'aimer Sasuke. Continua prudemment son ami. Même si…Même si tu n'avais pas été amoureux de lui, ces types auraient…  
- Il m'a laissé tout seul ! Il m'a abandonné !  
- Je pensais que tu lui avais pardonné ?  
- Mais je n'ai pas oublié…Je n'oublierais jamais…

Ses larmes avaient reprit de plus belle et Neji se contenta de raffermir sa prise, peiné de voir que le passé du blond avait encore une telle emprise sur lui et son avenir.

- Tu devrais en parler avec lui, tout lui raconter et écouter ce qu'il a à te dire…Je crois vraiment qu'en lui faisant confiance tu pourrais enfin en finir avec cette histoire et aller de l'avant. Tu pourrais enfin accepter d'aimer à nouveau et d'être heureux…Avec Sasuke… ou un autre.

**XxxxX**

Tenten et Sasuke venait d'atteindre la petite bibliothèque, le jeune homme n'avait voulu ni se changer ni même se sécher, pressé d'entendre les explications promises.

- Alors ? Lâcha-t-il

Elle soupira, soudainement anxieuse avant de s'asseoir sur le coin d'un des bureaux.

- Lorsque vous aviez onze ans, une fille s'est jeté sur toi dans la cour de l'école et t'a volé un baiser…Commença-t-elle.  
- Peut-être…Marmonna l'autre.  
- Ce geste à vraiment rendu furieux Naru et lui a aussi fait beaucoup de mal.  
- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette idiote !  
- Je sais qu'elle ne comptait pas, et il le savait aussi mais son comportement et ses sentiments l'ont amené à se poser des questions et il en a parlé avec Dei.  
- Génial ! Soupira-t-il.  
- Tu ne devrais pas être si négatif. Tu as beau le détester c'est lui qui a fait comprendre à son frère qu'il était amoureux de toi !

Sasuke se figea et regarda d'un air ébahit la jeune femme qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, appréhendant la suite du récit.  
Elle détestait parler de ça, elle détestait se souvenir de l'horreur que « son fils » avait vécu…

- Am…amoureux ? Bégaya le brun.  
- Oui amoureux…Sourit-elle…Il lui a aussi expliqué à quel point ça pouvait être mal vu d'aimer un autre garçon et l'a rassuré sur le fait que ceux qui le critiqueraient n'auraient pas raison de ses sentiments et qu'il était libre d'aimer qui il voulait.  
- Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit ?  
- Vous n'étiez que des enfants ! Il avait beau être assez mûr pour comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait pour toi était plus fort que de l'amitié il ne l'était pas assez pour te le dire ou même envisager la possibilité que votre relation puisse prendre une autre forme ! Expliqua-t-elle. De plus tu n'étais pas vraiment ouvert à tout ce qui toucher à l'amour, quelque soit sa forme !  
- Mais c'était différent avec lui ! S'exclama le jeune homme. C'est toujours différent lorsqu'il s'agit de lui !

Tenten ne répondit rien.  
Que pouvait-elle bien ajouter à ça ? Elle ne pouvait que continuer son histoire et tenter de faire avancer les choses.

- L'année d'après, juste avant votre entrée au collège vous avez visité l'établissement qui allait vous accueillir et vous…

Elle marqua une pause, avalant sa salive plusieurs fois, comme si ce simple geste allait faciliter la suite de son histoire.

-Vous l'avez rencontré…  
- Iruka…Souffla le brun en serrant les poings alors que son visage s'était déformé sous la colère. On marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs et ce type s'est presque jeté sur Naru sans même se soucier de notre professeur ! Gronda-t-il.

Il fit quelques pas la tête baissée, apparemment encore perdu dans ses souvenirs et une fois de plus Tenten se tut, sentant qu'il n'avait pas fini.

- Il ne le connaissait même pas ! Poursuit-il. Et pourtant il ne s'est pas gêné pour plaisanter avec lui en l'enlaçant et Naru…Il…Il s'est contenté de rire et de bégayer en rougissant !  
- Ce n'était pas facile pour lui ! Intervint la jeune femme. Il avait passé toute l'année à se rendre compte qu'il était bel et bien attiré par les garçons et très amoureux de son meilleur ami…  
- Alors pourquoi…  
- Il le trouvait séduisant c'est vrai ! L'interrompit-elle. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon le troublait au sens physique du terme et  
- POURQUOI JE DOIS ENTENDRE CA ?  
- Tu veux comprendre Naruto ?  
- Oui…  
- ALORS FERME LA !

Voyant qu'il ne disait plus rien, Tenten reprit son calme et la suite de son histoire.

- Ensuite sont venues les vacances, puis enfin votre première année de collège et l'arrivée de Sakura…  
- Et cet enfoiré qui ne lâchait plus Naru !

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de s'énerver à nouveau, elle se contenta de soupirer en quittant le coin de bureau où elle était assise.

- Comme elle nous l'a avoué tout à l'heure, Sakura était en fait amoureuse de Naru et non de toi, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui a avoué et que donc il a cessé d'être jaloux, qu'ils sont devenus amis et qu'elle a décidé de l'aider à faire évoluer votre relation.  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça…  
- Elle avait bien remarqué qu'Iruka et Naru s'entendaient vraiment bien et que ça te mettait hors de toi…  
- Et ?  
- Naru voulait éviter ce type parce que lui aussi voyait bien que tu étais jaloux, mais Sakura l'a convaincu de ne pas le faire.  
- QUOI !  
- C'est aussi elle qui…  
- Qui ?  
- Qui l'a poussé à accepter son invitation.  
- Tu veux dire que c'est de sa faute si Naru s'est retrouvé seul avec cet enfoiré ? Hurla le brun. Elle l'a jeté dans les bras de ce type et pourtant elle ose faire comme si de rien n'était et se montrer devant moi tous les jours ? Elle a rien dit pendant toutes ces années !  
- Iruka était en terminal et avait toutes les filles à ses pieds ! De plus il avait toujours été adorable avec Naruto, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il…qu'il…  
- QU'IL L'ENFERMERAIT DANS UNE PIÈCE POUR ABUSER DE LUI ?

Sasuke s'était précipité vers la porte mais Tenten se planta devant lui pour l'empêcher de sortir.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Aller la tabasser pour passer tes nerfs ? Cria-t-elle. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle se sent déjà bien assez coupable comme ça ? Tu ne te souviens pas de sa réaction lorsqu'elle a revu Naru ? Et surtout tu ne trouves pas être incroyablement mal placé pour lui faire morale ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais toi lorsqu'il a eu besoin de toi ?

Le brun qui jusque là l'avait foudroyé du regard baissa immédiatement la tête en serrant les poings.

- Tu as raison…Je me suis conduit comme le pire des salops…Souffla-t-il…C'est moi qui l'ai abandonné et qui n'ai pas su le protéger…

Devant sa peine, la colère de la jeune femme disparu immédiatement, elle prit doucement la main de Sasuke et l'attira jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa asseoir sans un mot.

- Naruto ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelle de toute la nuit, et lorsque j'ai appelé chez lui on m'a dit qu'il était chez un ami…Ça m'a rendu fou de rage ! Souffla-t-il. Ensuite au lycée…tout le monde…tout le monde ne parlait que du fait qu'il avait couché avec Iruka et comme ce dernier ne voulait pas d'une relation durable avec lui il allait sans doute vouloir lui nuire…

Il resserra sa main autour du tissu rugueux de son jeans alors que des larmes perlaient le long de sa joue.

- Alors évidement quand Naru est arrivé et qu'il a dit à toute la classe que le merveilleux Iruka avait abusé de lui, personne ne l'a cru, même pas la prof ! Continua-t-il. Et moi…Moi…Pourtant j'aurai dû le voir ! S'emporta-t-il. J'aurai dû voir qu'il était mal, qu'il tenait à peine debout, qu'il avait pleuré et…et…Toutes ces choses qui m'ont sauté aux yeux une fois calmé, j'aurais dû les voir tout de suite !

Il s'essuya d'un geste rageur les yeux avant de reprendre.

- Il avait eu le courage d'affronter sa peur et sa honte, il avait eu le courage malgré ce qu'il venait de vivre de venir tout nous avouer alors que n'importe qui serait resté enfermé et moi au lieu de le soutenir j'ai…j'ai…

Il explosa en sanglots soudainement et ne fut plus capable de continuer.  
Immédiatement Tenten se précipita à ses côté pour le serrer contre elle, geste qu'il ne refusa pas, s'accrochant avec force à sa veste.

- Je savais…je savais qu'il…Jamais il n'aurait inventé une …telle histoire ! Cria-t-il entre deux sanglots. Mais j'étais…tellement en colère…j'avais si…si mal…  
- Je sais…Souffla-t-elle…Je sais…

Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke réussisse à se calmer un peu et qu'il se décolle soudainement, gêné de s'être laissé aller.  
La jeune femme ne s'en offusqua pas, elle se leva pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'en face et attendit un peu qu'il soit totalement remit pour aborder le sujet qui l'a préoccupé.

- Je n'ai pas fini…Souffla-t-elle mal à l'aise.  
- Comment ça ?  
-J e ne sais pas non plus comment Naruto a eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au lycée après ce qu'il avait vécu…Enfin si je pense que c'est le désir de te voir et le besoin de ton réconfort qui l'y ont poussé mais…  
- Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !  
- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Ce soir là…C'est…Oh mon dieu je n'y arriverais jamais !  
- SI ! S'exclama le brun. Tu commences à vraiment à me faire peur alors finis cette histoire !  
- Tu te doutes bien qu'un viol s'est traumatisant, surtout lorsque tu as confiance en la personne et que tu n'es encore qu'un gamin…  
- Évidement ! Hurla-t-il. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai cherché ce type comme un malade pour pouvoir le tuer de mes propres mains ?  
- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il peut encore y avoir pire…  
- Tenten !  
- IL N'ÉTAIT PAS SEUL ! Lâcha-t-elle enfin en fermant les yeux.  
- Quoi ?  
- Iruka n'était pas seul !  
- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que…qu'un autre type a…

Sa voix qui tremblait se cassa vers la fin et il ne pu même pas finir sa phrase.

- Quatre…Il avait invité quatre autres mecs et oui ils ont…

Sasuke ne la laissa pas finir, il se précipita hors de la bibliothèque fou de rage et elle n'essaya même pas de le retenir.

Est-ce que cet aveu allait réellement permettre aux choses de s'arranger ?

**XxxxX**

Gaara était allongé nonchalamment sur son lit, construisant de loin un château fort dans une pièce presque entièrement recouverte de sable.

-Je croyais que Dei t'avais enlevé tes pouvoirs ?

Le roux sursauta et le sable disparu entièrement, puis enfin il se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour plonger dans ce tendre regard qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Je l'ai supplié de ne pas le faire. Répondit-il simplement alors que le blond venait s'asseoir au pied de son lit.  
- Pourquoi ? Ça serait tellement plus simple pour toi de…  
- Parce ce que sans eux je ne pourrais plus te protéger. L'interrompit-il.  
- Oh…Se contenta de répondre le doré dans une moue qui fit sourire son ami.  
- On a trouvé un compromis…Vu qu'il a découvert le moyen de brider mes pouvoirs, il me les laisse et si je perds le contrôle on peut me…maitriser.  
- Et tu as accepté ça ? S'étonna l'autre.  
- A la condition que tu sois le seul à pouvoir le faire…Souffla le roux en détournant pour la première fois le regard.

Naruto souffla légèrement avant d'attraper la main de son meilleur ami et de fermer les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aspirer ma douleur, il suffit juste que tu sois là pour qu'elle disparaisse.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux pour tomber de nouveau dans le glacier bleu gris de son vis-à-vis.  
Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi avant que le doré ne prenne la parole, la voix chargée d'émotion.

- Je suis désolé ! Je…je pensais vraiment que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi ! J'ai cru que…

La main de Gaara qui vint se poser délicatement sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes le calma immédiatement et il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de bien être.

- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait…Tu ne m'aurais jamais effacé la mémoire…Tu le sais et je n'en ai jamais douté…  
- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Gémit le doré. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu ailles bien ? Pour que tu sois heureux ?  
- Ne pleure pas Naru…S'il te plait…Murmura son ami…Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé ce stupide ultimatum, j'ai été égoïste et j'ai piétiné tes sentiments ! Quand à Sasuke…Je ne crois pas qu'il existe des excuses pour ce que je lui ai fait !  
- Tu peux le faire…Tu peux lui demander pardon, même si ça te parait désuet.  
- Je le ferais ! Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour arranger les choses et arrêter de te faire du mal.  
- Ça c'est ma réplique !

Il tenta de sourire mais ce fut un échec et les larmes prirent une fois de plus le dessus malgré son désir de se contenir.  
Gaara sortit de son lit pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, appuya sa tête contre la sienne avant de lier leurs mains.

- Je vais continuer mes séances avec le doc, je vais rester ici le temps qu'il faudra et m'excuser auprès de toutes les personnes que j'ai blessées mais s'il te plait, ne t'éloigne pas de moi.  
- Jamais…Souffla le doré. J'ai compris qu'il nous était impossible de vivre l'un sans l'autre, de vivre sans le harem et que cette dépendance n'avait dans le fond rien de mauvais. Que c'était juste ainsi et pas autrement.  
- Discussion avec Neji ?

Naruto se contenta de rire et le roux fut heureux de constater qu'il se détendait et surtout qu'il n'était pas contre ses propos.

- Je ne sortirais pas avec toi. Lâcha le blond au bout de longues secondes.  
- Je sais…Et je comprends…  
- Mais je t'aime.  
-J e le sais aussi…Sourit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour rapprocher encore un peu plus leurs corps.  
- Sasuke me l'a demandé aussi…  
- Et comment se fait-il que tu n'ai pas encore dit oui ?  
- Hein ?  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empêcher de sortir avec qui que ce soit et surtout pas s'il s'agit de ce type ! C'est vrai que je ne le supporte pas et que je lui en veux pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fait mais tu n'as toujours aimé que lui alors je te soutiendrais !  
- Je ne pensais pas t'entendre me dire ça…  
- C'est sincère…Ça me déchire le cœur mais c'est sincère…Répondit Gaara. Je suis ton meilleur ami et je me comporterais comme tel, je te le promets.  
- Gaa…  
- Seulement ! L'interrompit-il. Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas me demander !

Naruto ne dit rien, repensant immédiatement aux paroles de Neji.

- Je calmerais mes démons et je les combattrais mais je ne resterais jamais de marbre face à quelqu'un qui te fait ou te veux du mal ! Je serais toujours prêt à tuer pour toi quoique le doc ou les autres en dise !  
- Je tuerais aussi pour toi ou un autre membre du Harem…Répondit calmement le doré…Ce n'est peut-être pas normal mais on s'en fout !

Gaara sourit de nouveau, remarquant qu'il n'y avait bien que son meilleur ami pour lui en arracher autant avant de poursuivre.

- Il faut aussi que tu saches que…Dans dix ou vingt ans, je serais peut-être en couple, avec une vie stable voir même des gosses mais jamais je ne cesserais d'être amoureux de toi !  
- Gaara…  
- NON ! Laisse-moi finir ! S'exclama-t-il. Je sais que ça peut pas paraitre dingue et totalement impossible seulement je suis sûr de moi, je le sens au plus profond de moi-même ! Et vu tout ce que nous sommes capables de faire je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas confiance à mon instinct pour ça aussi ! Quelques soit le nombre d'années qui passeront et de personnes que je rencontrerais tu resteras toujours mon unique amour et si un jour tu en as marre des glaçons prétentieux …

Il ne finit pas se phrase et se contenta de sourire en écartant les bras alors que Naruto le regardait ému et perdu à la fois.

- Je…  
- Ne me le demande pas Naru ! Ne me demandes pas de ne plus t'aimer !

Le doré hésita encore un instant avec d'être convaincu par le regard brillant de son meilleur ami dans les bras duquel il se jeta.

- Vous êtes vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde avec Neji ! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il m'avait prévenu qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne pourrais pas te demander…  
- Je l'adore celui là ! Souffla Gaara en enfouissant son visage dans la nuque du blond.  
- Tu…Ça va aller ? Demanda le blond en profitant de la caresse.  
- Je serais toujours bien avec toi Naru alors ne t'inquiète plus pour moi et pense enfin à ton bonheur.  
- On va y arriver n'est ce pas ?

Gaara ne répondit rien, préférant se laissant tomber sur le lit, attirant avec lui son meilleur ami qui se cala correctement sur lui.

**XxxxX**

En arrivant dans le café où il avait rendez-vous avec Drent, Kiba fut surprit de voir que ce dernier était déjà là, jouant nerveusement avec la cuillère de son café.  
Il l'observa encore un instant, ne reconnaissant plus du tout le jeune homme provocateur et arrogant qui lui avait tant de fois brisé le cœur avant de se décider à le rejoindre.

- Salut ! Lança-t-il en enlevant son blouson et bonnet trempés.  
- Oh…Tu es là ! Balbutia l'autre.  
- On a bien rendez-vous non ?  
- Oui…oui…  
- Tu es nerveux ?  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas me dire alors oui je suis nerveux.

Kiba ne répondit rien, il fit signe au serveur afin de se commander un chocolat chaud sous l'œil attentif de Drent qui tressaillit lorsque enfin le brun se tourna vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! S'exclama-t-il Il se passe beaucoup de choses au Harem et c'est très important, beaucoup plus important que toi !

Le châtain ne fit pas de commentaire, il savait qu'il s'était comporté de manière horrible avec le brun et que même si les mots qu'ils venaient d'entendre lui faisaient mal ce n'était rien comparé à ceux qui lui-même avait osé lui dire.

- Je vais donc aller droit au but et je voudrais que tu en fasses de même. Continua Kiba.  
- D'accord.  
- Qui est tu ?  
- Pardon ?  
- On ne se connait pas ! Je ne sais absolument rien de toi ! Est-ce que tu es l'enfoiré sans cœur que j'ai connu ces derniers mois ou le pseudo romantique qui m'a fait une déclaration à l'infirmerie ?  
- Ni l'un ni l'autre…Souffla le châtain…Ou plutôt un peu des deux…  
- Explique toi ! Et pour une fois, sois sincère !  
-J e…j'ai toujours été seul et je n'ai jamais réussi à aller vers les autres…Ces pouvoirs que j'ai étaient à mes yeux une raison de plus de ne pas m'attacher et de me couper du reste du monde…Alors oui, je peux me montrer froid, insensible, manipulateur et parfois même cruel mais jamais…jamais je n'avais été monstrueux avant toi.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt mais Kiba n'eut aucune réaction, il le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux et attendait manifestement la suite.

- Quand Sasori et Kabuto sont venus me chercher, j'ai tout de suite senti que ce n'était pas des types bien mais je m'en foutais ! Ils m'avaient promis de m'en dire plus sur mes capacités et c'est tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Pour une fois je n'étais plus seul et j'avais la possibilité de comprendre qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais différent alors oui je n'ai eu aucune réticence à tenter de détruire Naruto par tous les moyens et en l'occurrence en passant par toi.

Il baissa un instant les yeux sur sa tasse vide pour fuir un instant le regard pénétrant du brun qui en profita pour boire une gorgée de chocolat.

- Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fais ça ! Poursuivit Drent. Tu…J'ai beau avoir été le pire des enfoirés avec toi tu ne m'as jamais jugé, demandé de changer ou accusé de quoique ce soit et aujourd'hui malgré tout tu es là à essayer de me connaitre…  
- Alors quoi ? Tu veux sortir avec moi parce que j'ai accepté le fait que tu sois un enfoiré sans cœur ?  
- Non. Répondit calmement le châtain. Je veux sortir avec toi parce que je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi !  
- Ne m'en veux pas si j'ai du mal à te croire ! Railla l'autre.  
- Je te le prouverais…  
- On en est pas là.  
- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
- Je l'ai cru…Souffla le brun…Mais en y repensant je crois que tu es plus proche d'une dépendance destructrice que d'une histoire d'amour et je n'ai plus l'intention de me laisser blesser.  
- J'ai vraiment tout foiré hein ? Tenta de rire Drent.  
- Je tiens à toi, c'est indéniable seulement jusque là les seuls moments où ont a été sur la même longueur d'onde c'est quand on s'envoyait en l'air et ce n'est pas le genre de relation que je veux !  
- Ce n'est pas non plus ce que je recherche !  
- Pour l'instant tout ce que je peux te proposer c'est qu'on apprenne à se connaitre, qu'on se découvre et qu'on voit où ça nous mène mais si tu n'es pas prêt à…  
- D'accord ! L'interrompit le châtain en criant presque.  
- Mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt à être sincère et à ne pas jouer un rôle avec moi ! Sans oublier que si tu fais le moindre mal à Naru ou aux autres membres du Harem et que j'apprends que tu es encore en contact avec Sasori et Kabuto  
- Je te promets que toutes ces histoires sont derrière moi ! Et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour me rattraper aux yeux de tes amis.  
- Et évidemment tu oublies les sous-entendus, les mains baladeuses et tout ce qui touche au sexe ! Nous sommes uniquement deux personnes qui essayent de voir s'ils peuvent devenir amis !  
- Bah je suis sûr que c'est toi qui me sauteras dessus en premier ! Plaisanta Drent.

Il se calma rapidement, par peur que Kiba ait mal interprété sa blague et que tous leurs accords s'envolent en fumé mais rapidement le rire de ce dernier se fit entendre et il s'autorisa enfin à respirer.

- On reprend tout à zéro alors ? Demanda-t-il timidement en lui tendant la main.  
- Moi c'est Kiba ! S'exclama joyeusement le brun en faisant de même.  
- Drent, enchanté !

**XxxxX**

Naruto se réveilla doucement, frottant son visage endormi contre le torse de son meilleur ami qui sourit, attendrit.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Comme un bébé ! Répondit le blond en quittant le corps du roux pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.  
- Ça m'avait manqué…  
- Moi aussi ! Énormément même !  
- Faut vraiment que tu partes ?  
- Je reviendrais…Tu m'auras sur le dos tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu rentres à la maison !  
- Merci…Souffla Gaara en lui embrassant la main.

Le blond se contenta de sourire avant de se lever, défroissant machinalement son tee-shirt.

- Tiens !

Surpris il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui lui tendait un lecteur de musique.

- Un morceau que j'ai composé ! Expliqua-t-il. Bon les paroles sont vraiment très simpliste mais c'est exactement ce que j'avais envie de dire et puis la mélodie est pas si mauvaise !  
- Pour moi ?  
- Il ne me semble pas avoir déjà écris pour quelqu'un d'autre !

Naruto attrapa délicatement l'appareil avant de serrer fortement le roux contre lui.

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant d'attraper rapidement sa veste et de sortir les larmes aux yeux.

Neji ne fut pas surpris de voir que son ami ne se dirigeait pas vers la voiture mais qu'il comptait rentrer à pied.  
C'était un bel orage d'hiver, une vraie pluie glacée comme il les aimait et il avait besoin de ça pour réfléchir et faire le point sur ses sentiments.

Naruto s'élança sous la pluie et fut très vite trempé pour son plus grand plaisir et sourit en sentant que le brun le suivait de loin sous un énorme parapluie.  
Il jeta une dernière fois un coup d'œil au bâtiment où il venait de laisser son meilleur ami puis il se mit en route, lançant au passage la chanson que ce dernier lui avait offert.

_I don't believe in anything  
__**Je ne crois en rien**__  
I don't believe in anything  
__**Je ne crois en rien**_

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, heureux de retrouver cette voix chaude et virile qui lui arrachait des frissons en tout circonstance.  
Il avait besoin de l'entendre, besoin de ce soutien pour faire face à tous les souvenirs qui affluaient en lui.  
Toutes ces conversations l'avaient replongé à cette époque maudite où sa vie avait basculée.

Est-ce que ça avait duré longtemps ? Combien de temps ces hommes avaient abusé de lui ?  
Il n'en savait rien, au bout d'un moment il avait perdu connaissance ou peut-être seulement contact avec la réalité et c'était réveillé le lendemain après midi, seul dans un lit confortable et propre.  
On aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait simplement passé la nuit avec son amant…  
Ils l'avaient soigné, allant même jusqu'à appeler un médecin, nettoyé et changé espérant surement ainsi faire disparaitre toute trace de leur acte.

Dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, les souvenirs de la veille étaient revenus l'assaillir et il avait juste eu le temps de se tourner vers le côté pour vomir le contenu de son estomac sur la moquette.  
Il s'était difficilement relevé avant de tomber lamentablement par terre sous le coup de la douleur.  
Mais cela lui était égal, il ne pensait pas qu'il avait mal ou qu'il était terrifié, il voulait seulement sortir de cet appartement pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. Depuis son réveil s'était la seule chose auquel il pensait, le voir, lui expliquer, lui demander son aide et son soutien.  
Une fois qu'il serait avec Sasuke tout irait bien…

_Everyday, everyday  
__**Tous les jours, tous les jours**__  
I just dream away dream away  
__**Je rêve juste, rêve juste**__  
to another world  
__**D'un autre monde**__  
everyday I can see  
__** Tous les jours je peux voir**__  
people all around look at me  
__**Les gens tout autour me regardant**__  
I know what they thinking  
__**Je sais ce qu'ils pensent**_

_He's such a lonely rider  
__**C'est un tel cavalier solitaire**__  
He's such an outsider  
__**C'est un tel étranger**__  
Cause in my heart  
__**Car dans mon cœur**_

Gaara avait lui aussi lancée la chanson, il savait que Naruto était en train de l'écouter, il le sentait et une angoisse indescriptible avait prit place en lui.

Tout ce qu'il avait dit à son meilleur ami était sincère, il était prêt à s'effacer au profit de Sasuke et à ne plus jamais remettre ses sentiments sur le tapis mais il craignait que ce dernier ne soit effrayé par son amour pour lui et qu'il ne soit pas prêt à le laisser l'aimer malgré tout.

Et s'il ne revenait pas ? S'il n'avait fait que le rassurer ?

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de quand il avait comprit qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours été possessif et assez jaloux du fait que Naruto puisse avoir d'autre amis et évidement lorsque ce dernier avait commencé à avoir une sexualité active ça ne l'avait pas enchanté pour ne pas dire que ça l'avait mit hors de lui et il avait alors tout fait pour l'empêcher d'aller à ses rendez-vous ou de se retrouver seul avec ses amants.  
Ce n'était pas difficile, il savait qu'entre lui et ces types sont meilleur ami n'hésiterais pas et qu'il ne lui poserait aucune question. Lui n'en plus ne s'en posait pas d'ailleurs, il n'avait pendant longtemps pas cherché à comprendre ses réactions, ça lui paraissait naturel et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Et puis il y avait eu cette nuit, la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble…C'était arrivé naturellement, comme si ça avait toujours été prévu, comme si c'était ainsi et pas autrement que les choses devaient être et après ça tout avait été différent à ses yeux.

Être tout pour quelqu'un est ce que c'était réellement possible ?

Oui ça l'était…Naruto était ce qu'il avait de plus cher, son univers entier tournait autour de lui et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ça le rendait incroyablement heureux.  
Il se foutait de ceux qui pensaient que ce n'était pas une façon de vivre ou que ce n'était pas sain, parce que pour lui ce qui était destructeur, douloureux et inimaginable c'était l'idée même qu'un jour Naruto ne soit plus à ses côtés.

_I don't believe in anything  
__**Je ne crois en rien**__  
anything if your not with me  
__** En rien si tu n'es pas avec moi**__  
I don't believe in anything  
__**Je ne crois en rien**__  
anything cause you're not with me  
__**En rien car tu n'es pas avec moi**_

_I don't believe in anything  
__**Je ne crois en rien**__  
anything if your not with me  
__** En rien si tu n'es pas avec moi**__  
I don't believe in anything  
__**Je ne crois en rien**__  
anything cause you're not with me  
__**En rien car tu n'es pas avec moi**_

Sasuke avait trouvé refuge comme à son habitude dans la salle de sport où il s'acharnait depuis deux bonnes heures sur un sac de frappe.  
Il n'avait mit ni gant ni même de protection, ses mains étaient écorchées, ensanglantées et chaque coup porté était un supplice horriblement douloureux. Mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, il avait besoin de toute cette souffrance physique pour essayer d'atténuer ne serait ce qu'un peu l'insupportable douleur morale et psychique qui lui broyait le cœur.

Il était en colère, fou de rage mais aussi malheureux et totalement perdu.

Est-ce que Naruto était sincère ? Est-ce que tous ces mots qu'il lui avait hurlés étaient vrais ? L'avait-il réellement perdu ?

Lorsqu'il pensait à ce que lui avait dit Tenten, à la souffrance qu'avait dû endurer son meilleur ami et surtout lorsqu'il repensait à son comportement, aux mots qu'ils lui avaient crachés à la figure…

Comment avait-il pu être si cruel et inhumain ?

Il voulait tellement pouvoir remonter le temps et être là pour lui ou au moins pouvoir faire disparaitre sa douleur et tous ses souvenirs.

Naruto avait tant fait pour, il lui avait prit l'amitié, la tendresse, l'affection, la confiance et l'amour et lui en échange l'avait violemment rejeté après l'événement le plus horrible et traumatisant de sa vie.

Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir de le détester et de ne pas lui faire confiance ? Comment pouvait-il avoir le culot de lui demander de l'aimer ?

Peut-être qu'il devrait juste partir et sortir de sa vie, peut-être qu'il devait se résoudre à abandonner mais à ses yeux s'était impossible !  
Il voulait tenter de se rattraper, il voulait tout faire pour lui redonner le sourire et l'envie de croire en lui et surtout en eux.

C'était sans aucun doute incroyablement égoïste mais Naruto était la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, celui qui l'avait éveillé à la vie, qui lui avait apprit le bonheur et il n'était pas capable d'avancer sans lui.

_Everyday everyday  
__**Tous les jours, tous les jours**__  
I know what they say  
__**Je sais ce qu'ils disent,**__  
what they say  
__**Ce qu'ils disent**__  
You'll be soon forgotten  
__**Tu seras bientôt oublié**__  
no way no way they can cure me cure me  
__**Pas question, pas question, ils ne peuvent me guérir, me guérir**__  
I'm a mess inside now  
__**Maintenant je suis en désordre à l'intérieur.**_

_There's nothing left to fight for  
__**Il n'y a rien qui reste, pour lequel se battre**__  
Nothing to make it right for  
__**Rien vers lequel se diriger tout droit**__  
You're in my heart_  
**Tu es dans mon cœur**

Les larmes de Naruto se mêlaient à la pluie, il marchait l'air ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensés ignorant les regards insistants des gens autour qui le prenaient sans aucun doute pour un fou.

Toutes ces paroles, tous ces mots que son meilleur ami lui criait presque c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait et qu'importe que d'autre les jugent simplistes !  
Ça pouvait sans doute paraitre bizarre comme relation, laisser son meilleur ami et ancien amant vous dire qu'il n'aimera que vous mais qu'il soutient votre éventuelle relation avec votre seul amour mais il s'en fichait !  
Il avait besoin de Gaara, de sa présence, de son soutien et de son affection et évidement il avait besoin de Sasuke. Il pouvait bien dire qu'il n'était plus amoureux de lui, qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation exclusive ou que le brun ne pouvait pas l'aimer il n'arrivait pas a s'empêcher de penser à sa proposition allant même jusqu'à s'imaginer ce que serait sa vie s'il acceptait de sortir avec lui.  
Pourtant il était terrifié, ne pouvant empêcher son passé de revenir sans cesse le couper dans ses rêves.

Pouvait-il vraiment allait de l'avant ?  
Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir oublier le Cube et combattre cette seconde personnalité qui l'avait d'une certaine manière protégé toutes ces années ?

Est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement tomber amoureux sans craindre d'être à nouveau détruit ?

Ce jour là malgré la douleur et la peur, il n'avait pas reculé, il s'était soigné lui-même, heureux pour une fois d'avoir ses drôles de pouvoirs qui à ses yeux faisaient de lui un monstre.  
Sur le moment il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, c'était comme si son cerveau bloquait cette information pour qu'il ne puisse pas réellement réfléchir à cet événement et se laisser submerger.  
Il fallait attendre, une fois qu'il aurait tout dit, qu'il aurait mit les autres au courant alors il pourrait se laisser aller.

Une fois qu'il serait auprès de Sasuke alors il pourrait pleurer, crier, s'écrouler…

Parce que c'était comme ça et aujourd'hui encore malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux les choses n'avait pas changé, lorsqu'il était avec lui il avait le sentiment que plus rien ne comptait, que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

_I don't believe in anything  
__**Je ne crois en rien**__  
anything if your not with me  
__** En rien si tu n'es pas avec moi**__  
I don't believe in anything  
__**Je ne crois en rien**__  
anything cause you're not with me  
__**En rien car tu n'es pas avec moi**_

_I don't believe in anything  
__**Je ne crois en rien**__  
anything if your not with me  
__** En rien si tu n'es pas avec moi**__  
I don't believe in anything  
__**Je ne crois en rien**__  
anything cause you're not with me  
__**En rien car tu n'es pas avec moi**_

Gaara avait toujours le visage inondé de larmes mais ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec de l'angoisse ou de la peur.  
Naruto qui avait dû ressentir son mal être lui avait envoyé une énorme dose de douceur et de réconfort qui l'avait immédiatement rassuré.

Non, son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas menti, il ne l'abandonnerait pas et ne lui demanderait jamais l'impossible…Tout irait bien, s'ils pouvaient rester ensemble, continuer de se soutenir et de s'aimer alors tout irait bien.

De son côté Sasuke était bien loin de ce sentiment de confiance et de bonheur.  
Il tapait toujours avec la même rage, blessant de plus en plus son corps pourtant à bout, criant toute sa colère et sa peine de ne pas avoir pu protéger celui qu'il aimait et surtout de l'avoir rejeté au moment où il avait le plus besoin de son soutien.

C'était toujours les mêmes idées, les mêmes pensés qu'il ressassait sans cesse, incapable de trouver une réponse qui lui donnerait de l'espoir.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Comment lui expliquer que ces quatre années sans lui avaient été les pires de sa vie ? Qu'il avait cessé de vivre, que son monde avait cessé de tourner quand ils avaient été séparés ?

Sa douleur lui semblerait sans doute bien dérisoire par rapport au cauchemar qu'il avait vécu et ses excuses minables ne feraient que le rendre plus misérable.

Il avait été le pire des salop comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner une telle chose ?

Jamais Naruto ne pourrait à nouveau lui faire confiance ! Il avait la certitude aujourd'hui d'avoir tout perdu et malgré tout il ne pouvait s'y résoudre…

_This is the sound of my remedy  
__**C'est le son de mon remède**__  
Cause I am what I am  
__**Parce que je suis ce que je suis**__  
You are what you are  
__**Tu es ce que tu es**__  
This is my heart in a melody  
__** C'est mon cœur dans une mélodie**__  
cause you are what you are  
__**Parce que tu es ce que tu es**__  
I am what I am  
__**Je suis ce que je suis**_

_I don't believe in anything  
__**Je ne crois en rien**__  
anything if your not with me  
__** En rien si tu n'es pas avec moi**__  
I don't believe in anything  
__**Je ne crois en rien**__  
anything cause you're not with me  
__**En rien car tu n'es pas avec moi**_

Mais c'est ridicule non ? Si l'ont peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre alors qu'attendons nous pour être ensemble ?

**XxxxX**

Kiba entra dans la cuisine en chantonnant, étrangement heureux et apaisé.  
Il avait le sentiment d'avoir enfin reprit le contrôle de sa vie et de ne plus être obligé de subir les événements et les actes des autres.  
Réussir à faire le point avec Drent était un grand pas pour lui, il ne savait pas si le jeune homme était réellement sincère ni si toutes ses bonnes résolutions tiendraient mais il devait avouer qu'il avait passé un très bon moment avec lui et qu'ils avaient de nombreux points et sujet de discussion en communs.

Peut être qu'il pourrait réellement être amis...

- Salut ! S'exclama une voix hésitante

Kiba sursauta avant de se tourner brusquement vers Shino qui le regardait timidement assis à la table de la cuisine.

- Salut. Marmonna-t-il en ouvrant le frigo.  
- Tu…Tu as l'air d'aller bien…  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es en manque et tu demandais si je ne me laisserais pas prendre contre l'évier ou la porte vitrée ?

Le châtain baissa la tête et le brun se contenta de soupirer bruyamment en se servant un grand verre de lait.

- Laisse moi au moins l'occasion de m'excuser…S'il te plait…  
- Oh parce que tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ?  
- Crois moi ou non, le comportement que j'ai eu avec toi ne me correspond pas ! S'exclama Shino en ignorant le ton railleur du brun et son regard noir.

Il joua un instant nerveusement avec sa tasse de café avant de se décider à poursuivre son explication.

- J'ai vraiment essayé de comprendre ce qui m'étais passé par la tête ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais réagit ainsi, pourquoi j'étais devenu le genre de type que je déteste mais sincèrement je n'en sais rien !  
- Et tu penses que ça va suffire pour que je te pardonne ?  
- Je l'espère…Souffla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu comptes vraiment pour moi ! Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais je me suis tout de suite senti à l'aise avec toi et j'ai vraiment apprécié les moments que l'on a passé tous les deux alors j'espère réellement que tu vas me laisser une chance de me racheter.

Kiba soupira de nouveau en s'asseyant en face du châtain.

Décidément cette journée s'annonçait comme celle du pardon !

Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire comme avec Drent et mettre de côté ce qui s'était passé ?

Il regarda avec insistance le jeune homme en face de lui, cherchant à analyser la sincérité de ses propos et aussi sans doute à se souvenirs des moments passés avec ce dernier.  
Certes cet idiot l'avait blessé mais il l'avait aussi fait rire et soutenu lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son amant alors il ne voulait pas avoir de regret.

- Tu es le seul adversaire qui arrive à peu près a me tenir tête au jeu donc je crois que je suis bien obligé de te garder sous la main ! S'exclama-t-il après avoir vidé son verre de lait d'une traite.

**XxxxX**

Deidara resta un instant sur le pas de la porte du gymnase, observant avec attention Sasuke qui était affalé par terre, les mains en sang et le visage baissé.  
Il semblait incroyablement misérable et malheureux.  
Malgré lui le blond ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir brièvement de la satisfaction et un léger sourire que sa morale et sa conscience ne réussirent pas à effacer prit place sur ses lèvres.

- Pathétique ! S'exclama-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Sasuke releva la tête, fixant son regard meurtrier dans le sien et il pu voir qu'il avait pleuré ce qui le fit une fois de plus sourire.

- On s'est fait mal ? Raillait-il. Tu as essayé de te la jouer vrai mec ?  
- Je ne vais pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi…Souffla le brun avec lassitude.  
- Alors quoi ? Tu abandonnes ?  
- Je suis fatigué…Alors va y, fais toi plaisir…

Le blond soupira en se rapprochant encore un peu plus du plus jeune qui gribouillait au sol avec une goutte de son sang.

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai toujours détesté ?  
- Parce que tu étais jaloux de ma complicité avec Naru.  
- Oui mais regarde Neji ou même Gaara, je ne les ai jamais détesté !  
- Alors c'est sûrement que tu as sentis que je ne méritais pas ton frère.  
- Oh ça oui ! Rit-il. Mais à mes yeux personne ne mérite mon frère…  
- Même pas toi ?  
- Surtout pas moi !  
- Alors pourquoi ?

Deidara passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard toujours fixé sur les dessins sans sens que le brun barbouillait au sol.

- De tous les gens de cette putain de planète, tu es le seul qui puisse me le prendre !

Sasuke arrêta immédiatement de jouer avec son sang pour relever la tête, un air ahurit sur le visage.

- J'ai toujours su que personne ne pourrais jamais l'éloigner de moi à part toi et j'ai toujours vécu dans l'angoisse qu'un jour tu lui demande de faire un choix…  
- Tu…Jamais Naru ne t'abandonnera…C'est toi qui me l'a enlevé ! Toi qui nous as séparés ! S'emporta-t-il. Et jamais, jamais il ne me choisirait à ta place !

L'ainé sourit devant la colère du brun ce qui ne fit qu'agacer un peu plus ce dernier.

- Maintenant je le sais…J'ai compris que personne ne me séparerait de mon frère…Mais j'ai aussi comprit que pour ça il fallait que j'accepte de…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, sachant parfaitement que lui et le plus jeune s'était comprit.

- Mais dans le fond ça n'a pas d'importance puisque tu as abandonné ! S'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant.  
- Hun ?  
- Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de quoique ce soit puisque jamais je ne laisserais un type aussi misérable et pathétique que toi me voler mon frère ! Hurla-t-il.

Il voulut sortir du gymnase mais la porte qu'il avait précédemment fermée refusa de s'ouvrir, alors que le brun s'était levé d'un coup hors de lui.

- Je ne te laisserai pas gagner cette fois ci ! Cria-t-il à son tour. Je ne te laisserai pas nous séparer !  
- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Sourit le blond. Te battre contre moi ?  
- S'il le faut, oui…Toi et tout ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route.

Deidara eu un petit sourire victorieux alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ? Lança-t-il avant de disparaitre.

**XxxxX**

Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux, appréciant la chaleur et la douceur qui l'entourait.  
C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur réveil de sa vie et elle le devait au visage doux et souriant qui la regardait amoureusement.

- Bien dormi ?

Face au regard du jeune homme elle ne pu s'empêcher de hocher timidement la tête en rougissant, faisant rire ce dernier qui lui embrassa le bout du nez.

- En même temps je m'en serais douté vu comme tu as ronflé !  
- Hey je ne ronfle pas ! S'indigna-t-elle en lui tapant le torse.  
- Si je t'assure ! Rit-il. J'ai même tout enregistré ! Ajouta-t-il en lui montrant son téléphone.  
- Tu n'as pas fais ça ? S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.  
- Je suis sûr que tes fans vont adorer !  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! Répondit-elle vexée en tentant de sortir du lit.

Deux mains puissantes l'en empêchèrent immédiatement alors qu'une bouche au souffla chaud déposait de tendres baiser sur sa nuque.

- Je plaisante…Jamais je ne partagerais quelque chose d'aussi intime avec quelqu'un d'autre…Et puis les petits bruits que tu fais sont vraiment trop mignons, ça ne ferait qu'allonger la liste de tes prétendants ! Je suis bien trop jaloux pour ça…

Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
Elle ne pouvait absolument pas lui faire la tête, surtout lorsqu'il se montrait aussi gentil et attentionné.

- Je t'aime ! Souffla-t-elle spontanément.

En se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, une angoisse énorme prit place aux creux de son ventre et elle se mit clairement à paniquer, n'osant pas regarder le jeune homme qui tentait de capter son regard.

Deux coups rapides à la porte les coupèrent dans ce moment gênant.

- Entrez ! Hurla presque Sakura.

Hinata remarqua immédiatement le malaise et s'en voulu d'avoir apparemment interrompu quelque chose d'important.

- Oh, je…je ne voulais pas vous déranger.  
- Et bien j'allais juste dire à ma merveilleuse petite amie que je l'aimais aussi ! S'exclama Lee en attirant la rosée contre lui.  
- Parce que tu en doutais ? La questionna la brune surprise.  
- Bein…je…on ne s'était jamais dis que…alors…enfin…  
- Je crois que j'ai saisi. Sourit-elle face au bégaiement de son amie.  
- Tu as pu parler à Ino ?

La jeune femme eu une drôle de moue et Sakura comprit tout de suite que sa meilleure amie lui en voulait toujours.

- Je vois…Souffla-t-elle.  
- Elle est encore sous le choc, laisse lui un peu de temps pour s'en remettre ! Plaida la brune. Je suis sûre qu'elle te pardonnera très vite !

L'autre se contenta de hocher tristement la tête et Lee se dit qu'il ferait mieux de changer le sujet.

- Sinon tu voulais quelque chose de particulier ?  
- Oh, en fait c'est Sasuke qui a besoin de nous !  
- Que ce passe t-il ? Voulu savoir Sakura.  
- Apparemment il s'est disputé avec Naru et il voudrait pouvoir s'expliquer.  
- Il serait vraiment temps que ces deux là se parlent sincèrement ! S'exclama le jeune homme en se levant.  
- Ce n'est pas si facile…Répondit sa petite amie…Naru est encore marqué par ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans et Sasuke ne se pardonne pas de l'avoir abandonné, il a le sentiment de ne pas le mériter.  
- Et bien apparemment il a changé d'avis ! Sourit Hinata. Vous êtes des nôtres ?  
- Évidement ! Lança Sakura

**XxxxX**

Naruto se déshabilla lentement, perdu dans ses pensés.  
Ses vêtements trempé lui collaient à la peau et une bonne douche chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais même cette perspective ne lui redonnait pas le sourire.

Il était rentré avec une envie incommensurable de voir Sasuke, d'être rassuré par sa présence, de s'excuser auprès de lui-même mais à son arrivé le brun était absent.  
Shikamaru lui avait expliqué qu'il était allé voir un ami et qu'il passerait sans doute la nuit là-bas, il lui semblait que d'autres mots avaient suivis cette explication mais rien d'autre n'avait pu l'atteindre en dehors de cette nouvelle.

En réalité Sasuke se fichait de leur dispute, ce qu'il lui avait dit plutôt ne l'avait pas touché, ça lui était égal qu'il ne puisse jamais l'aimer…

Abattu, il avait machinalement accepté d'accompagner ses amis à je ne sais qu'elle soirée et s'était automatiquement dirigé vers sa salle de bain en se retenant de pleurer.  
Mais à présent qu'il était seul, les larmes coulaient abondamment et sans aucune retenu sur ses joues glacées tandis que de longs sanglots secouaient son corps.

Ils avaient tord, ils avaient tous tord ! Neji, Gaara, Deidara, tous ceux qui lui répétaient sans cesse que Sasuke l'aimait et qu'il devait lui faire confiance et oublier le passé avaient tord !

Il se recroquevilla dans la baignoire, se laissant submerger par les souvenirs du passés.  
Ce qui s'était passé il y a quatre ans était un avertissement et s'il faisait de nouveau l'erreur d'aimer le brun alors tout allait recommencer, il souffrirait de nouveau et il serait détruit !

Un bruit le fit sursauter et il tourna brusquement la tête vers la gauche.

Mais au final ça ne servait plus à rien de se poser toutes ces questions et de regretter, parce qu'il était trop tard…Beaucoup trop tard…Tout allait recommençait…

Sinon pourquoi ces hommes effrayants se tiendraient dans sa salle de bain ?

**XxxxX**

* * *

Musique: « I don't believe » by Cinema bizarre


	14. Chapter 14 Harem explosion

**Titre****: ****Harem****  
****Genre:**** Romance/Surnatural/Léger Angst/Un peu de **_**Hurt/Comfort**_**/Trace d'humour voir de gros délire.  
****Précisions supplémentaires:**** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
****Pairing:**** SasuNaru, pour le reste je préfère garder le mystère!  
****Raiting:**** Entre M et Ma...  
****Warning:**** Sans tout dévoiler je dirais que la sexualité abordée dans cette fiction et l'ambiguïté de certaines relations pourraient déplaire. Mais vous le saurez assez vite si quelque chose vous déplait sans avoir de "choc".  
****Résumé:**_**"Je n'aurai jamais cru que te revoir puisse m'être égal à ce point, Sasuke..."**_

* * *

_Mon cerveau en ce moment c'est de la guimauve, ou du flan je ne suis pas encore sûre !_

**Note 1 : Bon je ne vais pas me répéter pour le retard et m'expliquer de nouveau par contre je vais m'excuser donc : Sincèrement ****désolée**** mais je vous assure que je fais du mieux que je peux !**

**Note 2 : Je vais peut-être me faire**** lyncher**** par tous vu que 2 charmantes demoiselles qui viennent de lire ce chapitre m'ont signifié leur envie de me dépecer ! ^^ Ok je fous un ****bordel total**** dans ce chapitre mais bon…**

**Note 3 : C'est un chapitre un peu ****particulier**** parce qu'il n'y a pas de longues « scènes » mais plutôt plein de petites « scénettes » à la suite et j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier (ou non) les événements.**

**Note 4 : Pour ceux qui se questionne sur la suite des autres histoires : J'ai entamé en même temps que ce chapitre, la nouvelle partie de ****« Destinés »**** et j'en suis à environ 8 pages (donc il y a encore du boulot). Pour ****« INTL »**** je n'ai pas encore écrit un seul mot ! (Autant être sincère) J'ai essayé mes rien ne me convient et les mots ****ne sortent pas**** ! Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas une question de manque d'inspiration ! (Ce qui est déjà ça ! ^^). Je pense donc me lancer dans le chapitre 8 de ****« L'Ange »**** tout en tentant de continuer ****« Destinés »**** et entamer ****« INTL »**** et peut-être que j'essayerai aussi de continuer ****« WTS »**** ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tout faire ****en même temps**** mais parfois ça marche donc…Croisons les doigts !**

**Note 5 : Encore une fois un grand merci pour votre soutien, vos commentaires, vos mails et vos ajouts aux favoris ! ****C'est adorable et génial**** ! **

* * *

**CECI EST LA VESION NON CORRIGEE.**

Chapitre 14

**Harem explosion**

Naruto ouvrit difficilement et avec angoisse les yeux qu'il avait fermés quelques secondes auparavant.

Il hoqueta de surprise et de terreur.

Il n'était plus dans sa salle de bain mais au Cube, dans le sous sol froid, sale et dévasté où il s'était si souvent laissé souiller.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce lieu désert, sans des dizaines de corps agglutinés, sans les gémissements, les soupires et les cris et il trouvait ça effrayant.

Le silence et le vide faisait ressortir l'aspect sordide et malsain de cet endroit et lui renvoyaient des souvenirs qu'il souhaitait oublier.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Complétement nu ? Comment était-il arrivé jusque là ?

Il y a quelques minutes encore il était chez lui, dans sa salle de bain, avec ces hommes…

Il sursauta brusquement en repensant aux individus qu'il avait vu juste avant son arrivé ici et se rendit enfin compte que contrairement aux apparences, il n'était pas seul.

-Et bien, et bien…Tu en as mis du temps ! Railla Sasori dont la silhouette sembla soudainement se dessiner dans l'obscurité. Heureux d'être revenu à la maison ?

Naruto ne pu dire un mot, il se contenta d'observer son ennemi avec terreur et incompréhension, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa nudité.

-J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux un endroit rassurant, que ça rendrait les choses plus faciles pour toi…Continua l'autre. Et je me suis dis que ce lieu était parfait ! C'est en quelque sort ton…Comment dit-on déjà ? Ah ! Ton environnement naturel !

Le roux fit quelques pas autour de sa victime toujours aussi silencieuse et de plus en plus affolée par la situation.

-Tu sais, j'ai mis beaucoup d'efforts et de moyens dans ce projet…

Le blond ne comprenait pas, de quoi parlait-il ? Qu'avait-il prévu de lui faire ? Prendre son sang ? Le tuer ?

Surement bien pire…

-Tu as une capacité incroyable, un pouvoir génial et ça me rend malade de savoir qu'il ne sera jamais utilisé à sa juste valeur !

Le ton du roux se fit plus énervé.

-C'est Moi ! MOI ! Qui aurait dû recevoir ce don ! Cria-t-il.

Naruto sursauta avant de reculer légèrement pour tenter de s'éloigner de son ravisseur.

-Mais bon, c'est à toi qu'il l'a offert alors…

Le doré n'osa toujours pas parler, mais son regard croisa celui du roux qui y lu sans difficulté la question qui avait traversé son esprit.

-Tu ne sais rien n'est-ce pas ? Ricana-t-il. Tu penses être différent de moi ? Meilleur ?

L'autre secoua négativement la tête mais il n'y prêta pas attention et continua sur sa lancé.

-Tu es comme moi ! S'exclama-t-il avec une frénésie effrayante. Exactement comme moi !  
-Non ! Ne pu s'empêcher de souffler le prisonnier.

Son souffle bien qu'étouffé n'échappa pas à Sasori qui s'accroupit pour que leurs visages soient à même hauteur.

-Tu crois ? Sourit-t-il. Tuer des gens pour leur voler leurs pouvoirs, c'est exactement ce que je ferais si je le pouvais !  
-Je ne…Je ne…  
-Qu'est ce que tu pensais ? Être spécial ? Particulier au point d'avoir des dizaines de pouvoir là où la plupart n'en n'ont qu'un ?

Le roux continuait de sourire, en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux alors que ce dernier incapable de détourner le regard n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement et semblait de plus en en plus proche de l'asphyxie.

-On ne t'a pas offert le don de télékinésie, de télépathie ou de guérison…Tu n'as qu'un seul et unique pouvoir de base et si au premier abord il parait plutôt pathétique il est en réalité incroyablement destructeur…

Le blond, incapable de respirer, plié en deux sous la douleur, une main sur la poitrine et l'autre au sol, secoua violemment la tête comme pour nier par avance les propos qui allaient suivre.

-Tu t'appropries le pouvoir des autres, voilà ton don…Le seul qui t'appartienne réellement !

Sasori ne s'émut pas de l'état de sa victime, il se releva lentement et l'observa s'étouffer de longues secondes, qui parurent interminables pour le blond, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse peu à peu à se calmer.

-Lorsque l'un d'entre nous est dans un rayon d'environ trois cent kilomètres, tu peux t'approprier ses pouvoirs et les utiliser. N'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit-il calmement.  
-Ça ne tue personne…Souffla péniblement Naruto ce qui lui arracha une toux douloureuse.  
-Et c'est temporaire ! Ajouta le roux en souriant. Sauf…Sauf si la personne vient à mourir ! Là son pouvoir devient tien, définitivement…  
-Tu mens !  
-Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qui est le plus improbable ? Ma version des faits ou l'idée que tu sois le seul à détenir une multitude de pouvoir différents qui se manifestent de manière intempestive et sans aucune logique ?

Le silence fut la seule chose qui lui répondit.

-Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Tu sais que j'ai raison…Je suis même sûr que tu sens que ces pouvoirs ne sont pas réellement les tiens !  
-Je ne suis pas un assassin ! Cria-t-il malgré la douleur. Il me semble que je le saurais si j'avais tué des gens !

Il toussa bruyamment une nouvelle fois avant de cracher un peu de sang sous le même regard moqueur de son ravisseur.

-Tu penses ? Après tout tu as bien une seconde personnalité qui vient ici pour se faire brutaliser et baiser par les pires raclures de la ville alors que dans la vie de tous les jours, le simple contact avec un inconnu te terrorise ! Te souviens-tu de tout ce que Kyu fait ici ?  
-Tais-toi…Implora faiblement le doré.  
-Toutes les choses dégoutantes que tu subis ici, si tu t'en souvenais, tu ne pourrais pas y survivre n'est ce pas ?  
-Tais-toi…  
-Alors pourquoi n'effacerais-tu pas aussi de ta mémoire toutes ces personnes à qui tu as ôté la vie ?  
-TAIS-TOI ! Hurla Naruto en larme.

Une fois de plus Sasori se contenta de le regarder en souriant avant de lui jeter à la figure un paquet de photos.

-Ce sont certaines de tes victimes ! Vas-tu leur faire l'affront de les ignorer ?

Malgré lui Naruto baissa les yeux, posant son regard sur les images qui trainaient au sol, cherchant à reconnaitre des visages, tout en espérant qu'aucun ne lui revienne en mémoire.

Parce que toute cette histoire était fausse…Complétement fausse…

Il expira fortement avant d'approcher lentement et presque craintivement sa main de la pile de photos pour retourner celles qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en tentant de faire abstraction du regard de Sasori et des battements désordonnés et douloureux de son cœur.

Tous ces gens ne pouvaient pas être morts, et surtout il ne pouvait pas les avoir tués ! Ils semblaient tous si souriants, si heureux, si vivants…

Mais lorsqu'il tomba sur le visage rayonnant d'un sexagénaire ses certitudes s'effritèrent.

Cet homme, il le connaissait !

Il laissa tomber les autres photos pour se concentrer sur cet air doux et bienveillant tandis que de nouvelles larmes menaçaient de couler.

-Alors ça te reviens ? Railla le roux. Ce vieillard là tu lui as volé le don de…  
-Guérison…  
-Oh, si ce n'est pas un aveu ça !

Naruto ne dit rien, trop absorbé par ses souvenirs.

Il avait environ six ans lorsqu'il avait rencontré par hasard cet homme.

La mère de sa famille d'accueil de l'époque l'avait une fois de plus engueulé et giflé par ce qu'il « attirait trop l'attention », il avait alors fuit le plus loin possible de cette maison jusqu'à tomber violemment, s'écorchant les genoux au passage.

Il avait bien dû pleurer une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que quelqu'un ne vienne le consoler et le soigner.

Il s'appelait Georges, il sentait la cannelle et le café et ses poches étaient pleines de bonbons.

-Je…Je ne peux pas…  
-Pardon ? Ricana Sasori.

Georges l'avait soigné, il se souvenait de la fascination qu'il avait ressentie en le voyant faire disparaitre ses blessures et du sourire rayonnant qu'il lui avait offert lorsqu'il s'était écrié que c'était un magicien.

Il n'aurait jamais…Il n'aurait jamais…

-Je ne l'aurais jamais tué ! S'écria-t-il. Et je n'étais qu'un enfant !  
-Tu ne m'as pas l'air convaincu…  
-Je ne l'ai pas tué ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement. Tu as tout inventé !

Rapidement deux hommes qui apparurent aussi soudainement que l'avait fait avant eux Sasori attrapèrent Naruto pour le maitriser et le forcer à se rasseoir.

Il voulut se débattre mais il se retrouva vite à nouveau au sol, les chevilles entravées par des chaines.

-LÂCHEZ-MOI !  
-Tu sais Naru, comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour ce rendez-vous et voir que tu y accordes aussi peu d'importance…Non vraiment je m'attendais à mieux de ta part !  
-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Un, puis deux coups de poings en plein visage l'envoyèrent valser un peu plus loin jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte violemment un mur.

Une fois remis du choc, la première pensée à peu près cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que ce mur n'était pas là il y a quelques secondes encore, et c'est cette idée qui lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux malgré la douleur.

Seulement il regretta immédiatement sa décision lorsqu'il reconnu l'endroit où il était.

C'était bien pire que le Cube…Cette chambre…Cette chambre c'était l'enfer…

-Ah je savais que mon attention te toucherait ! S'exclama Sasori. Voir cette émotion dans tes yeux, me comble de bonheur !  
-Que…Comment…On était au…Et avant dans la salle de bain…Balbutia Naruto totalement paniqué.  
-Oh…Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Naru chéri, tout ça ce n'est que la mise en scène !  
-Kabuto ?!  
-Je suis très heureux de te revoir aussi ! Sourit l'argenté. La dernière fois tu m'as pas mal malmené et ton frère n'y est pas allé de main morte non plus mais je ne suis pas fâché ! J'ai même grandement participé à l'élaboration de cette petite surprise !  
-Il y a mit beaucoup de cœur je dois dire ! Ajouta le roux.

Le blond n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il était pour une raison qu'il ignorait incapable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et se retrouvait nu et sans défense avec ses pires ennemis qui apparemment partageaient un délire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

-Je dois dire tout de même qu'après tous les efforts que nous avons fait, je suis assez déçu de savoir que tu refuses toujours d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu as fais et les nombreux points communs que nous partageons.  
-JE N'AI JAMAIS TUE PERSONNE !  
-Laisse tomber Kabuto, il est en plein déni !  
-Je vois ça…  
-S'il était capable d'utiliser ses pouvoir, il comprendrait tout de suite ! Sourit le marionnettiste.  
-Tu penses ?  
-Évidement ! Il nous ferait un joli château de sable et tout serait plus clair !  
-Oh tu veux dire le sable qui appartenait il y a encore peu de temps à Gaara ?  
-Si ce n'est pas malheureux une fin aussi tragique !  
-Je ne te savais pas aussi sentimental.  
-La mort d'un tel canon ne peut définitivement pas me laisser insensible !  
-Gaa n'est pas mort ! Il va même très bien ! Cria Naruto.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu avant de reporter leur attention sur leur otage.

-Tout marche tellement bien…Souffla L'argenté. Ca en est presque affligeant pour toi !  
-Décidément tu ne cesses de me surprendre petit ! S'exclama Sasori. Aller jusqu'à oublier le meurtre de son meilleur ami…  
-CA SUFFIT ! Arrêter avec vos mensonges ! Hurla le doré. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais avaler des conneries pareilles ?

Kabuto explosa de rire.  
Rire qui tourna presque à l'hystérie tandis que le roux fixait Naruto avec un air légèrement moqueur mais à la fois extrêmement sérieux, ce qui fit frissonner le blond.

Ils mentaient…Ils mentaient…Ils mentaient !

-Gaara va bien…Souffla-t-il. J'étais avec lui et il va bien…  
-Tu es tellement stupide ! Ricana l'argenté. Tu penses vraiment que les choses se sont bien passées ? Que ce que tu as vécu ces dernières heures est vrai ?

Le regard perdu du doré ne fit qu'élargir son sourire.

-Ça ne s'est pas bien passé, pas du tout même ! Intervint Sasori. Ca ne pouvait pas bien se passer, surtout avec ton cinglé de meilleur ami !  
-Et tu le sais Naru chéri…Rien ne va plus…  
-On s'est expliqué et…Balbutia le doré.  
-Et il t'a donné sa bénédiction et assuré que vous serez amis pour la vie malgré tout ? Railla le marionnettiste.  
-Et tu y as cru ? Ajouta l'argenté sur le même ton.  
-Comme tu as cru à la proposition de Sasuke ?

Ils partirent tous deux dans un énorme fou rire alors que Naruto éclatait en sanglots.

-Tu sais Naru aux yeux de notre patron tu as une valeur inestimable et dans le fond nous ne te voulons aucun mal, nous souhaitons juste que tu te joignes à nous, parce que c'est là qu'est ta véritable place. Expliqua Sasori une fois calmé.

Il se rapprocha du captif qui pleurait, recroquevillé au sol et s'abaissa à sa hauteur pour poursuivre.

-On savait que ce serait difficile et que tu refuserais de voir la vérité en face…Il était inconcevable de te tuer alors on a choisit de te briser, pour pouvoir ensuite ramasser tous les morceaux et te remodeler à notre guise.

Il posa doucement la main sur sa cuisse dénudée ce qui lui arracha un hoquet de terreur entre deux sanglots.

-Mais avec ce stupide harem en permanence sur ton dos et tes pouvoirs ce n'est pas une chose facile tu sais…J'ai réfléchi, j'ai réfléchi longtemps et j'ai trouvé !

La main se permit quelques caresses qui poussèrent la victime à s'éloigner le plus possible pour se recroqueviller contre le mur, faisant au passage sourire son bourreau.

-Je me suis souvenu que dans le fond tu n'étais qu'une petite chose fragile et que la moindre émotion me permettrait de pénétrer là dedans ! Poursuivit-il en tapotant du doigt la tempe du blond. Il me suffisait juste d'entrer dans tête et de tout détruire de l'intérieur !

Les tremblements et les sanglots de Naruto s'intensifièrent et Sasori agrippa violemment ses cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, sans se laisser émouvoir par le gémissement de douleur qu'il lui arracha ou le visage ravagé par les larmes qui lui fit face.

-Et oui, nous sommes dans ton esprit, dans les labyrinthes tortueux qui le composent et dont j'ai le contrôle absolu.

Il se rapprocha encore plus de lui, pour venir chuchoter à son oreille, la proximité accentuant la terreur de sa victime.

-Une fois infiltré, il m'a suffit de jouer les artistes afin de créer des situations, dresser des décors et pour finir te faire jouer le bon scénario… Tu comprends ? Quoi de plus jouissif que d'offrir à quelqu'un un bonheur idyllique pour au final le laisser découvrir que tout n'est que mensonge ?  
-N…Non ! Hoqueta Naruto.  
-Oh si ! Bien sûr que si !  
-Tu mens ! Sanglota le doré.  
-Tu étais tellement heureux après votre rendez-vous ! S'exclama Sasori. Ne penses-tu pas que la vérité sera destructrice ?  
-Tu mens…Tu mens…

Le roux sourit de nouveau avant de relâcher le visage du blond et de se relever pour aller rejoindre Kabuto.

-Peut-être que si c'est une vielle connaissance à toi qui te l'explique tu seras plus enclin à l'entendre ! Souffla-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle silhouette faisait son apparition.

Naruto se figea, aussi pâle qu'un cadavre, les yeux exorbités incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Je savais que revoir Iruka te ferais de l'effet ! S'exclama l'argenté. Après tout on n'oublie pas sa première fois !  
-Salut Naru…Souffla le nouvel arrivant dans un sourire éblouissant.  
-Tu…tu n'es pas vraiment là…Tu n'es pas vraiment là ! Répéta le blond en se balançant sur lui-même.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais…Tu es allé le voir pour lui parler, essayer de le raisonner…  
-C'est faux…Tout es faux…  
-Mais il n'a pas supporté que tu le repousses, ça l'a rendu dingue, il t'a sauté dessus et…  
-NON ! Hurla Naruto en se relevant brusquement, oubliant sa crainte et sa nudité.

Il revoyait Gaara lui sauter dessus fou de rage mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

C'était impossible !

Ils s'étaient parlé et tout avait été réglé, tout…

_« Il est hors de question que je te laisse à cet enfoiré ! »_

Il secoua violemment la tête.

Non ce n'était pas vrai, il n'avait pas dit ça !

Ça c'était…Ça c'était bien passé !

-Il semblerait que la mémoire te revienne. Intervint Sasori.  
-Peut-être que maintenant nous devrions les laisser savourer leur retrouvailles ! Ajouta Kabuto.

Terrorisé, Naruto regarda rapidement autour de lui, s'imprégnant de cette pièce qui avait servit de décors au pire moment de sa vie et étonnement au fil des secondes la peur s'estompa pour laisser peu à peu place à la colère.

Il serra fortement les poings avant de se jeter brusquement sur Kabuto.

-Si je te tue ici, est-ce que tu crèveras en vrai ? Cracha-t-il en serrant fortement sa gorge. J'ai bien envie d'essayer !

Sasori ne réagit pas tout de suite, il observa la scène un instant avec ce même sourire malsain sur les lèvres.  
Ce n'est que lorsque son complice fut au bord de l'évanouissement qu'il se précipita pour attraper Naruto et tenter de le faire lâcher prise.

Peinant à y arriver, il s'énerva et fini par l'envoyer violemment balader à l'autre bout de la pièce, le faisant ainsi involontairement passer par une fenêtre.

Il mit un instant à s'en rendre compte, et lorsqu'il se précipita pour voir où il était, il eu juste le temps de l'apercevoir courir vers ce qui semblait être une forêt.

-Tu ne trouveras jamais la sortie ! Hurla-t-il. Tu es condamné à te perdre et te détruire ici jusqu'à ce que je te libère !

Le fuyard ne prêta pas attention aux mots de son ennemi, se précipitant à travers la dense végétation qui s'offrait à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé il trébuche sur une pierre et dévale le long d'une pente.

**W**

Une forte odeur de terre mouillée, le froid et l'humidité le ramenèrent à lui au bout d'environ une heure, ses ravisseurs n'ayant même pas prit la peine de partir à sa recherche.

Du moins pour le moment…

Il ne trouva pas tout de suite la force de se relever.  
Allongé sur le dos il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les mains enfoncées dans la terre.

De longues minutes passèrent où il aurait presque pu passer pour mort si sa faible respiration ne l'avait pas trahit.

Avait-il encore envie de se battre ? Méritait-il de s'en sortir ? Manquerait-il réellement à ceux qu'il aime ? Devait-il vivre ? Pourrait-il être heureux ?

Des dizaines de questions dans ce genre lui traversèrent l'esprit et la seule réponse qui lui vint fut qu'il voulait le voir.

Il voulait voir Sasuke…Il devait le voir…

Il tenta difficilement de s'asseoir et pu enfin prendre conscience des nombreuses blessures que sa chute lui avait causées.

Il était écorché, griffé de partout et il serait surement recouvert de bleus le lendemain.

Il massa un instant sa cheville probablement foulée avant de se mettre laborieusement debout.  
Malgré la douleur il fit quelques pas et voyant qu'il ne chancelait presque plus, il décida de reprendre la route, bien qu'incapable de savoir où aller pour sortir d'ici.

Les premières minutes furent difficiles, il n'arrivait pas à faire cesser ses larmes, sa cheville le faisait souffrir, le froid et l'humidité de la forêt lui gelaient les os et le silence était si pesant qu'il en devenait assourdissant.

Il fut tenté d'abandonner mais l'impression que quelqu'un chuchotait à son oreille effaça cette idée.  
Il s'arrête un instant pour se concentrer et entendit encore plus clairement quelqu'un murmurer puis crier son prénom.

-Sa…Sasuke ! Hoqueta-t-il. SASUKE !

D'où venait cette voix ? De quelle direction ? Le mènera-t-elle à la sortie ?

Il devait la suivre ! Parce que c'était Sasuke et qu'il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance.

Il n'entendit plus rien pendant un certain laps de temps et l'angoisse commença à refaire surface.

L'avait-il abandonné ? Si vite ?

Il s'apprêtait à se laisser aller au désespoir lorsque cette voix connue et aimée se fit de nouveau et cette fois ci clairement entendre.

_My whole life waiting for the right time  
__**Toute ma vie passée à attendre le bon moment**__  
To tell you how I feel.  
__**Pour te dire ce que je ressens.**__  
__Know I try to tell you that I need you.  
__**Sache que j'essaye de te dire que j'ai besoin de toi.**__  
__Here I am without you.  
__**Et me voilà ici, sans toi.**__  
I feel so lost but what can I do?  
__**Je me sens si perdu, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire?**__  
'Cause I know this love seems real.  
__**Car je sais que cet amour semble réel**__  
__But I don't know how to feel.  
__**Mais je ne sais pas comment me sentir.**_

Une fois la surprise passée, Naruto laissa couler ses larmes de joies tandis qu'un sourire venait fleurir sur ses lèvres.  
Cela devait sans doute sembler étrange de le voir ainsi au milieu de cette lugubre forêt mais un sentiment de bien être et une douce chaleur avaient prit possession de lui.

Il devait se remettre en route et suivre cette voix.

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain.  
__**On se dit au revoir sous la pluie battante**__  
And I break down as you walk away.  
__**Et je m'effondre tandis que tu t'éloignes.**__  
__Stay, stay.  
__**Reste, reste.**__  
'Cause all my life I felt this way.  
__**Car j'ai ressenti ça toute ma vie**__  
But I could never find the words to say.  
__**Mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver les mots pour dire**__  
Stay, stay.  
__**Reste, reste.**_

Naruto était à présent sûr que cette voix qu'il entendait était bien celle de Sasuke et que cette chanson avait été écrite après leur dispute du matin au sujet de Gaara.

Il en était convaincu, tout ceci était réel !

Tout ceci devait être réel !

La forêt qui jusque là était sombre et peu accueillante devenait plus lumineuse et alors qu'il y a quelques instants encore il semblait que la nuit tombait, un immense et rayonnant soleil prenait peu à peu possession du ciel devenu bleu.

Il avait moins froid…

Courageusement il continua de marcher, guidé par cette chanson magique dont les paroles l'atteignaient en plein cœur.

_Alright, everything is alright  
__**Bien, tout va très bien**__  
Since you came along  
__**Depuis que tu es arrivé**__  
And before you  
__**Et avant toi**__  
I had nowhere to run to  
Je __**n'avais nulle part où m'enfuir**__  
Nothing to hold on to  
__**Rien à quoi m'accrocher**__  
I came so close to giving it up.  
__**J'étais à deux doigts d'abandonner**__  
And I wonder if you know.  
__**Et je me demande si tu sais**__  
How it feels to let you go?  
__**Ce que ça fait de te laisser partir?**_

Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, Naruto pu reconnaitre la forêt sans fin dans laquelle il se trouvait.

C'était un mauvais souvenir…

Lorsqu'il était enfant, sa mère avait cherché plusieurs fois à la perdre ici mais étrangement il finissait toujours par retrouver le chemin ou par être ramené à la maison par quelqu'un.

_« Que faisait un enfant si adorable seul ? »_ C'était ce qu'on lui demandait à chaque fois et évidement il mentait.

_« Ma mère cherche à se débarrasser de moi »_ n'était pas une réponse envisageable.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici il avait faillir y mourir, du moins c'est ce qu'avait prévu sa mère.  
Après l'avoir empoisonné et le pensant mort, elle était venue cacher le corps profondément dans la foret avec l'espoir sans doute qu'il soit dévoré ou décomposé avant qu'on ne le retrouve.

C'était son dernier souvenir de cette femme…

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que ce qu'il retenait vraiment de cette période en apparence sombre, était sa rencontre avec Sasuke.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Le froid glacial, le parc presque ensevelit sous la neige, sa « maman » de l'époque qui l'avait laissé là en début de matinée, les longues heures qu'il avait passé seul, tout lui revenait parfaitement.

Peu après midi il avait été ébloui par l'arrivée d'une femme magnifique.  
Elle avait de longs cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, des yeux tout aussi sombres et une peau plus pâle et pure que la neige autour d'eux.

Il l'avait observé avec minutie pendant un long moment avant de prendre conscience du petit garçon qui l'accompagnait et qui vu la ressemble frappante ne pouvait être que son fils.

Si la mère l'avait ébloui, l'enfant lui, l'avait fasciné et il l'avait regardé avec avidité et bonheur pendant plus d'une heure.

Il avait tout de suite été attiré par lui, malgré son air glacial et l'air boudeur qu'il abordait et même si les autres enfants semblait le craindre et les mères l'éviter, il lui avait paru aussi lumineux qu'un ange.

Il ne saurait pas expliquer ce qui s'était passé en lui lorsqu'il avait aperçu Sasuke pour la première fois dans ce parc figé dans un décor d'hiver, il se souvenait juste de l'impression irréelle qui se dégageait de lui et de ces yeux noirs, déroutants, qui l'avaient fascinés.

_You say goodbye in the pouring rain.  
__**Tu dis au revoir sous la pluie battante**__  
And I break down as you walk away.  
__**Et je m'effondre tandis que tu t'éloignes.**__  
__Stay, stay.  
__**Reste, reste.**__  
'Cause all my life I felt this way.  
__**Car j'ai ressenti ça toute ma vie**__  
But I could never find the words to say._

_**Mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver les mots pour dire**__  
Stay, stay._

_**Reste, reste.**_

Il s'était finalement décidé à aller lui parler, craignant de le voir partir et de perdre cette occasion unique de le connaitre.

Il s'était donc joyeusement planté devant lui.

Quand il lui avait lancé son regard froid voir glacial, le doré avait souri de toute ses dents et plongé sans aucun crainte dans ses onyx.  
Immédiatement il avait ressenti une connexion intense avec le brun, un lien puissant et voyant que l'autre aussi ne pouvait détourner les yeux son sourire s'était élargi.

Il aimait cette sensation que chacun pouvait lire en l'autre sans aucune limite…

Il s'était assis dans la neige, en face du brun, sans cesser de lui sourire et sans dire un mot, ne voulant pas briser l'étrange atmosphère qui venait de s'installer entre eux.  
Au bout d'une ou deux minutes le brun avait fait de même, il s'était assit, sans le lâcher du regard.

Le doré avait observé avec émerveillement le visage de Sasuke, sa peau si pâle, rosée par le froid, ses cheveux de jais dont seules quelques mèches dépassaient de son bonnet bleu nuit et surtout son regard noir et pénétrant qu'il trouvait étrangement réconfortant.

Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec des yeux si sombres !

Il l'avait d'ailleurs complimenté et même si Sasuke n'avait rien dit, quelque chose était passé dans son regard et ça lui avait largement suffit.

_So you change your mind.  
__**Alors change d'avis**__  
And say you're mine.  
__**Et dis que tu es à moi.**__  
Don't leave tonight.  
__**Ne t'en va pas ce soir**__  
__Stay.  
__**Reste.**_

Naruto frissonna.

Ces mots semblaient coller avec tellement de précision à leur histoire.

Était-ce vraiment un message pour lui ?

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Sasori et Kabuto avaient menti et que Sasuke lui avait bien demandé de sortir avec lui ?

_You say goodbye in the pouring rain.  
__**Tu dis au revoir sous la pluie battante**__  
And I break down as you walk away.  
__**Et je m'effondre tandis que tu t'éloignes.**__  
__Stay, stay.  
__**Reste, reste.**__  
'Cause all my life I felt this way.  
__**Car j'ai ressenti ça toute ma vie**__  
But I could never find the words to say._

_**Mais je n'ai jamais pu trouver les mots pour dire**__  
Stay, stay._

_**Reste, reste.**_

Soudain, la foret sembla disparaitre pour laisser place à ce fameux parc où il avait rencontré le brun, tout était identique et une intense chaleur l'envahit malgré la neige glaciale qui se perdait sous ses pieds nus.

_Stay with me, stay with me,  
__**Reste avec moi, reste avec moi,**__  
Stay with me, stay with me,  
__**Reste avec moi, reste avec moi,**__  
Stay, stay, stay, stay with me.  
__**Reste, reste, reste, reste avec moi.**_

Sans se soucier du froid et de sa nudité, il s'assit au sol, pile au même endroit qu'il y a des années alors que la chaleur et le bien être grandissaient en lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il eu le sentiment d'une présence qui lui fit immédiatement lever les yeux.

-Sasuke ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, une vive lumière l'aveugla puis se fut le trou noir.

**W**

Shino descendit doucement les escaliers, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer dans l'immense lieu silencieux et figé qu'était devenue la maison depuis l'incident avec Naruto.  
Il avança jusqu'à la cuisine et trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait, seul, un verre de lait plein à la main et le regard dans le vide.

-Ça va ? Le questionna-t-il.

L'autre sursauta, ce qui fit déborder un peu de lait qui coula jusqu'à ses doigts sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention.

-C'est comme si tout s'éteignait…Souffla-t-il sans se retourner.

Shino ne dit rien, il observa son ami quelques instant avant de s'asseoir à cette table où il ya peu de temps encore, ils avaient mangé et ris, tous ensemble.

Est-ce que l'époque où personne ne manquait à l'appel était définitivement révolue ?

Kiba se défigea enfin pour verser le contenu de son verre dans l'évier, apparemment absorbé par le liquide disparaissant dans les canalisations.

Shino tressaillit, le voir ainsi était déroutant et ça commençait à l'angoisser.

-Les choses vont s'arranger ! Lâcha-t-il spontanément.

Le brun eu un sourire mi moqueur, mi désabusé.

-Et comment ? Comment pourraient-elles s'arranger ? S'exclama-t-il en se tournant enfin vers son ami. Regarde autour de toi ! Est-ce que tu ne le sens pas ?  
-Sentir quoi ?

Kiba fit quelques pas, jusqu'à la baie vitrée de la cuisine qui lui offrait une magnifique vu sur un chêne immense qui l'avait toujours fasciné.

Le châtain attendait fébrilement une réponse, et au bout de minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, il vit le brun replier ses bras sur lui-même, s'enlaçant presque.

-Le froid…Autour de nous, en nous…Partout !

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

Ça lui paraissait insensé et pourtant incroyablement vrai !

Tout semblait être devenu tellement glacial…

-C'est parce que nos cœurs commencent à geler. Continua le brun avec le même ton mystique presque fou et pourtant si calme.

Il détourna les yeux du chêne et alluma le chauffage avant de se rapprocher de la table et de poursuivre.

-Ils vont redevenir comme avant…Mais je…je ne veux pas !  
-Avant quoi ? Demanda doucement Shino comme s'il parlait à un enfant timide.  
-Avant la chaleur…

Le châtain ne comprit pas tout de suite, il observa son ami avec un mélange de stupeur et d'incrédulité, cherchant à savoir si ses paroles avaient vraiment un sens.

-Il parle de Naruto ! L'éclaira Hinata en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges ce qui confirmait qu'elle avait comme d'autre ici passé la nuit à pleurer.

-Mais je pense qu'il n'y a que le harem qui puisse comprendre. Ajouta-t-elle face à son silence.

Il voulu lui dire qu'il comprenait, que lui aussi tremblait, que le froid semblait prendre peu à peu possession de lui, que Gaara lui manquait et qu'il avait peur de ne jamais revoir Naruto.  
Il voulu lui criait qu'il était là, qu'il les soutenait et qu'il ne laisserait tomber aucun membre de cette drôle de famille à laquelle il s'était attaché.

Mais il ne dit rien.

Comme à son habitude il tut ses sentiments et préféra reporter son attention sur le brun qu'il observa plus en détails et avec inquiétude.

-Il va bien. Le rassura-t-elle en se servant un café. Il est juste réfugié dans son monde…Il fait souvent ça lorsque les événements lui paraissent insurmontables ou trop douloureux.  
-Comme lorsqu'il a revu Drent ?  
-Ouai…  
-Et comment…Comment on…  
-On le fait revenir ?  
-Hun.  
-Faut juste attendre, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire ! Expliqua-t-elle. Habituellement Naru s'en occupe…On pourrait demander à Dei mais ce ne serait assez brutal comme retour alors…  
-On attend.  
-Voilà !

Elle tenta de lui sourire mais ne réussit qu'une drôle de grimace qu'elle effaça rapidement.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour avoir le sentiment d'être utile ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Tu es utile ! Répondit-elle une main sur son épaule.  
-Ouai…Railla-t-il.  
-Tu es présent non? Alors tu es utile !

Il tenta inutilement de cacher sa gêne en reportant son attention sur Kiba qui s'était endormi sur la table ce qui cette fois ci fit réellement rire la jeune femme

-Bon je te laisse t'occuper de lui ! Tenten vit assez mal la situation et Neji n'est pas vraiment en mesure de la consoler ! Lança-t-elle en quittant la cuisine.

**W**

Sakura hésitante, resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, observant sa meilleure amie qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'immense baie vitrée de la petite bibliothèque.

De longues minutes de silence passèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à entrer, une légère boule au ventre.

Ino ne broncha pas, elle reconnu immédiatement la brune à son parfum et sa démarche particulière et ne prit donc pas la peine de se tourner vers elle ou de la saluer.

-Je peux ? Questionna Sakura.

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint mais ne s'en offusqua pas et s'assit au près de son amie.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer ni ce qu'elle devait exactement dire, les idées se bousculaient toutes dans son esprit et aucune excuse ne semblait être à la hauteur.

-Comment-tu te sens ? Finit-elle par demander. Lorsque tu te perds comme ça dans tes pensés c'est que tu es soucieuse…

La blonde se leva brusquement pour s'éloigner avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Surprise par le ton utilisé, Sakura balbutia plusieurs secondes avant de se reprendre.

-Je veux pouvoir m'excuser et t'expliquer pourquoi…  
-Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es foutu de moi pendant toutes ces années ?  
-Je ne me suis pas…  
-Est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que ça me fait ? Hurla Ino. Tu m'as menti sur tout ! SUR TOUT !  
-Non ce n'est pas…  
-Je t'ai tout confié, tu es celle qui me connait le mieux, celle en qui j'avais entièrement confiance et toi tu n'as eu aucune confiance en moi !  
-Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi ! Répliqua Sakura.  
-Alors pourquoi tu m'as caché la vérité ? Pourquoi tu m'as raconté les mêmes mensonges qu'aux autres ?  
-Je ne pouvais le dire à personne. Je…  
-A personne sauf Naruto ?  
-C'est différent !  
-Oui, ça je le vois bien ! Ricana la blonde. Après tout, moi je ne suis que ta meilleure amie ! A moins que pour ça aussi tu m'aie menti !  
-NON ! Bien sûr que non !

Ino se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de toutes les questions qui me hantent? Sanglota-t-elle.  
-Je suis désolée…  
-Lorsque tous les lundis on allait tester les nouveaux végétariens de la ville est ce que c'était un calvaire pour toi ? Est-ce que tu rêvais d'un bon burger à la place ? Poursuivit-elle. Et quand on assistait aux défilés haute couture où qu'on passait la journée au spa, est ce que tu t'amusais vraiment ou tu me trouvais incroyablement superficielle ?  
-Jamais je n'ai…  
-Mes spectacles de danse classique c'était l'enfer pour toi ? Et les cours de piano avec ma mère tu trouvais ça ringard ? Ennuyeux ?

Sakura voulu intervenir mais son amie ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, continuant sur sa lancé.

-Et toutes les fois où tu t'es plainte de Sasuke et du mal que ça te faisais de l'aimer sans l'être en retour ? Toutes ces fois où j'ai pleuré pour toi en compatissant à ta douleur, est ce que ça t'amusait ? Est-ce que tu t'entrainais avant pour être crédible ? S'emporta-t-elle. Est-ce que tu comptais les points avec un bonus pour chaque larme que tu réussissais à m'arracher ?  
-Je n'aurai jamais fais quelque chose d'aussi horrible ! S'indigna la brune. Et tu le sais !  
-Non je ne le sais pas ! Souffla Ino entre deux sanglots. Justement je ne sais rien du tout !

Touchée par la peine de sa meilleure amie et consciente de la légitimité de ses reproches, Sakura se rapprocha doucement de cette dernière pour lui attraper la main, en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de son fauteuil.

-Rien n'a changé…Souffla-t-elle. Tu compte toujours énormément pour moi et tu es toujours celle avec qui j'ai envie de partager les bons et les mauvais moments. Je n'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments.

Ino ne répondit pas tout de suite, et elles restèrent tous les deux dans la même position, laissant libre cours à leur chagrin.

Pendant de longues minutes, seules leurs larmes brisèrent le silence pesant de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Ino ne reprenne difficilement la parole.

-Je suis désolée mais tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie. Lâcha-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Déstabilisée, Sakura se retrouva par terre totalement abasourdie.

-Ino ! S'il te plait, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir toute ta vie ! S'exclama-t-elle une fois remise.  
-Tu ne comprends pas. Répondit la blonde. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je ne te connais pas.

Son ton était plus calme mais ça ne rassura pas la brune pour autant.

-Ma meilleure amie est végétarienne, elle ne jure que par les marques de luxe et les soins esthétiques, elle voue un culte à la musique classique et pourrait se damner pour un sourire de Sasuke. Expliqua-t-elle. Tu vois ? Tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie.  
-Tu ne peux pas…Tenta Sakura.  
-SI JE PEUX ! S'emporta de nouveau Ino. Toute ta putain de vie n'est qu'une imposture ! Tu n'existes pas ! Tout comme notre amitié et ces soit disant liens que tu as tissés avec les autres.  
-Tu te trompes je…  
-Je vais rentrer chez moi.  
-NON ! S'il te plait…  
-Je vais rentrer, oublier toute cette mascarade et faire le deuil de ma meilleure amie.  
-Ino…

Malgré le murmure et les sanglots de Sakura, Ino sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé, sans un regard pour cette dernière.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, Lee qui avait croisé Ino dans les couloirs entra dans la pièce, il trouva sa petite amie toujours assise sur la moquette en larmes.  
Immédiatement il se précipita pour l'aider à se relever avant de s'asseoir dans un canapé et l'installer sur ses genoux.

-Elle…Elle me déteste ! Hoqueta-t-elle.  
-Mais non, elle est juste en colère et blessée.  
-Elle ne m'a même… pas laissé lui expliquer.  
-Laisse lui encore du temps, c'est trop frais pour le moment.  
-Mais elle part ! Elle ne veut plus me voir !  
-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose qu'elle prenne un peu de distance. Tenta-t-il de la rassurer. C'est mieux pour réfléchir calmement à ce qui s'est passé et revenir ensuite vers toi pour une explication.  
-Et si elle ne revenait pas ?  
-Vous êtes amies mon cœur, elle va te pardonner.

Sakura qui était blottie dans ses bras, se colla un peu plus à lui en cachant son visage dans son cou.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
-J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles « mon cœur ». Souffla-t-elle.

Attendrit, Lee la serra un peu plus fort avant de lui embrasser le front.

-Et si elle avait raison ? Finit-elle par demander.  
-Sur ?  
-Si je n'avais vraiment aucune identité ? Si je n'étais qu'une imposture ?  
-Lorsque Ino sera calmée, elle prendra le temps de te découvrir comme je l'ai fait et comme l'a fait Naru avant moi et elle se rendra compte que tu as une personnalité extraordinaire.  
-C'est si nouveau pour moi…J'ai tellement l'habitude de faire le contraire de ce que j'aime, de dire le contraire de ce que je pense que maintenant que j'ai l'occasion d'être réellement moi je me sens perdue !  
-Tu vas t'y habituer rapidement ne t'inquiète pas ! Répondit Lee toujours avec la même douceur. C'est assez facile de se laisser aller à ses envies et d'être spontané une fois qu'on est lancé.  
-Et si Ino et les autres n'aime pas la vraie moi ?  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui te demandais comment ils pouvaient supporter une fille aussi superficielle et chiante que celle dont tu avais endossé le rôle ?  
-Hun.  
-Ils n'auront donc aucun mal à adorer la personne géniale et attachante que tu es !

Sakura se détacha légèrement de son copain pour jouer avec la chaine en argent qui pendait à son cou, les sourcils froncé et une petite moue sur les lèvres.

-Et si je me perds ? Ajouta-t-elle.

Il essuya délicatement les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore aux coins de ses yeux avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu m'as fais l'honneur de t'ouvrir à moi, de me faire découvrir celle que tu es, le meilleur comme le pire et tout ce que tu m'as offert, tout ce que tu es, fais aujourd'hui parti de moi alors si tu te perds, il te suffira de t'en remettre à moi.

Émue la jeune fille ne dit rien, elle se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé et ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant renifler contre lui.

**W**

Shikamaru serra un peu plus le corps contre lui, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Même lorsque sa petite amie se détacha de lui dix minutes plus tard pour rejoindre la salle de bain, il ne broncha pas, se contentant de s'allonger sur le ventre.

Cela faisait quatre jours que l'incident avait eu lieu, quatre jours que les pleurs, la colère et l'angoisse avaient prit possession du harem et surtout quatre jour qu'ils passaient dans ce lit.

Temari folle de rage après ce qui était arrivé à son frère ne cessait de crier que tout était de la faute de Naruto et qu'elle espérait que ce dernier paye pour ces crimes ce qui avait évidement mit le reste du groupe mais surtout Sasuke hors de lui et une horrible dispute avait suivie.

Conscient que sa copine parlait sous le coup de la colère et de la douleur et qu'elle regretterait ses propos plus tard, Shikamaru avait tenté de la calmer.  
Mais cette dernière en avait déduit qu'il se rangeait du côté de son meilleur ami et non du sien, rapidement ils s'étaient retrouvé dans sa chambre à se hurler des mots plus monstrueux les uns que les autres avant de se sauter dessus.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés à s'embrasser passionnément voir violemment mais il se souvenait avoir comprit que c'était la seule réponse possible à leur mal être.

En quatre jours aucun mot n'avait été échangé, seul leurs corps s'exprimaient avec toujours plus de rage et de besoin.

Shikamaru avait toujours trouvé ridicule les films où lors des moments dramatiques les héros s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine où lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à faire l'amour pendant que leur bateau coulait dans des eaux glaciales mais à présent il comprenait.

Ce besoin désespéré de combler un vide et d'effacer le froid qui s'insinue dans chaque partie de votre être, cette irrémédiable envie de se fondre dans l'autre, de se sentir vivant, d'oublier sa peine.

Chaque baiser, chaque caresse était semblable à une drogue qui anesthésiait la douleur, coupait de la réalité et faisait disparaitre toutes les colères, les craintes et les questions.

Ne plus penser et ne plus rien ressentir…

Un long frissonna lui traversa le corps malgré l'énorme couette sous laquelle il se trouvait ce qui l'obligea à se lever pour s'habiller.

Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre de sous vêtement mais se jeta rapidement sur son gros pull en laine et son vieux pantalon de sport.

Ça ne suffisait pas !

Le chauffage, le sexe, les vêtements d'hiver, plus rien ne suffisait !

Il soupira tristement avant de retourner dans lit, les couvertures montées jusqu'à son menton.

Pourquoi avait-il si froid ?

Il sursauta lorsque la porte de la salle de bain claqua, laissant apparaitre Temari, habillée et apprêtée pour la première fois en quatre jours.

-Tu vas chercher les croissants ? Sourit-il. Vu l'heure qu'il est je me ferais plutôt une pizza ou un chinois.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de plier ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna le brun en se redressant.  
-Je fais mes valises.  
-Hein ?!  
-Je pars ! Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
-Comment ça tu pars ? S'exclama son petit ami en sortant brusquement du lit. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Temari soupira, apparemment agacée.

-J'ai besoin de voir ma mère !  
-Oui, bien sûr je comprends…Tu y vas pour le weekend ?  
-Je pars Shika ! Je quitte cette maison de dingue! Cria-t-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais les voir !

Shikamaru resta un instant figé face aux propos de la jeune femme.

-Je sais que tu es en colère mais ce n'est pas leur faute si…Tenta-t-il.  
-Je n'en peux plus ! L'interrompit-elle. J'ai…j'ai essayé ! J'ai vraiment essayé, mais…

Le brun fit quelques pas vers elle, mais elle recula instinctivement avant de poursuivre.

-Ce que je veux, c'est une vie calme, une vie où mon père serait vivant et sain d'esprit, une vie avec un frère aimant et sans aucune pulsion meurtrière, sans aucun pouvoir étrange. Expliqua-t-elle. Une vie sans harem, sans Naruto et la fascination malsaine qu'il engendre, sans combat et sans danger !

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, attrapant machinalement un de ses chemisiers pour le plier.

-Je voudrais aller en cours tout simplement…Souffla-t-elle. Loin de ces histoires de prince, de chevalier et de roi à la con et de ces groupies en chaleurs ridicules !  
-Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? La questionna son copain. Tu n'es pas obligé d'adhérer au harem ou de vivre ici, tu peux…  
-SI ! Si j'étais obligé ! L'interrompit-elle de nouveau. Si je voulais voir Gaara et essayer de me rapprocher de lui, si je voulais ne pas vous perdre toi et les autres, je le devais !  
-Tu ne nous perdras pas ! S'indigna presque Shika.  
-Si ! Mais maintenant je sais que ça n'a pas d'importance !  
-Pardon ?!

Le chemisier proprement plié fut chiffonné de nouveau et fourré dans un sac.

-Je n'ai pas de frère, je n'en ai jamais eu ! Il ne veut pas de moi et je n'ai pas besoin de lui !  
-Tu es bouleversée tu…  
-NON ! J'ouvre enfin les yeux ! S'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi devrais-je me forcer à être quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi devrais-je renoncer à la vie de mes rêves et faire passer tout le monde avant moi ?  
-Mais personne ne te le demande !  
-C'est pourtant ce que je fais depuis la rentrée !

De nouveau Shikamaru ne su que dire, il se contenta d'observer sa petite amie continuer de jeter ses vêtements dans son drôle de sac en chanvre.

-Tout ça, c'est une erreur ! Ajouta-t-elle. Tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre arrivé !  
-Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! On a quand même enfin réussit à être ensemble !

Devant le manque total de réaction de sa petite amie, le brun s'emporta un peu plus.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? La questionna-t-il en se rapprochant. Que tu ne vives plus ici, et évites le harem on s'en fout ! Ce qui compte c'est que ça se passe bien entre nous non ?

Une fois de plus la jeune femme ne réagit pas.

-MAIS RÉPOND MOI BORDEL! Hurla le brun. DIS QUELQUE CHOSE !  
-Ma mère est installée en Allemagne Shika ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
-Et nous ? Gémit-il. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête et tout foutre en l'air !  
-Je suis désolée, c'est la seule solution.  
-NON ! Geignit-il en la retenant par le bras. NON !

Elle tenta de se dégager pour sortir de la chambre mais il resserra sa prise.

-Mais je t'aime ! Pleura-t-il. Je t'aime !

La douleur ayant prit le pas sur la colère, la pression sur le bras de Temari diminua et cette dernière en profita.

-C'est mieux comme ça ! Assura-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

**W**

Hinata observa une dernière fois Tenten qui dormait profondément avant de sortir doucement de sa chambre et rejoindre celle de son petit ami.

Il lui offrit un sourire réconfortant et ouvrit grand ses bras, où elle se réfugia immédiatement.

Heureusement qu'il était là pour l'apaiser, et faire taire cette colère et cette haine qui grandissait en elle, menaçant de reprendre le pouvoir.

-Tenten va mieux ? Voulu-t-il savoir.  
-Elle a pas mal pleuré mais a finit par s'endormir. Répondit-elle en profitant des caresses dans ses cheveux.  
-Et toi, comment tu te sens ?  
-Je passe de la colère à la peine en quelque secondes …

-Naru va se réveiller !  
-Je le sais…Je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Chôji se contenta de la serrer un peu plus contre lui ce qui arracha un soupire de bien être à sa copine.

-Est-ce que tu es allé voir Shika ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
-Tu as entendu la dispute ?  
-Je crois que personne ne l'a loupé, c'était violent.  
-Il a refusé de m'ouvrir…Je crois que Sasuke gérera mieux que moi la situation.  
-Temari s'est vraiment laissé envahir par le froid…Souffla la brune en lui caressant la nuque.  
-Pardon ?  
-Non, rien…Je dis juste qu'elle n'y est vraiment pas allée de main morte !  
-Hum.

Hinata sentant que quelque chose gênait son petit ami se détacha légèrement de lui pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Rien…  
-Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas !

Chôji se tortilla, visiblement mal à l'aise ce qui inquiéta un peu plus la jeune femme.

- Parle-moi. L'encouragea-t-elle.

Il inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que Tema…Que…Qu'elle a tord ?  
-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle en quittant ses genoux pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.  
-Et bien, elle n'a pas dit que des bêtises non ?

Hinata marqua un temps d'arrêt afin d'éviter de laisser sa colère prendre le dessus avant de lui répondre.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça…Elle ne veut pas de nous, c'est son droit. Expliqua-t-elle. Je ne partage pas ses opinions mais je peux comprendre qu'elle ait décidé de choisir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle.  
-Elle veut juste une vie normale, il n'y a rien de mal à ça !  
-Normale ?

Chôji se redressa légèrement.

-Je veux dire, moi aussi j'attends avec impatience que tout ça se termine !  
-Tout ça ? Répéta sa copine, un peu perdue tandis qu'elle sentait bouillonner en elle ses anciens démons  
-C'est vrai qu'on a quasiment jamais mit les pieds en cours et que notre quotidien est fait de violences, de combats, d'enlèvements et de médecins ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est normal de vouloir que ça s'arrête !

Hinata se leva brusquement.

-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?  
-Hina, ne me dis pas que tu n'y songes pas ? S'étonna-t-il. Je veux dire des pouvoirs qui fusent dans tous les sens, un rythme de dingue, un danger permanent…Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça ? Ça va bien finir par revenir à la normale ?  
-Normal ? MAIS BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUX DIRE NORMAL ? Hurla-t-elle.  
-Calme toi, je ne…  
-Tu m'as menti !  
-Bien sûr que non ! Nia-t-il en s'asseyant.

-Tu penses être meilleur que nous ? Cracha-t-elle. Tu crois pouvoir te permettre de nous juger ?  
-Ce n'est pas du tout ça !  
-Ah oui ? ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE LA ?!

Malgré sa colère, elle fondit en larmes et Chôji voulu immédiatement la rejoindre pour la consoler, mais le mouvement de recul qu'elle eut l'en empêcha.

-On a été clair pourtant ! On vous a tout dit, on a rien caché !  
-S'il te plait, calme toi.  
-Tu le savais ! TU SAVAIS QUI J'ÉTAIS ! Hurla-t-elle alors que la température de la pièce venait brutalement de chuter en dessous des zéros degrés.

Chôji avait perdu ses moyens, ahuri par la haine qui se dégageait de sa petite amie et son comportement agressif.  
La jeune fille douce et tendre qu'il serrait dans ses bras il y a quelques minutes encore semblait avoir totalement disparue.

-Hina, je n'ai jamais voulu dire du mal de toi ou des autres. Tenta-t-il en voyant la brune se calmer aussi vite qu'elle s'était emporté.

Elle paraissait soudainement abattue et lasse.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison…On est qu'un ramassis de cas sociaux…Maltraités, violés, abandonnés, moqués, indésirables, mis à l'écart…Souffla-t-elle.

Elle observa un instant le parquet à présent totalement recouvert de glace avant de reprendre.

-On a des pouvoir de monstres, on est en permanence en danger, on doit se cacher et mentir aux autres, on est maladivement dépendants les uns des autres et incapable de se débrouiller sans Naru.

Chôji observait sa copine figer la chambre dans la glace, dans un mélange de crainte et de fascination.  
Debout dans ce décor irréel, il avait le sentiment de la voir pour la première fois, de la redécouvrir et malgré le froid devenu insupportable et la peur qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux d'elle.

La princesse de glace…C'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait, la première fois qu'il prenait réellement conscience que ce n'était pas juste un surnom, que tout ceci était bel et bien réel.

Il se sentait stupide et ridicule à présent !

-On pleure énormément, on rit pour un rien, on crie beaucoup, on boit pas mal et on notre complexe relation au sexe est sans aucun doute malsaine aux yeux des autres ! Ajouta la jeune fille sur le même ton.

Chôji ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler, de s'excuser pour sa maladresse et d'expliquer le malentendu mais rien ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Tout comme pour le terme « réalité, je n'ai jamais compris ce que « normal » voulait dire, mais il est sûr que selon vos critères nous ne le sommes pas.  
-Je suis désolée, je me suis mal exprimé. Commença-t-il.  
-Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir de ce mode de vie ! De ne pas vouloir de nous ! De moi ! L'interrompit-elle en larmes. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises avant…  
-S'il te plait, écoute moi ! Insista-t-il.  
-Ouai, avant que l'idiote que je suis ne tombe amoureuse de toi !

L'aveu coupa de nouveau tous ses moyens au jeune homme qui balbutia plusieurs lettres incompréhensibles avant de se taire.

- Maintenant va-t'en ! Sanglota-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.  
-Hein ? NON !  
-Je ne veux plus te voir alors va-t'en !  
-HORS DE QUESTION !

Il voulu aller vers elle, mais incapable de garder l'équilibre sur le sol transformé en patinoire il se retrouva rapidement au sol.

Il n'abandonna pas pour autant, continuant de crier pour avoir son attention et la forcer à lui faire face.

- Regarde-moi ! Cria-t-il.  
-LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !  
-Je te rejoindrais à genoux s'il le faut !

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, de nouveau en colère, ses yeux gris semblant pouvoir lui glacer le cœur.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Lâcha-t-elle durement alors qu'une prison de glace s'abattait sur le jeune homme.  
-Hina, ne déconne pas !  
-C'est ce qu'on risque lorsque on sort avec un monstre ! Railla-t-elle.

Après être passé à côté de lui non sans lui jeter un regard noir, elle quitta la pièce hors d'elle.

**W**

Ce fut le froid qui sortit Shino de ses songes.  
La veille, Kiba s'était endormi après une bonne dose de lait et de somnifères, inquiet il avait décidé de rester auprès de lui, et avait finit par sombrer à son tour.

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le visage du brun qui avait apparemment du mal à émerger.

-Salut ! Souffla-t-il.

L'autre grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en se frottant les yeux, ce qui élargit le sourire de Shino.

-Bien dormi ? Essaya-t-il de nouveau quelques minutes après.

Kiba étouffa un dernier bâillement.

-Fatigué… Soupira-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

Le châtain fit de même et ils n'échangèrent plus une parole pendant au moins un quart d'heure, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

-A chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai le sentiment que Naru sera là, souriant…Puis rapidement les frissons et le vide me ramènent à la réalité.

Shino ne dit rien et Kiba n'attendait de toute manière aucune réponse.

-Tu le sens aussi n'est ce pas ?

Pour la première fois, le châtain n'eut pas à se demander ce que voulait dire le brun.  
Il comprenait parfaitement le sens et la portée de chaque mot et curieusement ce sentiment d'appartenance l'apaisa immédiatement.

-Il va bien…Souffla-t-il simplement. Il va se réveiller.

Il en était réellement persuadé et ne pouvait imaginer que les choses se passent différemment.

Tout irait bien.  
Il fallait que tout aille bien !

Cet attachement était tout nouveau pour lui et contrairement aux angoisses qui l'étouffaient habituellement lorsque des gens cherchaient à se rapprocher de lui, aujourd'hui il se sentait parfaitement à sa place.

-Est-ce qu'il le fera à temps ? Le questionna Kiba. Avant que nous vieux démons n'aient prit le dessus et que tout ne soit irrémédiablement détruit ?

Son ami marqua un léger temps d'arrêt avant de lui répondre.

-C'est vrai qu'en ce moment on traverse pas mal de moments difficiles mais ça va se régler !  
-Vraiment ? Tu penses que Hina va pardonner à Chôji, que Temari va revenir vers Shika, que Dei va lâcher sa bouteille et que…  
-Hey, respire ! L'interrompit Shino en lui attrapant la main. Respire.

Ils se faisaient à présent tous les deux face, allongés au milieu du lit, l'un cherchant à rassurer l'autre.

-Désolé ! S'exclama Kiba une fois calmé. Je panique pour un rien en ce moment !  
-Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, c'est normal.  
-Il y a eu tellement de changement en si peu de temps et…au début tout avait l'air d'aller et j'étais vraiment heureux de la tournure des choses !  
-Mais rapidement les catastrophes se sont enchainées ! Conclu pour lui le châtain.

Le brun hocha la tête avant de se relever pour s'asseoir.

-J'essaye de ne pas penser au pire mais…J'ai tellement de questions horribles et angoissantes qui tournent en boucle ! S'exclama-t-il. Et si Naru ne revient pas à lui ? Comment on va faire sans Gaara ? Est-ce qu'on peut réellement battre le marionnettiste et Kabuto ? Est-ce que vous n'allez pas tous comme Tema ou Chôji vous rendre compte de ce que nous sommes et nous abandonner ?

Shino qui lui tenait toujours la main, fut envahit d'une soudaine bouffé d'affection face aux propos et à l'air perdu du jeune homme.  
Il tira légèrement sur son bras pour l'allonger de nouveau, cette fois ci contre lui.

-Tu penses vraiment que Sasuke va quitter Naru ? Que Sakura va laisser Lee ou que Chôji n'est pas dingue d'Hinata ?  
-Dis comme ça…  
-Ino et Shika n'abandonneront jamais leurs meilleurs amis et moi…Moi je ne te laisserai pas !

Kiba tenta de faire comme si la fin de cette phrase était totalement anodine mais ses joues se colorèrent immédiatement d'un rouge vif tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.

Il était extrêmement gêné mais ne voulait surtout pas que Shino s'en rende compte.

Après tout un ami pouvait bien vous dire ce genre de chose, non ?

Il n'avait aucune raison de se comporter comme une jeune vierge effarouchée !

Heureusement pour lui, deux coups frappés mirent fin à son malaise.  
Il se sépara rapidement du châtain et bondit hors du lit.

-Entrez ! Hurla-t-il presque.

Shino soupira et se dégagea à son tour des couettes pour s'asseoir sur le bord.

-Je dérange ? Demanda timidement Sakura.  
-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Lança le brun de manière exagérément détendue. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-En fait je voulais savoir si vous n'aviez pas envie d'un ciné.

-Un ciné ?  
-Je…Lee essaye de me faire croire que tout va bien mais je sens bien qu'il fait semblant. Alors, je pensais qu'une petite sortie avec des amis lui changerait les idées. Expliqua-t-elle. Seulement vu les derniers événements personne n'est vraiment en état…

Kiba sourit avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la jeune femme pour la serrer dans ses bras.  
Celle-ci, une fois la surprise passée, lui rendit son étreinte.

-Merci de prendre soin de Lee. Souffla-t-il tendrement.

Le câlin se prolongea encore un peu avant que Sakura ne se détache.

-Je peux compter sur vous alors ?  
-Le temps de prendre une douche et je suis prêt ! Répondit le brun.  
-Pareil pour moi. Sourit Shino.

-Génial ! Je vais prévenir Lee alors !

Elle leur offrit un dernier sourire rayonnant avant de s'éclipser.

**W**

La première chose que fit Sasuke en ouvrant les yeux fut de se tourner vers Naruto dans l'espoir que celui soit réveillé.

Mais une fois de plus, il déchanta.

Le blond n'avait pas bougé, toujours allongé sur son côté droit, serein, angélique même et le brun ne pu réprimer un sanglot.

Il caressa avec tendresse les moindres détails de son visage, s'autorisant à pleurer de nouveau, comme il le faisait depuis bientôt six jours.

- Réveille-toi. Souffla-t-il. S'il te plait, réveille-toi !

_« Plus jamais je ne t'aimerai Sasuke ! TU M'ENTENDS ? Plus jamais! »_

Il secoua violemment la tête pour effacer ses mauvais souvenirs.

-Même si tu me détestes, même si tu ne veux pas de moi…Sanglota-t-il. Juste…reviens-moi, s'il te plait !

L'entrée pu discrète de Deidara titubant, une bouteille de whisky à la main le fit sursauter et une fois de plus et malgré la situation il ne pu s'empêcher de le maudire et le regard noir qu'ils échangèrent n'allégea pas l'ambiance.

Il essuya rapidement ses larmes à l'aide de sa manche, embrassa tendrement Naruto sur le front puis les lèvres et sortit rapidement, bousculant au passage l'ainé qui n'eut aucune réaction, ses yeux mouillés déjà rivés sur son frère.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Sasuke s'y appuya un instant pour tenter de calmer la colère qui bouillonnait en lui.  
Il porta machinalement une main à son pendentif, où une petite bague en argent pendait et après une profonde inspiration se dirigea vers le bar du petit salon qu'il dévalisa.

Les bras chargés de bouteille d'alcool fort et de canettes de bière, il tapa à l'aide de son pied à la porte de Chôji.

Son ami mit de longues minutes avant de lui ouvrir, mais lorsqu'il le vit, il comprit immédiatement son intention et sans échanger un mot ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Shikamaru.

Chôji frappa deux coups puis ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse.  
La chambre était saccagée et seule une lampe de chevet renversée au sol éclairait un peu la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Les deux garçons ne parurent pas surpris et s'installèrent rapidement auprès de leur ami qui était par terre, réfugié dans un coin de la pièce.

Shikamaru attrapa sans hésitation la bouteille de vodka que lui tendait Sasuke tandis que Chôji attaquait celle de bourbon.

Tenten resta figée de surprise quelques instants lorsqu'en pénétrant dans la chambre de Naruto elle vit l'état de Deidara.

Le blond était assis par terre, contre le lit de son frère, une main dans la sienne et une bouteille presque vide dans l'autre.

Lui qui était habituellement si soigné et élégant était dans un état déplorable.  
Il ne s'était pas changé depuis presque une semaine, n'avait rien avalé non plus en dehors de litres d'alcool et de la fumé de ses dizaines de cigarettes.

Avait-il au moins dormit ?

Elle en doutait…

Il releva enfin le visage vers elle et les poches violettes sous ses yeux lui confirmèrent qu'il n'avait pas dû fermer l'œil.

Un frisson la secoua, et elle resserra un peu plus son gilet en laine, laissant son regard glisser sur Naruto.

Ils ne s'en sortaient vraiment pas sans lui !

Hinata recommençait à haïr le monde entier, Kiba était totalement perdu et paniqué, Neji incarnait de nouveau l'indifférence et la froideur, Lee s'occupait de tout et de tout le monde pour ne surtout pas penser à sa propre douleur, Dei se jetait sur l'alcool et elle…

Ils étaient tous encore tellement fragiles, tellement facile à détourner et détruire…

La bouteille venait à peine de se vider dans une dernière gorgée et déjà Deidara en ouvrait une autre qu'il venait de sortir de sa large veste sale.

-Arrête ça ! Souffla la jeune femme.

Il ne prêta pas attention à elle et porta le goulot à ses lèvres.

-Arrête tes conneries maintenant ! Haussa-t-elle le ton. Tu es pathétique !

Il bu une nouvelle rasade avant de lui répondre.

-Je sais…Souffla-t-il difficilement. Je sais, mais c'est ce que je suis.

Face à son regard douloureux et emplit de larmes la jeune femme se radoucit.

-Avant que Naru n'entre dans ma vie, je me détruisais, tous les jours un peu plus et si…si…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, ses pleurs l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot et Tenten qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui prit la main en signe de soutien.

-S'il n'est plus là, je n'ai plus personne à protéger, plus personne à impressionner, à rendre fière ! S'exclama-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool franchit ses lèvres et la jeune femme ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter.

-Pourquoi devrais-je me lever le matin ? Pour qui devrais-je essayer de rendre ce putain de monde meilleur ? Poursuivit-il. Qu'est ce qui va m'empêcher de me foutre en l'air ?

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, lâchant par la même occasion et la bouteille de whisky et la main de son amie.

-Je me fous que ce soit bizarre ou que les autres trouvent ça malsain, pour vivre j'ai besoin de Naru et rien d'autre !

Tenten eu un sourire triste mais affectueux avant de se relever et de lui tendre la main.

-Dors ! Souffla-t-elle. Repose-toi et une fois en forme tu iras prendre une douche pour être présentable à son réveil.

Deidara hésita quelque instant, un peu confus puis il saisit la main tendue et se laissa coucher et border près de son frère comme un enfant.

Une fois certaine qu'il soit bien installé, elle ramassa la bouteille renversée au sol, épongea l'alcool rependu à l'aide de mouchoirs et sortit discrètement.

Contre la porte, elle soupira fortement.

Peut-être que finalement ce que lui avait dit Neji lorsqu'il l'avait quitté il y a des années n'était pas faux.

Peut-être qu'elle sera toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre amoureuse de Dei.

**W**

Sasuke, Shikamaru et Chôji étaient tous les trois alignés contre un mur de la chambre, de nombreux cadavres de bouteilles à leurs pieds ainsi que plusieurs cendriers plein à ras-bord.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'ils buvaient et pleuraient en parlant de leurs malheurs et de ceux qui leur causaient tant de peine.

Shikamaru se plaignit en riant bêtement du manque d'ambiance et Chôji après avoir renversé la moitié de sa canette au sol réussit à attrapa son lecteur pour le brancher à la station à moitié renversée à ses pieds mais apparemment encore en état de marche.

-Hina adore cette chanson ! Beugla-t-il tandis que les premières notes se faisaient entendre.

_**Sans tenir compte de l'âge ça fait aussi mal.**_

_**Sans tenir compte de notre jeune âge,**_

_**Nous savons tout et ressentons la douleur.**_

_**Pourquoi as-tu menti en disant que tout irait bien ?**_

_**Un cœur brisé ne se répare pas si facilement.**_

_**Comment-vais-je vivre sans toi puisque…**_

_**Même si je meurs, je ne peux pas te laisser partir.**_

_**Comment puis-je te laisser partir ?**_

_**Si tu as l'intention de t'en aller,**_

_**Alors répare mon cœur.**_

_**Pour que je puisse au moins survivre sans avoir mal.**_

_**Si tu ne le peux pas, alors puisqu'il me sera impossible de vivre,**_

_**Je ne peux pas te laisser partir même si je meurs.**_

-Ce n'est pas vraiment à ce genre d'ambiance que je pensais. Souffla Shikamaru redevenu comme ses amis plus sérieux.

Il avait beau enchainer les bouteilles, il lui semblait qu'il ne serait jamais assez ivre pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant Temari et leur dernière dispute.

Il pensait que tout allait bien, qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble, heureux pour toujours comme dans ces stupides comédies romantiques qui le faisait tant rire et en quelques minutes tout avait basculé.

Il avait suffit de quelques mots pour que son monde ne s'effondre, engloutissant avec lui ce merveilleux bonheur qu'il avait eu tant de mal à acquérir et accepter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant ?

Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la vie auprès de celle qu'il aime, comment pourrait-il revenir à son ancienne vie ?

-Impossible ! S'exclama-t-il en attrapant une des bouteilles près de lui.

Ses amis ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, conscient que chacun était perdu dans ses pensés, ses souvenirs et ses regrets.

-Naru aime la jouer au piano… Intervint Sasuke en essuya en vain ses larmes.

Encore une fois il allait peut-être le perdre.

Dès qu'il pensait être enfin proche de Naruto, celui ci semblait s'éloigner un peu plus.

Le blond lui avait peut-être réellement pardonné mais il n'avait absolument pas oublié ce qu'il avait dû endurer par sa faute.

Tous ses plus horribles souvenirs étaient liés à l'époque de ses sentiments pour lui, alors comment pouvait-il le convaincre de l'aimer à nouveau ?

Ou du moins essayer…

Les propos de Tenten tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, la culpabilité et la colère le rongeaient de l'intérieur et tout ce qu'il voulait depuis sa discussion avec la jeune femme c'était serrer Naruto dans ses bras.

Il n'était pas sûr de trouver les mots ni d'arriver à le convaincre, mais il voulait essayer, jusqu'à ce que ça fonctionne !

Seulement Kabuto et Sasori ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de tenter quoique ce soit et depuis six jours il vivait dans l'angoisse de le perdre de nouveau.

Deidara lui avait assuré qu'il était sauvé, qu'il avait réussit à le ramener mais il voyait bien que l'ainé n'était lui-même pas convaincu et l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait tout le harem prouvait bien que rien n'était gagné.

Sa chanson, est ce qu'il l'avait vraiment entendu ? Avait-il réussit à l'atteindre et l'aider ?

Était-ce réellement sa voix qui l'avait guidé hors du piège du marionnettiste ?

Il avait besoin de le voir, de l'entendre, de pouvoir lui parler, le toucher…

Peu importe qu'il le repousse une fois de plus, il tiendrait bon, il n'abandonnerait pas !

Il refusait de tout gâcher comme il l'avait fait il y a des années.

S'il y a quatre ans il avait été un peu plus attentif aux sentiments de Naruto et plus ouvert aux siens les choses se seraient-elles passées différemment ?  
Aurait-il pu éviter toute cette souffrance au blond ?

S'il ne l'avait pas cruellement abandonné, s'il l'avait aidé et soutenu seraient-ils ensemble aujourd'hui ?

Il savait que ces questions étaient inutiles, qu'elles ne feraient pas avancer les choses et qu'il était trop tard pour se les poser mais quoiqu'il fasse, elles revenaient sans cesse le tourmenter.

Shikamaru lui tendit une bouteille qu'il attrapa en le remerciant d'un signe de tête sans pour autant le regarder, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Il expira profondément avant d'avaler une longue gorgée, sans se soucier du liquide qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire pour finir sur son tee-shirt.

Ce n'était pas vraiment important que Naruto ne veuille pas lui donner une autre chance, ni même qu'il le déteste, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir rester à ses côtés.

Était-ce vraiment trop demander ?

_**Peu importe combien de fois tu m'éloignes de toi.**_

_**Je tiendrais à toi jusqu'à la fin,**_

_**Pour que tu ne puisses partir nulle part.**_

_**Si tu t'en vas alors mens-moi.**_

_**Rencontrons-nous demain.**_

_**Et une rencontre avec le sourire.**_

_**Puis dis que tu plaisantais au sujet de notre rupture.**_

_**Si ce n'est pas le cas alors,**_

_**Je ne peux pas te laisser partir même si je meurs.**_

_**Comment puis-je te laisser partir ?**_

_**Si tu as l'intention de t'en aller,**_

_**Alors répare mon cœur.**_

_**Pour que je puisse au moins survivre sans avoir mal.**_

_**Si tu ne le peux pas, alors puisqu'il me sera impossible de vivre,**_

_**Je ne peux pas te laisser partir même si je meurs.**_

Chôji avait l'impression d'être le plus pathétique des trois, celui qui avait le moins le droit de se plaindre et qui ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

Ses amis ne faisaient que subir les désirs et les hésitations de l'autre alors que dans son cas, c'était lui qui avait tout gâché et uniquement lui !

Sa relation avec Hinata était parfaite, quasiment idyllique et il avait fallut qu'il se lance sur cet épineux et stupide sujet de « normalité ».

Il n'avait sans doute pas assez prit conscience de la différence de sa petite amie et n'avait pas réalisé qu'avec elle et le reste du harem, même le quotidien n'aurait rien de routinier !

Ce n'est qu'en écoutant les propos de la jeune femme que cette réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet et avec, tout le mal qu'il avait causé à celle qu'il aimait.

C'était sa première relation amoureuse, la première fois qu'il avait de réels sentiments et il n'avait vraiment pas su s'y prendre.

Hinata lui avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, ça aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie, il aurait dû à son tour lui déclarer sa flamme et lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui et à quel point elle comptait, au lieu de ça…

Au lieu de ça il s'était retrouvé seul, en larmes, enfermé dans un cube de glace à crier le nom de celle qu'il aimait.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir tellement de colère et de haine en elle…

Pourrait-il réellement trouver le moyen de la retrouver ?

Et si elle ne voulait réellement plus jamais le revoir ?

_**Nous avons passé tellement de temps ensemble.**_

_**Mais comment puis-je aimer seul maintenant ?**_

_**Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas.**_

_**Même si je meurs, je ne peux pas te laisser partir.**_

_**Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser partir.  
Si tu as l'intention de t'en aller,**_

_**Alors répare mon cœur.**_

_**Pour que je puisse au moins survivre sans avoir mal.**_

_**Si tu ne le peux pas, alors puisqu'il me sera impossible de vivre,**_

_**Je ne peux pas te laisser partir même si je meurs.**_

Quelques minutes de silences prirent place avant que la lampe de chevet ne s'éteigne brusquement plongeant la pièce dans le noir complet.

-Merde ! Gronda Shikamaru.

-Attends je m'en occupe ! Souffla Chôji.

Au milieu du foutoir général, et entrainée par les mouvements brusques et peu assurés du jeune homme une bouteille se retrouva au sol et avant même que les garçons ne puissent comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle causa un important début d'incendie, enflammant au passage la jambe de Chôji.

**W**

_**Musique : « Stay » by Hurts et « Can't let you go even if I die » by 2AM.**_


	15. Chapitre 15 Harem et rien ne va plus

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Titre: Harem  
Genre: Romance/Surnatural/Léger Angst/Un peu de _Hurt/Comfort_/Trace d'humour voir de gros délire.  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru, pour le reste je préfère garder le mystère!  
Raiting: Entre M et Ma...  
Warning: Sans tout dévoiler je dirais que la sexualité abordée dans cette fiction et l'ambiguïté de certaines relations pourraient déplaire. Mais vous le saurez assez vite si quelque chose vous déplait sans avoir de "choc".  
Résumé: _"Je n'aurai jamais cru que te revoir puisse m'être égal à ce point, Sasuke..."_

* * *

**Note 1 : Ce chapitre m'a tué ! 3 nuits blanches intenses ! ^^ Je l'ai fini ce matin à 9heures du matin et si je n'étais pas aussi morte j'en danserais de joie !**

**Note 2 : J'aime énormément les deux chansons de ce chapitre. Certains m'ont dit que pour « PainKiller » ils ne comprenaient pas trop pourquoi je l'avais choisi (déjà ce n'est pas le cas, les chansons s'imposent toujours à moi) mais moi je trouve qu'elle colle quand même très bien. Ce que j'aime aussi c'est ce qui se dégage du clip. C'est pour ça que sur mon lecteur je n'ai pas la version cd mais celle du clip, avec le bruit des pas, des objets qu'on bouge…etc. et c'est cette version que j'ai écouté en écrivant le passage concerné. Quand à « Obsession » elle est en numéro 1 sur la liste de mes chansons préférées de G-Dragon et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se passe une journée sans que je ne l'écoute donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle me soit venu à l'esprit ! ^^ J'aime tout dans cette chanson, les paroles, le sens, la musique, le live…**

**Note 3 : Il y a plein de choses que j'avais prévu de mettre dans ce chapitre et que je n'ai pas mis car au final il y a eu plein de nouveautés qui n'étaient pas prévues ! Du coup je pense que mes larmes seront pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Note 4 : Il y a des choses qui peuvent paraitre compliquées ou pas facile à comprendre mais je pense que tout sera éclaircit au fil des chapitres. Au pire en cas de souci n'hésitez pas à demander ! **

**Note 5 : Je sais que certain espéraient que les choses s'arrangent mais… Au moins mon chouchou manquant débarque ! *_***

**Note 6 : Vous n'êtes évidement pas obligés de lire les couplets musicaux, vous pouvez facilement les sauter, ça ne gêne en rien la compréhension. Pour ceux qui aiment aller ensuite voir les chansons sur internet, je vous conseille pour « PainKiller »de regarder le clip et pour « Obsession » d'écouter la version audio et non le live (non pas qu'il ne vaille pas le coup mais c'est une version légèrement différente)**

**Note 7 : Merci à ****"Hotaru no Kaori"**** pour la correction ! Vous lui devez un chapitre tout beau tout propre si je peux dire ! ^^**

**Note 8 : Merci pour le soutien ! Les commentaires (même les plus courts), les ajouts aux favoris, les messages privés…Sincèrement MERCI !**

* * *

Chapitre 15

**Harem et rien ne va plus**

Kiba, suivi de Drent, faillit entrer en collision avec Shino et Tenten en atteignant la chambre de Shikamaru.

Ce dernier s'était réfugié avec ses deux amis dans le seul coin encore épargné tandis que des flammes immenses ravageaient le reste de la pièce.

Shino hoqueta d'horreur en entendant les hurlements de douleur de Chôji et voulut se précipiter vers ses amis pour les aider, mais la jeune femme le retint de justesse par le bras.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Hurla-t-il. IL FAUT LES SORTIR DE LA !  
— Si tu entres comme ça, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est prendre feu à ton tour ! Répondit Lee qui venait d'arriver armé d'un extincteur qu'il utilisa immédiatement. Il faut d'abord éteindre l'incendie ! »

Les autres le regardèrent faire, impuissants, pendant quelques minutes tandis que Sasuke et Shikamaru tentaient en vain de calmer le blessé qui hurlait toujours.

« Calme-toi et regarde-moi ! Demanda l'Uchiwa. Tu n'as pas mal ! »

L'autre ne prêta pas attention à ses mots continuant de se débattre pour se soustraire de son emprise.

« Mais merde comment veux-tu qu'il se calme ?! Hurla Shika. Il est brûlé au troisième degré bordel ! »

Sasuke soupira avant de saisir plus fermement le visage du blessé pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas mal ! Répéta-t-il avec force et conviction. »

Chôji gémit encore pendant quelques secondes avant de se calmer soudainement, stupéfait.

« Co…comment… Balbutia-t-il.  
— Dors ! Répondit simplement son ami sur le même ton que précédemment avant de le voir sombrer. »

Shikamaru interloqué voulu parler mais il fut prit d'une forte toux, les flammes se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux.

« Putain ça fonctionne pas ton truc ! Cria Shino à Lee. »

Kiba s'avança légèrement et constata qu'effectivement l'extincteur ne servait pas à grand chose.

« Drent… Souffla-t-il. Fait quelque chose… »

Ne percevant aucune réaction il se tourna vers son ancien amant.

Ce dernier était figé, pâle comme un mort, au bord du malaise.  
Tout son corps était pris de tremblements et semblait tenir avec difficulté sur ses jambes flageolantes.

Surprit, Kiba l'observa quelques secondes avant que les flammes ne le rappellent à l'ordre.

« DRENT ! Hurla-t-il. MAIS BON SANG QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ?! »

L'autre sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui un peu perdu, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

« AIDES-LES ! Supplia Kiba en larmes. »

Il reporta son attention sur le reste de la pièce et sembla enfin réellement prendre conscience de la situation.  
Presque machinalement, il bougea légèrement la main gauche et immédiatement les flammes s'y dirigèrent avec une force incroyable pour enflammer tout son corps.

Kiba souffla de soulagement tandis que les autres regardaient la scène avec horreur, terrorisés par ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Drent ne semblait pourtant pas souffrir.

Son visage bien qu'en feu était calme voir impassible, et au bout de longues secondes, qui apparurent pour certains comme une éternité, les flammes disparurent complètement, laissant le corps du jeune homme intacte.

Shino fut le premier à se reprendre en entendant les gémissements douloureux de ses amis et il se précipita vers eux, rapidement suivi de Tenten, Lee et Kiba.

« Merde… Sanglota-t-il en voyant les brûlures de Chôji.  
— Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, intervint Shika.  
— Mais il va garder des traces et faudra peut-être même une ou plusieurs greffes, sans compter la douleur ! S'exclama Shino. »

Kiba jeta un regard à son ex et ce dernier se rapprocha du petit groupe avant de tendre son bras au dessus d'eux, ce qui provoqua rapidement la disparition non seulement des blessures mais aussi de toutes traces de l'incendie sur leur corps et leurs vêtements.

« Mais…euh…com…comment… Bégaya Shino. »

Drent s'éloigna sans un mot et Kiba ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Il n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Aidez-moi à l'emmener dans sa chambre, demanda Lee en saisissant l'endormi par les épaules. »

Shikamaru jeta un dernier regard à leur sauveur avant de s'exécuter.

« Faudrait sortir d'ici, souffla Tenten. Je ne suis pas sure que le plafond tienne après ça. »

Drent fit quelques pas vers l'un des murs carbonisés et y posa doucement sa main, de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

Il tressaillit au contact désagréable pendant que Sasuke et Shino se jetaient un regard interrogateur.

« Non… Murmura-t-il. Non… »

Kiba se leva doucement, intrigué par ce qu'il arrivait à son ami.

« Drent ? Appela-t-il doucement. »

L'autre délaissa le mur pour s'éloigner légèrement.

« S'il vous plaît… Sanglota-t-il. Aidez-moi… »

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête avant de se boucher les oreilles, agressé par des voix qu'il était seul à entendre.

« Je…je ne voulais pas… Je… »

Il porta les mains à sa gorge, expira bruyamment et se laissa tomber au sol, semblant étouffer douloureusement.

« Drent ! »

Kiba se précipita près de lui.  
Le jeune homme pleurait comme un enfant et le brun se sentait impuissant, n'ayant jamais vu son ami dans un tel état et incapable de saisir les raisons de cette crise.

Il appuya légèrement sur son épaule en chuchotant son prénom.

« Drent… »

Le châtain se tourna lentement vers lui.  
En voyant son air désespéré et ses yeux emplis de souffrance, Kiba se dit une fois de plus que tout irait déjà mieux si Naruto était près d'eux.

Sans lui, comment vaincre leurs démons, éloigner le froid et faire disparaître la douleur ?

Gaara n'était plus là et Naru…

Ce fut à son tour de tenter en vain de réprimer un sanglot.

Naru n'était toujours pas réveillé…

Allait-il seulement se réveiller ?

Il se sentait seul.

Ils étaient tous seuls…

Cette constatation lui arracha de longs frissons et ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son ex amant se remplirent à leur tour de larmes.

« Ne me déteste pas… Murmura Drent en s'accrochant à son tee-shirt. NE ME DÉTESTE PAS ! »

Sasuke et Shino qui suivaient la scène de loin sursautèrent au cri de ce dernier tandis que Kiba en pleurs l'attirait dans ses bras.

N'auraient-ils jamais le droit au bonheur ?

**W**

Ce fut le froid qui réveilla Naruto.

Il était frigorifié et son corps engourdi le faisait horriblement souffrir.

Il grogna légèrement en se recroquevillant sur lui-même avant de papillonner doucement des yeux pour finir par les ouvrir complètement.

Il était allongé sur le carrelage d'une cuisine inconnue et cette constatation faillit le faire pleurer.

Il n'était donc pas de retour chez lui…

Où était-il alors ?  
Était-il éveillé ou encore perdu dans les méandres du monde construit par Sasori et Kabuto ?

Une fois de plus il était nu et seul dans un endroit inconnu…

Il s'agenouilla difficilement tout en parcourant la pièce des yeux, cherchant un indice pouvant le renseigner sur le lieu où il avait atterri.

La cuisine était faiblement éclairée par la lumière d'une autre pièce mais ne put y voir grand-chose.  
Au premier abord tout semblait assez banal et calme, une table ronde, un frigo, un four…

Est-ce que tout ceci était réel ?

Il rampa jusqu'à une chaise pour y saisir le gilet en laine accroché au dossier et l'enfiler avec hâte.

C'était doux et chaud…

Il enfonça son nez dans le vêtement et inspira profondément l'odeur masculine qui s'en dégageait.

Il avait l'impression de connaître ce parfum et un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité s'empara de lui.

Un bruit de porte qui claque le fit sursauter et malgré la douleur, il bondit presque sur ses jambes pour se précipiter vers une armoire derrière laquelle il se cacha le cœur battant.

De longues secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'une voix d'homme se fasse entendre.

« Chérie ? Chérie où-es tu ? »

La voix était douce et une fois de plus Naruto eut un sentiment de déjà vu rassurant.

Il hésita encore un peu, pesant le pour et le contre avant de finalement se décider à quitter sa cachette pour trouver cet homme qui semblait l'apaiser.

De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas rester ici indéfiniment.

Lentement, il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte entrouverte contre laquelle il posa l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Il n'entendait plus rien…

Après avoir inspiré profondément et bien qu'effrayé, il s'avança dans le couloir en direction de la seule source de lumière.

« Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas un ennemi… Murmura-t-il. »

Il se retrouva assez vite dans un petit salon où l'immense cheminée diffusait une agréable chaleur tandis qu'une femme à la longue chevelure rousse était installée dans un fauteuil à bascule.

Elle était de dos et ne l'avait donc pas vu arriver, mais Naruto n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour la reconnaître.

« Maman… Murmura-t-il tandis qu'un frisson d'effroi lui traversait l'échine. »

Il recula machinalement pour s'éloigner le plus possible mais une voix près de lui le figea sur place.

« Ah tu es là ! »

Un homme aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens passa près de lui sans toutefois le voir et se précipita vers sa mère.

Était-il invisible ?

L'homme l'avait presque frôlé alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ?

« Le professeur m'a dit pour ton malaise.  
— C'est de leur faute… Lâcha la rousse d'une voix froide.  
— Mon cœur tu es restée trois jours sans manger ! S'exclama l'homme. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es enceinte ?! »

Naruto se rapprocha rapidement du couple et hoqueta lorsqu'il vit le ventre énorme de sa mère.

« Minato, il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ces enfants ! S'exclama cette dernière.  
— Mais ce sont les nôtres ! Répondit son conjoint. »

La rousse hocha la tête négativement et avec force.

« Ceux sont des abominations, des monstres !  
— Kushina ! »

L'adolescent tressaillit.

Est-ce que c'était lui l'enfant ? Était-ce un souvenir ou un retour dans le passé ?

Non, c'était impossible ! Il y avait apparemment deux personnes dans le ventre de sa mère et lui, il n'avait jamais eu de frères ou sœurs avant Deidara.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il persuadé qu'elle parlait bel et bien de lui ?

« On n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'offre de ce serpent ! Continua la rousse. J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir d'enfants que de mettre au monde des démons ! »

Il oublia la douleur que ces propos lui causaient pour se concentrer sur le visage peiné du compagnon de sa génitrice.

Cet homme… Cet homme devait être son père…

« Minato… Murmura-t-il. »

Ce dernier, perdu face au comportement de son épouse garda le silence un moment avant de finalement esquisser un sourire incertain.

« Tu…Tu es juste fatiguée…Balbutia-t-il d'un air qu'il aurait souhaité convainquant. Une fois reposée, tout ira mieux. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme et caressa tendrement son ventre rond.

« Je vais préparer le dîner, ajouta-t-il avant de partir. »

Naruto le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir, puis il reporta son attention sur sa mère.

Même si elle ne pouvait apparemment pas le voir, sa seule présence le terrifiait.

Elle avait toujours été son plus grand cauchemar, plus effrayante que Sasori, Kabuto et Iruka réunis.

Il sursauta lorsqu'elle quitta son siège et son cœur s'emballa, persuadé qu'elle préparait quelque chose d'horrible.

Il y avait cette sensation bien connue qui s'insinuait en lui, ce sentiment familier qu'il avait ressenti toutes les fois où elle avait tenté de se débarrasser de lui.

« Papa… S'étrangla-t-il en la voyant saisir le tisonnier. »

Son visage était froid et dépourvu de toute émotion, comme toutes les fois où elle l'avait regardé.

« Je ne mettrais pas au monde des monstres ! Lâcha-t-elle avec conviction en pointant « l'arme » vers son ventre. »

Son fils hoqueta de terreur et se précipita pour tenter de l'arrêter.

« PAPA ! Hurla-t-il en larmes. PAPA AIDE-MOI ! »

**W**

Drent, qui s'était effondré près de Kiba après lui avoir expliqué les raisons de son étrange comportement, ne parvenait pas à sortir de ses pensés confuses.

Il était partagé entre joie et souffrance.

Les souvenirs que l'incendie avait réveillés le faisaient souffrir, mais la réaction de Kiba le transportait de bonheur.

Lorsqu'il était encore enfant, il avait provoqué sans le vouloir un grave incendie et de nombreuses personnes avaient péri par sa faute.

Il n'était qu'un gamin qui ne contrôlait pas son pouvoir et qui avait peur de lui-même.  
Lorsqu'une nuit après un cauchemar son corps s'était enflammé, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que regarder son orphelinat et ses camarades prendre feu.

Il avait pourtant couru dans tous les sens en hurlant et suppliant pour de l'aide mais personne n'était venu et il avait dû assister à la mort atroce de tous les pensionnaires.

Les flammes n'avaient épargné personne.  
Personne sauf lui.

Après ça, sa vie n'avait plus jamais été la même.

Même si les gens ne savaient rien de ses pouvoirs, en tant que seul miraculé, ils l'avaient très vite considéré comme responsable de l'incident et il avait vécu dans le mépris et la haine jusqu'à sa fugue à quinze ans.

Il se savait responsable de tous ces morts, seulement …

Des notes de piano résonnèrent dans toute la maison, faisant sursauter tous les habitants que la douleur avait anesthésiés.

_**« Puis-je avoir des antidouleurs ? »**_

La voix de Kiba, installé devant l'instrument, venait de se faire entendre, tandis qu'il entamait la mélodie avec plus de force.

Drent le fixa, cherchant à comprendre s'il s'adressait à lui ou à un autre habitant.

L'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il se mit à chantonner les yeux rivés vers le plafond, comme s'il attendait un signe de l'un des étages.

_**« Quand est-ce que les choses iront bien ?**_

_**Quand le soleil se lèvera à nouveau ?**_

_**C'est ce qu'est une rupture. »**_

Soudain le son de l'instrument sembla plus fort encore, les doigts du brun pianotèrent avec conviction alors que la voix de Hinata se fit à son tour entendre dans toutes les pièces.

« **_Quand est-ce que les choses iront bien?  
Quand le soleil se lèvera à nouveau ?  
C'est ce qu'est une rupture.  
Est-elle censée être un antidouleur ?_**

**_Je me sens étranglée, je ne peux même pas respirer  
Le temps ne peut pas guérir ces blessures.  
S'il vous plaît, soignez mon cœur afin que je puisse sourire à nouveau »_**

En entendant la voix de sa petite-amie, Chôji se précipita hors de sa chambre pour essayer de la retrouver.

Elle n'était pas censé être rentrée depuis leur dispute et personne n'avait réussi à la joindre, alors la savoir si près…

Il avait été gravement brûlé et pourtant elle ne s'était pas manifestée…

Elle devait lui en vouloir terriblement, bien plus encore que ce qu'il croyait.

Qu'importe, il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il tente de s'expliquer et de se faire pardonner.

Ce n'était pas une rupture !  
Ils n'avaient pas rompu !

Aucune raison d'être malheureux ou de pleurer.

Ils devaient juste se parler !

Il avait été stupide, blessant et avait parlé sans réfléchir, mais maintenant qu'il avait prit du recul il était enfin pleinement conscient de ce que représentait le harem et ce qu'en être membre signifiait.

Lui aussi ressentait le vide, le manque et le froid glacial qui s'était abattu sur la maison.  
Lui aussi était dévasté par ce qu'était arrivé à Gaara et terrorisé à l'idée que Naruto ne se réveille pas.

Le choc ressenti lors de sa dispute avec Hinata avait détruit toutes les barrières émotionnelles qui persistaient entre lui et le reste du harem.

Tout avait soudainement déferlé en lui et il était de plus en plus submergé par ce qu'il ressentait.

« Hinata ! Hurla-t-il dans les couloirs. Hinata s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Il bouscula au passage Deidara qui chancela quelques secondes avant de se remettre plus ou moins droit sur ses deux pieds.

Il était de nouveau ivre.

Que pouvait-il bien faire en dehors de boire de toute façon ?

Son frère ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais et il était totalement impuissant.

Alors à quoi bon ?

Il donna un grand coup dans la porte de sa chambre et tituba parmi les cadavres de bouteilles jusqu'à son bureau pour en saisir une pleine.  
Puis essuyant rageusement les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues creusées, il avala une longue gorgé de tequila et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur la place près de lui, laissée vide par son cadet.

Sept ans.  
Ils avaient vécu collés l'un à l'autre pendant sept longues années et aujourd'hui il était à nouveau seul.

Ne pas avoir de père ou de mère, être incapable de se faire des amis ou d'avoir une petite-amie, passer son temps seul dans une immense et froide maison, tout ça ne l'avait jamais gêné avant que Naruto n'entre dans sa vie.

Quand ce petit rayon de soleil était apparu sur le pas de sa porte tout avait été chamboulé.

Il était devenu responsable, social, digne de confiance et avait travaillé très dur pour changer son image de mauvais garçon violent et sans avenir.

Plus de provocations inutiles envers ses géniteurs, plus de dépenses faramineuses dans le but d'agacer sa mère, plus de virées en voiture ivre et de bagarres à répétition.

Il avait tout fait pour être à la hauteur, tout fait pour que Naruto le regarde toujours avec fierté, admiration et amour.

Le protéger, le rendre heureux, le voir sourire, l'entendre chanter, il ne vivait que pour ça.  
Le reste était secondaire.

Qu'importe que sa vie sentimentale en pâtisse, qu'il soit en permanence en danger ou que les autres jugent ça malsain.

Il n'avait besoin que de son frère.

Avec lui, il était complet et comblé, son arrivée dans sa vie avait détruit toute solitude et fait fuir tous ses démons.

Il lui avait offert ce qu'il lui manquait le plus et la chose dont il avait réellement besoin.  
De l'amour.

Et maintenant, il était à nouveau envahi par tout ce qu'il avait combattu avec tant de force ces sept dernières années.

Il redevenait un gamin non désiré, invisible, continuellement ivre et totalement seul.

Un ricanement douloureux lui échappa avant qu'il ne prenne part à son tour à la composition des deux plus jeunes.

**_« Ce mal de tête ne s'est pas amélioré.  
Je serre mon oreiller dans mes bras,  
Les épines laissées percent mon cœur.  
Je crie dans ma chambre baignée dans le noir._**

**_Ce vilain rhume ne s'est pas amélioré.  
J'avale les comprimés sans eau.  
Un matin difficile, un rhume sévère.  
Pourquoi je tousse encore ?_**

**_Bien que je sois malade à mort je ne pense qu'à toi.  
Je suppose que tu es le seul médicament.  
Je suppose que l'histoire est déjà terminée.  
Je, je pleure._**

**_Mon rhume ne s'est pas amélioré. »_**

Sakura n'avait pas échappé à la déprime qui s'était abattue sur la maison.

Elle avait laissé plus d'une vingtaine de messages à Ino, mais cette dernière les avait ignoré tout comme ses appels, ses mails et ses textos.

Sa meilleure amie semblait l'avoir réellement rayé de vie, et même si Lee lui répétait qu'elle avait besoin de temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que jamais plus les choses n'iraient mieux.

Comment pouvait-elle se faire pardonner ? Y avait-il seulement un moyen ?

Elle n'était qu'une usurpatrice après tout, une comédienne, une menteuse.

Qui voudrait à nouveau lui faire confiance ?

Elle s'était tellement investie dans son rôle qu'elle-même avait quasiment oublié qui elle était réellement.

Alors comment le faire comprendre à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Un soupir lui échappa.

Qui était-elle vraiment au final ?

S'en souvenait-elle ? L'avait-elle déjà su un jour ?

Des questions telles que celles-ci tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, l'empêchant de dormir depuis plusieurs nuits.

Sa propre mère ne s'intéressait pas à elle, alors pourquoi s'étonner que personne d'autre n'ait envie de le faire ?

Bien sûr, c'était assez cruel de penser une telle chose alors qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi génial que Lee à ses côtés, seulement un petit-ami ne pouvait pas tout résoudre.

Ce n'était pas assez…

Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle allait devoir faire le deuil de sa relation avec sa génitrice, mais faire ses adieux à Ino ou Naruto…

Elle sanglota, horrifiée par cette simple idée.

« Impossible ! S'écria-t-elle en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Impossible ! »

Malgré son cri de protestation, elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que les choses iraient mieux.  
Elle tentait par tous les moyens de se raisonner mais finissait toujours par échouer, son esprit lui renvoyant sans pitié la triste réalité.

Ino était partie et Naruto ne se réveillait pas.

La chaleur avait déserté chaque partie de son être, ne laissant qu'un froid mordant et douloureux qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais expérimenté et qui semblait de plus en plus puissant, s'insinuant en continue comme un poison mortel.

« C'est fini… »

Elle avait le sentiment que plus rien de bon ne pouvait arriver et que seules la peine et la souffrance les attendaient tous.

Un peu comme si l'espoir et la foi les avaient définitivement quitté…

Elle avait versé tellement de larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer alors que la douleur était toujours aussi présente et qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout l'extérioriser.

Elle se pelotonna un peu plus sous sa couette tandis que la voix de Hinata résonnait une fois de plus.

**_« Quand est-ce que les choses iront bien?  
Quand le soleil se lèvera à nouveau ?  
C'est ce qu'est une rupture.  
Est-elle censée être un antidouleur ?_**

**_Je me sens étranglée, je ne peux même pas respirer  
Le temps ne peut pas guérir ces blessures.  
S'il vous plaît, soignez mon cœur afin que je puisse sourire un peu »_**

« C'est vraiment de pire en pire ici sans toi… Souffla Sasuke en caressant les cheveux de Naruto. »

Il lui embrasse délicatement le front.

« Deidara m'a dit que tu m'avais entendu et que ça allait alors…alors pourquoi n'es-tu toujours pas réveillé ? Sanglota-t-il. Est-ce que…est-ce que tu ne veux vraiment plus me revoir ? »

Le brun n'eut une fois de plus aucune réponse, ni réaction de la part de l'endormi et son cœur se serra un peu plus à ce constat.

Il semblait tellement paisible… Trop paisible même…

Combien de fois avait-il prit son pouls par crainte qu'il ne soit mort ?

Il ne dormait même plus par peur qu'une nuit il ne cesse de respirer sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le sauver.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu sais que je suis là et que je t'attends ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille alors que la voix de Deidara emplissait une fois de plus la maison. »

**_« J'ai besoin d'antidouleurs.  
Qu'ils emmènent ma douleur loin.  
J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une personne nuisible pour moi.  
Mon erreur.  
Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.  
Je ne peux même pas prendre soin de moi.  
Que dois-je faire ?  
Je sens que je pourrais mourir._**

**_Bien que je sois malade à mort je ne pense qu'à toi.  
Je suppose que tu es le seul médicament.  
Je suppose que l'histoire est déjà terminée.  
Je, je pleure._**

**_Mon rhume ne s'est pas amélioré. »_**

Hinata entendait parfaitement les cris de Chôji, ainsi que les coups de plus en plus forts et désespérés qu'il donnait à la porte de sa chambre, mais elle avait pourtant le sentiment d'être devenue sourde.

Trop de déception, trop de douleur et trop de haine.

Elle avait le sentiment de remonter le temps, de revenir à ce qu'elle avait été et surtout détesté.

Elle n'avait plus le contrôle de ses émotions, elle était juste…

« Froide… Souffla-t-elle les yeux rivés sur les morceaux de glaces qui flottaient dans l'eau de son bain. »

C'était plus fort qu'elle, ça la dépassait totalement et elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir calmer ce qui grondait au plus profond de son être.

Si elle lui faisait face maintenant alors elle serait capable de le déchiqueter en morceaux, le transpercer de glace ou le geler jusqu'au sang.

Elle n'avait ni conscience ni pitié lorsque le côté sombre de son pouvoir prenait le contrôle. Alors le jeune homme était chanceux qu'elle soit dans un tel état de léthargie.

Incapable même de se mettre en colère…

Elle caressa d'un air distrait les veines plus qu'apparentes sur son poignet d'un blanc cadavérique, cherchant à savoir si elle avait encore réellement un pouls.

Un cadavre, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Un corps sans vie, glacé jusqu'aux os et ayant perdu toute conscience et tout sentiment.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours encore la vie semblait lui sourire…

Un rire lugubre lui échappa.

Ce n'était pas vrai, elle n'avait pas tout perdu.

La douleur était encore là…

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, ignorant sans regret les pleurs de son petit-ami pour chanter de nouveau.

**_« Bien que je sois malade à mort je ne pense qu'à toi.  
Je suppose que tu es le seul médicament.  
Je suppose que l'histoire est déjà terminée.  
Je, je pleure._**

**_Mon rhume ne s'est pas amélioré._**

**_Je ne veux pas te laisser partir.  
Je veux te supplier.  
Mais je suis tellement malade, que je n'ai pas le courage de le faire._**

**_Quand est-ce que les choses iront bien?  
Quand le soleil se lèvera à nouveau ?  
C'est ce qu'est une rupture.  
Est-elle censée être un antidouleur ?_**

**_Je me sens étranglée, je ne peux même pas respirer  
Le temps ne peut pas guérir ces blessures.  
S'il vous plaît, soignez mon cœur afin que je puisse sourire un peu »_**

**W**

_« Naruto…Naruto réveille toi… »_

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais la voix lui semblait familière et raisonnait avec une étrange clarté dans son esprit.

_« Réveille-toi, il ne faut pas rester ici ! »_

Il grogna légèrement et secoua la tête pour tenter de faire disparaître l'intruse de sa tête.

Il voulait dormir, dormir et ne plus jamais avoir à se réveiller.

Ne plus penser à la haine de sa mère, à son père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, à son enfance décousue, à Iruka, au Cube…

Il était mieux ici, à attendre la mort.

« _HORS DE QUESTION !_ Hurla la voix en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. »

Il se réveilla enfin, haletant comme s'il venait de courir des kilomètres avec pour seul vêtement la veste de son père.

A qui appartenait cette voix ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle que dans sa tête ?

Il était certain de la connaître et pourtant…

Il soupira avant de regarder autour de lui pour tomber sur une pièce blanche, totalement vide qui semblait sans fin.

Un frisson d'effroi le traversa sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison et il enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans les poches de son gilet.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici !

D'où lui venait cette soudaine envie de fuir et de vivre ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il était déterminé à en finir avec ce cauchemar.

« JE NE LAISSERAI PERSONNE D'AUTRE T'AVOIR ! »

Naruto sursauta.

« Gaara…Murmura-t-il un peu perdu. »

Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Et ses mots ça ne pouvait pas…

« TU ENTENDS ?! PERSONNE ! »

Cette fois-ci il bondit presque pour tenter de trouver d'où provenait la voix de son meilleur ami, ignorant les _« N'y va pas » _que celle de son esprit lui répétait en boucle.

Il marcha de longues minutes dans cette étrange pièce sans fin, désespérant de trouver une sortie quand soudain il fut enveloppé par un courant d'air glacé et chargé de sable.

« Gaa ? Appela-t-il en se protégeant les yeux avec la manche de sa veste.

— Pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

Il se trouvait à présent dans la chambre où il avait vu le roux pour la dernière fois, ce dernier était de dos et maintenait fermement quelqu'un contre un mur.

« Gaa qu'est ce que tu… »

Ses mots moururent dans un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'il vit que la personne maintenue n'était autre que lui.

« Tu me fais mal… Se plaignit cet autre lui, les larmes aux yeux.  
— Et moi alors ? Ma douleur à moi, est-ce que tu y as pensé ?  
— Je t'aime.  
— MENTEUR ! Hurla le roux.  
— Je t'aime… Répéta son double en sanglotant.  
— Alors pourquoi c'est avec lui que tu veux être ? »

Naruto avait le sentiment de suffoquer, il porta instinctivement une main à sa gorge tandis que de l'autre il se retint difficilement à une table.

Ce n'était pas possible, ce qu'il voyait était faux, totalement faux !

Ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça !  
Ça c'était bien passé !

« Je ne le laisserai pas nous séparer, expliqua calmement son meilleur ami en enserrant la gorge de son double avec force. »

Ce dernier voulu parler mais seul un étranglement douloureux lui échappa.

« C'est la seule façon pour nous d'être ensemble, continua le roux en souriant. Après ça, plus personne ne pourra se mettre entre nous ! »

Naruto s'effondra au sol, plié par la douleur, cherchant vainement de l'air alors qu'il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait la vie quitter peu à peu le corps de l'autre lui.

Malgré ça, il ne pouvait y croire, Gaara ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

C'était impossible !

Un bruit attira son attention vers sa droite et il tourna difficilement la tête pour voir avec horreur un sabre se décrocher du mur.

« Non… Gémit-il difficilement. »

Il tenta de se remettre debout sans résultats.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Cria-t-il tant bien que mal en sanglotant à l'autre Naruto. Tu ne peux pas le tuer ! »

Il préférerait mourir plutôt que de faire ça !

Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour se relever et se précipiter vers l'arme afin de la rattraper mais cette dernière le traversa comme une ombre avant de transpercer son meilleur ami.

Le blond l'entendit gémir mais il resta tout de même figé, encore sous le choc de son essai raté.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la pression sur sa gorge se faire moins forte qu'il poussa un cri d'effroi en se retournant.

Gaara était difficilement accroché à son double, la poitrine traversée par une énorme lame ensanglantée.

« Non… Sanglotèrent les deux Naruto à l'unisson. »

Ce n'était pas possible !  
Il n'aurait jamais…

« NON ! Hurla-t-il de nouveau tandis que son meilleur ami s'effondrait au sol. »

**W**

Shino resta quelques instants en bas des escaliers, les yeux rivés vers le canapé où Kiba et Drent dormaient tranquillement, le premier complètement allongé sur le second.

Il voulait remonter, s'éloigner de cette vision mais il était paralysé, incapable ne serait-ce que de regarder ailleurs.

Kiba remua légèrement avant de relever les yeux vers lui.  
Surpris de le voir ainsi immobile, il le fixa de longues secondes avant de finir par lui sourire en lui indiquant la cuisine d'un rapide signe de tête.

Shino hésita quelques secondes, avant de s'y diriger en passant devant le brun qui tentait de se relever sans réveiller son ancien amant.

Le châtain avait le désagréable sentiment de déranger…

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Chuchota l'Inuzuka en s'étirant sur le pas de la porte avant de la refermer.  
— J'étais inquiet pour Chôji…»

L'autre acquiesça doucement en plongeant la tête dans le réfrigérateur.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Drent a tout effacé.  
— Comment ? »

C'était ce qu'il se demandait avec Shikamaru et Sasuke depuis l'incendie et il espérait qu'on puisse leur fournir des réponses.

Sa bouteille à la main, Kiba se colla machinalement au chauffage, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur où le chêne centenaire se détachait dans la nuit, éclairé par quelques lampadaires.

Cet arbre le fascinait depuis toujours, il avait quelque chose de magique et d'apaisant.

« Comme tu l'as deviné, le pouvoir de Drent est en rapport avec le feu. »

Shino hocha positivement la tête.

« Il y a deux points important à connaître sur les gens qui contrôlent un élément. »

Il but une gorgé de lait avant de poursuivre.

« Le premier, est qu'ils peuvent effacer toute trace laissée par ce dernier.

— Comme les brûlures ? Questionna l'Aburame.  
— Pas seulement, répondit le brun. Dans le cas de Drent, tout ce que le feu à détruit, abîmé ou modifié… »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, sans raison apparente.

« Il peut tout ramener à son état d'origine, comme si rien ne s'était passé, expliqua-t-il. Une sorte de remontée dans le temps jusqu'à l'état d'origine.  
— Donc il n'a pas vraiment soigné Chôji et les autres mais plus effacé l'incendie ?  
— Ouais, on peut dire ça.  
— Et c'est pour ça que la chambre de Shika est comme neuve ?  
— Pas neuve, juste comme avant les flammes… Souffla le brun en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres. »

Shino ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la passion de Kiba pour le lait était attendrissante.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kiba sans se soucier de sa moustache blanche. »

Le sourire du châtain s'élargit.

Oui, c'était vraiment adorable…

N'ayant aucune réponse, l'autre haussa les épaules avant de s'essuyer à l'aide de sa manche.

« Tu n'as pas fini, déclara Shino au bout d'un moment.  
— Pardon ?  
— Le second point important à connaître sur ceux qui contrôlent un élément…  
— Oh ! S'exclama le brun. »

Il semblait un peu confus, laissant passer quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

« Il…c'est…en quelque sorte, ils influent sur les émotions, finit-il par lâcher. »

Shino tressaillit.

« Les émotions ?  
— Ce…Ce n'est pas encore très clair, c'est même juste une supposition de notre part mais on a remarqué que Neji avait le don de mettre de l'électricité dans l'air ! Expliqua Kiba. Sans mauvais jeu de mot bien entendu…  
— Il peut…énerver les gens ?  
— Oui, il a une grande influence sur tout ce qui touche à la colère, alors que Hinata peut te rendre triste et désespéré au point d'en mourir. »

Pour seule réponse, l'autre frissonna.

« Gaara lui il peut… »

Kiba se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant de poursuivre.

« Il **pouvait **te faire crever de peur.  
— Oh… Répondit maladroitement Shino, peiné de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.  
— C'est aussi pour ça qu'il a été rejeté toute sa vie. Continua le brun les joues mouillées par ses larmes.  
— Jusqu'à ce qu'il vous trouve. »

L'Inuzuka tenta piteusement de ne pas pleurer mais réussit seulement à renifler bruyamment.

Se sentant coupable, le châtain n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se lever pour l'enlacer.

Kiba aurait aimé se laisser aller, mais sa peine semblait rester coincée dans sa gorge.

Peut-être avait-il trop pleuré…

Il profita tout de même du réconfort apporté par l'étreinte et se serra un peu plus contre son ami.

Shino savait qu'il devait s'arrêter là mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle lui échappa.

« Et Drent ? »

Il regretta immédiatement ses mots en sentant le brun se tendre puis se décoller de lui rapidement.

Ne sachant que dire pour effacer le malaise que sa question avait provoqué, le châtain préféra ne rien dire, espérant que les choses se calment d'elles-mêmes.

Contre toute attente, au bout d'environ une minute, le brun lui répondit dans un murmure.

« La passion… »

Un soupir lui échappa.

« Le désir, l'envie, les hormones en folie… »

Kiba redoutait cette question, mais l'autre la posa quand même.

« Est-ce qu'il l'a utilisé sur toi ? Est-ce pour ça que…  
— Je ne sais pas ! L'interrompit le brun. Sans doute un peu au début, peut-être même inconsciemment…  
— Tu lui cherches des excuses ?! S'emporta Shino. Ce mec t'a manipulé afin d'abuser de toi et tu–  
— ARRÊTE ! »

Le ton utilisé calma l'énervé et Kiba se radoucit.

« Écoute, je sais que tu t'inquiète pour moi, souffla-t-il. Enfin je suppose.  
— Évidement !  
— Mais j'ai confiance en lui.  
— Confiance ? S'étrangla Shino.  
— On s'est expliqué et on a décidé d'être amis. Alors oui, je lui fais confiance ! »

_« Juste amis ? »_

C'est ce que le châtain aurait aimé demander, mais pour une fois, il réussit à se taire.

« Ça te dit une petite partie ? Lança-t-il à la place. »

**W**

Naruto ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était à genoux, en larmes, à tenter de réanimer son meilleur ami.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort !  
C'était impossible !

Il ne pouvait accepter une telle chose, alors même s'il était épuisé, couvert de sang et que tout indiquait que le roux était mort, il continuait son massage cardiaque et ses suppliques.

« Tu…tu ne peux pas… Sanglota-t-il. TU NE PEUX PAS MOURIR ! »

Son double avait disparu et il se retrouvait seul face à un corps sans vie, baignant dans une marre rouge vermeille.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi je n'arrive pas… Balbutia-t-il affolé. Pourquoi mes pouvoirs ne marchent pas ?!

_— __Éloigne-toi ! _Cria la voix dans sa tête._ Sors de là ! __»_

Il l'ignora une de fois plus, son attention toujours portée sur son meilleur ami.

Rapidement pourtant il dut le délaisser quelques instants pour se protéger les yeux de la mini tempête chargée de sable qui l'enveloppait à nouveau.

« _COURS !_ »

La voix hurla encore plus fort et pour la première fois, Naruto eut envie de l'écouter.  
Une terreur indescriptible avait pris vie en lui, mêlée à la certitude que quelque chose qu'il n'apprécierait pas allait se produire.

« Ok… Souffla-t-il. »

Il voulut se relever mais une main enserra son poignet avec force, le faisant sursauter.

« Ga…Gaara ? Bégaya-t-il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. »

Le sable encore présent le fit pleurer mais il essuya rapidement ses larmes pour tomber sur le visage souriant de son meilleur ami.

Oubliant ses craintes et son pressentiment, il se laissa attirer dans ses bras.

« Je savais que ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça ! Sanglota-t-il dans son cou. Ces enfoirés mentaient ! Ils mentaient ! »

Naruto inspira profondément mais il n'arriva pas à reconnaître l'odeur de son meilleur ami, celle qui habituellement l'apaisait en toute circonstance et l'angoisse le reprit.

« Tu…tu me fais mal… Murmura-t-il alors que le roux le serrait un peu plus fort contre lui.  
— Tu m'as manqué… Souffla le roux d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. »

Le blond frissonna, mais ce n'était ni du plaisir ni de l'excitation.

« Toi aussi… Répondit-il mal à l'aise. »

Gaara resserra encore son étreinte, arrachant ainsi au doré un cri de douleur.

« Tu es à moi… Continua-t-il, le nez dans ses cheveux.  
— Gaa, tu me fais peur. »

Il se releva brusquement, soulevant Naruto avec une facilité déconcertante pour le déposer sur le lit.

« Tout va bien, sourit-il. On est ensemble maintenant. »

Machinalement, le doré tira sur son gilet pour tenter de cacher ses cuisses dénudées.

« Il…il faut que je rentre, balbutia-t-il.  
— Renter où ? Demanda l'autre en s'asseyant sur le lit. Nous sommes à la maison ici. »

Le blond recula jusqu'à buter contre un oreiller.

« Le…il faut…les autres…  
— TU N'AS BESOIN DE PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! Cria son meilleur ami. Je suis là, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur sa jambe tremblotante. »

Naruto voulut échapper à la caresse, mais Gaara lui attraper la cheville pour le tirer vers lui, l'allongeant par la même occasion.

« NON ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de hurler, terrifié par la tournure des choses. »

Son second cri s'évanouit contre les lèvres du roux qu'il venait de plaquer avec force sur les siennes.

Rapidement, il se retrouva bloqué sur le matelas par le corps imposant de son ami, les deux mains coincées au-dessus de la tête.

« S'il te plaît… Gémit-il le visage inondé de larmes. Ne fais pas ça.  
— Ça va aller… Lui sourit Gaara en lui déboutonnant sa veste. Je t'aime aussi. »

Le blond voulut se débattre mais il ne bougea d'un iota, totalement dominé par la force de son agresseur.

Le roux avait toujours eu la plus grande force physique du groupe, et sans ses pouvoirs il était totalement impuissant.

« Pas toi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas ! Sanglota-t-il en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. AU SECOURS ! »

Gaara lui asséna une gifle si violente qu'il se retrouva la lèvre en sang, le visage furieux de son meilleur ami à quelques millimètres du sien.

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ! Souffla-t-il durement. Qu'on serait ensemble pour toujours !  
— Mais pas…pas comme ça ! »

Le roux furieux, se contenta de lui mordre violemment l'épaule tout en lui écartant sans douceur les jambes.

« Tu n'aimeras que moi ! Cracha-t-il en descendant son jeans. TU ENTENDS ?! QUE MOI ! »

Naruto hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales avant de fermer les yeux, persuadé que rien ne pourrait lui venir en aide.

Pourtant rapidement ce fut Gaara qui cria de douleur en se tenant la tête entre les deux mains.

Déboussolé, le blond l'observa quelques secondes, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, jusqu'à ce que la voix ne se fasse de nouveau entendre.

_« COURS ! »_

Et pour une fois, il obéit sans se faire prier, bondissant hors du lit pour atteindre la porte de la chambre.

Même le couloir sombre et inconnu n'arrêta pas sa course effrénée.

« Tu ne peux aller nulle part ! Cria Gaara. Tu es à moi ! »

Tout était noir, il ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds mais il courait quand même, toujours aussi vite, jusqu'à ce qu'un objet ne le fasse trébucher.

À bout, il resta allongé sur le sol mouillé.

« Je suis fatigué… Répondit-il à la voix qui lui exhortait de se relever. »

**W**

_«__ Il va te tuer ! _Souffla la voix. »

Naruto gémit doucement.  
Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était allongé, presque nu dans le noir, mais son corps ne semblait plus vouloir lui répondre.

_«__ S'il te plaît, lève-toi ! _Insista la voix. »

Le blond tenta doucement de se mettre à genoux mais une étrange mélodie le coupa dans ses efforts et il se laissa retomber sous la surprise.

Il grimaça en sentant son corps à ce point engourdi, prêt une fois de plus à abandonner mais lorsque la voix de son meilleur ami retentit pour accompagner l'inquiétante musique, il sut qu'il devait bouger.

**_« Si je pouvais t'enlacer juste une fois.  
Si tu pouvais être à moi juste un instant.  
S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît  
S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît  
Je prie  
Nous (nous)  
Nous (nous)  
Ensemble, ensemble_**

**_Parce que je l'aimais trop.  
Mon désir ne cessait de croître.  
Je te veux pour moi seul.  
Juste toi.  
Ne t'enfuis pas, ne t'échappe pas. »_**

Il tremblait de tout son corps, effrayé par cette voix qui l'avait pourtant rassuré tellement souvent, et une fois de plus sa tentative pour se lever se solda par un échec.

_«__ Il arrive ! _Murmura la voix.

— Pourquoi ? Sanglota Naruto. »

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Comment Gaara pouvait-il lui faire une telle chose ?

Est-ce que c'était une punition ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment tué ?

Plus le temps passait et plus il avait la certitude que leur dernière entrevue ne s'était pas si bien passé.

Il se souvenait de beaucoup de cris, il ressentait de la peine, de la colère, de la détresse et ne cessait d'entendre la voix de son meilleur ami lui hurler les mêmes phrases que celles qu'il lui avait répétées un peu plus tôt.

« Oh mon dieu ! Gémit-il affolé. Est-ce que je l'ai tué ? »

**_« Un »_**

Un corps tomba du plafond, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

**_« Deux »_**

Ses cris de terreurs se mêlèrent à ceux de douleur et il lui fallut de longues secondes pour réussir à les faire taire et pousser le cadavre sur le côté.

**_« Trois »_**

Craintivement, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un visage à moitié rongé par les vers, qu'il réussit pourtant à reconnaître rapidement.

« Key… Souffla-t-il juste avant de vomir bruyamment. »

**_« Quatre »_**

Lorsque celui qui fut son premier petit ami officiel ouvrit son seul œil encore valide et tendit sa main putréfiée vers lui, il ne put retenir un nouveau cri de terreur.

« _BOUGE !_ Hurla la voix. »

**_« Le temps passe.  
Et cela fait des années que je ne t'ai pas revu.  
Et alors ?  
Tout ce que je fais, c'est appeler ton nom devant toi.  
Être juste amis, je ne pouvais pas le supporter.  
Non.  
Je deviens fou.  
Non, ma folie s'accroît à ton contact.  
Mes pensées sont confuses.  
C'est le chaos dans mon cœur.  
Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. »_**

Key lui saisit la cheville avec force et il ne s'étonna même pas qu'un cadavre issu de son esprit malade puisse avoir une telle force.

Il tata rapidement le sol à la recherche de quelque chose pour le frapper, tandis que l'autre lui avait presque entièrement grimpé dessus.

_«__ A droite ! _Cria la voix._ A droite ! __»_

Naruto était persuadé d'avoir déjà regardé mais il obéit quand même et un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il entra en contact avec ce qui semblait être une pierre.

Bien qu'à bout de force, il s'en saisit et se retourna pour l'enfoncer sans hésitation dans le crane à moitié ouvert de son assaillant.

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucun mal à se remettre debout, mais lorsqu'il jeta un regard vers son agresseur, il vit avec horreur que ce dernier était lui aussi de nouveau prêt.

**_« Des yeux qui ne peuvent pas mentir.  
Le rêve de la nuit dernière était semblable à un cauchemar.  
J'aime quand tu ne regarde que moi comme ça.  
Appel moi mon chéri._**

**_C'est mon obsession  
Ne me maudit pas.  
C'est mon obsession  
Ne détourne pas les yeux.  
C'est mon obsession  
Ne dis me dis pas, s'il te plaît.  
Ne me dis pas.  
C'est mon obsession.  
C'est mon obsession. »_**

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser ou croire.

Est-ce que tout ceci était réel ou bien n'était-ce qu'illusion ?

Il était encore enfermé dans les méandres de son esprit mais les choses qui s'y passaient semblaient dangereuses. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec des hallucinations !

Alors quelle était la solution pour sortir d'ici ?

Pouvait-il vraiment y arriver sans l'aide de Sasori ?

Le marionnettiste lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'il avait façonné ce monde pour l'y emprisonner et qu'il ne pourrait s'en échapper…

S'il mourrait ici, est-ce que son cœur cesserait réellement de battre ?

« _Oui…_ Souffla la voix. »

La réponse le stoppa net dans sa course alors que derrière lui, ses ennemis ne cessaient de gagner du terrain.

Il savait qu'ils étaient plusieurs, il les entendait.

Mais en dehors de Key, il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.

Il ne pouvait pas gagner, il allait mourir…

_«__ Je ne laisserai jamais une telle chose arriver ! _S'exclama la voix._ Je te le promets. __»_

Il avait confiance, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait confiance.  
Alors il reprit sa course.

**_« Si je pouvais t'enlacer juste une fois.  
Si tu pouvais être à moi juste un instant.  
S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît  
S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît  
Je prie  
Nous (nous)  
Nous (nous)  
Ensemble, ensemble_**

**_Cette nuit n'était pas une exception.  
Rien n'est différent de d'habitude.  
Mais l'endroit que j'ai joliment préparé pour toi n'a pas l'air si joyeux.  
Même pas un mot, mais ce n'est pas grave, chéri  
Ça ne me dérange pas, je suis heureux que l'on soit ensemble.  
Ne t'inquiète plus,  
Je resterais à tes côtés et te protégerais pour toujours »_**

Il aurait tellement souhaité que Gaara se taise, que cette chanson aux paroles aussi terrifiantes que déchirantes s'arrête.

Tous ces mots lui donnaient autant envie de pleurer que de hurler et il se fit la réflexion que même perdu dans sa folie, son meilleur ami gardait le pouvoir d'écrire des textes qui le bouleversaient.

Mais était-ce vraiment Gaara ?

N'était-ce pas juste un clone créé par Sasori ?

Le roux ne lui aurait jamais fait autant de mal…

Il fut violemment sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il se retrouva par terre, sur les fesses, après avoir buté contre une porte close.

Une fois la surprise passée, il se releva et appuya prudemment sur la poignée, comme si ce simple geste pouvait être à l'origine de la pire des catastrophes.

Il soupira lorsqu'il vit que rien de mal n'était arrivé et après un petit temps d'hésitation, il se décida à entrer.

Une vivre lumière surgit soudainement, l'aveuglant quelques secondes.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit qu'il avait totalement changé de décor.

_«__ Ils ne sont plus là__, l_ui confirma la voix. _Mais ils ne vont pas tarder à nous retrouver. __»_

La chanson n'était pas finie.  
Toujours plus tranchante, plus angoissante et douloureuse.

Naruto savait que la voix n'avait pas tord.

Mais pourquoi cette salle de bain lui semblait-elle familière ?

Ce n'était pourtant pas chez lui…

**_« Des yeux qui ne peuvent pas mentir.  
Le rêve de la nuit dernière était semblable à un cauchemar.  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire si tu t'endors si tranquillement.  
Chéri ouvre les yeux._**

**_C'est mon obsession  
Ne me maudit pas.  
C'est mon obsession  
Ne me tourne pas le dos.  
C'est mon obsession  
Ne dis me dis pas, s'il te plaît.  
Ne me dis pas.  
C'est mon obsession.  
C'est mon obsession._**

**_Si je pouvais t'enlacer juste une fois.  
Si tu pouvais être à moi juste un instant.  
S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît  
S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît  
Je prie  
Nous, nous  
Nous, nous  
Ensemble, ensemble._**

**_Repose en paix mon amour »_**

Il observa avec attention tout autour de lui, cherchant à se souvenir de ce lieu familier, quand soudain, son regard se posa sur une bouteille de shampoing orange et bleu dont l'odeur lui revint en mémoire.

Et il sut.

« La salle de bain de Sasuke… Souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. »

Pourquoi cet endroit ?

Il n'avait vécu que de bons moments ici.

Il se revoyait presque barbotant avec le brun dans un bain débordant de mousse, son ami boudant pour que ce soit lui et non sa mère qui lui lave les cheveux…

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir et il porta la bouteille de gel douche à son nez pour s'enivrer de l'odeur.

« Violette… Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

Le visage rayonnant de Mikoto se dessina clairement sous ses paupières.

Il la voyait rire en rinçant Sasuke pendant que ce dernier faisait de même pour lui, personne d'autre n'ayant l'autorisation du brun pour le faire.

Elle taquinait sans arrêt son fils à ce sujet là, faisant souvent mine de vouloir lui piquer son rôle et ce dernier avait pris l'habitude de l'arroser pour se venger.

Il était sûr que s'il se concentrait encore un peu il pourrait entendre leurs rires…

Un bruit de porte le sortit de ses souvenirs.

Il sursauta, craignant de tomber sur un de ses poursuivants mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Sa…Sasuke… Bégaya-t-il en voyant son ami tel qu'il était à douze ans pénétrer dans la salle de bain. »

Ses vêtements étaient froissés, il n'était pas lavé, avait d'énormes cernes et ses yeux rougis montraient clairement qu'il avait énormément pleuré.

Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état là ?

Il passa lui aussi à côté de lui sans le voir et se planta devant le miroir.

Naruto se plaça derrière lui, les yeux rivés sur leurs deux reflets, horrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

**_« Souris, s'il te plaît souris  
Tu es plus joli lorsque tu souris  
Pleurer ? Pourquoi je pleure ?  
Je sèche ces larmes, mais tu n'as plus aucune expression, tu te raidis.  
Je m'agenouille au sol et te demande où tu as eu tord._**

**_Explications sans fin.  
Et s'il était possible ?  
Si tout n'avait été que plaisanterie, si quelqu'un me réveillait  
Tout est dû à mon obstination.  
Si seulement j'avais été moins avide  
Si j'avais sû que je vivrais comme un pécheur »_**

Il n'avait pas non plus très bonne mine.  
Il avait les cheveux sales et non coiffés. Sa lèvre était enflée, son gilet grand ouvert ne cachait rien de son corps meurtri, sans oublier le fait qu'il était couvert de sang.

« Je ne veux plus vivre… Murmura Sasuke. »

Les mots le firent tressaillir et il comprit tout de suite que son passage ici n'était pas destiné à lui remémorer de bons moments.

Mais c'était impossible, Sasuke n'avait aucune raison de prononcer de tels mots !

C'était encore un mensonge de Sasori !

De toute façon, on était dans son esprit et cette scène il n'y avait jamais assisté alors c'était forcement une illusion.

Ce n'était pas un souvenir.

« Je suis désolé Naru… »

Le blond sursauta.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait le voir ?

Il l'observa attentivement mais vit que ce dernier avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Alors pourquoi…

« S'il te plaît ne me déteste pas ! Sanglota-t-il soudainement en se laissant tomber sur le carrelage. S'il te plaît ! »

Déchiré de le voir ainsi il voulut le consoler, mais une fois de plus sa main ne fit que traverser le corps qu'il tentait de toucher.

« Pourquoi te détesterais-je idiot ? »

Soudain il sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose et rapidement ses pensées l'angoissèrent.

Lorsqu'il vit le brun fouiller dans la trousse de toilette de son père qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, sa peur lui fit presque tourner la tête.

« Ce n'est pas un souvenir…ce n'est pas un souvenir…ce n'est pas un souvenir… Martela-t-il pour tenter de se calmer. »

**_« Un »_**

Mais la vision d'une lame de rasoir dans les mains de son ami le laissa sans voix.

**_« Deux »_**

Sasuke approcha doucement la lame de son poignet, tandis que les mots restaient coincés dans la gorge de Naruto.

**_« Trois »_**

« Je ne veux pas vivre si tu n'es pas là… »

**_« Quatre »_**

Le brun n'eut aucune hésitation alors que le corps entier du doré était prit d'intenses soubresauts face aux profondes entailles que son ami dessinait l'air serein.

Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi soulagé ?

Naruto tenta à nouveau de parler mais seul des sanglots lui échappèrent.

Il y avait déjà tellement de sang sur le sol et personne ne semblait vouloir venir.

Pourquoi personne ne venait le sauver ?

« Sasuke ! Hurla-t-il en tombant à genoux. »

Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ce n'était pas arrivé !

De toute façon Sasuke avait grandi, alors…il était en vie !

Même s'il mourrait ici, ça ne changerait rien.

Sasuke était en vie !

_« __Ils sont là ! _L'alerta la voix. »

**_« C'est mon obsession  
Ne me maudit pas.  
C'est mon obsession  
Ne me tourne pas le dos.  
C'est mon obsession  
Ne dis me dis pas, s'il te plaît.  
Ne me dis pas.  
C'est mon obsession.  
C'est mon obsession. »_**

Naruto se retrouva une fois de plus aveuglé par du sable alors qu'il sentait des mains se poser un peu partout sur son corps.

« Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-il. AU SECOURS ! »

Il avait beau se débattre, ses agresseurs tenaient bon et le tourbillon géant dans lequel il était emporté ne faillirait pas face à ses mouvements.

Il ouvrit les yeux, espérant que ça l'aiderait malgré le sable. Il put distinguer quelques uns de ceux qui le retenaient.

Ce n'était que des cadavres.  
Des corps à moitié dévorés et putréfiés parmi lesquels se trouvaient ses pires cauchemars.

Sa mère et Iruka.

« Sasuke, où est Sasuke ? Cria-t-il en tentant de voir s'il apercevait encore le brun. Il faut l'aider ! »

Mais la tempête ne traversait que l'obscurité et il ne pouvait voir que les dépouilles emportés avec lui.

Sa génitrice planta ses ongles anormalement pointus dans la chaire de sa cuisse, alors que les lèvres d'Iruka se rapprochaient dangereusement des siennes.

« NON ! Hurla-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

Il les rouvrit assez vite en ne sentant aucun contact et vit avec horreur la tête décapitée de son agresseur se balancer dans les airs, tenue par un Gaara au sourire aussi dément que son regard.

« À moi… Murmura le roux. »

Il avança doucement vers lui et Naruto ne pouvait plus s'enfuir.

Il était coincé contre un mur, par quatre mains rattachées à aucun corps qui lui maintenaient les bras et les pieds écartés.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Gaara laissa tomber la tête d'Iruka et retira d'un geste souple son tee-shirt chantonnant avec un petit rictus la fin de la chanson.

**_« Si je pouvais t'enlacer juste une fois.  
Si tu pouvais être à moi juste un instant.  
S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît  
S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît  
Je prie  
Nous, nous  
Nous, nous  
Ensemble, ensemble »_**

« Ne fais pas ça… Supplia-t-il.

_— __Ferme les yeux. _Murmura la voix. _Ferme les yeux et viens me rejoindre._

— Je ne peux pas bouger ! Sanglota-il en essayant d'ignorer les mains du roux qui remontaient le long de ses jambes.

_— Concentre toi et tu me trouveras. __»_

Naruto inspira profondément avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur la voix qui lui répétait de lui faire confiance.

Ce fut moins difficile que ce qu'il pensait et au bout d'environ une minute, il réussit à se défaire des sensations dégoûtantes et des caresses sur sa peau nue.

Peu à peu, il se sentait quitter son corps qu'il abandonnait aux mains de Gaara.

_«__ Ouvre les yeux. __»_

Il attendit quelques secondes, anxieux avant de finir par obéir.

« Que… »

Il était en face d'une cage immense qui semblait sans fin, et derrière la porte se trouvait un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait énormément.

Il était un peu plus grand et peut-être plus imposant.

Naruto fit encore quelques pas pour mieux l'observer.

Contrairement aux siens, ses cheveux n'étaient pas dorés, ils étaient d'un blond plus foncé et retombaient de façon désordonnée sur ses épaules.

Ses cicatrices sur les joues étaient bien plus sombres et marquées que les siennes, accentuant le côté animal qui se dégageait de lui.

Mais le plus surprenant restait ses yeux.

Ils étaient oranges, flamboyants, semblables à un feu ravageur et indomptable.

Malgré ces différences, le doré avait le sentiment de faire face à son jumeau.

« Kyu… Souffla-t-il un peu perdu.  
— Salut ! Sourit l'autre nonchalamment. »

Naruto sursauta légèrement.

Cette voix, c'était bien celle qui l'avait soutenu et encouragé.

« Il faut que tu me libères Naru.  
— Mais…  
— Gaara est en train de te faire du mal ! »

Le doré tressaillit.

« Fais- moi confiance, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne te faire du mal.  
— Mais tu…tu n'existes pas ! Bégaya Naruto. »

Kyûbi rapprocha son visage des barreaux.

« Je ne suis pas une seconde personnalité ! Expliqua-t-il. Je fais parti de toi Naru ! Je suis ta moitié ! »

L'autre secoua vivement la tête en reculant.

« Tu as vu le ventre de maman ? Questionna le captif. »

Le blond hocha positivement la tête.

« Nous étions deux Naru. Murmura l'autre. Tu n'étais pas seul, tu n'as jamais été seul. »

Il posa une main sur la porte de la cage.

« Le jour de l'accouchement un seul enfant est sorti, et ils n'ont jamais compris ce qui s'était passé. »

Il regarda son double droit dans les yeux.

« Toi et moi, nous ne formons qu'une seule et même personne. Mais lorsqu'on était petit, tu m'as enfermé ici et depuis j'attends que tu reviennes me chercher.  
— Pourquoi me forces-tu à aller au Cube ? Hurla Naruto.  
— Je ne t'y ai jamais emmené ! Je ne fais que prendre ta place lorsque tu t'y trouves pour t'éviter des choses que tu ne pourrais supporter, répondit-il. Je déteste aussi cet endroit ! »

Il soupira.

« Je voudrais faire plus, mais enfermé ici je n'ai pas assez d'énergie…  
— Deux… Sanglota Naruto totalement perdu. On est deux…  
— Je sais que tu te sens vide parfois ! Lança Kyu. Que tu ne comprends pourquoi ton comportement est aussi étrange et paradoxal ! Qu'il t'arrive de penser tout et son contraire et de ne pas être en accord avec ta propre personnalité ! »

Le blond secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Ça n'a pas de sens…c'est…non, c'est…  
— Naru !  
— Et puis, tu es mauvais… Je t'ai enfermé alors tu es dangereux… Tu– »

Une sensation horriblement douloureuse lui coupa le souffle et il tomba à genoux.

« C'est Gaara ! Hurla son double. Naru laisse-moi sortir ! Laisse-moi sortir et je viendrais t'aider ! »

Naruto ne put répondre que par un hurlement de douleur.

Incapable de se mettre debout, il leva difficilement la main pour tenter d'atteindre la porte de la cage, mais elle resta hors de sa portée.

« N'abandonne pas ! Cria Kyûbi. Tu peux le faire ! »

Il s'accrocha difficilement aux barreaux pour se relever et atteignit tant bien que mal l'épaisse clef rouillée.

Il se sentit brusquement réintégrer son corps et malgré la souffrance et la terreur, il préféra garder les yeux fermés.

Il avait toujours eu peur de revivre un tel cauchemar.  
Le viol, était après la perte de ceux qui l'aimait sa plus grande crainte et il n'avait pas la force de mettre le visage de son meilleur ami sur un acte aussi horrible.

Gaara ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il ne pouvait pas accepter une telle chose.

Faire face à cette vérité allait le détruire, alors il préférait ne rien voir.

« Kyu… Sanglota-t-il. »

Avait-il ouvert la cage avant de revenir ?

« Je suis là ! S'exclama son double en extirpant violemment le roux de son corps. »

La prise des mains qui le retenaient diminua jusqu'à disparaître et il se sentit tomber lourdement au sol.

Il entendit des bruits de coups, des cris bestiaux, des hurlements de douleurs et la curiosité l'emportant, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il hoqueta de terreur.

Kyûbi était couvert de sang et venait d'arracher à mains nues le cœur d'un jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement à l'un de ses anciens amants.

L'organe continua de battre et le cadavre se jeta sur son double.  
Ce dernier planta sans ménagement ses dents dans le corps en décomposition avant de tirer avec force sur les deux bras qu'il arracha sans mal.

Naruto regardait la scène avec horreur.

Kyu ressemblait à un animal enragé.  
Il avait éliminé une dizaine de cadavres sans état d'âme et à présent, il se battait avec la même rage contre son meilleur ami.

En voyant tous ces corps, ses êtres démembrés et le sang, le blond se remémora les propos de Sasori et Kabuto.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment tué Georges et tous les autres pour leurs pouvoirs ?

Est-ce que Kyûbi pouvait faire une telle chose ?

Un seul regard vers son double lui offrit la réponse, contractant son estomac jusqu'à le faire vomir.

N'ayant rien avalé de solide, il vomit seulement du liquide durant de longues minutes, perdant des yeux le combat.

A bout de force il se recroquevilla au sol, se demandant si quelqu'un était capable de le sortir d'ici.

« S'il te plaît, viens me chercher... Supplia-t-il avant de sombrer. »

**W**

Naruto était bien.  
Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle sensation de bien-être et de chaleur.

Son corps n'était plus engourdi par le froid et il avait le sentiment que ses blessures avaient été pansées.

Il était dans un lit, il le sentait.  
C'était douillet et moelleux.

Et puis, il était enveloppé d'une odeur familière et rassurante qui apaisait toutes ses craintes.

Ça sentait l'amour et le bonheur.  
Ça sentait…

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

La maison ?

Il observa avec attention le plafond rouge laqué, puis se releva légèrement pour tomber sur un miroir géant en fer forgé.

Il connaissait cette chambre…

« Itachi ! S'exclama-t-il.  
— Ça faisait un bail ! »

**W**

* * *

Musique : « PainKiller » by T-ARA & THE SEE YA & 5DOLLS & SPEED/ « Obsession » by G-Dragon.


	16. Chapter 16 Harem et revenants

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Titre: Harem  
Genre: Romance/Surnatural/Léger Angst/Un peu de _Hurt/Comfort_/Trace d'humour voir de gros délire.  
Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru, pour le reste je préfère garder le mystère!  
Raiting: Entre M et Ma...  
Warning: Sans tout dévoiler je dirais que la sexualité abordée dans cette fiction et l'ambiguïté de certaines relations pourraient déplaire. Mais vous le saurez assez vite si quelque chose vous déplait sans avoir de "choc".  
Résumé: _"Je n'aurai jamais cru que te revoir puisse m'être égal à ce point, Sasuke..."_

* * *

Note 1 : Alors oui j'ai énormément de retard sur mes écrits pour diverses raisons personnelles et je m'en excuse. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai décidé **d'écourter ce chapitre**. (Si j'avais su je l'aurais posté plus tôt du coup^^) Il ne devait pas s'arrêter là mais je suis très en retard et je me suis dis que je pouvais exceptionnellement m'arrêter avant l'instant prévu.  
Note 2 : Comme toujours il se passe certaines choses qui paraitront sans doute floues mais les explications viendront plus tard et au pire vous pouvez poser des questions si quelque chose vous interpelle.  
Note 3 : Merci pour votre patience et votre soutien. Vous êtes géniaux.

* * *

**Annonce importante.**

J'ai eu la chance ou plutôt le miracle de rencontrer ma Soulmate et cette dernière m'a convaincu de ne plus me brider et d'oser écrire du YunJae.  
J'ai déjà décidé de faire une version YJ de « Destinés » et de « WTS » mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je fais cette annonce.

En fait je me lance avec entre autre ce couple dans **un projet de fiction qui me tient à cœur**, me prend beaucoup de temps et qui me plait déjà et j'aimerai vraiment qu'au moins l'un ou l'une d'entre vous **ose s'y intéresser**.

Vous n'avez **pas besoin de connaitre** le YunJae ou le reste pour apprécier ou comprendre cette fiction. C'est un UA (comme toujours avec moi) donc c'est comme lire **une fiction originale** avec des personnages de tous bord.  
Il y a des « stars » de toutes nationalités dont je n'utilise que le physique pour vous permettre une visualisation du personnage. Les personnages sont bien réfléchis, je les ai tous créés ces deux dernières semaine et j'en suis vraiment amoureuse.

Enfin voilà je compte **créer un blog** spécialement dédiée à cette fiction et j'espère que certain auront **la curiosité** d'au moins aller voir les fiches sur les personnages et l'ambiance qui s'en dégage.

Je publierais surement **un bout du premier chapitre** à la fin de mes fictions pour peut- être donner envie à certain d'en découvrir plus sur l'histoire.

**Donc voilà, merci à ceux qui ont lu cette annonce et à ceux qui essayerons de voir ce que cette histoire peut donner.  
Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire à ce sujet ou des questions à poser n'hésitez pas à le faire par commentaire, sur facebook ou par mp. MERCI !**

* * *

CECI EST LA VERSION NON CORRIGÉE

**Harem**

Chapitre 16

**Harem et revenants**

Naruto dévisagea pendant de très longues secondes le visage familier qui lui faisait face.

Certaines choses n'avaient pas changées.  
Il avait toujours le sentiment de faire face à une version plus âgée de Sasuke.

Bien que leurs liens fraternels ne fassent aucun doute la plupart des gens ne les trouvaient pas si ressemblant que ça, mais le blond était persuadé qu'en vieillissant, le cadet se rapprocherait de plus en plus du physique de son ainé.

Le plus frappant restait tout de même leurs yeux.  
Ils étaient identiques.

Pourtant, jamais Naruto n'aurait pu les confondre.

La façon dont Itachi le regardait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Sasuke.  
Absolument rien !

Voyant qu'il semblait perdu, le brun lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

-Ne soit pas si surprit ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est tout de même toi qui m'as appelé !  
-Hein ?

L'autre décolla son dos du fauteuil où il était installé pour se pencher légèrement en avant.

-J'étais sur mon lit avec entre les jambes un canon prêt à m'offrir un très agréable moment quand je t'ai entendu me supplier de venir te chercher et hop je me suis retrouvé dans un couloir lugubre, jonché de morts avec toi sur le côté aussi immobile qu'un cadavre !  
-Je…Tu es venu de force ?  
-On ne me force jamais à rien Naru ! Si j'avais voulu repartir je serais déjà retourné à ma partie de jambe en l'air !

Le blond se contenta de hocher étrangement la tête, les yeux fixés sur son vis-à-vis.

-Tu es réel ?

Il soupira.

-Je t'ai inventé c'est ça ? Railla-t-il. Tu es un souvenir ou une hallucination, n'est ce pas ?!  
-Tu m'as appelé, je suis venu. Répondit simplement le brun.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Et bien sans doute parce que tu sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire sortir de là.  
-NON ! S'exclama le doré. Je veux dire, pourquoi tu es venu ?

Le rire d'Itachi fut sa seule réponse.

Naruto ne parut pas vraiment surprit, il descendit doucement la couette dans laquelle il était emmitouflé et remarqua non sans plaisir que cette fois ci il était habillé.

-C'est plutôt le bordel ici ! Lança le brun.  
-C'est mon esprit…  
-Oui, ça je le sais !

L'Uzumaki sortit du lit sans grande conviction, tenté de rester dans ce cocon pour toujours.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de peine et de douleur ? Ce n'est pas normal autant de malheur non ?  
-Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être heureux. Souffla Itachi.

Le doré surprit, leva la tête brusquement vers lui.

-C'est toi qui me l'a dit. Ajouta le brun face à sa mine stupéfaite.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Tu avais de la fièvre, et Sasuke qui n'avait pas voulu te lâcher l'avait attrapée aussi. Commença l'ainé. Dei avait un examen important alors je lui ai interdit de s'approcher de vous et c'est moi qui vous ai surveillé.  
-Oui ça je m'en souviens, j'avais pris froid en tombant dans le lac glacé.  
-Tu n'es pas tombé, on t'y a poussé ! Rectifia l'autre.  
-Oui, ça aussi je m'en souviens…

Itachi marmonna en s'ébouriffant vivement les cheveux.

-J'étais assit sur le bord du lit, de ton côté et j'ai …murmuré quelque chose.  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai juste demandé pourquoi autant de malheur et de souffrance s'abattaient sur toi alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant.

Naruto écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

-Et là tu as soufflé _« Nos pouvoirs sont nés des plus horribles sentiments, nous ne pouvons donc pas être heureux. »  
_-J'ai dis ça ?  
-J'ai cru que tu étais réveillé mais tu avais juste parlé dans ton sommeil. Continua le brun. Tu t'es tourné vers moi, tu as attrapé ma main et tu as ajouté que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, que tu éloignerais tous les démons et nous protégerais du froid.  
-NOUS ?  
-Je ne sais pas non plus de qui tu parlais…Peut-être que tu savais déjà que tu allais rencontrer le harem.  
-C'est impossible ! S'exclama le blond. Je ne suis pas devin ! Et puis comment j'ai pu dire des choses pareilles ? Je ne comprends absolument pas ce que ça veut dire !  
-Je ne fais que répéter ce que tu m'as dis ce jour là… Le jour où j'ai sentit que l'avenir s'annonçait sombre…Le jour où j'ai décidé d'acquérir des pouvoirs et de rester à tes côtés.  
-Ce n'était pas un accident ?

Itachi sourit.

-Naru, tu as toujours su que ça n'en était pas un.  
-Je pensais que tu avais fait ça pour Dei.

Un petit silence s'installa, chacun perdu dans ses propres souvenirs et pensés.

-Alors on sera toujours malheureux ? Finit par demander le doré. C'est écrit comme ça ?

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans l'armoire près de lui.

-Si on passe notre temps à souffrir et à pleurer depuis l'enfance c'est parce que c'est notre destin ? Hurla-t-il. On n'a pas le choix ?

Il serra avec force les poings, jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chair sous le regard indéchiffrable du brun.

-C'est pour ça que rien ne va jamais ! Finit-il pas souffler en se laissant tomber sur le lit. En fait le malheur est en nous et quoiqu'on fasse on ne peut y échapper…

Itachi se leva brusquement.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi défaitiste !  
-Tous les gens que j'aime vivent l'enfer depuis leurs enfances et je n'ai rien pu faire pour changer ça ! Répondit amèrement le doré. Sans compter que je vais mourir ici assassiné par ma mère, Iruka ou pire mon meilleur ami ! Alors tu vois l'optimisme…  
-HEY ! Ca devient insultant là ! S'exclama l'ainé. Tu m'appelles pour te sortir de là et tu réagis comme si j'en étais incapable !

Naruto secoua la tête en essuyant les quelques larmes qu'il avait laissé couler.

-Ce n'est pas ta capacité à me sortir de là que je mets en doute, mais ton envie de le faire ! Répondit-il. Pourquoi m'aiderais- tu ? Tu me détestes !  
-Je t'aime. Répondit simplement le brun.  
-TU ME HAIS !  
-Bordel Naru, tu es aussi précieux que Sasuke à mes yeux ! Tu es mon petit frère !  
-Alors pourquoi je suis persuadé que tu me détestes ? Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Surprit Itachi se rapprocha rapidement de lui pour s'agenouiller à sa hauteur.

-Tu ne te souviens plus ?  
-Tu m'as demandé d'oublier.

L'Uchiwa ne put retenir son hoquet de surprise.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais.

Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es un membre de la famille Tachi et tu le seras toujours. Souffla le blond. Quand tu es parti on n'a pas comprit pourquoi, mais on a respecté ton choix.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

-On a souffert de ton absence et on a prit l'habitude de ne jamais parler de toi, mais ta chambre est toujours là et on a jamais cessé de t'attendre.  
-Si tu ne te souviens pas, pourquoi penses-tu que je déteste ? Le questionna Itachi.

Le doré soupira.

-Parfois les souvenirs essayent d'affluer, mais à chaque fois j'ai cette impression de peine et de colère qui m'envahit et j'en ressors avec le sentiment que tu me hais. Répondit-il. Tu m'as demandé d'oublier alors je ne débriderais pas mes souvenirs, seul Dei se souvient, comme tu l'as souhaité.

L'ainé s'assit près de lui sur le rebord du lit.

-C'est vrai, je t'ai dis que je te détestais…Souffla-t-il. Cette peine et cette colère que tu ressens lorsque les souvenirs reviennent, c'est ce que je ressentais lorsque je t'ai crié ces mots.

Il attrapa la main tremblante du plus jeune dans la sienne et la serra légèrement.

-Pardonne moi Naru…Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ces horreurs, désolé de t'avoir demandé d'oublier et de vous avoir abandonnés ! S'exclama-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Ça n'a servit à rien en plus !  
-C'est moi qui m'excuse. Lui répondit le blond. Je ne peux pas l'aspirer.

Le brun se tourna vers lui totalement confus.

-Hun ?  
-Ici je n'ai aucun pouvoir, et je ne peux pas l'enlever.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de saisir que le doré parlait de sa douleur et lorsqu'il le comprit enfin, il ne put retenir plus longtemps sa peine.

-J'étais là tu sais ! Hoqueta-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. Je venais dans vos rêves et je…  
-Je sais. Le consola le plus jeune. Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai utilisé tes pouvoirs et ressentit ta douleur tu ne pouvais pas être loin.

**W**

_If I wasn't here tomorrow  
__**Si demain je n'étais pas là**__  
Would anybody care  
__**Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en soucierait?**__  
If my time was up I wanna know  
__**Si mon temps était écoulé, je voudrais savoir**__  
You were happy I was there  
__**Que tu étais heureux que je sois là.**__  
If I wasn't here tomorrow  
__**Si demain je n'étais pas là**__  
Would anyone lose sleep  
__**Est ce que quelqu'un en perdrait le sommeil?**__  
If I wasn't hard and hollow  
__**Si je n'étais pas si pénible et renfermé**__  
Then maybe you would miss me  
__**Alors peut-être que je te manquerais.**_

La voix de Gaara raisonnait dans sa chambre tandis que Chôji avait les yeux rivés sur son plafond, ressassant sans fin les derniers événements.

A quel moment les choses lui avaient échappées ?

Hinata n'était pas sortit de sa chambre et avait ignorés tous ses appels.  
Sa porte restait fermée à tous en dehors de Kiba qui était chargé par les autres de s'assurer qu'elle se nourrisse correctement et prenne un minimum soin d'elle.

Ils avaient passé des heures enfermés ensemble et ça avait finit par l'agacer.

C'était stupide mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.  
Laissant parler sa frustration il avait attendu le brun dans le couloir pour lui cracher violemment sa jalousie au visage.

Il avait été méchant, cruel même mais Kiba s'était laissé insulter sans broncher et au lieu de le calmer ça l'avait rendu dingue

Chôji n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, il ne s'était même jamais battu ou réellement emporté pourtant il avait poussé avec une telle rage le brun que la tête de ce dernier avait douloureusement cogné contre le mur.

Ni la vue du jeune homme au sol ni celle de son sang ne l'avait arrêté.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
__**Je sais que je suis une merde et je veux être quelqu'un**__  
Someone that I like better  
__**Quelqu'un que j'aime mieux**__  
I can never forget  
__**Je ne pourrais jamais oublier**__  
So don't remind me of it forever  
__**Alors ne me le rappelle pas sans cesse.**_

Il savait qu'il avait tord mais il préférait continuer à accuser le blessé.

C'était Shino qui était intervenu pour tenter de le ramener à la raison.  
Mais s'enfonçant une fois de plus dans sa mauvaise foi, il s'était montré odieux et avait hurlé des choses plus horribles les unes que les autres jusqu'à ce que le poing du châtain ne le fasse taire.

Il s'était battu avec son meilleur ami…

-Fais chier ! Cracha-t-il en délaissant le plafond pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

Ils s'étaient tapés dessus jusqu'à ce que Lee et Tenten ne les séparent et ne s'étaient pas revu depuis.

Il se sentait vraiment pathétique.  
Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de lui.

Deux coups brefs le sortirent de ses sombres pensés.

-Entrez ! Lança-t-il sans grande conviction.

Un profond soupir de déception lui échappa lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était pas son meilleur ami.

-Et bien, je n'avais encore jamais fais cet effet à un homme ! S'exclama Tenten.  
-Désolé, c'est juste que…

Elle hocha la tête en souriant pour lui faire signe qu'elle comprenait.

_What if I just pulled myself together  
__**Et si je me ressaisis,**__  
Would it matter at all  
__**Cela aurait il une quelconque importance?**__  
What if I just try not to remember  
__**Et si je j'essayais simplement de ne pas me souvenir,**__  
Would it matter at all  
__**Cela aurait il une quelconque importance?**__  
All the chances that have passed me by  
__**Toutes ces chances qui m'ont passées sous le nez**__  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
__**Est ce que ca compterait si je les essayais encore une fois?**__  
Would it matter at all  
__**Cela aurait il une quelconque importance?**_

-Je suis venu voir si ça allait. Ajouta-t-elle.

Il ricana.

-Tu es bien la seule que ça inquiète !  
-Vraiment ?  
-Même Shika m'en veut.  
-Et ce n'est pas mérité d'après toi ?

Il se contenta de lui sourire tristement tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés.

-Je me souviens…Souffla-t-il au bout de quelque minutes de silence…Une fois je m'étais retrouvé seul avec Ino.

Il fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre.

-On se connaissait à peine et j'étais très intimidé ! En plus on était dans un café branché et tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Expliqua-t-il. C'était genre _« Qu'est ce qu'un canon pareil fait avec ce gros tas »_

Tenten voulu intervenir mais il l'en empêcha.

-Si, je l'ai vraiment entendu. Ajouta-t-il.

Une fois de plus elle ne put qu'hocher la tête.

-J'ai clairement demandé à Ino si elle n'avait honte d'être vue avec moi.

Il sourit.

-C'est une fille plutôt réservée et pourtant elle à grimper sur mes genoux sans hésiter pour me coller un énorme baiser sur la bouche. Rit-il. Je crois que les autres clients étaient encore plus choqués que moi !

La jeune femme rit à son tour.

-Elle n'était pas gêné du tout ! Je veux dire elle était installée sur moi, ses deux mains autour de ma nuque et les miennes sur ses hanches et pourtant je la sentais parfaitement à l'aise. Expliqua-t-il. On a même prit plusieurs photos pour son profil.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow  
__**Si demain, je n'étais pas là**__  
Would anybody care  
__**Est- ce que quiconque s'en soucierait ?**__  
Still stuck inside this sorrow  
__**Je suis toujours bloqué dans ce chagrin**__  
I've got nothing and going nowhere  
__**Je n'ai rien et je ne vais nul-part.**_

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
__**Je sais que je suis une merde et je veux être quelqu'un**__  
Someone that I like better  
__**Quelqu'un que j'aime mieux**__  
I can never forget  
__**Je ne pourrais jamais oublier**__  
So don't remind me of it forever  
__**Alors ne me le rappelle pas sans cesse.**_

Tenten ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir mais elle le laissa poursuivre, heureuse qu'il se confit.

-Je sais que les gens de l'extérieur me voient comme le _« gros du groupe »_ et je me suis toujours dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'aux yeux de Shino et des autres je suis juste moi.

Il joua un instant avec le bracelet à son poignet, tentant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

-Le problème c'est que je me considérais aussi comme ça, _« l'obèse parmi les beaux gosses »_…J'avais le sentiment que je n'étais que de passage, et qu'un jour ou l'autre ils se lasseraient de moi. Avoua-t-il. Et maintenant je me rends compte qu'en fait je doutais de leur amitié et de leur sincérité.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter la jeune femme.

-Ils m'ont prouvé toutes ces années que je pouvais compter sur eux et moi j'ai quand même continué à me mettre en marge, à attendre la fin.

_What if I just pulled myself together  
__**Et si je me ressaisis,**__  
Would it matter at all  
__**Cela aurait il une quelconque importance?**__  
What if I just try not to remember  
__**Et si je j'essayais simplement de ne pas me souvenir,**__  
Would it matter at all  
__**Cela aurait il une quelconque importance?**__  
All the chances that have passed me by  
__**Toutes ces chances qui m'ont passé sous le nez**__  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
__**Est ce que ca compterait si je les essayais encore une fois?**__  
Would it matter at all  
__**Cela aurait il une quelconque importance?**_

-J'ai fais pareil avec vous, avec Hinata… Souffla-t-il. J'ai tout fais pour ne pas me laisser totalement aller, pour garder mes distances et maintenant…  
-Maintenant ?

Il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt avant de lui répondre.

-Maintenant je me sens seul.

Tenten se leva à son tour et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Shino t'a démoli que

Le regard outré de Chôji l'interrompit.

-Bein quoi on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu avais le dessus ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ignora son grognement et poursuivit.

-Donc je disais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a démolit qu'il ne sera plus ton meilleur ami ! C'est normal de se prendre la tête parfois, surtout quand l'ambiance est aussi lourde.  
-Je ne m'étais jamais battu. Répondit-il.

Elle lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à se rasseoir.

-Tu sais il n'est sûrement plus fâché maintenant que la tension est retombée.  
-Alors pourquoi est-il enfermé dans sa chambre ?  
-Tu fais pareil non ?

Il eut un soupire frustré avant de s'ébouriffer rageusement les cheveux.

-Tu sais, je pense que ce qui l'inquiète c'est sa relation avec Kiba. Expliqua la jeune femme. Après tout c'est parce que tu as été horrible avec lui que Shino est intervenu.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Chôji.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'on se battrait à cause d'une fille, alors un mec…

Tenten sourit à son tour.

-Personne n'est fâché contre toi idiot ! Excuse toi correctement, avoue que tu t'es comporté comme un connard, arrête de vouloir mettre de la distance entre toi et tes amis et tout ira pour le mieux ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
__**Je sais que je suis une merde et je veux être quelqu'un**__  
Someone that I like better  
__**Quelqu'un que j'aime mieux**__  
Can you help me forget  
__**Peux-tu m'aider à oublier ?**__  
Don't wanna feel like this forever...forever  
__**Je ne veux pas me sentir comme ca, pour toujours... Pour toujours...**_

What if I just pulled myself together

_**Et si je me ressaisis,**__  
Would it matter at all  
__**Cela aurait il une quelconque importance?**__  
What if I just try not to remember  
__**Et si je j'essayais simplement de ne pas me souvenir,**__  
Would it matter at all  
__**Cela aurait il une quelconque importance?**__  
All the chances that have passed me by  
__**Toutes ces chances qui m'ont passé sous le nez**__  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
__**Est ce que ca compterait si je les essayais encore une fois?**_

-Tu crois que ça sera aussi facile que ça ?  
-Sauf si tu compliques inutilement les choses.  
-Et avec Hinata ? Questionna-t-il.

Tenten soupira.

-Elle n'est pas dans son état normal en ce moment.  
-Comme tout le reste de la maison ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

Un nouveau soupire retentit.

-Mais pour certain d'entre nous c'est plus problématique. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, Kiba est apathique en ce moment mais Neji ou encore Hinata ne sont pas…hum disons… fréquentables.  
-Tu penses qu'elle me ferait du mal ?  
-Tu sais, on essaye de ne pas s'attacher facilement car les émotions influent énormément sur nos pouvoirs, surtout celles qui sont négatives ou douloureuses. Expliqua-t-elle. Ta présence était une chose plutôt apaisante ces derniers jours, jusqu'à ce que…  
-Jusqu'à ce que comme un con je foute tout en l'air ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et comment…Comment je fais pour lui parler ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Tu attends qu'elle soit à nouveau elle-même.  
-Quand ?

Le silence fut la seule réponse.

-Quand ? Insista-t-il.  
-Je ne sais pas !

Tenten avait presque crié faisant sursauter son interlocuteur.

-Gaara n'est plus là et Naru…

Elle retint difficilement un sanglot.

-Je ne peux pas promette que les choses se finissent bien pour le Harem, alors en cas de problème, vous n'aurez qu'à partir sans vous retourner. Conclut-elle avant de sortir.

_If I live tomorrow  
__**Si demain je vis,**__  
Would anybody care  
__**Est-ce que quiconque s'en soucierait ?**__  
__Stuck in this sorrow  
__**Bloqué dans ce chagrin**__  
Going nowhere  
__**N'allant nul-part**_

_All the chances that have passed me by  
__**Toutes ces chances qui m'ont passé sous le nez**__  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
__**Est ce que ca compterait si je les essayais encore une fois?**__  
Would it matter at all  
__**Cela aurait il une quelconque importance?**_

-Et s'il est trop tard ? Si on en fait déjà parti ? Souffla Chôji.

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit, les yeux à nouveau fixés sur le plafond.

-Est ce que ça veut dire que ça se finira mal pour nous aussi?

**W**

-Je crois que tu es prêt à rentrer maintenant. Souffla Itachi en se relevant, délaissant la moquette ou Naruto et lui étaient installés depuis une bonne demi heure.

Ils avaient évoqué de vieux souvenirs comme deux bons amis qui se retrouvent après quelques années sans se voir.

-Vrai…Vraiment ? Balbutia le doré.  
-Ne sois pas si surprit, j'attendais juste que tu sois assez détendu pour que ça fonctionne !

L'autre ne dit rien, toujours aussi hébété il se leva à son tour.

Allait-il vraiment quitter cet endroit ?

-Par contre je ne peux pas garantir l'arrivé. Déclara Itachi.  
-Hun ?  
-J'ai un peu été attiré de force ici et généralement le retour secouent pas mal ! Rit le brun. Tu ne te souviens pas qu'une fois on a déboulé à moitié nus sur les Champs ?

Le souvenir détendit immédiatement Naruto qui ne put retenir son fou rire.

-On s'est fait arrêter et Dei a déboulé hors de lui !  
-Oui…Il m'a déboité la mâchoire…Murmura étrangement le brun.

Le doré fut soudainement mal à l'aise.

-C'est juste qu'il était inquiet. Répondit-il.

Le regard sombre de l'ainé se planta dans celui du plus jeune et ils se fixèrent ainsi de longues secondes.

-Avant de rentrer il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Souffla Itachi déterminé en lui attrapant les mains.

Naruto se laissa faire en hochant la tête.

**W**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il ne put cacher sa surprise.

Il observa avec attention le lac étincelant qui s'offrait à lui, puis le ciel rougit par le coucher du soleil et enfin l'immense étendue de verdure presque irréelle ou trônait une petite table en verre et un gigantesque lit à baldaquin blanc.

-Mais c'est un de mes rêves ! S'exclama-t-il.  
-Non. Rétorqua simplement le brun. C'est celui de ton frère.  
-Mais non…Cet endroit…Enfin je veux dire…Balbutia le doré un peu perdu.

Itachi soupira.

-Le fait qu'il ait choisit comme lieu pour ses songes le décor idéal que tu lui avais décrit n'a rien d'étonnant. Commença-t-il. Par contre, je dois avouer que quand j'ai vu que cet endroit était la parfaite copie de ton propre rêve…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, un léger sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Il y a vraiment quelque chose d'inexplicable entre vous…Souffla-t-il. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

Naruto fit quelques pas.

-Donc, ici on est chez Dei ? Questionna-t-il presque timidement.  
-La première fois que je suis venu ici, tu n'étais encore qu'un gamin et je venais à peine de développer mes pouvoirs. Commença le brun. J'avais trainé plusieurs fois dans tes rêves avec ton autorisation mais…  
-Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ceux de mon frère. Finit pour lui le doré.

L'autre acquiesça.

-Au début, j'ai cru que je m'étais trompé et que j'avais encore débarqué dans tes songes ! Rit-il.

Le blond savait que ce n'était pas un rire joyeux et même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que son ainé voulait lui montrer, il était persuadé que c'était un souvenir qui aujourd'hui encore le faisait souffrir.

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus incroyable encore ?

Naruto fit non de la tête même s'il avait saisit que le brun n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

-C'est le seul rêve de ton frère.  
-Hun ?  
-Les nuits de Deidara sont peuplées de cauchemars divers et variés, mais lorsqu'il rêve, c'est toujours de ça. Expliqua l'Uchiwa. Le même lieu, les mêmes odeurs, les mêmes personnes…

Il s'avança un peu plus vers le lit et le blond se hâta pour le rattraper.

-Il n'y a que les événements qui peu à peu ont changés.  
-Changé ? Questionna le plus jeune en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.  
-Venir ici, c'est comme lire une pièce dont l'action évolue chaque année. Souffla pensivement Itachi.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur le lit, où les épais voiles blanc laissaient deviner une silhouette alanguie.

-Et je suis venu toutes les nuits pendant des années. Avoua-t-il. Au fond de moi je connaissais la fin et pourtant…

Il serra fortement ses poings tremblant sous le regard désolé du blond.

-A chaque fois j'espérais que ce serait différent ! S'exclama-t-il presque en colère. Que les choses bougeraient ! Que les héros changeraient !

Naruto eut l'impression que quelque chose se déchirait en lui, il ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur et alors qu'il pensait hurler, aucun son ne sortit.

-Je voulais tellement que ce rêve disparaisse ! Continua le brun. Toutes les nuits j'espérais et tous les matins je me levais déçu et blessé.

Il avança de nouveau, plus rapidement encore avant de s'appuyer d'une main sur la table en verre ou se trouvait une tasse fumante et une assiette pleine.

-Hey ! S'exclama le doré. Mais c'est  
-Un cappuccino spéculos et une part de fraisier. Le coupa l'Uchiwa.

Le plus jeune qui malgré la situation s'était déjà jeté sur la pâtisserie, le dévisagea.

-C'est bien ce que tu préfère non ? S'exclama l'ainé. Alors ne sois pas si surprit que ton frère y ai pensé…  
-Même dans ses rêves Dei est génial ! S'extasia le blond les lèvres pleines de crème.

Itachi sourit amèrement.

-Ouai…Génial…

L'autre finit son assiette sans qu'un seul mot ne soit ajouté, un silence étrange s'étant installé.

Naruto savoura sa boisson avant de se décider à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

-Mais…Qu'est ce que…Qu'est ce qu'on…

Il balbutia encore quelque secondes, soudainement intimidé par le regard posé sur lui.

-Tu veux savoir ce que l'ont fait ici ? Questionna le brun. Pourquoi j'ai conservé ce rêve qui ne m'appartient pas ?

Le doré hocha la tête.

-Comme je te l'ai dis, ce rêve évoluait sans cesse, l'histoire allait toujours un peu plus loin.

Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre.

-Je regardais un film au scénario évident en espérant pourtant que la fin serait différente.

Naruto ne comprenait toujours pas ou son ami voulait en venir mais il ne dit rien espérant que les choses finiraient par s'éclairer.

-C'était il y a environ un an…Souffla Itachi. Je n'ai plus jamais mis les pieds dans les rêves de Deidara après ça.  
-Il y a un an ? S'exclama le doré. Mais c'est  
-Oui. L'interrompit-il. J'ai quitté le Harem quelques heures après mon réveil.

L'adolescent se leva brusquement.

-Tu as vu…Tu as vu la fin du film ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Et je n'étais pas prêt à revivre ça éternellement.

Le blond se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre en baissant la tête.

-Donc nous sommes dans le dernier rêve de Dei que tu ai vu ?

Itachi acquiesça.

-Et ce que tu y as vu a suffit à te faire partir ?  
-Non, ce que j'ai vu m'a ouvert les yeux. Répondit le brun. Seulement je n'ai pas pu l'accepter, j'étais en colère et j'ai…

Naruto serra les poings.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, ni comment un simple rêve avait pu provoquer tant de peine mais il voulait des réponses.

Il se tourna vers l'immense lit et hoqueta de surprise en voyant son frère s'y diriger.

Il était torse nu, son jeans ouvert tombant légèrement, laissait parfaitement deviner qu'il ne portait rien en dessous.  
Sa mine rayonnante et ses cheveux décoiffés donnaient l'impression qu'il venait de vivre une folle nuit de débauche et les marques sur son corps confirmaient largement cette hypothèse.

Un long frisson lui caressa l'échine et il sentit Itachi déglutir près de lui.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as fuis à cause d'un rêve érotique ? S'emporta presque le doré.  
-Si seulement…

Agacé le plus jeune se précipita vers Deidara qui se dirigeait toujours vers le lit, mais il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit ce que dernier venait de coincer entre ses lèvres.

-Mais que…Balbutia-t-il. Dei déteste les fraises !

Son ainé s'agenouilla sur le lit, disparaissant ainsi derrière les voilages et Naruto vit l'autre silhouette l'attirer vers lui pour lui voler le fruit et un baiser passionné.

Il les entendit rires et quelque chose pulsa dans sa poitrine.

Il avait une impression de _« déjà vu »._

Le jeans de son frère fut rapidement enlevé par les mains audacieuses de son partenaire qui le chevaucha avec fougue.

Malgré sa soudaine angoisse, Naruto savait que s'il voulait saisir ce qu'Itachi voulait lui faire comprendre, il devait s'approcher et voir derrière les rideaux.

Il inspira profondément avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le devant du lit.

-OH…

Ce fut la chose qui traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit enfin à qui Deidara faisait l'amour.

Ce n'était pas de la surprise, de la peine ou du dégout, pas de la colère non plus et son compagnon de voyage l'observa avec minutie pour tenter de déchiffrer ce que ce _«oh »_signifiait.

Le blond observa la scène de longues minutes sans un mot.

Il avança encore, hypnotisé par les deux corps qui s'épousaient harmonieusement, par les baisers enflammés, les caresses passionnées et les soupires de plaisir que les amants échangeaient.

La tête lui tourna légèrement et il sentit son corps entier s'embraser avec force lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son frère.

Il paraissait si heureux et comblé…

Le rythme s'accéléra et le puissant cri qui résonna le fit légèrement sursauter.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, aussi rouge que les fraises étalées au sol.

Pourtant il ne quitta pas les amoureux des yeux, se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres en sentant l'extrême tension qui émanait d'Itachi.

Ce dernier l'avait rejoint, mais Naruto savait sans même le regarder que contrairement à lui il avait les yeux fermement clos.

Pourtant il était impossible d'échapper aux cris de plaisirs de plus en plus fort qui s'élevaient ni même d'ignorer l'ambiance chargée de sexe qui les entourait.

-Tachi…Souffla l'adolescent en lui attrapant la main sans quitter la scène du regard. **Je crois que je me souviens.**

**W**

Sasori faisait les cents pas, secouant rageusement la tête en marmonnant sous le regard amusé de Kabuto.

-IL A FUIT ! Hurla le roux. ON L'A ENCORE LAISSE FILER !

L'argenté haussa légèrement les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur le magazine qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-J'ai accepté de me joindre à vous en échange de sa vie ! Continua l'autre sur le même ton.  
-Bah ce n'est que partie remise…Souffla nonchalamment Kabuto.

L'enragé le foudroya du regard.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire ? Cracha-t-il.  
-Et qu'essayons nous donc de faire ? Claque une voix froide mais néanmoins moqueuse.

La pâleur cadavérique du nouvel arrivant fit une fois de plus tiquer le marionnettiste.

-Vous faites tout pour qu'il reste en vie ! S'exclama-t-il hargneusement.

L'autre remit en arrière sa longue chevelure brune qui trainait sur son épaule avant de s'avancer vers le milieu du salon sombre où ils se trouvaient.

-Il me semble que nos motivations sont claires depuis le début. Répondit-il calmement.  
-Mais vous avez…  
-Je vous ai prévenu, je vous ai dis que vous ne le tueriez pas ! L'interrompit vivement le brun. Pourtant vous m'avez assuré le contraire.

Il se servit tranquillement un verre de vin blanc tandis qu'un serpent doré s'enroulait naturellement autour de son cou.

-Nous avons fait un marché non ? Poursuivit-il. Soit vous le tuez et j'accède à votre souhait, sois vous en êtes incapable et vous acceptez la vérité.  
-PERSONNE N'A AUTANT ENVIE QUE MOI DE VOIR CE SALE GAMIN MORT ! Hurla le roux.

Un léger rire moqueur traversa les lèvres de son interlocuteur avant qu'il ne porte son verre à ses dernières mais ça ne le coupa pas dans son élan.

-Ensuite ça sera le tour de Neji, puis Sasuke, Deidara et enfin…

Il serra les poings.

-Tous ! Souffla-t-il avec haine. Je tuerais tous ceux qui lui sont chers !

Kabuto tourna la page de son journal.

-On pourrait presque y croire ! Raillai-t-il. Mais à mes yeux ça ressemble plus à une crise de jalousie qu'à une menace de mort !

Sasori se précipita vers lui pour l'attraper vers le haut de sa chemise.

-Je vous prouverais que vous avez tord ! Cracha-t-il. Et que contrairement à vous je ne fais pas semblant !

L'argenté ne sembla pas perturbé, il remit calmement en place ses lunettes avant de bailler au visage de son « agresseur ».

-Il y a quand même certaines zones floues que nous devons éclaircir. Intervint le brun. Vous ne pensez pas ?

Le marionnettiste lâcha l'autre pour se concentrer sur lui.

-Comment ça ?  
-Et bien quand Kabuto a été agressé et que votre cible en a profité pour s'enfuir, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté ?  
-Il était coincé dans le monde que nous avions construit, je n'avais aucune raison de me fatiguer !

L'argenté souffla.

-Quelle perte de temps !

Le brun sourit.

-Comment a-t-il échappé à Kushina ? Ou à Gaara dans cette chambre ? Poursuivit-il sur le même ton léger.  
-Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Râla le roux. Je suppose que votre sbire a volontairement fait foirer les choses !

Kabuto rit franchement.

-Oui, c'est évidement de ma faute !  
-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? Grogna Sasori.  
-Celui qui à tout fait pour que ça déconne, c'est toi.  
-Je n'ai  
-Allons, allons ! Je n'étais même pas au courant pour Kyu ou la cage ! L'interrompit l'argenté. Qui l'a ouverte alors ?

Le marionnettiste se renfrogna.

-Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne croyais pas à vos histoires. Lança-t-il en serrant les poings. Plus il souffre mieux je me porte et lorsqu'il sera enfin mort j'irai cracher sur sa tombe !

Hors de lui, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte les yeux moqueurs de Kabuto braqués sur lui mais le brun l'interpella une dernière fois.

-Pourquoi avez-vous tués ces inconnus il y a cinq ans ?

Le roux se figea de surprise, sa main soudainement tremblotante sur la poignée.

-Je vais lui arracher le cœur et vous l'apporter sur un plateau ! Cracha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

-Je dois avouer que ses efforts pour s'en convaincre sont attendrissants ! S'exclama l'argenté en jetant son magazine.

L'autre hocha la tête en lui tendant un verre avant de lui demander.

-Ça va toi ?

Il soupira.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile…Souffla-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

Le brun s'éloigna de lui.

-Monstrueux…Murmura-t-il.

Kabuto bondit presque de son siège pour l'enlacer, collant son dos contre son torse sans se soucier du serpent qui jouait dans la longue chevelure noire.

L'autre se tendit légèrement avant de finir par se détendre complétement ce qui fit sourire l'argenté qui en profita pour lui embrasser la nuque.

-Ça va aller…Chuchota-t-il. Ça va aller.

**W**

Kiba hésita quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur Shino appuyé à la rambarde de son balcon avant de sortir à son tour sur le sien.

-Salut ! Lança-t-il incertain.

Le châtain se contenta d'un léger mouvement de tête comme réponse et l'autre se tendit un peu plus.

-Je…Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Balbutia-t-il tout de même.  
-Ça va. Lâcha simplement Shino.

Le brun avait envie de fuir mais il prit son courage à deux mains et poursuivit sur sa lancé.

-Tu sais, c'est juste une dispute…Je suis sûr que Chôji n'est plus en colère.  
-Ce n'est pas ça le problème.  
-Oh…

L'Aburame soupira avant de se tourner vers lui.

-On ne s'était jamais battu avec qui que ce soit ! S'exclama-t-il. Pas une seule fois !  
-Oui mais Chôji est très amoureux d'Hinata et apparemment c'est aussi une première donc son comportement n'est pas surprenant. Répondit Kiba. On fait tous des trucs dingues et stupides quand on est jaloux !

Shino se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, seul les quelques centimètres de vide entre leurs deux balcons les séparaient.

-Et mon excuse à moi ? Souffla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Hun ?  
-Je peux comprendre pourquoi il t'a frappé…Mais moi, pourquoi j'ai fais ça à mon meilleur ami ?

Kiba garda les yeux vrillés aux siens de longues secondes, son cœur tambourinant avec force dans sa poitrine avant de se reprendre.

-Ton côté super héros je suppose ! Tenta-t-il de plaisanter les joues rougies par la gêne.

Le châtain eut un sourire sans joie.

-Tu n'as pas envie que j'y pense n'est ce pas ? Questionna-t-il. Tu ne veux pas que j'ai des réponses !  
-Des…des réponses à quoi ? Répondit l'autre en détournant les yeux.

Shino tendit le bras pour saisir le poignet de son interlocuteur.

-A ce que je ressens pour toi ! Lâcha-t-il calmement.

Le brun sursauta avant de se figer le regard vissé au sol.

Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés chaotiques avant de se détacher de l'emprise de son ami, s'éloignant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa porté.

-On est amis. Finit-il par déclarer sobrement. Les amis prennent soin les uns des autres…C'est tout !

L'autre le regarda partir sans un mot puis ses yeux se perdirent de nouveau dans le vide.

-Ouai, c'est tout.

**W**

Sasuke descendit péniblement les dernières marches qui le séparaient du rez de chaussé.  
Il avait la gorge horriblement sèche, la bouche pâteuse et vu qu'il venait de finir sa réserve d'eau et d'alcool il était obligé de se trainer tant bien que mal jusqu'à la cuisine malgré son mal de tête et ses vertiges.

A quand remontait son dernier repas ?

Il était incapable de s'en souvenir, et la simple évocation du mot « manger » lui donner envie de vomir.

Tenten avait bien tenté de l'engueuler, mais elle-même faisant peine à voir, elle n'avait pas été très convaincante.

Son caractère fort et combatif semblait avoir disparut en même temps que son sourire et sa joie de vivre.

Ils en étaient tous là de toute façon.

Cette maison qui lui avait parut si lumineuse et accueillante était aujourd'hui semblable à une vielle demeure froide et sans vie, hantée par un harem presque mort.

Le bruit d'un corps qui chute le sortit brusquement de ses sombres pensés.

Il alluma rapidement la première lampe qu'il put trouver dans le noir pour tomber sur une scène qui l'hébéta quelques secondes.

Naruto qu'il venait de laisser dans sa chambre était à présent allongé sur la moquette, toujours inconscient, torse nu, un autre corps à moitié couché sur lui.

-Je savais qu'on allait encore foirer le retour ! Souffla l'inconnu.

Sasuke sortit enfin de sa torpeur pour se jeter sur l'intrus.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fais enfoiré ? Cria-t-il en lui appuyant sur la gorge.

Rapidement sa victime retourna la situation pour le plaquer durement sur le sol.

-C'est comme ça qu'on accueille son grand frère ?  
-Itachi ?!  
-Heureux de voir que tu es encore capable de me reconnaitre. Sourit l'ainé. Je t'ai manque ?

Le plus jeune tenta en vain de se défaire de son emprise.

- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama-t-il. Lâche-moi enfoiré !  
-Vous faites trop de bruit.

Surpris, les deux frères se retournèrent en même temps vers Deidara qui les surplombait, un air impassible sur le visage.

Ce dernier était concentré sur Naruto, qu'il releva délicatement du sol avant de se diriger vers les escaliers sans un seul regard pour les deux autres.

Sasuke sentit la main de son frère trembler.

-Ravi de te revoir aussi…Souffla Itachi avant de se relever et de tendre une main à son cadet pour l'aider à faire de même.

**W**

-Alors tu as fini par appeler ce type…Souffla Deidara en déposant son frère sur son lit. Il foire toujours autant les atterrissages.  
-J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu ! Répondit le brun du pas de la porte. Mon invitation était assez violente figure toi !

L'autre ne répondit rien, toujours concentré sur l'endormit dont il caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! Cria Sasuke en bousculant son ainé pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu étais dans le salon avec Naru ?

Itachi soupira.

-Je suis un marchand de sable. Lâcha –t-il calmement.  
-Hun ?  
-En clair, je suis un membre du harem.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et Deidara ricana en s'éloignant du lit pour faire face au nouvel arrivé.

-Vraiment ? Tu penses avoir ta place ici ? Questionna-t-il un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres. Auprès de celui que tu as hurlé détester ? De ceux que tu as abandonnés ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Auprès d'un être aussi dégoutant que moi ? Ajouta-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Itachi ne broncha pas et ils se foudroyèrent du regard de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne les interrompe.

-Attend, tu es en train de me dire que tu as des pouvoirs ?  
-Ton frère a profité de Naruto pour pouvoir manipuler les gens et fouiller dans leurs rêves ! Répondit Deidara.  
-JE T'INTERDIS ! Cria « l'accusé ». Je n'ai jamais profité de lui ! Je voulais juste le protéger !  
-Vraiment ? Railla le blond. En l'abandonnant ?

Itachi serra fortement les poings, tentant difficilement de retenir sa colère et sa frustration avant de s'éloigner brusquement pour atteindre la porte.

-A son réveil, les blessures reçues là bas apparaitront…Alors prépare toi ! Lança-t-il avant de sortir.

Deidara, peu affecté par ce face à face renifla avec mépris puis sans un regard pour Sasuke il retira son tee-shirt pour se glisser près de son frère.

Le brun se figea de surprise quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

-Tu crois que je vais accepter ça gentiment ? Cria-t-il.  
-Va voir ton frère et laisse le mien dormir ! Répondit le blond.

Comme seule réponse, l'autre retira à son tour son haut et s'installa sous les couvertures.

-Sors de là ! Cracha Dei.  
-Essaye donc de me chasser !

Ils semblaient tous les deux prêts à se battre une nouvelle fois, mais un mouvement de Naruto endormit entre eux les empêcha.

Ce dernier se blottit contre le brun dont il attrapa le bras pour le poser autour de ses hanches avant de saisir la main de son frère qu'il déposa sur son cœur en enlaçant leurs doigts.

Deidara soupira avant.

-On réglera ça plus tard ! Souffla-t-il en s'installant contre son cadet, ignorant le sourire triomphant de son éternel ennemi.

Nullement impressionné par le regard assassin du blond, Sasuke se colla contre Naruto, la tête calée contre sa nuque où il déposa un baiser, arrachant ainsi un grognement désapprobateur à Deidara.

**W**

* * *

_Musique : « Would it matter » by Skillet_


End file.
